


eventually (i fall into you)

by jjokkomi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Drama, Humor, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, one night stand gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 201,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: Marrying your one night stand due to a huge lapse in judgment is just how Kyungsoo's week is going.





	1. Chapter 1

Jongin groggily opens his eyes, looking around his room in confusion as he tries to figure out what exactly happened last night. His head is only dully throbbing, meaning no real hangover, and he’s thankful as he moves to sit up, stifling a yawn and rubbing his face. He looks around and wonders where the omega from last night went. He listens for any sort of noise and hears some rummaging around somewhere in the apartment.

He grabs the first pair of sweat pants he sees on his mess of a floor and slips them on, looking around and making a mental note to get someone to come clean up, not recalling last time he could see his floor. He listens near the door before deciding he should probably make sure the person from last night doesn’t take anything.

He walks down the hallway and then stops once he’s in the living room. He looks into the kitchen and spots the smaller male from the night before. He’s wearing the jeans he wore last night and a shirt that probably belongs to _him_ because it’s too big and goes way past his waist. He clears his throat and watches as the omega twitches and turns around from looking through his fridge. He blushes, his cheeks turning pink as he shifts in his spot.

“I was just seeing if you had bottled water… I already called an uber,” the omega speaks up.

Jongin nods, walking over towards the kitchen and opening up his cupboard, grabbing a bottle and turning around to hand it over. The shorter male blushes again, taking it with a quiet thank you before not so discreetly staring at his chest. Jongin glances down and blinks, not the least bit surprised that there’s scratches.

“Sorry,” the omega squeaks out, looking a little bit embarrassed, which is a cute look on him paired with the messy hair.

“It’s fine,” he dismisses, shrugging and trying very hard to recall the shorter male’s name. He racks his brain for any sort of clue and comes out blank, only remembering meeting him at the club his cousin dragged him to and then taking him home. “What was your name again?” he questions, not wanting to be rude but genuinely not remembering him ever giving it to him.

“I didn’t tell you,” the omega replies bluntly, straight to the point and he nods.

“Okay, anonymity is something I can work with,” he replies, knowing it’s a whole lot easier and safer not to be giving his name out to random one-night stands.

Although he doesn’t do it often, considering his lineage. When you come from a high-ranking family who are wealthy, you kind of have an image to uphold and one-night stands and partying are big no-no’s in his father’s eyes. He was allowed to fool around to an extent in college and anything remotely scandalous was covered up with stacks of cash. But now he has to consider stock holders and their opinions, so it’s rare when he’s allowed to indulge in anything fun.

“My uber is here, um, I couldn’t find my sweater…” the omega trails off, looking down at the white button up shirt that is hiding his left hand. It’s cute, but Jongin keeps that thought to himself.

“It’s not an important shirt,” he offers, shrugging looking over at the clock on the stove and wincing. He’s already an hour late for work. He hopes he didn’t have anything super important to deal with today. “You can let yourself out, don’t worry about locking up or anything,” he comments before giving a small wave and turning around to go back to his room.

He hears the alarm system beep as the omega leaves and hurriedly heads to the shower, knowing he’ll get an earful from his secretary if he shows up smelling like a random omega. His father would probably cut him off, possibly castrate him, he’s not sure, but he’s not willing to find out.

By the time he makes it to work he’s nearly two hours late, having to rush into the office and hope no one has even noticed. He double checked his schedule after he showered and he didn’t have any meetings he missed so he should be in the clear. He passes all the cubicles holding the interns and lower staff, ignoring their chatter and heading to the main offices.

All the important people have their own office and their own secretaries. Jongin is just barely done being an intern, but being the son of the CEO, he kind of gets to bypass fighting for a real job and got one handed to him as soon as his two years were up. He still doesn’t hold much say in important decisions, but he’s learning and he’s got his own secretary and small office.

Peeking his head into the main office he sees everyone busy, no one bothering to look up when he fully walks in and heads towards his office in the corner. He’s just made it past the middle desks for the admin associates when he comes to halt, looking down at his secretary with a sheepish smile when she cuts in front of him.

“I’m late, I should have called, I know,” he rushes out, nearly shrieking when Joohyun grabs him by his tie and yanks him down harshly and _sniffs_ him. “Noona what the _fuck_ ,” he hisses, ducking when she moves to start hitting him.

“What the _hell_ did you do!” she snaps at him, giving him a horrified look that has him frowning, brows furrowing in confusion.

“What did _I_ do? _You_ are the one _attacking_ me! I’m only two hours late!” he whispers harshly, looking around and hoping none of his older cousins are prowling about. He’s not scared of any of them, since they’re smaller than him, but he really doesn’t want to get scolded today.

Joohyun gives him an incredulous look, her already wide eyes even bigger making him frown. “Jongin, your scent _changed_ ,” she states calmly, giving him a worried once over before glancing at the other secretaries who are now all looking over at him and whispering among each other.

Jongin scowls, shaking his head at the elder. “I smell fine. I showered,” he replies, wondering if he should have used a pheromone blocking bath wash. It shouldn’t have mattered though, he could barely distinguish any scent of the omega after he tossed the sheets in the hamper and left the apartment.

“You _marked_ someone,” she accuses, looking horrified as she starts to rub her temples. “Oh my god I’m going to get _fired_.”

Scoffing he grabs the elder and gently coaxes her into his office, giving the secretaries a tiny glare and closing his door. Joohyun is mumbling to herself about getting fired and living back with her parents, making him want to roll his eyes at how dramatic she’s being.

“I didn’t mark anyone,” he states sternly, crossing his arms over his chest. “I would _know_ if I marked someone,” he adds on.

A wolf’s scent only ever changes when they’re mated and marking someone is basically equivalent to a wedding ring. Marking someone makes a wolf’s scent fundamentally different. He’ll still smell like himself but it won’t be as strong, not exactly the same, undesirable to other wolves. It’s essentially the body’s way of saying he’s unavailable. He didn’t pay too much attention in biology class to know the specifics of it all, he just knows once you mark someone, it’s only possible to unmark them through painful procedures that make you wish you were dead.

It’s why divorce rates are usually really low among wolves that have been marked and wolves just don’t mark people any time they’re infatuated. It’s _more_ than just a legal minding, it’s a biological one. It’s only been within the past fifty years have scientists figured out how to try and undo a marking. Even then, it’s not always successful.

“Jongin, you smell _different_ , you _marked_ someone,” Joohyun states sternly, giving him a look before shaking her head. “You slept with someone didn’t you?” she questions.

He flushes, not one to share his personal business with just anyone. He only ever tells his friends these sorts of things. Sometimes his cousins if they aren’t being annoying. Her certainly doesn’t come to work to brag about an omega he took to bed to his _secretary_.

“Yes, but I didn’t mark him,” he denies, not _that_ dumb to just mark a random stranger. “It was just a fling. He left in the morning.”

“Did he have a bite mark?” Joohyun pushes, making him want to roll his eyes and tell her to _leave_ but, he pauses before he can even open his mouth, thinking back to the morning and trying to recall what the omegas neck looked like, drawing up blanks. He was wearing one of his work shirts he had thrown on the floor, the collar was covering his neck and shoulders.

“I don’t think so,” he replies slowly, knowing he wasn’t _completely_ wasted last night. He didn’t even wake up with a hangover. He didn’t have a bite mark on himself when he checked himself over in the bathroom either. He and the omega just had sex, he can only remember that his scent was strong and _sweet_. He _might_ have nibbled a little, but, no, he couldn’t have actually _bit_ him.

“I _couldn’t_ have,” he mumbles, biting his lip and looking up when he hears a knock on his door.

Joohyun gives him a worried glance before going and opening the door. Jongin looks over and spots Taemin, the elder paused in the doorframe with a surprised look on his face that has his stomach dropping.

“Dude, you _marked_ someone?” Taemin questions incredulously, looking positively scandalized as he invites himself into the room. Joohyun shakes her head as she recloses the door, crossing her arms over her chest and looking paranoid.

“I don’t know,” he whines out, shaking his head and moving to go sit at his desk. He closes his eyes and thinks hard about last night. He had a couple of drinks, danced for a while before he found the omega. He brought the omega home. They had sex, that much is very obvious. He doesn’t remember biting him.

“You are a dead man, but I also have stuff for you to read over,” Taemin comments, dropping a stack of papers on his desk. “Who’s the lucky Kim to be?”

Jongin groans, looking up at the older alpha with a glare. “I really smell different?” he questions, no use in denying it now. If both Joohyun and Taemin say his scent changed, then he has a problem. A huge problem.

“Your scent is different. Less strong, like you’re mated,” Taemin replies, looking at Joohyun for clarification. The female beta nods her head, letting out a tiny sigh.

“You have a meeting with your father in thirty minutes,” she announces with a tiny glare. “You _better_ not get me fired over you not being able to control yourself,” she adds on with a huff, leaving the room and shutting the door louder than necessary. She’s stressed, usually being very calm and collected but now her scent is all panicky and Jongin feels horrible.

“Not to sound like a jerk, but what were you _thinking_?” Taemin questions, taking a seat and snatching one of the chocolate covered salted caramels he has in a bowl for when he skips meals and needs some sort of sugar.

“I _swear_ I don’t remember biting him,” he rushes out, having no recollection of his teeth actually sinking in to the omegas neck at any point. He usually has excellent memory, even when he’s drunk. He’s never even been blackout drunk to where events are missing from his memories.

“Was it an omega?”

Jongin nods, stealing a chocolate for himself because he skipped grabbing breakfast so he wouldn’t be even more late than he already was. He should have at least got a coffee from the Keurig machine in the breakroom before trying to sneak into his office.

“What’s their name?” Taemin pesters, obviously not caring that in a few minutes he may be a dead man walking when his father finds out.

While his parents haven’t been too overbearing in terms of his love life, the fact that he went and marked a random person he met at a club isn’t something they can just over look. It’s irresponsible, it makes the company look like it’s about to get handed over to a reckless child. Investors don’t like their money in jeopardy.

His mother is going to have a fit when she finds out, always pestering him about names of betas and omegas she knows that would be perfect matches for him. She’s always trying to get him on blind dates. She’s been pressuring him to hurry up and settle down and start a family sooner rather than later and he’s been dismissive as he can. She’s going to be horrified she had no say in any of it.

“I don’t know. He didn’t want to tell me,” he replies, sulking in his chair and messing with the candy wrapper.

Taemin finally starts to look somewhat concerned. “So, you just decided to go full idiot last night? Get drunk, take an omega home, don’t even bother getting his name, marking him, god, I bet you knotted him on top of it!”

Jongin glares, fighting down a blush as he snatches another chocolate. It’s not _his_ fault, he’s been stressed out for _weeks_ due to his father fighting over a piece of property in Busan to set up another hotel chain. Their top competitor had been giving them a run for their money and he just wanted something relaxing to do after he found out they ended up getting outbid.

Partying is always relaxing. Drinking and dancing away your stress is relaxing, sort of. He wasn’t even planning on taking anyone home, but his cousins promised they wouldn’t tell and it was a high-end club in Gangnam. There wouldn’t be just any _random_ person off the street there.

The omega had been at the bar, by himself, looking _sad_ of all things and Jongin couldn’t just let such a handsome little thing mope. He bought him a drink, or several, enough that they were both more than tipsy when they were dancing. He smelled sweet, like a mixture of cherries and lemonade and well, Jongin likes both those things and brought him home.

They made out in the cab, and in the elevator, and in the hallway until Jongin realized it was probably a bit trashy and finally opened up his door. He immediately took him to the bedroom and well, the omega was whiney _and_ demanding and Jongin just went with it. The omega’s scent was safe, _soothing_ , he couldn’t help it.

He frowns as he starts recalling more from last night as he eats. It was probably the first time in over a year he truly felt relaxed and happy and his head was still swimming with post orgasm bliss when he bit him. His instincts had just taken over and he _bit_ him, right on his left shoulder. He doesn’t even remember anything after that, he must have fallen asleep.

When the phone rings he downright flinches, straightening himself out before picking it up, his heart beating erratically in his chest.

“Yes?”

“Jongin-ssi your father wants to meet with you immediately,” he hears his father’s secretary drone out in a bored tone.

“I’ll be right there,” he replies, quickly hanging up and then moving to stand.

“If you end up living the guys are coming over to my place for pizza and beer after five,” Taemin tells him, giving him a pat on the shoulder before leaving so Jongin does the same, walking out of his office and starting the long walk down the floor to his father’s office.

There are whispers and incredulous looks from the people he passes by that can no doubt smell the change on him. When he makes it to his father’s office he gives the secretary a look, the boy’s eyes widening for a split second before he hits a button and he’s buzzed in.

He takes another deep breath before opening the door to his father’s office and stepping in silently. His father and uncle are too busy staring at the television to notice him but his eldest cousin looks over, breathing in once before his eyes are widening but he says nothing.

Jongin glances up at the television and listens in on the news that’s obviously has both his father and uncle’s attention. Once he reads the headlines he realizes why. It’s about the latest buy they didn’t get and how the property is expected to rack in a good amount for the Do’s once the hotel is set up.

He went to school with Do Seungsoo and the other alpha irritates him to no end. Seungsoo was valedictorian of their high school graduating class. But Jongin ended up beating him by a fourth of a point for first in their class at university for both undergrad _and_ their masters.  He rolls his eyes as the report starts talking about Seungsoo, speaking about his role within the company and then going on to how he contributed to the deal.

He’s just about to turn away and quit prolonging his impending doom when the reporter starts talking about the youngest Do and whether or not he’s expected to join the company once he’s gotten his university years done with.

He wasn’t aware Seungsoo _had_ a younger brother, so he’s curious but his blood turns cold when he sees the press picture. Do Kyungsoo, who in the picture has just graduated high school, a private school uniform on and two bouquets of flowers in his hands as he stands next to his brother, is his omega from last night.

“Oh _no_ ,” he blurts, realization dawning on him that he didn’t just mark a random omega. He marked the youngest son of their rival company, whom his father and uncle both _detest_.

“You marked someone?” his father bellows, making him flinch and look over at him. He’s _livid_ , as he should be, and his uncle looks just as pissed off. His cousin Minseok is awkwardly standing in the corner, looking between their parents and him with a concerned face.

Jongin hesitantly nods, watching as Minseok grabs the remote and turns the television off. His father is glaring and his uncle looks like he wants to reach across the room and strangle him, which is understandable he supposes. But he backs up just in case he needs to run after what he’s about to say next.

“I marked Do Kyungsoo.”

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo rushes up to the elevator, checking his phone for the time and cursing himself when he realizes it’s nearly noon. He’s supposed to meet his brother for lunch, to celebrate some new deal he finalized last night, and he’s running late. He barely had time to go to his apartment and shower, brushing his teeth in the kitchen sink before he rushed out and called down a cab.

He lives closer to the university than he does to the company, still having two more semesters before he can actually intern with them. He meets Seungsoo and his father for lunch sometimes though. Today he’s only eating with Seungsoo, his father in back to back meetings and probably still upset with him for making a nearly failing grade on one of his tests.

He has no real interest in business or marketing and he’s not even _good_ at it. He has to put in more than one hundred percent of his focus into his classes and even then, he’s only got a 3.0 grade point average. The first year taking elective credits were fun, _easy_ , he enjoyed the classes. Now, he just wants to get through the last semesters and graduate and somehow manage to convince his father he’s not cut out for graduate school.

With a sigh he opens up the doors to the office suite his brother works in. His father owns the entire building but their offices are at the top floor. He looks around before heading over to the right corner where Seungsoo’s secretary is at. His brother’s door is closed so he must be on the phone or in a meeting. He glances back at his phone again and frowns, it’s already past noon and he’s late but the elder isn’t ready.

“Good afternoon,” he greets once he’s made it to the secretary’s desk.

Baekhyun pauses what he’s doing and smiles, looking up at him and immediately twitching. His smile drops and his brows start furrowing leaving him confused, his own smile faltering when the elder starts looking nervous.

“Kyungsoo…you have a boyfriend?” Baekhyun questions quietly, making him snort and fight back a blush.

“You know I’m not allowed to date,” he mumbles, crossing his arms over his chest and shrinking in on himself when Baekhyun stands up and moves around his desk and sniffs around him. “I just…was sad last night…I went to a club. An alpha…took me home… but I showered,” he adds on, looking around nervously in case Seungsoo decides to sneak up on them.

Dating is off limits to him, along with a lot of things. It’s bad enough he’s an omega with an overbearing alpha brother, but his eldest dad is an alpha too. Their family comes from old money and old money doesn’t stay within the family without match making. If that isn’t bad enough he has societal expectations he can’t possibly meet in this century. As a pup he went on play dates and his friends were chosen for him. He went to private school, goes to a private university and is expected to go to an even better university for his MBA.

Even though he’s an adult he’s still highly dependent on his dads. All his money for school, clothes, food, his rent, it’s all from his parents. They pay his phone and internet and if he so much as glances at something while out with his father, it gets bought for him. He’s _spoiled_ , well taken care of, meaning he abides by his parent’s rules.

No dating. No clubbing. No hanging out with random alphas they don’t know of. He broke so many rules last night. If they find out he’s not sure what will happen.

“Do I still smell like another alpha?” he whispers, horrified at the idea that he’s been walking around reeking of the man from last night. He showered, even used the strong-smelling body wash he hates to make sure he didn’t smell. But he’s never been with an alpha to even know how to really get rid of the smell. He just hoped the stupid body wash catered to men was overbearing enough.

Baekhyun doesn’t reply right away, looking him over with a blank face and thinned lips. “Did he bite you?” he eventually asks quietly.

Kyungsoo flushes, immediately moving to deny it but thinking back to last night, he remembers the elder _did_ bite him. He _asked_ the alpha to mark him, he was _happy_ when the alpha marked him. He wasn’t thinking clearly, still somewhat intoxicated when he managed to fall asleep last night. He’s never even had more than a glass of wine, let alone a whole drink and then two more. He remembers being more talkative than usual, happier, needier he realizes with a blush, embarrassment creeping up.

Normally he’s uncomfortable hanging around alphas he doesn’t know, even betas he’s unfamiliar with, strangers in general. But this alpha, he was so _nice_ and sweet and his inner omega was ecstatic over the attention. He just let his natural instincts take over and that led to him _stupidly_ asking the alpha to mark him.

He hesitantly nods his head, bringing his hand up to the left side of his shoulder, recalling where the bite mark is hidden underneath his sweater, probably already healed up by now. He didn’t even bother with his hair this morning, so he hadn’t even looked in the mirror before he left. It doesn’t feel irritated, but he can feel the slightly raised bumps where the alpha’s canines would have sunk in.

“Okay, we are _not_ going to panic,” Baekhyun says slowly, cursing when the phone rings and he’s forced to go back to doing his job.

Kyungsoo pats his cheeks, shaking his head and cursing himself for being so _stupid_. His dads are going to be so _mad_ at him, Seungsoo too. It isn’t going to go over well. He’ll be surprised if he makes it out with his inheritance intact. He takes out his phone and quickly unlocks it, trying to find the address he used to get picked up from this morning and copying and pasting it into his notes.

He doesn’t know the alpha’s phone number or his _name_ for that matter. He didn’t give him his name either, not knowing how one-night stands are really supposed to work but not being dumb enough to give a random stranger his name. He’s never even _been_ with anyone before last night, only ever sharing one kiss with a beta in high school and going through his heats miserable and alone. He takes contraceptives, but only because it limits the amount of times he goes into heat a year and they aren’t as strong or last as long which comes in handy when he’s juggling six classes a semester.

Letting out an annoyed huff he moves to put his phone back in his coat pocket, twitching when it starts to vibrate and nearly dropping it on the floor. He fumbles, holding it with both hands and staring at the screen in confusion when he sees a number pop-up that he doesn’t recognize. He frowns, looking around before hesitantly sliding his thumb across the screen to answer the call.

“Hello?” he voices, glancing at Baekhyun who is still busily talking on the phone. When no one says anything, he pulls his phone back and looks at the screen, making sure its connected before bringing it back up to his ear. “Hello?” he questions again, frowning and moving to hang up when he doesn’t hear a response.

He twitches when he hears his someone’s door opening, dropping his phone face down onto the floor and hearing a tiny crunch. He gasps, picking it up quickly and whining when he sees the screen is now cracked in the corner, running all the way to the center of the screen. Looking up he whines when he realizes it wasn’t even Seungsoo’s door.

Sighing he looks down at his broken screen, his clumsiness has cost him another broken screen and at this point he wonders if his dad’s will even buy him a new one. He’s gone through at least four in the past six months. He’s still inspecting the damage when he hears another door open and this time it’s followed by the scent of his brother.

“Why the _hell_ do you smell like that?” he hears Seungsoo question seriously, so he hesitantly looks up.

Seungsoo is in a charcoal grey suit with a navy tie and black loafers. His hair isn’t styled too much today, a messy bed head look that makes him look younger. Not that Seungsoo is _old_ , he’s only about five years older than him, but he’s always trying to look older to make their ancient investors forget he isn’t even thirty yet.

“I can explain,” he rushes out, holding his phone to his chest and looking around frantically in fear that his father is around. He looks back at Seungsoo and the elder is still just staring at him, waiting for him to explain but his brain is blank. He can’t think of any sort of logical explanation that is believable.

He usually tells Seungsoo _everything_ , they’ve always been close. He can’t just lie and say he has a secret boyfriend he didn’t tell him about. It would hurt the elder’s feelings. But telling him the truth, that he went off and had sex with a random alpha who marked him, will not go over well.

“Well?” Seungsoo presses, starting to look angry, his scent becoming a bit overbearing that he has to look away.

“I had a lapse in judgement,” he finally replies, not knowing what else he _can_ say at this point that _won’t_ get him in trouble.

Seungsoo doesn’t say anything for a while, but eventually notices that people are starting look over at them. He scowls and marches up to him, grabbing him by the arm and all but hauls him into his room and slams the door shut.

“How long have you been dating him? It is a him, isn’t it?” Seungsoo interrogates, looking _and_ smelling irritated as he paces around.

Kyungsoo’s stomach drops, not knowing if lying or telling the truth is better in this situation. Lying sounds very appealing, but he has no way of contacting the alpha from last night and if he eventually does manage to contact him, it might already be too late to try and keep the whole ‘one-night stand’ thing a secret. He really doesn’t have a choice he supposes, frowning and nibbling on his lower lip as he tries to think of what to say.

“A male alpha marked me,” he replies carefully, not addressing the question but still providing an answer, which his father would be proud of.  He’s about to just tell Seungsoo what happened, in as few details as possible, when he feels his phone start to vibrate again.

He pulls it out, surprised seeing the same unknown number from before. He looks up and gets an annoyed expression from his brother but he decides answering will buy him some time so he carefully slides his thumb across the screen, careful not to accidentally cut himself with the new giant crack.

“Hello?” he questions, shifting on his feet and glancing up at Seungsoo before looking at his shoes as a distraction.

“Is this Do Kyungsoo?” a deep voice questions, one he immediately recognizes. He feels his cheeks heat up, blinking back his surprise and becoming confused as to how the man from last night got his number.

“How did you get my number?” he replies, getting a little nervous that he may have attracted a weirdo. He looks up when Seungsoo asks who he’s talking to just as the alpha on the line starts talking again.

“That’s not really important. Wait, is that your brother?”

Kyungsoo nods before remembering the alpha can’t see him, flushing before clearing his throat. “Yes?” he questions, growing even more confused on how he knows he has a brother, he’s about to ask when the alpha _laughs_.

“Can you hand him the phone?”

Not knowing what to do Kyungsoo sighs, walking over towards Seungsoo and handing over his phone, getting a confused look from the elder but he brings the phone up to his ear nonetheless and says hello. He stays nearby before thinking better of it, scooting back some as to not be in the elder’s way just in case.

He messes with the newton’s cradle the elder has on his desk, pulling one of the orbs back and letting it hit the others and make the one on the opposite side move. He looks back over at Seungsoo when he notices a change in mood, the elder smelling _aggravated_ leaving him confused.

“Kyungsoo,” Seungsoo starts off, pulling the phone away from his ear with a scowl. “Why am I talking to Kim Jongin?” his brother questions plainly, his grip on his phone tightening making him worry he’s going to crack the screen even more.

But the bigger problem at hand seems to be the name, Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo knows of Kim Jongin, an alpha from the Kim’s company that Seungsoo doesn’t care for. They went to high school and university together. Jongin is a couple months older than his brother.

He doesn’t understand the question, until the realization dawns on him, his face turning red. “He asked to talk to you?” he replies, nervously backing up, although he knows Seungsoo won’t actually lay a hand on him, he can’t be too sure.

Seungsoo glares at him before putting the phone back to his ear. Jongin says something that has Seungsoo’s eyes narrowing before he chucks his phone at the wall, the back popping off and the screen is beyond repair once it lands on the tiled floors.

Kyungsoo frowns, looking at the phone and then back at his brother, not knowing if he should _breathe_ , let alone move.

“Um, what did he say?” he questions hesitantly, trying to think of how he’s going to ask his dad for a new phone again. He can at least argue that Seungsoo broke it this time, not him. Although, he’s not sure asking his parents for anything is a good choice at the moment.

Seungsoo takes a seat in his big leather chair, reaching into his drawer and pulling out a giant chocolate chunk cookie. He takes a huge bite, and then another, despite the fact that he’s supposedly on a no sweets diet, courtesy of his beta girlfriend of six months. The elder doesn’t have good impulse control, something he lacks as well, thus leaving him in this situation.

“He said,” Seungsoo speaks out around a mouthful of cookie, still glaring at the wall where he threw the phone. “He wants his shirt back.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo has nice clothes, he swears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has now been edited lol

Kyungsoo sits nervously next to his dad, tugging on his coat to try and warm himself up. The room is cold, the heater not quite warming the entire area. They’re in a waiting area outside of a meeting room within one of their hotels, away from the public eye. Not that they are even remotely considered publicly known, but he thinks considering the circumstances it’s good _not_ to be surrounded by people who have smart phones and may possibly record the eventual yelling that will occur.

If he knows his parents well enough, his alpha father will end up yelling. He doesn’t know the Kim’s well enough, but he knows Jongin's father, Kim Jongwon, is an alpha too. The two already don’t like each other, Seungsoo already doesn’t like Kim Jongin, it’s bound to give him a headache because there _will_ be yelling.

Sighing he scoots closer to his dad, resting his head on his arm and pulling at his coat some more, annoyed that they chose a room that isn’t warm enough for the weather. It’s snowing heavily outside, just walking from the car to the building was long enough to get snow in his hair and to start shivering.

Seungsoo is pacing around the room, obviously agitated with the whole situation. He doesn’t know how to sit still when he gets in these moods and just watching him pace is making him nervous. He shivers a little and then moves to lift his dad’s arm and curl into his side. His dad lets him, although he can tell he’s still mad about the whole ordeal. He apparently had plans on setting him up with a nice alpha son of a family friend once he graduates.

“Do you know how many people there are on this planet?” Seungsoo questions, making him look up. His brother is glaring at him, arms crossed over his chest and looks like he could use some food. He’s probably hungry, but at least _he_ had a cookie. 

Kyungsoo frowns, giving a little shrug, assuming he’s the one being addressed since he’s been yelled and glared at since his alpha father found out. Both his dads yelled at him on the car ride over to the hotel, but that was after Seungsoo spent five minutes scolding him and eating the secret stash of cookies he had in his desk, not even bothering to offer him one. He sighs, supposing it’s better to answer quickly then risk irritating his brother more.

“A lot?” he replies, not knowing the answer Seungsoo wants to hear.

“Seven _billion_ people on this planet and you go and sleep with that _bastard_ ,” Seungsoo snaps with a sneer, letting out an irritated growl before coming and sitting down next to him on couch with an annoyed huff.

“Your brother has a point,” his dad points out, making him frown and sit back up to sulk.

“Dad, I said I was sorry,” he mumbles, not knowing what more he can even do at this point. He can’t just magically take back the last twenty-four hours, if he would he could, but it’s not possible.

He lets out a tiny sigh as he looks at the clock on the wall, knowing the Kim’s should be there within the next couple of minutes. His other dad is not in the room at the moment, instead with his secretary trying to reschedule his meetings for the day while simultaneously trying to get ahold of their busy lawyer for any legal advice they may need. Kyungsoo really doesn’t want to get a lawyer involved but he doesn’t have a say at this point.

He already explained in as few details as possible that he slept with Kim Jongin and that the elder marked him. He leaves out all the things in between, not having the nerve to explain to his parents that he drunkenly _told_ the alpha to mark him. Begged, is the right word, but the mortification that comes with admitting that is too much for him to even admit it to _himself_ out loud, he would die if he had to tell anyone about it.

Once his daddy had found out, he had simmered in angry silence, immediately tried getting a hold of their lawyer and then he called his dad. Once both his parents were together, the yelling started, making him feel like a pup all over again and making him sit in silence while trying not to mope. After they finished yelling at him, they got in contact with Kim Jongwon. Apparently, the Kim’s were slowly becoming aware of the situation as well and they agreed to meet up with them as soon as possible.

That was about an hour ago and Kyungsoo’s stomach grumbles as he thinks of the lunch he would have been eating right now. Seungsoo was going to take him to his _favorite_ Japanese restaurant too. He sighs sadly, wondering if he can get room service when his alpha father walks up to them, a frown on his face.

“They’re on their way,” his father announces, his secretary going to open up the conference room and then standing awkwardly nearby.

He sits up a little straighter, wanting to ask if Doyoung, the secretary who is usually very chipper but is currently looking like he wants to quit his job, can go get him something from a vending machine but he decides against it, not wanting to start up the yelling too soon. Instead he messes with his coat sleeves, not even having a phone to get on since Seungsoo broke it. He thinks now is probably not a good time to mention it, but he _needs_ one.

He opens his mouth with plans on announcing the demise of his latest phone when he smells him. Kim Jongin has a distinct smell, like cedar and mint with a hint of citrus. His entire apartment smelled like him. The shirt he plucked from the floor _reeked_ of him that he might have gotten a little too attached to it in the short amount of time he was wearing it. If he tucked it underneath his pillow at home, that’s his own business.

He immediately stands up when the elder comes into view, standing behind a woman he can only assume is Mrs. Kim. Jongin is wearing a suit that somehow makes him look even taller than he did this morning. His hair isn’t styled up like it was last night, which is a shame, but it’s pushed away from his face at least. Kim Jongin is _handsome_ , so handsome he didn’t even think the elder was talking to him at the bar last night until he made it very obvious he was. Kyungsoo would have given him all the money in his checking account if he would have asked once he started flashing that brilliant smile at him. He shivers a little when he gets closer and his scent is a lot stronger, making his knees buckle a little. He perks up when Jongin spots him, hesitantly he brings his hand up and gives him a tiny wave accompanied with a hesitantly smile. He hisses when Seungsoo pinches his elbow and yanks him back.

“What are you doing?” Seungsoo whispers harshly, giving him a look before turning back around and blocking his view. He bites back a whine, standing on his tip toes he still isn’t nearly tall enough to look past his brother’s shoulders. Instead he decides to peek from the sides, noting that Jongin is giving his brother a challenging look.

When Jongin spots him however, he _smiles_ , the same blinding smile he gave him at the bar last night. He swoons, having to duck behind Seungsoo again to avoid embarrassing himself. He feels his entire face heating up and he bites his lip to stop himself from laughing, shaking his head to try and get himself under control. He sighs, hearing his dad clear his throat he looks over to his left and realizes he was watching him, an unreadable look on his face. Kyungsoo immediately stops smiling, clearing his own throat and continuing to hide behind Seungsoo’s back. When his father says they should move to a conference room he follows behind his brother, holding onto his arm, suddenly very nervous.

The room is on the fourth floor of the hotel and is set up for conferences, a giant screen on the left side of the room near the windows next to a podium. It’s not a big room, probably only meant for smaller meetings because there are only six chairs. He hangs back, not voicing his discovery in fear he’ll piss off one of the alphas in the room accidentally. He ends up standing awkwardly near the table, tugging on his coat and looking around. His dads and Jongin’s parents sit across from each other, with Seungsoo and Jongin sitting across from one another as well. Jongin doesn’t look nearly as bothered as Seungsoo does, sitting with his arms resting on the table unlike Seungsoo who has his arms crossed over his chest and is glaring.

Kyungsoo uncomfortably clears his throat, everyone looking over at him, including Jongin. It makes him hesitate, not liking all the attention on him given the situation. “Um, there’s not a chair for me,” he speaks up, scratching his temple and looking towards his dads, not having worked up the nerve to look at Jongin’s parents yet as he can only imagine they’re not big fans of his.

“You can have mine,” Jongin speaks up, immediately standing and picking his chair up and placing it down next to Seungsoo who looks like he wants to strangle the elder. Kyungsoo stares stupidly when Jongin pulls the chair back and waits for him to sit. “Unless you wanted to share?”

Kyungsoo fights back a blush, his eyes widening in surprise, not knowing what to say he makes a choked noise as he shakes his head. Seungsoo takes it upon himself to grab onto his arm and pull him down and then yanking the chair closer to him and away from Jongin.

“He’s _fine_ ,” Seungsoo grumbles out, scooting the chair some more, making him wobble a little, his hands holding onto the seat.

“Thank you,” he mumbles, staring at his lap and keeping quiet from then on out because neither of his dad’s look very happy at the moment. He probably didn’t help matters just now, so he mentally scolds himself for not just standing awkwardly in the corner instead.

The silence that follows afterwards is uncomfortable, no one saying anything leaving him to curiously glance around. His parents are sitting silently and so are Jongin’s. Jongin’s mother is making a displeased face in his direction, making him scoot closer to his brother out of instinct. She looks older than both his parents, having grey hairs hidden in her slicked back bun and wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. Jongin’s father looks a bit younger, but he still has more grey hair than black. He looks _mad_ , his lips are turned upside-down into a scowl as he stares at his own alpha father. He looks more irritated about having to be in the same room as his business rivals than the situation, but then again Kyungsoo hasn’t spent much time around business men to really read them _that_ well.

And well, he might not have the best judgment if last night is any indicator of that.

“How old are you?” he hears Jongin’s mother question, making him look over at her in surprise.

He hesitates, glancing at his dads to make sure they don’t look opposed to him opening his mouth again before answering. Neither of them look upset at her asking so he assumes it’s okay. He clears his throat a little before answering. “I turned twenty last month,” he replies, giving her a tiny smile in hopes she doesn’t scowl at him the entire meeting but if at all possible she looks even _more_ disgruntled.

“Could you be pregnant?” she questions, surprising him so much he stops _breathing_ , looking over at his dads. His dad looks downright offended she would even ask while his daddy looks like it wasn’t even a thought in his mind. He bites back a whine as he sinks in his chair, looking up at Seungsoo in hopes of being saved from answering the question.

“Mother, _please_ ,” Jongin bites out, looking exasperated along with every other alpha in the room.

“Well I’m glad we skipped lunch for _this_ ,” Seungsoo speaks up, looking tempted to leave the room and honestly Kyungsoo would jump at the opportunity to leave with him before he can get embarrassed any further by Jongin’s mother.

“It’s an appropriate question,” Mrs. Kim defends, looking offended that his beta father is glaring at her.

“We were careful,” Jongin replies, letting out a frustrated grumble, shaking his head before looking at him. “Right?” he presses, giving him a pointed look.

Kyungsoo freezes, looking up at Jongin and then at their parents who are all giving him various looks of discontentment. He finds himself unconsciously nodding, not wanting to escalate things any further. “You were careful,” he replies slowly, because Jongin _was_ careful, just not in the way he’s insinuating. Jongin _didn’t_ use a condom and despite that fact, Jongin _knotted_ him. He was really careful with him though, initially at least, the small bruising he has on his hips says otherwise.

“If he were careful he wouldn’t have even gotten into bed with you in the first place,” he hears one of their fathers say before the yelling starts up, leaving him to sink into his chair. He watches as their alpha fathers start their verbal war, even standing up while Jongin’s mother starts adding in her own two cents leaving his beta father to start bickering too.

“Hyung, please kill me,” he whispers, looking at his parents worriedly and hoping neither of them start getting physical with one of the Kim's, not sure if they would go _that_ far but not wanting to dismiss the idea.

“I’m contemplating it,” Seungsoo replies, watching their parents fight with an annoyed look on his face.

Kyungsoo sighs, glancing up at Jongin who is rubbing his temples, looking annoyed as well. He contemplates getting up and offering him the chair back, or maybe offer him a hug, since he looks stressed out, but doesn’t want to even speak again at this point.

“Just tell me what you want me to do and I’ll do it,” Jongin finally snaps, making their parents fall silent and look over at him.

Kyungsoo ignores the whispered _drop dead_ Seungsoo suggests and looks at his parents, not knowing _what_ they want at this point. Obviously never speaking to Jongin ever again isn’t an option, but he doubts they want him around him all the time now. Regardless, they're mated, he's going to be dependent on Jongin whether they want him to be or not. He glances at Jongin’s mother who sits back down and scowls at him before shaking her head. Neither of the elder alphas say anything and he starts to grow worried the longer the silence goes on.

“You either get married or get the procedure done,” his dad speaks up, sitting down as well and crossing his arms over his chest. “If you refuse to do either we’ll get our lawyer involved,” he adds on sternly, giving Jongin a glare.

Kyungsoo blinks back his surprise, looking at his alpha father and frowning, “Daddy?” he questions, feeling himself shrink back when his dad doesn’t object to the suggestion and gives him a stern look.

“I’m not getting stuck with a bunch of needles for something that isn’t even guaranteed to work,” Jongin protests, looking unsure of himself for the first time since he got there and he wants to whine and go hug him but he refuses to get up from his chair unless someone tells him to at this point.

“Well then, I guess you’re getting married,” Mr. Kim snaps, making Jongin frown but nod his head.

“We’ll schedule something for next week. The sooner the better,” he hears his dad speak up, not sounding happy about it.

He doesn’t hear them say much else, his brain going blank as the gravity of the situations starts to weigh down on him. He’s going to get _married_ , to someone he hasn’t even had a proper conversation with. He always pictured himself getting married when he was older, around Seungsoo’s age, preferably with someone that was in love with him. Jongin probably likes him enough to get in bed with him, probably thinks he’s somewhat attractive, but he doubts he even has the least bit of romantic feelings for him. He probably didn’t see him and think they should get _married_.

He twitches when Seungsoo pats his knee, making him look up and realize everyone is already standing to leave. He sighs, standing up and frowning when he realizes Jongin is already out of the room with his parents. He follows after Seungsoo, keeping a distance from everyone else because he was right about everyone giving him a headache. He wants to whine just thinking about how he missed class today and is going to have to ask someone for the notes. Not to mention he has an economics test he really needs to study for that he’s going to have to fit around getting married and possibly having to move. Married people usually live together.

When Jongin looks over at him he perks up, smiling a little as the elder walks over towards him, which doesn’t go unnoticed by their parents but none of them move to say anything, discussing things among themselves. He watches as Jongin stops in front of him, reaching over and moving his collar along with his coat so that the left side of his neck is more visible.

“Does it hurt?” Jongin questions, downright _ignoring_ how Seungsoo is lowly growling in the back of his throat at the sudden physical contact.

Kyungsoo has to blink a couple of times before shaking his head. “It feels fine,” he replies quietly, sucking in a tiny breath when Jongin’s thumb rubs over the tiny raised bumps because it’s still sensitive.

“Apparently it can hurt a couple of days afterwards, so I figured I would ask. Also, I figured it would annoy your brother,” Jongin comments, giving him a wide grin that has him biting his lip to prevent himself from laughing.

“It doesn’t hurt,” he replies, tugging on his sleeves a little and trying not to attach himself to the elder. He wants to just rub his face all over his chest but he keeps his composure and instead takes in a deep breath. He flinches when Seungsoo appears next to him, grabbing a hold of his arm and attempting to pull him away. He frowns, looking up at his brother who is giving Jongin a glare.

“We’re leaving. Jongin, please try and get hit by a truck, struck by lightning, something interesting I guess. Anything that leads to you not being alive anymore.”

Kyungsoo gapes, pinching his brother on the arm and looking over at Jongin worriedly, whining when Jongin looks annoyed, glaring at Seungsoo who is probably gloating at getting under the elder’s skin. But Jongin just scoffs before smiling.

“C’mon Seungsoo, we’re going to be brothers in a couple of days, call me _hyung_.”

 Jongin gives them a wave before turning around and heading towards his parents, leaving him alone with Seungsoo who is cutting off the circulation to his fingers.

“I kind of hate you right now,” Seungsoo grumbles before dragging him towards their own parents.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo sighs as he exits his classroom, staring at the wall for a good while before moving out of the way when someone opens the door to leave as well. He just took his exam and he’s pretty sure he failed. He studied as much as he could in between packing up all his belongings, but he spent majority of the night moping in bed while burying his face in Jongin’s shirt.

The elder hasn’t even _texted_ him on his new phone since he saw him on Wednesday. It’s been _two_ _days_ and he knows they aren’t necessarily dating or anything, but they’re getting married next week, shouldn’t the alpha at least attempt to talk to him? Kyungsoo misses his voice, so much. He doesn’t even have the elder’s number to talk to him first either, Seungsoo downright refusing to give it to him and well, his dads aren’t exactly happy with him still. So, he definitely hasn’t asked them for anything, except the new phone, since he _really_ needed that.

Sighing he moves to sit down in the hallway waiting area, taking his phone out and growing confused when he sees several missed calls from his brother and parents. Not wanting to get in even _more_ trouble than he already is he immediately calls his dad back, waiting for him to pick up and growing even more confused when he catches wind of Seungsoo’s scent.

“Do you not know how to answer your phone?” his brother scolds once he spots him, making him hang up the phone and get up from his spot.

“I was taking a test,” he replies, pursing his lips and tilting his head. “Why are you here?” he questions, never having random visits on campus from his brother.

Seungsoo frowns but grabs hold of his hand and starts leading him out of the building. “Kim Jongwon had something come up for next week. We had to reschedule your _lovely_ wedding.”

Kyungsoo gapes, letting Seungsoo drag him towards the nearest parking lot some yards away. “What?” he questions. They planned for _next_ Tuesday to go to the courthouse, he even picked out an outfit.

“You have to get married _today_ , unless you want to save us all the time and get the removal procedure done,” Seungsoo replies, making him completely halt in his spot and yank his hand out of the elder’s grip.

“But I’m in _sweat pants_ ,” he protests, looking down at his clothes in horror. He can’t get married in a hoodie and sweat pants. Sweat pants that he spilled his chocolate milk on earlier because some dumb alpha wasn’t watching where he was going.

Seungsoo gives him a look before sighing, shaking his head and grabbing a hold of his arm again, dragging him along despite his whining.

“Shitty wardrobe to suit your shitty taste in men,” Seungsoo grumbles, opening up the car door for him and pointing to get in. He glares at the elder for a while before caving, getting in and taking his backpack off. He hugs onto it as Seungsoo gets in and then tells their driver to get going.

“Jongin is _nice_ ,” he defends, despite the fact he hasn’t even had a sober conversation with the elder yet. But the alpha was nice enough from what he can tell, at least, from what he remembers. He doesn't like his brother talking bad about his mate either.

“He was only being nice to get you to _sleep_ with him, which somehow _worked_ ,” Seungsoo replies plainly, crossing his arms over his chest and reaching towards the little mini bar and grabbing a water bottle. “He’s not nice, he’s an _asshole_ and now I’m going to be legally related to him.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and chooses not to reply, resting his head on the window and sighing. He’s been dealing with Seungsoo’s foul mood all week. His parents weren’t that talkative at their weekly dinner either. He knows they’re upset and they have the right to be, but it doesn’t stop him from wanting to mope about it. He’s used to a certain amount of attention and doting from them, he can’t help it.

He closes his eyes and tries to calm his nerves, anxious over the impromptu change of wedding date. He was hoping to at least _talk_ to Jongin before the wedding date next week, figure out some way to make his parents not so mad at him, _and_ manage to convince Seungsoo that Jongin isn’t so bad. Instead he’s stuck with his entire family _still_ mad at him. He grows even more anxious when they arrive at the court house and he’s having to get out of the car, not knowing what to do with his backpack he leaves it. He holds onto Seungsoo’s arm as he leads him into the building, getting a bit overwhelmed at the noise and smells as they head to the elevator.

The elevator is a little cramped and he ends up hiding behind Seungsoo seeing a couple of law enforcement officers walk in. He busily makes sure his phone is silent before they get off on the third floor and then he’s following after Seungsoo who seems to know where he’s going. They turn several corners before Kyungsoo recognizes that his parents are nearby, along with the Kim’s and _Jongin_. He hides behind Seungsoo as long as he can before his brother is heading over towards his secretary who is holding onto his briefcase for him.

When Mrs. Kim spots him she looks him over and lets out a horrified little huff, turning to Jongin who is busy on his phone, unaware of his presence making him frown. He was able to scent Jongin _immediately_ the day after they met, his mate should be able to do the same but it seems like he’s always the last person the elder notices.

Not bothering to attempt to say hello to the Kim’s he walks over towards his dad, immediately hugging onto him and burying his head underneath his chin, needing the comfort of his scent.

“Why are you dressed like you just woke up?” his dad questions, sniffing the top of his head and making a little noise. “Did you even shower?” he adds on, making his cheeks heat up.

“I had a _test_ ,” he excuses with a whine, immediately gaining the attention of his alpha father who gives him a questioning look. “I think I did well,” he lies, turning away. “I studied really hard,” he adds on, hoping to get back into his parent’s good graces, and he’s lied enough within the past week he’s gotten pretty good at it.

When he feels his dad’s grip on him tighten he turns his head, blinking back his surprise at Jongin walking up to them. He quickly turns around, looking up at the elder and happily noting his hair is styled up again. He’s in a suit and it makes him look even more under-dressed, because at least Jongin’s work attire is enough to make up for the lack of tuxedos. His own grey stained sweat pants look _hideous_ next to his black slacks.

“Hi,” he blurts, surprising Jongin because he looks down at him briefly with a confused furrow of his brows.

“Hi,” Jongin replies back before looking back up at his dads, “Can I talk to him alone?” he questions politely and Kyungsoo immediately nods his head, eager to finally be alone with the elder.

“What more damage can you possible do at this point?” he hears his dad state rather rudely, making Jongin frown but he grabs onto his hand and tugs him along regardless.

Jongin is tall, therefore he has long legs and Kyungsoo has to struggle to keep up with his pace, cursed with the short height that runs on his beta father’s side. He nearly runs into the alpha when he stops so that they’re a good distance away from their relatives, more than likely out of hearing range.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but I _know_ your parents can afford to buy you some decent clothes,” Jongin comments, looking at his sweats with a tiny frown on his face as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Kyungsoo pouts, tugging on his hoodie a little and looking up at his mate, “I had a test this morning. I usually go home and sleep once I’m done,” he defends, scooting a little closer to the elder to try and smell more of Jongin’s natural scent instead of the expensive smelling cologne he’s wearing. 

“What size ring do you wear?” Jongin questions, bringing one of his hands up and looking it over. “Probably a smaller size, right?”

Kyungsoo flushes at the attention, “I don’t know,” he replies honestly, never being given a ring before to have any sort of idea. “You should have texted me and I could have found out,” he adds as an afterthought, taking his hand back and crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly, still upset he hasn't even gotten a good morning text.

“I have a full-time job, sweetheart, not really a moment for me to sit and think about needing your ring size,” Jongin replies, shaking his head and letting out a sigh.

Kyungsoo feels his eyes flutter at the pet name, recalling how Jongin had called him that at the bar. He fights down a blush, wiling himself to remain unbothered by it because he has to go back into a room full of alpha’s two of which he’s related to and he knows they’ll all smell it on him. He can’t start thinking about the pet names Jongin started calling him once he got him into bed.

“What time do you usually get off work?” he questions, awkwardly clearing his throat and wondering how much alone time he’s going to have once he moves in with the elder next week. Their parents settled on a complex close enough to the university _and_ the Kim’s building, a compromise since none of their parents could agree on whose place they would stay at.

He isn’t happy about having to pack up all his things and share his space, but it’s with Jongin and he can only imagine how happy he’ll be once he’s _surrounded_ by the elder’s scent on a daily basis. His bite mark has been throbbing lately, and he knows enough that it’s probably because his alpha isn’t around as much as he should be. The scent on the shirt he has isn’t even all that strong anymore either.

Jongin tilts his head back a little, exposing his neck a bit more making him immediately look away with a flush. “I go in at eight, usually get home after six unless I have a lot of work to do, so sometimes after seven.”

Kyungsoo nods, frowning a little, “Most of my classes end at _two_ ,” he voices, not knowing how he’s going to manage to spend any time with the elder. Jongin will probably want to rest once he gets home, maybe shower, eat dinner, go to bed early if he has to be up first thing in the morning. He wants to spend actual time with his mate, and right now he's not sure how that's going to happen.

“Cool,” Jongin dismisses, taking his phone out and glancing at the screen before pocketing it back in his suit jacket. “My mother wants to have a wedding party next weekend, she doesn’t really want you there but considering you’re the groom, you have to show up.”

Kyungsoo quickly nods his head, supposing there’s not much he can do right away about Jongin’s mother not caring for him. He’ll grow on her, if not, he’s heard worse horror stories about mother-in-law’s.

“I’ll buy you an outfit,” Jongin decides, giving another once over making him frown. “You’re small, it should be easy to find something nice enough.”

“I have nice clothes,” he argues, a little insulted that Jongin would assume otherwise. “I was taking a test! No one gave me time to change,” he adds on when Jongin doesn’t look convinced.

“I’ll have my secretary drop it off with you by next Friday,” Jongin dismisses, making him let out an irritated little whine. “But let’s go do this thing so I’m not late for my 3 o’clock meeting,” the alpha replies, giving him a  half-smile that has him immediately nodding his head and grabbing onto his arm.

Kyungsoo hopes Jongin at least has good taste.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an update so soon??? lol dont get used to it  
> i actually need to write a proposal this week so another update wont come for a while  
> but HAPPY VALENTINES DAY? 
> 
> for clarification on kyungsoo's dads and what he calls them:  
> alpha dad - daddy  
> beta dad - dad  
> ill probably just refer to them by rank within the text but dialogue will address them by the above terms. i really dont wanna keep writing daddy LOL but ill try and figure out how to hopefully not make people confused


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.Y.T. = Pretty Young Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i have no self control *shrugs*

If Jongin were to picture his wedding, it would probably be in some botanical garden his mother picked out. It would be expensive and it would be full of unnecessary things. He’s almost certain his mother would have gotten doves if she could. It would be a hassle and a nuisance and he would have put up with it because she’s his mom and she’s very particular about what she wants. She’s also very particular on how they present themselves to other families.

So, he’s pretty sure he’s now her least favorite child for going and marking a random omega who ended up being the youngest son of the family his parents hate the most. It started with their grandparents hating one another, which led to their parents, which then leads to him and Seungsoo hating one another. It’s basically a family tradition for them to hate one another. Jongin’s _great_ at upholding the tradition, fantastic at it, considering he knows exactly how to one up Do Seungsoo when he puts his mind to it. For example, if he wanted to annoy him right now, he could probably lean over and give his soon to be husband a simple kiss.

But they’re kind of in the middle of the wedding ceremony and Kyungsoo seems like he’s easily distracted. It’s pretty much a given considering the boy is only twenty. If he recalls correctly, Kyungsoo was easily distracted the night they met. It was almost cute if not inconvenient.

Jongin sighs as the judge continues talking, the reality settling in finally and making him want to frown. He’s marrying a twenty-year-old, twenty is only one year from nineteen, which is basically eighteen, which basically makes Kyungsoo a teenager in every way but a legal sense. His tiny omega is looking a little nervous and he kind of wants to tell him _to calm down_ , that his scent is becoming a bit overwhelming, but that would probably just make him distressed. Well, even more distressed than it already is. Kyungsoo is attractive he supposes, even in the sweats. But he really didn’t plan on getting married until he was thirty and his mother was desperate enough to not care _who_ he got married to.

Now he’ll have to deal with her being unhappy and making it known as much as she can. As if her nagging for him to date someone wasn’t bad enough. At least his father somehow managed to suppress his anger and take it out on his work instead of him. His mother, however, is wanting to throw a party and probably pressure him into something, he’s not sure what.

“Jongin?” he hears his name being called so he looks down at Kyungsoo, the omega looking up at him with concerned frown.

He looks over at the judge when he clears his throat, giving him an unhappy frown that has him realizing he  _probably_ should be be paying more attention. He hesitantly smiles, wondering what he’s missed and thinking it could be only be one thing, he hesitantly opens his mouth.

“I do,” he replies slowly, hoping it doesn’t come out sounding like a question and sighing in relief when the judge goes on. So, he pays more attention and focuses more on Kyungsoo, since he’s starting to smell _sad_ , it’s not pleasant. At least to him it isn’t.

The ceremony goes by in less than a couple of minutes, considering they don’t have rings and by the time he’s fully paying attention he’s being told he can kiss his groom. He hesitates, because there isn’t a _single_ person in the room that even _wants_ them to be married. Kyungsoo’s father’s are not fans of his and Seungsoo will probably attempt to murder him at some point.

Despite that fact, Kyungsoo is looking up at him expectantly, like if he doesn’t give him a kiss he’s going to be hurt. Jongin really doesn’t like it when people cry and he’s pretty sure he could take Seungsoo in a fight, so he sighs, cupping the omegas face and giving him a kiss that is probably not suitable for the occasion because the omega lets out the tiniest moan.

When he pulls away Kyungsoo looks a little out of it, surprising him when he latches his arms around his waist and burrows his face underneath his chin. He awkwardly laughs, patting the top of his head and looking over at his parents, frowning when his mother rolls her eyes. When he glances over at Kyungsoo’s parents he immediately knows at least _one_ of them is trying to figure out how to kill him.

He has to gently pry his new husband off of him, pulling him along when they’re dismissed from the courtroom after they've signed all the required documents. Kyungsoo stays by his side the entire time, something no one looks happy about. Jongin supposes they’re all just going to have to get used to it, himself included. Whether any of them want it or not, he marked Kyungsoo, pretty much sealed the deal that they’re stuck together for the rest of their lives.

“Do you want to eat lunch together?” Kyungsoo questions, tugging on his coat and making him look down.

“I told you I have a meeting at three,” he replies, frowning and checking his phone and seeing it’s about fifteen minutes until two. He still has time to go back to the office and maybe _steal_ someone’s lunch from the break room before he has that board meeting with some of their investors.

“Oh, um, I guess I’ll see you next week then,” Kyungsoo replies, dropping his grip on his coat and letting out a sigh. His scent immediately starts smelling unpleasant again. He’s sad, most likely. Jongin can’t help but be annoyed that the omega’s scent can change so quickly to suit his mood.

“You can come with me to the office,” he relents, knowing the younger male will be nothing but a distraction but it _is_ technically their wedding day and he isn’t supposed to have a sad groom on his wedding day. It all starts now he supposes. He doesn’t want to be a complete ass and ignore the omega, but he’s not sure how he’s supposed to actually dedicate time to spend with him.

“Really?” Kyungsoo questions, looking delighted over it. “You don’t mind?”

He _does_ mind, not liking distractions at work but he can’t very well tell the twenty-year old that. So, he nods his head, looking over at his new in-laws and giving them what he hopes is a friendly smile.

“Unless you had plans?” he asks, sort of hoping they’ll say they do and he won’t have to put up with trying to focus on his work with Kyungsoo’s scent lingering around. He has to try _very_ hard not to pay attention to how _sweet_ he smells.

This is why people usually mark their mates during a heat or a rut, because markings usually mess around with your hormones. Something you really wouldn’t notice if you’re already going through natural bodily changes that happen every several months. He’s spent the past two nights taking such cold showers he might as well go outside and sleep in the snow.

“You should spend time together,” Kyungsoo’s beta father, Hyunmin, replies, surprising him enough that he can’t argue. He nods his head and letsout a little sigh as he reaches in his pockets for his keys. “I’ll make sure he gets home okay,” he replies, not knowing what he’ll actually do.

After Kyungsoo has said his goodbyes, and Seungsoo has spent five minutes glaring at him, he finally manages to lead his husband away from his family and towards the parking garage.

“You drove here?” Kyungsoo questions, trailing behind him.

Jongin nods, not really thinking it’s much of a conversation starting topic. He unlocks his car and opens up the door for Kyungsoo, who seems confused before he gets in. With yet another sigh he walks around and gets into the driver’s seat. He puts the key in the ignition and then adjusts the air settings, waiting a little while for the heater to start warming up the car.

“It’s a nice car,” Kyungsoo speaks up, already buckled in and looking around the small area curiously. “It looks expensive.”

“It was a graduation gift,” he replies, deeming the air warm enough he puts the car in reverse, pressing on the gas a little as he starts to back out of his parking spot.

“It won’t fit a car seat,” he hears Kyungsoo mumble, making him immediately slam on the breaks out of shock.

_“What?!”_ he questions, looking over at the omega with wide eyes. He’s nearly positive he just gave himself whiplash and he curses himself mentally, taking his hand off the wheel to rub his neck.

“I meant when we’re older!” Kyungsoo rushes out, looking panicked, “Not right now, um, I’m _not_ , I just meant for later,” he blabbers, not helping the freaked out feeling he has in his gut. “I mean, I want kids _later_ , when I’m _older_ , don’t you?” he adds on, looking at him worriedly.

Jongin tries to even out his breathing, clearing his throat and turning back to face forwards. He keeps his face impassive, at least he hopes he is, because honestly, he’s not entirely sure he wants children. He loves his niece to death, but raising his own child? It’s a lot of work. Babies pee and they poop and they cry for everything, not to mention they grow up and then you can screw them up in ways he didn’t even know were possible. But that’s not really something he wants to share right now, so instead he nods his head, clearing his throat.

“Yeah, of course,” he replies, about to take his foot off the break before thinking better of it and turning to Kyungsoo who looks _and_ smells miserable. “This is a discussion for a later time, when I’m not operating a piece of giant metal that could possibly crash and kill us both, okay?” he questions, giving the younger boy a smile.

Kyungsoo nods, “I’m _really_ sorry,” he rushes out, looking like he might just start blabbering again making him take another deep breath.

“We should play the quiet game until we get to the office,” he suggests, giving Kyungsoo a pat on the leg despite the offended look he gets in return.

“I’m _twenty_ , not two,” Kyungsoo replies sternly, which makes him tighten his grip on the wheel.

“And look at that, you already lost, let’s try again,” he replies, shaking his head and giving Kyungsoo a sterner look that has the omega sinking into his seat a little and crossing his arms over his chest, looking annoyed, but he stops talking.

Content with the silence he finally pulls out of the parking garage and starts the fifteen-minute drive back to the office. Kyungsoo stays silent majority of the time, although he does take out his phone and start playing some sort of game with music, it’s low enough that it doesn’t bother him. He focuses on the road and thinks about if he has the notes for his meeting. By the time he realizes yes, he does, he’s pulling into the parking garage underneath their building.

Before he gets out of the car though he turns to Kyungsoo, eyeing the omega who is looking confused. “You say _nothing_ to your brother or your dad about anything that goes on in this building, okay?” he states sternly, unsure of how this relationship is going to work business wise.

Kyungsoo is eventually going to work for his own family, while Jongin works for his. _If_ they have kids, he has no idea what they are going to do about them. Would they work for him? Seungsoo? He doesn’t know, he doesn’t want to have to know.

“I’m not a _spy_ ,” Kyungsoo replies, giving him a tiny glare before rolling his eyes. “I haven’t even finished my higher-level business courses yet,” he adds on with a grumble, getting out of the car and closing the door a bit harder than necessary.

Jongin sighs, taking a deep breath before getting out himself and locking the door. Kyungsoo follows after him, holding onto his jacket again once they’re in the elevator. He rests his eyes a little and goes over his mental notes for his meeting, rehearsing the story he’s supposed to tell the board members about his new marriage.

“I don’t like gold,” Kyungsoo speaks up, interrupting his thoughts and making him look behind in confusion. “I don’t want a gold wedding ring. I don’t want silver either. It has to be either white gold or platinum.”

Jongin frowns, “You’re being a bit particular, don’t you think?” he questions, taken back because he was honestly going to get Joohyun to pick something out that looked nice enough. He didn’t even think to ask Kyungsoo about it.

“I didn’t get to pick out a wedding date. I didn’t get to plan it. I didn’t even get to _wear_ what I wanted to. I just got married to you wearing _sweat pants_ and I haven’t showered in two days. I get to pick out what ring I want and you’re _going_ to get it for me,” Kyungsoo replies, more like _demands_ , even giving him a challenging look that makes his eyes widen a little.

He blinks back his surprise, not used to people, let alone omegas that barely even reach his chin, giving him orders. He stares at the twenty-year-old for a good minute before snorting, shaking his head.

“I like gold,” he replies, pursing his lips and watching as Kyungsoo’s eyes widen a bit before he starts frowning, crossing his arms over his chest. “You haven’t showered in two days?” he questions just as the elevator opens and he walks out, heading down the hall towards the main office.

He kind of regrets messing with the omega, because his scent starts flaring up again, but it’s _so easy_ to annoy the Do’s. Kyungsoo seems to _not_ be an exception, although he can at least control his temper, unlike Seungsoo. Kyungsoo just simmers in annoyance as they walk through the intern’s area.

By the time he makes it to the main office area though Kyungsoo isn’t annoyed, he’s _sad_ and Jongin isn’t _that_ heartless. With a sigh he walks over towards Joohyun, the beta looking up at him expectantly when he stops in front of her desk.

“Kyungsoo, this is Joohyun, my secretary,” he introduces, looking over at Kyungsoo who at least has the decency to give Joohyun a bow and a slight wave. “Joohyun, this is my husband, Kyungsoo.”

He feels himself want to frown, the word husband sounding foreign and unnatural on his tongue. Kyungsoo was never even officially his fiancé. Their family deemed it too scandalous for them not to be married to one another when he marked the omega.

Joohyun looks over at the younger male and then back at him, a tiny confused look flashes in her eyes before she awkwardly smiles. “It’s nice to meet you. Congratulations,” she replies, directing it more towards Kyungsoo who says a quiet thank you.

“You have that catalog I gave you yesterday?” he questions, checking his phone for the time and frowning. He’ll _definitely_ have to steal a lunch from the interns break room.

Joohyun nods, digging around her desk before handing it over and then moving to answer her phone when it rings. Jongin takes it and then motions for Kyungsoo to follow him to his office. He wasn’t sure what he was going to keep Kyungsoo occupied with, but he’s always been able to improvise.

“I have a meeting and I need to grab lunch,” he announces, turning around and watching as Kyungsoo observes the area silently. “If you’re hungry tell Joohyun and she’ll order food for you.”

Kyungsoo nods, looking a little upset again making him take a deep breath, trying not to get affected by the omegas scent because he needs to _focus_. With a sigh he hands over the catalog, watching as his husband looks it over with a confused frown.

“Pick out a ring _you_ like, I’ll buy it for you,” he tells the younger boy, pulling the booklet away when Kyungsoo goes to reach for it. “Do _not_ pick out something that’s going to drain my bank account,” he warns before handing it over.

“What time will you be back?” Kyungsoo questions, snatching the catalog from his hands with a glint in his eyes that worries him.

Jongin frowns, “It should take about an hour,” he replies slowly, watching as his husband immediately goes to the section of _platinum_ rings. That’s just the metal used to make it, never mind if Kyungsoo wants _diamonds_. “Do I need to give you a limit?” he questions, not wanting to spend so much on a tiny piece of jewelry.

“I won’t get something unreasonably priced, I know how to behave,” Kyungsoo replies, walking past him to go sit on his leather chair. “I hope your meeting goes well,” he adds on before grabbing a pen from his desk and looking ready to pick something that is definitely _not_ going to be reasonably priced.

Jongin leaves the room hesitantly, going over to Joohyun’s desk and giving her a look. “If you can manage to convince him to want a silver wedding ring, I’ll give you a bonus,” he comments before heading towards the break room the interns use. One of them is bound to have something good to eat.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo sighs as he flips through the ring collection Jongin handed him, stuck between three rings he likes. He completely ignored the comment from Joohyun that there were some nice silver ones and went for what he wanted. They’re all about the same price and definitely not pricey enough to drain Jongin’s bank account. At least, he hopes his alpha has enough money for it not to. He assumes the Kim’s have just as much money as his family. It’s something his dads would buy for him, so he pays more attention to the design than the price after a while.

He settles on one, a platinum ring with a simple design. It has three diamonds that are vertically placed in a line with a center sandblasted ring going around horizontally while the outer ring is smoothed out. Content with the design he’s picked he circles it, puts a little star by it and sets the catalog down on the desk.

He already ate, Joohyun ordering jajangmyeon from a nearby place for him when he asked. It’s nearly four thirty and he’s almost hungry again for dinner and Jongin _still_ isn’t back from his meeting. He’s been gone for over an hour and Kyungsoo is starting to really miss him, his bite mark itching again.

With an annoyed growl he pulls his phone out, opening up the camera app and turning the front facing camera on. He tugs his hoodie down before just taking the thing off and tossing it on the floor. With it off he’s better able to maneuver his shirt out of the way to expose the left side of his shoulder. Just below where his neck and shoulder meet is where the mark is, and it’s flared up. It’s an irritated looking red around the puncture scars, hot to the touch making him worry.

It was fine when he woke up this morning, although it ached a little bit more than he could recall from the past several days. Not knowing too much about bite marks and their immediate affects he goes to google, typing in his symptoms and going to the first webmd page that pops up.

He learned enough in high school to know that people generally have some discomfort. A lot of couples mark each other during a rut or a heat so it goes unnoticed, but he doesn’t think it should be _this_ irritated looking. He skims over the information, frowning when apparently irritation can occur because of the hormonal changes that come with a bonding.  Symptoms can apparently be alleviated by a mate’s scent.

This poses a problem considering they aren’t moving in together until next Saturday. It’s the earliest they could manage to find something available. He isn’t sure if he can last a whole week with his neck irritating him and relying on a shirt that his alpha’s scent is starting to disappear from.

He thinks asking Jongin for a new shirt is a little weird, but he needs _something_. He mopes as he waits for his alpha to get back, his phone battery drained down to the teen percentages. Jongin’s computer is locked too and he’s too scared to try and attempt to login. He’s not comfortable wandering around either, being able to smell several alphas on the floor.

When the door opens he perks up, looking over and spotting Jongin and another male alpha. It leaves him uncomfortable, his lips pulling into a worried frown and he tries to make himself look smaller and unnoticeable.

“You had him waiting for an hour all alone in here?” the unknown alpha questions, turning to Jongin who is just staring at him, almost like he forgot he was even there.

“An hour and a _half_ ,” he speaks up, trying not to let himself get upset over it. He supposes he’s just going to have to lower his expectations of a nice doting husband down a notch or two. He wasn’t sure what to expect, since the only impression he has of Jongin was in bed. He supposes he’s a completely different person outside of it, because the elder barely even looks like he wants to be around him.

“Sorry, the meeting ran long,” Jongin apologizes, shoving the other alpha before walking into his office fully and setting a stack of papers down on his desk. “Did you eat?” he questions, making him perk up a little.

“I had noodles,” he replies, getting out of Jongin’s chair and immediately picking his hoodie off the floor with a blush. He glances at the other alpha and notes he’s handsome, his scent isn’t as nice as Jongin’s. This alpha’s scent smells a little bit like cinnamon and a hint of chocolate. If Kyungsoo weren’t already mated, he might think it was nicer. But Jongin’s scent gives him chills and makes him feel safe.

“This is Taemin, he’s my friend, _I guess_ ,” Jongin introduces, moving around him to sit at his desk. Kyungsoo gives the other male a tiny bow and says hello, squeaking when Jongin yanks him to sit on his lap.

He feels his entire face heat up at the sudden gesture, having to look down at his lap to stop himself from getting embarrassed that Taemin is just watching them. He has to bite back a whine at how good Jongin smells up close too, subconsciously reaching up to touch his mark.

“You wound me, truly you do,” Taemin replies plainly, shaking his head before he smiles and holds out his hand. “It’s nice to officially meet you.”

Kyungsoo hesitates, not knowing if he should actually shake the others alpha’s hand but he doesn’t want to seem rude. He reaches out and gives him a quick handshake before pulling his hand away and wiping it discreetly on his sweats.

“Nice to meet you too,” he replies to be polite, his ears heating up when Jongin’s grip on him tightens. He clears his throat and then looks away, biting his lip to stop himself from making any embarrassing noises.

“You can leave now,” Jongin announces with a bored tone, looking down at the ring catalog he left open on his desk. Kyungsoo squirms a bit, giving Taemin a tiny wave to remain polite before turning to see Jongin’s reaction to his ring of choice.

“I thought you said you would be reasonable,” Jongin finally comments, giving him a look before shifting him on his lap so that way all his weight is on one of the elders thighs.

Kyungsoo looks down at the ring and doesn’t see what’s wrong. It’s nice and isn’t anything over the top. “I like it,” he replies with a confused frown, “Do you not like it?” he questions, slouching sadly at the thought of Jongin not liking it.

“It’s over two _million_ won,” Jongin states plainly, setting the catalog down. “This is almost twice my rent,” he adds on, shaking his head and letting out a tiny huff.

Kyungsoo looks down at the ring and then the price, not understanding why Jongin thinks it’s too much. His dads would gladly get it for him, Seungsoo might even give him his own card if he asked nicely. It doesn’t even have a huge diamond on it either. It’s reasonable.

He looks over at Jongin and tries not to frown, wondering if his husband is one of those rich people who doesn’t like spending their money. He knows Jongin has enough money for it, he has to if he’s even as remotely well paid as Seungsoo.

“I don’t know how much my rent is,” he confesses, biting his lip and attempting to get more comfortable on the elder’s lap. “My dad’s take care of it.”

Jongin remains silent, not replying for a while making him nervous. “They pay for all your stuff? Your tuition, your apartment, your phone, your car?” he questions, not sounding condescending at least, so he nods.

“Yes, but I don’t have a car, I don’t know how to drive,” he replies, clearing his throat and feeling a tad bit embarrassed by it. His friends always tease him about it, but he’s never needed to drive himself anywhere. He usually walks to campus or takes the shuttle. If he’s visiting his parents or Seungsoo, they either pick him up or send their drivers to come and get him.

“So, you’re a business major, who is supposed to eventually be part of a company that is worth _billions_ , and you have no real concept of money?” Jongin questions, tilting his head and looking at him with a frown.

Kyungsoo blinks, not knowing if he should feel insulted or sorry for the elder. He’s not sure how he’s supposed to even answer that question, because he really doesn’t know how to deal with money. He’s never been good with numbers and he doesn’t understand how to choose wise investments. But, he can’t very well tell that to his parents, who expect him to be just like Seungsoo and be good at all those things.

“Does this mean you aren’t getting me the ring I want?” he questions, wanting to sulk because out of the whole catalog that is the _only_ one he wants and now he might not get it. He’s used to getting what he wants.

Jongin lets out a sigh, closing his eyes before patting him on the leg so he stands up, watching in confusion as the elder grabs the catalog and heads to the door. He puts his hoodie back on as he watches, a little cold now that he isn’t next to the elder. He perks up when Jongin calls over Joohyun, telling her to order the one that’s circled before closing the door in a size he assumes will fit him.

“You mean you were giving me a hard time over the price when you were just going to get it for me anyway?” he questions incredulously, feeling himself start to grow agitated with the elder and wanting to _hit_ him.

Jongin shrugs, “You’re really easy to mess with,” the alpha replies, walking back over towards his desk and taking a seat and then patting his leg again for him to sit down.

Kyungsoo huffs, “I think I understand why Seungsoo hates you,” he mumbles before begrudgingly going to sit on the elder’s lap.

 

\--

 

Jongin sighs as he runs his hands through his hair, looking down at the omega who fell asleep on him with a frown. He’s going to have to invest in buying more furniture for his office if Kyungsoo is going to keep bugging him while he’s at work. He figured he could get away with slacking off if only for today, so he decided to let Kyungsoo pick out furniture for their new apartment. He supervised, but apparently, they have the same minimalist tastes, which is good. He doesn’t think he could handle living in apartment with a neon green couch.

It was a little while after they picked out bed sheets that Kyungsoo started nodding off, eventually falling asleep on his lap. His head is resting on his shoulder and he’s curled up as much as he can be. He’s glad the omega is at least small, not weighing too much to be a bother.

He yawns as he looks over his emails, his own eyes drooping but it’s only five thirty, he still has at least thirty minutes that he’s supposed to be working. He’s not sure what he’ll do about Kyungsoo, not wanting to wake him since apparently, he did take a test today. But he doesn’t necessarily want to bring him back to his apartment.

If he brings him back to his apartment he’s not sure he’ll be able to stop a repeat of their first encounter from happening. Jongin doesn’t necessarily want a repeat, because sex makes people grow attached to a certain level and Kyungsoo is already clingy enough as it is. He doesn’t want the omega to get the wrong idea either.

When he hears his door open he looks up, wanting to glare but deciding against it when it’s just Minseok. The elder gives him a weird look as he stands in the doorway before inviting himself in and crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m not interrupting your honey moon, am I?” the elder questions, a hint of a smirk on his face that makes Jongin end up glaring like he wanted to in the first place.

“He’s _asleep_ ,” he replies quietly but sternly, tightening his grip on the omega instinctively.

Minseok makes a face, tilting his head as he looks Kyungsoo over and if the elder didn’t already have a mate, Jongin would probably be growling at him. It’s only natural that he already feels protective over Kyungsoo, but it still makes him want to hit himself upside the head.

“Is he a teenager?” Minseok questions with a concerned frown. “Please tell me he isn’t.”

“He’s _twenty_ ,” he replies plainly, going still when Kyungsoo shifts a little and buries his nose further into his chest. He relaxes once he goes still again, giving Minseok a look to keep it down, not wanting the omega to wake up with a random alpha in the room.

“I knew we shouldn’t have let you listen to P.Y.T too much when you were younger,” Minseok comments, actually giving him a genuine smirk that irritates him to no end.

He rolls his eyes before directing his glare towards his computer screen, “He’s _five_ years younger than me,” he growls out, pausing when Kyungsoo whines in his sleep, shifting again making him grunt.

“He’s a _puppy_ ,” Minseok teases, testing his patience.

He takes a deep breath, calming down immediately because Kyungsoo is _right_ there. His scent is almost overbearing but it’s soothing, helping him not commit murder on his own family. He reminds himself that getting loud will only wake Kyungsoo up before looking back at his cousin.

“Is there a reason you’re annoying the shit out of me?” he questions hotly, wanting Minseok to hurry up and tell him what he wants so he’ll leave.

His cousin has the audacity to look offended, “I just wanted to see if you were up for dinner tomorrow. Jongdae is going on a guilt trip because he let you go off and mark someone on his watch.”

Jongin rolls his eyes, not blaming his cousin in the slightest bit. But if Jongdae is willing to put his money out there as a way to win him back, who is he to say no?

“Sure,” he replies, logging out of his email and deciding he’s done enough for today and shutting down his computer. He’ll have to wake Kyungsoo up once Minseok is gone. He might relent and just take his husband back home with him, not wanting to make a trip out of the way just to drop him off.

“You have to bring him though,” Minseok replies, motioning towards Kyungsoo who is still comfortably asleep.

Jongin frowns, eyeing his cousin and trying to figure out if it’s some sort of trap or not. His cousins won’t be rude to Kyungsoo, although they may bug him on purpose just because he’s a Do. He doesn’t think they’ll purposefully be _mean_ to his mate, but that doesn’t make him unhesitant to agree to bring him.

“C’mon, we just want to meet him properly. Quit making that face like I’m plotting something,” Minseok speaks up, lowering his voice half way when he moves to glare again.

With yet another sigh Jongin looks down at his omega, not even knowing anything about him that he has to hide. He barely even knows the omega himself, he’s hesitant to bring him along to a meeting with his cousins where they’ll pester him with questions he doesn’t even know the answers to yet.

He knows Kyungsoo is twenty, a Do, and in university. He has expensive taste, doesn’t know how to budget more than likely. Kyungsoo can’t drive and doesn’t own a car. Other than that, he’s clueless, not even knowing if he has a favorite color or not.

“If he’s comfortable with it, we’ll go,” he finalizes, resting his chin on the younger boy’s head and wondering if he should just get a cab home, exhausted from having to defend himself in the board meeting earlier today. Some of them are dead set on hating him, but he at least he didn’t back down and his dad seemed content enough with it all.

“Well if you get permission let Jongdae know so he’ll quit bugging me,” Minseok replies, giving him a halfwave before seeing himself out.

Jongin looks at the time and then at Kyungsoo and decides to hell with it, grabbing his phone and texting Joohyun to call them a cab. He’ll deal with regretting it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i swear im done with constant updates...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lapse in judgment (part two of a continuing saga)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> badly written smut is in this chapter  
> so yeah  
> a warning: birth control methods discussed in the end part of the chapter  
> idk how people really feel about that so i figured a warning might be appropriate

* * *

When Kyungsoo wakes up he’s warm, surrounded by Jongin’s scent making him contently sigh. He doesn’t remember the last time he slept so well, his limbs feeling light as he moves to stretch. The bed is comfortable, a feathered down blanket keeping him warm while the mattress must be made of some expensive sort of material for it to be so _soft_.

His stomach grumbles, making him realize he hasn’t even eaten dinner. He sits up with a tiny yawn, rubbing his eyes and pausing when he realizes he’s in Jongin’s bed. The first time he woke up in the elder’s bed, he felt nauseated and sore. At least this time he’s coherent enough to realize that Jongin actually brought him back to his apartment. Somehow, he didn’t even manage to wake up on the way there, surprising him but he _did_ stay up relatively late the night before.

He looks around, noting the pile of clothes on the floor has been cleaned up and there are a couple of boxes already piled near the door. He listens closely and realizes that Jongin is taking a shower, making him flush and burrow back into the bed. He buries his face in the elder’s pillow to try and _not_ think about Jongin in the shower, but it doesn’t really help him much. It actually makes it worse so he sits up, rubbing his eyes and telling himself to calm down. He sighs before looking around, surprised when he spots his phone on a charger next to the bed. He reaches over and grabs it, seeing his notifications and letting out a sigh of relief that he has no missed phone calls. It’s nearing eight thirty and he’s starved.

When he hears the bathroom door open, he twitches a little, looking up and nearly choking when he sees Jongin is only in a towel. His mouth goes dry and he unabashedly stares, suddenly hating the navy-blue towel with his entire being. He hears Jongin clear his throat but he can’t pull his eyes away, squirming on the bed a little because he doesn’t even have to imagine what’s under the towel. He’s already seen it.

“My face is up here, sweetheart,” he hears Jongin call, making him finally let out a tiny breath before looking up. Jongin is giving him a borderline scolding look, a frown on his lips as he crosses his arms over his chest, which only distracts him again.

Jongin is, well, reminiscent of one of those Greek statues he had to study when taking his art history course. He’s built tall and broad and obviously works out if the arms and abs are any indicator of it. Jongin could probably be a model if he wanted to. He’s honestly still sure that Jongin only slept with him because they were both half-drunk and he was probably the easiest looking omega at the bar.

Jongin is just, a highly attractive person that shouldn’t have even been interested in an omega like him. Not to mention Jongin is most _definitely_ an alpha, the towel doing a very good job at hiding it. He’s a little intimidated thinking about it now that he isn’t inebriated. He doesn’t have any real-life experience to base it off of, but he has a laptop, he’s been curious, especially during his heats. He’s looked online and well, Jongin is much bigger than anything he ever saw.

He probably would have second guessed even attempting if he had been sober. Alcohol apparently makes him not think anything through though, because his first time shouldn’t have been while he was drunk and lead to him being _married_. He doesn’t remember everything in detail, he can only recall it feeling good. Better than getting off on his own.  Just thinking about it makes him shiver a little and Jongin can probably smell it on him because he snaps his fingers, finally making him look up. The elder looks like he wants to say something but he’s cut off by the shrill noise of his phone starting to ring. He twitches, looking down at his phone and seeing Seungsoo’s name he smiles, immediately picking up the call.

“Hi hyung,” he answers, not noticing how Jongin is walking towards him until he smells him, immediately tuning out what Seungsoo is asking him. He looks up and doesn’t even fight it when Jongin grabs his phone from him and brings it up to his ear.

“We’re on our _honeymoon,_ Seungsoo, don’t be a cock-block,” he hears Jongin state before hanging up, making him blanch.

Jongin tosses his phone onto the bed and then moves to go towards the closet when he reaches out. He surprises the elder _and_ himself when he takes hold of the top of the towel, effectively making the alpha go still in his spot.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jongin questions, a little bit of heat behind the question making him immediately drop his hand.

He swallows, wetting his lips before forcing himself to look up at the elder. “Can we…,” he trails off, feeling his cheeks start to heat up. He can’t even get the words out his mouth without wanting to die, immediately looking back down at his lap and trying to ignore how close Jongin is. He hopes Jongin can take a hint so he won’t have to say it out loud.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Jongin replies sternly, moving away from him and frowning. “You should go shower. I’ll find a takeout menu,” he adds on before walking towards the closet like he was originally doing.

Kyungsoo tries his hardest not to whimper, sucking in a deep breath and forcing himself to get up.  He walks straight to the restroom, despite the fact that he knows he has no clothes to change into. He closes the door and locks it, sliding down and sitting miserably on the bathroom floor. He shakes his head and pats his face, looking around and trying not to let the embarrassment sink in.

He stands up and looks through the drawers and cabinets, seeing toiletries and more navy and light blue towels. Not caring if he’s being nosy he opens up the medicine cabinet, looking through the medicines and frowning when he realizes Jongin takes suppressants. It makes sense, considering that his job apparently requires a lot of time and dedication. Ruts only get in the way of all that and they’re a bit more painful to work through alone, at least, from what he hears. The Kim’s don’t seem like the type to even let Jongin get someone to help him with it. His own parents never allowed him to during his heats, at least.

He sets the bottle back where it belongs and then turns towards the shower. He’s a little put out that it’s just a stand in shower, not even a tub to take a bath in. He pulls his hoodie over his head and then reaches to turn on the shower. He spends some time adjusting the water so it’s warm before ridding himself of his clothes. He gets in and immediately sighs at the heat, glad to be getting rid of the dirt and grease from his hair from the past two days. He reaches for the shampoo and pouts when he moves to sniff it. It’s too strong for his liking, not caring for the overbearing scents a lot of mens products come in. His own shampoo at home smells like honey and he never wears lotion that is overbearing either, preferring more natural scents that aren’t too strong. He’ll just have to make sure he buys his own bath products when they move in together.

Not wanting to deal with the mortification of getting turned down by Jongin on their wedding night, he stays in the shower longer than necessary. When the water starts to actually turn cold he gets out, opening the cupboard and grabbing a towel. He wraps it around his waist and then uses another to attempt to dry his hair before realizing he doesn’t know what to do now. He can’t very well wear the same clothes from before, knowing they’re dirty. He hesitantly unlocks the door and peeks his head out, noting that the bedroom door is closed and there are clothes on the bed. With a sigh of relief, he walks out of the restroom and over to the bed, grabbing the clothes and wondering if they’ll even fit.

There’s a shirt and a pair of sweatpants with a drawstring along with a clean pair of boxers. He slips on the underwear first, surprised that they actually fit before bringing the shirt up and putting it on. It’s too big, hanging off one of his shoulders and going past his waist. It’s comfortable though and smells like Jongin so he deals with having to try and adjust it.

The sweat pants however, look too big, even if they have a drawstring he doubts they’ll fit him. He holds them up to his waist and frowns seeing them go beyond where his feet are. He bites his lip as he contemplates putting them on, deciding against it and tossing them back on the bed. Jongin’s apartment is warm enough for it to matter so he leaves the room without them on.

Walking around is a lot easier when he’s not hung over and he’s able to find the kitchen area without any problems. He spots Jongin at his counter, looking through some take out pamphlets. He hesitantly walks over, clearing his throat when Jongin doesn’t look up. When Jongin finally looks up he’s already in the entry way to the kitchen, pausing near the refrigerator and crossing his arms over his chest awkwardly when the elder stares him down.

“Where are the pants I left you?” Jongin questions, clearing his throat before looking away.

Kyungsoo looks down at himself and realizes his shirt may be a bit too long. He shrugs, walking closer to the elder to try and see what kind of takeout menu he’s looking over.

“They were too big,” he replies, taking the pink menu from the elder and looking it over, smiling when he realizes it’s from a nearby American cuisine place. “Can I get a steak?” he questions, looking up and going wide eyed when Jongin leans down and kisses him.

He doesn’t even have time to react before Jongin is pulling away and cursing underneath his breath. “I shouldn’t have done that, I take it back,” Jongin blabbers, shaking his head and moving back.

Kyungsoo frowns, looking up at the elder in confusion. “How do you take back a kiss?” he questions, to which Jongin ignores him. The alpha is staring again, this time at his neck where his bite mark is probably visible since the shirt keeps moving around.

He thinks to cover it up, but decides against it, biting his lip when he realizes Jongin is affected by it. He’s spent enough time the past couple of days asking his friends and looking things up on the internet to know that newly mated alphas like their bite marks being displayed openly. It’s supposed to be comforting to see their bite mark, it means the mate in question is proud of it. Kyungsoo supposes it’s like showing off an engagement ring to all your friends, except it’s a bit more intimate of a gesture to show off the mark.

Intimate enough that Jongin is starting to smell aroused by it. It almost makes him laugh, having to bite his lip to stop from doing so. He knows marking affects your hormones, but he supposes he’s so used to having to go through heats that he’s better able to control himself. Jongin, on the other hand, is starting to look like he wants to mark him again.

“I can cover it up if it’s bothering you,” he speaks up, about to reach up and pull his shirt up when Jongin surges forward, kissing him again.

Kyungsoo shivers, parting his lips open for the elder and mewling when Jongin starts mapping out his mouth with his tongue. He has to stand on his tiptoes to chase after him when Jongin tries pulling away, resting his hands on the elder’s shoulders.

He nearly squeaks when he feels Jongin’s hand is on his waist before it goes even lower. The elder makes him hike his leg up until he realizes what he’s trying to do. Kyungsoo hops a little which helps the elder pick him up before pushing him into the fridge.

The first time Jongin pushed him against something, he was drunk. So he starts to over think things now that he's sober., He's not really knowing what he should be doing. Is he even a good kisser? What if he’s too heavy? It’s embarrassing how inexperienced he is and he hopes Jongin doesn't mind. 

He bites his lip when Jongin pulls away, tightening his grip on the elder’s shoulders when he feels him start nosing at his neck. He starts squirming when he gets near his bite mark, the area still highly sensitive. He tightens his grip around the elder’s waist, squeezing his eyes shut and forcing himself not to make any noise when Jongin grinds him into the fridge. He ends up letting out a little wince though, which makes Jongin pause.

“The handle is digging into my back,” he mumbles, flushing when Jongin pulls away, looking like he’s finally coming to his senses because he stills in his spot.

Kyungsoo awkwardly clears his throat, pouting when Jongin moves to set him back down on his feet. He gives the elder a questioning look and tries his hardest not to whine at how cold he feels when Jongin takes a step away from him.

“That was a lapse in judgement and will _not_ happen again,” Jongin says sternly, sounding like he’s talking more to himself than he is to him.

“Okay,” he replies, tugging his shirt down to cover what the lapse in judgement started doing to him.

“You should, go put on some pants,” Jongin mumbles before clearing his throat and awkwardly looking away.

Kyungsoo supposes he should listen so he goes and puts on the sweatpants, having to roll them up a lot for him not to trip. By the time he makes it back to the kitchen Jongin is composed and has a different take out menu in his hands.

“How do you feel about Chinese food?” the alpha questions, not looking up and Kyungsoo supposes it really doesn’t matter at this point.

“It’s fine,” he mumbles, trying not to feel sad over getting rejected twice in the span of about an hour _and_ not getting a steak.

 

\--

 

Jongin chews on his food carefully, picking out the carrots in the fried rice and setting them aside. He’s got a to-go box in his hands and is currently lounging on the bed, Kyungsoo to his right and poking at his own food.

He only has a television in the bedroom, preferring to watch while lying down comfortably, which means sitting on the bed with his mate right next to him and trying to control himself. It’s a huge test to his patience to have the omega right next to him, in his bed, still smelling so sweet. It’s almost a crime not to be marking him all up but he knows that’s just the hormones talking so he ignores them.

He’s already full but continues to eat, hoping to distract himself long enough that he doesn’t do anything stupid. Again. After the mishap in the kitchen he had secluded himself to the living room and ordered them takeout once Kyungsoo was back and in actual pants. He thinks to make it a rule that the omega has to wear pants at _all times_ once they move in together but refrains from bringing it up for now.

“My cousins are having dinner tomorrow, they want us to go,” he speaks up, looking at Kyungsoo who doesn’t really react, eyes trained on the television screen instead. “They want to meet you,” he adds on, frowning when he still doesn’t get a reaction.

“Are any of them alphas?” Kyungsoo questions, turning to him with a concerned frown on his lips.

Jongin nods, not seeing why it should matter, but then again, he doesn’t know the younger boy that well to understand these things in the first place. “They won’t be mean or anything,” he replies, trying to reassure the omega who smells nervous. “It’s just one of them, the other two are betas,” he adds on.

Kyungsoo squirms a bit before nodding his head, not saying anything after that and going back to watching the television in silence. Jongin tries to pay as little attention to him as possible, forcing his eyes to stay either on his food or the television.

When he’s done munching mindlessly on his food he sets it down on the nightstand on his left, stretching out a bit and crossing his arms over his chest as he watches the home renovation show Kyungsoo picked out. It’s interesting enough since he usually doesn’t watch these sorts of shows but he would prefer the history channel to a couple with horrible taste in décor.

He notices Kyungsoo moving in his peripheral vision but doesn’t think anything of it, focusing on the on-screen couple’s budget for their renovation instead. He goes very still when he notices Kyungsoo lean over him, setting his own takeout box on the night stand before moving back. It’s just a quick movement but it’s enough for his scent to have some sort of effect on him. He clears his throat before reaching over and turning off the light switch, knowing it’s late and they should probably get some rest. He doesn’t turn off the television just yet though, wanting to know what house the couple ends up picking to renovate.

“Do I have to sleep on the couch?” Kyungsoo questions, sounding borderline pathetic making him look over and immediately start to feel kind of horrible.

He didn’t even notice that he’s obviously not in a happy mood and he _should_. He's apparently a horrible mate already. Jongin frowns, wanting to say yes, because it would be so much easier if the omega _wasn’t_ in his bed. But Kyungsoo looks _sad_ , just like he did the other night in the bar and Jongin is a weak man, sober or not.

“Of course not,” he replies, the words coming out before he can stop them. It has an instant effect on the omega, his lips twitching into a small little smile.

His scent immediately flares up into something _sweet_ and borderline overbearing. It has him instinctively moving forward and giving him a kiss, immediately regretting it. But before he can even correct his millionth mistake of the day though, Kyungsoo is snaking a hand around his neck and pulling him down, opening his mouth obediently. He goes still when he feels a hand sneaking its way into his pajama bottoms. He shivers a little, because Kyungsoo’s hands are a little cold. He thinks to stop him, because now he’s starting to realize what they’re doing, but Kyungsoo’s scent says the opposite. It’s encouragingly sweet. It’s not even fair really, because the second Kyungsoo actually manages to grip his cock and give it a little squeeze, he's a goner.

Kyungsoo is inexperienced, Jongin can tell that much. But he's eager, making all sorts of pleased noises that go straight to his gut. He’s needy too, letting out a pathetic whine when he pulls away long enough to get his own shirt off before going back to nose along the omegas neck. Kyungsoo’s neck is apparently still sensitive, because the second he reaches the bite mark he lets out the filthiest moan he’s ever heard.  It only urges him to want to leave another mark, but he’s pretty sure it will only make matters worse so he licks at it instead. The motion has Kyungsoo squirming, his back arching off the bed. When he gives an experimental suck on the area Kyungsoo’s hand goes still and the omega curses, surprising him but doesn’t stop him from repeating the motion. It apparently has a very positive effect on Kyungsoo, because his scent goes from sweet to something different that Jongin can only vaguely remember from their drunken night together.

“You’re making me wet,” Kyungsoo whines, making him groan at the realization before going to kiss the omega again to stop him from talking.

Once Kyungsoo starts nibbling on his ear and whining for him to fuck him, knot him, everything starts to escalate a whole lot faster, the need of wanting to please his mate turning everything into a blur. He doesn’t know how he manages to get both of their pants off but he does. He tunes out a majority of the noises and things Kyungsoo starts saying when he stretches him, because they’re filthy and it turns him on more than he wants to admit. He doesn’t really have a real coherent thought until he’s bottomed out and Kyungsoo’s nails are digging into his shoulder blades. He doesn’t move, knowing that Kyungsoo is probably not _that_ experienced and he doesn’t want to accidentally hurt him. He’s sweating, he realizes, burying his face in the omega’s neck and kissing at his bite mark. He feels suddenly very possessive over it, over _Kyungsoo_ , which only makes him want to bite him all over again. He doesn't think that's a good sign.

He shouldn’t be doing this, _especially_ not when he’s still hormonal from marking the omega in the first place. He should have made Kyungsoo sleep on the couch, or made _himself_ sleep on the couch. He can think of a million reasons why he should _not_ be having sex with Do Kyungsoo, but the omega smells so damn  _sweet_ , it kind of makes him an idiot. His thoughts get interrupted when Kyungsoo starts moving on his own accord, letting out tiny frustrated whines that override his hesitance and immediately kicks his instincts into gear as he starts to move.

Kyungsoo is wet and hot and smells so _good_ it has his own eyes watering as he tries his very hardest not to just knot him then and there. He’s sober, so it should be easier to control himself, but his body is betraying him and he can already feel the signs of his knot starting to swell. He needs to pull out, he has to do it soon, he can at least manage to realize that. He opens his mouth to try and explain that to Kyungsoo when the omega starts nosing at his jaw.

“Can I mark you too?” Kyungsoo questions, his voice breaking into a moan when he tries to hike his legs up higher. Kyungsoo sounds out of breath and blissed out and Jongin doesn’t think. He just nods his head and lets out a groan, fucking the omega into the mattress as hard as he can to try and make one of them come, not even sure who he's trying to please at this point.

He barely registers Kyungsoo kissing him on the shoulder but he feels it when he bites him, because it _hurts_. Kyungsoo’s canines aren’t as sharp as his own, so he has to bite down harder for it to leave a mark. Despite the pain Jongin feels his knot starting to swell and he instinctively finds where he left his own mark on the omega and bites down as he hits his orgasm, which triggers Kyungsoo’s and he can barely _breathe_ when the omega tightens around him and starts clawing at his back.

He doesn’t stop moving until he’s overly sensitive and Kyungsoo is whining, hitting him lightly on the arm before going limp on the bed. His head starts to clear and he realizes he can’t pull out even if he wanted to, his knot swollen and not feeling like it will go down any time soon. He also realizes he isn’t wearing a condom, but that’s the least of his problems. There’s a throbbing pain in his shoulder that has him mentally cursing, shuddering when Kyungsoo starts lapping at it, making his cock twitch appreciatively.

“ _Shit_ ,” he breathes out, shuddering when Kyungsoo starts sucking. “Stop _doing_ that,” he grunts out, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to stop himself from doing the same to the omega.

“Can still feel you coming,” Kyungsoo groans, _mortifying_ him, because he is. “Feels good, so good,” he whines, starting to move his hips again making him wheeze.

“Stop moving!” he replies frantically, lifting himself up enough to try and glare his way into making Kyungsoo be obedient. He immediately regrets it, because Kyungsoo’s hair is soaked, his skin flushed a pretty pink color, and he's pouting. He’s practically glowing, looking positively fucked and it certainly doesn’t help him try and get unaroused enough to pull out.

“M’tired,” Kyungsoo mumbles, moving around before realizing it’s a bad idea and letting out a little whine. “Why is your knot so big?”

Jongin glares, “ _Stop_ _talking_ ,” he snaps, taking a deep breath and trying to even out his breathing. “Just, be quiet, _please_ ,” he huffs, sighing and looking over at his alarm clock, thankful he doesn’t work on weekends.

This is bad, so very bad and he can't even do anything about it. He curses himself mentally, resting his forehead against the pillows and tries to _breathe_. By the time he’s able to pull out, Kyungsoo is falling asleep, letting out a tiny noise before turning on his side and burying his nose into the pillows. Jongin only has enough energy to grab the remote and turn off the television before he flops down next to his husband and immediately curses at himself, knowing he’ll have to deal with the consequences in the morning.

 

\--

 

Jongin stares at himself in the mirror with a frown, eyes trained on his right shoulder where there is a very distinctive bite mark. Kyungsoo marked him. He _let_ Kyungsoo mark him. He _knotted_ the omega, _again_ , when he marked him. He’s never going to be able to live this down. It’s the first thing he thought of when he woke up, the second being he really needed to pee. He got out of bed, went to his wardrobe to grab something to change into and hopped in the shower.

He didn’t look at it before he got into the shower but afterwards, he knew he had to. He managed to get himself into his underwear and sweat pants before he cleared the fog on the mirror enough to see it. It’s a little red but otherwise already healed up. He doesn’t even have the want to touch it, knowing it’s probably sensitive.

This mark, it’s going to complicate things. It’s one thing for him to have already accidentally marked the twenty-year-old, but he just made it even **_worse_** by letting the omega reciprocate it. It’s more than likely going to trigger him into a rut soon, which he can’t afford with work and Kyungsoo’s classes. Not only that, but he didn’t use a condom, like a fucking _idiot_.

He groans as he reaches over for his shirt, having already taken longer than necessary in the shower to avoid having to have a conversation with Kyungsoo that he really doesn’t want to have. He sighs as he reaches for the door, opening it up and seeing Kyungsoo sitting on the bed, in the shirt _he_ was wearing last night. Just the shirt. He hesitates but eventually walks over towards the omega when he looks up. He stays standing, not trusting himself to sit next to the younger male when he’s under dressed like he is now, that and he’s not sure how clean the sheets are at this point. He had a moment of weakness and it will _not_ happen again, he vows to himself.

“I didn’t use a condom,” he starts off, making Kyungsoo look up at him with a tiny blush and a confused frown. “Are you on birth control?” he questions, feeling highly uncomfortable having this conversation so early in the morning.

Kyungsoo blushes, but nods his head, “It helps with my heats,” he mumbles, clearing his throat before tugging on his shirt to try and cover more of his thighs but it only exposes more of his neck and Jongin holds his breath.

He made a mess of his neck, the area reddish blue from all his mouth work last night, not to mention his mark is even more prominent now. He really doesn’t know how much more of an effect it will have on Kyungsoo, but the birth control should help, he _thinks_. He might have to suggest an added heat suppressant, but that’s not his priority right now.

He really has to choose his next sentence carefully, not wanting to offend the omega but needing to voice his concerns. He doesn’t know how the younger male feels about these types of things, but he knows neither of them are ready nor can they afford a kid to come out of this mess.

“I think, to be safe, you should take a morning after pill,” he says slowly, not knowing how Kyungsoo will react because he doesn’t even _know_ the omega well enough.

Kyungsoo just stares at him, blinking a couple of times before clearing his throat. “Oh…” the omega replies quietly, his face and scent unreadable for once, which is worrisome.

“I’m not saying you _need_ to, if you don’t want to take it I’m not going to force you to. I just think it’s better to be safe,” he explains, not wanting to pressure the omega into anything. But he also doesn’t want to chance it. He’s already stressed enough thinking about possibly going into a rut at any given moment on top of hoping Kyungsoo doesn’t go into heat.

“If you buy it I’ll take it,” Kyungsoo says after a while, shrugging before looking back up at him.

Jongin tries his hardest to try and scent him out, to see if he just made him sad or upset, but Kyungsoo just smells like he normally does. Sweet. He’s not sure what to make of it but he doesn’t want to push him to feel anything negative either, so he nods.

“Okay,” he replies, clearing his throat and scratching at his temple. “We can go get breakfast after you shower. Um, we can stop at the store before or after, whatever you want,” he comments, not knowing how to go about talking about these sorts of things. “If you decide you don’t want to take it, it’s fine,” he adds on.

“I don’t have any clothes,” Kyungsoo replies, moving on from the subject so Jongin tries to stop thinking about it.

“I can go put your stuff in the washer...I’ll attempt to find something else for you to wear,” he tells the younger boy, trying to smile but it just feels awkward. “We can go pick up some clothes from your apartment before we eat.”

Kyungsoo nods his head, “Okay, thank you,” he replies, smiling a little so Jongin coughs, walking towards the door so the omega can walk to the restroom without feeling uncomfortable.

He sighs, not knowing what he’s going to tell his cousins, or his _parents_ for that matter, about the bite mark _he_ now has. He has to at least tell his father, never really getting any time off of work considering he’s supposed to be learning how to take over within the next ten or so years. His dad needs to know these sort of things right away, he could get his bank account frozen if he doesn't tell him. His mom, well, he can withhold it from her for a while, he hopes. He's still trying to figure out a way for her not to hate him over marking Kyungsoo in the first place.

He doesn’t even have an excuse this time, he’s just an idiot. He becomes an idiot around Kyungsoo, for whatever his reason, the omegas scent makes him not think. He hasn’t had a rut in a long time and he knows it’s probably a little bit unhealthy, but he doesn’t have the time. He can’t afford to take a week or so off of work. At this point there isn’t even anything he can do. Marking Kyungsoo, _twice_ , on top of the omega marking _him_ , his body is going to do what it thinks it’s supposed to be doing. He briefly wonders if he can get a higher dosage of his suppressants before going to attempt to find more clothes that _might_ fit Kyungsoo. This time, he's giving him a turtle neck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay NOW i swear constant updates will not be a thing


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which yet another cell phone screen shatters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is 7k and i hate myself for it but what else is new

Once Kyungsoo has showered and changed into clothes that are obviously too big for him, Jongin decides they _really_ need to go get him something new to wear. He asks the omega for his address and he drives them there. Kyungsoo’s apartment is about twenty minutes from his own, nearby the university and is mostly catered to students.

Kyungsoo doesn’t have a roommate and lives in a studio that is completely furnished with matching décor. He has a huge television and a dark brown couch along with a matching ottoman. There are some pictures hanging up that he’s going to have to investigate in hopes he can find something to embarrass Seungsoo with.

“Um, you can make yourself at home. I’m going to change, and then I need to call my dads. I call them every morning,” Kyungsoo informs him, making him glance over in surprise.

“You call your dads every morning?” he questions, trying not to sound like he’s judging since the car ride there was awkwardly uncomfortable and silent. He really doesn’t want to upset the omega, but he really doesn’t understand why a twenty-year-old would want to call his parents every day.

“Unless I wake up late, but I call them at least once a day,” Kyungsoo replies, moping a little and shrugging. “Do you not talk to your dad every day?” he questions, looking up at him with a confused frown.

Jongin nods, “I mean I do, but only because I work for him. I wouldn’t if he literally wasn’t down the hall from me,” he comments, not understanding the _want_ to speak to his parents on a daily basis.

He enjoys his weekends not being bothered by his father. He loves him of course, but when he has see him every day of the work week, has to listen to him bark out orders and be picky, he doesn’t want to hear his voice for a full two days if he can help it. He loves his mom too, but he really only talks to her if she calls him, which is maybe a couple of times a month. She prefers to text and Jongin is thankful.

“Oh, well, my daddy likes hearing about my day… He’s always wanting to know if I need more money or things for school, so I talk to him, but it’s not like I _have_ to or anything, I’m an adult,” Kyungsoo blurts, not sounding like he’s an adult _at all_ but Jongin keeps the comment to himself.

“I never said you couldn’t, I don’t really care,” he replies, shrugging before moving towards the living room and sitting down on the couch, snatching the remote and turning on the television while he waits. “Take your time.”

“Okay, I’ll only take a couple of minutes, I promise,” Kyungsoo rushes out, giving him a smile before walking over to his bedroom.

Jongin watches him grab some clothes before he goes to change in the restroom. Bored, he flips through the television guide, settling on a documentary before propping his feet up on the ottoman. He hears Kyungsoo exit the restroom and then vaguely sees him sit on his bed, phone to his ear.

He tries his hardest not to eavesdrop, but the apartment isn’t _that_ big and student apartments have thin walls. He hears a chipper “ _good morning daddy!”_ before Kyungsoo starts talking. Kyungsoo tells his father that he ate takeout last night, that _apparently_ , _he_ took him home last night and now he’s picking him up to go eat breakfast. Jongin tilts his head, wondering how and why Kyungsoo is such a great liar. The omega uses bits of the truth and shapes the lie around that, which is smart he supposes.

He tries not to judge, understanding enough about Kyungsoo to know he’s _spoiled_ and his dads coddle him. He supposes Kyungsoo can’t very well tell his father he spent the night getting _knotted_ , but he really doesn’t need to lie about spending the night. They’re going to _live_ _together_ in a week, sharing a bed, _maybe_. He honestly doesn’t think that’s such a great idea, especially after last night. But he can’t very well make Kyungsoo sleep on the couch in his own apartment. He has some brainstorming to do he supposes.

He twitches when he feels his own phone vibrate, an incoming call from Minseok that has his eyes rolling. He lets it go to voicemail before he texts the elder that they _will_ be going to dinner later, and then puts his phone on silent, not wanting to see the reply from the group chat he has for his cousins.

“I’m ready,” Kyungsoo speaks up, surprising him since he expected him to be on the phone a lot longer.

The twenty-year-old is wearing a black sweater along with dark skinny jeans that Jongin is sure are hard to take off, but he stops that train of thought before it even develops. He’s satiated enough from last night that he can actually control himself, so he clears his throat and stands up. He looks Kyungsoo over before realizing he’s forgetting something.

“Don’t you need a coat?” he questions, searching his pockets for his car keys and shaking his head when Kyungsoo’s eyes go wide before he’s rushing back to his room.

He snorts, taking his keys out and watching as Kyungsoo comes back with a beige coat in his arms. The omega gives him a tiny smile before heading towards the door so Jongin follows after him. He waits for him to lock up before heading towards his car. He unlocks it and gets in, turning on the engine and then putting on his seat belt, wondering where he wants to eat.

“Can you teach me how to drive?” Kyungsoo blurts out, luckily _before_ he’s put the car into drive so he doesn’t have to slam on the breaks this time, but it still surprises him.

Confused by the request he looks over at the omega, seeing him starting to look a little flushed in the cheeks.  He suddenly feels really old, the request not something he was expecting to hear from anyone, especially not from his _husband_.

“Why don’t you ask your dads? Or Seungsoo?” he replies, moving to back out of the parking spot because he’s getting hungry and doesn’t want to keep prolonging eating breakfast. It’s already nine thirty and by the time he finds somewhere to eat and they get their food it will be after ten.

Kyungsoo lets out a little disgruntled noise before replying. “My dads are always too busy, they never taught me,” the omega comments, letting out a sigh.

“What does your dad even do?” he questions, knowing next to nothing about Kyungsoo’s beta father.

He of course knows that his alpha father runs their business and he is honestly a little scared of him, even more scared of him now since he accidentally marked Kyungsoo. But, he had never even seen Hyunmin until their meeting and then at the wedding. Seungsoo never talked much about his family, now that he thinks about it.

“He’s the director of an art gallery in Gangnam, that’s how he and daddy met!” Kyungsoo blurts, turning in his seat and practically beaming. “There was a gala at the gallery to try and raise money for low income housing projects, Daddy had to go and he knocked over a vase. It was _really_ expensive. My dad was so _mad_ , he was still lower level back then, he really thought he was going to get fired over it. But daddy paid for it, then asked him out to dinner,” Kyungsoo boasts, his smile the biggest he’s seen it since he’s met him.

“How did your mom and dad meet?” Kyungsoo questions him, sounding genuinely curious.

Jongin shrugs, not really knowing, “I think my uncle introduced them to one another. I’m not really sure,” he replies, never really thinking much about it.

“Oh,” Kyungsoo replies, sounding a little put out. “I’m sure they have a story too,” he adds on, reaching over and messing with his radio, pressing all his presets with a frown on his face before manually tuning.

“Story?” he questions, hoping Kyungsoo at least has good taste in music and he’s not going to be stuck listening to some annoying pop music the entire time they’re driving.

“About how they fell in love,” the omega replies quietly, giving up and turning the volume down.

Jongin chooses not to reply to the comment, focusing on the road and getting to a diner he knows is good. Hopefully the wait time isn’t too long, since it’s already later in the morning.

“What about Seungsoo?” he questions, trying to get back on topic. He doesn’t know how someone turns twenty and still doesn’t know how to at least pull out of a parking lot. The other alpha seems like he has a good relationship with Kyungsoo, considering how overprotective he is. He doesn’t get why Seungsoo wouldn’t have taught him.

Kyungsoo makes a little disgruntled noise before replying. “Seungsoo hyung yells when he gets frustrated. My dads had to pay for a tutor during high school because he kept making me cry…,” he adds on.

Jongin doesn’t find that hard to believe, being on the receiving end of Seungsoo’s yelling on several occasions. But he finds it _funny_ , not at all scary or enough to cry about. Kyungsoo is apparently sensitive though, if his constantly changing scent is any indicator of it.

“I’m not a great teacher either,” he speaks up, clearing his throat, “I’m usually pretty busy so I don’t think I would have the time,” he adds on, not knowing if he even has the patience to teach Kyungsoo _anything_ , let alone how to drive, especially not in _his_ car.

“Oh, okay,” Kyungsoo replies, not sounding as chipper as he did earlier, but his scent doesn’t really indicate anything, so he doesn’t worry about it.

Instead he starts thinking of what he wants to eat, paying attention to the road and enjoying the silence. By the time he gets through morning traffic and finds a parking spot at the diner it’s already ten and his stomach is growling unhappily. He gets out of the car and walks towards the entrance, holding the door open for the omega who blushes and says thank you before walking in. Luckily enough since it’s just the two of them they don’t have to wait long and the server is sitting them down in a booth towards the back. He immediately grabs his menu, looking over what their specials are for the weekends before deciding on what he wants.

“Um, Jongin?” Kyungsoo speaks up, making him look over and raise a brow when the omega gives him a confused frown.

“Are you paying? Or do I pay for my own food? You paid for dinner, so um, I can pay for breakfast…” the omega trails off, messing with his straw. “I really don’t know how this is supposed to work? Do we alternate paying or do we split the bill?” Kyungsoo adds on, giving him a horribly confused look making him set his menu down.

“I’ll pay,” he replies, watching as Kyungsoo’s cheeks start heating up. “We’ll probably have to set up a joint account…if my dad thinks it’s a good idea.”

He doesn’t think his dad will like the idea, not wanting to share any of his money with a Do. He doesn’t really know what sort of plan his dad has for the situation, considering he’s still highly pissed off about him marking a Do in the first place.

“Oh,” Kyungsoo replies, looking a little confused, “So you pay for food?” he questions, making him give the omega a look.

“If I’m the one asking you out to eat, I pay. You act like you’ve never had a boyfriend before,” he replies, going still when Kyungsoo’s face heats up to his ears and his scent starts smelling sour, like he’s _embarrassed_.

Jongin stares, about to laugh, because the thought is a little ridiculous, but when Kyungsoo starts biting his lip like he might start whining he holds it in. It doesn’t make much sense, because it’s not like Kyungsoo isn’t attractive. He’s sure the omega has been asked out before. The Do’s have probably already had other rich families lined up for a chance at a date with the omega.

“You’ve never had a boyfriend,” he states slowly, watching as Kyungsoo shrinks in on himself and starts sliding downwards in his seat as he shakes his head.

It’s surprising to him, because he knows Seungsoo had a significant other or two in the years that he’s known him. Kyungsoo is _twenty_ , old enough to have had several boyfriends if he wanted to. But he thinks about how the Do’s are a bit old fashion regarding some things, and he thinks it actually makes sense but it also makes him terribly confused. Kyungsoo isn’t highly experienced, that much is obvious, but he didn’t think that meant he has _no_ experience _whatsoever_.

“But you had sex with me,” he replies, brows furrowing as he looks the omega over. “That wasn’t your first time, was it?” he questions worriedly, gaping when Kyungsoo hesitantly nods his head, sinking further into the booth.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo mumbles, staring down at the table and looking like he might start crying.

Jongin can’t even form words, staring at the omega who is looking red in the face. It’s really not his place to judge the omega for his bed habits. But the fact that his first time was with a random stranger, has him concerned. When the waiter walks up to them, Kyungsoo jumps in his seat, letting out a little whimper that has their waiter asking if he’s okay.

“He’s fine,” he grumbles, giving the other alpha a little glare that has him backing away from his husband with a surprised look on his face. “Tell him what you want to eat,” he tells the omega, knowing now is not the time to have a conversation about it. Kyungsoo immediately sits up with a wide-eyed look, sniffling before he looks down at his menu.

“Oh, um, can I get pancakes? The blueberry ones, with bacon? I also want a side of toast? Oh and I want fruit too, I can get fruit, right?” Kyungsoo questions, looking over at him with a ridiculously cute look on his face.

“Whatever you want,” he replies, clearing his throat and ignoring the smile Kyungsoo gives him.

“I want fruit and some french toast too. Also, um, a cup of hot chocolate,” Kyungsoo finishes, handing his menu to the waiter who takes it carefully and then looks at him.

“I’ll just have a stack of pancakes,” he replies easily, handing his menu over and wondering where Kyungsoo is going to put all that food. The omega isn’t big, in fact, he’s petite and can’t weigh _that_ much. His sweater doesn’t even look like it fits him properly, he’ll definitely have to investigate what size he is later.

“When do you graduate?” he questions, figuring now is as good a time as any to try and get to know the omega. He can’t very well start introducing him to his family without knowing at least the basic information.

Kyungsoo lets out a sigh before replying, “This fall. I’m taking eighteen hours this semester. I’ll take twelve in the summer and then another fifteen in the fall.”

“Why the rush?” he questions, knowing Seungsoo took the standard four years to get his bachelor’s, then two more years to get his master’s. It sounds like they’re trying to make Kyungsoo do _both_ in _four_.

“Daddy wants me to be with the company before I’m twenty-five, so he can actually teach me before he retires,” Kyungsoo replies, not sounding like he really has much say in the matter.

Jongin momentarily feels bad for him, but it’s not really any of his business if he isn’t the one paying for it. Kyungsoo also seems very eager to please his parents. If the daily phone calls aren’t proof enough, he apparently never even dated around, probably another thing they didn’t want him doing.

“Can I ask you something?” Kyungsoo speaks up, looking a little uncomfortable.

“Sure,” he replies, taking a sip from his water and looking to see if the people who were there before them have gotten their food yet. He’s starving and he really hopes they aren’t too busy back in the kitchen.

“It’s just, you work late, but I was just wondering, since we’re married and last night you –

“Last night shouldn’t have happened,” he interrupts, surprising the omega who looks up at him with a confused frown. “I was just, it’s the bite mark, you know? It won’t happen again,” he explains, not wanting the omega to get the wrong idea.

They’re married, but he barely even knows him. He needs to be more focused on his work.

Kyungsoo opens his mouth and then closes it, looking confused as he starts to squirm in his seat. “I was just going to ask if you wanted me to cook dinner,” he replies quietly, immediately making him feel horrible.  “I have to use the restroom, excuse me,” Kyungsoo mumbles, getting up from his seat and walking towards the back of the diner before he can even open his mouth to apologize.

Jongin watches him go, cursing himself for being such an idiot. He sighs, running his hands through his hair before taking his phone out of his pocket. He has several missed calls and a couple of text messages that he replies to. After he’s done telling Jongdae for the tenth time, they’re coming and to make extra chicken, Kyungsoo still isn’t back.

Concerned he gets up, knowing it doesn’t take someone _that_ long to pee, even if there’s a line. He heads towards the restrooms, hoping he didn’t make the omega cry, because he doesn’t know how to deal with crying people despite having two sisters and a niece. When he gets closer he starts to catch a whiff of the omega’s scent, and it’s not sad, so he supposes that’s a good thing.

However, he frowns when the omega finally comes into view and he’s talking to someone tall that he doesn’t recognize. They tower over his husband, probably around the same height as him. They’re an omega too, but that doesn’t stop him from obnoxiously clearing his throat and making them both jump.

“Oh! You can meet him!” Kyungsoo whispers to the other omega, dragging the taller male over to him with a smile on his face. Jongin does his best not to glare.

“This is my friend Sehun, we roomed together freshman year,” Kyungsoo introduces, looking at him expectantly. “He’s here with his parents.”

“Nice to meet you,” he comments, looking at Kyungsoo instead and waiting for the explanation. 

“Sehun is a Photography major, he’s really good!” Kyungsoo boasts, smiling at the other omega who makes an embarrassed noise. “You are! He’s just shy,” he adds on, which only make Sehun’s face turn red.

“I think I’m going to go back to my table now,” Sehun mumbles, making Kyungsoo frown but nod his head. “It was nice meeting you,” he adds on, giving him a glance before ducking and looking at Kyungsoo instead. “I’ll talk to you Monday, hyung.”

“Bye Sehunnie!” Kyungsoo chirps, giving him a wave before looking at him.

Jongin frowns, eyeing his husband and trying to fight down the annoyance he feels of Kyungsoo having attractive friends. It’s just the mark, making him more territorial than he normally would be, which is annoying. He’s not the type to get jealous, or territorial, but he has an itch in the back of his throat from not growling.

“Sorry I was taking so long, is our food ready yet?” Kyungsoo questions, walking past him and heading back to their table.

Jongin sighs, following after him and getting back in the booth. He watches in silence as Kyungsoo plays a game on his phone, his scent fluctuating along with his mood. The omega really doesn’t hide his emotions well, because when he gets upset his scent changes to match it. It’s going to get a while to get accustomed to.

“You can make dinner,” he speaks up, not wanting their previous conversation to end on a bad note. “I’ll eat whatever you cook, I’m not picky,” he adds on.

Kyungsoo looks up at him and smiles before ducking his head, “Okay,” he mumbles, squirming a bit before looking up at him. “I’m a good cook, I’ll make you whatever you want!” the omega chirps, sounding too excited about cooking which only reminds him of a puppy, which only makes him mentally curse Minseok.

Eventually their food arrives and Jongin focuses on eating his food, at least he tries to. Kyungsoo has ordered more food than he thinks the omega can actually handle, but even after he’s finished his stack of pancakes, Kyungsoo is still eating. He really doesn’t know where the twenty-year old is storing all that food. He must have a high metabolism or work out for him to eat like this and still look like he does.

“How old is Sehun?” he questions curiously, having nothing to do but interrogate the younger male while he still eats his platter of food.

Kyungsoo looks up, surprised, before he finishes chewing his food. “Sehunnie is a year younger than me. But he started university early, he’s still technically a sophomore. I’m a junior.”

Jongin nods, taking a sip form his water and stealing a piece of Kyungsoo’s bacon while he thinks up of more questions.

“Is he your only friend?” he asks, wondering if the omega will at least have people to hang out with while he works.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, taking a sip of his hot chocolate before taking a bite of his pancake. “I have a couple of friends. None of them are alpha’s though, so you don’t um, have to worry about it, not that you would, but in case you might.”

“It doesn’t really matter at this point,” he replies, pursing his lips and looking out the window.

You can’t just mark someone if they’re already marked by another person. Kyungsoo is his, in a way. Not that he would treat the omega like a piece of property, he isn’t ancient. But he really doesn’t have to worry about anyone else trying anything with the omega, unless they’re just a horrible person, which, he doesn’t think would happen.

“Do you have friends?” Kyungsoo questions, making him look back over at the omega who is now working on his fruit.

He nods, stifling a yawn as he turns his attention back to Kyungsoo. He really didn’t think he would finish all his food but he’s only a pancake and some strawberry slices away from having nothing left. It’s kind of impressive.

“Are they all alpha’s?”

“Most of them are,” he replies, shrugging a little as he takes another sip of his water. “You eat a lot,” he comments once Kyungsoo has started finishing up his final pancake.

“Sorry…,” Kyungsoo mumbles, looking up at him and then down at his pancake. “I um, won’t order so much next time. I mean, if there is a next time! You don’t have to take me to eat, uh, I can cook, and it’s not like you will even have the time anyways. I mean, you just said you’re always busy! I understand!” he rushes out, his scent fluctuating once again leaving him with a slowly developing headache.

Jongin lets out an exasperated sigh before cutting Kyungsoo off so he won’t continue talking. No matter what he says the twenty-year-old starts spewing whatever thought he has. It’s obvious how young he is now that he’s actually starting to get to know him.

“I really don’t care how much you eat. It was just an observation. Finish your food,” he sighs out, leaning back in the booth and trying to think back a couple of nights ago. He swears the omega didn’t talk that much, otherwise he probably wouldn’t have been interested.

It’s not like he spent much time with him yesterday but Kyungsoo was mostly quiet. He supposes it’s the inexperience thing again. Kyungsoo’s never been on a date, although eating breakfast at a diner after you have inappropriate sex with one another hardly counts as a date.

But it’s basically a date to the omega, who obviously has no clue how to make small talk or keep himself from being a complete awkward mess. It’s so apparent how old Kyungsoo is because he’s just a huge puppy that wants to be pat on the head and normally, he would just go along with it, but it’s early and he has no patience.

He doesn’t want to be purposefully mean to Kyungsoo, he really hasn’t done much to warrant that. He just doesn’t know how he’s supposed to magically be okay with being married and stuck with a random person he picked up in a bar for the rest of his life. He’s not ready nor does he _want_ to settle down with anyone right now. He wants to focus on his work and that’s it.

Now he has to focus on being a husband on top of learning how to run a multimillion company so his father can retire. Not only that but now he has to somehow gain favor with a bunch of old people who barely liked him beforehand because of his inexperience. They all think he’s some sort of spoiled kid who is going to waste all their money away.

Even if he mostly had to lie and say he and Kyungsoo may have been secretly dating for a while, it’s still too sudden and too soon to have marked him. They weren’t even engaged, nor married beforehand. Older generations see marking outside of an actual marriage as reckless and irresponsible, among other things.

He’s willing to deal with the consequences of their mess of a one-night stand, but he also doesn’t really see how he’s going to manage to make everyone happy. In his eyes, the most important thing right now is winning back the board and investors favor. If he gets back into their good graces, his parents will follow along. It makes him feel bad to think it, but Kyungsoo’s favor is the last and least important of it all.

He doesn’t want to be a bad husband, or a bad mate, but he knows he’s also just not ready for either and now he’s stuck. It has him sighing, running a hand through his hair and knowing where he has to go next. He needs advice.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo sits quietly in the car, watching the snow fall outside with a nervous feeling in his stomach. He shouldn’t have eaten so much food, not when he’s supposed to take a pill that could very well determine his future. He can’t have a baby right now, he knows that, but it still makes him nervous.

He knows it’s more effective the sooner you take it and it’s more of an extra step, since he takes contraceptives, but still, if it doesn’t end up working, he’s _doomed_. He’s already in enough trouble with his dads by getting marked by Kim Jongin. If he has a baby, if he has _Kim Jongin’s_ baby, before he’s even graduated, they’ll _kill_ him.

He groans, turning in his seat and messing with the air vent, feeling nauseas with the warm air hitting his face. He wishes Sehun wasn’t busy with his parents for the day, otherwise he’d call him to whine to. All his other friends are stuck in the studio trying to finish up projects, so he really doesn’t have anyone to complain to.

He twitches when Jongin opens the car door, getting in quickly with a bag in his hand. He watches as Jongin shivers a little before handing the bag over to him. He sighs, looking into it and taking out the box along with a candy bar, a toothbrush, and a packet of wet wipes. His brows furrow as he looks over at his husband, not understanding why he bought a bunch of random things along with it.

“It felt really awkward just buying the pill. I didn’t want anyone judging me, okay,” Jongin replies before putting his belt on.

Kyungsoo nods, reading over the box before opening it up. He reads over the instructions, finding it simple enough before tearing into the foil backing to take the pill out. He sighs before grabbing his Styrofoam to-go cup from the diner, about to pop the pill in his mouth when Jongin clears his throat.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” the alpha speaks up, eyes trained on the road but he spares him a glance. “It might make you a little sick, so really, only if you want to.”

“Really don’t want a baby right now,” he replies, offering him a tiny smile before putting the pill in his mouth and quickly taking a sip of his drink.

It goes down easily enough and he takes some more sips before setting the cup back into the cupholder carefully. Jongin’s car looks expensive, but he has no real idea how much it costs. He doesn’t even know the model name to google it, so he’s be paranoid the entire time having a cup inside it.

Jongin may tolerate him now, but he certainly doesn’t want to get on the elder’s bad side. He knows their marriage is just their parents trying to preserve whatever image they have left after an accidental marking. He shouldn’t expect too much, although half the time he can’t tell if Jongin hates him or not.

He’s been getting mixed signals since they practically met. Sometimes the elder will treat him so nice and then other times it’s like Jongin forgets he even exists. It hasn’t even been a week either. He doesn’t know what to make of it, since all his mated friends have great relationships. None of them happened to get marked by their one-night stand though, so it might be a bit unhelpful on his end to compare.

But people sometimes have arranged marriages, they mark each other and the couple turns out fine. At least, that’s how it always is in the movies and books. People can slowly fall in love with one another, he truly believes that. He would prefer it be sooner, rather than later, but he’s inexperienced, he’s never even been in love before.

“Your scent changes a lot,” Jongin speaks up, surprising him. “Is that just you or what?” he questions, taking one hand off the wheel to steal his drink and take a sip.

“When you mark someone you’re able to scent their mood without meaning to,” he replies.

He may not be good with numbers and with math, but he paid attention to his biology classes in high school. Mates are supposed to be able to tell what their mate is feeling, since they’re bonded, but half the time he can’t smell anything on the elder. Jongin just smells like himself, even after marking him back.

“Oh, I guess that makes sense,” Jongin replies, sounding surprised.

“I don’t mean to do it, sorry,” he apologizes, wishing he could at least tell if Jongin is feeling happy, but he can’t. He doesn’t know what to make of it, because it’s not like he has a bad nose, because he doesn’t. He can smell Jongin immediately if he’s in the same room as him, but anything beyond that is unnoticeable.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” the alpha yawns out, focusing on the road.

Kyungsoo nods, letting out a tiny sigh and wondering where they’re even going. He doesn’t know what to even say to the elder. He’s been told when he talks he starts to go on and on, which can be annoying to some. He certainly doesn’t want to be annoying.

He just wants to be a good mate, but he doesn’t know _how_. He doesn’t even know how to be someone’s _boyfriend_ , let alone someone’s _mate_. He’s never had a boyfriend. He’s never been on a date. He’s had sex, twice, but both times were with Jongin and he’s pretty sure the first time was because they were drunk. The second time was apparently because of the bite mark, not for any other reason than a natural influx of hormones.

He didn’t even know what to do with himself when he woke up the morning after their first night together. He had to ask google for answers on what to do after having a one night stand. He had never even used uber until the morning he woke up after sleeping with the alpha. He’s too inexperienced to be married. He’s too inexperienced for an alpha like Jongin, who could probably have anyone he wants.

He twitches when his phone lets out a little _bing_ , a notification going through that something has been graded in the school’s online system. He decides not to check it, already knowing it’s his test from yesterday and he completely failed it. He’ll have to do a whole lot better on the next one to save his grade.

He tries not to think about it too much, instead paying more attention to where they’re going because he’s too scared to break the silence in the car to ask. He doesn’t necessarily recognize the area, but he also doesn’t travel much to begin with. When he starts to get a bit too nervous he sighs, looking over at Jongin.

“Where are we going?” he questions quietly, waiting for the elder to answer.

“My sister’s house,” Jongin replies easily, not sparing him a glance.

Kyungsoo immediately starts to worry, not knowing the elder even had siblings. “Oh, um, okay,” he replies, tugging on his sweater to have something to do.

He’s barely even ready to meet Jongin’s cousins, let alone his sister. A sister he didn’t even know about until just now. A sister that is probably going to hate him just as much as Jongin’s mother. He wants to ask if the elder can just take him home but he doesn’t want to inconvenience him, so he stays quiet.

He tries to control his scent as much as possible, not wanting to annoy Jongin. He fidgets with his phone instead, playing a game to distract himself that really doesn’t work. He really doesn’t want to meet _anyone_ from Jongin’s family without his dads present, not knowing Jongin well enough yet. He doesn’t exactly trust him to jump to his defense if it comes to it. Their families _hate_ each other, he doubts them being married is going to change that any time soon.

“Do you even like me?” he blurts, not being able to stop the words from leaving his mouth.

He squeezes his eyes shut as soon as he realizes what he’s said, not wanting to see the elder’s reaction, since he can’t smell it. He’s pretty sure it means Jongin doesn’t like him, if he’s as closed off as this, he can’t like him.

“I married you didn’t I?” Jongin replies, making him peek his eyes open and look over at him.

The elder isn’t really paying him any attention, keeping his eyes on the road. The elder doesn’t smell annoyed, so that must be a good sign. Although, Jongin _could_ be annoyed, he just has great self-control over it. In his line of work, it’s probably the latter. His eldest dad has great control over his own scent. Seungsoo does too, for the most part.

He chooses not to reply to the elder, not wanting to push him for a better answer. The elder did marry him, but he’s pretty sure it’s because removal procedures are still faulty and entirely painful from what he’s read online. The elder chose the most suitable choice.

It’s not like he has anything to complain about in the first place. Jongin is nice enough, although a bit closed off, it’s not like he’s intentionally mean towards him. He’ll just have to get used to it, since they’re stuck together for the rest of their lives. His dreams of a loving doting husband are just going to have to change.

If he can make it through his life without one of their family members trying to kill one another over this mistake, then he supposes he’ll have lived a good life. It’s not like he can’t be happy with Jongin. He’ll just have to find little things to be happy about. Jongin took him out to eat today, that’s a small victory. Although now he’s taking him to meet a sister he had no idea about, so they kind of cancel out.

He would count the elder sleeping with him last night a victory, but, Jongin has already made it clear it was a mistake. _He_ is a mistake, at least to Jongin. So, he really doesn’t have anything going for him at this point. He thought being positive about the whole situation would work, but it’s already one day since they’ve been married and he feels like he’s just an inconvenience to Jongin.

“You’re upset,” Jongin speaks up, making him curse not being able to control his own feelings well enough.

“Ah no!” he replies, shaking his head and giving the elder a smile. “I just forgot I have clothes in the washer,” he lies, clearing his throat and turning back to face the road. “I’ll have to rewash them, it’s a hassle,” he mumbles, cursing himself for not being able to come up with something better.  

He’s not sure if Jongin believes him or not, but the alpha doesn’t question him further and he’s glad. He tries to even his mood out by looking through his phone, sending a text to Seungsoo, tempted to ask Jongin what the address is just in case things go horribly and he needs to leave, but decides against it.

He stares at his phone for the elder to reply long enough that he doesn’t even realize Jongin has pulled into a driveway until the alpha is clearing his throat. He looks up and spots a small one-story house. He hurriedly unbuckles his belt when he sees Jongin getting out of the car, getting out quickly and dropping his phone in the process.

He winces, looking down and deflating when he sees the broken screen. His parents are just going to denounce him from the family at this point. This one didn’t even last him more than a week.

“It’s just a phone,” he hears Jongin comment, making him snap out of it and hurriedly pick it up from the ground. “You’re not going to cry, are you?”

Kyungsoo looks up at the elder with a frown, slightly offended he would just automatically assume he would start crying over it. “No, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it,” he grumbles, giving the elder an expectant look.

Jongin doesn’t say anything after that, instead walking towards the front door and knocking. Kyungsoo hesitantly follows behind him, still unsure about this entire situation. His husband didn’t even ask if he _wanted_ to come here, just drove them there without saying anything.

He twitches when a male alpha opens the door, getting really tired of being put in situations where he’s forced to meet a random alpha without his dads or Seungsoo. He stays behind Jongin, wondering if it’s too late to go back and sit in the car.

“Oh, I didn’t know you were coming over?” he hears the male voice announce, sounding surprised and a little unsure.

“I need to talk to noona,” Jongin comments, walking past the other alpha and into the house leaving him awkwardly standing on the porch with the unfamiliar person.

Kyungsoo stays rooted in his spot, not knowing what to do. Is he supposed to follow Jongin? Should he wait outside? He doesn’t know. He spares the new male a glance when he clears his throat.

“He doesn’t like me very much,” the guy mumbles, giving him a hesitant smile. “You must be Jongin’s husband?”

“I’m Kyungsoo,” he announces, still feeling highly uncomfortable and sort of pathetic that Jongin just left him there. The elder probably hasn’t noticed he’s not with him, which is disappointing but not that surprising.

“Joonhyuk, nice to meet you,” the elder greets, awkwardly opening the door and motioning for him to come in.

He does so hesitantly, trying to avoid being too close to him since he doesn’t want to piss Jongin off. He’s not sure how territorial Jongin is, although he hopes he isn’t like those overbearing alpha’s his friends warn him about. He should play it safe though, since the bite mark is still new and he knows it effects alpha’s differently than it does omegas.

“I thought you were behind me,” Jongin comments, walking back over towards him and grabbing his hand.

He flushes, letting the elder pull him along into the house. It’s not a big house, probably only having two or three bedrooms, but it feels warm. It feels like a family lives there and he freezes when a little girl rushes up to them with a doll in her hand.

“You have a boyfriend, uncle Jongin?” the little girl questions, tilting her head and looking at him with a confused pout on her lips.

“Something like that, why don’t you go show him your new doll house while I talk to your mom?” Jongin questions, making him accidentally whine, not really knowing how to act around kids nor wanting to be alone in an unfamiliar place with a little girl he doesn't know.

“She’s only six, she’s not going to bite you,” Jongin whispers, giving him a kiss on the cheek that has him swooning, letting out a content little sigh before he’s being pushed forward and towards the girl who is looking at him expectantly. “I’ll be back in a little bit. Show him your room.” With that Jongin takes off, heading towards the kitchen where he can smell a beta, probably his sister. He pouts, looking down at the girl and feeling self-conscious as she looks him over.

“If you break my doll house I’ll be mad,” she states before grabbing his hand and leading him away from the living room.

He frowns, hoping Jongin doesn’t take long because he’s not even good at taking care of his phone, let alone a child with a doll house he's very likely to break with his track record.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of this is unedited but that's something i'll deal with later  
> i probably won't update again for a while since i will be working on uni stuff the upcoming week but who knows!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to the Kim's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luhan is semi-introduced in this chapter
> 
> idk if ex members need a warning? but he won't be a major part of this story, pretty much only mentioned mostly in this chapter and some of the next

Jongin is the youngest of three, something a lot of people fail to realize. His eldest sister is ten years older than him, while the second oldest is five years older. They’re all far enough apart that they actually like one another, no bitter resentment from being replaced so quickly between them.

Junghwa is the eldest, thirty-five and has been married nearly eight years. Jongin doesn’t really like her husband, Joonhyuk, but their dad does and well, he helped give him a niece and there’s also a nephew on the way. So, he tries to be civil, but they’re definitely not on friendly enough terms he calls him or talks to him unless it’s absolutely necessary.

Junghwa is a nurse, her husband a surgeon and that’s how they met. They dated for a year before they got married and Joonhyuk has just never grown on him. But he adores his eldest noona, the beta always giving him good advice. She also knows more than he does in terms of markings, so he definitely would rather talk to her than any of his cousins.

“Mother isn’t very happy about this,” Junghwa sighs out, shaking her head as she looks up at him from her spot at the table. She’s eating some weird combination of pickles and crackers that has him slightly nauseated.

Jongin shrugs, already knowing how unhappy she is. “She’s just pissed she didn’t have a say in any of it. She’ll get over it,” he replies, taking a seat after he’s grabbed himself a soda from her fridge.

“She said he looks too small to carry an alpha,” Junghwa snorts out, shaking her head before rubbing her growing belly.

“That’s really none of her business,” he replies bitterly, annoyed that his mother has gotten it in her head what sort of children he should be having already. He doesn’t even know if he _wants_ kids, but regardless, he wouldn’t care about their ranking.

“I really just think she’s looking for excuses not to like him. Dad says he’s not so bad, other than being a Do,” his sister offers, sighing a little as she stops eating. “How are you feeling?” she questions, looking over him with a little frown.

He smiles, trying not to worry her. “I’m fine. I kind of let him mark me back?” he admits, clearing his throat and fighting to keep his cheeks blush free.

It’s not that he’s embarrassed by it, since a lot of higher ranking people _like_ it when their mates mark them back. It’s just, his father’s side of the family is a little snotty when it comes to things like that.  It’s just one of the many reasons he is the one taking over the company, and not either of his sisters. They’re old fashioned in all the wrong ways.

Although he knows his dad is more progressive than their grandfather was. If Junghwa or Jungah actually _wanted_ to take over the company, he would have fought for it. But Junghwa wanted to go to nursing school and Jungah can’t be bothered to try to please old men. He basically got stuck with the job more than anything.

“That’s awfully quick of you,” she replies, eyeing him a little before standing up and walking over towards him. He doesn’t mind when she starts to inspect his shoulder, because she’s his sister, they’re _family_. But he knows if anyone, related or not, tried doing the same to Kyungsoo he’d be growling at them.

“He asked if he could. I uh, said yes. It felt right,” he admits dumbly, shrugging when she’s done inspecting the mark.

“Well, you’re _mated_ , of course it would,” she mumbles back, sighing before giving him an unreadable look before nodding her head and sitting.

Jongin reaches over and rests his hand on her belly, wondering if the little pup will actually kick. Every time he tries feeling him move he suddenly stops. Rahee was never like that with him, she _always_ kicked when he was around.

“When was the last time you had a rut?” she questions, embarrassing him enough that he lowly growls, not liking to discuss his personal business with anyone. He hates even telling his doctor about it. But she _is_ a nurse, so he sucks it up.

He thinks back, trying to remember when he last had one and not being too sure on the date. It was probably before Halloween, since he really only allows himself to have them maybe once or twice a year. He takes suppressants prescribed by his doctor that are high dosage, but it’s unhealthy to take them year-round. He really only allows nature to take its course when he knows work isn’t too bad. Even then, he pops sleeping pills to try and at least sleep through the worst parts.

“I think before Halloween? I remember coming out of it and you had sent me pictures of Rahee’s costume,” he replies, removing his hand from her stomach when the little twerp doesn’t kick.

Junghwa nods, but Jongin doubts she remembers, she’s late enough into her pregnancy that she’s always forgetting things. She won’t be due for another four months though, although he doubts she’ll make it full term.

“There’s really no getting around it now. There’s a _reason_ people mark people when they’re already going through a rut or a heat. Your body is assuming you’re wanting to _mate_ ,” she stresses, shaking her a head a little. “It’s irresponsible of you, Jongin,” she scolds, making him frown.

“I know, but you don’t understand how frustratingly _sweet_ he smells,” he complains, groaning before running his hands through his hair. He can tolerate her scolding, but it doesn’t mean he won’t complain about it in some shape or form.

Junghwa frowns, looking over at him with concern written all over her face. “Are you sure that’s his natural scent?” she questions slowly, making his hand pause what it’s doing.

“What do you mean?” he questions, not understanding what she’s even asking him.

“It just, a lot of alphas say an omega smells sweet when they’re about to go into heat,” Junghwa explains, making him gape at her. “It could also be another thing.”

Jongin doesn’t speak, not trusting himself to say anything at this point because he’s not smart when it comes to science. He’s good at everything but that subject, never liking it in school and finding it too boring in university.

“If you’ve been on suppressants for so long, your body may be becoming immune to them,” she replies, clearing her throat before reaching over and taking a sip of his soda despite the little glare he gives her.

“So, either he’s going into heat soon or my suppressants stopped working to the point I was willing to mark a random omega I picked up at a bar to finally go into a real rut?” he questions, not liking the sound of either of those options.

Junghwa nods, “The heat scenario is something I hear about more often. If you were drunk like mother says you were, it’s more likely you just went with your instincts,” she supplies, shrugging before getting up from her spot and heading towards the pantry.

“Well, I guess either way I’m fucked,” he replies, shrugging and letting out a sigh. He perks up a bit when she brings a pack of cookies. He reaches over for one but gets his hand smacked, the elder glaring at him. “You can’t eat _all_ of them,” he grumbles, which Junghwa must take as a challenge because she moves the tray away from him with a smug look on her face.

She looks like she’s about to tell him something but they both hear a loud crash. Jongin frowns, motioning for her not to get up while he goes to investigate. Joonhyuk is outside from what he can see, tending to Junghwa’s garden, so it leaves him to investigate on his own but he stops when he spots Rahee dragging along Kyungsoo, the omega holding onto his nose that is apparently bleeding.

“The book fell on his face, he said he could reach it but he _couldn’t_ ,” Rahee explains, whispering the last part which makes him want to laugh but Kyungsoo looks miserable so he doesn’t.

He sighs, grabbing a hold of Kyungsoo’s arm and bringing him towards the restroom. Junghwa being a nurse means she has plenty of gauze and other medical necessities. He tells the omega to sit on top of the counter while he opens the medicine cabinet to search for what he needs.

He takes out some gauze and then pries Kyungsoo’s hand away from where he’s pinching his nose. It’s kind of gross but he’s seen worse things in his high school locker room, so he holds onto the gauze before making Kyungsoo hold it with his non-bloody hand and then he finds some alcohol wipes.

“If you couldn’t reach you shouldn’t have tried,” he comments, pausing when Kyungsoo whines and leans forward to rest his forehead on his shoulder.

“She was being bossy,” the omega mumbles, his voice sounding nasally since he’s still pinching his nose to stop the bleeding. “She’s mean.”

“She’s _six_ ,” he replies, shaking his head at how absurd it is to think that a twenty-year-old got bullied by his niece. 

Kyungsoo makes a low growling noise before going silent, continuing to mope and lean on his shoulder making him glad he decided against wearing white today. This close he can smell how sweet the omega’s scent is and it only reminds him of his conversation with his sister. He’d rather not be talking about the omega’s heat cycle in his sister’s bathroom, while said omega has a bleeding nose from being pushed around by his six-year-old niece, but he kind of has to.

“When is your next heat?” he questions as calmly as he can, trying not to sound like he cares _too_ much, not wanting to give the omega the wrong idea about it.

Kyungsoo immediately stills, pulling away from him and letting out a little embarrassed noise as he starts to squirm.

“Not supposed to get another one until May,” Kyungsoo mumbles, ears red as he avoids looking at him.

Jongin nods, taking the new information in and thinking of what Junghwa said. Kyungsoo is definitely not near enough to his heat for his scent to be off. So, it must be him then and his apparent growing immunity to the suppressants he’s been taking. It’s going to be horrible, not to mention his father is going to _kill_ him. If he doesn’t, he’s pretty sure his mother will after finding out he let Kyungsoo mark him back. She’ll be so scandalized he doubts he’ll get a Christmas present this year.

“I um, don’t know the exact day, but it’s usually within the second week of the month,” Kyungsoo explains.

He nods, reaching over and moving the omegas hand away from his nose to see if the bleeding has stopped. When he sees it has he grabs another thing of gauze and wets it in the sink before he goes and tries to clean up the omega’s face. It must not have been a horrible hit but his nose is still a little red once he’s done, although he doubts it will bruise.

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo mumbles, his scent becoming a bit overbearing in the small restroom.

“No problem,” he replies, clearing his throat before backing away and moving to open the bathroom door. “My noona wants to meet you,” he lies, motioning for the omega to come with him.

Kyungsoo looks a little reluctant but hops down from the counter and then follows after him. He leads them to the kitchen, where Rahee is sitting with his sister now and eating some strawberries and coloring in one of her books.

“This is Kyungsoo,” he introduces, making Junghwa look up in surprise before she awkwardly smiles.

“I didn’t smell him earlier,” she comments which seems to make Kyungsoo pause behind him, smelling a little uncomfortable. “It’s nice to meet you,” she replies quickly, giving him a smile that Jongin appreciates. He doesn’t want Kyungsoo thinking his _entire_ family hates him.

He sticks his tongue out at Rahee when she looks up at them, making her giggle as he takes his seat back at the table, pulling Kyungsoo down to sit in his lap. The omega is stiff, but Jongin catches him giving his sister a polite smile before ducking his head. It leaves him confused, not understanding him one bit.

“How far along are you?” he hears Kyungsoo question quietly, grabbing a hold of his hand and messing with his fingers. Jongin allows it, finding it a bit soothing while he continues to make faces at Rahee.

“Five months, I’m due in June,” Junghwa replies, sounding happy. He knows she’s happy, especially since it’s a boy. She already has her girl, now that they have a boy on the way she’s probably done having kids. “Do you want to feel him kick?” she questions, making Kyungsoo immediately start squirming.

“Ah, no thank you,” he replies, fiddling with his hand a bit more before he links their fingers.

Jongin yawns, resting his chin on the omega’s shoulder and focusing on Rahee try to stay within the lines of her coloring book. Kyungsoo smells relaxed so he doesn’t worry too much, resting his eyes a bit.

“I didn’t know Jongin had a sister,” Kyungsoo comments, moving around some more before stopping.

“I have two,” he mumbles, wincing when he realizes he never really told the omega about his siblings. “She’s the eldest,” he explains, sitting up a little bit and paying more attention. “Jungah noona works in Japan.”

Kyungsoo nods, looking like he wants to say something but his phone cuts him off. The omega twitches a little in his lap before he pulls out his phone. Jongin frowns when Kyungsoo drops his hand and he sees the word _Hyung_ followed by several smiley emojis as Seungsoo calls him.

“Oh, um can I?” Kyungsoo trails off, looking at him expectantly.

“Go ahead,” he replies, watching as Kyungsoo smiles at him before getting up and walking out of the room to take the call. He purses his lips, hoping Seungsoo doesn’t call too often. He can tolerate Kyungsoo’s parents, he _can’t_ tolerate the other alpha.

“How long have you known him?” Junghwa questions, surprising him.

He tilts his head, thinking about it before replying. “About four days,” he answers, brows furrowing as his sister gives him a look he can’t quite figure out. “Why?”

“You’re being a bit forward with him already, aren’t you?” she questions, making him frown. When he doesn’t reply she sighs, shaking her head before giving him a smile. “You like him.”

Jongin flushes, glaring at Rahee when she giggles before hopping out of her chair when Junghwa tells her to go play in her room. Of course, he kind of likes Kyungsoo, he’s mated with him, it would be impossible not to feel attracted to him at this point. Kyungsoo is also the epitome of his type. Although the omega is a bit young and inexperienced, he still is attracted to him for other reasons.

“Noona, I don’t have time for him,” he comments quietly, not wanting Kyungsoo to overhear him.

If he were already settled in with work and running things on his own, he would at least be able to dictate his own schedule and work load. But he’s still learning, still not high enough that he gets a say in anything, meaning he’s constantly working long hours. He really doesn’t think Kyungsoo is the type to do well with a part time mate, which is essentially what he’ll be.

He doesn’t even know if he’ll even be able to take the time off for his own rut, let alone Kyungsoo’s heat. It’s not fair to the omega, he knows that, he doesn’t want Kyungsoo to be miserable because of a mistake he made. But there’s only so much he can do to keep him happy.

“I’m sure dad will let you take some time off for him,” Junghwa tries to reassure him, but even she doesn’t look entirely convinced.

Jongin shakes his head, “Dad doesn’t even like when I take off to go to the eye doctor,” he states plainly, making Junghwa frown. “Does he at least smell normal to you?” he questions, finally managing to sneak a cookie when Junghwa is preoccupied with crumbs on her shirt.

“He just smells like you to me,” Junghwa confesses, shrugging before going back to her snacks.

He sighs, shaking his head before checking his phone for the time. It’s barely even twelve and he still has several hours until he’s supposed to go over to Jongdae’s apartment for dinner. He’s not sure what he’s even going to do to kill time. He’s not even sure what Kyungsoo likes to do in his downtime, or what he’s even allowed to do.

“No one is saying you have to quit your job. Just, try and dictate at work so you can go home earlier. You don’t work weekends, you have time,” Junghwa replies, getting up and giving him a reassuring pat on the head.

“This is why you’re my favorite sister,” he comments, reaching over and stealing his sister’s packet of cookies and smiling when there are still some left.

“I’m only your favorite because Jungah tried convincing you that your dick would fall off when you went into your first rut.”

Jongin grumbles, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. “She had charts and fake evidence, I was _ten_ ,” he stresses, giving her a glare when she laughs.

“You cried for two hours,” Junghwa adds on before walking out of the kitchen.

“The charts and graphs were convincing, shut up,” he grumbles, grabbing another cookie before turning towards the entrance when he hears Kyungsoo come back into the kitchen.

The omega is staring at his phone with a frown, but he perks up easily when he spots the cookies. Jongin grunts when the omega decides to sit in his lap, stealing the packet from him before starting to snack.

“Is my lap suddenly a chair?” he questions, holding onto Kyungsoo’s waist so he doesn’t accidentally fall.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo replies, sparing him a glance before stealing the cookie in his hands and popping it in his mouth. “You’re comfortable.”

“What did your annoying brother want?” he questions, clearing his throat and frowning when he reaches for the cookies but Kyungsoo pulls them out of reach.  “Don’t be greedy,” he scolds, reaching again only to get an empty package in return.

“You other noona lives in Japan?” Kyungsoo questions instead, turning towards him with a curiously look on his face.

Jongin nods, taking his phone out of his pocket and looking through his gallery before he finds a picture of his other sister. Jungah moved to Japan two years ago for no other reason than she was bored. She’s always been more of a free spirit than him and Junghwa, never liking to sit still for too long. He doubts she’ll spend another year in Japan, probably already looking for somewhere else to live.

“She normally only comes in during the holidays, so you won’t meet her until Christmas I guess,” he comments, pocketing his phone.

“You have pretty sisters,” Kyungsoo compliments, “You all look more like your dad.”

“Thank you, I think,” he replies, hearings it enough that it doesn’t really phase him. His father has strong genes and Junghwa looks more like his aunt than their mother. He has her eyes, but everything else is all his dad.

“Well, your mom is pretty too, but I don’t think she likes me very much,” Kyungsoo comments, laughing awkwardly before shoving another cookie in his mouth.

He frowns, kind of hoping Kyungsoo wasn’t very observant and wouldn’t pick up on it yet. Although, he supposes the younger male would have to be blind not to have noticed her glares during the wedding.

“She’ll come around,” he reassures the omega, although, he can’t make any promises on how long it will take. She’s going to be irritated with him for a while, therefore, she won’t be a fan of Kyungsoo during that time either.

“It’s okay, my dads don’t like you either,” Kyungsoo offers, shrugging before eating the last of the cookie in his hand. He doesn’t even know if he should laugh or feel offended. But it’s to be expected, if he were in his dads position, he wouldn’t like him either.

“Well that’s their loss, I’m a catch,” he replies anyways.

“I wouldn’t know,” Kyungsoo replies, making him frown. “I just mean, I don’t have anyone to compare you to! I’ve never had a boyfriend before, so um, you’re my first! Although you’re not even my boyfriend, technically,” he trails off, starting to look a little too confused.

Jongin still doesn’t know what to do with that information. He doesn’t want to even say anything about it, since it’s probably a touchy subject. He’s sure Kyungsoo has wanted to date, but he probably just wanted to make his parents happy.

“Are they mad at you?” he questions, not really hearing much from his husband about how his family is dealing with the current situation.

“ _Really_ mad,” Kyungsoo mumbles, shrugging a little. “My bank account is still full, so that’s a good thing.”

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes, feeling guilty because for the past several days he hasn’t once thought about how this has probably screwed Kyungsoo’s life up just as much as it has his.

Kyungsoo never even got a chance to date people, have an _actual_ boyfriend, nothing. Now he’s just supposed to be married to him because he’s been on suppressants for so long he decided to screw the first person at the bar that looked cute. He’s a horrible person.

“I mean, I shouldn’t have marked you in the first place. This is my fault. I was drunk and an idiot. I’m really sorry,” he sighs out.

“It’s fine,” Kyungsoo says after a while, giving him a smile before getting off of his lap. “Mistakes happen. I mean, Seungsoo and my Dad will probably hate you for a while, but Daddy can be swayed, I think,” he mumbles, tilting his head a bit.

“I’m his business rival’s son, I don’t think I can do much swaying,” he replies.

He never even really thought about the omega’s parents not liking him until now. He knows initial hate is unavoidable, but he doesn’t think he can go through the rest of his life with passive aggressive comments and glares aimed his way. Not to mention, if they ever _do_ have children, it’s just going to make holidays and special events a nightmare he doesn’t want to deal with. He can already imagine the arguing that’s going to take place on who they should spend Christmas with.

“He doesn’t think you’ll take good care of me, but you will!” Kyungsoo comments, giving him a reassuring smile. “He’ll like you once he sees you’re a good mate. Dad, um, well, he wanted me to marry a beta, but he’ll tolerate you!”

“He’ll _tolerate_ me,” he repeats, just saying it out loud has him realizing he’s going to have to make actual effort for Kyungsoo’s dads to not hate him. Tolerate him. He has to at least get them to tolerate him.

He honestly doesn’t see either of his parents hating Kyungsoo for too long. He’s cute and likeable although a bit young and naïve. His parents aren’t nearly as overprotective as Kyungsoo’s are. So that won’t be an issue.

He can’t speak for the rest of his family though, and since he let Kyungsoo mark him, he really doesn’t know how everyone will react. He’s almost positive if his cousins find out they’ll make a big deal over it. Minseok is his only mated cousin, but he hasn’t let his omega husband mark him back. His uncles can be a bit too old fashioned about things like that.

“It’s a possibility,” Kyungsoo confirms, nodding before looking around. “I want them to like you,” he admits, shrugging before starting to look a little embarrassed. It’s cute, _Kyungsoo is cute_. He’s happy he at least got stuck with a mate that isn’t bad to look at.

“Why were you at the bar in the first place?” he questions, not recalling even asking him several nights ago. He honestly can’t remember much the more days pass by, which wouldn’t be an issue if he had just had a one-night stand that didn’t end with him marking anyone.

Kyungsoo flushes, biting his lip as he looks around the kitchen. “I made a bad grade on one of my assignments, my dad got _really_ mad at me. I was sad, so, yeah,” he finishes off lamely, continuing to explore the kitchen.

“So, you drink when you get sad?” he asks, wondering why the omega can’t just sit still, but he’d rather him wonder around the kitchen then end up causing a mess in Rahee’s room.

“Oh, no, I don’t drink,” Kyungsoo replies back, clearing his throat and nearly knocking over one of the trinkets his sister has near their sink. Jongin sighs, shaking his head at how accident prone the omega is.

“You don’t drink,” he comments slowly, eyeing the omega who is clearly starting to get nervous.

Kyungsoo shakes his head and laughs a little, “Um, I’ve never had more than a couple of sips of my dad’s wine until that night. I guess I don’t have a high tolerance,” he mumbles, glancing over at him before looking over the plants near the window sill.

“So, you just decided you would get drunk at a bar with a bunch of strangers around you?” he questions incredulously, wanting to reach over and shake some common sense into the younger male. God forbid if some _weirdo_ had come up to him, granted it was a classier club than most, but _still_. People can be horrible.

“I was only going to have one drink, but then you came up to me and you offered. I didn’t want to be rude and you’re,” Kyungsoo stops, making an embarrassed noise before shaking his head. “You were very nice and I was sad.”

“You know, most people don’t lose their virginity to a random stranger, not to mention getting knotted on top of it,” he starts off, planning on lecturing the omega, because it seems ridiculous and careless to him and he does _not_ want to deal with any future accidents due to the omegas clear misunderstanding of how the world works.

“What’s knotted mean?” he hears Rahee question, his niece standing in the kitchen entry way with a confused pout on her lips.

Jongin gapes, cursing his luck and about to tell her to leave when Kyungsoo opens his mouth.

“Well when a male alpha is aroused,” Kyungsoo starts off, looking serious.

“Don’t answer that!” he barks, making Kyungsoo twitch and let out a tiny whine, which makes him feel bad but he can’t even comprehend why the omega thought it was okay to answer. He shakes his head before looking down at Rahee.

“Go back to your room and forget what you heard,” he comments, standing up and turning her around and giving her a little push to exit. “Do _not_ ask your mom about it either,” he adds on sternly, making her whine before she stomps her way back to her room.

He sighs as he watches her go before turning around and giving Kyungsoo a stern look. The omega pouts, starting to pull at his sweater some more.

“You don’t tell the _six-year-old_ what knotting is, that’s like telling her where babies come from,” he says exasperatedly, running a hand through his hair.

“Why wouldn’t you tell her where babies come from?” Kyungsoo questions, tilting his head and giving him a horribly confused look.

Jongin blinks, staring at the omega and trying to figure out if he’s being serious or not. When Kyungsoo looks like he’s expecting a legit answer he gapes, feeling himself get a headache.

“She’s too young,” he reasons, shaking his head and holding a hand up when Kyungsoo looks like he’s about to talk again. “I really don’t want to get into parenting styles with you right now.”

“You didn’t have to yell at me,” Kyungsoo grumbles, giving him a tiny glare. “You better not yell at our kids.”

Jongin stares, because apparently Kyungsoo doesn't just want one child. He wants _children_. He chooses not to reply, instead taking a hold of Kyungsoo’s hand and bringing him to the living room where his sister is sitting on the couch watching a show. He sighs, actually wanting to spend time with his sister but she’ll probably end up falling asleep soon. He glances at the clock and decides he would rather spend the next couple of hours resting as well, preferably in his own apartment.

After he tells his sister and niece goodbye with promises to see them next weekend they head back to his apartment. Kyungsoo remains quiet for the entire ride, but as soon as they get in the elevator to head up to his floor he starts making little disgruntled noises. He frowns, looking down at the omega who is looking a little pale.

“Are you okay?” he questions just as the elevator opens. He grabs onto the omegas hand when he nods his head, despite looking like he might start puking any second now.

He sighs, walking as fast as he can to his apartment so at least he doesn’t puke in the middle of the hallways. He opens up his door and blinks back his surprise when Kyungsoo pushes past him, heading towards the restroom. He winces when he hears the omega hurling into the toilet, at least, he _hopes_ he’s hurling into the toilet and not the sink.

Worried he goes to check on him, luckily only seeing him clean his mouth out in the sink. He frowns, hoping he hasn’t gotten a stomach bug because he really can’t afford it on top of everything else he’s dealing with at the moment.

“You okay?” he questions, watching as Kyungsoo wipes his mouth on the hand towel before moping his way over to him. He nearly laughs when the omega hugs onto him, letting out a tiny whine that has him sighing and rubbing his back.

“Shouldn’t have eaten those cookies,” Kyungsoo whines, burying his face in his sweater and continuing to let out pathetic little whimpers that have him picking him up and taking him over to the bed.

“Or maybe you shouldn’t have eaten your weight in pancakes,” he half scolds, sighing as he realizes his sheets and comforter are in the laundry. He doesn’t think he even has spare blankets, never having guests who spend the night. If his friends crash at his apartment they sleep on the couch and are too drunk to care if they have a blanket.

“I was nervous,” Kyungsoo admits quietly, continuing to mope leaving him to sigh.

He takes off his jacket and drapes it over the omega before getting on the bed himself. He kicks off his shoes and then motions for Kyungsoo to do the same. He yawns, getting comfortable before pulling his husband towards him so he doesn’t continue moping. “Nap,” he mumbles, glad at least Kyungsoo’s hair smells nice.

“Are you sniffing my hair?” he hears Kyungsoo question, making him flush in embarrassment. He gets even more embarrassed when Kyungsoo turns around to face him with a confused pout on his lips.

“No, are you sick?” he questions, avoiding eye contact and trying not to let the omega know he’s lying, wanting to die at being caught.

“I think I just ate too much, I’m fine now,” Kyungsoo replies, surprising him with a kiss before he buries his head underneath his chin.

Jongin sighs, letting the omega practically lay on top of him before he falls asleep. Kyungsoo is at least light, even lighter since he pretty much threw up his breakfast. He’s just thinking that maybe it’s completely possible for them to share a bed together when Kyungsoo lets out a snore, making his eyes reopen in surprise.

He may have to sneak off to the couch, or buy himself ear plugs.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo thinks that meeting Jongin’s cousins is _not_ a good idea. He doesn’t even know Jongin well enough yet, although they talked a lot during lunch at the elder’s apartment. He knows a bit more now than he did yesterday, but he definitely doesn’t know him better than his cousins. Now he’s supposed to go be introduced and interrogated by at least three Kim men he doesn’t know, it doesn’t settle well with him.

But Jongin actually _wants_ to introduce him to his cousins, so he agrees and doesn’t voice any complaints on the way to Jongdae’s apartment. Only one of Jongin’s cousins is an alpha anyways, so it won’t be too uncomfortable for him in that aspect at least. He’s used to being around beta’s so it won’t be so bad.

Apparently Jongdae is cooking some sort of chicken and vegetables. If anything, he can look forward to the food, hungry since it’s been awhile since they had lunch. He hopes Jongin’s cousin can cook, otherwise he’s going to be spitting into a napkin all night.

He sighs, following after his husband quietly and looking around the complex. It looks expensive, but that’s to be expected. Even if Jongdae is apparently the son of one of the youngest of Jongin’s uncles, he’s sure they’re still rich.

He wonders how much money his husband has in his bank account and if it’s more than what he has. He’s so used to his parents paying for everything, he doesn’t know how he’ll function if he has to start relying on Jongin for money. He’s not sure if his parents will actually cut him off at any point, but he’s been thinking about it. He certainly can’t keep getting allowances his entire life, although he wishes he could.

He still hasn’t even told them about his newly cracked phone screen, scared of their reaction. They have been calm since the wedding yesterday, but he knows that it will only take something small for them to explode all over again. He really doesn’t like being yelled at, so he keeps what he’s telling them lately to a minimum. His dads won’t react well to knowing he spent last night with Jongin, and in his bed on top of it.

“They’re nice, right?” he questions once Jongin has knocked on door 2192.

Jongin nods, turning towards him with a smile. “They will be on their best behavior,” his husband comments before the door is opening and he’s being invaded by the smell of the alpha he met yesterday at the elder’s work.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jongin questions, walking forward while pushing him backwards so that way he’s behind him.

Kyungsoo frowns, trying to peek inside the apartment when he smells something delicious cooking. He sees two people on the couch that he doesn’t recognize, two betas.

“Minseok invited me, Jongdae is like stressing about the chicken you should really talk to him,” Taemin replies, spotting him and giving him a smile. “Nice to see you again.”

Kyungsoo awkwardly looks up, giving his own smile and bowing a little to be polite. “Hi,” he mumbles, moving from behind Jongin despite the little noise his husband makes.

“Great,” he hears Jongin mumble, inviting himself into the house. Kyungsoo follows after him, grabbing a hold of his jacket once he’s close enough.

He looks around, noting that the apartment is spacey and well decorated in a blue and grey color scheme. It looks like the beta lives alone, probably not having a mate yet. He perks up when he actually scents another omega within the apartment, glad to not be surrounded by alpha’s and beta’s.

“You’re here! The chicken is almost ready, but I’m not sure if there’s enough for everyone!” he hears someone chirp, flinching when he looks over and spots a beta around his height, maybe a bit taller. He kind of looks like Jongin, if he were to squint and tilt his head a bit, he could see the resemblance.

“This is Jongdae,” he hears Jongin announce, making him start to pay attention. “Jongdae, this is Kyungsoo.”

He smiles awkwardly, about to say hello when the beta makes a face, leaning forward and sniffing around Jongin making him gape. He flushes when the elder looks him over before glancing back at Jongin, an unreadable look on his face.

“Did you let him mark you?” Jongdae questions incredulously, looking positively scandalized. He recovers quickly before reaching up and yanking Jongin’s shirt down to expose his neck, which makes the alpha let out an irritated growl before shoving him off. “Holy shit you did!”

Kyungsoo awkwardly backs up when two other people come walking up to them, a beta and an alpha he assumes are Jongin’s other cousins. They all start bickering amongst themselves, making it hard to discern what exactly is being said. He whines lowly, flinching when he senses the omega walk up to him.

“Minseok won’t let me mark him,” the male grumbles, giving him a look before holding out his hand. “Luhan.”

Kyungsoo awkwardly shakes his hand, clearing his throat a little and wanting to start growling at Jongin’s cousins for being too touchy. But he bites his lip instead, turning to the other omega.

“Why not?” he questions, considering Jongin really didn’t put up a fight when he asked. Although, he kind of asked him while he was _preoccupied_ , so that might have something to do with it.

“His dad is old fashioned,” Luhan comments, not sounding very happy about it.

Kyungsoo feels bad for him, because although his parents come from old money and are very particular in how they conduct themselves, mutual marking isn’t something frowned upon within his family. His beta father marked his alpha father, and his grandparents on both sides marked one another. It’s rare when he sees people still stuck in the mindset that lower ranking wolves shouldn’t mark an alpha, it’s upsetting.

“Are you old enough to drink?” Luhan questions him, giving him a once over that has him frowning. The elder doesn’t look much older than he is to be asking.

“I’m twenty,” he mumbles, wanting to whine his way into getting Jongin’s attention again, but the elder is bickering with his cousins still. “I don’t really drink though,” he adds on, perking up when Jongin finally notices he’s no longer by his side and shoos his cousins away.

“I see you’ve met Luhan,” Jongin comments before wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him to his side.

He beams, rubbing his cheeks against the elder’s jacket to try and get rid of all the other scents on him at the moment. He doesn’t like his mate smelling like other people, even if they’re related to him. He grumbles, turning so that he’s hugging onto the alpha before realizing what he’s doing. He pauses, feeling his cheeks heat up as he turns back around to see Jongin’s cousins giving him varying looks.

“This is Minseok and Joonmyun,” Jongin announces, clearing his throat as he introduces the other two family members.

Minseok is the mated alpha, giving him a judging look while Joonmyun is the beta, looking a little confused but otherwise fine. He gives them both a friendly smile, hoping the rest of the dinner isn’t as chaotic as it just was.

“Nice to meet you,” he comments after a while when no one has said anything. He tries to remain positive but the longer the silence lasts the more worried he starts to get.

“So how many kids are you planning on having? And to go off that question, whose parents are they going to end up working for?” Minseok questions, tilting his head and giving him a smile that is a bit unsettling.

He gapes, looking over at the alpha before looking up at Jongin who looks mad. He doesn’t say anything, not knowing if he’s really supposed to answer Minseok or if the elder is just being mean and messing with him for fun.

“That’s _none_ of your business,” Jongin comments back, looking ready to reach over and hit Minseok upside the head, which does nothing to settle his nerves.

“How long have you two known each other?” he hears Jongdae interrupt, looking between them with a strained smile.

Kyungsoo decides hiding behind Jongin was a good initial idea, so he does just that. He knew meeting them would _not_ be all rainbows and sunshine. If there’s anything he’s learned from watching Seungsoo and Jongin interact, it’s that Do’s and Kim’s do _not_ get along. _At all_.

“Jongdae, you were there,” Jongin comments, shaking his head and letting out a loud sigh.

“Right. Uh, Kyungsoo, how old are you?” Jongdae questions him, so Jongin turns around, looking at him with a confused frown before pulling him forward so he’s not hiding anymore.

He sighs, looking over at Jongdae and the rest of Jongin’s cousins with a polite smile. “I’m twenty,” he answers, clearing his throat and frowning when his cousins make surprised noises.

“As in you turn twenty one this year?” Joonmyun questions, getting nudged by Jongdae who still has a strained smile on his face.

“I turned twenty last month,” he replies quietly, frowning and starting to grow more and more uncomfortable the longer he’s around Jongin’s cousins.

“So, you’re barely even an adult,” Minseok comments, wincing when his mate walks over and pinches him on the arm. “What, it’s true? Twenty is basically still a teenager.”

Kyungsoo frowns, not knowing what to say or why he should even be defending his age at the moment. Jongin is only five years old than him, not fifteen. It’s not like it’s that big of an age gap considering some people marry others that are twice their age. He knows his dads would have preferred him being with a beta that was older than him anyways. So, he’s not sure why Jongin’s family thinks it’s a big deal.

“Are you going to miss work because of your rut? We have a new pitch coming up I can’t handle alone, you brat,” Joonmyun comments with an annoyed huff, giving Jongin a glare.

Kyungsoo flushes, not knowing anything about the elder going into a rut any time soon. He knows markings can cause an influx of hormones. But if Jongin takes suppressants it shouldn’t be a problem. He doesn’t even feel that hormonal anymore after last night, although if he spends too much time thinking about it he’s sure that would change.

“How is that _any_ of your business?” Jongin questions loudly, looking exasperated as he starts pulling his hands through his hair.

Kyungsoo awkwardly scoots away from them again as they start their arguing back up. Apparently Joonmyun is supposed to be working with Jongin on some new project, because apparently, Jongin’s father doesn’t think he can handle things on his own. That has Jongin fuming and getting defensive about his decision-making skills which then makes Minseok start bickering with them along with Jongdae trying to calm them down. Taemin is standing on the side lines inserting his own comments every now and then that just fuels them all into arguing more. It’s chaotic and he feels his stomach start to churn with worry over it all.

“They can get like that. Do you want to go check on the chicken? I think Jongdae forgot about it.” Luhan questions him, being the only one in the room that looks calm so he nods, following after him into the kitchen.

“Are they always this loud?” he questions, dreading what it will be like once he’s surrounded by Jongin’s family next Saturday.

“Only when they bicker, they actually like one another but the marking thing is pretty scandalous for the Kim’s. I’ll be surprised if their grandfather doesn’t try and roast you in front of the entire family,” Luhan comments, grabbing some oven mittens before opening the oven and grabbing the pan of chicken.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I knew,” he replies, gnawing on his lower lip and wanting to whine. He can barely handle his parents scolding him. If he has to endure some random old people scolding him in front of who knows how many family members, he’ll cry.

“Don’t worry about it. Just means he actually likes you, which is probably a blessing considering you were just a guy he picked up at the bar for a good fuck,” Luhan comments, poking at the chicken with a knife before looking towards him. “Do you think this is done?” he questions seriously.

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath before walking over to inspect the chicken, knowing this meeting was a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the benadryl is kicking in so im gonna go sleep soon and fix whatever errors are in this later >>o


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin smells mean, or at least, Sehun thinks so

Dinner goes by at a horribly slow pace, much to Kyungsoo’s dismay. The Kim men spend majority of the night giving each other passive aggressive stares and making snarky comments to one another. Jongdae, the only cousin that seems aware of his presence attempts to make small talk with him, but is often having to stop to try and break up a potential food fight when someone starts throwing pieces of the breadsticks.

Taemin seems more interested in eating and filming the occasional argument between the Kim men. _He_ seems entertained at least. Luhan, well, the elder is more into taking a sip of his soju every time one of the Kim men says something ridiculous, which means he’s on his third bottle by the time Jongdae screeches he prepared a dessert. It’s a chocolate pie that’s topped with whip cream and Kyungsoo decides he deserves a larger piece for putting up with all of them. He eats his pie in silence, wondering if any of the Kim men know how to _shut up_. His own family, although a bit chaotic, doesn’t argue over every little thing. They will probably be a bit surprised that Jongin let him mark him back, but they won’t bicker about it for _three hours_.

It’s the longest three hours of his life and when Jongin says they’re going to head out he hurriedly puts on his coat and heads to the door. He doesn’t even bother saying his own goodbye, only forcing a smile on his lips when Jongdae sends them off with an apologetic pout and a slice of pie to take home. He’s glad to be out of the apartment and walks briskly towards the elevator, hitting the down button a bit harshly and impatiently waiting for the doors to open up. He sighs happily when the elevator finally dings and the doors open up. He hurriedly walks inside, crossing his arms as he waits for Jongin.

“Well that went well,” Jongin comments sarcastically, letting out an annoyed sigh as hits the ground floor button before leaning against the wall.

He doesn’t reply, watching the numbers tick down slowly. His head is hurting from all the bickering and he just wants to go home. He just wants to shower and then sleep away the horrible night he just had to endure. He walks silently to the car, getting in and buckling his belt before letting out a sigh and grabbing his phone. He sees a couple of texts from his friends in their group chat that he replies to with several distressed emojis and a small message that he’ll tell them on Monday before he replies to messages he has from Seungsoo. His brother is worried and he’ll have to call him once he has some time alone.

“You’re mad,” Jongin speaks up once they have pulled out of the parking garage and are heading in the direction of his apartment.

Kyungsoo wants to ignore him, not in the mood to talk to anyone but he can’t very well just completely tune him out the rest of the way to his apartment. He takes in a deep breath, focusing on the lights from the buildings around them instead of the alpha.

“I’m fine,” he lies, wanting to roll his eyes at Jongin just _now_ realizing he’s upset. He’s been upset majority of the night but he didn’t bother asking him about it despite his cousins asking completely unnecessary and inappropriate questions and discussing his life like he doesn’t have a say in anything.

“No, you’re mad and I’m sorry, I thought they would behave, which they obviously did _not_ ,” Jongin apologizes.

The elder actually sounds apologetic and while he wants to continue being mad and ignore him, he’s not really in the position to be picky about it. Jongin apologized, although he just spent three hours ignoring how uncomfortable he was, in the end he got an apology. It’s better than him choosing not to address the problem at all, so he should forgive him. He has to make this relationship work, so he can’t just stay mad.

“It’s okay,” he sighs out, giving Jongin a tiny smile before looking back out the windows.

“It’s not, but I’ll make it up to you,” Jongin comments, but he really doubts it.

He just nods, paying more attention to the road and the landscape. It doesn’t take long before they’re back towards the university and Jongin is pulling up in front of his building. He sighs a little, unbuckling his belt and turning towards the elder to say goodbye, not really expecting Jongin to walk him to the door.

“I’ll fix your phone screen,” Jongin offers before he can say a fake thank you for dinner and leave.

“What?” he questions stupidly, looking at the elder in surprise.

Jongin shrugs, turning off the engine and looking over at him. “I said I’ll fix your phone screen, since you’re sad,” he mumbles, giving him a half smile that has his stomach flipping. He’s not sure if it’s from too much pie or butterflies, but Jongin is making an effort to apologize and he’s smitten.

It’s probably not a good thing that he gets excited over simple smiles from the elder, but he feels his cheeks burning up and he has to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling like an idiot. If Jongin fixes his phone, his parents won’t have to know about it, and he won’t get yelled at. It’s a win-win situation that has him eagerly nodding his head.

“Thank you!” he chirps, reaching over and giving the elder a hug, and since he’s feeling a bit too happy he goes in for a kiss as well, because Jongin is an amazing kisser.

He married an alpha who is an amazing kisser. Jongin has amazing lips, on top of other amazing body parts that he really shouldn’t think about because he gets hot and bothered a little too easily when it comes to Jongin. He also shouldn’t even be making out with Jongin in his car, because making out in public is unbecoming of a Do, and he’s sure his dads would lecture him about it if they found out.

But Jongin is an _amazing_ kisser, and it would be wasted opportunity _not_ to make out when him. He leans back a little when Jongin moves forward, which is a mistake on his end because they’re in a car. So, when he leans back a bit more he hits the steering wheel, meaning he hits the car horn, which terrifies him enough that jerks forward. It’s honestly not very surprising when he manages to headbutt Jongin, except his nose ends up taking the brunt of the force and he can already feel it start to bleed by the time he’s pulled himself back to his own seat.

“ _Ow_ ,” he whines, pinching the end of his nose so he doesn’t end up getting blood on the leather seats that are probably really expensive to get stains out of.

“I think I need to invest in putting you in bubble wrap,” Jongin comments, looking about ten seconds away from laughing before he gets out of the car.

Kyungsoo groans, the embarrassment settling in when Jongin comes around and opens the door for him, still snickering. He glares before he gets out carefully, continuing to hold his nose as he walks towards his apartment, having to search his pockets awkwardly for his keys. He hands them to Jongin to give him something to do other than snicker at him, feeling his head starts to hurt all over again.

He walks directly towards his kitchen, grabbing the paper towels and turning on the sink. He rinses his hands and his face a bit before wiping it down with a paper towel and then using more to help clog his nose to hopefully stop the bleeding. When he looks up he sees Jongin sitting at the bar with a stupid smile on his face that has him blushing.

“Stop looking at me,” he grumbles, feeling like an idiot for managing to get into this situation.

“How do you manage to hit your nose and make it bleed _twice_ in one day?” the alpha questions, watching as he slowly waits for the bleeding to stop.

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer, having several scars on his legs from accidental trips since he was a kid. He’s not the most coordinated person out there and he always manages to get hurt from the dumbest things. One time in the fifth grade he managed to reach down for a dropped colored pencil only to knock his nose into the desk while getting back up. The substitute actually _laughed_ at him when he asked to go to the nurse. He’s no stranger to silly accidents but to have them happen twice, in the same day, in front of _Jongin_ , is embarrassing enough he wants to mope in his bed.

“I’m just teasing you,” Jongin comments, getting up from his spot at the bar and coming around to inspect him after a couple of minutes have passed by.

He ends up helping him clean off his hands and face from any leftover blood like he did back in his sister’s bathroom. It just leaves him confused, because sometimes Jongin can be so nice to him and other times the elder acts like he’s a nuisance. He doesn’t understand, nor does he like the hot and cold attitude. He thinks to bring it up, but decides against it when he takes a deep breath in and is completely overwhelmed by Jongin’s scent. It’s overbearing and borderline turned on, which confuses him until he thinks back to what the alpha’s cousin had mentioned back at Jongdae’s apartment.

He awkwardly clears his throat, not knowing _how_ to bring it up. He never talks to Seungsoo about his ruts, although he can tell when his is about to start because he smells overbearing. It doesn’t smell good, and it shouldn’t since they’re related. But, Jongin’s scent smells _amazing_ , which almost hinders his judgement a bit. He needs to ask the alpha about it, but he’s scared to do so, not knowing how he’ll react. He gnaws on his lip before backing up a little and looking the alpha over, taking a tiny breath before forcing the words out of his mouth.

“You smell really good,” he blurts, biting his lip in embarrassment when Jongin gives him a look, eyeing him for a bit before looking back at his face. “I mean, your scent is um, really strong,” he adds on, wanting to whine when Jongin still doesn’t say anything. He sighs, trying not to let it affect him too much otherwise he’ll be in another predicament.

“I think your rut might be starting soon,” he mumbles, watching as Jongin gives him a tiny glare like he’s offended he would even bring it up before realization dawns on him. The alpha blinks a couple of times before frowning.

“Oh,” Jongin mumbles, more to himself than anything as he takes his phone out of his pocket and looks over something.

“I can help,” he offers, a little too enthusiastically because Jongin gives him a confused look before shaking his head no.

“That’s really not a good idea. I don’t know how long it will last,” Jongin explains, running his hands through his hair before sighing.

“But, it hurts less if you’re with your mate,” he comments, not understanding why Jongin is telling him _no_. “I really don’t mind.”

If he doesn’t help the alpha during a rut, what use is he as a mate? Ruts don’t usually last as long as heats do, but they can still be as painful, if not more. They last longer if you aren’t actually with your mate, even just the scent of them is supposed to help with heats and ruts. He knows Jongin probably didn’t really mean to mark him, even though he asked, it was a mistake. But he can’t help but feel insulted Jongin doesn’t _want_ to spend a rut with him when he can help.

“I’ll be fine,” Jongin dismisses, clearing his throat and searching for his keys. “I really can’t afford any slip ups right now. I’m probably going to have to work from home and if you’re there it’ll just be a distraction. It’s better if you aren’t there,” he reasons out, sounding like an idiot but he keeps the comment to himself.

“Will you at least call me when it’s over so I know you’re okay?” he questions, thinking he at least deserves that much form the elder.

It doesn’t matter what Jongin’s excuse is, all that matters is that he’s being told he’s not helpful. He’s a _distraction_ , which does nothing but make his stomach and chest hurt but he tries to keep his scent under control. It’s just bad timing, he tells himself, the elder will probably let him help during the next one. Jongin won’t make him go through his heat by himself either, he just doesn’t have time to make other arrangements so soon, he reasons.

“Of course, I’m sorry, but I really gotta go,” Jongin rushes out, giving him a forced smile that he finds he can’t return. “I’ll call you, okay?”

“Okay,” he mumbles, giving a halfhearted wave before walking Jongin to the door. He doesn’t even get a measly kiss goodbye that has his whining as soon as he’s closed and locked his door.

He mopes, heading towards his room and face planting on his bed before wincing, his nose still sore from the two hits it suffered throughout the day.

 

\--

 

The weekend goes by quickly, majority of Saturday night and Sunday spent packing up the rest of his belongings before getting ready for the school week again. By the time Monday rolls around he’s slightly worried about Jongin, having heard nothing from him despite the good morning and good night texts he makes sure to send him. The day is spent distracted, between moving and not hearing from his mate, he’s unfocused, unable to actually do any of his assigned readings.

By the time Wednesday rolls around he’s missed two deadlines for discussion boards and is rushing to finish a paper that’s due by Friday. He’s in the art school’s downstairs lounge, where not many people frequent because most of the art students usually spend their time working on projects in the art studios upstairs. It’s quiet and has a small café where he orders something with enough caffeine to keep him awake and somewhat focused. His attention span has never been good though, making him get distracted easily. It also doesn’t help that he hates his business classes and barely even understands what’s going on anymore.

When he smells the familiar scent of his friends he perks up, giving Sehun a tiny wave as the other omega makes his way over to his table, looking tired. He smiles when the younger male sits next to him, mumbling a quiet hello before resting his head on his shoulder. Seulgi takes the third seat, setting her camera down before taking her laptop out meanwhile Sohee sets her drawing pad down before she goes and grabs another chair for herself and sits across from him.

“What are you doing?” Sehun questions, peeking at his laptop where his paper is looking a little pathetic.

He has a title and his headings with _two sentences_ in the introduction that he’s been working on all afternoon. But it’s not his fault he’s been staring at his phone, waiting for some sort of message from Jongin instead of actually writing. He can’t help it. He misses him.

“Paper,” he mumbles, staring at his phone again and frowning when he still doesn’t have any messages.

“He still hasn’t called you?” Sohee questions, looking up from her drawing briefly before going back to her task. Seulgi also looks up, giving him a concerned frown.

Kyungsoo flushes, biting his lip as he shakes his head. “Ruts can take up to five days,” he mumbles, clearing his throat and shrugging a little making Sehun let out a disgruntled noise before he sits up. “He’ll call when it’s over,” he states sternly.

“I don’t like him,” Sehun speaks up, making him frown as he looks over at him. “He’s mean.”

“He’s not mean,” he argues, feeling his ears heat up when Sohee makes a disagreeing noise and Seulgi doesn’t look convinced. “He’s _not_. He’s nice to me, you barely even spent a minute with him,” he huffs out, side eyeing Sehun who has his lips pursed in a displeased manner.

“Long enough to see he’s not very nice,” Sehun states with a little huff. “He smelled mean.”

“How does someone smell mean?” Sohee questions, looking up from her pad and giving the omega a confused frown before grabbing her giant eraser.

“You’ll know once you meet him. _If_ you meet him,” Sehun replies, making him frown and start glaring at his laptop screen.

Jongin is _nice_ , although a bit clueless when it comes to his feelings, but it’s not like he’s mean to him on purpose. They don’t really know one another, it’s going to take time for Jongin to get used to him. He’s not mean, he’s just a bit closed off, since they don’t know each other well. It’s barely even been a week since they met, it’s expected.

“I’m sure he doesn’t really smell mean, maybe he just looks mean,” Seulgi tries to reassure him, which does nothing but.

“Quit talking about him,” he grumbles, eyes trailing over to his phone when the screen lights up and he gets a bit too excited about it, snatching his phone and deflating when he sees it’s just an email letting him know his professor wants to speak with him.

It only has him anxiously reading over the email, hesitantly replying that he can meet him next Tuesday, since he’s moving this week and will be too preoccupied trying to make the apartment seem like a home. The wedding party is also this weekend and he needs all the mental preparation he can get and a good two days to likely recover from it.

He sighs, feeling himself start to finally feel sad over not hearing from Jongin the last couple of days. It’s irrational, because he knows the elder can’t really call him during a rut and have small talk, but he misses him. He misses him _a lot_ and his bite mark has been burning lately, red and irritated. What’s worse is he can’t do anything about it, he can only mope and stare at his phone and hope Jongin’s able to call him before the week is almost over.

“He keeps making you sad and it’s only been a little over a week,” Sehun says quietly, which on makes him feel worse. “I don’t like him,” the other omega finalizes before going back to leaning on his shoulder and linking their arms.

Kyungsoo lets him, because it’s the only comfort he’s probably going to get at this point.

 

\--

 

Jongin spends majority of his week in bed with a box of tissues and some very explicit fantasies in his head of a certain omega that have him feeling a little embarrassed. Although, they’re married, so it shouldn’t be weird, but his moral compass is still not sure which direction to go with that. Either way, his rut is bad. So bad that even popping sleeping pills don’t work and he’s left miserable and can’t actually work.

At some point he’s tempted to call Kyungsoo, but he doesn’t, he just ends up nearly falling asleep during a cold shower that doesn’t help in the least bit. It isn’t until Wednesday night that he’s somewhat coherent and by Thursday morning he’s still a bit hormonal, but he’s able to focus so he goes into work.

He knows he’s majorly behind and from the twenty text messages from Joonmyun, he’s going to be spending the next two days hauled up in the office. He doesn’t even want to think about the upcoming party this weekend, needing to spend the next two days completely focused on getting back to his work so his already annoyed father doesn’t _fire_ him.

He goes into the office early, making himself a coffee in the breakroom before isolating himself to his office. He has hundreds of emails, updating him on various things he needs to take care of along with several new assignments that accumulated over the last couple of days. In addition to all of the new emails, he has a thick stack of papers needing to be read over and then another stack that needs his signature. He’s looking through it when he hears a knock on his door, Joohyun inviting herself into the office with a frown on her face and a manila folder in her hands.

“You _stink_ ,” is the greeting he gets from her before she’s handing over the folder with even more forms for him to sign.

“Why aren’t you just using my stamp for half of these?” he questions exasperatedly, growing agitated that he has more papers than necessary. What’s the point of having a stamp with his signature if they don’t even _use_ it?

“I _was_ , but your father said you need to read over all of them,” Joohyun replies, making him even more annoyed if possible. “Why are you back so early? I thought you had the week off?” she questions, moving to organize some of the papers he’s managed to mess up.

“I’m fine now,” he dismisses, taking a deep breath before going back to looking at his email, wondering how he’s going to manage to get through everything within the next two days and have time to sleep, let alone eat and use the restroom when he needs to. “Can you order me a couch, same day delivery, preferably dark suede and comfortable. Also, I’ll need a blanket and pillows,” he mumbles, taking a sip of his coffee.

“A couch? Do you think it would even fit?” Joohyun questions, sounding concerned as she looks around the room.

“Find out the office dimensions and buy something that will fit in here that’s long enough for me to lie down on it,” he mumbles, dismissing her with a wave of his hand and ignoring her irritated grumble she lets out as she leaves.

He spends most of his morning deciding which emails are more important, reading through every single one and organizing them by color and sending out simple replies to the ones that need to get out of the way so his inbox can be cleaned up. He’s just managed to get everything in some sort of order by the time Joohyun manages to get a couch delivered. It’s small enough to fit in the office, being pushing against the wall near the door, but he thinks he can at least prop his feet up or curl up a bit. He takes a break and moves to go sit on it once he’s signed off on the delivery charges and it’s comfortable enough. Once he’s done testing it out it’s nearly one o’clock and he hasn’t eaten all day.

Sighing he goes and sits back at his desk, wondering if he should just drink a soda to fill his stomach up or actually eat some food. He’s contemplating making Joohyun go get him something from the Chinese place down the block when he notices he has several missed messages on his phone. Not exactly wanting to deal with work and not really knowing if he _wants_ Chinese food he grabs his phone, unlocking it and pulling up his other texts he didn't get to this morning and being immediately overwhelmed. Kyungsoo has texted him nearly _fifty_ times since Saturday night, with an overwhelming amount of various emojis.

There are good morning texts, good afternoon texts, have a good night texts, hope you’re doing okay texts, among so many other things and random tidbits about the omega’s day. There are even pictures of the apartment and questions on where to put his things along with a selfie of a very confused looking omega who has found his old comic book collection. The last couple are a bit discerning, there’s a lot of frowning emojis and sad faces with the latest message being from around midnight, informing him that his bite mark is hurting him. There’s no good morning text for today.

Jongin immediately goes to reply, typing in a message that he’ll call as soon as he gets a chance after work. He’s surprised that it’s immediately responded to with at least ten smiling emojis. He almost puts his phone down when another message pops up from the omega, a photo of him wearing one of his sweaters along with a caption asking if it’s okay. He types a quick yes, which is immediately followed by at least _fifteen_ new smiling emojis. He smiles, twitching when he hears a loud knock on his door before someone is coming in. He immediately sets his phone down, frowning when he sees Taemin.

“I can smell you from outside the door,” Taemin comments, giving him a displeased frown as he comes into the office and takes a seat across from him, briefly glancing at the couch before turning back around. “Shouldn’t you be with your husband and in bed?”

“Shouldn’t you be working? Do you want me to fire you, because I will,” he grumbles, giving the elder alpha a glare before starting to clean up the rest of his inbox. He’ll decide on lunch later he supposes, or steal something from the interns again.

“Moody.”

“Annoying,” he fires back, letting out a lethargic sigh as he looks at the time. It’s only been five hours and he’s already almost exhausted. He feels hot and stuffy in his office, an anxious feeling in his limbs at the lack of movement from just sitting at his desk.

“Dude. Go home,” Taemin speaks up again, giving him a concerned look that he would appreciate if he wasn’t so irritated.

“Go get me lunch or you’re fired,” he replies, taking his eyes off the computer and attempting to start on his stack of papers he needs to read. If he spends at least two hours on it, he’ll take a nap, maybe.

“I saw Kyungsoo yesterday,” Taemin comments, making him immediately look up at the elder in surprise. He also has a very strong urge to start growling but he clears his throat and takes a sip of his cold coffee instead.

“Why?” he questions, hating the itching feeling he has in his limbs over being territorial.

“We were helping Jongdae move your shit. He said he would buy us beer. He checked with Kyungsoo first, not like we just showed up unannounced,” his friend explains, making him feel somewhat better but still annoyed that they saw Kyungsoo when he hasn’t seen him in nearly a week.

“But he knows Moonkyu,” Taemin chirps, looking a little too happy to be relaying this new information to him. It only irritates him even further and he can’t help but glare and wait for a better explanation. “He was his _chemistry_ _tutor_ in high school.”

Jongin frowns, knowing that Kyungsoo had a tutor in high school, so Taemin can’t really be lying about it. Moonkyu did tutor people while he was getting his undergraduate degree and finishing up his teaching certification. Moonkyu is his friend, but the beta is lanky and not nearly as attractive as he is, which only makes him feel embarrassed once he realizes he’s acting like his friend is even a threat.

Kyungsoo isn’t even a piece of property, he doesn’t own him. But he’s still the omegas mate, so that has to count for something. He sighs, shaking his head at his ridiculous train of thought before looking back at Taemin.

“Did he look okay?” he questions, starting to grow worried at how their time apart might have had a negative effect on the omega.

“Sure, I mean, I guess. He made us dinner, I almost want him to give my mom lessons,” Taemin comments a little too excitedly, “You should have a house warming party and asks him to cook.”

Jongin frowns, _not_ jealous that his friends and cousins have eaten dinner made by Kyungsoo. “I’ll contemplate it,” he mumbles before Taemin is dismissing himself with plans on eating lunch with his interns.

He sighs, going back to work after telling Joohyun to order him something from the deli shop nearby, not really wanting greasy food so soon after his rut. He works and works some more and nearly forgets to eat his lunch, let alone order something for dinner. By the time he lets himself call it a day it’s dark out and everyone has gone home.

Tired he gets up from his chair and stretches, going to use the restroom before ordering himself more take out since his stomach is grumbling unhappily. He eats on his couch, watching a show on his laptop before seeing it’s almost midnight, he nearly chokes. He immediately rushes to go grab his phone, cursing himself for forgetting to call Kyungsoo at a reasonable time.

He sighs, hitting the call button even though he expects no answer and for the omega to be asleep. He’s completely surprised when Kyungsoo answers after the second ring with an overly enthusiastic hello for it being past midnight.

“Sorry, I know it’s late, I just stopped working for the day,” he apologizes, feeling horrible for not calling him sooner.

“It’s okay!” Kyungsoo immediately rushes out, “Are you, um, coming home?” he questions, sounding a little too hopeful.

Jongin hesitates, wanting to immediately go home but not having the energy to even pick his head off the couch. He grimaces, knowing he’s about to make the omega sad he makes a mental note to get Joohyun to run errands for him so he can at least show up at their apartment with something to make up for it.

“I’m sleeping in my office tonight,” he says slowly, not liking the silence that is followed after it. He starts to grow a bit worried when he doesn’t hear anything, checking to make sure the call is still connected before bringing it back up to his ear. “I’m really, _really_ , sorry. Trust me I am, I miss you, I’ll be home for dinner tomorrow I promise,” he rushes out when he hears a sniffle, wanting to kick himself in the balls because he made Kyungsoo _cry_.

“Okay,” Kyungsoo eventually replies, sounding sad and Jongin can just imagine how he looks, which only makes him feel even more horrible.

“I promise, I’ll be home tomorrow. _Please_ don’t cry,” he nearly whines, hitting himself with a pillow out of frustration.

“I’m not crying, it’s just really cold in the apartment and I don’t know how to change the settings,” Kyungsoo comments, which doesn’t sound the least bit believable to him.

Jongin sighs, resting his eyes and scolding himself some more before asking Kyungsoo about his day to hopefully make up for it. He’s exhausted but he tries his hardest to listen to the omega tell him about how he went to an art show with his friends. They apparently ate pizza afterwards and played glow in the dark putt-putt golf and he turned in a paper. He has a meeting with a professor and he hasn't told his dad and he's worried, about something.

He doesn’t know when but at some point during the omegas rambling he falls asleep. When he wakes up in the morning he’s confused as to where he even in before he realizes he’s in his office, followed by the realization he fell asleep on Kyungsoo, he cusses. He sits up, reaching for his phone and growing confused when he hears a loud _hello?_  He stares at his phone in shock, seeing that the call was still connected the entire night. When he hears another _hello_ he brings it back up to his ear, completely confused.

“Did you stay on the line the whole night?” he questions, his voice sounding scratchy and in desperate need of some water.

“I didn’t want you to think I hung up on you,” Kyungsoo replies, sounding a little unsure of himself and Jongin immediately gets off his couch and goes to search for his car keys.

“I’ll be home in twenty minutes,” he replies before he tiredly hangs up.

Walking out of his office he’s greeted with Joohyun giving him a judging look, eyeing him from head to toe with a grimace on her face. “What’s the address for our new apartment?” he questions, blinking his eyes a bit and trying to force himself to wake up.

She frowns before looking at her computer, typing away before looking back at him. “Just sent it to your phone…are you not staying?” she questions worriedly, having that _you better not get me fired_ look in her eyes again.

“No. I’m going home. Make sure to send someone to get the rest of my stuff from my apartment, also buy a new cell phone for Kyungsoo,” he orders before heading towards the elevators.

His dad will probably give him hell for showing up for only _one_ day, but he can’t really fire the person that is supposed to take over the company. At least, he’s pretty sure he can’t. He’ll worry about it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this part was angstier than anticipated but i may end up putting smut (for the drama....) in the next chapter to make up for it asdklajsklada but i wont be putting out another update until i manage to make good progress on my paper for class....so....until then....


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hint of mint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise surprise surprise  
> this is unedited and ill probably regret posting this in the morning but whatever lmao

After putting the address to the new apartment in his GPS, Jongin is home within fifteen minutes, the traffic being cleared since it’s already past nine. He puts his car in the reserved spot before heading towards the elevators, glad to still have a parking garage. He hits the tenth-floor button and waits, rubbing his eyes because he’s still tired and his neck hurts from sleeping awkwardly on it.

Once he’s on the right floor he immediately heads towards the left, looking over the numbers and trying to find number 208. When he finally finds it he sighs in relief, fishing the key out Joohyun handed him before he actually left without it like he was about to.

He unlocks the door and is immediately overwhelmed by the new scent of the apartment and furniture. He looks at the tidy shoe rack near the door and kicks his own off, toeing them near the thing so they don’t look too messy next to it.

Walking further into the apartment he ends up in between the living room and the kitchen. Both look pristine, almost as if he was walking into one of the show rooms. The only thing that makes him realize someone has been living there is there’s a cup or two in the sink and some books on their coffee table.

He walks into the living room and notices the stairs near the restroom that he assumes lead up to the loft area and their actual bedroom. Not being able to actually scent Kyungsoo he walks up the stairs, noting that the area he’s greeted with also has a television and a small loveseat along with a bookshelf and a desk he assumes is for the omega.

Their bedroom door is slightly ajar so he walks over, peeking his head inside and immediately smelling his husbands scent. He sighs at the familiarity, walking in and looking around. Some of Kyungsoo’s things are scattered here and there but it’s otherwise clean. Curious he heads over to the walk-in closet that leads to the bathroom and looks around.

Frowning he walks out of the area, wondering if Kyungsoo went to classes for him not to be home. He looks at his phone and sees it’s only nine thirty, so the omega must have left to go to campus. Tired, and a little bit disappointed, he goes towards the bed, flopping down on top of the covers but ending up hitting something hard.

“Ow!” he hears Kyungsoo whine, making him immediately get up and watch as the omega pops out and throws the covers off his face with a glare. “You hurt my ear,” he whines, rubbing the area before looking at him with wide eyes. “Jongin!” he chirps, jumping on _him_ and not even giving him time to laugh at what happened before the omega is kissing him.

“Are you okay?” he questions when Kyungsoo moves back to start peppering his face with kisses, situating himself in his lap. He smells good, happy even, which eases his worries some.

“M’fine,” Kyungsoo mumbles, preoccupied with nosing along his jawline while simultaneously pushing his suit jacket off his shoulders. He lets him take off his jacket, a little hot with it on now that he’s indoors.

“What are you doing?” he pesters, grabbing ahold of the hands that are now attempting to undo his belt.

Kyungsoo pulls back, blinking a couple of times and he’s not sure if his eyes are red from crying or lack of sleep, but either way he feels horrible again. He’s never leaving Kyungsoo alone again. Period. His dad will just have to get over it.

“I just, I thought, since you, _oh_ ,” Kyungsoo rambles, getting off of him and pulling his hands back to himself. He sits across from him on the bed, squirming a bit before deflating and letting out a whine. “You still smell good, I thought you came home because you wanted me to help,” the omega explains quietly, looking ready to start crying. “Do you want me to leave?” he questions, looking up at him with big sad eyes that are most _definitely_ about to start shedding tears.

“What? _No_ ,” he immediately replies, sounding a bit louder than he intended which makes Kyungsoo twitch a little. “It’s not like that, I feel fine. Do I really still smell?” he questions, confused because even when he was leaving the interns looked a bit bothered by him. Well, more so than usual. He can’t still possibly smell _that_ strongly.

“You smell _good_ ,” Kyungsoo blurts, looking completely affected by it as he squirms on the bed and starts biting on his lip. It has his body feeling a bit hotter and he clears his throat, but it does nothing for the itchy feeling.

Mentally he realizes that his rut _may_ have just come back in full force and he wants nothing more than to just act on it, but he has to think. Kyungsoo is more than willing to help and he’s not dumb enough to deny him that again. That’s not really the issue. The issue is he’s pretty sure no one managed to pack up his bathroom while he was dying in bed earlier in the week.

“If we’re going to do this we need condoms, so,” he starts only for Kyungsoo to nod his head before hopping off the bed and rummaging through his backpack. He frowns when he pulls out a brown paper bag before walking back towards the bed and handing it to him.

He takes the bag and then moves to open it, surprised to see _several_ condoms of different brands and material. It’s like a goodie bag, except it’s full of _condoms_. There are at least ten in there, which isn’t a lot but considering his omega is still new to all this, he’s surprised. He blinks stupidly before looking up at Kyungsoo who is blushing and starting to look a little embarrassed.

“I got them from the university. They were free!” he squeaks out, starting to squirm a bit. “I got the biggest sizes, because you’re really big,” he blurts before turning bright red. “I just, didn’t know what kind you liked so I asked for a variety,” he rushes out, “I wanted to be prepared.”

Jongin nods, still a bit blindsided by it but it saves him from having to actually drive to the nearest convenience store. It also saves him money, because he knows he has a pack just sitting in his bathroom waiting to be put to use. He looks down at the bag and grabs one at random, reading over the size and deeming it suitable.

“You’re not allergic to latex are you?” he questions, not wanting to find out the hard way.

“Nu uh, I’m only allergic to amoxicillin,” Kyungsoo informs him, which he makes a mental note of. “It gives me hives,” he adds on before going silent again.

He gets up from the bed and moves to put the bag in the bedside stand, opening up one of the drawers and dropping it before turning back towards Kyungsoo who is looking a little awkward. He walks over towards him and almost laughs at how the omega actually has to crane his neck a little to look up at him.

“How tall are you?” he questions, genuinely curious since he really doesn’t know. He himself it at _least_ 183 cm, but he hasn’t really gotten measured lately. He actually hasn’t been to the doctor in a while now that he thinks about it.

“177,” Kyungsoo replies a little too quickly, looking defensive when he snorts.

“You are _not_ , try again,” he comments, laughing when Kyungsoo pinches him and stomps his foot a little.

Kyungsoo glares at him before letting out a huff, crossing his arms over his chest before grumbling out something he can’t hear. When he pesters him he actually _growls_ at him, which is cuter than it is intimidating.

“I said _173_ ,” the omega snaps, starting to smell agitated which only makes him move to nuzzle at his neck, smirking when his scent drastically changes into something else.

He thinks Junghwa was right about Kyungsoo’s natural scent not being completely sweet, because now that his rut is almost over and done with he’s starting to notice a slight change. It’s still sweet, but there’s a hint of mint underlying in it. Either way, he still smells amazing to him, which only makes his gut flare up again.

He pulls back and then exposes the omega’s neck and collar bone, frowning when he sees that the bite mark is red and a little greenish yellow from where he got a too rough last time. He immediately moves down to kiss it, which has Kyungsoo’s breath hitching and his hands grabbing onto the front of his shirt.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes, knowing his own mark is irritated as well. However, Kyungsoo only bit him once. He bit Kyungsoo _twice_ , meaning he’s probably been completely miserable this entire time.

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo mumbles, letting out a tiny whine when he pulls away. “Does yours hurt too?” he questions worriedly, looking up at him with a tiny frown on his lips.

“A little,” he admits moving to sit down on the edge of the bed and tugging Kyungsoo in between his legs before making them move closer to the headboard so they’re both comfortable. It must be worse than he thinks because Kyungsoo makes a displeased noise when he starts unbuttoning his shirt for him and exposing his neck and shoulders.

“Stupid stubborn alpha,” Kyungsoo mumbles mostly to himself, making him frown and want to protest that he’s not stupid but his words get caught in his throat when he feels the omega licking at the area.

He groans, the area still highly sensitive and _he_ is still sensitive in general from his rut, his cock twitching in his slacks when Kyungsoo nibbles a little at the area. He lets out an embarrassingly loud groan when Kyungsoo stops, pulling back to get rid of his shirt while giving him a funny look.

“You feel really hot,” Kyungsoo speaks up, even going as far to feel his forehead. “Is that normal?”

Jongin nods, not feeling coherent enough to speak. He lets out an agitated growl before moving to go undo his own belt and pants, because Kyungsoo isn’t moving fast enough for him at this point. He doesn’t voice it though, still able to realize that the omega isn’t exactly an expert at this. At least, not yet.

“Oh, sorry,” he hears Kyungsoo apologize before he feels him move towards the end of the bed just as he manages to get his slacks and underwear down far enough to kick off.

He keeps his eyes shut as he grabs a hold of his own cock, immediately moving to spread what little precum there is to use as some sort of lubricant before he starts moving his hand at a steady pace. He feels incredibly hot, and Kyungsoo’s sweet scent nearby is only making him even harder. He doesn’t know why it’s supposedly better to have your mate nearby because he feels even _worse_ than he did earlier in the week.

He only manages to open his eyes because Kyungsoo has stopped him from what he’s doing and has moved his hand away. He growls, but immediately moans when the omega’s cold hands continue where he left off. Kyungsoo doesn’t have huge hands, but his grip is tight enough to keep him from getting agitated again.

Instead he ends up leaning forward to finally pull Kyungsoo into a kiss to keep himself from incoherently blurting out whatever thought comes to his head. Kyungsoo’s kisses have gotten better, bolder even, which only seems to make him even more excited. Especially when the omega starts moaning and starting to smell even sweeter than before.

His hands travel towards the omega’s sweat pants and he immediately sneaks a hand inside, grabbing a handful of his ass which only makes Kyungsoo’s grip tighten. He immediately moves to feel at the omega’s entrance, growling when he feels he’s already wet and twitching for him.

He inserts a finger, moving it around a bit before rushing to put in a second and then a third. He’s a mess, not even being able to properly stretch the omega because he keeps having to fight the urge to mark Kyungsoo again. He barely even realizes Kyungsoo has moved out of his lap to get rid of his own pants until he feels him grip the base of his cock and then nothing.

Confused he opens his eyes, being greeted with a very confused and slightly embarrassed Kyungsoo who is looking back and forth between the condom and his dick with a pout. He stares, not really believing the omega has gone twenty years not knowing how to put a condom on but he does recall high school being very uninformative.

“I’ll do it,” he offers, making Kyungsoo twitch a little before he hands it over, looking embarrassed but paying attention when he does slide it on.

“Lie down,” he pesters, needing to move to a position where he’ll be able to choose the pace because he knows he’ll just get agitated if Kyungsoo goes too slow or gets tired and he really doesn’t want to hurt the omega’s feelings on accident.

He grabs a pillow and places it underneath Kyungsoo’s lower back, wanting him to at least be comfortable because from experience, during his rut he manages to take a while to finish. He’s spent one rut with someone else, back when he was twenty-one and it was, an experience, to say the least. He’s pretty sure they made it _worse_ , because they kept telling him to go slow and didn’t look at all like they were enjoying it. He’s not an asshole, so he obliged, but it was also really hard to, because he was completely unsatisfied from all of it. He chalked it up to an incompatibility issue and the relationship ended rather quickly.

Kyungsoo, although only having sex twice with him, and once where he can’t really remember all of it, is a bit demanding. His scent is always completely turned on when they have sex. If he remembers correctly, Kyungsoo told him to go faster during their first time. The omega has never acted like he wasn’t enjoying it, majority of the time looking quite the opposite. So, he doesn’t think there will be too much of an issue.

“If I’m being too rough or you want me to stop, just say so okay?” he pesters anyways, not wanting Kyungsoo to be uncomfortable at any point. There’s no real fun in having sex if his partner isn’t getting anything out of it too.

“I’ll be okay,” Kyungsoo replies quickly, sitting up a bit so he’s not just lying there and looking at him expectantly. There’s an excited glint in his eyes that makes him want to hurry up and start, but he wants to make sure the omega is fully aware his needs are important too.

“I’m serious, you can hit me in the face if I’m not listening to you,” he adds seriously, never having it happen before but he really doesn’t want to take any chances with Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo is something precious to him already, that much has been made clear during his time away from him. He’s already managed to fuck up, he doesn’t plan on doing it ever again if he can help it.

“Can you just shut up and fuck me already?” Kyungsoo snaps at him, glaring at him while simultaneously whining.

Jongin nods, moving forward and appreciating it when Kyungsoo spreads his legs open wider for him. The omega is wet, dripping onto the pillow below him which is surprising, but completely appreciated. He smells so sweet, it has his head feeling a little dizzy.

“You’re not in heat are you?” he questions, not remembering the omega being soaking wet last time.

“If I say yes will you finally fuck me?” Kyungsoo whines, lifting his hips up and letting out a frustrated noise. “It’s because of your rut, you smell so good, stupid incompetent alpha, _hurry up_ ,” he snaps.

Jongin glares, hovering over the omega and getting a challenging look from him. “Behave,” he scolds, smacking him on the ass for getting bossy with him when he’s already agitated from his rut, which only makes Kyungsoo let out a tiny moan, looking embarrassed by it. He makes another mental note before he leans down to kiss the omega, mostly to keep him quiet but also to distract him because he really doesn’t think he’s going to be able to go slow now that he’s been riled up.

He grabs a hold of his cock and positions himself before thrusting in completely, not able to stop and wait for Kyungsoo to adjust before he starts pounding into him. Kyungsoo doesn’t protest though, just lets out a gasp before grabbing onto his arms. He groans, burying his face into the omega’s neck as he moves to hike one of his legs up and over his shoulder, which makes the omega feel tighter around him. It feels good, better than the previous two times, so he picks up his pace.

“Jongin, you feel hot, I’m gonna cum,” Kyungsoo whines, making him look down in confusion because he’s barely even started.

“Are you serious?” he manages to question, not slowing his pace down at all, not wanting to, instead he manages to lift the omega’s other leg, glad he’s actually flexible.

Kyungsoo doesn’t even answer, only manages to let out a filthy moan before he’s arching off the bed and tightening around him. It doesn’t have him stopping though, if anything it makes him harder, continuing his pace before he unhooks the omega’s legs from their position and pulls him up. Kyungsoo’s arms immediately hook around his neck as he clings to him, whining pathetically as he fucks him through his orgasm.

From the new angle he’s able to thrust better, groaning at how good the omega feels around him. He’s soaking wet and he growls at not being able to fully appreciate it with the condom on. But regardless, he’s tight and only gets tighter when he starts licking at his neck. Eventually Kyungsoo starts moving too, rocking his hips back and forth while letting out appreciative little noises.

“I hope you knot me,” Kyungsoo whispers, panting against his neck and letting out a filthy moan when he gives a particularly hard thrust. “Want you to knot me really good, fuck, Jongin, you’ll knot me right? Please? I want it so bad, _fuck_ ,” he whines, making him start to falter, the omega’s scent overwhelming him and making him start to finally lose it a lot quicker than he anticipated.

“Shut up,” he groans out, squeezing his eyes shut as he rearranges them again so Kyungsoo is on his back and his legs are spread wide open. From the new angle he’s able to see Kyungsoo’s face clearly, the omega having tears in his eyes as he starts to whine.

“But I want it,” Kyungsoo whimpers, letting out a little sob that has him moving to bite down on his neck again with a growl, his knot starting to swell when Kyungsoo starts spasming him, his second orgasm hitting.

His vision goes white when he finally comes, his knot completely swollen as he finally stills. His whole body feels like it’s tingling as he manages to flop down onto Kyungsoo out of exhaustion. He pants, not having the energy to even open his eyes let alone get up. He feels like he just ran a marathon and he didn’t even last remotely as long as he thought he was going to. He hums when he feels the omega running his fingers through his hair, completely spent and not even caring that he feels absolutely disgusting.

“Like it better when I can feel you come,” Kyungsoo sniffles out, making him groan and tiredly lift himself off of him, finally blinking his eyes open to see the omega is looking put out. His eyes are wet and watery and his lips are red, his stomach covered in come which only makes his cock twitch as _he_ starts to come again.

“ _Shit_ ,” he cusses, watching as Kyungsoo starts slowly smiling as he moves his hips, making him nearly die when he squeezes around him and hooks his legs around his waist in a last effort to try and pull him deeper in.

“Want you to fuck me again,” Kyungsoo moans, continuing to move which does nothing to make his knot go down, if anything it makes it swell even more as he feels his cock start twitching again. “Without the condom, wanna feel you come in me all day.”

Jongin lets out a half growl half moan, moving to bury his face in the omegas neck. “You’re going to kill me.”

“You bit me…. _again_ ,” Kyungsoo speaks up, making him slowly lift himself back up to see _two_ bite marks on the omega, one on each shoulder. He frowns at his apparent incapability to not bite Kyungsoo, but at least they at least look symmetrical.

“I guess you must like me,” Kyungsoo mumbles, smiling bashfully before ducking his head. It’s cute.

“I missed you,” he blurts, not at all what he was wanting to say but not regretting it when Kyungsoo beams before hugging onto him. “I think I’m also about to pass out,” he informs the omega, feeling wobbly as he manages to lie on his side, bringing Kyungsoo with him gently.

“You can sleep if you want,” Kyungsoo whispers, making him nod his head tiredly before he allows himself to crash.

 

\--

 

Jongin manages to get in a good hour nap before his body decides he’s hungry. He eats leftovers with Kyungsoo, surprised because the omega _is_ a good cook. He’s so good he decides that rewarding the omega is necessary, and he’s also curious as the whether or not their fridge is indeed smudge proof. They find out it is, despite Kyungsoo’s horrified little whines about it not being sanitary to have sex in the kitchen, he stops complaining once he promises to knot him again.

After that _he_ manages to get convinced to take a bath with the omega, which leads to another round in the tub where they manage to get the entire floor wet by the time they’re done. Once he’s succeeded in cleaning up the mess up and gotten majority of their towels soaked, he begrudgingly has to carry them all the laundry room where Kyungsoo has already started a load for their sheets.

Once that is taken care of he _finally_ gets to lie down in their loft area, Kyungsoo falling asleep on top of his during the first fifteen minutes of the documentary over global warming. He finds it interesting at least, managing to finish it up before he changes the channel and tries to find something else. By then Kyungsoo is snoring lightly, making him have to turn the volume up.

He sighs when he hears one of their phones ringing, looking over at the table and frowning when he sees it’s Kyungsoo’s, the screen looking even more cracked than it was a couple of days ago. When he realizes it’s Seungsoo he rolls his eyes, moving to grab it because he’d rather not listen to the elder continue to call if he lets it go to voicemail.

“Kyungsoo’s phone this is Jongin speaking,” he answers boredly, settling on the food network and smiling when he hears Seungsoo let out an annoyed growl.

“Why the fuck do you have his phone?” the other alpha questions hotly, sounding mad already which is new, he hasn’t even said anything annoying yet.

“Your attitude is not appreciated,” he starts off, rolling his eyes at the elder continuing to growl through the line. “Kyungsoo is sleeping, did you know he snores?” he questions, running his hands through the omega’s hair and smiling when he lets out a pleased noise in his sleep.

“I’m aware, wake him up,” Seungsoo states sternly, which does nothing but irritate him.

He doesn’t take orders from Seungsoo. _Ever_. He lets out a deep sigh as he looks down at Kyungsoo, not even being the least bit tempted to wake him up.

“No,” he replies sternly, “He’s kind of tired. You can call back later,” he dismisses before hanging up the phone and putting it on silent.

He smiles happily watching it ring four more times, until it rings a fifth time and the word _Daddy_ pops up. He gapes, immediately shaking Kyungsoo awake and feeling bad for it when he starts to whine. Kyungsoo glares at him, looking very unhappy about being woken up.

“Your dad is calling,” he informs the omega, handing him his phone and watching as Kyungsoo sits up tiredly before answering with a very sleepy sounding hello.

He vaguely hears a question being asked that has Kyungsoo’s eyes widening, his brows starting to furrow worriedly as he looks around before his eyes land on the clock. He whines, looking guilty and Jongin can only assume he’s getting in trouble for something.

He honestly doesn’t like it, but he also doesn’t want to try and challenge an alpha twice his age. He just doesn’t understand why the treat Kyungsoo like he’s a child. He’s not sure if he’s going to be able to tolerate the Do’s and their helicopter parenting for too much longer.

Kyungsoo lets out a tiny noise before he hangs up the phone, looking sad which only makes him mad. Father or not, Kyungsoo shouldn’t look so sad over anything.

“What did he say to you?” he questions, frowning and pulling the omega into his arms when he looks like he might cry.

“That he’s not buying me a dessert,” Kyungsoo mumbles, making him pause what he’s doing to pull the omega back and get a good look at his face.

 _“What?”_ he questions incredulously, thinking Kyungsoo got told he was being cut off with the way he looked like he was about to cry.

“I was supposed to meet them for lunch, but I forgot. He said I don’t get to pick out a dessert when we go to dinner on Sunday,” he explains, looking up at him with those huge sad eyes again. “Will you buy me one?”

Jongin stares, trying not to sigh at how ridiculous the entire situation is. “I have to go to dinner, with your parents?” he questions, wanting to do anything but sit down and eat with the Do’s.

“Well, you’re a member of the family now too,” Kyungsoo informs him, looking happy about it, even though he honestly doesn’t consider himself part of Kyungsoo’s family. They all hate him on principal because he’s a Kim. He’s sure a good chunk of his family will feel the same way.

“Where is this dinner at?” he questions, not wanting to think about his family at the moment.

“I don’t know yet, we pick a new restaurant each week,” Kyungsoo informs him, shrugging as he rubs at his eyes before letting out a yawn. “We always have dinner together on Sunday.”

Jongin sighs, “I’ll buy you a dessert, as long as your parents don’t try and kill me for it,” he decides, grunting when Kyungsoo throws himself at him and kisses his cheek.

He sits up a little, watching as Kyungsoo starts messing with his phone, hopefully not telling Seungsoo he’s coming to weekly dinner. He looks around the area and wonders where he’s going to put the rest of his things. Which only makes him remember what Taemin told him last night.

“So, you let Jongdae and my friends come over the other night?” he questions as nonchalantly as he can, curious as to how that went. He didn’t want Kyungsoo meeting the rest of his friends until he was present, but apparently Moonkyu already knew him, so he really only met Wonshik.

“Was I not supposed to?” Kyungsoo questions back, looking up from his phone with a frown. “Jongdae was with them, so I thought it would be okay.”

Jongin blinks stupidly, not expecting that for an answer. “I mean, you can invite whoever you want, I guess,” he mumbles dumbly, “I just wanted to know if they treated you okay,” he comments, clearing his throat.

“Oh, Jongdae was nice! He brought cookies. Wonshik and Taemin were polite,” Kyungsoo replies, giving him a smile before going back to his phone.

Jongin nods, glad to hear that his friends were apparently on their best behavior. “What about Moonkyu?” he questions, frowning when Kyungsoo continues to look at his phone.

“Moonie hyung was nice too,” Kyungsoo mumbles, making him want to gag.

“ _Moonie hyung?”_ he questions incredulously, not knowing he was close enough to have a nickname for the elder.

“It’s just a nickname, he tutored me, so I saw him three days out of the week,” Kyungsoo replies sternly, pinching him on the thigh and making him hiss in pain. “Don’t be like that.”

“Be like what?” he questions with a grumble, rubbing his thigh and frowning. “I’m not being like anything, I’m just asking questions. Did he ever try hitting on you?” he pesters, wanting to know now rather than later.

“ _No_ ,” Kyungsoo replies, giving him a look before starting to laugh. “He just helped me with my chemistry homework. You don’t have to worry,” he comments, snickering before going back to his phone.

“I am _not_ worried about Kim Moonkyu. I just wanted to know,” he comments, pinching Kyungsoo’s sides when he continues laughing at him, which only makes him screech.

“Who are you texting?” he pesters, tugging Kyungsoo closer to him despite the squeak he lets out. He peers down at the omega’s cracked phone and sees a group chat before Kyungsoo locks the screen.

“Why are you so nosy?” Kyungsoo fires out, putting his phone in his pocket and moving to lie back down on his chest. “Were you nosy with your other boyfriends?”

Jongin sighs, realizing Kyungsoo has a point. The three boyfriends he’s had he was never the least bit nosy, or overprotective for that matter. He guesses he feels more inclined now since they’re mated.

“No, but you’re not my boyfriend,” he replies quietly, looking down and realizing Kyungsoo is falling asleep again. He doesn’t get a reply back, instead Kyungsoo starts to quietly snore, which only reminds him of how tired he must be.

Who knows if Kyungsoo was even getting any rest, with his bite mark irritated he doubts it. It has him thinking of how he’s going to manage to juggle all his responsibilities, because leaving Kyungsoo unattended to is out of the question. But skipping a whole week of work is also not something he can start doing either. He’s not sure what the solution is yet but he has even more pressing matters at hand.

He _really_ needs to pee.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay  
> im officially on writing break while i attempt to get halfway done with my paper this week and hopefully ill be back soon  
> until then..


	9. Chapter 9

Saturday morning Kyungsoo wakes up and he’s happy. Completely content and a bit hungry he heads downstairs to start on breakfast. The new kitchen is so much bigger and nicer than the one at his old apartment he’s been cooking unnecessarily just because he can. He hums as he looks over the contents in the fridge before decides what he wants, taking out the carton of eggs and the package of ham he bought the other day.

Not knowing what Jongin likes for breakfast he also takes out the pancake mix along with the bacon and sausage. He cooks the pancakes first, mixing the eggs and chunks of ham while he flips the pancakes. Once he’s ran out of the batter he moves on to scramble the eggs, setting everything up at the table with a content smile.

When there’s no sign of Jongin he goes back up to their bedroom, seeing the alpha still asleep. He sighs, walking over towards his husband and wondering if he should wake him up. He might be worn out from the lasting effects of his rut, so he hesitates, not wanting to disturb his sleep. But he also doesn’t want the food to go to waste either.

Taking a deep breath, he moves to poke the elder on the arm before moving back. He frowns when Jongin doesn’t move, reaching over and shaking him a bit causing him to roll over with a groan. Kyungsoo watches as the alpha slowly blinks his eyes open before he lets out a tiny groan as stretches, which only distracts him. Jongin slept shirtless last night and the blanket only moves lower the more he stretches. It’s distracting and his eyes trail downwards, his cheeks heating up when he sees a very noticeable bump.

“We’re going to have to do something about your attention span,” Jongin comments, his voice still husky from sleep making him blush harder and look back up at his face instead.

He awkwardly clears his throat, attempting to keep his eyes elsewhere for the time being but it’s _distracting_ and he ends up looking again before Jongin loudly clears his throat and sits up, grabbing a pillow to cover himself while he’s at it.

“I made you breakfast,” he blurts, feeling a little dumb for even doing it in the first place.

Maybe Jongin doesn’t eat breakfast this early, or maybe he won’t like what he cooked. He worries, biting on his lip nervously because maybe he cooked for nothing and Jongin just wants cereal. Which worries him even _more_ because he’s not sure if he bought milk when he went to the store the other day.

“I’ll be down in a minute,” Jongin speaks up, making him snap out of it and nod his head. He forces a tiny smile on his face before he turns around and goes back downstairs.

He bites back a whine as he sits down at the table, looking at all the food and suddenly not feeling very hungry. He has to meet Jongin’s family today. They’re supposed to leave around eleven because it’s apparently at a clubhouse about thirty minutes away from the city. Maybe he shouldn’t eat, he thinks, feeling nauseas at the thought of being in a room full of people he’s never met that probably won’t like him.

He sighs, getting up and heading towards the fridge and looks for a yogurt instead, walking back to the table just as Jongin descends from the stairs. The elder has put his shirt back on which makes him pout, opening up his yogurt cup and trying _not_ to focus on how there’s still an underlying scent on Jongin from his rut.

“You made all of this and you’re eating yogurt?” Jongin questions as he sits down, grabbing a plate and setting it down in front of _him_ before grabbing one for himself. “You’re not on some weird diet, are you?”

“I don’t feel good,” he mumbles while shaking his head, stirring his yogurt so that the fruit is mixed in and not all at the bottom.

“Are you sick?” Jongin questions, sounding concerned but he can’t even tell if he’s actually worried. He thinks his nose might be broken at this point, because the only times he can ever really scent Jongin are when he’s mad or when he’s turned on, which doesn’t really help him 80% of the time when he’s _neither_.

“No, I’m just nervous,” he admits quietly, trying not to mope about it but he really wishes his dads would tell him he can’t go. He told them about it earlier in the week, and while his daddy wasn’t very happy about it, there isn’t much he can do. He’s married to Jongin and that comes with terms and conditions, like meeting his relatives.

“You don’t need to be,” Jongin replies, tapping his leg with his foot making him twitch. “Eat.”

He doesn’t even have time to protest before Jongin is setting a pancake on the plate in front of him along with some bacon. He pouts around his spoonful of yogurt, not wanting pancakes for breakfast. He sighs sadly, watching Jongin takes the eggs and ham he originally wanted and starts eating.

He grabs the syrup instead, pouring a generous amount onto his pancake before starting to eat. He’s not sure how long it will be until he’s able to eat lunch, so he reaches over and snatches Jongin’s plate when he’s up getting himself something to drink, pouring a fair amount of the eggs and ham onto his own plate before setting it back.

“Did you steal my food?” Jongin questions once he’s back in his seat, looking at his plate with a confused frown.

“No,” he replies quickly, despite him taking a forkful of eggs and ham and stuffing his face. “Do I really have to wear the outfit you bought?” he questions, already having seen it when Joohyun stopped by earlier in the week. She apparently picked it out, which makes him feel a little weird.

“I saw your side of the closet. So _yes_ ,” Jongin replies over a mouthful of food, making him frown.

When he goes shopping with his dad he picks clothes that are _comfortable_. He mostly likes sweaters and jeans. Although he does have a good number of sweat shirts and pants. But it’s not his fault. He’s a _university_ _student_. He doesn’t always have the mental energy to put on something nice when he’s just going to be in a cold uncomfortable lecture hall. It doesn’t mean he doesn’t know how to dress himself properly for fancy events his parents drag him to.

“Does it fit?” Jongin questions curiously.

“If I say no do I still have to wear it?” he replies, having tried it on while Joohyun was still there to make sure she didn’t have to get it altered at all. It fit him perfectly, although he’s not really sure how she knew his size when he only met her once. It’s nice and looks name brand, so he assumed Jongin spent a lot of money on it.

“Yes,” the alpha states before reaching for a pancake for himself and some of the sausage. “You made a lot,” he comments, looking over everything.

“I didn’t know what you wanted,” he comments before shrugging. “Is it not good?” he questions, tapping his foot against his thigh as he squirms a bit in his seat.

“It’s good,” Jongin replies, “I’m not picky. Whatever you want to cook I’ll eat.”

“Okay,” he mumbles, eating his pancake and then chewing on his bacon. 

He watches as Jongin eats his food and occasionally takes a sip of his orange juice. The alpha seems to have a big appetite, because he ends up finishing up all the food he cooked and then goes and gets his own yogurt. It’s probably because of his rut. He gets extra hungry after he’s done with his heat, never really having a big appetite during it. Which only makes him remember what’s been bugging him since last night.

“You’re going to help through my heat, right?” he questions, eyes widening when Jongin chokes on his juice and starts coughing.

He hands the elder a napkin, frowning as he continues to cough, looking a bit red in the face. By the time Jongin has gotten himself under control he’s already finished up his bacon and left-over sausage.

“Isn’t it a little early to be thinking about that?” Jongin questions, clearing his throat as he starts to finish off his yogurt.

“You didn’t want me to help you with your rut,” he explains, still hurt by it, “I know it’s not for a while, but I just thought I would ask now, never mind,” he adds, shaking his head before getting up to go put his plate in the sink.

Seeing he still has other dishes he never washed yesterday he turns on the tap, soaking the sponge while waiting for the water to warm. He grabs the dish detergent and pours a bit on it before starting to clean his dishes. He twitches when Jongin sets his own plate and glass down in the sink, looking unsure if he should before leaning against the counter.

“I’ve never helped an omega with their heat, so I probably won’t be any good at it,” Jongin speaks up, making him turn off the tap to hear him better.

He almost laughs, eyeing the elder because he doubts he’ll have any real issues. “All you have to do is knot me,” he replies, fighting down a blush when Jongin makes a noise. “You’re, um, good at that, so it shouldn’t be hard,” he mumbles, setting the cup in his hands down so he doesn’t accidentally drop it. He’s never had anyone help him with his heats, but he’s sure it can’t be that complicated, which only worries him that maybe Jongin doesn’t really _want_ to help him.

“How long do they usually last?” Jongin questions, reaching over and moving his fringe away from his forehead making him bite back a pleased noise, liking the attention.

“Five or six days, but um, if you help me it should go by faster, especially since you’re an alpha I’ll um, be happy,” he finishes lamely, not really wanting to discuss how horrible heats are when you have to take care of yourself. But Jongin is an alpha, and well, _overqualified_ if he’s being honest with himself.

“Well yeah, I’ll help you, if you want me to. Thank you for breakfast.” Jongin declares, giving him a half smile before leaning down and kissing him on the cheek, making him preen from all the attention his alpha is giving him. “I’m going to shower.”

“Can I come?” he questions hurriedly, not really wanting to wash dishes over Jongin.

“Uh, I actually needed to shower, my hair is dirty,” Jongin speaks up, making him frown and look back at the dishes sadly. “We need to leave in about an hour. Maybe next time,” Jongin comments, giving him another kiss on the cheek before pushing himself off the counter and heading upstairs.

He sighs, looking down at the dishes and turning the tap back on and trying not to mope. Jongin said he would help him with his heat, he can at least be happy about that. He smiles before shaking his head and returning to his task, happy enough for the time being.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo fidgets with his collar for the umpteenth time since they got in the car, feeling like he might possibly be walking into a party dedicated to making him uncomfortable. Although Jongin has reassured him several times it’s just a party, he still isn’t convinced he _isn’t_ about to show up to a roasting.

Just from meeting Jongin’s cousins he doesn’t expect much from the rest of the Kim family. Not to mention, Jongin has marked him an additional _two_ times since he last saw Mr. and Mrs. Kim, on top of him marking the elder back. He’s pretty sure that isn’t going to go over well with his in-law’s. He’s not even sure if should refer to them as that, considering they don’t like _or_ approve of him.

“You’re making the car smell like anxiety,” Jongin speaks up, making him downright flinch, almost forgetting the elder was in the car even though he’s the one _driving_.

“Sorry!” he blurts, whining and moving to roll down the window.

“Don’t do _that_ , it’s cold,” Jongin sighs out, rolling it back up before looking over at him. “Just, _relax_ ,” he stresses.

“They won’t like me,” he stresses, tugging off his jacket because he feels sweaty from the nerves now. “Your parents don’t like me, your cousins don’t like me, your family isn’t going to like me,” he huffs out, feeling nauseated all over again.

“Jongdae likes you. My noona likes you, I’m pretty sure Taemin only likes you because you cook well, but he likes you too,” Jongin speaks up, calming him down a bit. “That’s at least three people who like you.”

Kyungsoo nods, trying to remain calm about it, but that’s still _only_ three people. Who knows how many people will be at the party. Even if a couple like him, there will still be even more that _don’t_. He’s not used to being disliked. He’s a likeable person. All his teachers in high school _adored_ him. His family spoils him. He doesn’t know how to deal with people that dislike him for no reason.

“It’s going to be horrible, I can’t lie to you about that. But we’re adults and we obviously had some lapses in judgment that led us here, so let’s just make the best of it. Get through this lunch and then we can go home, okay?” Jongin tells him, trying to sound reassuring and even giving him a nice smile but it really doesn’t do much.

“Okay,” he replies anyways, smiling slightly and taking a deep breath before holding onto his jacket.

The rest of the ride is silent and he uses that time to focus on controlling his scent and not calling Seungsoo to come pick him up. He’s an _adult_ now, he’s a _married_ adult. Part of being married is having to deal with new family members. He tells himself, if anything, he’ll spend the next three or four hours listening to people argue, which he can manage to tune out.

Once they pull up to the clubhouse he feels his stomach flop unhappily but he gets out of the car and lets Jongin lead him up the stairs and towards the entrance. It’s a pretty place, looking decked out in decorations and flower arrangements. There are already a lot of people there, several glancing over towards them when they walk into the main area but only Jongin’s parents approach them first.

His mother has a sour look on her face once she gets close enough to them, pausing in her step and looking between them with a confused glare. Jongin’s father only makes a face once he’s in front of them, his nose scrunching up as he probably realizes what’s happened. He immediately moves to hide behind Jongin, not wanting to deal with the giant alpha who looks like he wants to yell.

“You let him mark you? Did you not think you caused enough of a mess by marking him in the first place?” he hears Mr. Kim question quietly, but he’s mad, he smells _really_ mad.

He bites back a whine, burying his face in the elders back with hopes _he_ doesn’t get yelled at by anyone. He wouldn’t have asked if he knew it was going to be such a big deal. Although, he knows that’s a lie, he probably would have just asked to do it after the party. He doesn’t regret biting Jongin in the slightest though, he likes thinking his own mark is on the alpha.

“I’m _married_ dad, it’s not really any of your business if I let my husband mark me back. Hello to you too,” Jongin replies, surprising him enough that he peeks around him to see his father’s face.

He and Seungsoo would never talk to their daddy like that. Ever. Although, they disagree about things all the time. If he talked to his daddy like that he wouldn’t even yell. He would give him a look until he apologized or cried. Seungsoo would probably get whacked on the head, but that’s because he’s the eldest.

Jongin’s dad just gives him a glare before rolling his eyes, making him gape a little before he gets looked at, then he immediately goes back to hiding. He whines when Jongin turns around and pries his fingers off his jacket so he’s standing next to him.

“Nice to see you again,” he greets quietly before looking at his feet so he doesn’t have to see the way Jongin’s mother starts scowling.

“You two live to give me a headache,” Mrs. Kim comments before he hears her leaving, her heels clacking loudly on the tile.

Kyungsoo looks back up, feeling a bit nauseated when he realizes Mr. Kim is eyeing him with an annoyed look on his face. He tries to smile, but instead just ends up making a whining noise before going back to hide behind Jongin.

“Your grandfather is _not_ going to like this.”

“Grandpa doesn’t like a lot of things,” Jongin replies, shrugging before pulling him back to his side despite the noise he lets out. “Kyungsoo and I are going to go say hello to our guests,” his husband announces, making him want to vomit right then and there.

He whines, not caring if the people at the table nearby are now giving him curious glances. He takes a deep breath when Jongin starts tugging him along. He introduces him to some of his distant great aunts and uncles who all smile politely but nothing more than that. There are a lot of people and most of them either look like they’re trying very hard to smile or don’t even bother hiding their scandalized faces.

It’s exhausting having to remain with a smile on his face, getting questioned a couple of times on how old he is or what he does for a living, one of Jongin’s aunts on his mother’s side asks when he’s graduating _high school_ , which makes the table _laugh_. He doesn’t find it funny and has to try very hard not to start griping at them.

By the time he’s getting introduced to Jongin’s grandparents he’s agitated. He didn’t inherent a very good temper, neither did Seungsoo. Although he has more self-control than his alpha brother, he doesn’t like getting paraded around in front of random strangers who obviously don’t like him for stupid reasons.

Jongin’s grandfather looks old, probably in his eighties and has completely grey hair. Not even a little bit of white. It’s _grey_. He’s probably his paternal grandfather, because he sees the resemblance to Jongin and Mr. Kim immediately. His grandfather is predictably an alpha, with his grandma being a beta.

Most of Jongin’s actual relatives are either alphas or betas. Their spouses are mostly betas. There are only _two_ other omegas in the clubhouse, three including him. It’s uncomfortable and a bit worrisome.

He plasters on his public fake smile when Jongin says hello and hugs his grandma but it quickly falters when his grandpa doesn’t even bother to glance at him. Instead he looks at Jongin, obviously not happy and not even trying to hide it.

“You let an _omega_ mark you?” his grandfather questions angrily, making the room go awkwardly silent before people start smartly talking again.

“Nice to see you too grandpa,” Jongin replies with a sigh, looking uncomfortable the longer his grandfather glares at him.

“First you marry one and then you let him mark you, are you out of your mind?”

Kyungsoo blinks back his surprise, knowing what Luhan told him about the Kim’s being old fashioned, but he didn’t think it meant they didn’t like omegas _entirely_. Surprised he looks up at Jongin who isn’t saying anything, just looks uncomfortable. He waits for the alpha to say something, to at least defend him, but when it becomes clear he isn’t, he gets _mad_.

“Why is me marking him any of your business?” he questions hotly, getting a surprised look from Jongin’s grandfather before the man sneers at him.

“I’m not talking to _you_ ,” the alpha huffs, giving him a glare and he finally understands why his own grandfather has never said a kind thing about the alpha. He didn’t understand the rivalry before, but now he has a clue as to why they don’t like one another.

“No, but you’re talking _about_ me as if I’m not here. But if you think I’m going to stand here and listen to some old ignorant excuse of an alpha berate my husband because he let an _omega_ mark him, then you’re clearly senile,” he huffs out, glaring at the elder and ignoring the scandalized looks that are being directed their way.

“Are you going to let him talk to me like that?” his grandfather huffs out, starting to look a little red in the face.

Kyungsoo looks up at Jongin, the elder frowning and looking a little conflicted which only irritates him that he’s even _thinking_ about it. He gapes when Jongin turns to him and grabs him by his wrist and starts pulling him towards the hallways. He doesn’t put up a fight, not wanting to cause _that_ big of a scene but as soon as they’re away from the hall he shoves the elder off of him. He glares, wanting to cry because he’s mad but not wanting to cry in front of Jongin.

“That did not go well and before you start yelling at me, I can’t have you talk to him like that in front of my _entire_ family,” Jongin starts off, which only makes him madder.

“Excuse me?” he questions, not believing Jongin would even remotely try and take his grandfather’s side.

“Look, he’s a jackass but he’s the eldest, whatever he says goes. Hardly anyone even agrees with him but until he croaks you be _obedient_ ,” Jongin stresses, letting out an agitated noise before running a hand through his hair. “You just made me look incompetent in front of majority of my family, so thank you for that.”

Kyungsoo stares, knowing he shouldn’t be surprised that Jongin cares more about his family’s opinion than his feelings, but it still hurts nonetheless. He’s not even sure if he should even really be upset about it. Of course, Jongin doesn’t care about him _that_ much.

“I need to use the restroom. Do I have to ask your permission to do that?” he questions calmly, not really caring to hear a response before turning around and heading towards the restrooms they passed on the way there.

He immediately opens up the door and then turns around to lock it, glad that there aren’t any actual stalls. He sniffles as he takes out his phone, immediately calling Seungsoo because he needs to know at least _someone_ cares about his feelings, even if it is his brother. He takes a deep breath as he waits for the elder to answer, letting out a sigh of relief when he hears the elders voice.

“Kyungsoo?”

“Why do you sound out of breath?” he questions quietly, setting the lid down to the toilet and sitting down.

“I went for a jog,” Seungsoo replies, letting out a little cough before clearing his throat, presumably outside from the way he can hear the wind. “Are you okay?” his brother questions, sounding worried.

“I’m fine,” he rushes out, clearing his own throat so his voice doesn’t sound as pathetic as he feels. “It’s just, the party is loud, and there are only two other omegas here,” he excuses, wondering how Luhan and the other omega manage to even tolerate this family. He just wants to stay in the restroom the rest of the afternoon.

“That sounds believable,” his brother sighs out, “I’m sorry, are you sure you’re okay?” Seungsoo pesters.

“I’m fine,” he lies, biting his lip as looks down at the tiled floors. “Jongin is taking care of me,” he lies some more, not wanting the elder to actually worry too much that he stops what he’s doing just for him.

“That doesn’t sound reassuring. Are you sure you don’t want me to come and get you?” Seungsoo questions, sounding concerned and like he’s actually walking towards his car.

“Of course not, I just, wanted to talk to you,” he comments, flinching when someone knocks on the door. “I have to go now though, um, I’m going to eat.”

“Okay, call me later,” Seungsoo replies before saying a quick goodbye.

Kyungsoo gets up from the seat and flushes the toilet before going over to wash his hands so whoever’s knocking thinks he really was using the restroom. He sighs, looking at how red his eyes are he goes ahead and splashes his face with water. When someone knocks again he hurriedly wipes his face down and heads over towards door. He smooths down his jacket before he opens the door, surprised when he’s greeted with Jongin shoving his way inside.

“What are you doing?” he questions, not wanting to be in the same vicinity as the elder just yet.

“I came to apologize,” Jongin mumbles, locking the door behind him before turning back around.

He frowns, looking up at the elder and waiting. When Jongin doesn’t say anything he rolls his eyes, trying to reach for the door but getting blocked. He glares, opening his mouth to tell the elder to _move_ when he gets interrupted.

“I like you,” Jongin blurts, surprising him so much he doesn’t know what to say, instead he stares. “A lot. I don’t know, I just do. So, I’m sorry I made you come to this stupid lunch and that I didn’t tell you that my grandfather is kind of a dick. I just, can’t argue with him in front of the entire family, he’s kind of in charge of me even if I’m an adult,” the elder sighs out, making an embarrassed noise before shaking his head.

“I don’t care if you’re an omega and I should have handled that better but, you really _can’t_ act like that in front of the entire family,” Jongin explains, not doing a very good job at apologizing, instead just making him even more mad.

“Fine. Move so I can leave,” he replies plainly, growing agitated the more Jongin speaks.

“I’m trying to _apologize_ ,” Jongin mumbles, blinking stupidly at him.

“You’re not doing a good job at it,” he huffs out, crossing his arms over his chest and letting out an irritated growl.

Jongin frowns, eyeing him before letting out a sigh. “I don’t know how this is supposed to work. You’re a _Do_ , my family is _never_ going to like you,” he admits, which doesn’t make him feel better either.

“I get it, they’re more important, can you just _move_ already?” he questions tiredly, cursing himself for being a crier when he’s angry because his voice cracks pathetically and his eyes start to water.

“That’s _not_ what I’m saying, shit, don’t _cry_ ,” Jongin rushes out, pulling him into a hug that has him caving and burying his face under the elder’s chin.

He sniffles, feeling really stupid for letting himself get put into this kind of situation in the first place. He should have just said he didn’t want to go and stayed at home. Or he should have just told Seungsoo the truth earlier and had him come and get him from this horrible party.

“I’m not very good at this, am I? Jongin questions to which he doesn’t respond, not wanting to hurt the elder’s feelings by telling him the truth. Even if he’s unexperienced he’s pretty sure normal husbands don’t make you cry _this_ much.

“I swear I’m not being mean on purpose, I just haven’t really figured out how to make you and my family happy simultaneously. Please don’t hate me,” he mumbles into his hair, making him frown.

“I don’t hate you,” he replies quietly, a little offended the elder would even remotely think he does. He likes Jongin, _a lot_. More than a lot. He likes him so much he’s _embarrassed_ by it, because he doesn’t even know if Jongin even remotely feels anything for him other than sexual attraction.

“I’ll talk to my parents, I swear, they’ll both be nicer,” Jongin promises, pulling away from him and offering him a tiny smile. “You’re important to me too.”

“Really?” he questions, feeling himself start to smile so he bites his lip, not wanting to seem that easily persuaded even if he is.

“I’ve literally marked you on several occasions in the past couple of days, how could you not know that?” Jongin questions him instead, making him start nibbling on his lip.

“I don’t know,” he replies honestly, not knowing how he’s supposed to tell if Jongin actually cares about him if he can’t scent it. Being able to scent your mate, or any other wolf, is huge. While actions speak louder than words to some, to a wolf a scent speaks _volumes_. It’s how you know someone is genuinely interested in dating you, or even _likes_ you. He thinks to bring it up but decides against it.

Jongin frowns, looking like he wants to say something more but a knock on the door interrupts them. The elder sighs, leaning forward and kissing him before turning around and unlocking the door. He flushes when he sees Jongin’s father, the alpha looking displeased to find them together in the restroom.

“We were just talking,” Jongin excuses, grabbing his hand and pulling him along back to the dining hall.

He ducks his head, trailing after Jongin despite not really wanting to go back into the main hall, but he is starting to get hungry again. He lets Jongin lead them to a table in the far-right side where Junghwa and her husband along with Rahee are sitting. He smiles politely at them, feeling his cheeks heat up when Jongin actually pulls a chair out for him.

He takes his seat and then looks around, making eye contact with Rahee who gives him a little glare, throwing him off guard.

“Why didn’t you have a wedding?” she questions seriously, leaving him dumbfounded.

“Why do you care?” Jongin replies, sitting down in the seat next to him and furthest from Junghwa’s husband.

“I could have been a flower girl,” she huffs out before Junghwa is scolding her to be polite.

Kyungsoo awkwardly sits there, getting a mean look from Rahee again before she huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. He frowns, looking away and trying not to let the fact that even the _six-year-old_ doesn’t like him stress him out. Instead he looks outside, spotting a garden and gazebo not too far away from the main building.

It looks pretty and he’s tempted to ask Jongin if they can eat outside before thinking better of it. The wind looks like it’s really picking up and it would probably be a bit too cold for his liking. He sighs, looking away and accidentally makes eye contact with Jongin’s father, who is still giving him a weird look. He immediately looks away, scooting closer towards Jongin. He holds onto his arm out of habit, not realizing what he’s doing before Rahee starts talking again.

“How come you didn’t marry a pretty girl?” she questions some more before looking him over with a frown.

He tries his hardest not to glare at her, because she’s _six_ and is just asking normal kid questions. At least, he _thinks_ she is. He honestly doesn’t know, never spending much time around children. In his immediate family he’s the youngest. Out of all his cousins, he’s the youngest and none of the older ones have children yet.

“I like pretty boys,” Jongin answers simply, making him blush and fight down an embarrassed noise when Rahee makes a face at him.

“Rahee, quit bothering your Uncle,” Junghwa speaks up, handing the little girl a tablet that thankfully distracts her.

Junghwa gives him a tiny smile that he returns, watching her rub her stomach while she starts talking to her husband. He wonders if he should ask her about his scenting issue, but doesn’t want to go behind his mates back about it. He’s so absorbed in his own thoughts he doesn’t realize that they’re being served lunch until someone sets a plate down in front of him. He blinks stupidly, looking down at the plate he’s surprised to see nakji bokkeum with a side of rice.

He instantly frowns, looking around and seeing everyone else has the same thing. Not wanting to be rude he picks up his spoon, trying not to look at the octopus and instead focus on his chunk of rice. He doesn’t like the dish and hopes it isn’t obvious when Jongdae and his older brother join their table, claiming they want to escape their bickering grandparents.

He finishes his rice and then attempts to eat around the actual octopus, but their little suction cups give him chills and he ends up taking a giant sip of his tea instead. He looks around, setting his spoon down and trying to recall if there were any vending machines in the lobby area.

“I think I’m going to go get some air,” he excuses, feeling grossed out watching Rahee use her hands to eat.

Jongin nods, chewing on his food and listening to something his cousin is saying as he gets up. He ignores the occasional glances from Jongin’s family members and heads towards the front with his head down. He makes it to the front lobby area and then goes out the entrance, shivering slightly at the temperature drop and going still when he sees Mr. Kim, a lit cigarette between his fingers.

He hadn’t even seen the elder alpha get up and leave the main hall earlier. When Mr. Kim spots him he flushes, instantly wishing he would have asked Jongin to come with him. He awkwardly looks at the alpha, not knowing if he should say hello or turn around and pretend like he never saw anything.

“Um I just wanted some air, but I can leave,” he offers, not really wanting to be alone with him if he can help it.

“I don’t like you,” Mr. Kim states bluntly, putting out his cigarette in the ash tray attached to the trash can nearby and then turning towards him fully.

He stays silent, not knowing what to say because although both Jongin’s parents have made their distaste clear, he didn’t think they would say it to his face. He wants to frown but keeps his face impassive, trying his hardest to keep his scent under control because he doesn’t want to give the elder the satisfaction of hurting his feelings.

“You’re a distraction, not to mention a liability,” Mr. Kim starts off, making him want to protest that he barely even understands anything that goes on in his own dad’s office, let alone _theirs_ , but he’s a bit too intimidated to speak. “So, I’ll pay you.”

“I’m sorry?” he squeaks out, shivering a little and eyeing the elder uncomfortably.

“To get the procedure done. I’ll pay you. However much you want,” Mr. Kim clarifies, crossing his arms over his chest and giving him an expectant look.

He flushes, too shocked to even form a coherent thought, let alone a reply. The procedure is expensive, not to mention painful. Before you can even get it done you have to get a full lab workup, just to see if you’re even eligible. There are stages to the process and each one is extensive, some painful, all costing more than anyone’s insurance will allow. He stares before he realizes he should be giving the alpha some sort of answer. He immediately shakes his head no, taking a step back towards the clubhouse.

“Um, I don’t think Jongin would like that,” he replies, growing confused as to why the elder even let Jongin marry him if he was against the idea in the first place. He could have said something when they first met instead of speaking up now that they’re already _married_ and he’s marked Jongin back. It doesn’t make any sense.

“You and I both know this isn’t going to work out. If he hadn’t marked you then you never would have seen each other again. Don’t tell me you’re dumb enough to think otherwise,” Mr. Kim states plainly, taking his pocket book out of his coat and handing him a check for thirty _million_ won. “Get tested to see if you would be a match. If you are I’ll pay for it and pay you for your trouble.”

Kyungsoo stares, not knowing what to do with the check before looking back up at Mr. Kim who doesn’t look the least bit bothered by what he’s asking him to do. He has so many questions he doesn’t even know where to begin. He wants to know why he didn’t speak up when they first met, or why he isn’t just asking Jongin to get it done. He’s also hurt, because the alpha is right. It’s not like he and Jongin ever planned on seeing each other again. He didn’t even give him his name.

“Why are you giving me this?” is all he can manage to get out, feeling overwhelmed and paranoid just holding it in his hands. He already knows his dads would be upset if they heard about this, but even the thought of telling them makes him feel queasy. He’s not sure how Jongin would feel, which only makes his stomach flop unhappily.

“Incentive to do the right thing.” Mr. Kim replies easily, giving him a pat on the shoulder before going back inside.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been gone from the dining hall but by the time he manages to fold and shove the check in his coat he’s freezing. He turns back around and heads inside, shivering from the wind and nearly running into one of Jongin’s relatives. He quickly apologizes, bowing a couple of times before going back into the hall. He goes and gets back in his seat, glad that his lunch has been removed and replaced with a piece of cheesecake.

“You were gone for a while,” Jongin comments quietly, turning towards him and feeling one of his cheeks. “You’re cold,” he says unhappily, taking off his jacket and draping it over his shoulders before pulling him to his side.

“Thank you,” he replies, giving the elder a forced smile before grabbing his fork and taking a bite of his cheesecake to distract himself from the uncomfortable feeling he has in his gut now.

“Did you see my dad?” Jongin questions once he’s done with whatever conversation he was having with Jongdae.

He pauses midchew, blinking a couple of times and trying not to panic thinking of the check in his front pocket. He clears his throat, nodding his head before realizing he probably should have lied.

“I didn’t talk to him, he was smoking,” he half lies, stuffing his face with another forkful of his dessert, shuddering at the overly sweet taste of the chocolate crust along with the caramel topping.

“He told my mom he quit,” Jongin speaks up, making him pause again, looking over at the elder and hoping he doesn’t look like he’s lying. He’s not really sure if he has a good poker face or not. “You have caramel on your lip,” the alpha informs him.

He blushes, about to grab his napkin when Jongin kisses him instead, licking at his lips before pulling back. He lets out an embarrassing whine, feeling _mortified_ when he remembers there are other people at their table. He blinks his eyes open and stares at Jongin, wanting to pinch him when he sees that he’s smirking but ends up flinching instead when he hears someone clear their throat.

“Do you have to do that in public?” he hears Mrs. Kim question, making him turn around and see the beta giving Jongin a displeased frown. He flushes, turning back around and staring at his cheesecake.

“Well, no, but I _want_ to,” Jongin replies, shrugging before pulling him closer so that he’s nearly hanging off the elder’s chair, feeling like he might fall on his butt if Jongin removes his arm. “Did you need something mom?”

“Your grandfather wants to talk to you. For the sake of my sanity just go and leave _him_ at the table,” she states plainly before he hears her heels clacking.

Jongin sighs, patting him on the thigh so he moves back to his own seat, confused but not wanting to ask what that whole scene he just made was about.

“I’ll be right back,” Jongin tells him, so he nods, watching him go before returning to eat his cheesecake.

Once he’s done he looks around, smiling awkwardly when he makes eye contact with Jongin’s cousin.

“You two never met before last week, right?” Jongdae questions, scooting closer to him and giving him an expectant look.

He shakes his head, “No,” he replies. Although he knew of Kim Jongin by name, he never met the elder before. His brother kind of made it a point that he never run into the alpha whenever he would visit him back in high school and when he was still in university. He never even knew what he looked like either, not really caring enough about their family’s rivalry to look him up.

“Really?” Jongdae pesters, looking confused which only makes _him_ confused.

“Yes,” he replies, frowning and looking the beta over. “Why?” he questions, feeling a little self-conscious the more the elder looks confused.

“It’s just you smell like him, _a lot_ , like you’ve known each other longer, I don’t know,” Jongdae mumbles, shrugging before turning to his brother who is asking if he’s going to finish his cheesecake.

Kyungsoo frowns, reaching up and feeling where his second bite mark is, assuming that’s why. It doesn’t hurt, at all, but it’s a little sensitive so he quits running his fingers over it. Sighing he looks over towards the table where Jongin is at, watching his mate presumably get scolded by his grandfather. Not liking it he looks away, putting the alphas jacket on properly before letting out a sigh as he fingers the paper in his own pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to add at least TWO other sections to this but it got to 7k before i could > > o
> 
> chapter 10 will just have to be a wild ride for yall im sorry


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers and Mochi

Jongin is tired by the time they leave the party and eventually make it back to their apartment. He has a headache from dealing with his grandparents and parents, immediately going towards the upstairs restroom in search of some medicine. He sighs in relief as he looks through the medicine cabinet, glad that it appears Kyungsoo already stocked it up. He takes two pills with tap water before he undresses himself and picks something comfortable out from the closet.

After he’s changed he flops down onto the bed, covering his eyes with his forearm and sighing. He’s tired and honestly wants to go to bed, but it’s only six thirty and he’d probably wake up at some point in the night. He probably needs to eat dinner too, craving something deep fried.

He perks up a bit when he hears Kyungsoo come into the room, moving his arm to watch him. The omega shrugs off his jacket before untucking his shirt and heading towards the closet. When he comes back out he’s in an oversized top and a pair of boxer shorts that are nearly hidden. It’s distracting, especially when he moves to sit on the bed and they only ride up further after he’s put his phone on the charger.

“Why did you pick me?” Kyungsoo questions, surprising him enough that he almost twitches at the sudden question.

He looks up at the omegas face and feels a little uncomfortable with how serious he looks right then and there. He sits up, clearing his throat and not really knowing what to say. It’s kind of a question he doesn’t want to answer, especially not after the mess that happened at the party.

“What do you mean?” he questions instead, confused at the way Kyungsoo smells completely closed off, not used to it. He doesn’t _like_ it either, his nose twitching unhappily. He’s so used to being able to scent the omega without even wanting to, it makes him feel uneasy.

“At the bar,” Kyungsoo clarifies, letting out a little noise. “There were other people you could have taken home. Why did you pick me?” he explains, biting his lip before looking down at his lap.

Jongin tries not to make any noises, not knowing if this is where he’s supposed to make something up and lie. He usually doesn’t go out and he really doesn’t sleep around that often. After a long couple of weeks of stress and not enough sleep, he just wanted to do something _fun_. He was a bit sexually frustrated too, if he’s being honest, so it didn’t take much convincing by his cousins to go find someone to take home with him.

There were a couple of omegas at the bar, one girl and a couple of guys. Kyungsoo stood out among them all, because he was the only one _not_ dressed up or looking like he was actually having a good time. He looked _sad_ just sitting there in his pink sweater, sipping on some sort of peach colored drink that tasted like mango when he finally managed to kiss him.

“You looked upset, I figured you could use some cheering up,” he replies carefully, watching the omega’s face for any sort of change that indicates he’s going to be sleeping on the couch.

“If I wasn’t there would you have taken someone else home?” Kyungsoo questions before looking up at him and staring.

It’s uncomfortable and he awkwardly looks at the wall instead, not wanting to hurt the omega’s feelings by telling the truth. In all honesty, he _didn’t_ have a backup plan if he got rejected or told to go away. But that doesn’t mean he had plans on going home empty handed when his cousins already put the thought in his head. He doesn’t want to say that out loud though, especially not when he knows it will just hurt Kyungsoo’s feelings.

“Am I supposed to be honest with you right now?” he questions worriedly, clearing his throat and crossing his arms over his chest.

Kyungsoo frowns, eyeing him before nodding his head. “Of course. I want to know.”

He groans, feeling his head start to hurt all over again at the situation. He keeps quiet, trying to figure out an answer that won’t be a lie but won’t make Kyungsoo _cry_. He’s still upset with himself for making him cry earlier in the day, he doesn’t want a repeat.

“Probably,” he replies slowly, watching Kyungsoo’s face for a reaction. The omega purses his lips a bit before nodding his head but nothing more than that. “You were my first pick though,” he adds on, wincing at how it sounds out loud. “That sounded better in my head. I mean, did I see you and want to _marry_ you? No, but you’re you know, _cute_ ,” he adds, wincing and shaking his head at himself.

“I’m trying to say something that won’t make you cry but I think I’m doing a horrible job at it,” he groans out, “Can you just tell me what this is about before I make an even bigger ass of myself?”

Kyungsoo smiles at him, which is surprising enough since he assumed he would probably be sad right about now. “Just wanted to know,” the omega replies, shrugging a little before toying with the end of his shirt. “Your dad said something to me earlier at the party,” he speaks up, making him frown.

“What did he say?” he questions, annoyed that his dad isn’t just moving forward with the whole arrangement.

He underestimated his parents, especially his dad it seems. When Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything he gets even more aggravated, because its apparently bad enough the omega doesn’t _want_ to say it out loud. He lets out an irritated growl, which makes Kyungsoo start to whine and look at him worriedly. He winces, shaking his head to get his temper under control.

“I’m sorry, that wasn’t directed at you,” he apologizes, letting out a loud sigh before beckoning the omega over. Kyungsoo eyes him before complying, sitting in his lap and making a content little noise. “Don’t pay attention to him. He’s being an asshole. I’ll talk to him,” he promises, pulling him into a hug.

“You’re mad,” Kyungsoo mumbles, nibbling on his lower lip as he looks down, continuing to fiddle with his shirt.

“Not at you,” he replies quickly, leaning forward and kissing the omega on the forehead, which makes him start turning pink in the cheeks. “I’m sorry about today,” he apologizes again, leaning back against the headboard tiredly.

Kyungsoo makes a little noise before shrugging, “You like your mark, right?” the omega questions, looking up at him with a concerned pout.

“Of course, it looks nice. You did a good job,” he replies, happy that at least it looks good and healed properly. He’s seen some messy looking marks before, so he’s glad his mate didn’t screw it up, since it’s permanent.

Kyungsoo seems to love the compliment, because he smiles before his scent starts turning sweet, meaning he’s _happy_. It makes _him_ happy, tugging the omega close to him while he starts to nose at his neck. The mark talk only has him wanting to seek out the new one he left on his mate. He moves Kyungsoo’s shirt out of the way, content when it comes into view. It’s healed and not even the least bit irritated, it looks good on him.

“Does it still hurt?” he questions, half smiling when he thumbs over the area and Kyungsoo shudders.

“It’s still sensitive,” Kyungsoo informs him in whiney tone, squirming on his lap making him start to get a little turned on. “Feels _good_ ,” the omega sighs out when he presses down a little.

“Do you want to give me another one?” he questions, tilting his head curiously as he continues to rub the area.

It’s highly effective with Kyungsoo, who starts unconsciously moving his hips and letting out pleased little noises. The omega doesn’t seem to really be paying attention to him, so he stops, getting a confused look before Kyungsoo’s cheeks heat up.

“Huh?”

“I asked if you wanted to mark me again,” he explains, getting a wide eye look from Kyungsoo. “You have two, I might as well have two,” he adds, moving the omega’s hair away from his forehead.

He doesn’t even get a response before Kyungsoo is leaning forward and kissing him. He reacts quickly though, parting his lips easily for his husband. He’s a little surprised at how bold Kyungsoo is being, but the omega is becoming a really good kisser, so he has no complaints. Only when he pulls away with a cute laugh does he make a protesting groan.

“You really want me to?” Kyungsoo questions quietly, suddenly looking worried.

“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want you to,” he replies, running his hands through the omega’s hair. It’s soft and a little disheveled from him changing, but it looks good on him.

“But, your family, they won’t like it,” Kyungsoo speaks up, shaking his head and completely deflating, looking like he might start _crying_ , which he does _not_ want to happen.

“I don’t care about that. I’m yours just as much as you’re mine,” he replies, wanting the omega to know he is important to him, even if he’s bad at saying it out loud. His grandfather might not think that way, but the elder alpha is an idiot. Having a mate isn’t a one-way relationship, and he’s still pissed off from the lecture he tried giving him saying it was.

Kyungsoo smiles at him before leaning forward and resting his arms around his neck, smelling sugary and sweet and _happy_. He flushes when the omega rubs their noses together before kissing him again, leaving him a bit flustered at the affection.

“Mine,” Kyungsoo mumbles before hugging onto him, smelling like he got dumped in sugar. “All mine.”

Jongin smiles, leaning down to kiss the omega but getting interrupted when a phone rings. He frowns, watching as Kyungsoo reaches towards the little bed stand where he put it. He nearly protests when Kyungsoo starts _beaming_ before snatching it off the charger and sits back on his lap.

“Daddy! Did you get my message?” Kyungsoo questions excitedly, making him lowly grumble at getting ignored for another alpha, even if it’s just his dad. His husband gives him a wide-eyed look before biting his lip, looking like he wants to _laugh_.

He frowns further, pinching him on his side and grunting when Kyungsoo _squeals_ , twitching in his lap. Apparently, he’s ticklish, he notes to himself. He snorts when he hears Kyungsoo’s father ask why he’s making those noises, which only makes his omega start blushing and looking embarrassed.

“No reason. Daddy, I don’t _want_ Indian food, we got that two weeks ago,” Kyungsoo protests, giving him a glare and pinching him back but he doesn’t react, not the least bit ticklish, which only makes Kyungsoo pout. “Seungsoo _always_ gets to pick,” he sighs out, started to smell a bit agitated. “I want sushi,” he adds sternly.

He sighs as he listens to Kyungsoo argue for the food they’re apparently going to eat tomorrow. It seems to be a very heated discussion because Kyungsoo keeps smelling agitated. They argue about food the way his family argues about just about anything. It’s weird, a bit ridiculous to him, but he honestly doesn’t want Italian food which they’re arguing over now. So, he sits back and listens for Kyungsoo continue to argue for sushi.

When he gets bored he starts poking at the omega’s sides, enjoying watching him start squirming and turning red as he tries not to laugh. He only quits when Kyungsoo manages to knee him in the stomach, making him groan and keep his hands to himself.

“Sorry!” Kyungsoo whispers out, looking apologetic before going back to his conversation.

It takes at least fifteen minutes for Kyungsoo to get his way and then he starts smiling again, telling his dad he’ll see him tomorrow before hanging up the phone.

“You like sushi, right?” Kyungsoo questions worriedly, seeming to have forgotten he would be at this weekly dinner.

“Sure,” he replies, not really caring. Either way it will probably be an uncomfortable three or so hours. “Did you tell them I’m going?” he questions, eyeing the omega when he starts to look elsewhere.

“Can I mark you right here?” Kyungsoo questions, ignoring his question and pressing his fingers down on an area that’s close enough to where his shirt collar would be that it will probably be hidden most of the time but it’s still higher up.

“You’re changing the subject,” he replies plainly, trying not to be distracted by the omega’s fingers on his neck.

“I want people to see it, but marks on the side of the neck always look a little weird, this is a good spot,” Kyungsoo informs him, “It won’t match the other one though, is that okay?”

“It’s fine,” he replies, giving up on bugging the omega about dinner tomorrow when he obviously doesn’t want to talk about it. “You don’t have to make it match.”

“Is your first one sensitive still?” Kyungsoo questions, looking at his other shoulder. “It’s pretty,” the omega mumbles, making his cheeks heat up.

“Not really,” he replies once Kyungsoo has starting thumbing over the area. “Why are yours still sensitive?” he questions, not getting as pleasant of a feeling as Kyungsoo was earlier.

“Dunno,” Kyungsoo replies with a shrug, “I um, googled it and a lot of people say they get sensitive when they’re in heat, but I’m not, so I don’t know. Your rut is over too, so I’m not sure?” he questions, looking confused before shrugging again.

“When was your last heat?” he questions, not knowing how often he gets them if he’s taking contraceptives.

“Week after my birthday,” Kyungsoo mumbles before realizing his mistake. “It’s on January 12th, two days before yours.”

“How do you know my birthday?” he questions, not recalling ever telling him about it in the first place.

“I looked through your stuff. Your passport photo is really funny. Oh! Why did you bleach your hair blonde? Was that a dare or did you lose a bet?” Kyungsoo questions hurriedly, looking excited which only _embarrasses_ him.

He has a lot of documents and old photos he usually doesn’t bother sorting through. When his parents moved houses three years ago his mother dumped all his stuff in his apartment, not wanting it to take up space anymore. He never bothered to look at it. He has his high school yearbooks in there, but he’s pretty sure there aren’t any baby photos at least, he hopes there aren’t.

“Your baby pictures are cute,” Kyungsoo gushes, _mortifying_ him. “I want our babies to look like you.”

“Right,” he dismisses, not wanting to think about children and risk ruining his mood. “We all bleached our hair for graduation. Taemin and Moonkyu, Wonshik wanted red.”

Kyungsoo makes a face before laughing behind his hand. “Moonie hyung had blond hair?” he questions with a snort, making him frown.

“Yeah, your precious _Moonie hyung_ had blond hair,” he replies, rolling his eyes and sighing, because the omega is cute when he laughs he can’t even really be mad. “So, you really won’t get another heat until May?” he questions, trying to get back on subject.

Kyungsoo snorts but nods, “I read that a marking can trigger it, or an alpha’s rut, but I feel fine,” he comments before shrugging again. “Why? Do I smell sweet to you?”

“How did you know that?” he questions, confused and secretly wondering if Kyungsoo’s been doing it on purpose.

“Alpha’s always say their mates smell sweet when they’re in a rut or when their omega is in heat,” Kyungsoo replies easily, shrugging like it’s nothing. “My scent is normally flowery, that’s what everyone always says.”

Jongin stares, not knowing what to say. He has a _good_ nose. His nose has never let him down before. But maybe it’s broken because Kyungsoo smells _sweet_ , not at all like roses or whatever flowers he supposedly smells like.

“You've never smelt like that to me,” he replies, completely confused and wishing he would have paid more attention in biology at this point. “You smell sweet.”

Kyungsoo frowns, tilting his head and looking him over before feeling his forehead. “Sometimes it takes a while for your rut to really stop,” he replies slowly, looking a little confused. “Um, Seungsoo says his nose gets messed up before and after his rut, so um, maybe that’s what happened to you. Were you supposed to have a rut before you marked me?”

“No, I don’t know,” he huffs, not really knowing since apparently his suppressants stopped working. But he felt completely fine up until the day after Kyungsoo marked him. “Only you smelled sweet, no one else.”

“Oh, no wonder you marked me so easily,” Kyungsoo replies with a laugh, smiling at him before pecking him on the nose. He flushes, not used to so much affection from anyone. Even when he’s had boyfriends, it’s not like he was getting his _nose_ kissed.

“Enlighten me since you know everything,” he replies, trying not to get distracted when Kyungsoo starts messing with the drawstrings on his sweat pants.

“I um, think you were supposed to go into a rut regardless of me marking you back,” Kyungsoo explains slowly, “Alpha’s in a rut want to mark someone they think will be a good mate. If I smelled sweet to you it probably meant we were compatible, um _mating wise_ , does that make sense?”

“I guess,” he sighs out, the explanation sounding similar to what Junghwa told him, he just didn’t think it would affect him for this _long_. It’s been nearly two weeks since he met Kyungsoo yet the omega still smells sweet to him.

“That’s probably why I’m still sensitive and um, your suppressants were really _high_ dosage, it’s not good for you. They make you crash _really_ hard once you stop taking them or they stop working. It’s why my dad never allowed me take them,” Kyungsoo informs him seriously.

Jongin frowns, wishing they put that on the damn label, although maybe they do and he just didn’t read it because he’s an idiot. “You’re a business major, how do you know all this?” he questions, pleasantly surprised.

“Internet, um, my nose is kind of messed up too, so I’ve been trying to find out why, there’s more on alpha’s than omega’s, it’s not really fair,” Kyungsoo sighs out quietly. “You guys always have everything so easy, for omegas everything is so complicated.”

“Oh,” he replies, hoping that once whatever is left of his actual rut from hell is gone he’ll be able to finally scent Kyungsoo and hope he smells just as good now. He’ll miss the sweetness to an extent, but he’ll definitely be less distracted than he is now.

“I think you should just keep knotting me until you can’t anymore, to help you get over your rut,” Kyungsoo informs him quietly, sneaking a hand into his pants and palming him through his underwear.

“Do you _hear_ yourself when you speak?” he questions incredulously, almost embarrassed at how easily Kyungsoo affects him. But if he’s still experiencing some sort of prolonged rut, that probably explains _why_ he’s so easily riled up these days. Not to mention the fact that he’s able to knot Kyungsoo so easily, which has never happened before.

“You _like_ it,” Kyungsoo accuses, shrugging before attempting to tug his underwear and pants down. “You’re already hard, so I must be doing something right.” He helps him just because he knows it’s inevitable. He  _is_ already hard and they haven’t even kissed.

Jongin sighs, “I’m hard because my body _betrayed_ me and stopped reacting to my suppressants,” he denies stubbornly, wincing when Kyungsoo tightens his grip a little _too_ hard.

“You don’t wanna knot me?” Kyungsoo questions, tilting his head and moving back on his lap, giving him a pout. “Good alphas knot their mates.”

“ _Kyungsoo_ ,” he warns, attempting to give the omega stern look but he gets ignored in opt for Kyungsoo start kissing his neck, smiling when he lets out an appreciative noise.

“You were more vocal when you were drunk,” Kyungsoo informs him with a sigh, moving his hand a little too slowly for his liking. “You kept telling me how good you were gonna knot me, do you remember?” Kyungsoo questions, taking off his own shorts and getting situated again.

“No,” he confesses, a little embarrassed at how Kyungsoo simply _talking_ has him painfully hard and wanting to knot already. “Hurry up,” he complains, feeling agitated the longer Kyungsoo takes, knowing he’s doing it on purpose when he just _smiles_ at him.

“Kyungsoo _, hurry up_ ,” he grits out, fighting back a whine the more Kyungsoo continues to tease him with his slow pace. When he tries to take matters into his own hands Kyungsoo shakes his head and lets out a displeased noise, which has him immediately stopping. Briefly he realizes how completely whipped he is already, but he doesn't even care, too focused on how Kyungsoo is teasing him.

“I don’t want to use a condom,” Kyungsoo informs him, giving him a questioning look.

“I don’t _care_ ,” he snaps, growling before moving forward and going straight for the omega’s newer mark, knowing it’s still sensitive.

“Not _fair_ ,” Kyungsoo whines, his scent flaring up and smelling sickeningly sweet. Kyungsoo pants out onto his neck, finally sinking down onto his cock in one go, making it really hard for him to _breathe_ properly, let alone move.

“You’re so big I wanted to come so _bad_ , but you said you would let me have your knot if I waited, it was so hard,” Kyungsoo moans, not even giving himself time to adjust before he starts bouncing in his lap frantically, whining the entire time.

Jongin groans, grabbing onto Kyungsoo’s hips as he finally starts to move, too impatient to let Kyungsoo do all the work. He feels hot, already sweating and wanting to knot his mate.

“You fucked me so _good_ ,” Kyungsoo moans into his ear, “You made me so wet,” he pants out, moaning when he bites down on his shoulder where his first mark is. “Don’t want anyone else to fuck me,” Kyungsoo whines, “Just you, only you.”

“You looked so pretty riding my cock,” he groans out, finally being able to recall it now that Kyungsoo has refreshed his memory. The omega lets out a little whimper and nods his head, starting to move his hips back and forth. Kyungsoo had practically begged for his knot that night, he begged him to mark him, he remembers all of it now. “You liked my knot so much you wanted me to mark you baby?” he questions, making Kyungsoo shudder and squeeze around his cock. He was a mess that night, Kyungsoo felt so good and tight and smelled so good, he didn’t even think twice when the omega begged him to mark him. He gladly did it.

Kyungsoo furiously nods his head, giving him a pleading look before wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” he whines, continuing to move his hips. “Wanted your knot to be all mine,” he growls out before biting him on his neck again.

Jongin groans, feeling Kyungsoo squeeze around him so tight he starts coming, the omegas scent affecting him enough that he feels his knot start to swell yet _again_. Kyungsoo keeps moving though, letting out filthy little whines when he starts kissing on his bite marks, making him twitch from being overstimulated before he goes limp in his lap.

“All yours,” he promises, rubbing Kyungsoo’s back soothingly when he realizes the omega is panting and clinging to him, sniffling a little as he tries to regulate his breathing. “You okay, baby?” he questions, groaning when he feels Kyungsoo continue to squeeze around him, obviously loving the pet name. The omega nods his head, kissing him on the new bite mark before letting out a tired sigh.

“Do you really mean it?” Kyungsoo questions quietly, confusing him.

“Mean what?” he replies, attempting to lie on his back because the headboard isn’t very comfortable. It’s tricky, but he finally manages to do it, tugging the sheets a little to at least cover Kyungsoo up. “Kyungsoo?” he questions, being met with a little snore instead of a response.

He sighs, looking over at the clock and seeing it’s not even eight yet. His stomach grumbles, making him regret not ordering food beforehand. When Kyungsoo lets out an even louder snore he grabs his phone, deciding that he should be more worried about ordering ear plugs instead.

 

\--

 

Jongin yawns as he trails after Kyungsoo, not really looking forward to this dinner, especially since the omega didn’t tell his parents he would be coming. He would much rather be in bed and eating takeout with his husband, yet here they are. The restaurant they’re at is nice at least and he’s kind of confused as to why Kyungsoo insisted on wearing just a white a sweater and black jeans instead of something nicer. They’re in the main lobby waiting because they’re apparently a bit early. He watches as Kyungsoo fidgets with his sleeves before he starts grumbling. His scent is starting to fluctuate and he sighs.

“You’re nervous,” he speaks up, making Kyungsoo look over at him with a worried frown.

“No,” Kyungsoo denies before caving and nodding his head, stomping his feet a little. “Yes.”

“I’m pretty sure it can’t be as bad as yesterday was,” he offers. Hoping to ease some of the omegas worries he pulls him into a hug, resting his chin on the top of his head. “Besides, your parents already like you, you don’t _need_ to be nervous.”

“They don’t like _you_ ,” Kyungsoo replies stubbornly, hugging onto his torso and burying his face in his shirt. “I _want_ them to like you.”

Jongin only hums in response, not really sure if he’s capable of making Kyungsoo’s dads like him. The Do’s are like any high-class family. They don’t just let their children go off and marry just _anyone_. He kind of screwed that up though and he’s almost positive he would have never been on a list of potential suitors.

Kyungsoo lets out a tiny sigh before letting go of him. His nose twitches before he perks up, turning around just as his dads walk into the area. He looks happy, jumping a little as he waves them down despite being nervous about the meeting in the first place.

“Daddy! Dad!” Kyungsoo chirps before rushing over and giving his alpha father a giant hug.

Jongin stands awkwardly in his spot, not knowing if he should wave considering Do Hyunmin is giving him a displeased look. The beta smiles when Kyungsoo pesters him for a hug though, his nose twitching before he looks back up at _him_ with a frown.

“I didn’t know you were bringing company,” Taewoo speaks up, eyeing him unhappily but not telling him to get lost. “You could have told us. Seungsoo isn’t going to be happy about this.”

“It’s a _family_ dinner,” Kyungsoo protests, removing himself from his father before coming up to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer to his parents. “We’re _married_ , so Jonginnie is family too.”

He immediately flushes at the nickname, letting out a surprised noise that just makes the elder two start eyeing him unhappily. He smiles uncomfortably, not knowing if speaking will help at all or not.

“He wanted to me to come, I can go sit in the car if you want,” he offers, starting to feel a little nervous the longer Kyungsoo’s parents stare at him before realizing _where_ they’re staring.

Both are looking at his _neck_.

“You let him mark you back?” Taewoo questions, giving him a suspicious look. “Did your grandfather finally drop dead?”

“Daddy!” Kyungsoo whispers harshly, looking appalled and yanking on the other alpha’s coat with a worried look.

“No, he’s still alive. Saw him yesterday,” he replies awkwardly, hearing stories from his own father about _both_ their grandparents. It’s not that surprising that Kyungsoo’s father doesn’t immediately look overjoyed at the mark on his neck.

“You let that bastard near my son?” Taewoo questions hotly, making him back up a little. Even if they’re in public he’s not so sure the elder alpha won’t punch him and if he’s being honest with himself, the elder scares him a bit.

Do Taewoo is the _picture-perfect_ alpha, which is odd because Kyungsoo looks like him, but if he were softer around the edges and at least a foot shorter. Taewoo is _tall_ , taller than he is, and _broad_. Even if he’s in his fifties, he still has more black hair than grey and his face is barely starting to really wrinkle. Even his scent is all alpha, and he’s pretty sure even though he’s old now, he’s still in shape, meaning he could probably kill him if he says something wrong.

If memory serves him right Taewoo went to a _military academy_ during high school, his own dad didn’t even meet him until university. Of course, they hated each other. But even his father wasn’t dumb enough to poke the elder the wrong way. Do Taewoo is bigger and probably stronger than his dad. It’s probably one of the only reasons he even agreed to the marriage. He won’t try and argue with him in person, Taewoo would win.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Kyungsoo speaks up, looking uncomfortable and starting to tug on his sweater.

“Is that why you called your brother yesterday?” Hyunmin questions, surprising both of them because he wasn’t aware Kyungsoo made any phone calls at the party and it appears Kyungsoo wasn’t aware Seungsoo told their dad.

“ _No_ ,” Kyungsoo denies, but he’s obviously lying with the way his scent is fluctuating. “Why did he tell you?” he whines, letting out an irritated huff before shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter. If Jongin can’t stay then I’m _leaving_.”

“Don’t be like that,” Hyunmin scolds, tugging Kyungsoo over despite the little protesting noises he makes. The beta comforts him, rubbing his back until Kyungsoo’s scent is back to normal, which makes him feel better.

“He can stay,” Taewoo sighs out, shaking his head before giving him a tiny glare. “This doesn’t mean I like you.”

“Of course,” he replies, clearing his throat and standing off to the side while Kyungsoo talks to his parents about how the party went _fine_ , which is a total lie but he doesn’t want to butt in.

He watches silently as Kyungsoo gets doted on by his beta father, constantly having his hair messed with. It’s easy to see why Kyungsoo is a bit more codependent on his dads, because they still treat him like he’s a kid. Kyungsoo seems to enjoy the attention, practically beaming when his alpha father starts asking about his day.

They look happy and he feels awkwardly uncomfortable with the jealous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He feels moody not having Kyungsoo next to him, especially since the omega hasn’t even glanced at him. He knows his scent has to be sending out distress signals but Kyungsoo is just _smiling_ at something his father said.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” he hears Seungsoo question, surprising him enough he twitches a bit, glaring at the other alpha for sneaking up on him and for existing in general.

“Watch your language,” he hears Hyunmin scold, which makes Seungsoo’s cheeks heat up.

“Why is he here? How am I supposed to eat when I have to look at him?” Seungsoo questions childishly, making him roll his eyes.

“You can eat in the restroom,” he offers, getting glared at by Seungsoo who is starting to get really irritated but he doesn’t care. He’s used to other alpha and his fits, in fact half the time he’s the cause of them.

“Both of you start acting your age,” Taewoo snaps, making him _and_ Seungsoo flinch.

“Daddy don’t be mean to Jongin,” Kyungsoo whispers out, making his cheeks heat up that he’s actually getting defended right now. He’s _older_ , he should be able to handle himself.

“What about me? I’m your _brother_ ,” Seungsoo protests, looking upset, which only seems to upset _Kyungsoo_ because he whines, rushing to go hug onto the elder, which in turn upsets _him_.

“I didn’t mean it like that, you know I love you hyung,” Kyungsoo rushes out, looking between both of them with a worried frown.

“Let’s just go eat,” Hyunmin speaks up, which has them all going towards the host.

Apparently, they made reservations so they’re immediately seated, but he has to stand awkwardly while they get him a chair. They were only expecting _four_ people, not five. Once he has his chair he sits there awkwardly watching Kyungsoo bug his beta father about something on the menu. When his father nods his head Kyungsoo sets his menu down and practically starts radiating sunshine.

“What are you going to get?” Kyungsoo questions, scooting closer to him despite the appalled look Seungsoo has on his face.

“Not sure,” he replies quietly, looking over his menu and contemplating what he wants.

“I’m getting this one,” Kyungsoo mumbles, pointing out something on the menu that has _four courses_ and can apparently serve _three_ people. “It’s my favorite.”

“Are you sharing?” he questions, looking over at Kyungsoo and getting a confused look.

“Why would I share?” Kyungsoo asks, patting him on the leg before turning towards Seungsoo.

He sighs, shaking his head and continuing to look over the menu. He tries to pay as little attention as he can to Seungsoo, especially when he starts bugging Kyungsoo about sharing some _nattō_. With nothing better to do he takes out his phone, looking through his emails and replying to a couple of texts from Joohyun about some shipments of things she ordered and sent to the office.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo whispers, making him look up and realize everyone is looking at _him_. “Um, no phones at the table,” the omega informs him, reaching over and taking it out of his hands before pocketing it silently.

“Oh,” he replies plainly, letting out a deep breath before folding his arms over his chest and sitting awkwardly. “Sorry,” he apologizes when Kyungsoo’s alpha father is still giving him a hard look.

“Daddy he didn’t know,” Kyungsoo mumbles before going back to bartering with Seungsoo about who gets to pick where they eat next week. Apparently, _they_ pick and their parents confirm or deny. It’s weird.

“So, your grandpa finally died?” Seungsoo questions, interrupting Kyungsoo who was arguing that they should get steaks next Sunday.

Jongin frowns, turning to the other alpha and not understanding why everyone thinks his grandpa has to be _dead_ for him to let Kyungsoo mark him back. It’s insulting to _him_ if anything. “No, I saw him yesterday,” he replies plainly, giving Seungsoo an annoyed look. “Sorry to disappoint.”

“Having to look at you is disappointing,” Seungsoo replies bitterly, making Kyungsoo pout.

“Really? I thought you’d be used to disappointment with as many times as you’ve come in second to me,” he fires back, making Seungsoo start looking irritated with the way his cheeks are heating up.

“What did I tell you two about acting your age?” he hears Taewoo question calmly, making them both look over at him.

Jongin awkwardly clears his throat, staring down at his menu in silence because pissing off an alpha twice his size is _not_ how he wants to die. More importantly, upsetting Kyungsoo isn’t something he intended to do, especially not in front of his family, but the omega is pouting and looking sad.

“Daddy can I sit next to you and dad instead?” Kyungsoo questions quietly, getting a nod before he gets up and moves to sit in between his fathers.

It leaves him and Seungsoo awkwardly next to each other, neither one speaking up. He frowns, staring at Kyungsoo and waiting to be acknowledged again. But Kyungsoo is pointing out something on his alpha father’s menu, looking up at him with pleading eyes. He almost grumbles when Taewoo nods his head once before Kyungsoo lets out a squeak and practically hops up to kiss him on the cheek.

“He said I get dessert and you don’t,” Kyungsoo taunts at Seungsoo, smiling happily.

“Good for you,” Seungsoo grumbles, obviously not in a good mood anymore as he sets his menu down and starts glaring at his water.

He honestly doesn’t care about dessert, but Kyungsoo looks cute sticking his tongue out at Seungsoo who starts making faces back at him. He sighs, glad when the waiter comes up and finally takes their orders, starting to get hungry. He orders a sashimi plate, which happens to also be what Seungsoo orders, which makes him get glared at.

When they get their food at least he’s able to distract himself from not being paid attention to by his mate. Kyungsoo is too preoccupied listening to his beta father tell him something about a client he dealt with and Seungsoo is talking to their alpha father about eating lunch together during the week. It makes him a little jealous, because he can’t even recall the last time his dad talked to him about something other than work.

He eats in silence, wanting to go home once he’s done but Kyungsoo is slowly working on his four-course meal, eating it _all_ and looking like he probably _still_ wants dessert. He’s at least glad he doesn’t have to actually end up paying for it, since it seems Kyungsoo has won his dad over.

“You had a rut,” he hears Hyunmin comment, making him choke on his own spit. He wheezes, wondering if it’s possible for the dinner to get any more uncomfortable at this point.

“Well I’m going to go throw up,” Seungsoo speaks up, getting scolded by his father who apparently kicks him because he hisses.

“I don’t see how this is appropriate table talk,” Taewoo speaks up, obviously not wanting to hear about it. He doesn’t blame him. _He_ doesn’t even want to hear about it.

“Were you careful?” Hyunmin questions, staring him down and making him realize he may have been wrong to assume the beta wouldn’t be nearly as bad as Taewoo, because this is _worse_.

“Dad!” Kyungsoo whines, looking at his beta father before looking at his alpha father with an embarrassed blush. “Daddy make him stop.”

“Um, I took care of it myself,” he half lies, shrugging a bit and looking at his drink. “I’m having such a lovely time by the way,” he adds sarcastically before realizing it’s probably _not_ good to poke the obviously agitated beta.

“I want to learn to drive,” Kyungsoo blurts, effectively distracting everyone, including himself and he's thankful. “I um, live farther from campus now and I don’t want to keep bugging Baekhyun hyung to give me rides. Someone should teach me how to drive,” he adds, nodding firmly before looking down at his lap.

“Who’s Baekhyun?” he questions, not knowing the name and suddenly feeling a bit too territorial. It must show in his tone because Hyunmin gives him a scolding look and Seungsoo kicks him on the leg.

“My secretary,” Seungsoo replies quietly, wincing when he kicks him back. “Baekhyun doesn’t mind. He’s getting a raise for it anyways.”

“We’ll talk about it later,” Taewoo dismisses, which makes Kyungsoo deflate but nod his head. “You haven’t told me how you did on your test from last week.”

Kyungsoo goes wide eyed, looking borderline panicked before glancing down at his lap, shrugging a bit. “Oh, I did fine daddy,” he lies, looking up and giving the alpha a smile.

Jongin frowns watching him lie, confused that anyone even believes him when his scent is off. He only seems to perk up when his dessert shows up. It’s some sort of pink looking things with bean paste filing and a leaf wrapped around it. He declines when Kyungsoo offers him one, not in the mood.

After Kyungsoo finishes his dessert they _finally_ get up to leave. He doesn’t think he’s ever been happier for a meal to be finished, and he just had lunch yesterday with his own snotty family. He might get up a bit too quick and head towards the exit a little faster than everyone else, but they don’t seem to mind. Kyungsoo gives his parents and Seungsoo each a hug and a kiss on the cheek before walking up to him ready to go. He awkwardly waves, flicking Seungsoo off when he gets an obscene gesture to begin with before walking towards the parking lot.

“I think that went well,” Kyungsoo proclaims once his family is no longer in sight. He smiles but ends up looking a little pale, gagging a little and making him wince and move away.

“You good?” he questions, eyeing the omega before unlocking the car, not sure if he should even let him in it if he’s going to puke.

“I was so nervous, my stomach hurts now,” Kyungsoo admits, letting out a little whine. “Can we go home?” he pleads.

“Yeah, of course, c’mon,” he sighs out, helping Kyungsoo get into the car and praying for his upholstery to survive the thirty-minute car ride.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally like 7k+ but i took out the last part and it will be in chapter 11 instead asdlkajsdkla im tired and will be working on AYW instead this weekend :) so i will see yall in a week anyways because yall already know i have no self control


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kyungsoo contemplates his lapse(s) in judgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a shorter chapter and not really edited but o well

When Kyungsoo’s alarm goes off he nearly whines, always having to get used to waking up early after the weekend is over. He blindly reaches out for his phone, cracking an eye open to make it snooze for another five minutes before he gets up. However, when he turns to try and snuggle with his husband, he realizes that Jongin isn’t in bed.

He frowns, sitting up tiredly and looking down at his phone, seeing it’s five past eight. His classes don’t start until nine, so he’s not up late. In fact, he usually waits until the last second to get up and the tiredly dress himself. But Jongin is already gone it seems, which does nothing to help his dampening mood.

Sighing he gets up, looking around and not hearing any sign of Jongin. He goes towards the stairs and calls his name once, then deflates and goes back to their room. With a frown he grabs his phone, looking through his contacts and immediately goes to Jongin’s name. He fidgets with his shirt while he waits for the elder to answer, immediately perking up when Jongin says hello.

“Um, are you already at work?” he questions, clearing his throat and blushing at how his voice still sounds scratchy from sleep.

“Well yeah, it’s already eight,” Jongin replies, making him frown as he looks down at his lap.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” he questions sadly, wanting to at least give the elder a good morning kiss. They’re _married_ , isn’t Jongin obligated to kiss him good morning? He doesn’t think he quite likes waking up alone now that he’s spent the last couple of days with Jongin.

“You looked tired,” Jongin replies, making him immediately start blushing, his cheeks feeling hot as he tries not to make a noise. “I’m sorry, I should have said I was leaving at least.”

“It’s okay,” he rushes out, giddy that the elder is being considerate of his feelings. “Um, I’ll wake up early tomorrow,” he mumbles, knowing he won’t like it in the least bit, but he at least wants to be able to see Jongin off in the morning.

“Alright,” Jongin replies before letting out a little sigh. “I should be home by six.”

“I’ll make you dinner,” he rushes out, not knowing what he could possibly cook, not knowing Jongin’s preferences well enough. He starts to worry about it, wondering what’s in the fridge and the freezer for him to even cook.

“I have to go now, I have a meeting,” Jongin informs him, making him pout but nod his head.

“Okay, um I hope you have a good day,” he comments, trying to figure out what time it is because he might be running a bit late now.

“Thanks, uh, you too,” Jongin replies, sounding like he’s walking now, so he nods his head. “Gotta go now.”

“Okay, love you, bye,” he replies automatically, hanging up the phone and getting up to get ready for the day before pausing.

He blinks a couple of times before looking down at his phone, realizing what he just said before his entire face feels hot. He immediately shrieks, unlocking his phone and moving to call him back but stopping himself, knowing the elder is apparently about to go into a meeting. He whines, pulling up his messaging app instead.

He immediately rushes out a message before stopping, erasing it and typing something else and then erasing it _again_ , not knowing what to even _say_. He groans, locking his phone and tossing it stubbornly on the bed before whining. He crawls back into bed and covers himself with his blanket, completely mortified of himself.

When he hears his phone ringing he perks up, peeking out of his blankets and reaching for his phone nervously. He frowns when he sees Baekhyun’s name before seeing the time, shrieking as he gets out of bed and immediately answers.

“I’ll be right down!” he rushes out before hanging up and rushing over to the closet. He grabs some clothes and then immediately rushes to the restroom to change. He barely manages to remember to grab his backpack before leaving the apartment, dropping his keys _twice_ before _finally_ managing to lock up and head to the elevator.

He’s out of breath when he gets into the passenger seat of Baekhyun’s black car, glad he at least remembered to brush his teeth before leaving. He lets out a little cough before closing the door and moving to put on his belt.

“You smell distraught,” Baekhyun greets before putting the car in drive and starting to move. “Are you okay?” he questions worriedly, making him grumble.

“I um, just, did something dumb. I’m fine,” he dismisses, not wanting the elder to alert Seungsoo of anything, because he knows he will. “How are you?” he questions to distract the beta, not wanting to even _think_ about what just happened.

He takes out his phone when Baekhyun starts talking about some big project and how it has everyone stressed. He’s learned to tune the elder out, so he does just that, too concerned with his own mess. He pulls up Jongin’s name and thinks about what to say before exiting the message and texting Sehun instead with a frowny face.

“So how are things with you and the Kim guy?” Baekhyun questions suddenly, making him flush and look out the window to hide his embarrassment.

“We’re fine,” he replies, not really knowing what to say in regard to his relationship with Jongin.

They have sex. They sometimes have small conversations. Other than that, he _still_ doesn’t know the elder that well. He doesn’t even know Jongin’s favorite foods or his favorite flavor of ice cream. He knows what he likes in bed, but he doesn’t think that really counts as anything meaningful. The past two family get togethers didn’t exactly go by well either, worrying him even more.

“Why doesn’t he drop you off at school? Not that I’m saying I hate doing it!” Baekhyun rushes out, clearing his throat awkwardly.

Kyungsoo frowns, shrugging a little and trying not to make himself upset about it. “Jongin goes in at eight, it’s too early to drop me off,” he says, omitting the part where even if he _did_ have classes earlier, he doubts the elder would bother making the trip to campus when it’s out of the way.

“He’s your husband, he should make time,” Baekhyun mumbles to himself, dampening his mood.

He knows he can’t just expect Jongin to drop everything for him, but his irrational side still wants someone who will pick him up from class and take him on dates or even text him back in a timely manner. He knows that won’t happen with Jongin. He’s been trying to fill that tiny void with sex, partly because he _likes_ having sex with Jongin, but mostly because that’s the only time he feels like he’s being paid attention to.

“I’ll have him pick me up, so you won’t have to,” he stupidly blurts, looking over at Baekhyun and forcing a smile on his lips.

“Are you sure? Didn’t you just say he works?” Baekhyun questions, giving him an odd look that he chooses to ignore.

“He’ll pick me up!” he replies, looking down at his phone and sighing a little at how the screen has somehow managed to start changing colors from the cracks. He hopes it doesn’t go out, because he _needs_ it. He knows Jongin said he would get him another one, but he’s yet to see it, which only dampens his mood further.

“If not, just call me. Seungsoo will be okay with it if I have to pick you up.”

Kyungsoo nods, opening up his messages again and clicking on Jongin’s name. He sends a simple _can you pick me up after class?_ and then hits send, hoping the elder doesn’t mention his earlier slip up. He feels embarrassed, not wanting Jongin to think he’s _that_ clingy. Too nervous, he chooses not to look at his phone anymore, pocketing it and paying attention to the road.

When they get to campus Baekhyun drops him off near the business building and he waves him off. He’s nearly late for his first class but it goes by quicker than he was expecting. By the time noon rolls around he’s starving, so he heads to the cafeteria.

He’s waiting in line to get a panini when he scents Sehun approaching, so he turns towards the other omega with a smile and a tiny wave. Luckily there isn’t anyone behind him, so Sehun stands next to him in line with a frown on his face.

“You never replied, hyung,” Sehun comments, crossing his arms over his chest and letting out a little huff.

Kyungsoo blinks stupidly before taking out his phone, seeing he has a missed message from Sehun asking if he wanted to eat lunch together. Jongin hasn’t replied, or even _looked_ at his text, which doesn’t mean anything, he tells himself. Jongin had a meeting, he won’t see it until after the meeting.

“Sorry, I had a rough morning,” he apologizes, holding onto the taller omega’s arm and moving up in line.

“What happened?” Sehun questions, letting out an agitated noise when a couple of rowdy alphas start yelling across the room.

Kyungsoo sighs, trying to force down his embarrassment from earlier that morning enough to get the words out of his mouth. It was _accident_ , he said I love you out of habit, nothing more, but _still_.

“Accidentally told Jongin I love him,” he mumbles, shuddering a bit at the embarrassment and cringing before hiding his face in Sehun’s arm. “It was an _accident_ ,” he emphasizes, “I just meant to say _bye_.”

“What did he say?” Sehun replies, moving them along in the line.

His stomach grumbles at the smell, starving from not even having time to eat something for breakfast earlier. He usually at least eats a yogurt and some granola or packs himself a snack for class. He really didn’t even have time for either.

“I hung up, so I don’t know,” he mumbles, perking up when it’s his turn to order. He tells the worker what he wants and waits patiently, giddy when he gets handed his food and going to grab a drink and chips before he pays.

“If he’s nice he won’t be mean about it,” Sehun informs him once they both have food and are sitting down to eat before their next classes. “But it’s not a big deal, hyung.”

Kyungsoo shrugs, not really knowing _how_ Jongin will react or is currently reacting. He takes out his phone and looks down at the unread text message, frowning a little before going back to his food. It’s been long enough that the elder should have at least _seen_ the message by now.

“Can you come to the gym with me today?” Sehun questions, dipping one of his fries in ketchup and giving him a look.

Kyungsoo sighs, but nods his head. He hates the gym and the only times he goes are when Sehun asks him to tag along to his yoga class. The other omega likes being in shape, something he doesn’t care too much about because he hates to sweat. Although the yoga class is relaxing, and he’s stressed, so he could use some relaxing time.

“When’s the first session?” he questions, eating his chips and looking at the other omega expectantly. “I also don’t have anything to change into.”

“The first one starts at three, it lasts about an hour,” Sehun replies before looking a little flushed. “I brought you pants in case you tried to make excuses,” he mumbles, looking a little embarrassed as he stares down at his food with a pout.

Kyungsoo sighs, looking at the younger omega with a smile. “I’ll go with you Sehunnie,” he replies softly, laughing a little when Sehun starts smiling and his scent starts reflecting his mood.

Sehun looks happy, eating his food with a little smile on his face. Kyungsoo feels a bit better too, glad to be around another omega after spending so much time with Jongin and his family. Being around Sehun is comforting, especially since he’s an omega too. His scent is overbearing or pungent to him. Being around so many strong-smelling alphas always makes him a bit uncomfortable. Luckily most of the people that attend the yoga classes end up being betas.

“My hyung is picking me up afterwards. We can take you home if you want,” Sehun speaks up once he’s finished his food, stirring his straw in his drink.

“I asked Jongin to pick me up,” he replies, shrugging a bit and looking down at his phone where the text is _still_ unread. “But I think he’s busy, so um, I would appreciate a ride,” he mumbles, grabbing his phone and telling Jongin that he doesn’t need to get picked up after all, not like he would have done it in the first place.

“I told you he smelled mean,” Sehun states sternly before stealing some of his chips.

Kyungsoo sighs and lets him.

 

\--

 

The university has a recreational center, where majority of the time it reeks of alphas and betas. Kyungsoo usually never enters the building unless he’s with Sehun or any other one of his friends. He only ever goes for the yoga session, although he took a couple of pilates classes last semester. He likes yoga, it’s relaxing and most of the time there are only omegas and betas, so he doesn’t feel paranoid.

He honestly is uncomfortable around most people though, since his parents are super strict. So, he sucks it up whenever Sehun asks, because the younger male is a whole lot shyer than he is. His parents know and have met Sehun on several occasions, and they like him, so he never has to worry. In fact, his dad had inquired about Sehun’s older beta brother at one point, much to his embarrassment.

He likes betas and wouldn’t have minded marrying one his father’s handpicked for him, but, he has preferences that a beta just can’t meet. Even though he’s inexperienced, he’s an _omega_ , meaning he’s genetically predisposed to _want_ to be knotted at least when he’s in heat. Some omegas hate it outside of their heat cycle, but, he likes it a little _too_ much.

He liked it so much he wanted Jongin to mark him and be his mate. It was instinctual, Jongin’s scent smelling _perfect_ to him. It felt right, even if he was a little drunk, he went with his gut instinct. So, he’s glad Jongin actually marked him, because he has _needs_ that have been neglected for so long he thinks he might be trying a little too hard to make up for lost time.

If Jongin’s rut was starting then it only justifies his gut feeling as well. He smelled _sweet_ to the alpha, like he would if they were already mated. It’s a good sign that Jongin was apparently drawn to him in particular. It means they’re compatible. When they actually want children, he doubts they’ll have any real issues, considering Jongin has absolutely no problems _at all_ knotting him.

He’s heard from other classmates about incompatibility issues in bed and he’s always been paranoid that would happen to him. Alpha’s not being able to knot during a rut, let alone outside of it, is never a good sign if you’re looking for an _actual mate_. If you don’t want children, then it’s not a big deal. If you don’t care about getting knotted, it’s even less of a big deal. But if you’re like _him_ , and you want _both_ those things, then it’s only a sign to keep looking.

It’s not necessarily about finding your _soulmate_ , but about finding someone who’s compatible with your own preferences, personally and genetically. When it comes to marking, it’s an even bigger deal to make sure they’re the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. A lot of people don’t even mark their spouses, because although they may be compatible, people change.

He’s never met anyone who fell out of love with their mate, but it’s always a good storyline for movies and books that he’s at least heard it talked about enough. It’s one of the few reasons unmarking procedures came about, although the main one had a lot to do with situations like his, or where people were marked unwillingly.

He can’t even think about going through the procedure, no matter how much Jongin’s father keeps bugging him to do it. He’s already too attached to Jongin, feeling a bit miserable just being away from him while he’s in class. He could barely focus during his lectures either.

He hasn’t been able to tell that to the elder alpha though. If he’s being honest Kim Jongwon _terrifies_ him. It’s not even that the alpha is big, it’s just the fact that he was willing to pay him to get the procedure done must mean he really does _not_ want him in Jongin’s life. It’s upsetting and he tries to not think about it during the class, but it’s the number one thing bothering him at the moment.

He still has the check hidden in one of his drawers, not knowing what to do. If he cashes it, the elder will think he’s going through with it. If he doesn’t, then he’ll just keep getting harassed to do it. He lets out a deep breath and focuses on the class, trying to figure out the right thing to do.

Once the session is over he’s sweating, but still conflicted, which must show in his scent because Sehun makes a face once they’re sitting outside the rec center while they wait for his older brother.

“Yoga is supposed to _relax_ you,” Sehun speaks up, letting out a tiny grunt as he shifts in his seat. “You still smell distressed.”

Kyungsoo flushes, wiping his forehead with the sleeve of his hoodie and shrugging a little. “I just have a lot going on right now,” he replies tiredly, still having a lot of reading and homework to catch up on.

He’s almost in over his head this semester, Jongin marking him didn’t help matters. He’s pretty sure he was borderline failing one of his classes last time he checked. It only stresses him out further and he bites back a tiny whine, wanting his mate to comfort him, but Jongin is at work.

He looks down at his phone and his unread messages and wonders if they’re really going to work out. They’re compatible in bed, but so far, it feels like Jongin isn’t even trying to be a good mate to him. It’s not even the first time the elder hasn’t bothered to check his phone.

“Do you want to get frozen yogurt with me?” Sehun questions softly, making him immediately nod his head, thankful for the younger male and his ways of distracting him.

“Will your hyung mind?” he questions, not wanting to inconvenience the elder beta.

“He won’t,” Sehun replies, taking his phone out to presumably call the elder.

Kyungsoo sighs, taking out his own phone and looking up the nearby hospital, knowing they have an actual section of the building that is dedicated to problems with markings. He looks through all the information before he finds a number, copy and pasting it into his own phone before hitting call.

He scoots away from Sehun, not wanting the omega to overhear as he makes an appointment for the nearest opening, which just so happens tomorrow, just an hour after his meeting with his professor. He figures if he’s going to get bad news, it might as well just all be at the same time, so he confirms the time is good for him before hanging up and making a note on his phone.

He sighs tiredly, setting that problem aside so he can focus on the next one, which involves him attempting to explain his mistake from this morning.

 

\--

 

Jongin is late. He’s at least forty-five minutes late and it’s completely his father’s fault. He’s almost positive he did it on purpose. Just when he was leaving his father stopped him and made him talk to one of the older workers at the company, who then went on a _thirty-minute_ rant. Every time he tried to leave he started talking even more.

He sighs tiredly as he finally makes it to the parking garage, glad to be back home. He grabs the black bag in the passenger seat and then gets out and locks up. His time in the elevator is spent dozing off, not quite used to waking up early after the weekend he had. He’s exhausted from the day and back to back meetings he got shoved into.

He misses Kyungsoo, _a lot_ , having gotten too used to having his scent nearby. Once he sees their apartment number he lets out a thankful sigh, unlocking the door and kicking his shoes off impatiently. He doesn’t even bother to hang up his coat either, just wanting to go and eat and then apologize to Kyungsoo for being more than an hour late.

Walking into the hallway area in-between the kitchen and living room he pauses, being met with a scent that is not the least bit sweet. Kyungsoo is sitting on the couch, in yoga pants of all things, eating out of a giant tub of ice cream.

The omega looks up at him and doesn’t even say hello before looking back at the television. He’s upset, that much is obvious just by looking at him, but that’s not what he pays attention to. It’s his scent. It’s changed.

It smells like a bouquet of flowers with a minty fragrance underlying in there somewhere. It’s not sweet, _at all_ , he smells like a flower shop and he’s a little disappointed. His nose must be back to normal and his rut from hell seems to be over as well, because although the yoga pants are _highly_ distracting, he doesn’t feel the urge to go and mark his omega. At least, it’s definitely not as strong.

But that’s the least of his problems, because his mate is _upset_ and not even bothering to look at him. It’s a little unsettling, but he knows he deserves it after coming home so late.

“Your food got cold. So, it’s in the microwave. You can heat it up yourself,” Kyungsoo informs him when he walks further into the aparment before shoving another spoonful of chocolate chunk ice cream into his mouth.

Jongin frowns, walking into the living room and plopping down on the couch next to the omega who gives him a little glance before looking back at the television.

“I’m _really_ sorry,” he apologizes, letting out a frustrated sigh before pinching the bridge of his nose. “I got held up.”

Kyungsoo grumbles, still not bothering to look at him. “You could have at least replied to my texts,” the omega mumbles, smelling even more agitated than before. “Or at least called. Whatever, I don’t care. Do what you want,” he huffs before eating more ice cream.

Jongin frowns, getting his phone out and paling a bit seeing he has _twenty-five_ missed texts from Kyungsoo. He feels even worse actually reading through them so he stops, wincing at the three missed calls from the omega as well.

“I had it on silent when I went into my meetings. I must have not changed it back. I’m really sorry,” he apologizes again, getting straight up ignored by Kyungsoo who laughs at something on the television before eating another scoop of ice cream.

Jongin frowns, “I’m apologizing,” he sighs out, still getting ignored by Kyungsoo who only turns the volume up louder.

He frowns, reaching over and easily snatching the remote away, which earns him a glare but he ignores it. He turns off the television, which only seems to make Kyungsoo ignore him for his ice cream.

“Kyungsoo, I didn’t do it on purpose,” he tries to explain, but the omega just stares at his ice cream before turning away from him with a huff.

He sighs, scooting closer and getting eyed a little before Kyungsoo goes back to staring at his dessert. It’s almost finished and he’s pretty sure that Kyungsoo just bought the tub today, not recalling any ice cream in the freezer yesterday.

“I got you a gift,” he speaks up, grabbing the black bag and dangling it in the omega’s line of vision.

Kyungsoo perks up a little bit, staring at the black bag and then looking at him suspiciously. He lets out a little huff again before looking away and staring back at his ice cream. Jongin almost rolls his eyes, taking a deep breath before snatching the ice cream away from the omega who looks downright appalled.

“Can you at least pay attention to me, please?” he questions setting the tub down on the coffee table and getting glared at before Kyungsoo crosses his arms over his chest and looks away. “Baby, don’t be like that,” he mumbles, which makes Kyungsoo immediately look up at him, a tiny blush on his cheeks.

He smiles, reaching over and moving Kyungsoo’s fringe away from his forehead, which makes the younger males cheeks heat up even more. The omega lets out a tiny squeak before looking down, obviously starting to crack.

“Baby, I’m sorry,” he apologizes yet again, this time Kyungsoo actually looking at him before starting to nibble on his lower lip.

“It won’t happen again?” Kyungsoo questions, scooting a little closer to him and giving him an expectant look.

Jongin hesitates before answering, “If it does I’ll make sure to call you,” he replies carefully, not being able to guarantee he won’t be late coming home again at any point. “I’ll check my phone more often,” he adds, going to have to get used to it since he barely pays attention to it in the first place.

But Kyungsoo seems to like the answer because he nods before moving to sit in his lap with a smile on his face that makes him a bit flustered.

“Where’s my present?” Kyungsoo questions expectantly, reaching over and undoing his tie, which is distracting enough he almost forgets what he’s supposed to be doing.

He sighs, reaching into the bag and handing over the new phone Joohyun finally gave him this morning. Kyungsoo practically beams before snatching it and moving to open it up, but not before peppering kisses all over his face.

“Thank you!” Kyungsoo chirps, hopping off his lap and moving to go grab his other phone to assumedly start transferring everything over.

Jongin yawns before getting up, grabbing the tiny box that is still inside the bag and putting it in his pocket. He’ll wait until after dinner to give it to the omega, his stomach grumbling unhappily from the lack of food. He honestly can’t even remember if he ate lunch, so he goes and heats up his food and then sits at the table. He looks up when Kyungsoo sits at the table with him, an embarrassed look on his face.

“This morning, I didn’t mean it,” Kyungsoo rushes out, smelling a bit panicked which confuses him.

He chews his food thoughtfully before giving a reply, not sure what he’s even talking about.

“You didn’t want me to have a good day?” he questions stupidly, watching as Kyungsoo gives him an equally confused look before he starts awkwardly laughing.

“Never mind!” Kyungsoo rushes out, smelling embarrassed as he leaves the table and goes back to the living room.

He frowns before shaking his head and going back to his food. It’s good and he’s tempted to ask if Kyungsoo can make him more, but he’s already on thin ice so he decides not to push it. Once he’s done he goes and looks in the fridge for more food, grabbing a cup of pudding and then moving to go sit in the living room where Kyungsoo is happily texting away on his new phone.

He sits on the couch and finally gets a chance to get reacquainted with the omega’s apparent natural scent. It’s definitely not as tempting as the sugary scent he was used to, but it’s definitely still nice. When Kyungsoo comes and sits on his lap, it’s even stronger, almost like falling into a rose bush but without all the thorns and bugs.

“You smell nice,” he blurts, awkwardly clearing his throat when Kyungsoo turns to look at him with a blush.

 “Um, thank you? I think?” Kyungsoo replies, squirming a bit before going still. “I haven’t showered,” he adds on quietly, looking a little confused and flustered at the random compliment. 

“I just meant your scent is back to normal,” he explains, finishing off his pudding cup before putting the container and spoon down on the coffee table carefully. “You smell like a garden of lilies, in a good way,” he comments, getting a wide-eyed look from the omega.

“Oh,” Kyungsoo replies, nodding a little before moving to sit on the couch instead. “So, you like it?” he questions, looking a little nervous. “You don’t regret marking me in the first place?”

“Of course not,” he rushes out, reaching over and pulling the omega back into his lap. Kyungsoo hums a little before hugging onto him. “Here,” he mumbles, taking the ring out of his pocket and handing it over to the omega who takes it curiously.

Kyungsoo practically starts glowing when he opens the box up, letting out a tiny screech before moving to put it on his ring finger.

“I take it you like it more in person,” he speaks up, watching as Kyungsoo furiously nods his head before pulling him in for a kiss.

“I _really_ like it,” Kyungsoo gushes, pulling him into a hug before giving him another kiss. “You’re the _best_.” Kyungsoo smiles before rubbing their noses together, making him awkwardly clear his throat and move back a little, still not used to the omega’s advances.

“What’s with the pants?” he questions, confused as the why the omega is wearing such tight-fitting pants. It’s distracting and he knows people had to have been ogling him at some point. It bothers him, but he’s not going to start dictating what the omega should wear.

“Oh, Sehunnie made me go to yoga with him. It was nice.”

“You do yoga,” he voices, tilting his head and realizing it makes sense. He’s flexible enough, he supposes he can’t complain about it. Even if he’s wearing tight pants that probably had people _staring_ at him.

“Only when Sehun wants me to go with him. There aren’t too many alphas in the class, but he prefers going with a friend. He’s shy,” Kyungsoo explains, shrugging a bit before messing with the collar of his shirt. “I can invite him over, right?” the omega questions.

“Of course, it’s your apartment too,” he replies easily, not really caring either way. Although he doesn’t want the apartment to start smelling like other people that aren’t his mate.

Kyungsoo smiles before hugging onto him again, “If your rut is over, does that mean you can’t knot me anymore?” the omega questions, pulling back and giving him a concerned look.

Jongin flushes, nearly choking on his own saliva at the sudden question. “Do you like _me_ or my _knot?”_ he questions incredulously, a little offended about _that_ being the main concern from the omega.

“I just want to know,” Kyungsoo mumbles, pouting before shrugging. “Some alphas can’t knot outside of their rut, I was just curious,” he adds, looking a little sad which makes him feel bad.

“Oh, I’m not sure,” he replies carefully, not really knowing. It’s not like he’s had more than a handful of sexual partners to really know. Outside of his rut, he’s always able to control it. During his rut, it just sort of happens without him even wanting it to.

Kyungsoo is his mate, so he’s pretty sure he’s not going to be able to control it anymore. Although he definitely feels a whole lot more in control of himself now, so he’s really not sure. He isn’t even the least bit hard despite the fact that the omega’s leggings are clinging to him way too tightly. He actually starts to wonder if he’s even wearing underwear, _that’s_ what starts to make him a little bothered.

“What time will you be home tomorrow?” Kyungsoo questions, moving onto a different subject and he’s glad. He doesn’t think he even has the energy to try and figure out anything to do with him knotting and sex today. He just wants to shower and go to sleep.

“I’ll try to be home by six, why?” he asks, wondering why the omega is starting to smell a bit nervous.

Kyungsoo shrugs, “I um, have a meeting with a professor, but it shouldn’t take that long. I’ll be home to make dinner before you get here, never mind,” he laughs out, looking like he’s hiding something, but he can’t tell if he’s actually lying or not. His scent is all over the place.

“I’m um, going to do the dishes, and then I have to read for class,” the omega mumbles, getting off of his lap and giving him a smile. “The ring is pretty, thank you.”

Jongin nods, eyeing the omega as he gets up and heads to the kitchen before sighing. He tells himself that if it was worth bringing it up, Kyungsoo would have. So, he gets off the couch and goes towards the stairs, wondering if their bathtub has a jacuzzi setting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy easter to those who celebrate it!  
> and happy april fools day! LOL


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lapses in judgment usually cause a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill read over this in the morning lmao

Kyungsoo doesn’t get a good night’s rest. He tries to catch up on his readings until Jongin tells him to come to bed, which is around midnight and only sleeps maybe five hours before he’s up and staring at the ceiling. He can’t fall back asleep so he opens up his laptop and works on his assignments for the week instead.

By the time Jongin’s alarm is going off he’s been up for two hours and is five pages into his next essay. He looks over at the alpha and watches silently as Jongin groans before reaching over and turning his alarm clock off. The elder lets out an irritable noise before he sits up a little tiredly.

“Good morning,” he greets quietly, still managing to surprise the elder because he twitches before looking over at him with wide eyes.

He smiles awkwardly, clearing his throat and suddenly feeling a little self-conscience, knowing he probably looks a little disheveled from the lack of sleep. When Jongin gives him a weird look he frowns, looking down at his laptop.

“How long have you been awake?” Jongin questions, his voice scratchy from sleep making him flush a little, closing his laptop so the light doesn’t hurt the elder’s eyes.

“A couple of hours,” he replies, shrugging before letting out a tiny yawn, his eyes hurting from staring at his computer for too long. His neck feels stiff and he lets out a little whine as he moves it around, stretching a little before setting his laptop on the bed stand.

He looks down at Jongin and smiles a little when he sees that the alpha has dozed off again, now lying on his side with his face buried in his pillow. He looks so peaceful he can’t help but stare, moving to lie down as well. Wanting to cuddle, he scoots closer, lifting Jongin’s arm and moving as close as he can.

Jongin is warm, despite only wearing pajama bottoms to sleep and he smells _good_ , his scent immediately comforting him enough that he’s starting to doze off. He’s just falling into a good sleep when the alarm goes off again, making him want to whine. He pouts when Jongin sits back up and moves to turn it off.

Not wanting him to leave bed so quickly he hugs onto the elder’s torso, pulling him back down onto the bed with a little huff.

“Kyungsoo, I have to get ready for work,” Jongin sighs out, prying his arms off of before he gets out of bed.

He frowns, feeling stupid for thinking Jongin would cuddle with him when it’s obvious he cares more about his job. He’s tired, which means he’s not very emotionally stable at the moment. He normally wouldn’t cry over something so small, but he feels his eyes start to water so he hides his face underneath his pillow. He lets out a shuddering breath, telling himself to just _breathe_ , it’s not that big of a deal, but it doesn’t really work.

“Why are you crying?” Jongin questions, lifting the pillow off of his head and making him even more miserable than he was before.

He sniffles, turning away from him and moving to wipe at his eyes. “I’m _not_ ,” he replies stubbornly, glaring at the wall and ignoring the elder. “Just leave me alone,” he adds on, pulling the covers over his head and sulking.

“Do you really want to be left alone? Because you’re giving me mixed signals here,” Jongin speaks up, sounding confused.

He doesn’t reply, too tired to try and care. He keeps the blanket over his head, hearing Jongin let out a frustrated sigh before he walks over towards the closet. When the bathroom door closes he lets out a tiny breath, feeling exhausted and just wanting to stay in bed all day. But he has classes and a meeting with his professor on top of his doctor’s appointment.

He lets out a tired sigh before getting out of bed, rubbing his eyes as he walks towards the door. He heads downstairs and goes to make himself a coffee, knowing he’ll need it. He grabs one of the keurig cups and sets up the machine, tiredly watching it heat up before going to grab a coffee cup.

He looks in the fridge for a yogurt and lets out a tired groan when he sees there aren’t any left. They’re short on groceries already, since he didn’t buy much last time he went shopping, not knowing what Jongin liked. He rolls his eyes before going to the cabinet and grabbing some granola to munch on.

Once his coffee is done he grabs creamer and sugar, mixing it to his liking and then going to sit at the table. He’s munching on granola and waiting for his coffee to cool down when Jongin emerges from the stairs, dressed in yet another suit and his hair a little damp. Kyungsoo eyes him before going back to tiredly staring at his coffee.

“Do you want to go out to eat for dinner?” Jongin questions, surprising him into looking back up.

He frowns, eyeing the elder who looks uncomfortable, shifting on his feet and giving him an expectant look.

“Why?” he replies, taking a sip of his coffee to see if it’s cool enough and getting his tongue burned instead. He winces, glaring at his cup, not even liking coffee in the first place.

“You’re sad, I kind of don’t know what to do about it,” Jongin mumbles, shrugging a little before looking down at his shoes.

Kyungsoo instantly stops glaring and has to fight down a blush, clearing his throat awkwardly. “Oh, um, okay,” he replies quickly, perking up a bit.

“Aright then,” Jongin comments, standing there for a while before coughing. “I’m going to work now.”

“Have a good day,” he replies, hesitantly giving the alpha a smile that Jongin awkwardly returns.

“Thank you,” Jongin replies, a little confused look on his face before he turns and goes towards the doors.

Kyungsoo lets out a tired sigh as he stares back down at his coffee, looking at the clock on the stove before getting up and getting ready for the day. He goes back upstairs and goes towards his dresser first, taking out the check Jongin’s father gave him and setting it next to his phone so he doesn’t forget it.

He manages to take a shower and actually pick up an outfit. By the time Baekhyun is arriving to pick him up he’s managed to do some more homework. Luckily the elder is on the phone the entire time they drive to campus so he doesn’t have to make small talk. He really isn’t in the mood and doesn’t want the elder to pry either.

“I’m getting a ride home from Sehun, so you don’t have to pick me up,” he lies, getting a surprised look from Baekhyun who just nods. He smiles at the elder before getting out of the car.

He lets out one tired sigh before starting the walk to the business building to start his long day.

 

\--

 

After all his lectures are over its already passed two and he hasn’t had time to grab a lunch. He managed to buy some chips from a vending machine earlier and he munches on them on the way to his professor’s office. His meeting is for two thirty, so he ends up being early.

He awkwardly sits outside of Professor Jung’s office, wringing his hands together nervously. He failed his test from the week before, _badly_ , to the point he’s pretty sure he knows what this meeting is about. He just doesn’t want to accept the fact that it may not be possible to make a passing grade at this point.

If he doesn’t finish this class this semester he won’t be able to take it again until the fall, since it’s not offered in the summer. It’s also a pre-requisite to courses he was going to take in the summer. So, he’ll be behind. He won’t graduate on time and he’ll just end up disappointing his dads, _yet again_.

He twitches when Professor Jung walks up to him, obviously coming from class as he has his briefcase and a cup of coffee in his hands.

“Good afternoon,” he greets quietly, watching the alpha smile and attempt to fish out his keys from his pockets.

“How are you today, Kyungsoo?” Professor Jung questions, putting his briefcase down to unlock the door and then holding it open for him.

“Um, I’m fine,” he lies. He smiles before walking into the office, taking a seat and waiting for the alpha to get situated.

His day has _not_ been going well. He got called on during class by one of his meanest professors, he somehow managed to lose his coat, and he’s _starving_. Not to mention he still has about a thirty-minute drive into the city to go to his doctor’s appointment. But Professor Jung doesn’t need to know all that. 

Professor Jung takes a seat in his chair and then moves some things around before logging into his computer. Kyungsoo watches silently, knowing he probably smells distressed because the alpha looks at him with a tiny smile that looks like it’s supposed to be reassuring.

“I hate to say this, but you’re failing the course,” Professor Jung says as nice as he can, his tone gentle enough that he doesn’t immediately start bawling like he wants to. “And at this point in the semester, I don’t think you can recover.”

“Oh, um, okay,” he replies stupidly, not knowing what more to say. He’s going to have to drop the course, maybe even more than one, but he doesn’t think he can tell his dads that.

“I would suggest dropping the course and retaking it when you have the time. It’s a tough course, so I wouldn’t feel bad about it,” Professor Jung says reassuringly, but it falls flat.

He frowns, staring at the alpha before looking away and nodding his head. Seungsoo always took a big course load, so his dads will be disappointed he _can’t_. It was bad enough in high school, when he just wasn’t understanding anything. University is just worse. They’ll be even more disappointed when he has to tell them he’s probably going to graduate later than they want him to. He lets out a tiny sigh, not knowing how he’ll manage to break the news to them.

“I would talk to your advisor, maybe you can work something out that doesn’t put you too far behind,” Professor Jung suggests, so he nods his head and pretends like it’s useful advice.  

He awkwardly thanks the alpha, who tells him if he needs anything to let him know. Kyungsoo keeps the smile on his face until he’s left the office and made it to the elevator, sniffling before taking in a deep breath. He is _not_ going to cry, even if his eyes are already burning because he’s exhausted.

He takes out his phone and immediately pulls up the bus schedule he looked over earlier that morning during one of his classes to distract himself. There’s a bus that will take him into the city and drop him off near the hospital where it will be a remaining two-block walk. It’s snowing today, which means he’ll have to stop and buy himself a coat at one of the nearby stores. He doesn’t want to get sick on top of everything.

Luckily, he makes it to the bus stop late enough he doesn’t have to wait too long for it to show up. He scans his pass before going to go sit down, eventually having to get up when a couple of elderly and pregnant people enter the bus. He sighs tiredly as he holds onto the handles, making eye contact with a toddler who is chewing on his mother’s necklace.

He smiles uncomfortably before looking away and taking his phone out. He logs into his bank account and looks to see if there’s enough money in there for a coat. His parents never take money away, but he can never be too sure after what’s happened. He also realizes he can’t cash the check into his bank account either, knowing his dads check his statements. If they see a huge increase of money like that, they will want to know _why_.

He’ll just have to cash the check and hide all the money in his wallet and at home. He’s not sure how much the office visit today will be, but he’s sure they won’t take cash, so he’ll have to put some of the money on a gift card. It’s tiresome thinking of all the trouble he’s going through, but he doesn’t want to cause any more unnecessary drama with his parents. If they don’t know, it won’t matter.

He’ll go to the appointment, let them run their tests and regardless of what they tell him, he’ll just lie to Mr. Kim and say he’s not a match. No one will find out about it and the elder alpha will _finally_ just leave him _alone_.

When he hears his stop number he pockets his phone, shivering as he gets off the bus. It’s not snowing but the wind is cold. After he goes to the bank and manages to put a good amount of the money on a gift card, he’s exhausted. He checks his phone for the time and rushes to the first clothing store he sees, immediately finding a coat and paying before he rushes towards the hospital. He uses his phone to guide him, not knowing the area well enough.

His nose is red by the time he gets to the hospital, his hands almost numb from the cold winter air. He sniffles as he looks around, finding a sign that indicates where he needs to go. He’s only about two minutes early by the time he makes it to the second floor and the correct office number.

He sits silently in the waiting area, looking around and noting there aren’t many people there. There’s a teenage beta, looking nervous with their parent presumably next to them. He immediately chooses to look at the television, feeling a bit nervous. He nearly twitches when he gets called.

He follows the nurse to a room in the back, sitting on the table awkwardly. The beta tells him the doctor will be in to talk with him shortly and then he’s left alone. He lets out a tiny sigh, jumping when he hears his phone start ringing. He hurriedly pulls it out of his coat pocket, his eyes widening when he sees Jongin’s name. He immediately answers, feeling his pulse pick up.

“Hello?” he questions, not understanding why Jongin is calling him.

“Kyungsoo, I’m probably going to be home late,” the elder says slowly, sounding a bit unsure of himself. “I’m _really_ sorry, but one of my cousins is sick, so I have to cover for him. I’ll bring you home food if you want,” he offers.

His stomach immediately flops unhappily, no longer nervous but instead just disappointed. He lets out a tiny sigh, shaking his head and telling himself it doesn’t matter. At least the elder called this time. He tries not to let the fact that this will be the second day in a row bother him.

“I’ll just make my own food,” he huffs out, not going to want to bother waiting who knows how long for Jongin to get home.

“I really am sorry, we’ll go out tomorrow, I promise.”

“Right,” he dismisses, not really believing him. “I have to go, bye,” he rushes out when he hears the doctor knocking on the door.

He puts his phone on silent before shoving it into his backpack, looking at the door expectantly and feeling a little flushed when the doctor comes in. She’s an omega, which makes him immediately feel a bit more comfortable.

“Do Kyungsoo?” the doctor questions, so he nods his head and gives an awkward smile. “I’m Doctor Gong,” she introduces, holding her hand out so he shakes it before clinging back onto his backpack as she takes a seat.

“So, why exactly are you here today?” she questions, giving him an expectant look.

He coughs a little, feeling awkward for no reason other than he’s never really had to _talk_ to the doctor directly. Half the time he can’t even get a word in because his dad talks _for_ him. He takes a deep breath and tells himself there are actual laws to make sure she doesn’t say anything to anyone else about this visit before speaking.

“Well, um, me and my uh, husband, just met a couple of weeks ago,” he starts off, feeling his cheeks heat up at how embarrassing it sounds out loud. “We um, were drunk, and he marked me. Um, we got married, we’re trying to make it work, but I just, want to know, in case it doesn’t work out, if I would be a candidate for the removal,” he blurts, feeling out of breath and red in the face as he looks away from the doctor.

“I’m sure as you know, there are several steps before you can get the actual procedure done. So, I have no real issue just getting the labs done for you, but, I would suggest talking to your spouse if you wish to go further, granted your results come back positively.”

Kyungsoo nods, feeling a little nervous when she tells him she’s just going to ask a series of questions before doing the actual physical exam. She asks him if they have had sex, to which he has to embarrassingly tell her yes, on _multiple_ occasions.

He tells her that Jongin has marked him twice and that he’s marked the elder twice. She doesn’t look like she’s judging him at all throughout the time he speaks and he’s thankful. He gets a little nervous when he has to explain that Jongin was in a rut and that he took suppressants. He gives her as much information as possible and she jots it all down in his chart.

Dr. Gong nods her head one last time before she gets up and goes to wash her hands.

“If you want you can set your backpack on the chair,” she tells him with a smile, making him blush and get up to put it elsewhere before getting back on the bed.

She inspects his marks, which sort of irritates him, not liking people touching them other than Jongin. But he tolerates it and lets her check his ears, nose, and throat before she has him take deep breaths. She even manages to check his reflexes on his knee before moving back to sit in the chair.

“I um, also can’t really scent his mood?” he speaks up, almost forgetting to let her know. He’s not sure what it means still. “I thought it was because of his rut, but he says I smell normal now, I haven’t noticed a difference though,” he mumbles, looking at her expectantly and frowning when her brows furrow before she writes it down in her notes.

“Was this before or after he marked you?” Dr. Gong questions, making him frown and try and think back. He doesn’t remember if he’s ever smelt anything other than extreme annoyance or arousal on Jongin.

“I don’t know,” he admits, pouting and looking up at the doctor. “Is that bad?” he questions, wondering if there’s something wrong with _him_ , not Jongin.

“There are a couple of reasons why you may not be able to fully scent your mate’s mood,” Dr. Gong replies diplomatically. “I don’t see any physical abnormalities that would hinder your ability to scent him. Is it just your mate you can’t scent properly?” she questions.

He nods, being able to tell everyone else’s mood when he wants. Usually you can scent the mood on just about anyone, although some people are better at controlling their pheromones. When you’re mated it’s supposed to be something you don’t even mean to do, you can control it to an extent but even then, your mate is more in tune with you than anyone else is.

It’s unsettling that he apparently isn’t so in sync with Jongin, even after all the markings. He’s tried not to let it bother him, since people can tell he’s mated now, but it’s hard when you’re trying to make an accidental relationship work and you can’t even tell if your husband even _likes_ you outside of the bedroom.

“I think once we get your lab work done I’ll have a better idea about what’s causing it, since it’s hard to say just on a physical exam. A nurse is going to come in and draw some blood. You will also need to provide a urine sample. We should have your results by the end of the week, so you’ll need to schedule a follow-up appointment so we can go over everything. Do you have any other questions?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, not being able to think of anything. He’ll have to schedule his next appointment for some time after his last class when no one will expect him to be anywhere else. He smiles and thanks the doctor as she leaves and the nurse comes in. He gets his blood taken and immediately grows nervous when he remembers how easily he bruises.

After he’s finished with all the proper lab workup he goes to check out, letting out a sigh of relief when his new gift card goes through. He schedules his next appointment for Friday and then leaves the office.

He grabs ahold of his backpack and attempts to fish out his cellphone from one of the pockets without stopping. Once he manages to grab it he puts it back on vibrate before looking up the bus schedule and frowning when he realizes the next stop won’t be for another twenty-five minutes.

“Kyungsoo?” he hears someone question, making him freeze before he hesitantly looks up, going rigid when he sees Joonhyuk, Junghwa’s husband. The elder is in dark blue scrubs, his white coat on over them.

“Um, hello?” he greets, feeling his pulse pick up when he realizes there aren’t many offices in this wing, so he’s bound to realize where he was.

“What are you doing here? Are you sick?” Joonhyuk questions, looking a little worried as he walks over to him. The elder’s eyes automatically go to the sign near the door at the end of the hallway where he just came from, a frown on his face when he looks back at him.

Kyungsoo immediately shakes his head, trying to think of a lie. “Um, no, I uh, was visiting a friend, but I got lost, don’t tell Jongin,” he blurts, wincing at how suspicious he sounds now.

Joonhyuk lets out a dry laugh, shaking his head before giving him a look. “Jongin only talks to me when he needs to, which is _never_ , uh, I won’t tell him you got lost?” Joonhyuk replies with a confused frown. “I have a consultation, but if you go down this hallway and take a left you should be able to find the elevators easily.”

Kyungsoo nods, forcing a smile on his face and hoping the elder can’t tell how distressed he is. “Oh, okay, thank you!” he chirps, waving awkwardly before walking towards the end of the hallway.

He immediately rushes towards the elevator, pressing the button several times and waiting impatiently. Once he’s inside he lets out a deep sigh, resting his head against the wall and watching the numbers countdown until one. He tiredly exits the elevator, moving out of the way for people needing to get on and freezing when he spots Junghwa, cursing his luck.

“Kyungsoo?” she questions, giving him a confused look. “What are you doing here? Are you sick?”

Kyungsoo blinks stupidly, looking at her light green scrubs and not believing that he forgot she was a nurse. But out of all the places she could possibly work, her and her husband just _had_ to be at the _only_ hospital in the area that caters to the mark removal procedure. When she continues giving him a concerned frown he snaps out of it.

“Oh, um, no, I was just, visiting my friend,” he lies again, tugging on his coat a little and giving her an awkward smile. “How are you?” he questions, hoping to distract her.

“Oh, I’m fine!” she chirps, patting her stomach a little. “I’m just coming back from lunch. This little one was craving a cheeseburger,” she tells him, making him awkwardly laugh. “What wing is your friend in? Maybe I know them.”

Kyungsoo flushes, trying to think of an acceptable answer. He doesn’t even know where Junghwa works, so he could very well end up saying an area she works in and then she’ll ask for a name. His stomach grumbles unhappily, making his breathing pick up.

“Hospitals make you nervous?” she questions quietly, surprising him enough that he just stupidly nods, giving her a strained smile. “I won’t keep you then, I hope you feel better,” she soothes, giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder.

He lets out another sigh when he manages to escape her, tiredly pulling out his phone and ignoring the texts messages from Jongin in opt to find his way back to the bus stop. He does some light shopping at the stores nearby while he waits, glad there’s actually room for him to sit the second time around on the bus.

He tries his hardest not to doze off, eyes drooping tiredly as stares out the window. He can’t wait to get home and take a nice nap. He misses his bed, his soft fluffy bed, and nearly bangs his head against the window when he starts to doze off.

He can barely stay awake long enough to get to the apartment, only managing to not fall asleep in the elevator because there are two alphas inside it with him. He awkwardly brushes past them when it’s his stop, dragging himself to their apartment and tiredly digging in his backpack for his keys.

Of course, Jongin isn’t home, even though it’s already close to five. He lets out a tired sigh and takes his shoes off and hangs his coat. He sets his backpack down on the living room couch along with his bags before he looks towards the stairs. It’s too much of a hassle to go all the way up to the second floor, so he sets his bags down on the floor instead and tiredly lies down on the couch, falling asleep almost instantly.

 

\--

 

Jongin bites back an annoyed sigh, not believing his luck. He was on track of his schedule for today to the point he probably would have been able to get home earlier than six. But _no_ , Jongdae just _had_ to insist that the week-old leftovers in the breakroom fridge were good to eat. The elder had only been okay for a good hour before he was hurling into his trashcan.

Jongdae is probably his favorite cousin, because he only pries when he’s genuinely concerned and doesn’t bug him unnecessarily like Minseok and Joonmyun. So, he agreed to cover his presentation for him, meaning he has to memorize the elder’s notes. He’s gotten a good portion down but can’t really concentrate, checking his phone every chance he gets to see if Kyungsoo has finally looked at his messages.

It honestly sucks and he supposes he deserves it for not checking his phone more often. But the later it gets the more worried he becomes. Letting out an irritated sigh he sets Jongdae’s notecards on his desk and snatches up his phone, immediately moving to call Kyungsoo. He thinks maybe the omega is ignoring him on purpose when it keeps ringing, but then he hears a very sleepy sounding voice and just feels bad.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up,” he comments, feeling awkward and not really knowing what to say now that he has the omega on the phone.

“Why are you calling me?” Kyungsoo questions bluntly, making him blink back his surprise. His face heats up in embarrassment, not expecting the omega to be annoyed with him.

Jongin frowns, “Never mind, I’ll see you later,” he replies tiredly, not bothering to wait for Kyungsoo to say anything back before he ends the call.

He sighs as he sets his phone back on his desk, ignoring it and grabbing the notecards and reading over them for the millionth time. It’s all new information to him, since he and Jongdae deal with entirely different things. Repetition works best for him to memorize things, so he reads over them as much as he can until his phone interrupts him.

He perks up a bit, but ends up frowning when it’s just his sister. He sighs, reaching over and answering the call.

“Yes, noona?” he questions boredly, staring at his notes and attempting to tune her out.

“Rahee wants to know when her Uncle Jongin is going to come visit her again, she insisted I call,” Junghwa speaks up, distracting him and making him smile a bit.

“I’m not sure, maybe next weekend? I have to ask Kyungsoo,” he admits, not knowing if Kyungsoo will want to go back to Junghwa’s house after apparently being bullied by Rahee. He really doesn’t want the omega to be forced to spend time with any of his family if he doesn’t want to after the party last weekend either.

“Oh! Is he feeling better?” Junghwa questions, sounding concerned and completely confusing him.

“I don’t know,” he replies slowly, frowning as he sets his cards down yet again.

“Shouldn’t you be home by now? It’s already six,” Junghwa informs him before he hears her telling Rahee not to interrupt her when she’s on the phone. “I saw him at work today, Joonhyuk said he saw him too, apparently he got lost. Why didn’t you go with him to visit his friend?” she questions, bombarding him with too much information at once, leaving him even more confused.

“I have to cover for Jongdae,” he replies, frowning and wondering why Kyungsoo didn’t tell him where he was going. “I didn’t know his friend was in the hospital,” he admits, frowning and looking at his computer screen for the time. “I have to go noona, I’ll call you back tomorrow.”

He yawns as he hangs up, leaving his phone on his desk before heading towards the conference room where he’s supposed to be giving this update to a bunch of interns for their next assignment. He knows Jongdae is generally liked among the interns, from the gossip Taemin tells him at least. He however, is known as being quiet and intimidating, but that’s only because he doesn’t really care enough to pay attention to the interns.

He doesn’t know any of their names but he doesn’t really need to. He just has to go in and give them the new information they’ll need and then he can go home. Although, he’s not sure he really wants to go home at this point, if Kyungsoo’s mad at him.

He doesn’t know what to do about already managing to make his husband start to resent him. He can’t possibly please everyone, but if he starts slacking off at work his father will probably cut his pay. If he continues coming home late, Kyungsoo is going to end up hating him. He really doesn’t want that either thing to happen.

He still doesn’t know Kyungsoo that well, something he wants to try and fix, but doesn’t really know how. He’s never just blindly started dating someone without knowing them first. So being _married_ to someone he picked up at a bar is even worse. It’s not like he isn’t trying either, he’s just frustrated with the incredibly slow pace. He’s pretty sure he’s had sex with the omega more than he’s actually had conversations trying to get to know him.

He would completely blame his rut, bit it’s already been two days since it officially ended and all he’s managed to do is make Kyungsoo mad at him. He may be in a bad mood by the time he has to deal with the interns, and if he calls one of them an incompetent idiot, no one really needs to know.

By the time he’s back in his office and packing up for the night he just wants a drink. He shuts down his computer and grabs his phone, not the least bit surprised that Kyungsoo has still not replied to him. He knows he has no room to be annoyed about it, but he is. It’s a juvenile thing to do, he tells himself stubbornly.

“Hey,” Taemin interrupts his train of thought, making him lowly growl, annoyed with life in general and not needing the elder bugging him. “Or not. Uh, I was going to see if you wanted to go get beer and wings, but you’re obviously Kyungsoo deprived.”

“I’m _not_ Kyungsoo deprived,” he denies, shaking his head before running his hands through his hair and setting his stuff down. “I’m pretty sure he hates me,” he mumbles stubbornly.

“Oh, well then I owe Minseok money,” Taemin grumbles unhappily, confusing him. “Uh we might have bet how long it would take for you two to have marriage troubles. Don’t glare at me I said it would be _at least_ five months!” his supposed friend informs him.

“You’re all _so_ supportive, thanks asshole,” he replies sarcastically before snatching his coat and walking out of his office, making sure to give the other alpha a mean glare.

He walks to his car and then lets out a tired sigh, his stomach grumbling loudly reminding him he needs to pick up something to eat. He decides fast-food will have to do. He’s used to it, not liking to cook much but he might have gotten used to Kyungsoo’s homecooked meals already. He doubts the younger male made enough food for him though.

He grabs a burger and then goes home, not wanting to eat in the car. It’s bad enough the food is going to stink up the car for a while. Once he’s back at the apartment he slowly drags himself up to their floor, not really looking forward to dealing with Kyungsoo.

The omega is justifiably mad at him, but he’s not even sure how to fix it other than saying he’s sorry and possibly buying him something. He stares at the door for a little bit too long before he finally just unlocks it, toeing off his shoes and hanging his coat on the rack.

He peeks into the living room, frowning when he sees Kyungsoo curled up on the couch, snoring loudly. He goes and puts his food down on the table before he goes towards the couch, wanting to snort at how loud the omega snores. He wonders if he should tell him to get checked before he gently reaches over and tries to wake him up.

Kyungsoo whines, swatting at his hand blindly making him laugh. He immediately shuts up when Kyungsoo actually opens his eyes, making him feel a little awkward. He clears his throat and moves away when the omega sits up tiredly, looking around in confusion.

“What time is it?” Kyungsoo questions tiredly, letting out a yawn before moving to rub his eyes.

“Um, a little after seven,” he replies slowly, smiling awkwardly when Kyungsoo gives him a frown.

The omega _glares_ at him before looking away and towards the table, only perking up a bit when he spots the bag of food.

“Is that for me?” Kyungsoo questions with a little smile, making him immediately nod his head.

“Yes,” he replies quickly despite his stomach making a protesting noise. “It’s a cheeseburger with extra cheese,” he says longingly, really wanting to eat it himself but Kyungsoo looks happy when he gets off the couch and goes to the kitchen.

He lets out a tired sigh as he heads towards the fridge, loosening his tie as he looks for something he can eat, being disappointed that all they have is things to drink. Not seeing anything worth taking out he goes to the panty, grabbing a granola bar and immediately opening it up. He refrains from glaring at Kyungsoo who is eating the fries he wanted as he goes upstairs to change.

Once he’s in comfortable clothes he goes back downstairs, sighing as he takes out his phone to order himself something to eat. He orders Chinese food, and a lot of it before going and sitting on the couch in the living room to watch television. He eyes the bags nearby but doesn’t bother peeking in them, knowing Kyungsoo probably just bought more sweat pants.

When Kyungsoo comes into the living room he eyes him, noting he’s taken off his sweater and is now in just a plain white t-shirt.

“Why is your arm bruised?” he questions, scaring the omega because he practically jumps before whirling around to look at him with wide eyes. “Did you get your blood drawn?” he questions, getting up from the couch and grabbing Kyungsoo’s arm to inspect it to confirm his suspicions.

“I just had a checkup, that’s all,” Kyungsoo lies, yanking his arm away and looking nervous.

“You know I can tell when you’re lying, right?” he questions, eyeing the omega who is starting to turn red. “Junghwa said you were visiting your friend,” he adds on, watching as Kyungsoo continues to avoid looking at him.

He doesn’t even think he’s ever gotten blood drawn on a regular checkup, although its been a while since he’s seen a doctor. He stares before realizing he might have needed it done for some sort of test.

“Oh god, you’re not _pregnant_ , are you?” he questions, feeling nauseated and mortified of the thought.

“ _No!_ ” Kyungsoo snaps at him, giving him an offended glare. His scent tells him that at least he’s telling the truth about _that_ , so he lets out a relieved sigh.

“Good,” he mumbles, still trying to figure out why Kyungsoo is lying about everything in the first place.

“What do you mean, _good?_ ” Kyungsoo questions defensively, giving him a glare that makes him immediately wish he didn’t open his mouth.

He avoids eye contact, looking over at the television instead and cursing himself for bringing it up. He clears his throat and spares Kyungsoo a glance, wincing when he doesn’t look like he’s going to drop the subject. He should have just ignored the bruise and waited patiently for his food.

“You don’t want kids,” Kyungsoo speaks up, not even questioning him about it, which just makes it worse.

He groans, rubbing his hands over his face because he didn’t want to have this conversation until he at least got to know Kyungsoo better. Maybe in a couple of years, he might have even changed his mind by then. But right now, he can’t even imagine it. He just doesn’t want Kyungsoo to know that, it will just hurt his feelings.

“Why would I? Our families _hate_ each other, why would you want to bring a kid into all that?” he questions tiredly, feeling horrible because now Kyungsoo is sad and looks like he’s about to _cry_.

“You don’t want _my_ kids,” Kyungsoo accuses, blinking a couple of times before sniffling.

“It’s more complicated than that,” he tries to explain, wanting to hug Kyungsoo but not knowing if the omega even wants to be touched. He doesn’t know him well enough to know exactly how to comfort him properly. He really doesn’t want to get hit for trying. “You _know_ I don’t mean it like that.”

“Right,” Kyungsoo replies plainly, sniffling some more but not quite crying, yet. “Thanks for letting me know. I’m going to go to bed now,” he mumbles, picking up his bags before going towards the stairs.

Jongin lets out a frustrated groan before he goes back and flops down on the couch, regretting saying anything about the bruise in the first place. He didn’t even get a clear answer about it either, which just makes him even more frustrated. He stares at the television, his mind too preoccupied to even pay attention.

He almost doesn’t even realize when his food arrives, having to rush to go make sure they don’t just leave. He eats in silence, not liking it in the least bit but he’s scared to go ask Kyungsoo if he wants any of the food. He barely even makes a dent in all the fried rice before he puts it up in the fridge.

He stares at the stairs before finally walking up to go start apologizing to Kyungsoo. However, when he turns the handle to their bedroom it’s locked, making him let out a sigh before looking at the couch in their upstairs lounge area. He frowns tiredly, staring at the door until his eyes start to burn, hoping he can manage to fix things in the morning.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i will be on a mini hiatus until i finish my paper so i will see yall later......


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the nose knows

Jongin wakes up startled when he hears a door open loudly, nearly falling off the couch with a twitch. He looks up and spots Kyungsoo standing in the door frame, looking a little uncomfortable and awkward in the dark lightning. He’s exhausted so he might be hallucinating, not knowing what time it is but the room is still dark, meaning he probably didn’t sleep _that_ long. It can’t possibly be morning yet.

“I can’t sleep,” Kyungsoo speaks up, looking at him before looking down at his feet. “Can you come to bed with me?” he questions, sounding small and tired and Jongin immediately nods his head and gets off the couch.

He walks tiredly into the bedroom after Kyungsoo, glancing at the alarm clock and seeing it’s already past one in the morning, making him feel worse if Kyungsoo has been awake all this time. He yawns before getting into bed, too tired to even attempt to do anything else like change. He tugs Kyungsoo towards him, the omega letting out a little squeak before hugging onto him.

“M’sorry,” he apologizes tiredly, burrowing his nose in the younger male’s hair and hoping it’s somewhat comforting to him.

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything but makes a tiny hum so he at least knows he heard him. The omega doesn’t seem upset, mostly tired, which makes him feel a bit better. He knows he’s going to have to make up for today though, he’s just too tired to do it now.

“I really like you,” Kyungsoo whispers softly, barely audible before his breathing evens out and he starts to softly snore.

He’s too tired to even care about it enough, falling asleep shortly after as well. He only wakes up again when his alarm clock goes off in the morning. He groans before moving to hit it blindly and hoping it turns off. He peeks his eyes open and looks down, Kyungsoo still sleeping peacefully and clinging to him. He’s on the edge of the bed and looks over towards the omega’s side, seeing all the space empty.

But he’s still too tired to really care about that right now. So he shuts his eyes again and starts to fall back asleep when his alarm goes off yet _again_. This time he lets out a tired sigh as he carefully sits up and turns it off properly, waking up Kyungsoo in the process.

The omega frowns, eyes half-lidded as he lets out a little whine before tugging him back down. He doesn’t even fight it, not caring if he makes it to work on time today. The apartment is cold too. It’s probably because he forgot to put on the heater, so he definitely doesn’t want to leave the bed right then and there.

He peeks his eye open and nearly twitches when he catches Kyungsoo staring at him, the omega’s cheeks heating up at getting caught. Kyungsoo’s nose twitches and his eyes flutter before he’s _sneezing_ right on his face.

This time he does flinch, grimacing because he can _feel_ the liquid on his face. He peeks his eyes back open and glares, not even knowing what to say because Kyungsoo looks like he’s trying very hard not to _laugh_.

“I’m _sorry_ ,” the omega squeaks out, snorting a little before covering his mouth with his hand as he starts to snicker.

“This isn’t funny,” he grumbles, which only makes Kyungsoo laugh harder. He frowns before moving to rub his face on the omega who screeches and shoves him away.

“That’s gross!” Kyungsoo protests, continuing to shove his head away.

“You’re the one that sneezed on me!” he protests, swatting Kyungsoo’s hands away from his face.

“You _deserve_ it,” Kyungsoo mumbles, giving him a petulant look before hugging onto his pillow.

He frowns, sitting up with a sigh and looking over at the clock. If he starts getting ready now he can still manage to beat some of the morning traffic, but he has other things to worry about before he can go to work. He sighs again, running his hands through his hair as he contemplates where to start.

Kyungsoo is probably still upset with him, understandably so. He really should _think_ before he speaks, especially when it comes to sensitive issues like having kids. It really shouldn’t have even been a logical thought to have, he’s just paranoid. He’s seen the omega’s phone go off around the same time every night when he apparently takes his contraceptives. So he knows he’s taking them regularly.

It just has him wondering what he would have needed blood drawn for instead of a way to apologize.

“Don’t you have to go to work?” Kyungsoo speaks up, his mood obviously dampened in the short amount of time he’s been lost in his own thoughts.

He frowns, looking at the omega who is giving him a glower, still hugging onto the pillow. His hair is messy from sleep and his eyes are still a little red, either from crying the night before or because he didn’t get enough rest, but probably from both. It certainly makes him feel worse.

“Yeah,” he replies quietly, not moving to get up because he needs to properly apologize to his husband or he’s going to make things worse.

“Then why are you still here?” Kyungsoo questions bluntly, the attitude from the day before coming out yet again making him frown even further.

“You’re upset with me, that’s why,” he grumbles, biting back an annoyed growl as he crosses his arms over his chest. He lets out a frustrated sigh before looking back down at the omega who is a looking a bit sheepish now. “You are still mad at me, right?” he questions, watching as Kyungsoo sits up and then shrugs.

“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo mumbles, his scent all over the place to the point it almost gives him a headache. “Maybe, a little bit,” he adds quietly.

He sighs, looking at the alarm clock and knowing he won’t be on time for work today. He grabs his phone and at least sends a message to Joohyun so she doesn’t freak out about it. He’ll have to deal with his father later, which he isn’t looking forward to at all.

“You really don’t want kids?” Kyungsoo questions him, going straight for the kill to make him highly uncomfortable all over again.

He grimaces a bit before slowly shaking his head, “At this moment in time, no,” he reasons out, looking at Kyungsoo who frowns but nods his head. “We can talk about it later, when I’ve known you longer than two weeks,” he adds on diplomatically.

Kyungsoo flushes at that, but nods his head again. “Okay,” he mumbles, squirming a bit before looking up at him with a pout. “Are you mad at me?” the omega questions, smelling panicked again, which he’s learned he doesn’t like.

“Why were you really at the doctor?” he questions, which makes Kyungsoo’s face pale a bit. His husband lets out a little whine before looking at him worriedly.

“I have to tell the truth?”

Jongin frowns, “Well I’ll know if you’re lying,” he replies easily, not understanding _why_ the omega feels the need to hide things from him.

They’re _married_ and it’s going to be a horrible marriage if the omega continues to hide things. He doesn’t want to be miserable the rest of his life. He certainly doesn’t want Kyungsoo to feel like he has to lie either. So, he takes a deep breath and remains calm enough for the omega to speak.

Kyungsoo whines a little before looking up at him and then back down. “Um, your dad, gave me money, to get tested, for the removal procedure,” the omega rushes out, looking at him worriedly.

He forces himself not to react, looking at Kyungsoo with a neutral expression so he can continue long enough to give him the whole story.

“He kept _bugging_ me, so um, I went, but I wasn’t going to go through with it! I was just, going to lie to him and say that I wasn’t a match, so he would leave me alone,” Kyungsoo adds on, before biting his lip and looking away with a worried expression on his face.

He takes a deep breath, trying to suppress the anger he’s feeling regarding the situation so he doesn’t make Kyungsoo upset. He’s mostly mad at his father, not believing the elder alpha would stoop so _low_. Especially going behind his back and basically harassing Kyungsoo about it.

“What did they tell you?” he questions, not knowing why he feels so worried over it. Kyungsoo likes him, _a lot_ , and he even said he wouldn’t go through with the whole thing, but still.

He can’t help but feel hurt that his mate would even think about it. He knows he’s not a perfect mate, at least not yet anyways, but he doesn’t think he’s horrible. _But still_ , Kyungsoo actually going there has him feeling inadequate. It would be a lie to say his feelings aren’t hurt, but the real problem is his dad pressuring Kyungsoo into going in the first place.

“I just got the blood work done, um, I have to go to the doctor on Friday so they can tell me the results,” Kyungsoo explains, tugging on his shirt a bit before looking down at his arm which is still a bit bruised.

He nods, letting out a little sigh and trying to keep his thoughts clear. He’s still pissed, but mostly at his dad.

“I’ll take you,” he decides, eyeing Kyungsoo when he makes a protesting noise before he goes quiet and looks away. “You should have told me in the first place,” he adds on with a grumble.

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo mumbles out, looking _and_ smelling sad causing him to sigh.

He shakes his head and opens his arms up, giving the omega an expectant look. Kyungsoo sniffles once before scooting closer to him and sitting in his lap. The omega burrows underneath his chin and hugs onto him, making him tighten his grip. Kyungsoo is _his_ , that’s not changing no matter how much his father wants it to.

When he glances over at the clock he sighs, knowing by the time he manages to get out of bed and shower he’s going to be running more than a bit late for work. He’s not sure what time Kyungsoo’s classes start, not recalling what the omega told him before because he honestly wasn’t even paying much attention.

“What time do your classes start?” he questions, regretting it because Kyungsoo pulls away from him and looks even more miserable than he did before. “I know you told me but I can’t remember,” he comments, not expecting him to be _that_ sad over him forgetting.

Kyungsoo lets out another sniffle, his bottom lip wobbling before he starts tugging on his oversized shirt. “I had to drop two of my face-to-face classes, so I don’t have any today. Don’t tell my dads,” he adds on, giving him a worried look before making a disgruntled whine and burying his face in his hands.

Jongin gapes when the omega actually starts sobbing, regretting asking him in the first place. He awkwardly tugs him back into his lap, frowning as he rubs his back soothingly and tries to make sense of what he’s saying because he’s a bit hysterical. He might be saying his dads are going to kill him, but between his sobbing he can’t be too sure.

“It’s not the end of the world,” he tries to soothe, but that just makes Kyungsoo cry even _louder_. He winces, feeling his shirt start to soak in tiny areas. “Do you want to come with me to work?” he questions, hating the anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach listening to the omega cry. He _hates_ it.

Kyungsoo perks up a bit, still sniffling and hiccupping as he pulls away revealing red watery eyes that just about break his heart. “You said I’m just a _distraction_ ,” Kyungsoo accuses, which makes him wince and wonder how the _hell_ he’s even still likeable in the omega’s eyes.

“It’s because you’re nice to look at, it’s distracting,” he explains, which makes Kyungsoo’s cheeks immediately start turning pink.

“I am?” Kyungsoo questions, sniffling some more but no longer crying. He honestly looks like a mess, but even then, he still manages to look, well, _pretty_. _Beautiful_ even, and he’s not even really sure _when_ he started associating anyone with those kinds of words, but they fit, much to his embarrassment.

He doesn’t even have the nerve to say anything, so he ends up nodding and clearing his throat, attempting to fight away the heat he can feel in his cheeks and ears. He coughs when Kyungsoo starts smelling overly happy, smiling before hugging onto him again. He’s not even surprised when Kyungsoo pulls away just to give him a kiss, but he nearly chokes when the omega rubs their noses together, _still_ not used to the affection.

“You really don’t mind if I come with you?” Kyungsoo questions, sniffling before wiping his eyes on his shirt, making him fight back a grimace when he wipes his nose too.

“I don’t want you moping alone all day in the apartment,” he replies, shrugging before looking at the alarm clock. “You wouldn’t have much to do, but I don’t mind. I need an answer soon because I still need to shower,” he adds, giving Kyungsoo an expectant look.

“Can we shower together?” Kyungsoo questions, immediately perking up and giving him a cute little smile that has him flushing. He figures this is why Kyungsoo always manages to get his way. He’s just, cute, it’s hard to say no to him.

Jongin lets out a loud sigh, watching as Kyungsoo continues to stare at him, starting to pout the longer he waits.

“Are you going to _actually_ shower or are you going to get distracted?” he questions, watching Kyungsoo deflate and start blushing.

Not that he’s opposed to sex in the shower, but he really _does_ need to actually wash his hair. Kyungsoo is easily distracted when it comes to him and lack of clothes. Kyungsoo is just an easily distracted person in general. He can guarantee if they shower together Kyungsoo is going to start touching and wanting to be touched. He can’t say no once Kyungsoo starts asking for things.

“I _won’t_ get distracted,” Kyungsoo mumbles stubbornly, not looking at him.

“You’re such a liar,” he sighs out, shaking his head and getting out of bed. Kyungsoo pouts, eyeing him sadly making him roll his eyes. “C’mon,” he calls out, nearly snorting when Kyungsoo lets out a pleased squeak.

 If he's going to be late it might as well be for a good reason, he decides.

\--

 

Kyungsoo walks behind Jongin with a little bounce in his step. He’s _happy_ , holding onto the elder’s hand as he follows him towards his office. He actually gets to spend time with the alpha, even if it means he has to go to the elder’s work, he’s giddy.

He smiles politely at Joohyun who looks highly confused but gives him a tiny wave when they pass her desk. He looks around Jongin’s office and immediately moves to hang up his coat before walking over and taking a seat on the elder’s couch.

“I like the couch, did you pick it out?” he questions, bouncing a bit in his seat before snatching the blanket and burying his face in it, pleased that it only smells like Jongin.

“Uh, Joohyun did, technically,” Jongin replies, sitting in his chair and logging onto his computer.

Kyungsoo nods, figuring Jongin asks Joohyun to do a lot of things for him. Bored, he gets up and looks out the windows, eyeing the sky and wondering if it’s supposed to rain today. He hasn’t checked the forecast so he takes out his phone and is surprised it’s supposed to storm this week. Once he’s done doing that he goes over and sits himself in Jongin’s lap, despite the elder making a protesting noise.

“I can’t see,” Jongin comments, moving him out of the way.

“You have a lot of emails,” Kyungsoo replies, swatting the elder’s hands away and reading over them quickly before Jongin is minimizing the tab and pinching him on the thigh. “Ow!” he whines, turning to face the elder with a glare on his face.

“Do _not_ read my emails,” Jongin scolds, giving him a glare that has him pouting.

“I’m not going to _tell_ ,” he huffs, pinching the elder back and smiling when he hisses. “Besides, I failed two of my classes. It’s not like I’m smart enough to figure anything out,” he mumbles, deflating a bit and feeling sad all over again.

“You dropped them, so technically you didn’t fail,” Jongin speaks up, surprising him with a kiss on his cheek. “You’re not dumb.”

Kyungsoo flushes, ducking his head and trying not die on the spot. He feels his ears heat up as Jongin snakes a hand around his waist before going back to his emails. They both end up flinching when the door opens though, Taemin staring at them with a confused frown.

“Is it bring your kid to work day?” Taemin questions, looking ready to laugh.

He twitches again when Jongin growls at the elder, shrinking back a bit and looking worriedly at the other alpha who is looking a bit sheepish.

“C’mon, you know that was funny,” Taemin speaks up, but it only irritates Jongin who grabs the first thing he sees and chucks it at the other alpha, which happens to be a pen.

“He’s not a kid! He’s twenty!” Jongin emphasizes, making him awkwardly look at the computer just so he doesn’t have to watch Taemin get scolded.

He knows he looks a bit younger, but he blames his short height and his alpha father’s genes. His daddy is in his late fifties but doesn’t look it either. The night they met Jongin thought he was twenty-one, which isn’t that far off. He thinks Jongin just said that in some weird way of flirting with him though, because it made him flustered that he thought he looked _older_.

“My bad, my bad,” Taemin replies, letting out a tiny sigh.

“What do you even want?” Jongin questions.

“I just came to drop this file off. Minseok was supposed to handle it but Luhan went into heat last night so he can’t come in.”

Jongin grumbles but holds his hand out, snatching the file from Taemin who just rolls his eyes before looking at him.

“How are you?” Taemin questions, surprising him. He awkwardly looks up at the other alpha and then at Jongin who doesn’t seem to disapprove of Taemin talking to him, but he doesn’t look happy about it.

“I’m fine,” he replies quietly, giving him a brief smile before looking over at Jongin who is giving Taemin a tiny glare.

“You don’t have classes?” Taemin questions, probably to attempt to be friendly but it instantly sours his mood, which makes Jongin upset.

“Don’t you have work to do?” Jongin questions, sounding grumpy and tightening his grip around his waist. He looks over at Taemin and watches him roll his eyes before he sees himself out, closing the door behind him.

He sits silently and watches Jongin work, leaning against the alpha and not knowing if he should talk or if that would just be a distraction. He lets out a tiny sigh, wondering if he’s supposed to be quiet the whole day, or what he should do while he’s here for the next several hours.

Jongin is taking him to dinner after he’s done working, so he at least has that to look forward to. But he can’t very well just sit on the alpha’s lap all day. He doesn’t even have any homework to do. Since he dropped two classes he’s all caught up on the work he had due this week. He could get ahead but he’s never been good at that.

He doesn’t even want to think about having to tell his dads, because he knows they’ll just end up getting mad at him. Considering he’s still on this ice with the whole marking issue, he’s not planning on telling them anytime soon. He has to come up with some sort of plan on how he’s going to still manage to graduate on time, but he really doesn’t think it’s possible at this point.

The more he thinks about it the sadder he gets, so he tries to focus on other things, like how Jongin types pretty quickly and has his inbox categorized by color. He tries not to stare too long, not wanting the alpha to get paranoid that he’s going to snitch to his brother or daddy.

“Can I have some coffee?” he questions quietly, thirsty and needing something warm to drink since his throat feels a little itchy.

“Yeah, just go tell Joohyun,” Jongin speaks up, making him pout and begrudgingly get up.

He peeks outside the door and Joohyun immediately looks up at him expectantly. Awkwardly he walks over towards her, feeling completely underdressed and honestly a bit ugly just being near her. Her clothes look expensive and well, she’s probably the prettiest girl he’s seen in a while.

“Um, Jongin said you could get me coffee?” he questions, feeling uncomfortable ordering her around. She’s not his secretary and she works for the Kim’s.

“Oh! Did you want it black? With cream? Sugar?” she questions, looking at him expectantly.

“I can make it,” he offers awkwardly, not wanting her to actually go through all that work and then she may not even make it the way he likes.

“Oh, okay. I’ll show you to the break room,” she comments before she gets up and starts walking, so he follows her.

She shows him where the Keurig cups, coffee cups, creamer and sugar are before leaving him to make his own coffee. He’s choosing a flavor when he hears someone else come in making him pause, instantly recognizing the scent. He freezes, blinking stupidly before slowing turning around and confirming his suspicion.

Mr. Kim is staring at him, a confused frown on his lips that is a little intimidating. He has a very strong urge to leave the room, but that would entail actually having to walk _towards_ the alpha, and he doesn’t want to do _that_.

“What are you doing here?” Mr. Kim questions, turning around and closing the door before looking back at him.

He blinks a couple of times and forces himself not to just start freaking out like he wants. He smiles awkwardly before clearing his throat, crossing his arms over his chest and feeling highly uncomfortable with the door closed.

“Jongin, um, he let me come with him,” he replies, regretting not just letting Joohyun make him coffee instead.

Mr. Kim makes a disapproving grunt before looking at him with curious look in his eyes that makes him even more uncomfortable than before.

“You cashed the check,” he speaks up, making his eyes widen in surprise, almost forgetting all about his appointment and the entire ordeal. _Of course_ , he would notice something like that.

He nods, looking away and hoping the elder drops the subject but knowing he isn’t that lucky. When Mr. Kim gives him an expectant look he tries to even out his breathing and control his scent as much as possible, because he needs to lie and make it convincing.

“Um, they said I wasn’t a match, something about my iron levels being too low,” he lies, even going as far as to pull his sweater up to reveal his bruised arm. “You bruise easier when you’re anemic,” he mumbles, knowing at least _that_ much medical information.

Mr. Kim looks even more displeased, but doesn’t look angry at least. “That’s too bad,” he speaks up, turning around when the door opens.

He lets out a sigh of relief seeing Jongin, the elder looking between him and his father with a frown on his lips.

“I was just seeing what was taking you so long to get your coffee,” Jongin speaks up, eyeing his dad before walking over to stand near him and he’s thankful, nearly letting out a pathetic whine but holding it in. “What were you two talking about?” the alpha questions, putting an arm around his shoulders and tugging him closer to his side.

“Nothing important, shouldn’t you be _working?_ ” Mr. Kim questions back, giving Jongin a disapproving glare before turning around and walking out of the breakroom.

He lets out a tiny sigh, turning towards Jongin and hugging onto his torso, hating being in the room with the elder alpha all by himself. He’d rather not have any other encounters with him if he can help it.

“What was he saying to you?” Jongin questions, pulling him away and looking at him seriously.

“He just asked about my results, I lied,” he replies quietly, not sure if Mr. Kim can still hear him or not.

He sighs before hugging Jongin again, his scent instantly comforting him. He listens to Jongin grumble while making a cup of coffee. He hopes he doesn’t put too much sugar, not liking his coffee to be too sweet. He likes it still strong, but not black. But he doesn’t want to say that out loud since Jongin volunteered to do it for him.

“You have to let me go or I’m going to spill this,” Jongin speaks up, making him pout but remove himself from the elder.

He sighs and follows after Jongin, holding onto the elder’s suit jacket, not wanting to get separated from him. He doesn’t look around too much, only follows the alpha back to his office and then goes and sits on the couch.

“Here,” Jongin speaks up, handing him to coffee cup before going to sit in his chair.

He looks down at the cup and blows gently, knowing it’s still hot he waits a couple of minutes before he finally takes a sip. As soon as it hits his tongue he knows he’s making a face, overwhelmed by the amount of sugar in it. It’s like Jongin dumped half the sugar container into it. It’s _disgusting_ and he knows he can’t force himself to finish it.

“You don’t like it,” Jongin speaks up, scaring him into almost spilling the cup. He looks up at the elder and mentally curses, not knowing he was being watched.

“What? No! I love it, thank you!” he rushes out, taking another sip and nearly dying trying to keep his face impassive.

“I can tell when you’re lying,” Jongin reminds him, making him immediately want to spit the coffee back into the cup but instead painfully swallowing it. He has the urge to wipe his tongue but thinks better of it.

He flushes, looking up at Jongin who is eyeing him oddly. He gets up and sets the coffee down on the elder’s desk. Feeling bad because Jongin actually did something nice for him and he’s saying he didn’t like it.

“It’s too sweet,” he mumbles, biting his lip and looking at Jongin to make sure he didn’t hurt the elder’s feelings.

Jongin just stares at the coffee before picking it up and taking a sip before shrugging. “Tastes fine to me.”

Kyungsoo sighs before going to sit back on the couch, watching Jongin continue to drink the coffee.

“You don’t have an intern?” he questions curiously, wondering exactly how things run in the Kim’s world. Seungsoo has a new intern every other week. They all usually rotate around who they shadow within the company so they get a good experience out of it.

“Interns are annoying children I don’t want to deal with,” Jongin replies, making him frown.

“That’s mean,” he mumbles, realizing that Jongin _isn’t_ a very patient person.

It’s a bit worrisome, when he thinks about potentially raising children with the elder. _If_ they ever have children. He’s trying not to let that bother him, since Jongin said maybe when they’re older. But thinking about it now, the alpha would probably end up scolding their children over simple things. He glances up at Jongin and tries to picture him with a child, but he can’t.

“It’s not mean, it’s the truth. They’re needy and I don’t have the time for it,” Jongin speaks up, taking another sip of his coffee. “Other people deal with them, it’s not like they get treated badly by anyone.”

Kyungsoo nods, not wanting to argue with the elder, “Okay,” he mumbles, shrugging and supposing it’s not really any of his business. How the Kim’s run their company really shouldn’t concern him. Even if he’s married to the future CEO, he’s a Do by blood and his commitment and loyalty will always be with his family.

Jongin’s parents and grandparents have made it very clear he’s not part of theirs other than the legality of being married. If the Kim’s don’t think Jongin should have some responsibility training future employees, it’s not his concern. He also pushes the thought of children to the back of his head as well, knowing it’s irrational to be thinking about that so soon.

He may not even get to _have_ children, if Jongin decides he doesn’t want them. So, it’s best to not think about it for now. No use in getting his hopes up.

“What’s your favorite color?” he questions, changing the subject into something friendlier that hopefully won’t dampen his mood.

Jongin looks a bit taken back by the question before shrugging, “Uh, blue I guess.”

“Mine is green,” he shares, tugging on his sweater and grabbing the pillow nearby to hug onto it. “Do you like spicy food?”

“Not particularly,” Jongin replies, glancing at him before going back to reading over something on his computer. “I’m not picky though.”

“How many boyfriends have you had?” he questions as casually as he can, hoping he doesn’t sound too bitter over it. Jongin is a highly attractive alpha, it’s inevitable that he’s had boyfriends, he just doesn’t like thinking about it.

“Four, but one of them doesn’t count,” Jongin replies carefully, refusing to look at him and taking another giant gulp of his coffee.

“How does one of them not count?” he questions, frowning at the elder.

Jongin shrugs, “Well, I was six and another kid in my class said I was their boyfriend. I had to give them by pudding cups at lunch. It wasn’t a great relationship, so it doesn’t really count.”

“That’s cute,” he sighs out, needing to relook through all of Jongin’s things for pictures of him when he was a toddler. He’s only seen the baby pictures.

“You never had a girlfriend?” he questions curiously, not really knowing the elder’s preferences.

Jongin shakes his head, “No. You really never dated?” the alpha questions, looking over at him curiously.

He flushes as he shakes his head, knowing it’s not completely uncommon for people his age to never have dated. But it’s not really something they _brag_ about or even like admitting. It’s not like boys and girls haven’t shown interest, because they have. It’s mostly his parents doing, telling him not to become attached to anyone he might like because _they_ have the final say. Disobeying his dads isn’t something he ever really does.

“So, at the bar, was that your first kiss?” Jongin questions, no longer paying attention to his computer.

“Um, _no_ ,” he replies, feeling his cheeks heat up even more than before.

His first kiss was with a beta during high school, but only Seungsoo knows about it. It was, well, perfect. The beta was handsome and always offered to help him with his homework or even carry his books for him. He had a big fat crush on him for two years before he even got a kiss. It was short lived though, because the elder had ended up moving away after the end of the year.

He was a little heartbroken about it, but couldn’t mope like he wanted to since he never even _dated_ him. His dads never knew about it though, he never told them, too embarrassed about it. His dads would have probably gotten upset if he brought it up. While they aren’t old fashioned in the way Jongin’s family is, they still think he should be raised a certain way. That includes choosing a mate they approve of.

He trusted his dads would have chosen a good mate for him. He probably would have ended up liking them, maybe even loving them. His dads would have chosen a beta, someone with a good job but didn’t work weird hours. They probably would have dated for a year and if they meshed well, he would have gotten proposed to. Of course, he would have accepted it. He would have gotten married and had a big ceremony. 

But instead he got married in a courtroom and he’s pretty sure his dads are never forgiving him for wearing _sweatpants_ of all things during it.

“Well, was it any good?” Jongin questions, making him gape.

“That’s not important!” he shrieks, hiding his face from the elder and not _believing_ he would even ask him that.

“C’mon, it’s a valid question. On a scale from one to me how good of a kisser was he?”

“That’s ridiculous!” he splutters, looking up and trying not to die at how embarrassed he feels. Jongin can probably tell because he’s got a smug smile on his face that is _irritating_. “He was _better_ than you,” he huffs out just to wipe the smile off the elder’s face.

It works instantly, Jongin’s lips twitching into a frown as he stares him down before he turns away. It has him immediately worrying, wondering if he actually upset the alpha. He stands up and walks over towards him, trying his best to scent his mood but completely failing.

“Jongin, you know I’m joking, right?” he questions, poking the elder on the shoulder and nearly shrieking when he gets tugged into his lap. He gapes a little but doesn’t even have time to ask what he’s doing because Jongin kisses him.

It’s slow and sweet, making his head spin and his lips tingle when Jongin finally pulls away. His eyes flutter open and he’s met with Jongin giving him a very smug look that he can’t even be mad about.

“I’m highly competitive,” Jongin informs him before he’s leaning forward and kissing him again, not at all sweetly like before. It’s rough and messy and makes a chill run through his entire body before he starts feeling a bit too warm. He whines pathetically when Jongin pulls away a second time, not wanting him to stop.

“So, on a scale of one to me,” Jongin reiterates, a too smug smile on his face yet again that has him lightly hitting him on the chest.

“You’re insufferable,” he grumbles before yanking the elder back into a kiss to finish what he started. He does _not_ like being toyed with and makes that clear by grinding downwards in Jongin’s lap.

Jongin makes an appreciative noise before tugging him closer, making him whine. His hands start reaching for the elder’s belt when the door slams open, making them both jump in surprise. Mortified he whines, hiding his face in Jongin’s neck because he _knows_ he has to smell all sorts of turned on right now, making him want to just drop dead.

“Do you not know how to **_knock_**?” he hears Jongin snap at presumably Taemin, the scent familiar and probably just as embarrassed as he feels.

“Uh, I just had another file, your dad made me come give it to you,” he hears Taemin awkwardly announce, “But I can just, give it back to him. It’s not like I _need_ this job or anything.”

The sarcasm doesn’t sit well with Jongin who actually growls at the other alpha, which should probably not turn him on, but it _does_. He shivers slightly, trying to calm himself down but his nose is buried in Jongin’s neck, his scent so strong he can’t help but let out a needy whine. Jongin goes very still and the room feels a bit suffocating afterwards, making him curse his lack of self-control.

“Just set it on my desk and go,” Jongin states rather calmly, but he can feel how on edge the elder is, his grip on his waist tightening possessively.

“Should I lock the door or?”

“ _Out_ ,” Jongin snaps, which has Taemin scurrying out of the room and closing the door loudly.

He lets out an embarrassed whine, pulling away from Jongin and sparing him a glance. Jongin isn’t mad, he actually seems about as turned on as he is, but he tries not to move around too much to find out. He’s so close to wanting certain things that he can’t have while in an office room with a bunch of alphas and betas on the same floor as them.

“Sorry,” he whispers, mortified that another alpha caught them like _that_ and praying his scent isn’t strong enough that people outside of the room can smell him. “I’m being a distraction, aren’t I?” he questions, looking at Jongin expectantly.

“Yes,” Jongin replies before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “But admitting you have a problem is the first step.”

Kyungsoo glares, hitting the alpha on the chest and letting out a huff. “You’re _annoying_ ,” he grumbles before letting out a tired sigh.

“Or maybe you’re just easy to fluster,” Jongin replies, giving him a grin before going back to his emails.

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes, looking down at the obvious bulge in Jongin pants before the elder is lifting his chin up. He flushes when Jongin gives him a stern look, shaking his head no.

“No sex in the office.” Jongin states sternly, making him sigh but nod his head, knowing he was asking for too much. “At least, not today, I have a lot I need to take care of.”

“Okay,” he mumbles, getting off his lap and going to sit on the couch. “I’m going to take a nap,” he decides, still tired from the night before and the couch is comfortable enough.

“I’ll be quiet then,” Jongin comments, making him hide his face in the blankets, happy to just be near the elder.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo sits nervously in the waiting room, shaking his legs slightly to keep himself busy. Jongin is reading something on his phone, not looking the least bit bothered about anything. He knows he shouldn’t really be nervous, but he is.

He knows regardless of what they tell him, he’s not getting any more tests done. He doesn’t _want_ the procedure. He _likes_ Jongin, a lot, and things are getting better between them. Jongin even took him out shopping yesterday, although, he refused to buy him any sweatpants. Not to mention the alpha actually checks his phone regularly. Things are _good_ , nearly perfect considering how fresh their relationship is.

He should be worrying about telling his dads about his failure to keep on track for graduation, but instead he’s worried the doctors are going to tell him something horrible. It must be really obvious because Jongin puts an arm around his shoulders and tugs him to his side, something he’s already gotten accustomed to.

He sighs, leaning his head against the elder’s chest and looking at Jongin’s phone. “What are you reading?” he questions quietly, not wanting to disturb the other people waiting. There’s more than last time, because the storm knocked the power out last night and seems to have caused delays. At least, that’s what the nurse told him when he checked in.

“A book,” Jongin replies, swiping the screen to go to the next page.

“For work?” he questions, noting that Jongin is a quick reader, like Seungsoo is. He on the other hand, can’t even get through the first paragraph before Jongin is swiping again.

“For fun,” Jongin clarifies, making his nose scrunch up.

“Reading isn’t fun,” he mumbles. He’s never liked to read. He liked story time as a kid, but that was back when books had actual pictures. He’s always preferred to watch movies than read books.

“You don’t like to read?” Jongin questions, setting his phone down and giving him a curious look.

He shakes his head, shrugging a bit before looking over at the receptionist desk. “I would rather watch a movie.”

“So, you’re one of those people that doesn’t read the book that a movie is based off of?” Jongin questions, giving him an incredulous look like he’s offended.

“You don’t _need_ to read the book,” he argues, which is apparently _appalling_ enough that Jongin has to _gasp_ before giving him a judging look.

“The books are _always_ better. They always screw the movies up,” Jongin defends.

“Not if you don’t read the book,” he replies with a shrug, jumping when his name gets called.

He sighs before standing up, looking at the nurse and smiling a little before walking towards her. He follows her to the room and then goes and takes a seat on the table, watching as Jongin awkwardly stands in the corner, looking around with a frown on his face.

“Sorry for the wait, some of the computer systems in the hospital are down from the storm last night. So, things have been a bit hectic this morning, but Dr. Gong should be in shortly to go over your results,” she tells him before smiling and taking her leave.

He swings his feet back and forth as he waits, not at all bothered having to wait a bit more. Jongin however, _does_ look bothered, staring at the posters on the walls with a tiny glare. He’s not mad, at least, from what little he can smell, but he doesn’t look happy either.

“The doctor is really nice,” he speaks up in hopes to lighten the atmosphere a bit. “She just ran some lab work,” he adds on, looking at Jongin nervously.

“You need to add me onto your healthcare directive,” Jongin replies, confusing him because he’s not quite sure what that even is. It must show because the elder lets out a tiny sigh before moving to sit next to him. “Just says I can legally make your medical decisions if you’re unable to,” the alpha explains before there’s a knock on the door.

Jongin immediately gets up and goes back to standing when Dr. Gong walks in, an intern following behind her with a stack of charts.

“Sorry for the bit of a wait. Is this your husband?” Dr. Gong questions, looking over at Jongin and giving him a tiny smile.

He eagerly nods his head, watching as the intern gapes a bit before looking back towards Dr. Gong with a blush. He can’t be too mad about it, knowing Jongin has that sort of effect on people. He’s _gorgeous_.

“Nice to meet you,” she greets before she’s asking the beta intern for his chart. The beta fumbles a bit but eventually pulls one of the stack and hands it to her.

She reads over it briefly before looking up at him with a smile. “Most of your bloodwork came back normal, however, you are borderline anemic, so you wouldn’t fit the qualifications on that alone,” she explains, taking a seat on her stool before glancing at his chart again.

He gapes a little, wanting to _laugh_ because his lie to Jongin’s father actually ended up being somewhat true. Although, he’s always bruised easily, he didn’t think there was a _legit_ reason for it.

“For the procedure everything has to come back _completely_ clear. Your hormone levels are a bit elevated as well, but nothing I would be worried about. It can be like that for up to a month after a marking. Especially if your mate had a rut recently.”

Kyungsoo looks over and watches as Jongin’s entire face turns red, the alpha obviously embarrassed. He grabs ahold of his hand and links their fingers together to distract him, not realizing he would be so _sensitive_ over something as simple as her saying he had a rut.

“Other than the anemia, I don’t see any other issues. My best guess on why you can’t scent your mate is due to the hormone levels. Normally for an omega, the marking triggers a heat. If you husband had a rut recently, that can also trigger your heat. _Both_ happened, so it’s likely the cause of your elevated levels. Since you’re taking contraceptives it’s probably held it off, but symptoms can still show, like your mark being sensitive and the scenting.”

He nods along, glad that he’s not _defective_ or something. But he realizes very quickly that he hasn’t exactly told Jongin he can’t really scent him, so he freezes. He sneaks a look at the alpha and immediately looks away when he realizes Jongin is staring at him with a frown.

“So, it’s just a side effect from everything?” he questions quietly, biting his lip and trying to keep himself from looking over at Jongin again.

“In your case yes. Pregnancy can also have scenting side-effects in omegas, but your test came back negative for that. If you still have issues in about a week, I would consult with your primary care doctor and they would be able to run more specific tests to see what’s going on,” Dr. Gong informs him with a smile before she stands up and hands the intern his chart back.

“Your iron levels aren’t alarmingly low, but if you start noticing any symptoms supplements are always available. I would just check with a primary care doctor for a correct dosage. It’s not severe, but it still disqualifies you as of now. You can always get retested at a later date and as long as your iron levels are up, you could still qualify.”

“Okay,” he replies quietly, nodding his head and giving her a slight smile.

“Did either of you have any questions?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head but looks towards Jongin, who does the same. He shakes Dr. Gong’s hand before hopping down and leaving the room, Jongin following behind him. He checks out using his card and then they head towards the elevators in silence.

He nervously looks at the alpha once they’ve managed to get to the parking garage. Jongin hasn’t said anything, and of course he can’t tell what his mood is. So, he’s a little clueless if Jongin is upset with him. He gets into the car and then puts on his belt, not saying anything as he checks his phone and replies to a text from Seungsoo asking him if he wants to get lunch tomorrow.

“You can’t scent me?” Jongin questions once they’re at a red light, making him look up from his phone with a blush.

He clears his throat a little before he replies, slowly nodding his head. “Um, no,” he mumbles, not really wanting to talk about it. But when he spares Jongin a glance he’s looking at him expectantly. “I can tell what your scent is, but, I can only tell if you’re _mad_ or um, when we, um, _you know_ ,” he rushes out, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Jongin is silent as they start moving again towards their apartment. The elder is dropping him off because he has to get back to work. Normally he would be a little put out by it, but he really doesn’t want to talk about his lack of being able to smell right now. It just makes him insecure as a mate, because he should know Jongin’s mood better than anyone.

“You should have told me,” Jongin says quietly after a while, but nothing more than that.

“Sorry,” he apologizes quietly, looking out the window and leaving it at that.

When they get to the apartment Jongin parks and then lets out a tiny sigh, looking over at him. He smiles uncomfortably, knowing Jongin can’t walk him up to their apartment since he’s technically on his lunch break and his father is being a bit stricter with him.

“I’m not mad, just, next time, tell me things like that, okay?”

Kyungsoo nods, “Okay, I’m sorry,” he apologizes again, undoing his belt and then awkwardly not knowing what to do afterwards.

“I’ll call you when I’m off work,” Jongin replies, leaning over and giving him a kiss.

He flushes, biting his lip to keep himself from smiling. “Okay,” he mumbles, getting out of the car before he does something embarrassing. He waves the elder off as he drives away, sighing happily and heading towards the elevator.

Things are good with Jongin. Now, he just has to figure out how to tell his dads he won't be graduating on time if at all… _if_ he can figure out how to tell them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't really proofread and will be gone most of the weekend but i managed this update to distract myself from life ... go figure lol
> 
> ill do my best to reply to comments when i have the time :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> polar bears and penguins

Kyungsoo stretches his arms above his head, letting out a tiny yawn as he looks around the room. It’s after ten in the morning and he supposes he should be getting ready since he’s getting picked up by Seungsoo for lunch. He just doesn’t feel like getting off the couch, comfortable in his sweats and new sweater Jongin bought him.

It’s lightly raining outside and it just makes him want to be lazy, stay in his sweats, and cuddle with his husband. Jongin is in the kitchen, grabbing himself something to drink but he comes back to the living room soon enough. He perks up, scooting over towards the alpha and snuggling up to his side, a content smile on his face as he watches a new show.

“Can’t we watch something else?” Jongin sighs out, grimacing a bit at the television.

Kyungsoo frowns, immediately shaking his head and holding tightly onto the remote. “No. I _like_ this show,” he mumbles, turning the volume up a bit.

“It’s overdramatic,” Jongin replies, shaking his head and setting his glass of water down on the coffee table.

“Just because you like to watch _boring_ shows doesn’t mean I have to,” he sighs out, not understanding how the alpha can watch _how it’s made_ for _three_ hours.

“They’re not boring, they’re _informative_ ,” Jongin defends, so he ignores him and turns the volume up a bit more, biting his lip as the main female character finds out she’s pregnant.

It is overdramatic, but that’s the fun in it. The plot is interesting and he’s binge watching it per Seulgi’s recommendation. His friends always have good show recommendations, they certainly don’t watch the _history_ channel for fun, like Jongin. He likes good plots and good acting, so sue him.

“That’s just a lawsuit waiting to happen. Who goes in for a doctor’s visit and _accidentally_ gets artificially inseminated? It’s _ridiculous_ ,” Jongin stresses, annoying him into pausing the show and turning to give the alpha a look.

“Jongin. _Shut up_ ,” he replies plainly, turning back towards the television and unpausing his show.

He ignores the alpha’s annoyed huff, hitting the play next episode button and immediately skipping the _previously on_ introduction. The next episode starts off and he’s so intrigued he doesn’t even realize Jongin is plotting something until he’s yanked into the alpha’s lap and the remote is stolen from him.

“Jongin!” he huffs, letting out an embarrassed whimper when the elder starts mouthing kisses along his neck and towards his bite mark. “I’m trying to watch the show,” he whines, shoving himself away from the alpha and giving him a glare.

“I know, it’s just easy to mess with you,” Jongin replies with a smile, laughing a bit before learning forward to kiss him. He frowns, shoving his face away and getting off his lap and moving to the other side of the couch. “I’m just joking, c’mon, don’t be like that.”

He ignores the alpha, staring straight ahead and waiting impatiently for the show to be played again. When it doesn’t happen he sighs, looking over at Jongin who is just staring at him, a stupid smile on his face that makes him annoyed, wanting to throw a pillow at his stupid attractive face, so he does.

“Ow!” Jongin yelps, making him smile, reaching over and snatching the remote back from the alpha.

He sits back and starts the show up again, laughing when he glances over at Jongin who is rubbing one of his eyes.

“Are you okay?” he laughs out, getting glared at by Jongin who tosses the pillow at him before moping. He sighs, rolling his eyes before pausing the show again and scooting back towards the alpha.

Jongin ignores him, making him resort to straddling him to get some attention. Jongin still doesn’t say anything though, his eye a little watery making him frown.  He leans upwards and kisses the alpha on the temple, peppering his face with kisses until he lets out a tiny sigh.

“You smell _good_ ,” Jongin informs him, making him blush when the alpha buries his nose in his hair, squirming a bit. “Did you get a new shampoo?”

“Um, no,” he replies, feeling his mouth go a bit dry when Jongin starts kissing behind his ear, nibbling on the area a bit before going lower to where his bite mark is. He feels his lower belly start to heat up when Jongin starts kissing around his mark, a shudder going through his body when he sucks on the area.

“It’s been a while since I marked you. Why are you still sensitive?” Jongin questions seriously, pulling away and giving him a concerned frown.

He blinks stupidly, shrugging a bit as he tries to get a hold of himself. “Well maybe if you quit _biting_ me during sex,” he replies quietly, biting his lip when Jongin starts to smell different, turned on.

“You _begged_ me last time,” Jongin replies, smirking a bit and making him whine, hiding his face in embarrassment. “It’s impossible to tune you out when I fuck you. You’re so noisy.”

“Shut _up_ ,” he whines, trying to fight down his embarrassment. “You like when I’m loud,” he argues, knowing exactly how much Jongin likes it.

His scenting issues cleared up a bit earlier in the week and it’s made sex ten times better for him. Jongin’s scent changes a lot during sex, overwhelming him at first. He can scent when Jongin’s about to knot him now and if being a bit more vocal to edge him on quicker works, then he’s going to keep doing it.

“What time is Seungsoo supposed to pick you up?” Jongin questions, changing the subject and ruining the mood.

He frowns, grabbing his phone and looking at the time. It’s ten thirty and Seungsoo is supposed to pick him up in about an hour. He didn’t say a specific time, more a time frame, between eleven thirty and twelve.

“Later,” he replies, setting his phone down and shrugging, knowing he needs to still shower but he’s in Jongin’s lap, so he doesn’t want to get up. Especially not if Jongin’s going to continue kissing him, which he hopes happens.

“You sure you don’t want me to go with you?” Jongin questions, making him roll his eyes.

“You would just annoy Seungsoo hyung the entire time,” he replies plainly, shaking his head when Jongin smirks. “You two need to learn to get along,” he adds sternly, knowing his life is going to be hell if his brother and husband hate each other for the rest of their lives.

“No thanks,” Jongin replies, making him let out a tired sigh. He really needs to go shower and start getting ready, but instead he chooses to lie down, resting his head in Jongin’s lap tiredly.

“Will you at least be civil with him when he picks me up?” he questions groggily, still annoyed that last Sunday all they did was bicker during their dinner. He’s not looking forward to tomorrow night’s dinner either.

Jongin makes a grumbling noise before nodding, “Only because you asked me to.”

Kyungsoo smiles, looking up at the alpha happily. “You _like_ me,” he comments, watching Jongin’s cheeks start to look a little pink.

“What gave that away? The fact that I knot you on a _daily_ basis or that you have _two_ marks?” Jongin questions him back, making his own face start to heat up.

He clears his throat as he sits back up, looking away from the alpha with a frown. “You haven’t knotted me _today_ ,” he mumbles, giving the elder an expectant look.

“You … are something else,” Jongin sighs out, shaking his head before letting out a laugh. “How were you still a virgin?” he questions, making him immediately start to feel a bit uncomfortable.

He blushes, looking away from the elder and shrugging a bit. “I um, wanted to wait until I got married,” he confesses, knowing that its necessarily a _popular_ belief. He doesn’t think there’s anything wrong with not waiting, its ultimately up to an individual and what they want. But it is something his friends in high school used to tease him about.

“Why?” Jongin questions, sounding genuinely curious. He doesn’t seem the type to tease him over it, but still, he hesitates a bit.

“Well, I uh, was supposed to have a mate kind of picked out for me, so I wanted to wait,” he excuses, knowing it’s not the whole truth but its close enough that he probably won’t get found out about it.

“What if you didn’t even like them?” Jongin questions, frowning a bit.

“Um, it’s not like I needed to be _soulmates_ with the guy. If we didn’t work out well enough after a year they probably would have found someone else. I wouldn’t have let anyone I wasn’t married to help me through a heat. So, I would have waited, unless, I really liked him, _maybe_ ,” he rambles, shrugging a bit.

“That’s kind of too far don’t you think?” Jongin questions, shaking his head and starting to smell agitated. “Why would your dads limit your choice on who you can marry? Why would it have been a beta, when you obviously like alphas more.”

Kyungsoo shrugs, not liking where this conversation is going. He loves his dads, so much, he doesn’t want to argue with Jongin about their choices. It’s not his place to have a say in anything like that, Do’s aren’t like that. They come from old money and there are just societal expectations he needed to follow.

It’s not like they have anything _against_ alphas, but he’s an omega and they’re over protective. He’s the only omega from the Do side, at least among his grandfather’s grandkids. One of his uncles is an omega, but they married in. His grandma on his beta fathers side is an omega too.

Some alphas still think they’re superior to omegas and although laws condemn any sort of abuse, it still can happen behind closed doors. His dads didn’t want to chance it. They thought a beta would be better suited for him because of his personality. He gets his feelings hurt easily, he’s just sensitive in general, and betas are more perceptive to moods being a middle ground between rankings.

He doesn’t agree too much with their reasoning, because it all comes down to an individual and their personality. He knows plenty of betas that were complete assholes and even omegas can be mean. His parents have an older generations mindset, mostly because on the other end you have people like Jongin’s family, that think omegas are insignificant in importance.

“It’s never really mattered what I wanted, at least, when it comes to getting married or dating,” he replies quietly, shrugging because he’s so used to it. His dads would give him anything he asked for, but he knows he crossed a line going off and getting involved with Jongin. “Betas can knot during their ruts, so, it would have been okay I think.”

“That’s bullshit,” Jongin replies, apparently mad enough that his scent is starting to be a bit overwhelming. He stares, not expecting Jongin to feel so strongly about it. “You shouldn’t have to do things you don’t like because they say so. You know that, right?”

“Well, of course,” he defends, frowning a bit and crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s just, they take care of me and I want them to be happy,” he grumbles. He’s never liked it when his dads looked disappointed in him, even when he was little and would accidentally break something in the house.

“You’re too nice,” Jongin sighs out, shaking his head before rubbing his temples.

“I don’t know if that’s a compliment or not,” he mumbles, giving his husband a confused look before shrugging. “Do you want to shower with me?” he questions, no longer wanting to talk about his parents, it will just put him in a mood.

“I’m starting to think you’re using showers as an excuse to get me naked,” Jongin comments, giving him a fake glare.

He laughs, shrugging before getting off the couch. “You’re smarter than you look!” he chirps, dragging Jongin up from the couch and heading towards the stairs.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo sits happily at the table, cutting into his steak and feeling his mouth water. He takes a bite and hums happily, eating some of his green vegetables as well. They’re at his favorite steak place and he’s a bit too happy eating his food, glad his brother let him pick the place.

“Don’t you think steak and salmon is a lot to eat for one person?” Seungsoo questions, making him look up.

He looks down at his meal and blushes, knowing he ordered a lot. But he’s _starving_ after this morning and everything he ordered is rich in iron. He knows his levels aren’t _too_ bad, and he really doesn’t have any fatigue, but its better safe than sorry.

“If I don’t finish it I’ll take it home,” he replies easily, not knowing how well salmon will taste as leftovers but it can’t be _too_ bad. If anything, he can give it to Jongin when he gets home, not knowing what he’s doing for food at the apartment.

“Is that sweater new?” Seungsoo questions, eyeing him a bit making him flush.

He nods, biting his lip a little, “Jonginnie bought it for me,” he gushes, taking another bite of his steak with a smile. He had to beg a little to get it in more than one color, because Jongin thought that was a waste of money. But Jongin caved and he has it in black and white now. He’s currently wearing the black one.  

“Do you really have to call him that, it’s _disgusting_ ,” Seungsoo grumbles, making him frown as he takes a bite of his salmon. He eyes his brother as he eats his own meal, knowing he’s irritated.

“He’s my husband, I can call him whatever I want,” he argues, feeling irritated himself that Seungsoo _always_ has to complain about Jongin.

“You could have had _any_ beta you wanted and you had to sleep with _him_ ,” Seungsoo gripes, scolding him yet _again_ so he tunes him out.

All his brother does is scold him these days. Every time they get together he has to gripe and complain about Jongin. Whenever Jongin is actually around he has to listen to the two bicker and it’s exhausting. He’s so _tired_ of it, but he can’t do anything about it. Their rivalry stems too far back for him to really stop it. Even when they eat they have to make it a competition. It’s _annoying_.

“Do you think daddy will pay for me to get my hair done?” he questions, interrupting whatever rant Seungsoo was having. He looks up expectantly at his brother, eating a piece of his broccoli and waiting for a response.

“Why wouldn’t he?” Seungsoo questions back, giving him a look before shaking his head. “He’s not going to just cut you off. You should know better than that,” his brother adds sternly, giving him a scolding look.

He sighs, shrugging a bit and poking at his food, “He’s still mad at me though,” he protests. He knows his dads love him and honestly, he would have to be some sort of devil child for them to cut him off. But he can’t help but be paranoid about it, knowing this isn’t something they’re just going to get over.

“We’re dealing with it,” Seungsoo says plainly, confusing him but he doesn’t question it. “You can ask him tomorrow at dinner. I won’t be there, I have to finalize some things for work.”

Kyungsoo frowns but nods his head, knowing Seungsoo only ever misses their family dinners if something important is going on. It will save him from having to listen to arguing though, so he’s a little happy, but doesn’t let Seungsoo know that.

“You smell different. I don’t like it,” Seungsoo speaks up, making him pause what he’s doing.

“Huh?” he questions stupidly, taking a bite of his salmon and chewing.

“You smell too much like _Jongin_. I don’t like it,” Seungsoo clarifies, shaking his head and eating his own food silently.

“Well, we live together and um, we’re mated so,” he mumbles in his defense, feeling himself blush a little. He feels irrationally happy that he apparently smells like Jongin. He wonders if Jongin smells like him to other people, making a mental note to ask when he gets home later.

“I still don’t like it,” Seungsoo replies, making him roll his eyes.

He pokes at his vegetables, grabbing a cooked carrot and taking a bite out of it. He chews thoughtfully and stares at his brother. The alpha is eating fried shrimp and steak, more focused on his food but there’s an irritated look on his face still.

“I’m happy,” he confesses, looking away and focusing on his water. “Jongin treats me well and I’m _happy_ ,” he says a bit louder, clearing his throat and biting his lip. He keeps his head down as he pokes at his food, wondering if Seungsoo is going to let him get dessert if he doesn’t finish it all.

“Okay then,” Seungsoo sighs out, shaking his head and reaching for his wine. “As long as you’re happy.”

“I _am_ ,” he stresses, biting his lip and looking over and seeing a nearby table is getting their dessert, some sort of molten chocolate lava cake that has his mouth watering. “Hyung? Can I get that?” he whispers, pointing discreetly towards the other table.

Seungsoo turns around and lets out a tired sigh, nodding his head and giving him a playful glare.

“You’re lucky you’re my favorite brother.”

“You mean Jongin isn’t your favorite?” he questions, gaping when Seungsoo spits out his wine. He blushes, giving his brother a sheepish smile when he really glares.

“I _hate_ you,” Seungsoo groans out, shaking his head and wiping his mouth with his napkin. He smells irritated, even stabbing his steak with his fork before taking a bite.

“Do I still get that dessert?” he questions, smiling sheepishly.

 

\--

 

Jongin’s eyes burn as he reads over the reports he’s supposed to brief his father on during an upcoming board meeting on Friday. It’s only Monday and he’s already wanting the week to _end_. He _hates_ Mondays. He’s already had two cups of coffee and he’s thinking of getting a third because his attention span is just shot. He can’t really focus right and he’s tired despite getting a good night’s rest.

Kyungsoo wasn’t feeling good, so he went to bed early along with the omega so he wouldn’t disturb his sleep. He woke up this morning and Kyungsoo was still sleeping. He didn’t have the heart to wake him up and instead set up a glass of water and some medicine on their nightstand with a message for the omega to text him.

He got a good morning text about an hour ago, apparently his husband was feeling well enough to go to his classes for the day. It still leaves him a little on edge though, not wanting Kyungsoo to push himself too hard since he was practically crying yesterday because his head hurt _that_ badly. He thinks maybe Kyungsoo ate something that didn’t agree with him, or maybe it was just from stress because he apparently still hasn’t told his parents about his classes.

He took some Tylenol and it seemed to help, but he was still not in the best condition when they went to bed last night. He really didn’t like seeing his mate like that, so used to Kyungsoo being so happy and smelling so sweet and flowery. Anything to dampen Kyungsoo’s mood or effect his scent automatically makes _him_ upset.

He’s contemplating telling Joohyun he’s going to go home after lunch when he hears a knock on his door. He looks up, not being able to stop himself from smiling when he sees Kyungsoo standing in the doorway with an oversized coat on and a lunch box.

“I was just thinking about you,” he blurts, flushing when he realizes he’s said it out loud.

Kyungsoo immediately starts blushing, his cheeks looking red as he walks further into his office. His lips twitch and Jongin sighs a little watching him start smiling, not understanding how he can look so cute over something so simple.

“Really?” Kyungsoo questions, beaming as he walks over and sets the lunchbox on his desk before giving him an expectant look.

He clears his throat before nodding, wondering what Kyungsoo brought to eat. “Do you feel okay?” he questions, watching Kyungsoo nod his head as he sits in the chair across from him.

“I’m okay. I think I didn’t get enough sleep the other night. I usually only get headaches when I’m tired,” Kyungsoo explains, opening up the lunchbox and taking out a couple of containers. “Thank you for taking care of me,” he adds on, squirming a bit before handing him a pair of chopsticks.

“Pretty sure it’s in our vows,” he replies, coughing a bit and taking the container Kyungsoo hands him of japchae noodles.

“We didn’t have marriage vows,” Kyungsoo replies quietly, opening another container that contains rice before moving onto the one with the kimchi.

Jongin frowns uncomfortably, forgetting that they chose the quickest route possible for their so-called ceremony. The judge only said the important legal stuff and all he had to do is say _I do_. He really doesn’t care too much about it, always assuming his future spouse and mother would plan out his wedding for him. But Kyungsoo didn’t get a say in anything, just had to go along with it to the point of wearing some dirty sweatpants. He feels bad about it now.

“You aren’t going to eat?” he questions when Kyungsoo doesn’t take out another pair of chopsticks and sets his hands in his lap.

“Ah, no, I had subway with Sehunnie earlier,” Kyungsoo replies, shaking his head and giving him a small smile. “I made it for you.”

Jongin blinks, nodding his head a bit. “Oh. Thank you,” he replies, eating a bit and feeling awkward since Kyungsoo isn’t eating with him, just sitting there quietly.

“You’re welcome,” Kyungsoo replies quietly before going silent.

It’s a bit uncomfortable, eating his food while Kyungsoo just sits there and occasionally looks at him. They aren’t quite in that stage of their relationship that silence is comfortable, at least, it’s not like that for him. He thinks to ask the omega how his classes are going but doesn’t want to make him sad. He’s not sure what is safe to talk about, or what the omega is even interested in, drawnig up blanks.

“I want to change my major,” Kyungsoo speaks up, surprising him but he’s thankful for the end to the awkward silence.

“To what?” he questions, wondering if it’s appropriate to interrupt the omega’s story to ask if he can have lunch brought to him every day if it’s going to be this good.

“You promise you won’t laugh at me?” Kyungsoo questions, looking worried as he tugs on his coat sleeves, his cheeks a little red now that he looks closely.

“Promise,” he replies, eating some of the kimchi and wondering if it’s store bought, tilting his head before eating the rice. Kyungsoo makes good rice.

“Studio Art,” Kyungsoo informs him, so he nods, looking up so the omega knows he’s paying attention. “Um, most of my classes wouldn’t transfer over, but I already have my basics done. I already talked to the advisor for the program, he said I could start this summer.”

“Okay,” he replies, shrugging a bit and chewing his food fully before he says anything else. “If that’s what you want to do then you should do it,” he adds before going back to eating.

Kyungsoo makes a face before shaking his head, his mood completely changing. “I _can’t_ do that. My dads would never let me do that.”

Jongin frowns, “Then why did you bring it up?” he questions, surprised when Kyungsoo actually _growls_ at him, letting out a frustrated huff before shaking his head.

“I don’t _know_ ,” Kyungsoo groans out, flopping down dramatically and hitting his forehead on his desk. He winces, knowing it had to have hurt but the omega just lets out a tiny whine, continuing to mope. “Maybe I should just drop out.”

Jongin chooses not to reply, afraid anything he says is just going to make the omega feel worse. He really doesn’t even have any real advice to give, since he has no control over Kyungsoo’s dads. The Do’s have different standards than his own family. He can only relate so much to Kyungsoo’s dilemma. His dad probably would have never let him major in anything he actually wanted, but it’s not like he really cared. He guesses the Do’s wouldn’t pay the tuition if Kyungsoo just started doing what he wants.

“I’ll end up being the first Do in thirty years to be a complete and total failure. I should just change my name now before they kick me out of the family,” Kyungsoo says dramatically, making him roll his eyes.

“You’re acting like a child,” he replies plainly, not going to join the omega in his little pity party. “Either do what you want or don’t, just stop whining about it. It’s been over a week and I’m _tired_ of hearing about it,” he sighs out, getting gaped at by his mate.

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo mumbles out, shaking his head and going silent again. “Do you like the food?” he questions, changing the subject. Kyungsoo grabs the container that was holding the rice and puts the lid back on it quietly when he’s done.

He nods, “Yeah, thank you again,” he replies carefully, not sure what he can even say to comfort Kyungsoo and his apparent dilemma about his coursework anymore. “We can eat lunch together from now on if you want,” he offers. He clears his throat, wondering if the omega packed anything to drink or if he’ll have to get something from the breakroom.

He’s technically supposed to get an hour lunch break, but he hardly ever takes it. Occasionally Taemin or his cousins will offer to go out to eat some place, but he rarely takes them up on their offers. If Kyungsoo has more free time, he can at least make an effort to meet him for the occasional lunch together.

Kyungsoo gives him a weird look before twitching when his door opens loudly, surprising him into looking up. He gapes when he sees his mother, not recalling the last time she actually came down to the office. 

“What are you doing here?” he questions, giving her a confused look and flushing when she glares at him.

“Is that any way to greet your mother?” she questions incredulously, giving him a scolding look.

He sighs, getting up from his chair and walking over to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She seems pleased with him afterwards, but sends a look towards Kyungsoo who is still awkwardly sitting in the chair, looking uncomfortable.

“What’s he doing here?” she questions him, crossing her arms over her chest and giving Kyungsoo a questioning look.

Jongin frowns, looking over at Kyungsoo who is staring at his lap. “He brought me lunch,” he explains. “He’s my _husband_ , he’s allowed to visit me during work,” he defends, letting out a tired sigh.

“Well I guess you won’t be coming with your father and I to lunch,” she states plainly, pursing her lips before looking back at him.

“I’ll pass,” he replies, watching her continue to stare at Kyungsoo with a frown.

“Are you going to Junghwa’s baby shower this weekend?” his mother questions, confusing him because he wasn’t aware his sister was having a baby shower so soon.

“I thought it was on the 24th?” he questions, grabbing his phone and looking through his calendar to make sure he marked it correctly.

“Saturday _is_ the 24th,” Kyungsoo speaks up before going quiet again and messing with his hands.

Jongin frowns, looking at his mother and then back at Kyungsoo. He can’t just skip it, considering it’s his sister. Jungah is supposed to be in town for it too. But he really doesn’t want Kyungsoo around his parents more than necessary. He’s sure his father isn’t going though, never going to parties like that, so he nods.

“Of course,” he replies, clearing his throat and watching as his mother nods before she tells him she’s going to go find his father. He gives her another kiss on the cheek before closing his door and going back to his desk.

“My other noona is supposed to be there, you can meet her,” he informs Kyungsoo, letting out a little sigh and cursing himself for being so unfocused. He probably would have forgotten about it if his mom hadn’t brought it up.

“I can’t go,” Kyungsoo speaks up, giving him a confused frown. “My grandpa’s birthday is on Saturday. I told you last Thursday. He lives in Jeju so I’m leaving this Friday... You said you would come with me.”

“I did?” he questions, not recalling agreeing to traveling anywhere recently. He might be able to remember Kyungsoo _mentioning_ it, but he’s been distracted with work.

“During dinner, but I guess you weren’t really paying attention,” Kyungsoo grumbles, pursing his lips before letting out a sigh. “Then don’t come with me. It’s fine. It’s not important,” he mumbles, shrugging before grabbing the food containers and starting to put them up, making him frown.

“You don’t want me to meet your grandparents?” he questions, wanting to tell Kyungsoo he’s not done eating but he doesn’t look very happy.

“No,” Kyungsoo replies, putting the containers back in the lunchbox with a little frown on his face. His husband just looks up at him after he’s done, an unreadable look on his face before he looks away.

“You don’t have to leave,” he comments when Kyungsoo stands up, wishing his mother wouldn’t have interrupted because it’s obviously ruined the mood. At least, it’s ruined Kyungsoo’s mood. Not that it was great to begin with.

“I have a lot of homework,” Kyungsoo excuses, shrugging a little before looking towards the door. “I know you have a board meeting this week, so I just wanted to make sure you ate,” he mumbles, shrugging before looking back at him with a smile. “Can you walk me to the elevator?”

“Sure,” he mumbles, getting up and walking behind Kyungsoo who leads the way over towards the elevators.

Kyungsoo pushes the down button and then waits, impatiently tapping his foot. He’s upset, obviously so, but he doesn’t want to mention it. His nose twitches uncomfortably, feeling a bit anxious that apparently, he’s not going to see Kyungsoo this weekend.

“I’ll try and figure something out, I can go to both,” he comments, not wanting to be without Kyungsoo the whole weekend.

“It’s okay, my grandpa won’t like you anyways,” Kyungsoo replies, attempting to sound reassuring but he’s not reassured at all. He frowns, watching the doors open and Kyungsoo walks into the elevator. “I’ll see you at home later.”

“Okay,” he replies, frowning when the door closes. He purses his lips, letting out a frustrated sigh before slowly walking back to his office.

“Did Kyungsoo leave already?” Joohyun questions, worsening his mood.

“Yeah,” he replies, shrugging before letting out a sigh and going towards the breakroom for something to drink.

He opens up the door and rolls his eyes as he sees his cousins and Taemin, not wanting to deal with them. He walks straight towards the fridge, looking for something to drink. He grabs a soda before going over towards the cabinets and searching for a cup.

When none of them bother him he grows suspicious, looking over and eyeing them. They’re all eating lunch and have their phones out. He frowns, wondering if he should ask or just be appreciative they’re finally leaving him alone. He walks out as quickly as he can, not wanting to change them bugging him.

He goes back to his office and waves Joohyun off as she leaves for her lunch hour. He sighs, taking a sip of his drink and then grabs his phone. He opens up his text messages and figures out what time Junghwa’s baby shower is, still not believing he forgot all about it. He still needs to find a gift, which will probably take forever and he’ll just settle with giving her a gift card.

He sends a text to Kyungsoo, asking him what time he’s leaving Friday and when he’s coming back. It’s answered relatively fast, but it’s lacking the usual emojis, which isn’t very comforting. It has him frowning, looking up flights leaving Saturday afternoon and coming up blank. The earliest flight is Sunday morning, which would be pointless if Kyungsoo is coming home that day.

With yet another sigh he goes back to reading the reports, his stomach grumbling unhappily. He’s just barely finishing up on the first report when someone knocks on his door before coming in. He looks up, surprised to see one of his father’s friends.

He’s known the man since he was little, and he’s never really liked him. But he’s an important enough member of the board. His father was friends with his grandfather when they started the company along with two other current board members fathers. He’s pretty sure he’s never seen the man outside of his office while at work unless he’s at a board meeting, so he’s a little thrown by the sudden visit.

“When your father retires, what’s your plan?” Mr. Han questions, completely confusing him into silence.

He stares, not knowing what to say. “My plan?” he questions, looking up and feeling highly unprepared.

“You _are_ taking over for your father when he retires, aren’t you?” Mr. Han questions exasperatedly, making him feel like child getting scolded.

“Of course,” he huffs out, getting annoyed. “But that’s not happening for at least _ten_ years. My dad isn’t retiring tomorrow,” he replies slowly, giving the elder a questioning look.

Mr. Han gives him a look before nodding and turning around to walk out of his office, closing the door behind him.

He lets out a frustrated groan before lying his head down on his desk. He _hates_ Mondays.

 

\--

 

Packing has never been one of Kyungsoo’s favorite things. He almost always ends up forgetting something when he travels. Last time he went to Jeju he forgot his phone and his dads had to buy him another one as soon as they landed. He told himself he wouldn’t wait until the last minute to pack, but it’s already Thursday and he’s just now doing laundry so he has enough clean clothes.

He gets off the couch as soon he hears the dryer go off and walks over towards the laundry room. He loads the basket before begrudgingly carrying it upstairs. It’s not too heavy but he still hates the stairs, knowing the next apartment they move into won’t have them if he has any say in it.

He sets the laundry down on the bed, sitting down and folding his clothes that he knows he’s going to take neatly and setting them off to the side. He doesn’t fold any of Jongin’s, the elder staying behind for his sister’s baby shower. He’s a little upset about it, but he can’t very well expect Jongin to miss that.

Getting off the bed he goes and grabs some hangers from the closet and puts up the clothes he won’t be taking or that are Jongin’s. He grabs more clothes and decides on several outfits for the weather, hoping it doesn’t get too cold at the resort. He goes to the restroom and grabs toiletries he’ll need and then goes to put them in the suitcase. He’s wondering what he’s missing when he hears the front door open, meaning Jongin is home.

He curses, not realizing it was already so late for the elder to be home. He didn’t even take any meat out to cook for today yet. He groans, setting his stuff down on the bed before walking over towards their nook area, pausing when Jongin emerges from the stairs.

“I haven’t made dinner yet, but I can cook something really quick!” he rushes out, trying to think of what’s in the fridge he could possibly make into a meal.

“Kyungsoo, it’s _two o’clock_ ,” Jongin laughs out, giving him a look before reaching over and ruffling his hair. “I came home early.”

“Oh,” he replies stupidly, confused but happy the elder is home early. “Why?” he questions, following Jongin into the room and letting out a tiny sigh when the alpha just tosses his jacket on the bed.

“I have a board meeting tomorrow, so I probably won’t get home in time to see you before you leave. So, I came home early,” Jongin explains, undoing his tie before unbuttoning his shirt.

He finds himself blushing, a smile blossoming on his lips when he realizes Jongin was thoughtful enough to actually come home early for him. He rushes over and tackle hugs the alpha, making them stumble a bit before Jongin catches himself.

“You’re the _best_ ,” he gushes, squeezing the elder tightly before letting go and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I was just packing!” he chirps, feeling his eye twitch when Jongin just tosses his shirt onto the floor before grabbing a plain black one and putting it on instead.

“Are you almost done? I was thinking of going to the mall to pick out a gift for Junghwa,” Jongin comments, changing out of his slacks and instead putting on jeans before grabbing a sweater.

“I can finish when we come back!” he replies, needing time to think of what else he needs to take with him. He’ll have to make a list on his phone while he’s out shopping with Jongin.

“M’kay, meet me downstairs,” Jongin tells him before going to use the restroom.

He nods his head, a bounce in his step as he grabs a pair of socks and puts on one of his lighter coats before going downstairs to put on his shoes. He’s happy, glad to be spending time with Jongin. His week has been boring enough that he’s cleaned the entire apartment at least twice. He’s been stressing about the party on Saturday because he thought Jongin would be coming with him, but he won’t. He doesn’t know what’s worse, not having his mate with him or Jongin actually meeting his grandpa.

On top of that, he still hasn’t told his dads anything about his classes and lack of motivation to even finish his degree at this point. The weekend will be hell for him trying to avoid talking about it, especially since Jongin won’t be with him. He’s been making a list of things to distract his parents with, but he’s not sure how well it will work.

He waits patiently for Jongin and then they’re off once he comes back downstairs. The mall is only about twenty minutes from their apartment and since it’s the middle of the day, traffic isn’t that bad. Parking is not that bad either and they’re able to wait for a spot closer to the entrance.

He holds onto Jongin’s hand as they walk around, grabbing a pretzel to snack on before Jongin is leading him towards one of the stores catered to kids. He looks around curiously, letting go of Jongin’s hand to look around. He’s honestly not sure what he should be looking for, but an outfit seems reasonable for a baby shower.

So, he walks around until he finds the baby clothes, taking a sip of his drink and glancing at the outfits. He doesn’t have any nieces or nephews, and all his cousins on his alpha father’s side are around Seungsoo’s age or a bit older with no kids. His beta father is an only child, so he doesn’t have anyone on that side of the family period other than his grandma and grandpa. He’s the youngest of the Do’s, until one of his older cousins starts having kids at least.

He knows Junghwa is having a boy, but he can’t help but look at the girl clothes, thinking they have the better variety. He finds a cute pink dress with ruffles that makes him smile, looking at the cute heart print on it and getting hit with a wave of utter disappointment.

He’s always wanted a girl, when he got older at least. He knows Jongin said they could talk about later, probably in a couple of years, but who knows if he’ll actually change his mind by then. He shouldn’t complain, considering the circumstances. He should just be happy Jongin is making an effort to be a good mate to him. Jongin is sweet and takes good care of him now. He should be glad they’re actually compatible considering it could be a lot worse.

He doesn’t need kids to be happy. He can be happy without them. Maybe they can get a dog or a cat. He’s always wanted a dog, but he could never convince his dads. He shakes his head, letting out a breath of air that makes his drink bubble.

“She’s having a boy,” he hears Jongin comment, making him flush and immediately look away.

“Oh, right,” he excuses, looking at the boy outfits instead before shaking his head, unable to get the thought of babies that look like Jongin out of his mind.

“We should get them something they can use. He’ll just outgrow an outfit,” he comments, walking out of the aisle and heading towards the next section where there’s more baby things.

He looks over the blankets and grabs a blue one with a plus bear attached to it. He touches the material and finds it soft enough. He picks it out and then turns towards Jongin, pausing when he sees him waving at a tiny toddler who is there with their dad.

“Jongin,” he snaps to get his attention, giving the alpha an impatient look. “Here,” he mumbles, handing the elder the blanket and looking away. “Can we check out and go?” he questions, his mood getting ruined by all the baby things.

“Um, yeah, are you okay?” Jongin questions, giving him a concerned frown that makes him feel bad for worrying him.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he mumbles quietly, shrugging and letting out a sigh. “It’s not really important right now. I’m um, going to go next door. I think they sell headphones and I can’t find mine,” he lies, standing on his tip toes to give the elder a kiss before smiling and turning around to get out of the store as quick as possible.

He walks into the electronic store that’s next door and looks around for some good enough headphones that he won’t mind accidentally losing like normal. He grabs a pair that look nice before he spots phone cases, perking up when he sees they have a couple section. He’s looking them over when he notices Jongin walking up to him, bag in hand.

“I thought you needed _headphones_ ,” Jongin speaks up, so he hands him the pair he found before grabbing onto a phone case with a squishy polar bear on it, smiling at how cute it is. “Can we get these?” he questions, holding them up to the elder and looking at him expectantly.

Jongin makes a face, making him frown. “If it will make you happy,” the elder replies with a tiny sigh, eyeing them and obviously not liking it. “Can I at least have the blue one?”

“I wanted the blue,” he mumbles before looking back at the cases and perking up when he sees some he likes better. “Never mind! I want this one,” he comments, picking out a pair that have penguins on them.

“I like those better too,” Jongin replies, grabbing them from him and looking it over. “I guess you’re the shorter one,” he snorts out, making him gape and hit him on the arm.

“Not everyone can be a _giant_ ,” he huffs out, giving him a tiny glare before moving along to the checkout counter. “I’m _normal_ height.”

“Sure babe,” Jongin replies, shaking his head and making him flush. He watches as Jongin hands the teenager at the counter his card, noting it isn’t black.

“Why isn’t your card black?” he questions, not really paying attention before when Jongin pays for things.

Jongin turns and gives him a confused look before shaking his head. “Because I have a credit limit?” the alpha questions, thanking the cashier before leading him out of the store.

He frowns, “I thought all credit cards were black,” he comments, taking the phone cases from Jongin and sitting down on a bench so he can put it on his phone right away.

“ _You_ have a black card?” Jongin questions, giving him an incredulous look that has him pausing, slowly nodding his head.

“We all have one,” he replies slowly, not understanding why Jongin looks like his eyes are about to pop out of his head. “My debit card is blue but my credit card is black. I thought that’s how you told them apart.”

Jongin blinks a couple of times before he decides to grab the elders phone out of his pocket to put the other case on it. He smiles when he looks at them side by side, content with his choice.

“You mean to tell me, I’ve been paying for _everything_ when you have a _black_ card?” Jongin questions incredulously, raising his voice a bit.

He frowns, looking around before shrugging. “I don’t know why you’re getting mad at me,” he mumbles, pouting a bit and handing him back his phone.

“Kyungsoo, how much money is in your bank account?” Jongin questions quietly, sounding serious so he unlocks his phone and logs into his account and then hands the phone over to him. He at least knows he should be saying how much money he has in his bank account in public. He watches as Jongin reads over everything, gaping when the elder nearly drops his phone.

“Be careful!” he shrieks, snatching it back from him and holding it to his chest. “This is the longest a phone has lasted in a while!” he scolds.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know I married Bill Gates!” Jongin huffs out, running his hands through his hair and shaking his head. “I can’t _believe_ you were even worried about getting cut off when you have enough money in your savings to buy a fucking _island_.”

“Your dad doesn’t give you an allowance?” he questions, tilting his head and frowning when Jongin lets out a weird grumbling noise. “Well, I mean I know you work, but doesn’t he pay you?” he asks seriously.

“Not _that_ much,” Jongin replies, shaking his head and rubbing his face. “They don’t give me extra money. I have to _earn_ my paycheck.”

Kyungsoo nods, frowning a bit and looking down at his phone. “So, do you think I could buy myself some new sweatpants?” he questions, knowing he’s horrible with finances, which is one of the main reasons he did horrible in the classes he dropped.

“You could buy a _store_ full of sweatpants,” Jongin sighs out, standing up and holding his hand out. “C’mon, I’ll make sure they fit you properly,” the alpha comments slyly, making him blush.

“You’re just looking for excuses to see me naked,” he throws out, laughing when Jongin trips a little. He sighs following after the alpha, not looking forward to not being with him this weekend.

When they get home he continues to pack, putting his new headphones and sweatpants into his suitcase. He makes sure to go through his list twice making sure everything is there before he sets his things downstairs, hoping he hasn't forgotten anything important. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im looking forward to the next couple of chapters so hopefully i finish my final course work soon uwu
> 
> things will be picking up starting then uwu


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goodbye's and hello's

Kyungsoo yawns tiredly as he waits in line for customs check, leaning against Seungsoo and wanting to just sleep. He doesn’t know _why_ he thought it would be a good idea to have sex with Jongin until two in the morning. He feels sore, _everywhere_ , even his throat feels a little itchy. He woke up this morning to send Jongin off to work and felt irritated that the alpha had the nerve to look  _happy_ of all things.

He’s glad it at least relaxed the alpha who was moody when they were eating dinner. He felt great until he woke up and he was so sore. He groans when Seungsoo starts moving around and knocking into him. He glares at the elder, adjusting his jacket and making sure his turtle neck is pulled up all the way.

“What’s your deal?” Seungsoo questions him, turning towards him and looking at their parents briefly.

“I’m just a little sore,” he replies plainly, missing Jongin already. He frowns, hugging onto himself and wishing he would have worn one of his mate’s jackets. “Tired too.”

“When did you go to bed?” his dad questions, turning towards him with a frown.

He flushes, avoiding looking at his dad and keeping his head down. “Um, late, I don’t know,” he lies, shrugging and sighing in relief when they move up in line.

He goes through security and then they wait around for boarding. He sits there uncomfortably, wincing every time he moves a little too much. He shivers a bit, just thinking about _why_ he’s so sore but he clears his thoughts quickly.

By the time they’re on the plane he’s ready to sleep, eyes drooping as he curls into his seat. He yawns tiredly, watching as Seungsoo puts his bag in the overhead and then gets settled in for the short flight. He wonders if it’s even worth sleeping, knowing he’ll be woken up in about an hour.

Once they land they’re heading straight for the resort where his grandparents already are. His aunt and two uncles should be arriving the same day too along with all his cousins. He isn’t in the mood to deal with all of them. He hasn’t seen most of them since Christmas, so it’s not going to be fun when they realize he’s mated.

“Jinah noona wasn’t coming?” he questions his brother, not having seen the female beta in a long time.

Seungsoo makes a face, shaking his head before letting out a big sigh. “I broke up with her.”

He gapes, sitting up a bit and giving his brother a scolding look. “What? When? Why didn’t you tell me?” he questions, reaching over and pinching the elder harshly, hurt that Seungsoo kept it from him. They tell each other _everything_.

“She didn’t want me eating _sugar_ , what kind of psycho does that?” Seungsoo grumbles, shaking his head and making an irritated noise when he rubs his arm. “Things have been… _busy_ … Besides, you have _Jongin_ now,” his brother grumbles, his scent starting to turn sad, making _him_ sad.

“You’re still my hyung,” he replies, tugging on the elder’s arm and hugging onto it, not happy that the elder has been keeping things from him. “You can still tell me things,” he grumbles, pinching the alpha again on the side and yawning.

“I know, I just didn’t want you to worry about it. I don’t know,” Seungsoo excuses, shrugging before ruffling his hair.

“So, what now?” he questions, knowing his parents probably already know and are making plans accordingly.

“Dad says he knows a friend that has a daughter my age,” Seungsoo sighs out, shrugging again before reaching into his coat pocket and taking out a bag of squid chips. “I guess you’re lucky. You don’t have to have awkward dates with random people.”

He hums in response, resting his eyes and starting to feel nauseated at the smell of the chips. So, he sits up, clearing his throat and making sure his belt is on before they takeoff. He puts his phone on airplane mode as well before leaning away from Seungsoo and his smelly chips.

“Do you think daddy will let me take a nap when we get there?” he questions quietly, not wanting his dads to overhear him.

When they land they’re supposed to unpack and then meet his family for lunch. He’s not sure what they have planned for the day, but if it involves swimming he’s going to have to make excuses. He has several marks he doesn’t want to be made public. He’s pretty sure it would be a bit too scandalous for the resort and his grandfather.

“You _knew_ we were traveling today, why did you stay up so late?” Seungsoo questions, giving him a judging look.

He frowns, not wanting to tell the elder anything remotely close to the truth. He shrugs instead, missing his warm bed and his warm Jongin. He misses the elder so much already, feeling his bottom lip wobble a bit thinking about how he won’t get to talk to him until later tonight when he’s gotten off of work.

“Hey, don’t get all _sad_ , if you really don’t feel good I’ll talk to dad,” Seungsoo says quietly, so he nods his head, clearing his throat and giving his brother a smile before looking out the window.

He rests for a bit on the plane before he watches a new episode of his show on his phone. Luckily his timing is good and by the time they’re about to land he’s just finishing it up. He grabs his bag and follows Seungsoo out of the plane, getting into the limo with their parents and trying to keep his face impassive, cursing Jongin for insisting on not moving from the floor at one point. It really made his back sore.

Once they arrive at the resort he hangs back as his daddy checks in, looking around and hoping they still have those silk pajamas and fluffy robes. They go to the same resort every year for his grandpa’s birthday. It’s used to be where his great-grandpa set up his first hotel. It’s obviously turned into something more since then. It’s actually where his grandpa got married too.

“Here’s your room key,” he hears his dad tell him, making him twitch and look up. “Go get dressed and meet us in the dining area when you’re done.”

He frowns, taking his key and looking back up at his dad. “Um, do you think I could take a nap?” he questions hopefully, smiling a bit and feeling his cheeks heat up when his dad stares glaring suspiciously at him.

He squeaks when his dad tries reaching over to move his turtle neck down, smacking his hand away and immediately freezing afterwards. He gapes, looking up at his dad who looks just as surprised.

“I’m sorry!” he rushes out, wondering if he’s about to _die_. He scoots back a little, fighting down a blush. “I um, I just, have, um,” he blabbers, not wanting to say it out loud, _especially_ to his dad.

“You’re having sex with him,” his father accuses, making him want to drop _dead_ out of embarrassment.

He squirms a bit, not knowing what to even say and not feeling comfortable talking about it with his _dad_ of all people. He doesn’t want to deny it, because that would be stupid. But it’s not like he wants to downright say he had sex with his husband until two a.m. because he wasn’t going to see him for two whole days.

“We’re _married_ ,” he excuses, looking over at Seungsoo in hopes his brother will come over and save him but he’s looking through his phone.

He flinches when his dad lets out an irritated growl, surprising him because the elder rarely gets legitimately mad, let alone at _him_.

“Don’t act like your marriage even _means_ anything. The _only_ reason you’re married is because you wanted to be stupid and sleep with that Kim boy. Do you really think I would have let you marry him otherwise? Do you know how _embarrassing_ it is that you just went off and decided to let some stupid alpha mark you?  Your entire relationship is just one giant mistake and you’re an idiot if you think it’s more than that,” his dad snaps at him.

He blinks back his surprise, not knowing what to say to even defend himself. He’s not used to getting yelled at, he really can’t ever recall his dad getting mad. He feels himself wanting to cry, but he holds it in, knowing they’re in public.

“Why the hell would you tell him that?” he hears Seungsoo question angrily, making him flinch and put his head down, sucking in a tiny breath to stop himself from crying. “He’s _not_ stupid.”

Seungsoo doesn’t have the best temper, so he lets the alpha move in front of him, not really wanting to look at his dad at the moment. He sniffles, wiping his eyes and supposing it was just a matter of time before he _really_ got yelled at. Things were going a bit too smoothly lately.

“Of course, he’s not,” his dad rushes out, sounding apologetic but he still stays behind Seungsoo. “Kyungsoo, honey, I didn’t mean it.”

“I think you did,” he replies quietly, looking away and watching as his other dad stares at them with a frown.

He walks over calmly, already looking like he knows what’s going on. He’s not sure if he really overheard or not, but when his daddy gives his dad a hard look, the beta looks down. He’s sure the two of them have probably been talking about him and his situation, who knows if they really agree on anything. But its apparent his dad has been biting his tongue about it all and finally just snapped.

“Go take a nap and come down when you’re feeling okay,” his daddy tells him, so he nods, offering him a smile but its strained.

He looks up at Seungsoo and tries to give him a reassuring smile as well, knowing he’s probably going to get in trouble too. Not so much for defending him, but they were raised not to talk back to either of their parents, so he’s not sure how well that’s about to go over. He gives Seungsoo’s arm a tiny squeeze before he walks over towards the elevator.

He lets out a deep breath once he’s alone, rubbing his face before letting out an agitated whine. He watches the numbers go up until he’s on the 15th floor. He walks towards the right and looks at the numbers on the doors, sighing in relief when his room is in the corner of the floor. He holds the key up to the reader and then opens the door, letting out a sigh of relief when he shuts it behind him.

His luggage is already in the room and he goes over and starts to unpack his clothes, hanging things up and then going to make sure there’s enough towels. Once he’s done he goes over and untucks the bed, getting under the covers and moping. He unlocks his phone and sets up the Wi-Fi before checking his messages. He has a couple from his friends that he answers tiredly. He’s just shutting his eyes when his ringtone goes off loudly, making him flinch out of surprise. He snatches his phone, smiling when he sees Jongin’s name and picture pop up. He immediately answers, feeling himself smiling happily when he hears Jongin say hello.

“I didn’t think you would call me so soon,” he gushes, pushing his dad’s words to the back of his head, refusing to be sad about it when he’s talking to Jongin.

“I’m on my lunch break, so I just wanted to call and see if you got there okay,” Jongin tells him, sounding like he’s chewing on something. He feels his stomach grumble and he knows he should go eat with his family, but he doesn’t really want to deal with them just yet.

“Oh, we just got to the hotel a little while ago. I’m lying down in my room,” he replies, looking around for the television remote. “My back is sore,” he grumbles, frowning when he sees that it’s all the way over on the coffee table in the other part of the suite.

“Why?” Jongin questions, making him start to blush and hide himself underneath the covers

“You _know_ why,” he mumbles, embarrassed even though he’s the only one in the room.

“I’m just teasing you,” Jongin laughs out, making him blush and start pouting.

He smiles a bit just picturing the elder’s face, looking down and feeling a bit sad not being able to see it until Sunday night. He clears his throat a bit, letting out a tiny breath and trying to control himself.

“What kind of room are you in?” Jongin questions, making rustling noises over the phone that make him wince.

“Uh it’s a suite,” he replies, stifling a tiny yawn before pushing the covers off of himself and moving to sit up. “It has an actual bedroom and a living room area. There’s a nice view of the outdoor pool too,” he adds as he walks around, looking at everything.

The rooms haven’t changed too much since the last time he was there, but there have been some improvements. The furniture looks a bit more modern and the carpet feels new. He walks over into the restroom and notes the tub tiles are different too.

“Have you eaten?” Jongin questions, making him frown.

“Not yet, I’m avoiding my dad,” he replies honestly, letting out a loud sigh before going back to the room and sitting next to the mini fridge and grabbing the snacks on top of it. He smiles seeing the dark chocolate covered pomegranate and immediately opening it up.

“What happened?” Jongin asks, sounding like he’s outside from the background noise.

He sighs, chewing on his snack before swallowing and clearing his throat. “He just said something I didn’t want to hear,” he replies carefully, not wanting Jongin to worry when he has that meeting soon.

It’s not like his dad was lying when he started scolding him earlier. Jongin wouldn’t have married him if he hadn’t marked him in the first place, he already knows that. His dad only made them get married to save their image. They’re just two people that got stuck together because he had a lapse in judgement. It’s not like they’re soulmates or in love with each other. At least, Jongin isn’t in love with him.

“It’s not important,” he laughs out, clearing his throat to stop himself from getting upset about it. “I should go though, my stomach is grumbling,” he mumbles.

“Okay then, I’ll call you later tonight.”

Once he’s hung up the phone he gets off the floor and goes to the restroom, splashing his face with some water and using the restroom. He takes some Tylenol for his aches and then pockets his phone and keycard before leaving the room.

He goes to the elevator and then goes to the first floor, wondering which of his cousins are already at the hotel. He exits and goes to the right, knowing his way around well enough. He’s glad it isn’t as crowded, since it’s late March it’s still a bit too cold to really utilize all the outdoor pools. It won’t start getting packed until next month.

He walks into the dining area and immediately spots his family, mentally groaning when he sees everyone is there _except_ for him. He awkwardly walks over, seeing that his youngest uncle and wife must have just arrived since they still have their coats on. He gives them a little wave before awkwardly standing around.

When he gets close enough his cousin Gayoung spots him and gives him a once over, a frown on her face. She’s probably realizing his scent is different, hopefully it’s not a surprise to anyone though. He _really_ hopes his parents at least told them he’s mated now.

“You punk, who do you think you are finding a mate before me?” she questions, reaching over and ruffling his hair with a smirk on her face.

“ _Noona_ ,” he groans, shoving her hands away and rolling his eyes when she slings an arm around his shoulders.

“Can’t believe you really snatched yourself a _Kim_ ,” she mumbles, making his cheeks heat up and causing Yoojung to look at them with a scowl.

“Don’t act like they’re so great,” Yoojung scolds, making Gayoung scoff at her.

“No _shit_ but I’m not _blind_. Kim Jongin to boot. Kyungsoo-yah, you’re all grown up now, aren’t you?” she questions, pinching his cheeks and making him want to _die_ when she _winks_ at him.

“Well where is the infamous addition to the family?” Yoojung questions, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him expectantly.

He smiles awkwardly, “Jonginnie couldn’t come, his sister’s baby shower is tomorrow, so,” he trails off, shrugging and smiling uncomfortably when they just stare at him.

“Oh well, that’s too bad,” Yoojung replies, not sounding the _least_ bit bothered and moving to go back to where her parents are.

“Do you think you two will last until Christmas? I _really_ want to see Soohyun and Haein bully him,” Gayoung sighs out, shaking her head and adjusting her ponytail.

“Um, I _think_ so,” he replies with a frown, not seeing why they wouldn’t still be married then. He won’t get the procedure done and the reason they’re married is because Jongin didn’t want it either.  “I uh, should go say hi to grandpa,” he mumbles out, giving her a smile before walking closer to his family.

When his aunts and uncles notice him, they pause before they say hello. He does his best to keep a smile on his face, glad they aren’t asking him about his situation. Once he’s said hello he walks straight towards his grandpa who is talking to his aunt Eunwoo, the alpha spotting him and smiling.

“Um, hi auntie, hi grandpa,” he speaks up, forcing himself to smile. His grandpa looks over at him and squints a bit, his nose twitching a bit before he lets out a tiny huff. “Happy birthday,” he adds, wondering if he’s about to get yelled at some more.

“Where’s your husband?” his grandfather questions, shooing his aunt who walks away after rolling her eyes.

He walks closer, fidgeting a bit with his sweater as he smiles. “He couldn’t come. His sister’s baby shower is tomorrow. So, he had to go to that instead,” he explains.

“Is it her first child?”

He frowns, shaking his head no, not knowing why it matters. His grandfather frowns, his nose twitching again, meaning he’s annoyed.

“So, he didn’t think meeting your family was important enough to come with you,” his grandfather states plainly, crossing his arms over his chest and giving him a look.

He flushes, blinking stupidly and not knowing what to say. “Um, he _wanted_ to but…”

“It wasn’t a question,” his grandfather interrupts before shrugging, “His father has _horrible_ manners. I guess it’s to be expected. How are your studies? Your father said you should be graduating soon,” the elder alpha inquires, looking at him expectantly.

“Good!” he all but shouts, making his grandfather frown. “Um, they’re _good_. Jongin helps me with my homework sometimes, he graduated first in his class you know,” he blurts, wincing at how idiotic he sounds right now trying to convince his grandfather to like a _Kim_.

“I thought you married the little beta.”

“Um, no, that’s Jongdae, his _cousin_ ,” he explains hesitantly, wondering what exactly his daddy told his grandparents. He thought they would at least tell them _who_ exactly he married.

He takes his phone out of his pocket and pulls up his photo gallery, having enough pictures he’s stolen when Jongin isn’t paying attention. He finds a good one and then holds the phone up to show his grandpa. The elder squints before he takes the phone from him to inspect it himself.

“I assume your father’s have already scolded you so I won’t. If he ever hurts you, I’ll kill him myself. But I’m sure he already knows that,” his grandfather comments, shrugging a bit before looking to his right when his other grandfather walks over.

“He’s good to me grandpa,” he mumbles, pouting a bit and wishing the alpha were actually there so he could prove it. “His family doesn’t like me because I’m an omega, but he still let me mark him back,” he informs his grandparents, squirming a bit at admitting it out loud to them.

“Well then, I guess he’s less of an idiot than I thought, but he’s still a Kim and I don’t trust him,” his grandfather grumbles, making his beta grandfather let out a loud sigh and hit him on the arm.

“We should eat,” his beta grandfather comments, giving him a kiss on the top of his head before moving along.

He lets out a sigh of relief when they start getting situated at three different tables. He goes and sits next to Seungsoo who’s already talking to Haein about something work related. He rolls his eyes before looking over at Taeri, the beta noticing him and giving him a small smile before going back to paying attention to something Geunyoung is talking about.

He leans against Seungsoo and rests his eyes a bit, stomach grumbling as he waits for the server to bring out their food. There’s a buffet in the room across the hall that they could be going to, but considering his father _owns_ this hotel, they get everything brought to them.

“Did you take a nap?” Seungsoo questions once he’s done talking to their cousin, putting an arm around his shoulders.

“No, Jongin called me,” he replies, perking up when he spots the waiters. “I miss him.”

“Don’t ruin my appetite,” Seungsoo grumbles, making him sigh and shove the elder away.

“You’re so _annoying_ ,” he snaps, glaring at the elder and flushing when he realizes his cousins are looking at him. “Sorry,” he mumbles, crossing his arms over his chest and wishing he would have just stayed at home with Jongin.

“I was just joking,” Seungsoo replies quietly, clearing his throat before putting his napkin in his lap. “Sorry,” he adds before grabbing his fork.

He sighs, not having the patience to reply anymore. He eats his food silently, making small talk with Taeri who asks him about his new apartment, but after that he stays relatively quiet. He’s normally a bit more talkative and he wants to catch up with his cousins, but he’s not in the mood.

It’s bad enough he already misses Jongin, but to know how his dad really feels about their relationship is something he wishes he didn’t have to hear. He’s not sure how it’s going to work, if his family is so against their relationship. He doesn’t want to spend the rest of his life listening to them speak so negatively about Jongin.

The alpha may not be the best person in the world, but he treats him well. They have only known each other for a month, but they get along and Jongin takes care of him. They still have their awkward and uncomfortable moments, but it’s mostly nice.  He doesn’t have anything to really complain about so far.

Jongin is messy and a bit distant at times, but he’ll get better. At least he hopes he will. But that’s not really an issue for now. His parents and Seungsoo and Jongin’s family are an issue and he’s not sure it will get better.

He sighs tiredly, eating his salad with a frown, wishing he was at home for the millionth time that day.

 

\--

 

Jongin doesn’t sleep well Friday night. The apartment is too quiet and his bed is uncomfortably empty. Even if he usually wakes up cramped because Kyungsoo _invades_ his space of the bed, waking up alone is even more uncomfortable. He misses the younger male and glares at nothing in particular, already in a bad mood without even glancing at his alarm clock.

He lets out a frustrated groan as he reaches for his phone to check the time. He’s not too surprised that it isn’t even nine yet. He usually tries to sleep in on the weekends, but he was too restless to fall into a deep enough sleep. With a sigh he goes and checks his messages, frowning when he sees nothing from Kyungsoo.

He hesitates for a brief moment before he hits the call button, bringing the phone up to his ear and waiting. He starts to grow a bit restless the more it rings, wondering if Kyungsoo is still asleep when someone finally answers.

“Jongin, why are you awake?” Kyungsoo questions, sounding a bit too perky for it being a weekend morning.

“Why are _you_ awake?” he questions back, frowning and sitting up a bit, hugging onto a pillow and yawning.

“I swam a couple of laps in the indoor pool because I couldn’t sleep. The bed is too big and smells weird,” Kyungsoo informs him, “So, why are you awake? You weren’t tired?”

“Not really,” he lies, feeling his eyes burn a bit from the lack of sleep from the past two nights. He was running on a high yesterday, so he thought he would end up crashing last night but the bed was too empty. “Are you in your room?” he questions, wondering what the omega was wearing when he was swimming and feeling a tad bit territorial about it.

“I’m in the tub,” Kyungsoo replies easily, “It’s a jacuzzi style and they had bath bombs! The one I used had a ring inside, isn’t that cool?”

Jongin takes a deep breath, knowing he’s supposed to be paying attention to what Kyungsoo is saying but all he can picture is the omega _naked_. In a tub. He prefers hot water, so his cheeks are probably flushed.

“Jongin, are you listening?” Kyungsoo questions loudly, making him twitch.

“Of course, babe,” he lies easily, clearing his throat and wondering if he should go take a cold shower to calm himself down after this.

“Then what did I say?” Kyungsoo pesters, making him flush and laugh awkwardly.

“That you miss me?” he questions, knowing it will make Kyungsoo flustered. He can just picture the omega biting his lip and putting his head down.

“I _said_ I was thinking of getting a massage. They have a masseuse and my back still hurts.”

Jongin frowns, trying not to get irrationally jealous over the thought of someone else with their hands all over his mate. He takes a deep breath, knowing it’s not his place to dictate what the omega can and cannot do. He’s not that kind of person and he trusts Kyungsoo. He’s just upset because he misses his mate already.

“I can give you a massage,” he says stubbornly, annoyed that he’s not with Kyungsoo right now. He likes waking up next to Kyungsoo. He misses him. A lot.

“Over the phone?” Kyungsoo laughs out, lightening the mood a bit, but he still misses him. “You can give me a massage Monday.”

“What do you _mean_ Monday?” he questions. Kyungsoo is supposed to come back _Sunday_  around noon. He even planned to pick him up from the airport. It may or may not have been a surprise that he’s proud of himself for planning.

“Oh, well, they extended the trip an extra day. So, I won’t come home until Monday afternoon. I was going to tell you last night but you sounded tired,” Kyungsoo replies quietly, “Are you mad?”

“No, it’s fine. You should have fun with your family,” sighs out, shaking his head and wondering if he can manage to nap before he has to go to Junghwa’s house for the baby shower. He really doesn’t want to deal with his family today, but he has to. “I guess I won’t see you until that afternoon, I have to work,” he voices out loud, frowning.

“Oh, that’s true… I’m starting to get wrinkly, so I need to get out. Will you call me later?” Kyungsoo questions, making some noise before there’s a loud _splash_ followed by cursing and then the line goes dead rather dramatically.

Jongin blinks, processing what just happened and not being able to stop himself from _laughing_ at the fact that Kyungsoo apparently just dropped the phone in the tub. He shakes his head, running his hand over his face because it’s ridiculous but so _Kyungsoo_ that it’s funny. At least, it’s funny until he realizes that he may not be hearing from him until he goes out and buys a new phone.

He groans, flopping down onto the sheets unhappily and tosses his phone onto the bottom of the bed. With a loud sigh he gets up to get ready for the day. He showers and then eats some breakfast that mostly consists of him cursing at his cereal bowl for not being Kyungsoo’s food.

With nothing better to do he decides to head out several hours early, needing something to distract him for the time being. He has no idea what he’ll do tomorrow and the majority of Monday. He was expecting Kyungsoo back _tomorrow_ around noon, so his day is a little ruined.

By the time he gets to Junghwa’s house he’s a bit annoyed, ringing the doorbell and waiting impatiently. When his brother-in-law answers he rolls his eyes, walking past the other alpha and smiling when Rahee runs up to him.

“Uncle Jongin!” she chirps, rushing over and hugging onto his legs. “Is that for me?” she questions, looking at the bag with wide eyes.

“It’s for your brother,” he excuses, putting it on a table that looks like it’s meant for gifts before walking around with her still clinging to his legs.

“He’s not even _born_ yet, why does he get gifts?” she questions stubbornly, huffing before hopping off of him and following him to the living room.

“Good question,” he replies, crossing his arms over his chest and watching the six-year-old give him a curious look.

“Where’s the pretty boy from last time?” Rahee questions him, looking at him curiously and standing on her tip toes before flopping back down.

Jongin gives her a look, “You think he’s pretty?” he questions, which makes the six-year old’s nose scrunch up.

“I dunno,” she replies easily, shrugging her shoulders and then giving him an expectant look. “But _you_ think he’s pretty.”

“ _Kyungsoo_ , is with his family, he couldn’t come,” he explains, making Rahee roll her eyes before she lets out a huff and stomps off.

He squints his eyes at her back, wondering when she got so sassy. He sits on the couch with a little sigh, rubbing his temples. He doesn’t understand half of the things she does or says anymore. She’s confusing and bossy and he sighs when she comes back and hands him a book.

“I don’t _want_ to read to you,” he complains, getting glared at by the girl until he relents and opens the book. Then she smiles and hops onto the couch next to him excitedly.

“What are you going to do when you have your own kids?” he hears his sister question.

He looks up and frowns, watching her wobble her way into the room with a cup of ice chips. Her hair curlers are still in and she’s in her pajamas still, but her makeup is done. She’s gotten bigger since the last time he saw her, but he keeps that comment to himself.

“I’m not planning on having them to begin with,” he grumbles, watching as Rahee takes it upon herself to steal her book back and flip through it herself.

“Kyungsoo is okay with that?” Junghwa questions, sitting next to him and attempting to put on socks.

“I really don’t want to talk about kids,” he sighs out, reaching over and helping her.

“You came to a _baby shower_ ,” his sister snorts out, giving him a look. “Where is he by the way?”

“He had a family thing,” he mumbles, crossing his arms over his chest and watching as Rahee goes and starts twirling around and making her dress flare up.

“No wonder you’re grumpy,” Junghwa mumbles, munching some more on her ice. “You really like him.”

Jongin rolls his eyes, fighting down a blush and giving his sister a tiny glare. “ _Of course_ , I like him,” he snaps, letting out an irritated groan and tilting his head back to rest his head on the couch. “And I’m _not_ moody.”

“You’ve never been serious about anyone before,” Junghwa explains, shaking her cup and making too much noise for his liking. “I’m just surprised you’re already so attached to someone you met a month ago.”

“He’s really hard to _not_ like,” he defends, yawning before resting his eyes. He perks up when he feels his phone vibrate, immediately pulling it out and sighing in relief when Kyungsoo tells him he’s apparently gotten a new phone.

“You should go help Joonhyuk set up outside,” Junghwa suggests making his nose scrunch up in distaste.

“I’d rather eat dirt,” he mumbles, making Rahee start laughing.

“Uncle Jongin eats _dirt!_ ” she shrieks, giggling and pointing at him.

“You’re the most annoying little girl on the planet,” he huffs, begrudgingly getting up to help Joonhyuk.

“No, _you’re_ annoying!” she parrots, following after him like an annoying dog he didn’t ask for. “Annoying uncle Jongin! Who likes dirt!” she sings.

“You are getting _coal_ for your birthday,” he threatens, making Rahee continue to giggle.

“Because you like _dirt_ ,” she splutters, laughing before running off.

Jongin takes a deep breath, regretting not just staying in bed all day.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo walks after his cousins, keeping his eyes peeled for an electronics store, mourning the loss of his phone. He just _had_ to drop it in the tub. He curses himself for the umpteenth time that morning, hating how clumsy he is when it comes to important things. He sighs, tuning everything out and smiling when he sees a store.

He immediately breaks away from his family, heading straight for the store and looking around once he’s inside. He looks around before finding where the phones are and sighing, wondering if his parents will get mad if they see a phone on his bank statement. He usually never uses his credit card, even when he goes shopping.

Remembering yesterday’s mishap with his dad he rolls his eyes, getting the attention of the store clerk and asking for a phone in each color available. He gets an odd look from the guy but it immediately disappears when he hands him his credit card. He’s annoyed enough to not care anymore, knowing having a backup phone is a wise investment, for _him_ at least.

Once he’s done he goes and finds someplace to sit, setting his phone up and immediately making sure his phone case is on before smiling to himself. He watches as the screen turns on and goes to make sure all his apps are still there.

“Why did you buy _five_ phones?” Gayoung questions, moving to sit next to him and looking through his bag.

“Because it comes in five colors,” he replies easily, shrugging and sending a text to Jongin that he has a new phone and will call him as soon as he can.

“I know you suck at _not_ breaking things, but this seems like a cry for help,” his cousin sighs out, giving him a concerned look. “You okay?”

He blinks back his surprise, not knowing _how_ she knows he’s not in a good mood, but he’s thankful. Seeing that none of his other cousins are nearby he feels a bit better when he shakes his head. He really doesn’t want all of them knowing his business, although they probably know more than he wants them to already.

“Am I stupid for liking Jongin?” he questions seriously, not understanding _why_ his dad would even say half the things he did yesterday. He knows he messed up, but that doesn’t mean he’s supposed to hate Jongin.

He may not have gotten married for the right reasons, but that doesn’t erase the fact that he likes Jongin. _A lot_. Maybe _more_ than likes him. His dad was the one that suggested him getting married in the first place. He was content to just get to know Jongin initially. But being married to Jongin is nice. He’s happy. If he wants to have sex with his husband, that’s his business and no one else’s.

“You can like whoever you want to like. Don’t let them dictate your feelings,” Gayoung replies, flipping her hair behind her shoulders before letting out a little huff. “You just have poor taste. I can’t even count how many times I had to keep Seungsoo and Haein from killing Kim Jongin in high school. He’s a _dick_.”

Kyungsoo frowns, forgetting that Gayoung, Haein, and Yoojung went to school with Jongin too. He’s pretty sure all his older cousins went to school with Jongin’s cousins as well. He just never really paid too much attention. He’s the youngest, so by the time he entered high school everyone else had already graduated. He never had to go to school with a Kim, so the rivalry was something he never paid attention to.

“He’s nice to me,” he mumbles in Jongin’s defense, honestly not knowing what really went down between him and Seungsoo for them to hate each other so much, if _anything_. They probably have never even tried to get to know one another. “I _like_ him,” he emphasizes, letting out a tired sigh.

“Well, I for one, love to piss off people, so more power to you. He better not try and weasel his way into grandpa’s will. I’m not splitting my inheritance with a _Kim_ of all people.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, shaking his head. “Grandpa would _never_ give money to a _Kim_ ,” he reasons.

“True. But if you’re looking to piss off your dad some more, we can go shopping. I could use a couple of new Birkin bags. My birthday is coming up you know,” she informs him with a smile.

He bites his lip, standing up and wondering how much a bag could possibly cost. He hasn’t been shopping in a while and he supposes he could use more clothes. Jongin always complains about his sweatpants. He wonders if Jongin prefers for him to wear nicer clothes, wondering if it should matter to him or not.

“Okay,” he replies, “I’ll buy you a bag or whatever,” he replies, needing to do _something_ to distract himself from not having Jongin nearby. “Only if you help me carry all the bags back to the hotel.”

“This is why you’re the favorite!” Gayoung sings before pulling him into the first store she sees.

He can’t possibly empty his bank account, but he can at least make a _dent_ in it he supposes.

 

\--

 

Saturday afternoon it rains, meaning he decides to stay in his hotel room instead of going to the local clubs with his cousins. He has on a fluffy robe and comfortable socks, a bag of popcorn popped and ready for a movie. He has a face mask on and decides to order room service, craving a big bowl of chocolate ice cream with all the toppings.

He puts in the order along with a glass of juice and then browses through the movie selections. He’s not too tired, but he knows it’s going to be a long night of tossing and turning. He really should have brought something with Jongin’s scent on it, because the fabric of the sheets smells too much like detergent.

He sighs tiredly, stifling a yawn as he continues to browse through the movies. He squints, cursing himself before getting up and begrudgingly searches for his backpack for his glasses. He carefully puts them on his face, knowing he’ll have to wipe them down after he washes his face off.

When he hears someone knocking on the door he smiles, not really caring if the room service people see him so underdressed. He hums happily as he gets up, looking forward to his ice cream. He unlocks the door and then opens it up, looking up and immediately feeling his heart leap into his throat because it’s not room service. It’s _Jongin_.

“Uh, hey,” Jongin greets, giving him a tiny smile.

He blinks stupidly, taking in the alpha’s appearance. He’s in a dark green jacket with a hoodie underneath and he’s soaking _wet_. Even the tips of his hair look wet, his shoes making a squeaking noise when he shifts.

“What are you doing here?” he questions stupidly, feeling his eyes start to water because he’s a bit overwhelmed at the moment.

Jongin smiles a bit before shrugging, “I _might_ have missed you a bit more than I anticipated,” the alpha comments, clearing his throat before coughing a bit. “I’m also soaking wet, so can I come in?” he questions, making him nod and open the door wider.

“I kind of don’t have any clothes,” Jongin informs him, taking his phone out of his pocket and looking at it worriedly. “And my phone died on the plane.”

“You can use my charger,” he replies quickly, helping Jongin get out of his coat and frowning at how soaked it is. The elder couldn’t have walked from the airport all the way here, but considering he’s _soaked_ , he might have.

“Why didn’t you take a cab?” he questions worriedly, heading to the restroom to grab towels for Jongin to dry himself off on. He hands them to the alpha when he comes back out before grabbing the room phone and telling the front office he needs another robe and pajamas.

“I did, but it’s really pouring out there,” Jongin explains, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor. “You wear glasses?” he questions, making him pause what he’s doing and look up.

He blushes, although Jongin probably can’t see it underneath the pale green face mask. Jongin lifts his eyebrows in a questioning manner, making him want to _die_. He hides his face, immediately going over to the restroom and rinsing it off.

When he comes out of the restroom Jongin is just standing there with a towel around his waist as he ruffles his hair. It’s distracting and he has so many questions he wants to ask, but all he can focus on is his mate is in his hotel room half naked.

He walks over, having absolutely no control of himself as he snatches the towel out of Jongin’s hands and tosses it to the floor. He stands on his tip toes before pulling Jongin into a kiss, letting out a sigh of relief at having the elder so close to him.

“You really missed me?” he questions, whining when Jongin starts pepping kisses all over his face.

“ _A lot_ ,” Jongin mumbles before kissing him some more.

Jongin moves them so that they're closer to the bed, tugging his robe undone and then getting him out of it. He d whimpers when Jongin starts tugging on his underwear, immediately spreading his legs after Jongin lays him down. The alpha moves over him and continues to kiss him, only pulling away to kiss at both his marks that are still sensitive. He’s embarrassingly hard already, just from some kissing but Jongin smells turned on and it has an immediate effect on him no matter what. He hasn’t been around the alpha’s scent for over a day too, making it even more overwhelming to the point that he can already feel himself start to drip, his hole twitching impatiently.

“Hurry up,” he breathes out, kissing along Jongin’s jawline before moving to nibble on his ear, knowing the alpha is sensitive there.

“Be _patient_ ,” Jongin grunts, kissing along his neck before reaching his chest. His back arches off the bed when he starts sucking on his nipples, the area highly sensitive and only making him wetter.

His breath hitches when Jongin continues to move lower, kissing his stomach before reaching his cock. He whines when he kisses the tip before moving lower, confusing him as he continues to go further down. He blushes when Jongin kisses his thighs, making him instinctively try and close them.

“Jongin?” he questions, choking when he feels the elder spread legs for him and then spreading his ass.

“You’re already dripping,” Jongin mumbles, embarrassing him into hiding his face in his hands.

“You smell _good_ ,” he excuses, squeezing his eyes shut and gasping when he feels the elder’s tongue on his hole, licking a clean stripe up. His back arches completely off the bed as he feels the elder start mouthing at the area, making him grip the sheets at the new sensation.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” he whines, biting his lip and letting out a mortified whine when someone knocks on the door. He pants, trying not to squirm when Jongin holds his hips down before fucking him with his tongue, his toes curling painfully. He looks at the door worriedly, biting onto a pillow as Jongin starts fingering him, making him start to drip messily onto the bed. Jongin's fingers are longer and reach further than his own, always hitting all the right spots. He shudders when he starts to the scissor them, continuing to lap around them, the noises going straight to his lower belly and making his cock twitch and start to leak as well. 

“Jongin, the door,” he whines out, squirming and trying to move, he’s just not sure if he’s wants to move away or closer to the alpha.

“I’m _busy_ ,” Jongin replies, making him moan and bit his lip.

He whimpers when another knock sounds on the door, looking down at Jongin and trying to fight down the noises that are threatening to bubble out of his throat. It’s too much and as soon as Jongin’s starts crooking his fingers against a certain spot he comes, crying into his pillow in embarrassment.

“God, you taste _good,”_ Jongin groans out, continuing to lick away his wetness and making him twitch, oversensitive from coming so quickly. “You okay baby?” he questions, moving back up and looking at him worriedly.

He looks up at the elder, opening his mouth to reply before immediately shutting it, his pulse picking up a bit. “M’fine,” he mumbles, smiling tiredly and wrapping his arms around the elder’s shoulders. “Felt so good,” he whines, leaning upwards to kiss him. He shivers a bit, tasting himself on the elder’s tongue.

Jongin gives him a brief smile before moving to kiss around his neck, “Better than when I knot you?” he questions, making him shiver and immediately shake his head.

“Love your knot more,” he sighs out, giving Jongin a smile, “Feels so _good_ when it stretches me out, love when you come in me, do you like it too?” he questions, letting out a shaky breath when Jongin’s scent flares up, his eyes looking a bit darker.

Jongin nods his head quickly, burying his face in the side of his neck and groaning. He smiles a bit, knowing Jongin is probably getting impatient. He hasn’t even helped the poor alpha out yet, making him rub his chest soothingly.

“Hurry up and fuck me,” he whispers out, biting Jongin’s ear and shivering when the alpha growls.

He spreads his legs again when Jongin nods his head, resting his eyes a bit and moaning when he feels the tip of his cock rub against his entrance. Even if Jongin is impatient, he still goes slow, taking his time until he’s bottomed out. The stretch is barely noticeable to him at this point, considering how wet he is and how he’s already so used to the elder’s size, he really doesn’t need time to adjust.

But Jongin continues to wait before he thrusts slowly, letting out pleased groans when he squeezes around him to try and make him go faster. He rubs the alphas shoulders, letting out a loud moan when Jongin gives a particularly hard thrust that makes him move up a little on the bed. 

“You can fuck me harder if you want,” he whines out, biting his lip and feeling himself start to get fully hard again. “I’ll be a good boy and take it.”

“ _Jesus Christ_ ,” Jongin groans, giving him a tiny glare before squeezing his eyes shut and burying his face in his neck. “Stop talking or I’m going to come.”

“But I _want_ you to come,” he replies, moving his hips to match the elders pace and tilting his head back when he starts getting a bit rough. “I want you to fuck me until you knot me and fill me up,” he sighs out, biting the elder's ear and moaning loudly when Jongin growls at him.

He whimpers when Jongin starts picking up his pace, gasping when he starts hitting his sweet spot. He lets out a shriek when Jongin sits them up a bit, gasping as how much fuller he feels at the new angle and knowing he won’t last long. His back hurts a bit as it digs into the headboard, but he doesn’t pay attention to that, too overwhelmed at how much deeper Jongin is able to thrust, feeling so full and wet. He briefly wonders if anyone can hear them, letting out an embarrassingly loud moan at the thought of it. 

“Hurry up and knot me,” he whines, digging his nails into the alpha’s shoulders and attempting to try and control himself from shoving Jongin on his back and riding him until he comes. 

“You smell so _good_ ,” Jongin groans out, burying his face in the side of his neck and panting. “Let me mark you again, please, baby.”

“Only if you knot me,” he whines out, tuning out the sound of the headboard hitting the wall and feeling so close to orgasming for a second time. He doesn’t think he’ll last long enough to wait for Jongin to knot him, not with how hard Jongin is fucking him. He's so hard and he can feel himself dripping onto the elder's thighs. “Your omega wants your knot so bad, _please_ ,” he sobs out, squeezing his eyes shut as he feels himself start to tighten around Jongin's cock as he starts coming, knocking his head against the headboard.

He twitches as Jongin continues fucking him, knowing the alpha is close by the overwhelming flare in his scent. He squirms when he feels Jongin’s knot start to swell, moaning loudly as the alpha’s canines sink into his shoulder. It’s too much and he feels himself start shake a little from being over stimulated, not being able to breathe properly. He sobs once Jongin’s knot is done swelling and he can feel the alpha starting to come inside him, filling him up. He has to hit Jongin lightly with a whine when the alpha doesn't stop licking at his mark.

“Shit,” Jongin groans out, “Baby are you okay?” he questions worriedly, adjusting him so he’s completely in his lap, rubbing his back and trying to soothe him by nosing along his neck.

He swallows, feeling himself lightly shaking as he nods his head. “I’m okay,” he croaks out, feeling completely breathless and like he could use a nice warm bath and a full day’s rest. “I’m good, feel good, tired,” he rambles, clinging onto Jongin tiredly.

“I was too rough, shit, Kyungsoo I’m sorry,” Jongin apologizes, sounding paranoid.

He smiles, pulling back enough and rubbing their noses together tiredly. “You weren’t,” he reassures the alpha, “I _liked_ it,” he mumbles. He stares at the elder, feeling his heart give a tight squeeze just looking at how Jongin is worried about him.

“Are you sure?” Jongin questions, continuing to rub his lower back. “I kind of got carried away.”

He nods, still trying to catch his breath a bit. He shivers when Jongin adjusts them a bit to a more comfortable position. “Jongin,” he mumbles, looking at the elder and knowing he’s an idiot for thinking what he’s thinking.

“Yeah?” Jongin questions, looking at him worriedly.

He laughs, shaking his head and looking away. “I _really_ missed you,” he sighs out, smiling when Jongin kisses him on the cheek.

“Missed you too.”

 

\--

 

Jongin eats his burger in silence, watching as Kyungsoo reaches over and steals a couple of his fries. He gives him a little glare, getting a smile in return. It’s probably a bit too late to be eating, but he doesn’t care. The plane served a salad of all things for dinner and he’s pretty sure sex counts as a workout, so he’s understandably starving.

After he finally managed to convince Kyungsoo to let him get out of the bed, they discovered a bowl of melted ice cream outside the door. There was also a pair of pajamas and a robe for him, but he’ll have to go shopping tomorrow at some point.

“Did Junghwa like the blanket?” Kyungsoo questions, sitting up and continuing to steal more fries from him. 

He nods, “She said it was cute,” he replies, taking another bite and letting out a tiny sigh. “Did you go shopping?” he questions, looking at all the bags that are stacked up on the couch and wondering how many more versions of the same sweatpants Kyungsoo bought.

“Earlier today,” Kyungsoo confirms, letting out a tiny yawn. “Bought you a sweater. It’s pink.”

“Really?” he questions, a bit surprised that Kyungsoo actually got him something.

“I bought the same one so we can match,” Kyungsoo informs him with a blush, smiling a bit before pulling the blanket up to his nose.

“Thank you,” he replies, feeling a tad bit awkward. “I kind of just ended up driving to the airport after the party, so I just had my wallet. Got stuck sitting next to a crying baby too,” he informs the omega.

“They let crying babies in first class?” Kyungsoo questions, his brows furrowing.

“I was in the economy section,” he replies, feeling just as confused as Kyungsoo looks.

“Why?” Kyungsoo questions, giving him an odd look. “Was there no more room in first class?”

“I don’t know,” he replies, shaking his head and eating another bite of his burger. “First class is a waste of money. Why would I spend extra when I’m going to be on the plane for an hour?”

“I guess that makes sense,” Kyungsoo mumbles, moving to lie on his back and staring up at the ceiling with a concentrated look on his face.

He shrugs, finishing up his food and letting out a tired yawn, wincing when he looks at the alarm clock near the bed and seeing it’s well past midnight. He’s pretty sure his stomach is going to be upset in the morning from eating so late. He tiredly turns off the lights to the room, keeping the lamp on before lying back down.

“I know we didn’t have a real wedding, but, when you have time, could we have a honeymoon?” Kyungsoo questions, turning to face him and giving him a hopeful look.

He blinks back his surprise, chewing on the inside of his cheek and not wanting to make any promises he can’t keep. But Kyungsoo looks happy just thinking about it, so he stupidly nods his head, mentally cursing when Kyungsoo beams at him before reaching over and kissing him.

“Where would you want to go?” he questions, trying to rack his brain for a time he would even be able to take a vacation. His dad is still pissed at him for missing work from his rut, he’s pretty sure if he requested any more time off he’d get demoted and his paycheck cut.

“I’m not sure, maybe Paris, Sehun went with his grandparents once and he brought back pictures. They were so pretty,” Kyungsoo rambles, looking way too excited so he doesn’t even say anything, just listens. “Or Hawaii? But I think that’s really cliché. We could go to Japan too, I don’t really know. We don’t have to go right away! I know you’re busy, but eventually, we’ll go, right?” Kyungsoo questions, giving him a worried look.

“Yeah, of course,” he replies, forcing himself to smile. “We can talk about it later on.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo replies, smiling before his brows start furrowing and he looks confused. His nose twitches a bit before he starts smelling worried.

“You okay?” he questions, reaching over and tugging Kyungsoo closer to him.

“My nose, I dunno, I think I’m tired,” Kyungsoo mumbles, moving to lie down on his chest with a loud sigh.

“I’m exhausted,” he confesses, reaching over and turning the lights off all the way. “You better not steal the comforter in the middle of the night,” he warns tiredly, running his fingers through the omega’s hair.

“M’kay,” Kyungsoo mumbles sleepily, falling asleep within five minutes, making him realize he must really have it bad if he’s even missed his snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im.........tired af.......so yeah imma go to bed


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pink sweaters and mud baths

Jongin wakes up with the feeling of being watched, which is unsettling. He has a brief moment of confusion where he forgets where he is, but then quickly remembers he’s in Jeju. He frowns a bit and then cracks an eye open, waiting for his vision to adjust before he spots Kyungsoo. The younger male is just lying there and staring at him, his cheeks starting to look a bit red when he presumably realizes he’s been caught.

“Good morning,” Kyungsoo whispers, giving a smile before tugging the blankets up to his nose.

He makes a noise in acknowledgement, not really a morning person to give a reply. He stretches a bit before clearing his throat, wishing he had a glass of water. He looks around for a clock and spots one on the bed stand on Kyungsoo’s side of the bed. It’s nearly ten, which isn’t the least bit surprising. He’s not even sure what time they fell asleep last night.

All he knows is that he’s currently in a pair of silk pajama pants and he has no idea where the top is. He only managed to put pants on last night before he fell asleep, that much he remembers at least.

He sighs before moving to sit up, stifling a yawn and stretching some more. The bed is ridiculously soft and he honestly doesn’t feel like getting up for the rest of the day. But he’s sure Kyungsoo will want him to meet his family, so he kind of has to do that.

He rubs his eyes before looking around to try and figure out where he put his phone, knowing he probably has loads of messages waiting for him. He vaguely remembers putting it on the charger before he showered, with Kyungsoo, he just can’t remember where he plugged it in. He sighs before he begrudgingly gets out of bed to look for it.

“Um, everyone already ate breakfast, my dad came up earlier looking for me. He’s not happy you’re here,” Kyungsoo speaks up, distracting him from searching for his phone.

He looks back over at the bed, the omega now sitting up with the blanket resting in his lap. He’s glad Kyungsoo is at least clothed, hoping he was when his father apparently came to their room.

“He hates me, so is that really surprising?” he questions, not the least bit bothered about Kyungsoo’s father’s mood. He didn’t come all the way to Jeju for anyone other than his husband, and that’s it. He didn’t need anyone’s approval to come see his husband either.

“Well, um I guess not,” Kyungsoo replies, shrugging his shoulders before letting out a loud sigh. “Do you want to order food?” the omega questions, looking at him expectantly.

He nods his head and then goes towards the television, finally remembering where he put his phone to charge. He grabs it and winces at the amount of notifications, half from his siblings and the other half from his friends. He has a couple from his dad that he ignores and some emails he starts reading as he walks back to the bed.

“Do you want me to order for you?” Kyungsoo questions, making him look up to see the omega with a menu in his hands and the hotel phone in his lap.

“Sure,” he replies, not really paying too much attention since he has an email telling him there’s a board meeting on _Tuesday_. They just had one on _Friday_ , so it doesn’t make any sense and he immediately texts Joohyun to see if he messed up his schedule somehow.

He gets back into bed and then waits for her to message back, knowing she’s bound to be awake already. He’s even more confused when she replies and apparently was going to ask _him_ about it at some point today. He frowns, wondering if he should call his dad or just wait to see what it’s about two days from now.

“You like me, right?” Kyungsoo questions, completely surprising _and_ confusing him.

He looks up and stares, noting that Kyungsoo doesn’t seem sad or worried. He’s just staring at him expectantly, his scent not even indicating any sort of real emotion other than genuine curiosity. He just doesn’t understand _why_.

“I thought we already had this conversation,” he replies slowly, his brows furrowing in confusion. “ _Of course_ , I like you. Why are you asking?” he questions back, handing him the menu.

Kyungsoo shrugs, looking away and down at the menu in his hands. “My dad said some things yesterday, it doesn’t matter. I just, wanted to hear you say it, that’s all.”

Jongin frowns, wanting to ask exactly what _things_ his father said to him, but he doesn’t want Kyungsoo to start getting upset. He does feel a bit annoyed that everyone seems to be telling him things about their relationship. Kyungsoo is sensitive, a bit insecure, but mostly very naïve about a lot of things. He’s never even been in a real relationship, so it can’t be easy for him being married and having so many people be so _vocal_ about _hating_ their relationship.

“I _like_ you,” he reiterates, letting out a tired sigh before leaning over and giving the omega a kiss. “Don’t worry about it. I want the ham and egg breakfast sandwich,” he tells Kyungsoo, not wanting him to dwell too much on his disapproving parents.

“Okay, do you want hash browns?” Kyungsoo questions, looking back at the menu with a concentrated look on his face.

“Sure,” he replies before getting up to go use the restroom.

By the time he comes back Kyungsoo has already ordered their food and is rummaging through the closet for something to wear. He isn’t the least bit surprised when the omega picks a sweater and jeans combination, used to his usual choice of clothing. He sighs as he gets handed a pink sweater, looking down at Kyungsoo who is giving him an expectant smile.

“I don’t even have pants…. or _underwear_ for that matter,” he comments as he puts the sweater on, surprised that it actually fits perfectly.

“I can tell,” Kyungsoo replies, turning red when he gives him a look. “I um, just mean, I can _see_ , ugh, never mind,” the omega rushes out before heading towards the restroom smelling embarrassed.

He snorts before going back to their bed, lying down and continuing to mess with his phone. When Kyungsoo comes out of the bathroom he's all dressed for the day. He’s even wearing the matching pink sweater he bought and his glasses. He wants to protest, because it’s _really_ not his style to have matching clothes, but he also got sucked into having a matching phone case so he doesn’t really have a choice at this point.

A knock on the door has him frowning, confused because room service can’t possibly be _that_ quick. He sits up a bit, his nose twitching uncomfortably when he realizes it’s Seungsoo at their door, which only annoys him. He hears the other alpha briefly before the door is closed and Kyungsoo is coming back into the main room, a pair of pants in his arms.

“ _No_ ,” he states plainly, eyeing the jeans with distaste and _refusing_ to put them on. They’re Seungsoo’s, he doesn’t even want to _touch_ them.

Kyungsoo immediately deflates, continuing to walk over towards him with the pants in his hands.

“But, you can’t meet my grandpa in _pajamas_ ,” Kyungsoo protests, letting out a loud sigh and giving him a tiny glare. “You _have_ to wear nice pants. First impressions are _very_ important.”

Jongin groans, eyeing the pants with a scowl before he holds his hands out impatiently, annoyed. He ignores Kyungsoo’s triumphant little smile as he grabs them and then heads to the restroom. He doubts they will be comfortable, because he’s a bit taller than Seungsoo is and he’s pretty sure their waists are _not_ the same size.

He still doesn’t have any underwear, which makes them even _more_ uncomfortable and he makes it known when he comes out of the restroom. He gives Kyungsoo a tiny glare as he goes to join him at the table, glad that at least breakfast is ready.

“Are you mad?” Kyungsoo questions over a spoonful of oatmeal.

“No,” he lies, grabbing his sandwich and taking a bite before grabbing his fork to eat his hash browns.

“You look mad,” Kyungsoo mumbles, frowning a bit and stirring his oatmeal before eating another spoonful. “Your scent is weird though. So, I can’t tell.”

“I’m _annoyed_ ,” he clarifies, eyeing the omega as he continues to eat his breakfast. “Your brother is _not_ the same size as me,” he grumbles, grabbing his cup of orange juice. “If I’m going to have to wear your brother’s clothes tell him to lose a couple of pounds.”

“Seungsoo eats a lot when he’s stressed,” Kyungsoo informs him, sprinkling more sugar and cinnamon on his food. “He’s been really busy with work, he’s been having to travel a lot. Do you have to travel for work?” he questions, looking up at him expectantly.

He shakes his head, “Not really.”

“Do you get vacations?” Kyungsoo asks, grabbing his cup of coffee and blowing on it gently so that it starts to steam up his glasses. It’s distracting, because it’s _cute_. He’s not used to Kyungsoo wearing glasses either.

“Nope,” he finally replies, shaking his head and grabbing his fork. “Haven’t gone on vacation since I was a teenager,” he adds, trying to remember _where_ his mother took him and his sisters but drawing up blank.

As soon as he started university he took classes, even during the summer. As soon as he finished school he started interning with his dad and then he was a real employee. Everyone has vacation days, but they also aren’t going to be handed a company once their parents retire, like he is, so he doesn’t use them.

“My family takes a two-week long vacation every summer,” Kyungsoo speaks up, staring at his oatmeal with a concentrated look on his face. “I guess I won’t see you then, since you have to work.”

Jongin frowns, not knowing if he can last _two weeks_ without Kyungsoo when he barely managed a _day_ without him.

“I could try and go,” he offers, wondering what his father would say if he were to ask. He probably would tell him no, or tell him he would have to work from his laptop. So, it wouldn’t really be a vacation.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to. You and Seungsoo would just fight the entire time anyways,” Kyungsoo dismisses, his tone a bit too neutral for him to figure out if he’s being passive aggressive about it or not.

“Since when do you wear glasses?” he questions, smirking a bit when Kyungsoo starts to blush, fidgeting with his frames nervously.

“I’ve had them since I was little, I just don’t like wearing them all the time. But my eyesight has been pretty bad lately, so I brought them. Do they look bad?” Kyungsoo questions, fidgeting with them some more.

They look _cute_ , but he feels a bit embarrassed thinking it. He doesn’t think he can say it out loud.

“They look fine,” he replies, frowning when Kyungsoo reaches over and steals some of his hash browns without asking. “You don’t like wearing contacts?”

Kyungsoo scrunches up his nose and shakes his head, “They feel too weird. I didn’t like them when I tried.”

“Contacts are easier than glasses,” he comments, not having owned a pair of glasses since he was in middle school. He hated wearing them, especially since he did sports a lot of the time.

Kyungsoo looks up at him, a confused little pout on his lips. “You wear contacts?” he questions seriously, making _him_ confused.

“How did you not know that?” he questions, blinking a couple of times and gaping when Kyungsoo starts blushing. “What did you think the contact solution in the restroom was for? Decoration?”

“I never paid attention,” Kyungsoo mumbles, putting his head down a bit and shrugging.

“It’s not a big deal,” he comments when he notices Kyungsoo’s mood has completely dropped, _yet again_ , making him wish he wasn’t so sensitive about everything.

“We don’t really know each other,” Kyungsoo replies quietly, messing with his food and frowning. “I don’t know you really well I guess.”

Jongin frowns, feeling a bit uncomfortable at where the conversation is going. He clears his throat and takes a bite of his food, contemplating what to even reply with. He can’t argue that they _do_ know each other well, because they don’t. They’ve only known each other for a month, it’s not enough time for them to know every little detail about one another. He sighs, deciding to just continue eating his food in silence and not comment on it.

 

\--

 

After they eat breakfast he manages to convince Kyungsoo to head towards the shopping center so he can buy himself new pants. He trashes the ones that belonged to Seungsoo, despite Kyungsoo scolding him for it. When they get back to the hotel he begrudgingly lets Kyungsoo lead them to where the Do’s are supposed to be having lunch.

Kyungsoo leads him to an area of the first floor with less people, which he’s thankful for. The hotel is beyond nice as he looks around, the staff even looking prim and proper walking about. The only people in the area are apparently Kyungsoo’s family, because the omega gives a little wave before moving towards them.

He looks over the tables, immediately feeling paranoid when he recognizes one of them. He goes still in his spot, making Kyungsoo stumble a bit and look back at him worriedly when doesn’t move to follow.

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo questions, turning and looking at him with a frown.

He groans when he gets noticed, looking down at Kyungsoo apologetically. “You’re related to Soohyun?” he questions, wanting to go back up to the room to avoid the incoming conflict. He completely forgot about Kyungsoo’s cousins he went to school with along with Seungsoo.

“Soohyun hyung is my cousin, yes,” Kyungsoo replies, looking confused and starting to pout.

He lets out a deep sigh, running his hands over his face and _not_ wanting to deal with this. “Don’t hate me,” he groans out, getting a confused look but he doesn’t really have time to explain because Seungsoo along with two of his cousins walk up to them.

“When did _you_ get here?” Seungsoo questions, giving him a little glare that he ignores, more concerned about the glare Soohyun is giving him. He looks _pissed_.

“Last night,” he replies carefully, sparing a glance at Soohyun and waiting for him to start trying to kill him. “So _nice_ to see you all again,” he says sarcastically, eyeing Haein because while he never had any real issue with him, he’s pretty sure the other alpha helped Seungsoo play a couple of pranks on him in high school.

They _all_ went to high school together and well, it wasn’t the best moments of his life. High school for all of them consisted of trying to outdo one another and a number of pranks and almost fights. It was all _very_ childish, he can realize that now, but his teenage self was a bit more uncontrollable.

He was, to put is nicely, an _asshole_ to every Do he ever had the displeasure of being around. Even the girl, Yoojung, wasn’t immune to his snarky remarks, although he never did anything _horrible_ to her. He did plenty of horrible things to the boys though, but in his defense, they did shitty things to him too.

“You all know each other already, so um, maybe we should just go eat,” Kyungsoo speaks up, looking very confused and out of place and he feels bad, because this is _not_ going to go well.

“I agree with Kyungsoo, grandpa is hungry,” Haein speaks up, smiling uncomfortably, like always. He was probably the only one to ever try and maintain the peace. He wasn’t very good at it.

“Yeah, I agree with him. No need to get reacquainted,” he agrees, eyeing the other two and waiting for them to speak.

“You owe me an apology,” Soohyun states a little too calmly, his scent flaring up into something hostile that has him instinctively moving Kyungsoo away and closer to him.

“We _really_ don’t need to get into this right now,” he groans out, not really wanting to cause a scene or make Kyungsoo aware of anything that’s just going to hurt his feelings.

“What are you talking about?” Kyungsoo questions, frowning and crossing his arms over his chest, looking at them all with a confused furrow of his brows. “What did you do?” the omega questions, looking up at him and starting to smell worried.

“Go ahead and tell him,” Seungsoo replies, giving him a pointed look that _irritates_ him.

He lets out a frustrated growl, squeezing his eyes shut and feeling horrified that he really has to bring this up, several years later, in front of his mate. But if he doesn’t say it himself they _will_. He’s not sure which would be worse, so he might as well just say it. He just knows Kyungsoo isn’t going to be happy about it.

“I made out with his boyfriend in high school,” he says carefully, not daring to look at Kyungsoo. “Twice.”

“ _Twice?_!” Soohyun shouts, obviously surprised making him wince.

“Dude, I thought you _knew_ ,” he replies, sparing Kyungsoo a glance and immediately feeling horrible. “It was high school, I was _sixteen_ ,” he excuses, not wanting Kyungsoo to _hate_ him for it. “Besides, it’s not my fault your boyfriend was so willing to cheat on you,” he directs to Soohyun.

“You don’t go making out with people you _know_ are in relationships, _asshole_ ,” Soohyun snaps, looking ready to reach over and strangle him.

He bites his tongue, fighting the urge to continue to defend himself because if he does, it won’t end well. He doesn’t want to cause a scene or manage to make Kyungsoo hate him. He may not have the best temper, but he knows the Do men and they’re _worse_. He’s not surrounded by anyone who would really jump to his defense either.

“Again, I _really_ don’t want to get into this right now,” he states sternly, looking at Kyungsoo who is still just standing there with a look on his face that doesn’t sit well with him. “It’s been like eight years. Let it go.”

Soohyun lets out an agitated noise, looking ready to reach over and strangle him. Seungsoo looks like he’s just waiting for it to happen. Haein is the only one that looks concerned.

“I think you three should go sit down, because you’re starting to piss me off,” Kyungsoo speaks up, giving his older cousins and his brother a look.

He blinks back his surprise, looking up at the other alpha’s who look just as surprised. Haein looks apologetic and immediately moves to go back to the table, grabbing Soohyun by the arm and dragging him away. Seungsoo lingers a bit, giving Kyungsoo a worried frown before glaring at _him_. The other alpha lets out an irritated groan before he stomps off back to the table.

He looks down at Kyungsoo and clears his throat, really hating the uncomfortable silence. He shifts on his feet a bit, freezing when Kyungsoo finally looks at him. The omega doesn’t look mad, but he certainly doesn’t look happy either. His scent is also frustratingly closed off, not really indicating what he’s feeling at the moment.

“Don’t hate me,” he rushes out, giving him an apologetic look. “I was a stupid teenager.”

Kyungsoo gives him a tiny smile, “I could never hate you,” he mumbles, biting his lip and looking away from him. “It’s just, I know you’ve been with other people before me, I just, don’t like it. I don’t want to hear about it, because the thought of you with someone else makes me want to cry, so just,” Kyungsoo trails off, looking _sad_.

He frowns, pulling Kyungsoo towards him and getting pissed when he starts crying. If he didn’t have to comfort him he would go over and _finally_ kick Do Soohyun’s ass. He pulls away and lifts Kyungsoo’s face, not liking the fact that he’s crying at all. He wipes his tears away with a frown, leaning down and kissing him, not really caring if his family is watching.

“I’m all yours,” he promises, letting Kyungsoo cling to him as he starts sniffling. “Don’t cry, please?”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo sniffles, nodding his head and wiping his nose on his sleeves and sniffling some more.

He sighs, looking up and making sure to send Soohyun a glare before schooling his face when he sees an older alpha walking up to them that is presumably Kyungsoo’s grandfather. He clears his throat, eyeing the elder and keeping a protective arm around Kyungsoo. His husband seems to sense the other male and sniffles before turning around.

“Hi grandpa, sorry I took too long,” Kyungsoo apologizes, which makes the other alpha let out a disgruntled noise.

“They’re more worried about eating right away than I am,” the alpha comments, pursing his lips and squinting at him. “This is your husband?” he questions, looking down at Kyungsoo who nods quickly.

“Um, grandpa, this is Jongin,” Kyungsoo introduces, turning around and pulling him forward, “He got here last night,” the omega trails off, biting his lip and looking at him with a confused frown.

“You look like your father,” the alpha tells him with a little frown, crossing his arms over his chest and staring him down, which is unsettling.

“Thank you,” he replies carefully, looking between Kyungsoo and the alpha with a frown.

“It wasn’t a compliment.”

“Grandpa!” Kyungsoo whispers, squirming a bit and looking up at him apologetically.

“Well then sorry for my genetics?” he questions, making Kyungsoo pinch him and let out a little whine.

“He’s funny,” Kyungsoo’s grandfather states plainly, not a hint of a smile on his face that intimidates him a bit. “I’ll talk to him alone now.”

He freezes, blinking a couple of times and watching the elder alpha. He looks down at Kyungsoo and frowns at how panicked he looks. His scent is sending out all sorts of distressed signals that make him want to tell the other alpha no, but, he knows he can’t do that.

“Okay,” he replies, ignoring Kyungsoo’s shocked look. When Kyungsoo lets out a tiny whine he sighs, looking down at the omega with a smile. “I’m not a baby, I’ll be fine,” he reassures his husband, leaning down and giving him a quick peck on the cheek before gently pushing him in the direction of his family.

Kyungsoo turns around and gives him a petulant look before he lets out a tiny whine. “Be nice, grandpa, please?”

Jongin watches as Kyungsoo begrudgingly goes and sits down at a table with his cousins, keeping his eyes on him the entire time. He’s moping, which is a little cute but he can’t concentrate on it too much. Especially not when Kyungsoo’s grandfather clears his throat.

He looks over at the older alpha, seeing the slight resemblance to Kyungsoo. It’s the eyes, he thinks, and the paler skin tone. The eldest Do has completely silver hair and he looks a bit younger than his age, but he’s still obviously not so young anymore. Although, he does seem to be fit for an older man.

“I don’t think you’re good enough for him,” the alpha states, making him frown but it’s not _that_ surprising, so he keeps his mouth shut. “But I’m sure you already know that.”

Jongin gives a short nod, assuming as much before he even got there. He clears his throat a bit and coughs, hoping it doesn’t manage to piss the alpha off. He’s not looking for approval, but he certainly doesn’t want to give the man a reason to make his life hell.

“I would never treat him badly,” he defends. He expects them to hate him because he’s a Kim, but what he doesn’t want is for them to assume he wouldn’t treat Kyungsoo well. Regardless of the circumstances, he’s his _mate_ and he’d be an idiot not to adore him already.

“I never said you would. Regardless of your lineage, I don’t think you’re good enough for him. No one is.”

“Oh,” he replies dumbly, not knowing if he should be offended or relieved that apparently Kyungsoo is just part of a highly overprotective family.

“The fact that you let him mark you back makes me assume you aren’t as big of a bigot as your grandfather, but I still don’t trust you. Your family’s dirty laundry isn’t yours to sort out, at least _not yet_ ,” the alpha states plainly, giving him a hard look and then _glaring_ at him.

“You and I both know how your grandfather feels about omega’s. So, I’ll say this _once_. I do not like my family being disrespected and I _especially_ don’t like bigots who think they’re better than others. So, if I were you, I’d be on your _best_ behavior, is that clear?” the man questions sternly, his scent a bit overbearing and a little terrifying if he’s being honest with himself.

He finds himself frowning, sniffling a bit and really hating how he instinctively won’t argue with the man. The eighty-year-old isn’t bigger, he isn’t stronger, but he’s an _alpha_ , one he knows he has no real say over. He clears his throat and nods once, not opening his mouth and not even thinking about actually arguing.

“Good. Now, we should go eat,” the alpha comments, having the audacity to _smile_ at him and pat him on the shoulder roughly.

He frowns, slowly following after him and going to sit next to Kyungsoo who is looking all sorts of worried. The omega gives him a little pout when he sits down, immediately grabbing his arm and holding onto it despite the fact that there’s a plate of food in front of them both.

“Kyungsoo, I’m _fine_ ,” he says quietly, not really knowing how to deal with the omega worrying so much over him. He clears his throat a bit before reaching for the orange juice, cursing the weather. “Eat your food,” he instructs, removing Kyungsoo from his arm and getting an offended look.

“Okay,” Kyungsoo relents, letting out a loud sigh and moving to start eating his lunch.

He stifles a yawn, pulling Kyungsoo’s chair closer to him and focusing on his own plate. He looks up only briefly and spots a female beta that he assumes is Taeri. She was a year ahead of him in school, so he never really interacted with her. She kept to herself and was always in the library from what he recalls. She’s probably the only one he didn’t bother.

He gives her a questioning look when she keeps staring for longer than what he deems necessary. Her face remains impassive the entire time as she looks between him and Kyungsoo, which is highly uncomfortable.

“I’m in the room next to yours. So maybe tonight you two could be more courteous and keep the noise down,” she states rather plainly before smiling and going back to eating her food.

“Well, my appetite is gone, see you all during dinner,” Seungsoo announces, shoving his plate away from himself before getting up and leaving.

He winces when Kyungsoo splutters his food out of his mouth, looking downright mortified and starting to cough loudly as he chokes. He sighs as reaches over and pats his back before looking up and giving her a little glare. If she wants to be annoying, he can be even more annoying.

“What were we doing that could have possibly caused _so_ much noise?” He questions Kyungsoo, getting another mortified look.  

Jongin chews on his fruit, looking up at Taeri and tilting his head. “Was he really _that_ loud? What was he saying?” he questions, lifting a brow at her and feeling accomplished when her entire face turns red.

“I _hate_ you,” she announces before she grabs her plate and moves tables, but not without giving him a sneer.

Jongin shrugs, taking another bite of food and looking at Kyungsoo who is sinking in his chair.

“I didn’t think you were loud,” he comments before looking at the rest of the table who all slowly get up and move.

“You’re _horrible_ ,” Kyungsoo whines, looking over worriedly at his cousins before hiding his face in his hands.

“You should be louder tonight,” he replies, laughing when Kyungsoo throws his napkin at him.

 

\--

 

Part of Kyungsoo’s family being at a resort means they all actually participate in family events to spend time together. The resort hosts a lot of people that are on vacation, especially rich families. It’s big enough to have its own indoor poor along with a gym and bowling alley, not to mention indoor and outdoor volleyball courts, a spa, and even a lazy river that goes around the entire resort.

The family decided on bowling after lunch, much to his disappointment. He really didn’t want to bowl, because he’s not good at it and he hates it. But the minute he declined Kyungsoo’s grandfather gave him a stern look and he was forced to take the decision back. The only good thing is that he’s on a team with Kyungsoo.

He puts in the bare minimum for his turns though, not really caring if they win or lose. It’s currently Haein’s turn, the other alpha on their team along with his fiancée and Gayoung. Their opposing team consists of Taeri, Soohyun and his current boyfriend, Seungsoo, and Yoojung. Everyone else are in different lanes and he’s glad that Kyungsoo’s parents and grandparents are on the furthest lane from them.

He fights the urge to take out his cell phone, having been told _multiple_ times that electronics are off limits when its family time. It’s _stupid_ and he would much rather be checking his emails than listening to Gayoung go on and on about some beta she’s been talking to.

She talks _too_ much and is slowly starting to get on his nerves. She’s loud and hasn’t stopped talking since she sat down next to Kyungsoo. He takes a deep breath and tries his best to ignore her, but he can’t. His annoyance must be starting to show because he feels Kyungsoo grab his hand and link their fingers, giving his hand a tiny squeeze.

He’s relieved when she goes quiet, letting out a tiny sigh before she lets out a loud _“Aw,”_ making him look up to see what she’s fawning over. He rolls his eyes when it’s a toddler bowling with his family. He even has on bowling shoes as they help him push the ball onto the lane.

He feels Kyungsoo tense up when Gayoung asks Haein’s fiancée about when they plan to start having kids. The two apparently want to start right away, which is what most married people do from what he’s heard. He’s not sure what position Haein is within the company, but he probably would have no problems taking off of work if they did have a kid within the next two years.

They apparently want a big family, which he doesn’t understand _at all_. One kid is enough to drive anyone insane, with all the feeding and diaper changing and temper tantrums. Why people would willingly go through with having more than one makes no sense to him. If Haein’s fiancée really wants to have _six_ , then he hopes she doesn’t have a demanding job and is ready to be changing diapers for the next half of her life.

“What about you two?” he hears Gayoung question, making him officially hate her.

He tries to keep his face and scent impassive, not wanting to alert any of them of his uneasiness about the whole conversation. He thinks to give a generic response, that they haven’t discussed it yet or they’re going to wait for a while, but Kyungsoo beats him to it.

“We haven’t talked about it yet,” Kyungsoo mumbles, clearing his throat and shrugging.

“I thought you wanted kids before you were thirty though?” Gayoung questions the omega, making him look down in surprise, because its news to him.

“I um did, but I’m not sure anymore,” Kyungsoo replies uncomfortably, “I still have to finish school and I need to start working and Jongin works! A lot! He’s busy a lot. So, um, yeah,” the omega trails off, nearly cutting off the circulation to his hand.

“I think we lost,” Haein thankfully interrupts, sitting down with a loud sigh. Jongin looks up at the board and winces at the score.

“Seungsoo always wins,” Gayoung grumbles, rolling her eyes before looking back at them. “If you have kids before _him_ , it would probably piss him off. Just a thought,” she says before getting up and heading towards her brother.

Jongin watches them interact briefly before looking down at Kyungsoo who is still holding onto his hand tightly.

“You want kids before you’re thirty?” he questions quietly, glad that everyone else seems to be talking amongst themselves about what they’re going to do next. He’s not sure when he’ll actually be alone with his husband next, so he appreciates the brief privacy.

Kyungsoo twitches before looking up at him with wide eyes. “Oh, um, I _did_ …,” he trails off, looking away and shrugging a bit. “My dad had three miscarriages, one before Seungsoo and two before me. So, I wanted to start trying as soon as I got married, but I can wait! I mean, _if_ we even have any. It’s probably not even a good idea to try, I may not be able to, and you don’t want them, so it’s okay,” Kyungsoo rambles on before giving him a brief smile and going silent.

“Oh, okay,” he replies quietly, feeling a bit overwhelmed and not knowing what the appropriate thing to say is to a response like _that_.

He sits there awkwardly when Kyungsoo gets called over by one of his cousins to discuss things. He tries not to think too much about the previous conversation, knowing there’s still plenty time to discuss it further, hopefully at a way later time. He really wants to prolong having a real conversation about it as long as he can at least.

“They want to go swimming,” Kyungsoo informs him, a tiny frown on his lips as he stands in front of him. “But, I want to get another massage. My back is a little sore.”

“A massage,” he replies slowly, not liking the idea at all.

“The masseuse here is really good. He said I have a lot of knots in my back from stress. They have acupuncture too! Do you want to try it with me?” Kyungsoo questions excitedly.

“Acupuncture?” he sighs out, not really wanting a bunch of tiny needles on his face, but Kyungsoo looks excited about it.

“They also have hot rock massages, it’s relaxing. Afterwards we can get sushi! Or pizza!”

He sighs as he nods his head, letting Kyungsoo pull him up and drag him away from his family. He gets glared at by Seungsoo and Soohyun, but he ignores them. Kyungsoo’s grandfather just glances at them but doesn’t give him any judging looks, which he’s surprised about.

The spa area of the resort is apparently on one of the bottom floors with the underground indoor pool, so he lets Kyungsoo lead him to an elevator. He gets in and then goes to stand in the corner, confused at his husband’s sudden cheerful mood. He watches curiously as Kyungsoo starts humming to himself as he pushes the correct button before he turns around and walks up to him.

He blinks back his surprise when Kyungsoo stands on his tip toes and kisses him before rubbing their noses together affectionately. He’s glad they’re alone at least, otherwise he would probably be embarrassed by it.

“My grandpa _likes_ you,” Kyungsoo informs him happily, looking beyond excited over it.

He frowns, becoming confused because from what he’s gathered, the elder alpha does _not_ like him. He doesn’t say that though, not wanting to ruin the mood. He just smiles awkwardly and lets Kyungsoo continue to plant kisses all over his face until the elevator stops.

Kyungsoo practically skips all the way to the sauna, greeting the girl at the front desk area and immediately being recognized. They don’t even have to wait before they’re being led to a private room where they’re supposed to change. He gets distracted when Kyungsoo immediately pulls his sweater over his head and his back is completely visible to him.

“The robes are really soft,” Kyungsoo informs him, tugging his jeans off which is even more distracting.

He hums in acknowledgement before he begrudgingly takes his sweater off, tossing it near Kyungsoo’s before undoing the button to his jeans. He eyes Kyungsoo’s back, focusing on his newest bite mark on his shoulder and frowning. Kyungsoo puts on his robe before putting on the shorts provided.

“Don’t let them touch your mark,” he mumbles unhappily, not liking the territorial feeling he gets over the thought of someone touching them.

Kyungsoo turns around and gives him a surprised look but nods his head, grabbing their clothes and folding them neatly before going to put them in the cubby in the room.

“You aren’t getting a massage with me?” Kyungsoo questions him, taking his jeans from him and moving to fold them before placing them with the rest of their clothes.

“I’ll just wait for you in the sauna,” he replies easily, not wanting anyone really touching him. He doesn’t really want anyone touching _Kyungsoo_ for that matter, but he’s not going to tell him he can’t get a massage because he’s being territorial.

“But I want you to come with me,” Kyungsoo comments quietly, giving him a _look_ that has him mentally groaning.

“I really don’t want to sit and watch some random person with their hands on you,” he confesses, letting out a tired sigh and glaring when Kyungsoo starts to _laugh_ at him.  

“It’s just a massage,” the omega giggles out, which doesn’t make him feel any better. He _knows_ how stupidly jealous he sounds right now.

“I’m aware,” he groans out, grunting when Kyungsoo hugs onto his waist and squeezes. “It’s dumb I know, you don’t have to _laugh_ about it.”

“It’s not dumb! I’ll just go with you then,” Kyungsoo chirps, “I can get a massage some other time. I want to spend time with _you_.”

“Uh, okay,” he replies awkwardly, not expecting Kyungsoo to completely change his mind. “We can do whatever you want besides that,” he decides, not really having been to a spa before. He’s gone to a bath house before with his friends, but they only ever went in the sauna.

“A mud bath!” Kyungsoo blurts, tugging his arm and leading him out of the room before he can protest that he doesn’t _want_ to be covered in mud, briefly wondering if this is some sort of karma for his conversation with Rahee.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo yawns as he hugs onto Jongin’s waist, tired as they wait to be seated at the restaurant. They’re eating dinner at a restaurant nearby instead of at the resort and he’s tired, the weather affecting him since it’s raining. He just wants to go back to the hotel and cuddle with Jongin, but it’s their last family meal together since some of them are leaving before breakfast tomorrow morning.  

He shivers a bit and tightens his grip on his husband, starting to doze off from the comfort of his scent. He smiles when he feels the elder rest his chin on the top of his head, burrowing further into his sweater.

“Did you two really have to match? It’s ridiculous,” he hears Seungsoo comment, making him frown unhappily.

“Aren’t you a little too single to be so judgmental?” Jongin replies bluntly, making him wince and pinch the elder on the side.

“Be nice,” he warns quietly, looking up at Jongin before resting his head against his chest again.

“That _was_ nice,” Jongin argues, making him roll his eyes. “He’s just jealous because you have me and he’s probably going to die alone.”

“Jongin!” he scolds, letting go of the elder to give him a scolding glare before turning around. “He didn’t mean it,” he rushes out, frowning when Seungsoo just glares at him before walking away.

He turns and gives Jongin a glare, annoyed that he can’t be civil with Seungsoo for more than a minute. He normally wouldn’t make a big deal about it, but he can tell it upset Seungsoo. So, he’s immediately mad at the elder, not liking when his brother gets upset.

“C’mon, that’s not even the worse thing I’ve ever told him. Don’t overreact,” Jongin comments, making him roll his eyes before he turns around and walks after Seungsoo.

He rushes to catch up with the elder, cursing him and his long legs. By the time he’s able to actually able to grab onto Seungsoo’s arm he’s a little out of breath, wondering if he’s really that badly out of shape.

“Hyung, he didn’t really mean it,” he comments, letting out a tiny sigh and flinching when Seungsoo lets out an irritated noise.

“Why are you _defending_ him?” Seungsoo questions hotly, surprising him because he didn’t think his brother would get _legitimately_ mad over Jongin’s comment.

He frowns, blinking back his surprise and trying not to get overwhelmed by how angry Seungsoo is. “I’m _not_ ,” he replies, eyeing his brother worriedly. “What he said was mean, but it’s not like you were being nice either,” he adds seriously, tired of dealing with them both.

“Sure, take his side,” Seungsoo huffs out stubbornly, starting to make _him_ angry.

“I’m _not_ taking anyone’s side. _You_ are the one that had to make a stupid comment in the first place,” he argues, wanting to pull his hair out in frustration over the entire situation.

“You’re defending him again!” Seungsoo claims, shaking his head before crossing his arms over his chest. “You sound ridiculous,” the elder accuses.

“And you’re an asshole that can’t even keep a girlfriend for longer than a year,” he snaps, surprising the elder into silence.

He flinches when he hears his daddy clear his throat, looking over at the alpha and wondering how much of their conversation he just heard. He immediately looks away when he gets a scolding look, biting his lip and keeping his head down.

“Explain to me _why_ you two are over here yelling at one another and everyone else is sitting down and waiting on you,” his daddy states plainly, making him shrink in on himself out of embarrassment.

“Sorry daddy,” he apologizes quietly, sparing him a glance and wincing when he sees the alpha is giving Seungsoo a hard look.

“Your grandfather wants you and Jongin at his table, go sit down,” his daddy instructs, making him immediately nod his head and turn around quickly, not bothering to linger around.

He walks back to the main waiting area, looking around before spotting his family at a large table inside. He walks towards them and then rushes a bit when he sees Jongin awkwardly seated across from his grandpa, looking highly uncomfortable.

When Jongin spots him he immediately perks up, sending him an apologetic look as he moves to sit down next to him, even going as far as to grab his hand. It’s new to him, the elder rarely initiating any sort of open affection in public. But then again, their hands are hidden underneath the table.

“Sorry grandpa,” he apologizes, pulling his hand away from Jongin and putting it in his lap.

“I was just asking Jongin when you two plan on having a wedding ceremony,” his grandpa informs him, making him want to frown.

“We already got married,” he replies quietly, fidgeting with the napkin and putting it in his lap to distract himself.

“I’d hardly call fifteen minutes in a courtroom a _real_ wedding,” the elder comments, making him sigh.

“I don’t want a ceremony,” he lies, getting a headache at the mere _thought_ of Jongin’s and his family near each other. It would be horrible. There’s no point in having a pretty ceremony for a marriage none of them even like. Someone would ruin it somehow, he can already picture it.

His grandfather makes a tiny disappointed noise, but doesn’t push the thought further. “If you change your mind, I’ll pay for it,” is all he says before he looks over his menu.

Kyungsoo says a quiet thank you before picking up his own menu, not the least bit hungry any more. His head hurts and he just wants to go back to the hotel and sleep. But he has to at least order something so his grandpa doesn’t start scolding him for not eating. He stays relatively quiet the rest of the night, letting Jongin fend for himself with all the questions they send his way. He’s not in the mood to talk and declines dessert, asking if he can leave and immediately getting up when he gets permission.

It’s dark and it’s finally stopped raining so he decides to walk, Jongin trailing behind him silently. He tries to relax a bit, taking his time walking and enjoying the temperature for once. It’s cool but not enough that he needs more than just his sweater.

“Why did you lie earlier when you said you didn’t want a ceremony?” Jongin speaks up, surprising him but not enough for him to slow down.

He shrugs, forgetting Jongin would know he was lying about it in the first place. He curses himself for being overly emotional and not knowing how to control his scent well enough. He lets out a tired sigh, crossing his arms over his chest and shrugging again.

“Weddings are supposed to be _happy_. No one would be happy at ours,” he replies honestly, hoping Jongin just drops it before he makes him cry over it.

He’s already put all his marriage and wedding dreams into a tiny box in his mind never to be opened up again, because they’re not going to happen. He doesn’t want anyone getting his hopes up about it.

Jongin doesn’t say anything and he’s thankful. He slows down a bit so Jongin is at least next to him, for the rest of the walk towards the hotel. He’s a little too cold by the time they make it inside, his nose red and starting to drip as they get into the elevator.

As soon as he gets back to their room he immediately changes into his pajamas, curling up in their bed to try and warm himself up. He watches as Jongin goes around and gets ready for bed as well before he comes to bed, turning the lights off.

“I’m sorry about earlier. I was being an ass,” Jongin speaks up.

“You were,” he replies, looking up at Jongin and smiling slightly when he starts frowning,

“I didn’t mean for you two to start fighting,” Jongin sighs out, running a hand over his face.

He smiles, moving closer to the elder so that he can rest his head on his chest. He adjusts himself so that he’s comfortable, sighing contently at how warm Jongin is already.

“It was going to happen eventually,” he replies quietly, resting his eyes when Jongin starts running his hands through his hair. “I don’t know what he hates more. That I’m married to you or that I have feelings for you,” he confesses, letting out a tired yawn.

“Pretty sure the fact that _I_ have feeling for _you_ , pisses him off the most,” Jongin admits, making him glad that its dark so the elder can’t see him blushing. “Don’t worry about it though, just get some rest.”

“Okay,” he mumbles, sitting up a bit to give the elder a kiss on the cheek before lying back down. “Thank you, for apologizing,” he mumbles tiredly, resting his eyes and slowly starting to fall asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally :D an update :D 
> 
> lol hopefully i can update again next week !! maybe more !! but for now goodnight!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lapse in judgement strikes back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unedited and im honestly not sure i even like how this turned out but o well

Kyungsoo yawns as he walks into their apartment, tired from his trip. He tugs his two suitcases along towards the stairs, pausing and letting out a tiny groan at the task ahead of him. He left the apartment with one suitcase, but all the clothes he bought when he was with Gayoung made him buy another. Both are heavy and now he has a whole flight of stairs to carry them up to get to the bedroom.

“I can carry it for you,” he hears Jongin offer, making him flush in embarrassment.

He looks over at the alpha who has a single handbag. Since he didn’t even plan on going to Jeju in the first place. He only bought as many outfits that were necessary for the day and a half he was there.

“You don’t mind?” he questions, biting his lip and not wanting the elder to do all the work.

Jongin shrugs, already reaching over to grab the handle to one of them, “It’s just a suitcase,” he replies before picking it up. “You have to figure out where you’re putting _all_ these clothes though.”

“Okay, thank you,” he mumbles, letting out a tiny sigh before heading to the kitchen to figure out what he can cook for their dinner.

He opens up their refrigerator and frowns when he realizes they have nearly nothing left. He opens the freezer and finds a couple of frozen items but not any meat he can cook with. He honestly can’t remember the last time he went grocery shopping. They apparently need to go _today_ , because there’s not even anything for him to cook for breakfast tomorrow.

With another sigh he heads towards the stairs to go up to their bedroom. Usually his parents would take him grocery shopping every week when he lived by himself since he can’t drive and public transportation is more trouble than it’s worth when it comes to groceries.

He walks into their bedroom and looks around for Jongin. Not finding him he heads to the closest, frowning when he sees him changing into something he would wear to work.

“Are you leaving?” he questions, surprising Jongin who twitches a bit before looking up.

“I have to go to work before my dad really does kill me,” Jongin sighs out, grabbing a tie from his selection and putting it around his neck.

“It’s already almost three though,” he mumbles, wondering _why_ Jongin’s dad is going to make him work for just three or four hours.

“Well, tell that to my dad,” Jongin grumbles, fixing his tie before letting out a tired sigh. “Did you need something?”

“Oh, I was just going to ask if we could go to the grocery store,” he replies, shrugging a bit and supposing it can wait. He could order food for their dinner and then go later in the day or tomorrow after his classes.

“I’ll get Joohyun to take you,” Jongin replies, letting out another tired sigh before putting on some socks. “Is that okay?”

“Sure,” he replies, not really _wanting_ his secretary to take him but it’s either that or the bus, since he really isn’t on speaking terms with Seungsoo right now. He’s not even sure if Baekhyun will be picking him up tomorrow for classes or not.

“She’ll call you when she’s downstairs, I gotta go now,” Jongin informs him, giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the closet and heading downstairs.

He lets out a sigh as he picks up the elder’s clothes, putting them in the hamper and frowning when he realizes they need to do laundry. He grabs the laundry basket in the corner of the closet and starts to sort the laundry before taking it downstairs.

He washes a load of dark clothes before going back upstairs to sort through his new clothes. He may have let Gayoung get a little too carried away when picking out outfits for him. He’s not sure why she insisted on so many skinny jeans, but he hangs them all up along with his new shirts and the occasional sweater, wishing he could have bought more of those at least.

Once he’s done he heads into the restroom to clean up a bit, wondering where the cleaning supplies are. He hasn’t cleaned since they moved in and it’s not like the bathroom is _filthy_ , but he shivers a bit thinking of how unsanitary it’s gotten.

He heads downstairs and searches the closet underneath the stairs, finding his cleaning supplies and then moving back to the restroom. He starts by taking out the trash can and replacing the bag before wiping the tub down. By the time he gets to start to clean the medicine cabinet Joohyun still hasn’t called, so he sorts through all the medicines to make sure nothing has expired.

He takes out all the bottles and reads the labels and dates, arranging everything alphabetically out of boredom and then opening up his plastic organizer for a new box of his birth control, since he should need a new one after this week is up. He has his current one in his wallet, so he’s completely confused as to why there’s a standalone set with a single pill left.

He grabs it and looks it over, knowing he would have written the month on it so he wouldn’t get confused and frowns when he sees the word _February_ written on the back. There’s only one pill left, towards the end of the month, but that can’t be right. He distinctly remembers taking all them, even during the chaotic time after he and Jongin got married.

He thinks back long and hard and feels his stomach drop when he realizes _when_ he might not have taken it. The days before he met Jongin he was stressing out about his test and then when he failed it and went to the bar, he wasn’t sure if he should take it because he was drinking.

He tries not to start freaking out, grabbing his phone and immediately looking at his calendar to confirm that’s the time frame he would have forgotten to take a pill. He bites his lip and groans, sliding to the floor and trying not to panic. He can’t be pregnant, he tells himself. The doctor _confirmed_ it at his appointment, but he immediately pulls up his web browser.

If he were, the test would have been able to detect it, at least, that’s what the internet tells him. It only further confuses him, getting mixed answers and conflicting information. He yelps when his phone starts ringing, dropping it face down and wincing when he picks it up, surprised that there aren’t any cracks.

He immediately answers it and tells Joohyun he’ll be right down before hanging up. He rushes to grab his shoes and wallet, trying to keep himself under control as he heads towards the elevator and then goes down to the parking garage. He’s out of breath and beyond paranoid by the time he gets into her black BMW and puts his seatbelt on.

“Are you alright?” she questions worriedly, giving him a concerned look.

“Um, I’m not sure,” he replies honestly, not sure if he _is_ okay. He really shouldn’t be as worried as he is.

His test came back negative and he doesn’t have any symptoms. At least, he isn’t nauseated like most people are in the early stages of pregnancy. But, his nose has been acting up the past couple of days. He hasn’t brought it up yet, since it’s been random and then goes back to normal. He figured it was just something that would go away on its own.

Now he’s not so sure. He nervously bites on his lip as they head to the store trying to remain rational. He’ll just take a test and confirm it for sure. Joohyun makes small talk with him at the store but he mostly concentrates on filling up the cart with things he needs. He also makes sure to pick out things he notices Jongin eats more of. The elder _insists_ he’s not picky every time he asks him what he likes to eat, making it hard to figure out what he really prefers other than watching him.

“How was your trip?” Joohyun questions, pushing the cart after him as he goes towards the juice.

“It was good,” he replies, glancing at the aisle numbers overhead and trying to figure out where they would have pregnancy tests. “Jongin said he wasn’t going to come with me, so I was happy when he showed up,” he adds, perking up when he spots the aisle near the toiletries.

“That’s sweet of him, which is saying something,” Joohyun replies, making him frown and look over at her with a confused furrow of his brows. She smiles a bit before shrugging, “He’s not really the _warmest_ person in the office. The newer employees and interns avoid him if they can help it. He made one of them cry the other week,” she says quietly, a contemplative look on her face.

He frowns even further, knowing Jongin is a little hard to get to know, but he’s not _mean_. Jongin is sweet, at least to him he is. It shouldn’t be a surprise that Jongin isn’t exactly known as the friendliest at work, but he didn’t think he was mean enough to make an intern _cry_.

“Jongin is _nice_ ,” he defends anyways, feeling a bit overprotective of him suddenly.

“I think a lot of people would disagree with you,” Joohyun replies objectively, “I’m not saying I don’t believe you, but, he has a nickname at work and it’s not pleasant.”

Kyungsoo frowns as he reaches for juice and then goes to grab some milk. He only went to Jongin’s work twice, so it’s not like he can argue with her. He chooses not to reply, nodding his head when she tells him she has to take a phone call. He continues his shopping, slowly making his way towards aisle ten, where he’s instantly greeted by condoms and lube.

He awkwardly pushes through the aisle with a blush on his face, trying to keep his eyes trained forward and stopping in front of the pregnancy tests. He eyes them, not knowing the first thing about what he should even be looking for. He stares for a while, not having the guts to actually grab one.

He groans when he hears Joohyun walking towards him, keeping his eyes trained on the aisle stubbornly. She clears her throat a bit but doesn’t say anything and he’s thankful, still looking over the choices and wondering if he should just go for the generic cheap brand or buy something more expensive.

“I didn’t know you two were trying,” she says quietly, sounding a bit unsure if she should even be talking in the first place.

“We’re _not_ ,” he states bluntly, biting on his lip before letting out a tiny whine, starting to feel nauseated at the thought of having to talk to Jongin about this later. He twitches when she reaches for a test, looking at her with a confused frown.

“My sister uses this one,” Joohyun says quietly, giving him a tiny smile that has his chest feeling a little less tight.

“Thank you,” he mumbles, pushing the cart out of the aisle with a loud sigh, “Don’t tell him,” he adds as a warning, not thinking she would but he knows if Jongin hears it from her, he’ll be even _more_ mad.

“Of course,” she replies, dropping the subject and helping him finish his shopping.

She even helps him carry some of the groceries to their apartment before leaving. He spends a good amount of time unpacking and organizing everything before making dinner, wishing he at least knew what Jongin’s favorite meal was as some sort of apology for the bomb he’s about to drop.

He makes more food than necessary, trying to keep himself busy from looking at the pregnancy test box on the counter. He sets it all up at the dinner table and then waits, finally checking his phone since he got home. He holds off on replying to his friends group chat, not really in the mood to talk but makes sure to tell his dads he got home safely.

Once he’s done with that he goes to check his grades, relieved that he’s doing well enough to not be failing anything. He checks the time and sees it’s close to six already, so Jongin should be home soon. The elder hasn’t texted him that he’ll be home late, so he waits patiently, staring at the food and thinking of what exactly he’s going to say.

He has to say it without causing a panic, which he’s not sure he can do. He may even be overreacting in the first place. He’s googled symptoms of early pregnancy and he doesn’t necessarily have any. His scenting issue is the only thing, other than that he doesn’t really wake up wanting to puke or have any weird cravings.

He thinks to just take the test and not tell Jongin, but he doesn’t want to _lie_ to him, especially not about something _this_ huge. He’s just not sure if he’s more terrified of lying to him or telling him the truth.

Jongin has made it _very_ clear he doesn’t want children, and Kyungsoo can’t really blame him for it. Regardless of their family situations, not wanting kids is a completely valid thing. Some people just don’t want them, it’s a personal choice. He’s not really sure if Jongin would even make a good dad, considering he doesn’t even really treat Rahee any special way. He’s sure Jongin wouldn’t hate their kid, if they ultimately did have one, but he really wouldn’t want it.

He’s so absorbed in his own thoughts that he doesn’t hear the door open and only realizes Jongin is home because he’s waving a hand in front of his face. He twitches, looking up and noting that the alpha is giving him a concerned frown.

“I called your name _three_ times,” Jongin tells him before sitting down next to him and grabbing a plate. “You seriously made way too much food,” he adds on, looking at the food with a confused frown.

“If I got pregnant would you want me to get rid of it?” he questions, wincing a bit because it’s not _at all_ easing into the conversation like he wanted to.

He spares Jongin a glance and tries his best to remain calm, even though his husband is giving him a look he can’t really decipher. Jongin sets his plate down and then lets out a deep breath before rubbing his temples, which can’t really be a good sign.

“ _Are_ you pregnant?” Jongin questions calmly, at least from what he can tell.

He guesses his nose malfunctioning is a good thing, because he really can’t scent if Jongin is mad at him or not. It makes it nerve-wracking but also saves him from being affected by it.

“I don’t know, but, I was cleaning and I realized I had a pill leftover from last month,” he replies honestly, shifting uncomfortably before looking down at the food. He’s not even the least bit hungry at this point, too nervous about what Jongin is going to tell him.

If he is pregnant, he would want to keep it, but he wouldn’t want Jongin to get stuck with yet another thing. A baby shouldn’t be something anyone gets stuck with.

“The doctor said you weren’t when we went,” Jongin rationalizes, looking uncomfortable as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“I know, I just, I’m nervous, my nose, I can’t scent you normally anymore Jongin,” he admits, wanting to cry but knowing that won’t solve anything. “I bought a test at the store,” he speaks up when Jongin still hasn’t said anything.

Jongin just nods his head before going back to grabbing some food and starting to eat in silence. He doesn’t know what to say so he just awkwardly sits there, wondering what he’s going to tell his parents if he is when he still hasn’t managed to tell them about his lack of a full course load.

“You said you may not even be able to have any,” Jongin speaks up around a mouthful of food, making him grow uncomfortable.

“Considering my dad’s an only child, and he had three miscarriages himself, it may be hard for me to have a baby too, so I may not be,” he explains, knowing it was something his dad talked to him about once he started having heats. “Or if I am, I could, you know,” he adds quietly.

It would be a lie to say that the first conversation he had with his dad didn’t kill his hopes and dreams of have two boys and two girls. After that he decided just one of each would be fine with him. If he could manage to have two like his dad did at least. He hasn’t thought about it since he was younger though, pushing it to the back of his mind all this time because it just makes him upset.

“You should take the test and we’ll go from there,” Jongin states diplomatically, letting out a tired sigh before looking at him. “You need to eat.”

“I’m not really hungry,” he mumbles, wanting to protest when Jongin hands him a plate of food but knows he’s right.

He takes small bites and manages to at least eat half of what the elder served him before his nerves get to be too much and he has to get up. He goes and grabs the bag from the counter before going upstairs and locking himself in the restroom. He sits down on the closed toilet seat and opens up the box to read the instructions.

He knows what he’s _supposed_ to do, but he also wants to stall a little to mentally prepare himself for it. He wants a baby, but not _right now_ , when his life is still upside down from his idiotic one-night stand from hell. He shakes his head as he does what he needs to do, setting the stick down on the counter before washing his hands and then unlocking the door to at least sit on the carpet of the closet while he waits.

He looks up when he spots Jongin, the alpha giving him a weird look before moving to sit down next to him.

“Mint,” Jongin mumbles, making him look over in confusion. “When your scent went back to normal you smelled a little like mint. It’s what people say they smell when they scent _me_. So, you probably are, and if I can smell it this early on it’s probably an alpha,” Jongin explains quietly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“How do you know that?” he questions, not knowing if that makes him feel better or worse.

“My brother in law mentioned it at the baby shower. He couldn’t scent Rahee right away, but he could with my nephew. They got him tested already because they wanted to know, he’s an alpha.”

“Oh,” he mumbles, unsure of what to say. He wasn’t aware they could do that sort of testing while the baby isn’t even born, but then again, he knows little to nothing about pregnancy and all it really entails.

He wonders if it’s ranking will be any sort of incentive on whatever decision Jongin makes about it, which makes him feel sick to his stomach. Just thinking about it too much makes him have to rush to get up to go throw up his food, unable to stomach the thought of them potentially ending a pregnancy the moment they find out it’s an omega, which the elder’s family apparently hates.

He finally lets himself just cry, frustrated and scared of what to do and what people will say. He knows that eventually, his parents will be happy for a grandchild, but it’ll be a Kim, not a Do. He doesn’t even want to think about what Jongin’s parents will say or think. He doesn’t think he can throw up anymore if he really let his mind wander to how they’ll react.

“I guess they really _have_ made these things idiot proof. It literally spells out you’re pregnant,” Jongin comments, making him let out a choked noise that is a cross between a laugh and a cry.

He weakly lifts his head before pushing himself up and reaching for the stupid test. He blinks back his tears and rubs his nose with his sleeve as he looks it over, seeing the word _pregnant_ spelled out plain as day. He wishes he could smile about it, but he just feels sad.

He throws it in the trash can before rewashing his hands and then leaving the restroom silently. He isn’t sure what he should even say, so he goes and sits on the bed. It’s not even late enough to sleep but he wants to, tugging the covers over himself and letting out a defeated sigh.

“You didn’t happen to buy alcohol, did you?” Jongin questions, making him sneak a look at him.

He looks like any guy who finds out he’s going to be a dad when he’s not ready or doesn’t want to be. He’s a little paler, slightly sweating, overall looking like he’s thinking of leaving town and changing his name. Kyungsoo can’t blame him, or even get offended over it anymore. He knows Jongin just wanted to get laid that night. Instead he got a mate, a marriage, and now a baby.

“No,” he mumbles, watching as Jongin just nods his head before heading towards the closet and then closing the door.

He sighs as he looks around for his phone, groaning when he realizes its downstairs. He wants to get up to go get it, but he’s too tired to do so. He stifles a yawn and moves to lie on his back, staring at the ceiling fan for a while before he hears the shower running. Knowing the food from dinner needs to be put up he gets out of bed and heads downstairs.

He packs everything into containers and then starts washing the dishes to avoid having to think about the mess he’s managed to make from one single moment of stupidity. After he’s managed to clean every dish in sight he decides that he hasn’t cleaned the entire kitchen in a while and moves to grab the cleaners, but pauses when he hears Jongin coming down the stairs.

He watches as the elder comes and sits on one of the barstools and stares at him, looking conflicted.

“You need to schedule an appointment,” Jongin comments, so he nods his head and closes the cabinet underneath sink. “Until then, you need to give me time to process this. So, I don’t want to talk about it until you see a doctor and they confirm it.”

Kyungsoo gapes, wanting to protest that they _should_ talk about it now, so they can agree on some sort of solution but the look Jongin sends him leaves no room for argument. He finds himself nodding his head, knowing it’s the least he can do for the alpha.

“I’ll call them first thing in the morning,” he mumbles, not having anything else to say he goes back to grabbing the disinfectant wipes so he can finish cleaning the kitchen.

Jongin gets up and presumably goes back upstairs as he starts wiping down the stove. He makes the kitchen look spotless before he goes and sits down on the couch, grabbing a blanket from the inside of the ottoman and grabbing the remote to watch television. It’s nearly nine and he wonders how the day went by so quickly as he reaches for his phone.

He pulls up the web browser and hesitantly looks up a page dedicated to a week by week progress of pregnancy. He has no idea how far along he is, but he assumes he had to have gotten pregnant the day they met or on their wedding night. Meaning he would have to be six weeks along, he thinks.

It doesn’t look like a real baby, more like a weird alien from a science fiction movie. It apparently is starting to form legs and arms and is only the size of a lentil bean. He frowns as he looks down at his flat stomach, not being able to picture it getting any bigger. He’s going to have to go to the store tomorrow, and in the meantime, figure out what sort of prenatal vitamin he needs to be taking.

He feels apologetic to it, because if he hadn’t found the left-over pill he probably wouldn’t have known until he actually started showing more symptoms. He hopes nothing he’s done so far has done anything harmful, immediately worrying about whether or not his birth control is bad or not.

He’s too scared to look it up though, instead pulling up the hospital directory and trying to find the number he needs to call tomorrow. He saves it in his notes and then turns the television to the news to see if he’s missed the weather or not. He hopes it isn’t raining tomorrow, knowing he’ll have to take the bus to the store.

He yawns as he watches the latest news, growing tired the longer it takes to get to the weather. He never really even bothers watching the news because he can just check his phone, but he’s stalling on going upstairs and facing his husband.

When it turns ten he lets out a tired sigh, getting up from the couch and turning the television off before heading towards the stairs. He walks into the room and spots Jongin already in bed on his phone. He awkwardly walks over to the closet and changes into his pajamas before getting into bed too.

“I have a board meeting tomorrow, so I may be a little late coming home,” Jongin speaks up, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Didn’t you have one last week?” he questions, thinking it’s kind of weird that they’re having another one so soon.

“Yeah, I’m not sure what it’s about,” Jongin replies, putting his phone on his charger and then lying down.

He nods his head, moving to lie down as well and then turning towards the elder. He looks a bit more composed now than he did earlier. But that may just be because he’s tired.

“I know you said not to talk about it, but, am I supposed to go to an appointment alone?” he questions, knowing Jongin is already getting heat from his dad about taking half a day off today.

“I’m not _that_ much of an asshole, I’ll go with you,” Jongin grumbles, looking annoyed with him so he doesn’t reply.

He feels a little out of place suddenly, not knowing how to pretend like nothing has happened and not talk about it. He has a million questions he wants to ask Jongin, but the elder needs time. He should be understanding right now, but it’s hard.

All he can think of are the reactions their family are going to give. He knows his own parents won’t be thrilled, he can just imagine the looks Jongin’s parents will give him. Not to mention the amount of fighting that’s going to happen.

He twitches when Jongin reaches out and tugs him closer until the elder is hugging him from the back. The alpha’s scent is overbearing and it immediately soothes him, his thoughts coming to a halt as he starts to feel a bit tired. He feels his eyes start to droop and the last thought he has before he falls asleep is that things can’t _possibly_ get any worse.

 

\--

 

Jongin does _not_ want to be at work. He would rather be in a bar, getting drunk and trying to deal with the fact that despite years of saying he doesn’t want kids, he’s getting one anyways. He can’t even blame it all on Kyungsoo, because it’s his fault too if he really wants to get into it. Regardless if his husband missed a pill or not, he still stupidly slept with him the night they met and two days after.

He assumes it had to have happened that week for him to have been able to scent the mint on him a week later. He’s pretty sure that makes him one of _the_ unluckiest people on the planet. The odds of him taking home an omega he instinctively decided to mark and then proceed to get pregnant, have to be really damn low.

If it were a stranger he could at least try and convince them to get rid of it, they would probably _want_ to. But its _Kyungsoo_ , not some random stranger. The thought of his mate actually getting rid of it, makes him instinctively mad. His inner alpha makes him immediately want to protect both his mate _and_ their child. Fetus. Weird looking blob of cells. He’s not even sure what it’s considered right now.

But it doesn’t change the fact that he _still_ doesn’t want kids. It’s not like he would be a horrible father. If they had a baby he would love it, it’s just that he doesn’t _want_ one to begin with. Having a child is a lifetime commitment, regardless of their age, they’re always going to be something to look out for. You can’t just have a kid and then pretend it doesn’t exist. At least, to him he couldn’t. He’s not someone who could just leave all the responsibility raising it to his spouse either.

He groans, rubbing his temples and glaring at Taemin who comes into his office looking too cheerful for how he’s feeling. He knows the other alpha has to sense his mood, but he still comes and sits in a chair with a _smile_ on his face.

“Why do you always have to look like someone spat in your coffee?” Taemin questions, making him lowly growl in the back of his throat.

He looks up and despite telling himself he wasn’t going to tell anyone until, well, Kyungsoo is too big for people not to notice, he opens his mouth.

“Kyungsoo is _pregnant_ ,” he states quietly, his mouth feeling sour just from speaking that one sentence.

Taemin doesn’t react right away, he just stares at him with a confused frown before the asshole smiles at him.

“You two are quick,” Taemin comments, laughing when he throws a pen at him. “How far along is he?” the elder questions, looking completely relaxed in his chair.

“He has to be at least five or six weeks, I don’t know,” he grumbles, moving back to rubbing his temples and wishing they kept alcohol in the office.

“Don’t take this the wrong way but I really hope you didn’t look like you do right now when he told you,” Taemin comments, giving him a look that is a little too judgmental for his liking. “I know you don’t want kids, but you look five seconds away from packing your bags and leaving town to live under a new name and sell cabbages in the market.”

“I do _not_ ,” he huffs, although the idea does sound a bit appealing for a brief second before he realizes how dumb it is.

“You do and I’m pretty sure it’s common knowledge stress isn’t good for the person that’s growing a tiny human being inside of them, so I wouldn’t go home looking like you want nothing to do with having a baby. Unless, you two are thinking of _not_ having one, then, I guess keep that face.”

Jongin glares, wanting to reach over and hit Taemin upside the head but not having the energy to do so. He spent this morning uncomfortably trying to pretend like yesterday didn’t happen, which was hard because he woke up listening to Kyungsoo throwing up. He _cares_ about his mate, so he couldn’t just ignore him.

Instead he had to help Kyungsoo back to bed before going to search for some saltine crackers, get a glass of water and then bring it back up to their bedroom. He spent a good ten minutes trying to convince the twenty-year-old to take the day off from his classes only to get told _no_. Kyungsoo _insisted_ that he was going to go to classes before getting up and packing him a lunch he really doesn’t deserve right now.

“If I told him to get rid of it he probably would, but it would also break his heart and I’m pretty sure he would be hate me and want nothing to do with me anymore, which honestly makes me sick to my stomach,” he confesses, having thought about it all the way to work.

He could already tell the thought of never having children was already eating away at Kyungsoo’s bright and happy personality. He’s already given up a lot, from a nice wedding to a honeymoon to even having in-laws that aren’t assholes. He wore dirty sweatpants at their shitty courthouse ceremony.

He himself isn’t even the best husband, although he’s trying really hard, he isn’t someone that will come home and talk about his day and be verbal about his affection. He isn’t the bright and shiny person Kyungsoo would have wanted in a mate.

“It’s a huge decision, but you two need to agree on it _together_ ,” Taemin comments, shrugging and starting to look a little uncomfortable. “I would say go home, but don’t you have a board meeting? What’s up with that by the way? The interns are thinking they’re all getting fired.”

“The hell if I know,” he grumbles, rolling his eyes and checking the time. The meeting is set for noon and if he’s lucky he can manage to convince his dad to let him take an actual hour lunch so he can go home and make sure Kyungsoo is okay.

“Well I’m going to get back to work in case they _are_ firing people,” Taemin mumbles before standing up. “You should actually come to game night. It’s at my place on Friday, we’ll have alcohol.”

“I’ll think about it,” he replies tiredly, grabbing his phone to text Kyungsoo to see if he’s still in class.

When he doesn’t receive an instant response, he assumes he’s actually paying attention this lecture. With a sigh he gets up and heads out towards the conference room, spotting Jongdae along the way. His older cousin gives him a cheerful smile and waits for him to catch up so they can walk together the rest of the way.

“Do you know why my dad called this meeting?” Jongdae questions curiously, opening up the door for him and then moving to follow after.

“I didn’t even know he’s the one that called it,” he replies bluntly, taking a seat close to the door and pulling his phone out when he feels it vibrate.

Kyungsoo has texted that Sehun is taking him to lunch after he finishes his class and he’ll catch a ride home with him. He starts to text back a reply when he hears Minseok and Joonmyun walk into the room loudly asking about what they are doing for lunch.

“I could go for a steak,” Jongdae comments cheerfully, looking at him with a smile. “What about you?”

“Jongin probably has lunch packed by his _hubby_ ,” Minseok comments, giving him a look that annoys him and makes Joonmyun look torn between laughing and keeping silent which honestly just makes him look constipated.

“You’re right, I _do_ have a packed lunch. It’s amazing the things your husband will do when you actually treat him like your equal and let him mark you back. Twice,” he states plainly, giving Minseok a nasty glare before looking back at Jongdae who is wide eyed. “I’ll have to pass, you three have fun,” he comments before looking up to see his dad walk into the room followed by Minseok’s father.

They take their seats close to them and Jongin does his best to avoid looking at his father so he doesn’t get stuck having a conversation with him. He isn’t in the mood to even be around this many people but missing a board meeting is only acceptable if you’re _dying_. His nose twitches uncomfortably when he catches a whiff of a familiar scent, looking towards the door in confusion.

He looks up just in time to see _Do Seungsoo_ walk into the room with the rest of his uncles and two other board members including Mr. Han. He gapes, wondering what the hell he’s doing there and not really being able to filter at the moment. So, he says it.

“What the hell are _you_ doing here?” he questions, giving the other alpha a tiny glare when he starts smiling at him.

“Nice to see you too, _hyung_ ,” Seungsoo replies, disgusting him and making Minseok start snickering until his father elbows him. “But to answer your question, I got your uncle to call this meeting. The room is kind of small by the way. It’s going on the list of things to improve now that my grandpa bought this building.”

The entire mood of the room shifts, his dad and uncle looking beyond confused while the ones Seungsoo walked in with look guilty. He’s lost, looking around and not wanting to really ask what’s going on because save for Joonmyun, Jongdae and one of his uncles, he’s in a room full of _alphas_. It’s bad enough when they disagree on something business wise without a Do in the room.

“What are you talking about?” Joonmyun questions, looking between his own father and Seungsoo who is standing at the podium in the front of the room like he’s _bored_.

Seungsoo shrugs, leaning forward and resting his arms on the stand. “People talk, especially people that don’t get paid enough, which you apparently have _a lot_ of. A nameless employee just so happened to let it slip that Jongwon here tried to bribe my brother into getting the removal procedure done after Jongin decided to go and mark him,” Seungsoo states plainly, which causes all of his cousins to look over at his dad with surprised looks.

He clears his throat uncomfortably, sparing his dad a glance and noting he’s starting to turn a little red., whether it’s from anger or embarrassment, he doesn’t know. He just knows he deserves to be called out on it, he’s just a little mad it’s not him doing it. He honestly wouldn’t dream of doing it in front of the board members, which is predominately made up of his family.

“When my dad found out, he was mad. When my _grandpa_ found out, well, he was understandably _pissed_ _off_ ,” Seungsoo adds on sternly, sending a glare towards his dad that makes him a bit conflicted.

“So, he gave me some extra money he had lying around to buy out majority of your stockholders. Everything is in my name, so of course I’ve already asked for reports and looked over them this morning,” Seungsoo informs them, ignoring the protesting noise his uncle lets out, the one that apparently had no idea what was going on.

“Using lower class omegas as cheap labor is enough of a reason for me to hate you, but money laundering? That’s _illegal_.”

Jongin gapes, looking over at his dad who doesn’t even move to deny it. He doesn’t want to believe it. He knows his dad is stingy with money, but he never once imagined he was doing anything illegal.

“What the hell is he talking about?” he questions incredulously, wanting to give his dad the benefit of the doubt. When his dad doesn’t even look at him he looks back at Seungsoo who is still in the same bored pose.

“You could go to jail, you know. My dad thinks you should. But, he’s also aware that you’re _family_ now. So, we’ve all agreed that you’re being demoted with a _huge_ pay cut in order to pay back the people you’ve been slowly taking money from. You’re welcome by the way, because if it was up to me, you’d be all over the news by now,” Seungsoo comments, moving away from the podium and standing closer to the table.

“We gave you a chance to come clean about it hyung,” his youngest uncle speaks up, looking completely torn over it. “I can’t have my family suffering because you wanted to be greedy,” he adds on more sternly before looking away.

“The Do’s have a good insurance plan for their employees,” his other uncle comments, like it’s supposed to help the situation but if anything, his dad just looks even more pissed off.

He isn’t talking though, which is even more worrisome because when his father gets mad, he yells. If he’s not yelling, he isn’t even sure what he’s feeling anymore. His own stomach feels like it’s in knots, because on top of everything he thought he could at least count on his dad to be a good person underneath it all, but he’s apparently _not_.

“The rest of the week is being dedicated to assessing what else is going on here, including employee evaluations. So, I wouldn’t get too comfortable just yet. Now, I have a lunch meeting with my dad, so I have to go. See you all tomorrow,” Seungsoo chirps, turning on his heel and heading towards the door.

As soon as he leaves it takes all but two seconds before the entire room erupts into chaos, making him groan and immediately get out of his seat. He ignores his dad calling his name and exits the room, rushing after Seungsoo who turns around when he manages to catch up.

“You bought out _two_ of my uncles?” he questions incredulously, knowing the Do’s have money but still in shock that it’s enough to just buy out half his family on top of two other board members. He knows Mr. Han isn’t going to just hand anything over easily too, so he had to have given him twice of what his stock was worth.

“Yeah, they were a little tired of your dad’s shit,” Seungsoo replies bluntly, tilting his head and giving him a look. “My dad thinks of this as a side project to make sure I don’t fuck up when he retires. I’m honestly not too happy about it, so I would suggest you don’t piss me off.”

Jongin glares at his brother-in-law, wanting to yell at him but he doesn’t even know what he would say. The other alpha literally just came in and bought out majority of the company.  A company he was supposed to take over. A company he spent majority of his life being told he would run and the past several years working his ass of for it.  Now it’s just been snatched away from him and he doesn’t know if he should be pissed off or relieved.

“I’m not going to fire you, if that’s what you’re worried about. We’re _family_ Jongin,” Seungsoo sasses him, making him glare and want to reach over and hit him upside the head, his hand twitching because he would do it if it weren’t for the fact that he _needs_ a job.

“You little shit, we are _not_ family,” he snaps, only to get smiled at.

“Jongin-ssi, I’m your _boss_ now, call me Mr. Do,” Seungsoo replies, having the nerve to pat him on the shoulder before turning around and heading towards the elevator.

He lets out an agitated groan, looking back at the conference room door before shaking his head and going towards his office instead. He grabs his keys from the hanger and immediately locks his office up by slamming his door loudly, getting a startled look from Joohyun.

“I’m going home,” he says plainly, not bothering to explain himself before walking over to Taemin’s office. The elder is on his computer, typing away but he interrupts anyways. “I need to get drunk. Now.”

Taemin frowns, looking up at his clock and then back at him. “It’s one in the afternoon,” he replies slowly.

“Kyungsoo is _pregnant_ and his brother just bought out majority of our stockholders, meaning he’s my _boss_. So again, I repeat, I need to get drunk. _Now_.”

Taemin nods before getting up and following after him.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo watches as Sehun walks around the living room, his arms crossed over his chest and a concerned look on his face. He’s in the younger boy’s apartment he shares with his brother, not wanting to go home and be alone with his own thoughts. He has no idea what to do and since Jongin doesn’t want to talk about it, he has to talk about it with _someone_.

Of course, that person is Sehun, who looks like he’s finally going to sit down and say something. He watches curiously as Sehun moves to sit across from him, still looking confused.

“This explains a lot,” the younger omega mumbles, pursing his lips into a pout. “You have been _moodier_ lately. I just thought you were having a heat soon. But this makes more sense.”

He frowns, not thinking he’s been moodier lately but then again, with everything going on he might have been. He’s mostly just been stressed out, understandably so. So maybe he _has_ had symptoms but they were just masked by the stress.

“You’re going to get _fat_ ,” Sehun comments, making him glare and throw a pillow at him.

“Shut up,” he huffs out, smiling slightly as he instinctively puts a hand over his lower belly. If he keeps it, he most definitely _will_ gain weight. Carrying an alpha usually results in bigger weight gain too, because they’re larger. At least, statistically. He learned that much in biology.

“What did Jongin say?” Sehun questions, petting Vivi as she comes and sits in his lap.

Kyungsoo frowns a bit, “Not much. He thinks it’s an alpha, but he didn’t want to talk about it. He needs time, which is okay because I think I need time too,” he replies, tugging his shirt down before reaching over and letting the dog lick at his hand.

“That’s understandable, he looks like he’s emotionally constipated.”

“Sehun!” he scolds, giving the taller male a tiny glare. “He’s not. He just, keeps his emotions to himself.”

Sehun makes a face but doesn’t say anything else, continuing to pet his dog while she pants happily. “If you keep it, how are you going to deal with school?”

Kyungsoo sighs, having already talked to his advisor about it. The man was sweet and understanding and probably the _only_ person to look happy for him when telling him the news. He got congratulated, which made him feel uncomfortable because it’s not really something he can celebrate. Maybe if he were older and with someone who _wanted_ kids, he could feel good about it.

“I can take some online classes in the summer and then take the fall semester off while I take care of the baby and it would give me time to figure out what I really want to major in,” he replies, having thought about it all during his classes.

“What do you think your dads will say about that?”

“I don’t know,” he replies honestly, rubbing his temples. “I kind of don’t _want_ to know. Right now it's just between me and Jongin, I'll worry about them later.”

Sehun hums before going silent. They don’t talk about it anymore after that and when the rain outside finally lets up Sehun’s brother takes him home. His feet still manage to get soaked from all the puddles and he’s left taking his shoes off outside of the apartment, not wanting to get mud on their carpet.

He sighs as he opens up the door, frowning when he catches a whiff of a familiar scent. He walks fully into the living room and grows confused when he sees Jongin sitting on the couch, looking as gloomy as the weather. He checks his phone and doesn’t understand why the alpha is home when he should be at work.

“Um, what are you doing home?” he questions hesitantly, setting his backpack down by the barstools and walking over towards the couch.

“You know the saying that things can’t possibly get any worse? Well being involved with you has proved that wrong,” Jongin replies plainly, taking a sip of whatever he has in his cup and making a face as he sets it down.

Kyungsoo frowns, not knowing what to say because the alpha didn’t even answer his question, just made him feel bad. “Sorry,” he apologizes, choosing not to question him any further and instead go to the kitchen to eat some yogurt.

He grabs a container and a spoon before going to the panty and grabbing some granola to mix in. He sits at the table, trying to give Jongin his space. He finishes up his yogurt and then goes to get his vitamins out of his backpack, having questioned the pharmacist and a random lady at the store which he should get.

Worried about his mate he goes over towards the living room, watching the elder continuing to nurse his drink and watch the television with a blank look on his face.

“Did you need me to do anything for you?” he questions, wondering if he’s eaten lunch or not.

Jongin looks over at him with a frown before letting out a scoff, “If you could tell your brother to go to hell for me that would be _great_. I would but he might _fire_ me,” the alpha grumbles out, confusing him completely.

He blinks, shifting on his feet and wondering what he’s supposed to say. “I meant like making you lunch, but, um, if you want me to I can text him. I really don’t want to talk to him,” he replies hesitantly, tugging his shirt.

“They didn’t even tell you?” Jongin questions, setting his cup down and giving him a confused look.

“Tell me what?” he replies, moving to sit down on the edge of the couch because his feet hurt from walking all over campus today trying to figure out his life.

When Jongin doesn’t say anything he looks up, trying to keep himself composed and not bring up anything to do with the baby. He already knows what he wants to say to Jongin, he thinks, but it’s just a matter of waiting for his husband to be ready and willing to hear it.

“Your brother now owns more stock in our company than my own dad, who, by the way, was apparently money laundering. So, maybe the next time I see him will be during visiting hours at the local prison. Did I mention your bastard brother is now my boss?” Jongin informs him, looking mad but his nose decides to conveniently stop working.

He shakes his head, not being able to stop his hand from instinctively going to rest near his lower belly as some sort of soothing coping mechanism. When he catches Jongin eyeing the movement he immediately removes his hand, wiping his palms on his jeans. He feels worse than he did before, because he knows this is because of _him_. If he hadn’t gone home with Jongin that night none of this would have happened.

“Did you schedule an appointment?” Jongin questions, completely changing the subject as he turns towards him and rests his head against the couch cushions.

He nods his head, having the date and time programmed into his calendar so he doesn’t forget. It’s tomorrow at nine in the morning, so he’s already emailed his professor that he won’t be in class to present. Luckily the professor he has is lenient enough that as long as he has a doctor’s note, he won’t have to present at all.

“It’s tomorrow morning, the person I talked to said they do an ultrasound to make sure everything looks normal and blood work. You can still come, right?”

“At this point me skipping work isn’t even an issue,” Jongin sighs out, running his hands over his face before letting out a loud yawn. “Let’s just agree to not tell anyone about this until you’re farther along, okay? And I get to tell your brother because I _know_ it’s going to piss him off and I need something to look forward to.”

Kyungsoo blinks back his surprise, eyeing the elder and wondering if he’s been drinking, because he expected a longer amount of time for him to need to deal with the situation. All the scenarios in his head ended with him not ending up happy and _not_ leading to a baby.

“But, you don’t want kids,” he replies, eyeing his husband whose nose scrunches up at the mention of it.

“Marriages are made up of compromises and the thought of me making you miserable makes me want to kick my _own_ ass. So, I can settle for _one_. No more though, and I _mean it_ ,” Jongin states sternly, “Get one of those little implant thingies or whatever needs to be tied _tied_ after this because I’m _not_ going to be convinced into having more than one,” he adds on with a grumble, looking annoyed.

“I’m really trying hard not to be selfish about this so just, give me time to get used to it all. But, if you want it then I’m fine with that because I want _you_ and whatever scenarios that entails, including having to work for your annoying brother.”

“Are you drunk?” he questions, wanting to make sure what he’s hearing isn’t some drunken compromise he’s going to regret in the morning, afternoon, _whenever_ the alcohol wears off.

“I had _one_ beer before Taemin decided he wasn’t going to take me home and make sure I didn’t choke on my own vomit, so _no_ ,” Jongin replies, tugging him into this lap and wrapping his arms around him before burying his face in his hair.

He smiles, hugging onto the alpha and trying his hardest not to cry. He sniffles a bit before pulling back so he can kiss his husband properly, wanting to do more than that but stopping himself when something else dawns on him.

“Seungsoo is really your boss now?” he questions curiously, getting a dumbfounded look from Jongin that has him sheepishly biting his lip.

“One life crisis at a time, babe,” Jongin sighs out, making him flush and duck his head.

“Sorry,” he squeaks out, hoping at least _now_ things can’t possibly get any worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter summary 'a hint of mint' was indeed a hint..of mint... lol 
> 
> pls dont yell at me ajskdlaskla


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no (pine)apples allowed

Jongin stares at Kyungsoo tiredly, wishing that his body would have let him sleep in. He woke up around the same time he would have needed to if he were to go into work, which _sucks_. He doesn’t want to wake Kyungsoo just yet either and he can’t seem to fall back asleep, so he’s just lying there watching his mate sleep.

The omega is sleeping peacefully, making him slightly jealous that he can’t be doing the same. He sighs as he looks over at the clock and sees that it’s finally close to eight. If his appointment is at nine then he should start to wake him up. He reaches over and pushes the omega’s hair out of his face, noting that he apparently _dyes_ his hair for his roots to be so dark and the rest to be a light brown. He already assumed, since there was no way his hair was _that_ light, but it’s still something has him pausing what he’s doing. Even more so when Kyungsoo’s eyes flutter open and he gets _caught_. He clears his throat and removes his hand, avoiding eye contact as he moves to sit up.

“It’s almost eight so you need to get up and start getting ready for your appointment,” he mumbles, clearing his throat again when Kyungsoo stretches and the blanket manages to expose his bare legs since he sleeps in a shirt and boxer shorts.

“Why was your hand in my hair?” Kyungsoo questions tiredly, sitting up and stretching some more, letting out the tiniest little moan as he does so. “How long have you been awake? Did I steal the covers again?”

“About an hour,” he replies, choosing to ignore the other questions he got asked. “I just couldn’t fall back asleep,” he informs the omega, wishing he would wear pants because his thighs are _distracting_.

“It’s because I snore, isn’t it?” Kyungsoo questions quietly, surprising him.

“You know you snore?” he questions incredilously, watching as Kyungsoo nods his head before rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Seungsoo hyung always complains when we have to share a room,” Kyungsoo informs him, stifling a yawn before lying back down on his back and pulling the covers back over himself. “He wears ear plugs.”

“What kind?” he questions, needing to know for the sake of his sanity. Although he’s gotten pretty used to the snoring, but some nights he just lies there _listening_ to him, unable to sleep.

“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo replies, shrugging before getting off the bed and heading towards the restroom. “Do you want to shower with me?” he questions, turning and giving him an expectant little smile.

“You don’t know how to keep your hands to yourself,” he replies plainly, making Kyungsoo pout but nod his head. “Be quick otherwise we’re going to be _late_ ,” he sighs out, getting up to change since he showered last night.

He goes and puts on a plain black shirt and then grabs a jacket and pants, changing out of his dirty clothes and tossing them on the floor. He begrudgingly grabs socks and goes to put them on while he sits on the bed, wondering what shoes he should wear. When his stomach grumbles he gets up and heads downstairs to grab something to munch on while he waits for Kyungsoo.

He winces when he sees it’s already 8:15, knowing by the time they leave they’re going to be stuck in traffic. He sighs as he goes and waits on the couch, unlocking his phone and immediately turning it off when he sees several missed calls from his dad and his cousins. He can only worry about one thing at a time and honestly, he would rather worry about Kyungsoo.

He perks up when Kyungsoo comes downstairs, wearing a black sweater over a white collared shirt that looks new along with jeans that also look new. He looks, _really_ _nice_ , finally not wearing sweats or a fluffy oversized sweater. But, the jeans are a bit too tight for him to not get distracted, having to clear his throat as he gets up.

“Have you seen my jacket? The black one? I can’t find it and it’s my favorite,” Kyungsoo questions him, looking around for it with a pout on his lips.

“No, but we _don’t_ have time to look for it,” he replies carefully, watching as Kyungsoo just stops what he’s doing and starts sniffling, his shoulders shaking as he actually starts _crying_.

He stands there a little stunned, not expecting the omega to start crying over a lost jacket. He stares before he lets out a tired sigh, walking over and putting an arm around his husband to lead him towards the door.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m crying,” Kyungsoo sniffles out, rubbing his eyes stubbornly as he leads him to the doorway where he slips on a pair of shoes.

“You’re _pregnant_ ,” he comments plainly, not knowing how he’s going to deal with this until who knows when.

“Oh, right,” Kyungsoo hiccups, grabbing a coat from the rack and putting it on. “Can I wear one of your jackets?” he sniffles out.

He nods, trying not to get annoyed at having to deal with him being emotional so early in the morning. “Yes, now hurry before you make us _late_ ,” he scolds, making Kyungsoo rush to shrug on the oversized pea coat and then hurriedly walking into the hallway.

By the time they make it to the car Kyungsoo has composed himself and is no longer teary eyed, which he’s thankful for. He turns on the seat warmers and then heads towards the hospital in silence, his nerves getting the better of him and making him wish he didn’t snack on anything beforehand. He may just end up puking when he sees the thing, but he tries not to think about that too much.

“When we tell your parents, they’re going to be _mad_ , aren’t they?” Kyungsoo questions quietly, resting his head against the window and blowing on the glass.

“I kind of don’t care about them at the moment,” he replies plainly, not really wanting to think about his dysfunctional criminal family at the moment. “Do you want a boy or a girl?” he questions to distract himself from entire situation.

He has no idea what his future is going to look like now. Seungsoo said he won’t get fired, but the other alpha doesn’t have the best track record telling him the truth. Especially to him. He has no idea what things will be like now, work and family included, but he _really_ doesn’t want to think about it.

“I want both, but, as long as it’s healthy I’ll be happy with either,” Kyungsoo replies, smiling at him before moving to bite his lip. “But, I don’t want to get attached to it yet, it’s still early,” he adds quietly.

Jongin frowns, sparing Kyungsoo a glance when they reach a stop light. “Don’t think about that,” he states sternly, feeling uncomfortable. “ _I_ don’t want to think about that. It’s not going to happen,” he rushes out, getting honked at when he doesn’t notice the light has turned green right away.

He’s still getting used to the thought of having a kid, he doesn’t want to think of that same kid not even making it full term. It makes him want to pull over and throw up, but he doesn’t. If it were to happen it would crush him, but even worse, it would probably crush Kyungsoo even more.

The omega is sweet and shiny and optimistic. He _wants_ a baby, if for whatever reason something were to happen, he could be heartbroken to the point he’s not sure how he would even fix it. He doesn’t want Kyungsoo to be sad at the thought of it, and he most certainly doesn’t want it to _happen_. The worst part is he has no control over it and he hates it.

“Do you want to eat breakfast together afterwards?” Kyungsoo questions, interrupting his dreary thoughts and making him look over. “We rarely get to eat breakfast together, it would be nice,” he comments, giving him a hopeful smile.

It instantly lightens his mood, his own lips twitching for the briefest moment. “That does sound nice actually,” he replies quietly, getting them to the hospital with some time to spare to figure out _where_ the maternity ward even is.

He feels completely uncomfortable when they make it to the office and there’s several pregnant people already waiting for their turn. The scents in the room are overbearing and he sticks close to Kyungsoo, not wanting his mate too far from him. He even makes them sit on the couch in the corner so he can keep him by his side, not wanting his scent to get masked over by all the others in the room.

“I hope I don’t get that big,” he hears Kyungsoo whisper to himself, following the omega’s line of vision to see a male beta with a stomach so swollen he looks like he shoved a watermelon under his shirt.

“He’s probably having twins,” he replies quietly, looking away and trying to picture Kyungsoo with a large belly but having a hard time.

His husband is _petite_ , he has no idea how he’s going to gain the weight he needs to. He’ll probably tip over if he gets too heavy, which would be funny to him if he wasn’t so scared at the moment. He’s still trying to get it in his head he’s going to actually be a dad. Some tiny little human is going to call him dad. It makes him want to leave town and sell cabbages like Taemin mentioned.

“Jongin, are you coming with me?” Kyungsoo questions, making him flinch when he waves a hand in front of his face.

He glares, looking up at the omega and realizing stupidly that there’s a nurse waiting by the open door with a tight smile on her face.

“Oh, sorry,” he mumbles, getting up and walking after Kyungsoo to where the nurse is.

He stays silent as he listens to the nurse and Kyungsoo make small talk, keeping his distance and looking around. When they go to the room his nose twitches uncomfortably at the sterile smell. It’s a nice room but he doesn’t appreciate all the diagrams and pictures that just remind him what he’s there for.

He tunes out most of the questions the nurse asks Kyungsoo, only looking over when his husband lets out a tiny whine, his entire face red. He frowns, walking closer to his mate and standing as close as he can with him sitting on the exam table. He’s not sure what she asked him but they move quickly to taking his blood pressure and temperature. Kyungsoo has to go and give them a urine sample and apparently get his blood drawn, but then they’re left alone.

“It’s okay that it’ll have your last name, right?” Kyungsoo questions, kicking his legs back and forth as he sits on the exam table.

“It’s mine so why wouldn’t it?” he questions back, tapping his foot impatiently and letting out a sigh. He feels claustrophobic being in the room and wants to leave, but he isn’t going to make Kyungsoo do this all alone.

“Ours,” Kyungsoo says quietly, making him look down at him. “It’s ours, not just mine or not just yours. _Our_ baby,” he corrects, biting his lip and keeping his gaze at the poster on the wall.

Jongin clears his throat, nodding in agreement. “Okay,” he confirms, downright flinching when there’s a knock on the door and the doctor is walking in.

“Good morning, I’m Dr. Choi,” the doctor greets and Jongin finds himself glaring when he realizes he’s an alpha.

“Good morning,” Kyungsoo greets back, grabbing his arm and moving him out of the way. “Um, this is my husband, Jongin.”

“Nice to meet you two,” Dr. Choi greets, keeping his distance initially and he’s thankful, having half the mind to request a doctor that isn’t another alpha because it’s messing with his instincts. Much to his embarrassment he finds himself growling at him when he moves to shake Kyungsoo’s hand, despite the fact that he’s obviously mated from the scent and the ring on his finger.

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo whispers harshly, hitting him on the arm and snapping him out of his glaring.

“ _Sorry_ ,” he apologizes, feeling annoyed with himself as he eyes the doctor.

“It’s fine, happens all the time. Alpha partners are always a bit territorial on the first visit,” Dr. Choi informs them, a smile on his face that makes him feel a bit better. “Your urine test indicated that your hCG levels were elevated, which is an indicator of pregnancy. The ultrasound technician will be in shortly so we can determine how far along you are, since you indicated you weren’t completely sure with the nurse.”

He watches as Kyungsoo nods, looking at the doctor attentively. He supposes he should be paying more attention but he’s also trying very hard to not throw up or worse, _pass out._ He misses most of the questions Kyungsoo asks and the answers he’s given, only paying attention when Kyungsoo’s scent starts flaring up.

“Do I get a picture?” Kyungsoo questions quietly, looking hopeful so he turns to the doctor, _daring_ him to tell his mate no so he can finally have an excuse to not like him.

“Of course! Depending on how far along you are, we may not be able to hear a heartbeat yet, so don’t get alarmed. Normally we wouldn’t do an ultrasound until we know you’re about six weeks, but I know this was a surprise to you, correct?” Dr. Choi questions, looking up from the tablet in his hands and waiting for a response.

Jongin wants to interject and say it was _completely_ by surprise but he knows the doctor is addressing Kyungsoo, not him, so he stays silent.

“Yes, um, I just, realized I forgot a pill last month around the time we,” Kyungsoo pauses, his cheeks flushing as he clears his throat. “I haven’t had any symptoms other than scenting issues and um, I got bloodwork done a couple of weeks ago and they told me I wasn’t.”

Dr. Choi nods his head, making a note on his chart before pursing his lips. “Birth control is most effective when taken consistently, most pregnancies while on the pill happen when dosages are missed. Blood tests are more accurate, so that’s a bit surprising to hear.”

“Does that mean there’s something wrong with it?” Kyungsoo questions uncertainly, his scent flaring up into something miserable and he wouldn’t doubt it if he starts to cry, which only makes him hate the doctor even more.

“It could mean you weren’t pregnant at the time, or the test was wrong, we’ll know for sure after the ultrasound. I wouldn’t worry until there’s something _to_ worry about,” Dr. Choi says soothingly, giving them both a smile before someone is knocking on the door.

The ultrasound technician walks in and introduces herself before going towards the machine near the bed and telling Kyungsoo to lift his shirt before tucking a small towel into his jeans so they won’t get dirty. He doesn’t pay attention after that, looking elsewhere and biting his thumb to keep from saying something stupid.

“If I have still been taking my birth control, is that bad?” Kyungsoo questions, grabbing onto his arm, so he glances down to see his mates completely flat stomach getting covered in the weird gel. He frowns, turning away again and letting Kyungsoo continue to hold onto him.

“Not necessarily, it happens and I haven’t seen a case where it affects the pregnancy. But we’ll keep a close eye on you and the baby,” Dr. Choi replies, moving to sit next to the technician.

“This right here is the yolk sack and the larger spot next to it is your baby. Congratulations,” he hears the technician announce so he begrudgingly looks at the monitor, being able to instantly recognize the white oval shape surrounded by black. He watches as the technician pauses the screen and starts putting little markers to presumably start measuring it.

“Based on the measurements I’m reading, you’re around six weeks and three or four days,” the technician informs them, continuing to read out numbers while taking pictures.

“That would put your conception date around the twenty second or twenty third,” Dr. Choi comments, after looking at a calendar on the wall nearby. “So, your blood work _should_ have shown you were pregnant. I can’t say why they would get a negative reading. It’s a bit unusual, but based on everything I’m seeing, nothing is out of the ordinary.”

“I took the morning after pill though,” Kyungsoo speaks up, keeping his gaze on the monitor as they continue taking measurements.

“If a fertilized egg has already implanted into the uterus, then the pill really doesn’t _do_ anything. How soon after did you take it?” Dr. Choi questions, looking up at them both.

“After breakfast the morning after,” Kyungsoo replies, squirming a bit on the table before going still when they turn the sound on to the monitor and a steady whooshing noise fills up the room.

He already knows it’s the heartbeat, so he doesn’t pay much attention to the doctor when he starts explaining everything to Kyungsoo. He just stares at the little heartbeat actually _visible_ on the monitor, the whooshing noise pounding in his head. He feels himself gag, having to turn around and quickly figure out where the trashcan is so he can _finally_ throw up.

“The heartbeat is normal, it’s strong. Um, expecting fathers often get a bit nervous, especially if it’s the first child, so that’s normal as well,” Dr. Choi comments lightly, presumably to Kyungsoo who is probably even more distressed than he was before. “We’ll have the picture printed out and Areum-ssi will go and get your husband something to drink while I update your chart.”

He begrudgingly takes a seat in the chair offered to him once he’s composed himself, groaning a bit at the sour taste in his mouth. He takes the small bottled water handed to him when the technician comes back and takes a tiny sip, looking over at Kyungsoo who isn’t even paying any attention to him. He’s sitting back up and his shirt is covering his stomach again, which he’s thankful for. His mate has his eyes trained on the sheet in his hands, a small smile on his lips as he thumbs over the picture.

“Conception actually isn’t _guaranteed_ to happen the day you have sex. Sperm can actually live for several days. If you have unprotected sex one day, it’s still possible to conceive several days later, which is why the pill is more effective the sooner you take it. I assume you two had sex prior to the conception date,” Dr. Choi speaks up, making him pause mid-sip.

“ _Oh_ ,” Kyungsoo mutters, looking up with a confused furrow of his brows before hesitantly looking over at him with a guilty look in his eyes. “Don’t be mad.”

“Why would I be mad, I’m _confused_ ,” he replies plainly, watching as the doctor says he’s going to give them some time alone while he goes and gets them ready to check out.

“I lied before,” Kyungsoo mumbles, squirming in his seat before hugging onto the sonogram picture. “The night we met you didn’t use a condom. I was too scared to say anything in front of everyone.”

“So, you _lied_ ,” he states plainly, feeling his temper flare up which makes Kyungsoo whine as he nods his head.

“I didn’t think it would matter,” Kyungsoo rushes out, “I didn’t _know_ I had missed a pill, I’m _sorry_.”

He stays silent, even when Dr. Choi comes back in and tells them that he’ll call about his blood results if anything looks off, but for now he won’t need to be seen for another three to four weeks. He hands them a card with his info and some other pamphlets and a prescription for a better dosage prenatal vitamin and then they’re left to check out.

He leaves Kyungsoo to set up his next appointment and goes out into the hallway, needing to get away from the smells in the room. He’s mad and wants to yell, but he’s not _that_ much of a jerk to yell at his highly emotional pregnant husband, who needs the _least_ amount of stress possible.

So, he has to simmer on it, trying not to let the fact that if Kyungsoo would have told him the truth, then maybe he wouldn’t be in this mess. If Kyungsoo had told him he didn’t use protection, he would have asked him to take a pill sooner and then he wouldn’t have to be worrying about being a father at twenty-five.

He probably would have been pressured into marriage by the time he was thirty and then eventually pressured into having at least one kid. But he always hoped he could manage to prolong that or convince his parents otherwise. He thought he had time to think things over and really weigh his options. Now he doesn’t and possibilities are just useless what if’s in his head now.

“I’m done,” he hears Kyungsoo speak up, the omega keeping his distance from him and avoiding eye contact.

He nods once before walking towards the elevators so they can leave. He’s hungry and is starting to get a headache from everything, including the lack of food since he just threw up what he did snack on earlier in the morning. Kyungsoo stays silent the entire time and it’s a bit suffocating as they wait to get to the ground floor.

After they leave the hospital he heads to a close diner so they can eat. Although it sounded like a good way to relax before, now it just feels uncomfortable sitting across from Kyungsoo in a tiny booth. The omega is hiding behind his menu, probably to avoid talking to him and he’s not sure if he’s thankful or offended.

“Can we stop at the store after this?” Kyungsoo questions from behind his menu, annoying him so he reaches over and snatches it before setting it down on the table, getting a surprised look in return.

“Why?” he replies, not wanting to be out longer than necessary. He honestly just wants to go home and sleep away the stress from the situation.

Kyungsoo fidgets with the menu again, looking out the window and shrugging. “I want to buy a frame for the picture, so it doesn’t get messed up. It could be the only one I get,” he states quietly, continuing to avoid looking at him.

“I told you that is _not_ going to happen,” he states sternly, reaching over and grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand when he still doesn’t look at him. He doesn’t know how to reassure him about it, since it’s not like he can do anything to prevent it. He sighs, wanting to get Kyungsoo’s mind off of it. “Did he tell you the due date?” he questions, frowning when Kyungsoo pulls his hand away with an agitated whine.

“He told us _both_ November 16th, I guess you weren’t paying attention,” Kyungsoo mumbles out, tugging his oversized coat closed and hugging onto himself. “My daddy’s birthday is the day after. I don’t know if he’ll be happy.”

“We won’t tell them until May,” he replies after looking up when Kyungsoo’s second trimester would begin. Miscarriage rates go down a lot by then, that much he knows from Junghwa. “I don’t know how everyone will react, and you don’t need to be stressed out. So just, worry about what you want to name it, I’ll worry about everything else, okay?”

Kyungsoo looks up at him with teary eyes, his lip wobbling as he tries not to cry. “I can name it?” he sniffles out, making him sigh as he gets out of the booth to go sit next to him.

He shakes his head as he pulls his mate to his side, letting him cry into his shirt. “As long as you don’t give it a dumb name, like _apple_. I’m not calling it anything _dumb_ ,” he mumbles, resting his head against Kyungsoo’s and looking over when the waitress comes up to their table.

“We’re going to need a moment,” he states, getting gently pushed away by Kyungsoo who, still sniffling, says he knows what he wants.

“I want eggs and toast,” Kyungsoo says quietly, moving to wipe his eyes with his coat. “With a side of fruit and pancakes.”

Jongin stares stupidly, wanting to comment on the omega already having what he wants down when he barley even looked at the menu but doesn’t.

“Uh I’ll just have pancakes,” he tells her, not having a chance to really read over his menu and knowing they can’t possibly screw up pancakes.

“Are you still mad at me?” Kyungsoo questions, looking at him expectantly as he holds onto his arm.

Jongin sighs, shrugging lightly because he is still mad, but there’s also nothing he can do about it. It’s partially his own fault for not even remembering the night they met entirely. He can recall bits and pieces and from what he does remember, a condom wasn’t even something he was worried about.

“Even if I am it doesn’t change anything,” he sighs out, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest after he’s moved back to his seat.

“You’ll love her, right?” Kyungsoo questions, shifting in his seat and not really looking at him.

“Her?” he questions, trying not to freak out over the thought of winding up with a kid like Rahee who is annoying most of the time.  

“Or him. The baby, you’ll love it, right?” Kyungsoo clarifies, looking out the window with a concentrated look in his eyes.

Jongin frowns, wanting to argue that of course he will, it’s theirs, but instead he just nods his head. “Of course,” he confirms, not knowing why Kyungsoo would think otherwise. He’s not a horrible person.

“Okay, as long as you love it,” Kyungsoo says quietly, continuing to look out the window.

He moves to ask, but stops himself, not wanting to start making the omega worry or _worse_ , start crying. He needs the least amount of stress possible the next two months. He’s going to have to work really hard not to make him sad or upset. He isn’t completely sure if he’s a good enough mate yet to support his Kyungsoo enough during the pregnancy. He isn’t even sure he’s going to even be a good dad.

But he’ll try his hardest, it’s all he can do.  

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo yawns as he rummages through one of Jongin’s boxes, searching for the elder’s baby pictures he _knows_ are there. He can’t remember for the life of him which box it was in. There are several that he looked through last time. Jongin is apparently a pack rat and most of the boxes are unorganized and just full of old school work and random pictures.

“Are you still going through that? I told you to come eat lunch _fifteen_ minutes ago,” he hears Jongin scold, making him twitch and look up to see the elder.

He flushes, looking back down at the box with a frown. “Sorry, I got distracted,” he replies, getting up and wincing a little when he realizes his foot has fallen asleep. He stumbles a bit but catches himself, letting out a sigh of relief.

“Be _careful_ ,” Jongin scolds, giving him a tiny glare that makes him frown.

“ _Sorry_ ,” he mumbles, pouting before reaching down to grab the box so he can sort through it downstairs but Jongin smacks his hands out of the way and grabs it himself.

“No heavy lifting,” Jongin grumbles before walking out of the closet and leaving the room.

He frowns, rubbing his hands on his pants before heading towards the stairs. He walks into the kitchen and looks at the food on the table, hoping Jongin got what he asked for. It’s a styrofoam takeout box that he goes and peaks into, beaming when he sees the shrimp lo mein he asked for.

“Did you get me my eggrolls too?” he questions, sitting down and breaking apart his chopsticks.

He looks up when he hears Jongin walking up to him, the elder dropping a glassine paper bag in front of him. He smiles when he reaches for it, taking a bite of one of the appetizers happily. It’s the perfect type of crunchy, the filling still warm but not scorching hot.

“Are you really going to eat all that?” Jongin questions, making him look up from slurping his noodles.

He nods, looking down at the food and then back up at Jongin. “Why wouldn’t I?” he questions, grabbing one of the shrimp and holding it up to see if the elder wants any.

“I already ate,” Jongin comments before going back to sit on the couch.

He frowns, watching as the elder stares at the television screen with a blank face, not even looking like he’s enjoying the show he’s watching. The alpha has been pretty quiet the whole day. He wants to ask him a bunch of questions, but knows the elder needs time to deal with everything.

It’s been a couple of hours since they got home from the appointment and ate breakfast and he thinks Jongin has only said a couple of sentences since then. It’s not like Jongin is a talkative person to begin with, so he tries not to really worry. But he wants to know when Jongin is going to actually go and deal with whatever happened at his work since that’s kind of important.

He sighs before returning to his food, munching on his shrimp and noodles before finishing up his second eggroll. When he’s done he gets up to throw away his trash, opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. He takes a couple of sips before he grabs the bottle on the counter and opens his up so he can take his prenatal vitamins, reading the warning label carefully just in case.

Once he’s done he goes and sits next to Jongin on the couch, making sure that they aren’t touching in case the elder wants his space. He tries to watch the show but it’s boring and he finds himself squirming, letting out a tiny sigh. He doesn’t understand how Jongin can watch such boring shows, but he’s a little too scared to ask him to change it.

He lets out another sigh before he gets up, going over the coffee table where Jongin set the box from upstairs. He silently starts to sort through it again, trying not to make too much noise. He beams when he starts finding the pictures he was looking for, setting them all aside.

He holds up the picture of Jongin sitting in a dark colored outfit and compares it to the elder now. He’s obviously an _adult_ , but Jongin’s looks are more or less the same. He smiles awkwardly when Jongin notices him holding the picture up, clearing his throat before putting it down in his little stack.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, getting up from the floor and taking his little stack of pictures with him. “I’m going to go upstairs,” he speaks up before heading towards the stairs, not wanting to disturb the alpha who doesn’t seem like he’s in the best mood.

He goes into their room and then goes towards his side of the bed where he’s put the framed sonogram picture on his night stand. He smiles, setting the baby pictures next to the sonogram and hoping it’s enough to keep his spirits up.

He’s terrified, knowing he isn’t quite ready to have a baby yet, but that’s just how life is sometimes. Babies aren’t always conveniently planned, theirs especially isn’t, but underneath all the worried thoughts, he’s _excited_.

He thought he wouldn’t get to have one, or at least _try_ to have one since Jongin has been vocal about not wanting kids. Despite the circumstances, he gets to have one and he’s happy. He gets to have a little baby girl or boy that will hopefully take after Jongin. He’s already looking forward to being able to buy the baby clothes and blankets and feeling him or her kick.

He immediately grabs his phone and pulls up the website he had initially looked at to see what sort of symptoms he should be having. He clicks around on the site and makes a profile, putting in his conception and due date and agreeing to get little updates to his email about that baby’s progress.

Out of boredom he goes to a site with a list of names, but quickly exits out of the page before looking something else up instead. He knows Jongin said he could name it, but he always pictured himself picking out a name with his husband. He doesn’t want to just find one he likes all by himself.

“Hey,” he hears Jongin speak up, making him flinch and drop his phone right on his face.

He whines, rubbing his nose as he sits up and looks at the elder. Jongin’s lips twitch like he wants to laugh but he doesn’t. He feels himself blush, rubbing his nose pathetically and looking up at his husband with a frown.

“Your stupid brother won’t quit calling me, so I’m going to the office,” Jongin informs him, looking slightly annoyed as he stares at his phone before rolling his eyes and pocketing it. “Did you want me to pick you up anything for dinner?”

“Ah, no, I’ll cook,” he replies, knowing he should start eating a bit healthier for the baby. “Um, if Seungsoo is mean to you I can talk to him,” he offers, trying to be of some help.

“I can handle myself, but thanks,” Jongin replies, looking over at the nightstand with a furrow of his brows.

He frowns, squirming on the bed a bit as the elder just stares. “I can take it down if it makes you uncomfortable,” he offers quietly, knowing Jongin probably doesn’t want to look at the sonogram longer than necessary.

“Why would it make me uncomfortable?” Jongin questions, looking back at him with a frown.

“You threw up,” he replies, avoiding eye contact and instead looking over at the sonogram. It’s definitely _not_ the kind of reaction he was hoping for from the elder. Maybe he would get teary eyed or maybe he would at least smile. Instead Jongin _threw up_ , not looking the least bit happy during the visit.

The alpha looked uncomfortable, annoyed, _mad even,_ the entire time they were at the hospital. He doesn’t really count that as a good sign that the elder is going to suddenly start looking happy about being a dad in around seven and a half months. He knows the elder needs time, he just doesn’t know if he can handle Jongin avoiding the subject until he’s ready.

“It’s just a lot to take in,” Jongin says carefully, looking like he’s trying very hard to choose his words wisely. “I’m sorry if it made it seem like I don’t care. I _do_.”

“Okay,” he replies, biting his lip and trying not to argue with the elder over it. He eyes the elder when he moves to sit down next to him on the bed, letting out a loud sigh.

“It’s okay if you want to leave it up. If you want I can ask my noona if she has any other baby pictures of me,” Jongin mumbles, shrugging before looking at him expectantly.

“I’d like that,” he replies quietly, finding himself smiling as the elder leans downwards to give him a kiss.

He hums when Jongin pulls away, opening his eyes and giving the alpha a tiny smile. Jongin looks like he’s about to say something when his phone starts buzzing, an incoming call that is probably from Seungsoo distracting him. He frowns, wishing the elder didn’t have to go in but it’s probably important that he does. He moves to lie on the bed, letting out a tiny huff as his back hits the mattress.

“Please don’t kill my brother,” he speaks up, eyeing Jongin who has hit ignore on his phone screen and is pocketing the device in his coat.

“I can’t make any promises, but I’ll try since you said please,” Jongin replies, making him roll his eyes and attempt to attack him with a pillow but the elder has quick reflexes.

“You still like me, right?” he questions, looking up at the elder curiously and pouting when Jongin rolls his eyes at him.

“I would show you, but I guess I need to figure out if I still have a job, so it will have to wait,” Jongin replies, making him blush.

“Um, o-okay,” he stutters, feeling his ears heat up when Jongin eyes him.

“I’ll text you when I’m on the way home,” Jongin comments, leaning downwards and pecking him on the cheek before leaving the room.

He sighs as he moves to sit up, grabbing the remote and putting on a random movie from Netflix to fall asleep to, the food settling in his stomach nicely and making him exhausted.

 

\--

 

Jongin slowly walks through the office, taking his precious time despite the fact that it’s nearly two, he has around thirty missed calls, his voicemail is full and he can’t even begin to get through the text messages. Hopefully he can just hang around for three hours and then go home back to Kyungsoo, which should say something because he feels really awkward around the omega now.

Every time he stares at his mate his eyes trail down to his stomach, or lack thereof. At least, right now he has a nearly flat stomach, save for some fat here and there that’s cute if anything. He really can’t picture him getting fat and round and when he tries he just starts feeling nauseated at the thought of a baby.

It’s not like he can even explain that to Kyungsoo, since the omega is already sensitive to begin with, it’s just going to get worse. He has to keep all his panic and nausea to himself, or risk stressing out Kyungsoo, which isn’t good for growing babies apparently.

He’s usually pretty good at keeping his emotions in check, but his life is at some sort of rock bottom or maybe he’s having a really early midlife crisis. Not to mention his mate is needy and honestly really insecure that he needs reassurance every day. It’s a little exhausting but the last thing he wants is for Kyungsoo to think he hates him because he’s pregnant.

He lets out an exhausted sigh as he arrives in the main office suite, looking around and frowning when he doesn’t spot anyone, Joohyun included. He frowns before deciding to walk around, not even knowing what he should be doing at this point. He’s not sure what his job is anymore, if he even has one.

When the breakroom door opens he twitches a bit, looking over and spotting Jongdae coming out with a content little smile on his face. The elder pauses when he spots him, eyes widening before he throws his hands up.

“Where have you _been_?” the elder shouts, rushing up to him and putting his hands on his hips.

He supposes it would be intimidating if Jongdae wasn’t so much _shorter_ than him. It’s just comical really, especially when he has to look _up_ at him to glare.

“At home,” he replies honestly, crossing his arms over his chest and eyeing the elder.

“I tried calling you ten times, I was worried you ass,” Jongdae huffs out, shaking his head before letting out a sigh. “Seungsoo and the rest of the board are in the conference. Also, one of his aunts who is a little terrifying if I’m being honest. But they probably have your contract written up by now!”

“Contract?” he questions skeptically, not liking the sound of it. He fidgets uncomfortably, already starting to feel annoyed that they’re just coming in and taking over everything. It makes him pissed off and if he’s really being honest with himself, a tiny bit scared.

“For work, not anything horrible. I actually have a real nine to five job now! You probably do now too, which is good! I think you owe me a thank you,” Jongdae chirps, making his eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

“For _what_?” he questions incredulously, knowing he’s probably being too much of a hot-headed alpha right now because Jongdae looks a little uncomfortable.

“Letting you go off and mark an omega way out of your league?” Jongdae squeaks out, looking a little unsure of himself. “I mean, if you hadn’t marked him, then who knows what would have happened to the company,” he trails off, shrugging his shoulders.

“You’re ridiculous,” he replies plainly, shaking his head and walking around the elder and heading to the conference room.

He’s not looking forward to actually having to talk to Seungsoo but, it could be worse. Although he’s trying to think of what exactly would be worse, but he’s sure there’s something. He takes a deep breath before opening the door and looking around, spotting Kyungsoo’s aunt who is sitting at the head of the table.

She looks up at him, her glasses resting on the end of her nose and lifts one perfectly sculpted brow at him. Honestly, she scares him a bit, always finding female alphas more intimidating than males, probably because his sisters used to bully him, but he’s not going to analyze himself at the moment.

“Are you normally this late?” she questions him, crossing her arms over her chest and waiting expectantly for an answer.

“Only when the occasion calls for it,” he replies slowly, spotting Seungsoo and trying his hardest not to glare at him.  “Where’s Minseok?” he questions hesitantly, walking further into the room and going towards his two uncles and Joonmyun, not wanting to be near Seungsoo and his cousin Geunyoung and Haein.

“Uh, he’s still trying to convince his dad that taking a large pay cut is better than going through a trial where he’ll probably get jail time,” Joonmyun replies awkwardly, clearing his throat and putting his head down when his dad gives him a look.

Jongin frowns, looking between his uncles for answers but it’s Kyungsoo’s aunt that answers.

“When we went over the numbers for everything, there was a lot of money unaccounted for. A majority of it was taken out of paychecks without anyone knowing. Majority from lower staff employees in your hotels, although I was surprised to know that all the staff within this building are severely underpaid as well.”

Jongin frowns further, knowing his pay isn’t _that_ high, but it’s way above the minimum wage. He had no real complaints, other than having to work ridiculous hours. He just assumed that was his dad making sure he was actually ready to take over in the next ten or so years. Maybe he was wrong to assume so and it makes his stomach a bit upset all over again.

“You’re lucky you married into a family that has money, because we paid majority of the debt you had and you won’t get sued since we already started increasing pay for your hotel employees. It took a while but we managed to get every employee who was being illegally underpaid agree not to sue by paying them the money they were owed plus interest. You can thank Seungsoo and Haein for that,” she states, grabbing her water and taking a sip.

Jongin hesitantly looks over at the other two alpha’s, staring more at Haein because he may just punch Seungsoo if he even dares to look the least bit smug right now.

“Oh, right. A lot of traveling and rewriting terms of employment. I wrote yours too, if you want to read it over? We need it by the end of the week…,” he trails off, looking at him expectantly with a small smile on his face.

He tries not to glare, looking at the folder he’s holding out with a frown, not moving just yet.

“I checked it, _everything_ really, if you think there’s anything hidden in there, there’s not,” Kyungsoo’s aunt comments, looking over something on her phone. “I pulled the short end of the stick to make sure they don’t all fuck anything up.”

“ _Mom_ ,” Haein whispers, looking embarrassed while Geunyoung just rolls her eyes from behind her laptop screen. “Um, once things are settled down, then Seungsoo is going to let your board run things, for the most part. You would technically need his approval but he can be reasonable.”

Jongin scoffs, not being able to stop himself from reacting to that. Seungsoo finally looks up at him and gives him a glare so he returns it. He thinks to call Haein out on the blatant lie but he _did_ promise Kyungsoo he would try to _not_ kill his brother. So, he takes a deep breath in and exhales slowly.

“My secretary, you gave her a raise, right?” he questions, knowing she deserves way more than what she gets paid. He’s only been able to compensate with a big Christmas bonus that comes out of his paycheck.

“Um, Bae Joohyun? Yeah I think her pay increased ten percent?”  Haein mumbles, looking through his stacks of files with a confused look on his face.

“Fifteen,” Seungsoo speaks up, the faintest blush on his cheeks that makes him want to immediately comment on it, but again, he really doesn’t want to potentially be in a situation where he’s going to actually want to kill the alpha.

“Okay then. Can I leave?” he questions, not wanting to take part in any of the changes going on if he’s going to have to deal with a handful of Do’s.

“Um, if you don’t have any questions?” Haein replies, looking even more confused but getting up to hand him a folder where his contract is.

“I know how to read,” he replies plainly, taking the folder and giving them an inpatient look.

“Everyone has the week off, uh, unless you want to partake in any changes, you don’t have to show up I guess,” Haein replies, looking at Seungsoo and then at his mom when the other male ignores him.

The female alpha shrugs, looking like she could care less. So, he nods his head once and then moves to leave, glad that at least he has a couple of days to fully process everything. He’s just going to need alcohol.

The first place he goes after he leaves  is the liquor store, looking through their wine selections and finding someone to help him find the sweetest one. If he’s going to get drunk he might as well find something he _wants_ to drink. Once he has two bottles he heads back home, arriving at the apartment only to find it empty. He frowns, searching around for his husband but comes up blank. He immediately moves to call him, not knowing if he feels worried or annoyed that Kyungsoo left without telling him.

“Hello?” Kyungsoo answers, sounding like he’s snacking on something.

“Where did you go?” he questions tiredly, looking around the cupboards for his wine glasses.

“Are you home already?” Kyungsoo questions, making him roll his eyes.

“Why else would I be asking where you are?” He replies with a sigh, reaching for the top shelf and going to rinse out the glass before he uses it.

“Oh, um, I went to get frozen yogurt with Sehun, did you want me to bring you back some?” Kyungsoo questions happily.

“No thank you,” he replies, frowning a bit when he realizes he doesn’t know where the bottle opener even is. He doesn’t spend much time in the kitchen, he really only knows where the cups and cutlery are. “I don’t like frozen yogurt,” he admits, never understanding why it doesn’t even taste like real yogurt.

“Oh, I didn’t know that,” Kyungsoo replies over a spoonful of his treat. “I like mine with m&m’s. Are you sure you don’t want one? I have a coupon!” the omega rushes out excitedly, “If I buy another one I also get a stamp on my card. I’m a member!”

He sighs, looking through all the drawers and failing to find the bottle opener. “I’ll take a cup of vanilla,” he relents, wincing when Kyungsoo lets out a happy little screech.

After he’s done telling the omega he just wants chocolate sprinkles on it he hangs up, going to the couch to read over the contract the Do’s wrote out. He’s managed to read through all of it by the time Kyungsoo comes home with a tiny cup and a spoon.

“Why are you home so early? You didn’t get into a fight with Seungsoo hyung did you?” Kyungsoo questions skeptically, coming to sit next to him on the couch.

“I’m a little insulted that you think so little of me and my temper,” he replies, taking the cup and looking down at the dessert. He really doesn’t want it but Kyungsoo bought it for him, so he _has_ to just eat it.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Kyungsoo mumbles, snatching the yogurt back from him with a little frown on his face.

“Did you buy that for me or yourself?” he questions incredulously when Kyungsoo starts eating it in front of him.

“You said you don’t even like it. Besides, I’m eating for two,” Kyungsoo sasses him, taking another spoonful before propping his feet up.

“Pretty sure you’re supposed to be throwing up more than eating this early on,” he replies slowly, watching in awe as Kyungsoo continues eating. It’s a little nauseating if he really thinks about how much food the omega has consumed just since this morning.

“Why aren’t you at work?” Kyungsoo questions, looking over at him with a curious glint in his eyes.

He automatically frowns a bit, not really wanting to talk about work without at least two glasses of wine in his system. But he can’t just start griping at the omega for it, it’s not his fault his family is a mess and had to rely on getting bought out by their biggest enemy, not to mention the shadiness and law breaking.

“I have the rest of the week off,” he replies plainly, hoping Kyungsoo doesn’t question him more because he doesn’t want to talk about it until he absolutely has to, which will probably be when his mother finally calls him hysterical about everything.

“Oh, um, then, if you aren’t busy, do you want to come with me to my friend’s art exhibit? It’s on Friday, it’s part of their grade,” Kyungsoo explains, looking down as he stirs his frozen yogurt. “You don’t _have_ to but, it’s always fun. We get pizza afterwards, you haven’t met all my friends yet, but um, _only_ if you want to,” he rambles on.

He eyes Kyungsoo, watching as he continues eating his treat and keeps his head down. He honestly forgot he even had friends, other than the other omega he’s always texting. Kyungsoo has technically already met all of his friends, although not really because he wanted him to. His husband probably wants him to meet his friends, so he refrains from sighing.

“As long as you don’t mind us ordering pineapple pizza, I’ll go,” he replies, shrugging and supposing it can’t hurt to go to an art exhibit since he has nothing better to do the rest of the week.

“You _actually_ like pineapple pizza?” Kyungsoo questions incredulously, giving him an overdramatic horrified look.

Jongin frowns, eyeing the omega skeptically. “I’m going to go attempt to open my bottle of wine and pretend you didn’t ask me that,” he states plainly, getting another judging look from Kyungsoo who shivers a little.

“I don’t like wine either,” Kyungsoo mumbles, nose scrunching up. “You have _gross_ taste.”

“ _You_ taste good to me,” he replies honestly getting off the couch and smirking when Kyungsoo chokes on his frozen yogurt.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mint to be

Jongin attempts to sleep in on Wednesday but around eight in the morning he wakes up to Kyungsoo whimpering, so he’s immediately up. He finds Kyungsoo still in bed next to him, but he has a pillow over his head and is obviously in pain. He completely recognizes the symptoms of a bad headache, recalling the last time the omega got one.

He immediately gets up from the bed and moves to go close the curtains, letting in as little light as possible before heading towards the restroom and searching for the Tylenol. He quietly goes downstairs and gets a bottled water before going all the way back upstairs to their room.

“Kyungsoo, medicine,” he says tiredly, reaching over and having to yank the pillow away from the omega, getting _growled_ at before he moves to sit him up. Kyungsoo keeps his eyes shut but takes the medicine obediently before flopping back onto the bed and burrowing himself into a little ball next to him.

Not being able to fall back asleep he monitors him the rest of the early morning hours, watching as Kyungsoo slowly but surely ends up out from underneath the blanket and snuggled up against him instead. His scent starts to stabilize and around ten he finally cracks his eyes open, looking around before spotting him.

“You okay?” he questions, running his hands through the omega’s hair and watching as he practically starts preening from the attention.

“Feel better,” Kyungsoo mumbles, his nose twitching a little as he starts to frown. “I don’t like headaches,” he informs him.

“Junghwa noona got them a lot with Rahee,” he replies, recalling having to get her ice chips and cold compresses anytime he visited when she was pregnant with his niece.

“I would rather throw up,” Kyungsoo huffs out, moving to sit up and wobbling a bit before resting against the headboard. “I had a dream about a bear,” he adds on, still sounding a bit delirious.

“That’s nice,” he replies, eyeing the omega as he starts making a face before he gags, shoving the blankets off before rushing over to the restroom.

He winces when he hears him puke, wishing he would have closed the door at least but he gets up nonetheless. He makes sure to give him enough space before he actually gets near his husband when he starts to wash his mouth out with a pathetic look on his face.

“Go lie down,” he mumbles, gently pushing the omega back to bed before heading downstairs.

He goes to the fridge and grabs a seltzer water, finds an ice pack and then looks for the saltine crackers before heading back upstairs. He tiredly goes and hands Kyungsoo the water and then the crackers before he goes and searches for a hand towel to wrap the ice pack in. Once he finds one soft enough he goes back and moves to put it on the omega’s forehead, getting a wide-eyed look before he goes to lie down next to him.

“Um, thank you for taking care of me,” Kyungsoo mumbles, shifting on the bed a little making him look over to see him propping his pillows.

“It’s what I’m here for,” he replies with a shrug, feeling his stomach start to grumble he moves to grab some of Kyungsoo’s crackers, munching on them and not having the energy to go make himself something.

“I think I have a quiz today,” Kyungsoo whispers before he shrieks and hops out of bed so fast he nearly falls, making him highly anxious.

“Be **_careful_** ,” he states sternly, watching as Kyungsoo pouts before rushing over towards his desk in the outside nook area and brings back his laptop.

He watches as Kyungsoo opens it up and is immediately blinded by the screen brightness, wincing before the omega turns it down all the way. Kyungsoo quickly types up whatever he’s looking for and then lets out a little whine, clicking on an online quiz.

Figuring it’s safe to use his phone now he unlocks it and starts sorting through his text messages, letting Junghwa know he’s fine before telling his mother he’ll call her after dinner. He’ll need the entire day to mentally prepare himself to talk to her and make sure she isn’t hysterical enough that he needs to go over to her house and calm her down.

“Jongin, can you help me?” Kyungsoo questions, making him pause and look over at the computer screen tiredly and reading through the question. “It’s B,” he replies, not understanding why Kyungsoo is just _now_ taking a math course of all things.

“Oh,” Kyungsoo mumbles, going through his quiz silently and occasionally tapping him on the arm to ask for help.

“What grade did we make?” he questions once Kyungsoo closes the laptop and goes back to lying down.

“What’s important is that we passed,” Kyungsoo replies, moving to his side and looking up at him. “Can we get lunch? Pizza?”

“I thought we were getting pizza on Friday?” he questions, watching as Kyungsoo sits up and starts to stretch.

“You can have pizza more than once a week…,” Kyungsoo comments, giving him a judging look as he moves to get out of bed. “And I got the dates wrong, it’s _next_ Friday There’s a place near my dads house that makes them in a brick oven. It’s the best. Can you take me there?” the omega questions, smiling at him with a hopeful little glint in his eyes.

He groans, eyeing the omega and wishing he could just tell him _no_ and order food, but he looks happy and he’s _weak_. He begrudgingly nods his head, wincing when Kyungsoo squeals happily and claps his hands.

“I’m going to go change!” Kyungsoo chirps, all but skipping to the bathroom to probably pick out yet another sweater.

He sighs as he gets up to go change as well, watching as Kyungsoo pulls on a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie. He tries not to comment on it, instead grabbing his own clothes which consists of black pants and a blue top. He grabs a beanie as well, not wanting to mess with his hair.

“Do you have an address for this place?” he questions once they’re in the car and the heater starts to warm up.

“Um, no, but I know how to get there,” Kyungsoo replies, making him refrain from sighing out loud, preferring to listen to the gps system than anyone else.

“Okay then,” he mumbles, heading in the direction Kyungsoo tells him to and then being on a straight road for a bit. It seems that the restaurant is away from the city and he’s secretly thankful.

“Is our room big enough for a baby crib?” Kyungsoo questions suddenly, making him flinch and almost slam on the breaks again.

“I don’t know,” he replies honestly, not having thought of it yet.

He supposes a moderate sized crib would fit, but they’ll definitely need a bigger space once it gets outgrown. They would also have to worry about baby proofing the entire place, since they have stairs. he really doesn’t want to think about apartment hunting, but he may have to start sooner rather than later. Kyungsoo may not be able to get up the stairs as easily once he gets bigger either.

“We’ll need a bigger car,” Kyungsoo mumbles quietly, making him glare at the road.

“I’m _not_ getting rid of my car,” he states sternly, _refusing_ to trade it in. He’s had the car since he was a teenager. He _can’t_ get rid of it.

“Okay then,” Kyungsoo replies, staying silent afterwards other than giving him minimal directions.

He tries not to give him judging looks when they end up in a smaller neighborhood thirty minutes away. It’s an older looking shop that has probably been there for a while, which he wasn’t expecting considering the Do’s. The neighborhood is nothing fancy, in the countryside and green as can be despite the winter season just barely letting up.

“I can show you where I grew up afterwards,” Kyungsoo chirps out, pulling him towards the shop where he’s instantly greeted with a wave of warm air.

He downright flinches when the little lady running the shop greets them only to start loudly greeting Kyungsoo who leaves him by the door. She gives him a hug and then spots him, making him highly uncomfortable when she just stares.

She whispers something that has Kyungsoo’s scent starting to turn embarrassed as he squirms. He nods his head once and then goes and grabs him to drag him towards the little lady who just smiles.

“This is Mrs. Jang. She used to watch me after school sometimes,” Kyungsoo comments, shoving him forward. “She makes really good kimchi too,” he adds on.

He awkwardly nods along, bowing slightly and feeling a bit uncomfortable the longer she smiles.

“Nice to meet you,” she greets before ushering them to a table near the heater. He pulls out a chair for Kyungsoo before moving to sit himself, wondering how old the place even is.

“I want my usual. Jongin will eat anything, so you can make him your special,” Kyungsoo decides for him, which is surprising enough he can’t even protest.

Mrs. Jang nods her head and smiles before going towards the kitchen, leaving him to look around and wonder how it’s one of Kyungsoo’s favorite places when he’s _spoiled_ and used to five-star restaurants that require a dress code.

“You grew up around here?” he finally questions, not understanding at all.

“About ten minutes away. We moved into a house closer to the city once I started middle school. We still own the house though, I have the key so I can show you,” Kyungsoo replies, smiling when Mrs. Jang brings them some hot chocolate before leaving to the kitchen again.

“But you’re _spoiled_ ,” he states bluntly, watching as Kyungsoo gives him a tiny frown before he sips on his drink. “How did you grow up _here_?” he questions.

It’s a stereotypical farming village with tiny shops and the closest retail store probably thirty minutes away back in the city. The Do’s are _rich_ , filthy rich, it makes no sense that they would actually raise their kids in a tiny village until they’re already halfway out of the house. He can’t even imagine Kyungsoo living here, as high maintenance as he is.

“My grandpa was born here, so my daddy grew up here. He wanted us to grow up here too. I know I’m spoiled but I’m not stuck up enough to think I’m better than living here,” Kyungsoo replies plainly, giving him a judging look before shrugging. “I wanted to move here when I got older too,” he adds quietly before getting up to go use the restroom, leaving him alone.

He sighs as he looks around, supposing it would be nice to raise kids here in the quiet area. He ends up twitching when Mrs. Jang comes and sets down some cooked sweet potatoes, opening up the foil for him.

“Um, thank you,” he replies awkwardly, wondering what sort of food she really sells.

“It’s good for the baby,” she explains, having the nerve to _wink_ at him when he all but chokes on air.

He stares at her incredulously, not understanding _how_ she knows the omega is pregnant when he’s not even showing in the least bit. He starts feeling paranoid, wondering if maybe other people can tell, making him highly anxious.

“When you get to be my age, you just know these sorts of things. Don’t worry, I won’t say anything. He’s probably nervous,” she whispers before leaving the table to head back to the kitchen, but not without telling him congratulations.

He sits there a little too stunned to move, only perking up when Kyungsoo comes back to the table, smiling when he spots the sweet potatoes. He immediately grabs one, carefully peeling it open and bringing it up to eat.

“I love sweet potatoes,” Kyungsoo informs him, taking another bite and stuffing his cheeks until he resembles a hamster. “I can peel one for you, Jonginnie,” he offers, reaching for one still wrapped.

“Be careful,” he warns, seeing it let out steam once he starts attempting to peel it. He eventually just reaches over and grabs it himself, not wanting the omega to burn his fingers over something like that. “I can do it myself,” he mumbles, trying not to wince at the heat.

He munches on his and feels a sense of nostalgia, remembering when his mother would make them eat sweet potatoes during the winter to warm up from playing outside. He liked to eat his with a glass of chocolate milk, which she rarely indulged him in since he got too hyper from sweets.

“You’ll still like me when I get fat, right?” Kyungsoo questions, staring at the sweet potato in his hands longingly so he sighs, handing it over and watching his face light up.

“Am I supposed to tell the truth?” he jokes, getting glared at before Kyungsoo kicks him, making him wince. “I was _joking_ ,” he huffs out, moving to rub his leg. “You know I don’t care how fat you are.”

Kyungsoo still just lets out a little disgruntled noise, only perking back up when their pizza arrives. The omega’s is full of meat and extra mozzarella, while his is a bit less packed. It has veggies and peperoni and he moves to take a bite, finding it better than he was expecting. He eats his up quickly, not realizing how starved he actually was.

Kyungsoo, however, takes forever to finish his and then starts talking to Mrs. Jang, who informs him about everything he’s missed since he was last there. The elder beta is nice and continues feeding Kyungsoo random little foods that he gladly eats, making him wonder just exactly how fat he’s going to get if his appetite is only going to increase.

By the time they leave Kyungsoo has probably eaten half his weight in food, making him really hope he doesn’t end up puking, especially not in his car.

“My old house is just down the road,” Kyungsoo informs him, getting into the car and letting out a tiny yawn. “I can show you my baby pictures.”

“Okay,” he replies, driving slowly as to not upset the omega’s stomach and enjoying the scenery.

It’s all very green and looks like a good neighborhood to grow up in. It’s quiet and peaceful, completely different from the busy city he’s used to. When he pulls up to a tiny house, he’s more than surprised that the Do’s really lived there. It’s a traditional house, looking older than he’s used to.

He gets out and follows after Kyungsoo, watching as he pulls his keys out and moves to open the door, holding it open for him. He takes off his shoes and looks around, following Kyungsoo who leads him to the living room.

“This is when I started school,” Kyungsoo informs him, pointing to a photo of the tiny omega in a school uniform that looks too big for him. “I cried,” he adds on, “Oh! This is me on my first birthday,” he rushes out, pointing to another picture.

“You were cute,” he blurts, feeling his face start to burn up when he realizes he’s said it out loud.

“ _Was?_ I’m not cute anymore?” Kyungsoo pesters, making him clear his throat out of embarrassment, ignoring the omega to grab a family photo of all the Do’s, probably around when Kyungsoo was just five. He was probably upset about something because he’s clinging to his alpha father’s leg and pouting.

“You want to see my telescope?”

“You have a telescope?” he questions, continuing to be surprised.

Kyungsoo nods his head quickly and grabs his hand, leading him towards the hallway and to a room on the left. The walls are a navy blue, everything looking a bit older but still nice, the telescope in the corner near the window. He frowns when the omega pushes him over to the bed and instructs him to lie down, eyeing his husband wearily but doing what he says. He’s surprised when Kyungsoo turns off the lights and little spots start to glow, making it look like the night sky.

“My dad painted it for my third birthday. I really liked twinkle twinkle little star and I was scared of the dark. They bought me my own telescope when I turned eight. I went to space camp _twice_ ,” Kyungsoo informs him, moving to lie down with him and pointing out the constellations his dad apparently hand painted one by one.

“My parents would have never painted a ceiling for me. They would have gotten someone else to do it, if at all,” Jongin comments, knowing his parents love him, but he can’t recall his dad ever going out of his way to do anything for any of them like that.

His mom was the one who watched them more often, staying at home for as long as he can remember. She worked when she was younger, but once they started having kids she was always just a stay at home mom. He rarely got things he wanted though, only ever as presents did he gets toys and when he was old enough video games. His car is probably the only expensive gift his dad has ever given him.

“They won’t be mean to the baby, will they?” Kyungsoo questions, rubbing his stomach worriedly making him frown.

“Of course not,” he replies tiredly, knowing that his mom will get over her dislike the second she realizes she’s getting another grandbaby. His dad, he’s not sure about, but he’s just not a friendly grandparent to begin with. “I won’t let them be mean to our baby,” he promises, already feeling overprotective of it.

“Can we pick out a name together once we know what it is?” Kyungsoo questions some more, moving to lie on his side and looking at him expectantly.

“Sure,” he replies, knowing it won’t be for a while. He should be less mentally freaked out by then to sit there and help pick out a name. Kyungsoo will be showing by then too, which he _really_ needs to get through his head.

“We have to go shopping together for baby things, I don’t want to pick everything out alone. You have to read the baby books too,” Kyungsoo informs him sternly. “You _have_ to be in the room when he or she is born too.”

“Okay, you don’t have to boss me around,” he grumbles, sitting up with a sigh and not really wanting to think of the delivery room quite so soon.

“You can’t miss _anything_ , not even a school play. You have to _promise_ ,” Kyungsoo stresses, looking a little panicked making him frown, eyeing the omega and hoping he doesn’t start crying.

“Okay, I promise,” he replies carefully, not enjoying the change in mood from his husband. “Are you okay?” he questions hesitantly, wondering what’s going on in that complicated head of his.

Kyungsoo shrugs, sitting up and moving to sit on the edge of the bed so his back is facing him, which doesn’t settle his nerves one bit.

“I just, don’t want to do anything alone. I know you don’t really care, so I just want you to at least pretend like you do.”

Jongin frowns, feeling offended and wanting to protest but refraining from doing so. Arguing will probably just make Kyungsoo even more upset and he doesn’t want that. He can’t lie to him and say he really does care about dumb things like picking out a nursery theme, because he doesn’t. He’ll love their baby, but he’s not going to really argue if the nursery should be blue or green.

“I’ll do whatever makes you happy,” he says honestly, knowing he really could care less about tiny little things like picking out baby clothes, but if it will reassure Kyungsoo that he really does care and that he does want the baby, he’ll do it.

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo mumbles, moving to get up. “We should go home. My stomach is upset,” he adds on quietly, walking over and opening up the door.

Jongin nods, following him out and starting the car when Kyungsoo locks up. The ride home is a little quieter than he would like, but he tries to enjoy the silence while he can. In several months he’ll be waking up at random hours of the night to a baby crying, so he needs to savor the silence.

When they get home Kyungsoo goes and lies down on the couch so he goes and sits with him, knowing his scent is comforting to the omega. Pregnancies are all different, but he knows enough from his sister that your mates scent does wonders to ease the side effects. He also wants to be as supportive as he can, knowing it’s going to be stressful waiting until the baby is far enough along to tell everyone.

Even then, telling people who are so against your marriage that you’re having a child, is going to be a disaster in itself. If he could, he wouldn’t tell any of his family until the baby is out and healthy. He doesn’t want their judging and rude comments aimed at his mate.

“Do you want a girl or a boy?” Kyungsoo questions quietly, his hands resting on his stomach making him automatically look down.

He refrains from saying he really doesn’t care, because its true but will hurt Kyungsoo’s feelings. As long as it’s healthy, then he’ll be okay. That’s all he really wants. For Kyungsoo’s pregnancy to be incident free and to be able to bring home a healthy little thing once it’s all said and done.

“A boy,” he mumbles, feeling a little stupid when he realizes his reasoning is because that’s what would be easiest when handing down a company, at least, in _his_ family.

But now there is no company to hand down. There’s just him and his more than likely to be subpar parenting skills. He can learn how to change a diaper or make a bottle but he can’t exactly learn how to be a good dad and considering his family’s track record, the odds aren’t in his favor.

“What if it looks like Seungsoo?” Kyungsoo whispers before snorting, thinking he’s _hilarious_ while he on the other hand, has a mini heart attack at the thought.

“Don’t you _dare_ joke like that!” he huffs out, pinching the omega on the leg and getting kicked in the gut for it, making him groan and lean forward.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry!” Kyungsoo rushes out, sitting up and moving to hug onto him. “It was a reflex, I swear, don’t be mad,” he mumbles, looking like he is about to cry.

“It’s fine, you don’t hit that hard anyways,” he replies, wincing when Kyungsoo pinches him.

“Don’t make fun of me,” the omega glowers, making him roll his eyes.

“Sorry,” he apologizes, not even sure what he’s apologizing for but Kyungsoo at least looks content before his eyes start to flutter shut and he’s curling up for a nap.

When he hears the omega start snoring he knows he’s knocked out so he gets up and decides now is a good of a time as ever to call his mom. Hopefully she doesn’t keep him on the phone for more than hour. He doubts it, but he can hope.

 

\--

 

Thursday morning Kyungsoo wakes up smelling something cooking. It immediately has his stomach churning uncomfortably. It doesn’t smell appetizing in the least bit and he has to bury his nose under his pillow. When it still doesn’t do anything, he gets up to go investigate, trying his best to breathe through his mouth.

When he gets downstairs he’s surprised and a little mortified to see Jongin standing at the stove. Cooking. Without a shirt. Confused he stands near the table, wondering _why_ Jongin is cooking when it’s obvious from the semi burnt smell he _can’t_.

“What are you _doing_?” he questions, watching as Jongin twitches and looks over at him in surprise.

“I was hungry, so I decided to make eggs,” Jongin replies, shrugging before pushing the spatula around the pan.

“You should have waited for me to cook _for_ you,” he replies carefully, sneaking a look at the eggs and wondering how on earth Jongin could ruin them. He doesn’t even want to know what the burnt sticks on a paper towel are. It will just upset his stomach even more thinking they might be bacon.

“You were sleeping, I didn’t want to wake you up,” Jongin comments, turning the stove off and staring at his food with a frown.

It’s a sweet gesture but he honestly wishes the elder would have just woke him up. He fights back a gag as he goes over and grabs the pan, walking it over to the trash and dumping it, feeling a little sad about wasting food but knowing it’s not edible.

“I was going to eat that,” Jongin mumbles, crossing his arms over his chest before leaning against the counter.

“And then you were going to realize you can’t cook and throw it out,” he replies plainly, not even asking if the burnt sticks are bacon before throwing them out too.

“My stomach is upset, so I’m making you pancakes instead,” he decides, not being able to stomach the smell of eggs cooking.

“If you don’t feel good you should be lying down,” Jongin sighs out, shaking his head and muttering some more under his breath but he ignores him.

He goes and gets a bowl and starts mixing the batter, using a different pan and making two pancakes for the alpha before handing them over. He then opens up the fridge and grabs himself a seltzer water before he goes to lie down on the couch, feeling his head start to hurt yet _again_.

He really doesn’t appreciate the headaches he keeps getting, but he supposes its better than having morning sickness like most people. Although if his head hurts enough it _will_ make him throw up, so it’s a little worse. He sighs before taking a sip of his drink, wishing he would have grabbed some Tylenol before he left their room.

Sighing he opens his eyes, reaching over and grabbing the throw blanket at the end of the couch, wincing a little. He covers his legs and then tries to get comfortable, but the smell of eggs and burnt bacon is still lingering in the air, making him bury his face in the couch. He whines, curling up into a ball and trying to inhale as much of the elder’s scent lingering on the couch as he can.

“Does your head hurt?” he hears Jongin question, making him flinch and look up to see the elder eyeing him from beside the couch.

“A little,” he admits, “It’s because of the smell,” he adds on, scrunching his nose up before burying his nose back into the couch.

He doesn’t know whether to whine or growl when Jongin actually picks him up and starts to carry him back to their room. The motion makes him end up growling, not being able to control how annoyed he feels before he whines and buries his nose in the elder’s neck. He really isn’t a fan of the headaches and slight nausea he gets from them, but he supposes he enjoys the attention from his mate.

“I don’t understand how you eat so much and still barely weigh anything,” Jongin sighs out once they’re back in bed and he’s comfortably in the elder’s lap. “For future reference, I am _not_ going to go get you food in the middle of the night.”

“Okay,” he mumbles, trying not to pout or get his feelings hurt over it.

Jongin will take care of him in other ways. At least, he thinks. He isn’t sure what to really expect from the elder, considering they haven’t known each other that long. He’s sure he’ll do his best taking care of him during the pregnancy and then the baby when its born. Jongin said he’ll love the baby.

He just didn’t say anything about _him_.

It makes him irrationally upset, knowing how strongly he feels about the elder but not knowing if its reciprocated. Jongin _likes_ him, but who knows if that’s really how he feels or the mark talking.

“I’m going to go take a bath,” he decides, wanting to be alone and away from the elder for a bit.

He told himself he shouldn’t get attached to the baby yet, but maybe he shouldn’t have gotten so attached to _Jongin_. Having a baby with someone who didn’t even want kids in the first place, whose life you basically _ruined_ , is just setting himself up to have his heart broken at some point.

“I can come with you,” Jongin offers, which would make him happy any other time but he feels annoyed, immediately shaking his head no.

“I don’t feel good,” he excuses, walking over towards the closet and closing the door behind him.

He goes and picks out some comfortable clothes, feeling beyond miserable as he sets the water temperature and starts to take off his pajamas. He really doesn’t feel like showering, but he needs an excuse to be alone. He sighs as he gets in the shower and just stands there for several minutes before actually cleaning himself and washing his hair.

By the time he gets out the mirror has fogged up and he has to go and turn on the fan for the vent. He wraps a towel around himself and then just sits on the closed toilet lid, feeling only slightly better. His stomach grumbles a bit so he gets up and puts on his sweater and black joggers, barely drying his hair before he exits and goes downstairs.

He spots Jongin on the couch, looking at something on his phone while a movie plays on the television. If the elder notices him he doesn’t show it, something he doesn’t know if he appreciates or is upset by. With a sigh he goes and opens the fridge, trying to look for something that will agree with his stomach and settling on yogurt.

He opens up the container and then goes and grabs a spoon, slowly eating the snack while he stands in the kitchen. He looks up when he hears Jongin’s phone ringing, watching as the elder’s face scrunches up before he brings the phone up to his ear and practically snaps asking what the other person wants.

He eyes the alpha wearily, being able to tell he’s mad by his scent flaring up and his sharp tone to whoever he’s talking to. He awkwardly listens to the elder apparently have a conversation with his grandfather, silently eating his yogurt and trying not to get affected by it. His body must be acting on instinct because like a switch his nose suddenly stops picking up the elder’s scent, his peach yogurt the only thing he can smell.

He feels his knees buckle a little when Jongin actually _growls_ , his body completely confusing him when he feels a shiver run down his spine and a warm feeling in his lower belly. He whines, completely embarrassed when Jongin looks up and gives him an incredulous look. He bites his lip, moving to rub at his initial bite mark when it starts to burn a bit.

He does his best to ignore the feeling, finishing up his yogurt before pouring himself a glass of orange juice. He takes small sips and tries to finish the glass, knowing its healthy for him and the baby but he hates the bitter taste majority of the orange juices on the market have. He would rather have apple juice but he finished the jug yesterday afternoon.

Feeling a tiny bit hungry he goes and searches for something else to snack on that will agree with his stomach, wondering why he only started feeling sick once he realized he was pregnant. He honestly thinks it’s more nerves than anything, knowing how sensitive his stomach gets when he’s stressed or worried.

Overall, he knows he is stressed, because he really doesn’t know how to tell his parents he’s expecting. Not to mention he still has to break the news to them that he’s contemplating dropping out of college _entirely_ because he doesn’t want to miss a single thing with the baby.

He wants to be there to witness the first smile, when he or she crawls, their first steps. He wants to know what the baby’s favorite food is or whether or not he or she likes certain smells. He doesn’t want someone else watching their baby.

He hasn’t registered for summer courses, even though registration opened up and classes fill up quickly. He hasn’t even attempted to make a schedule. Instead he’s been looking at cribs and nursery themes. He’s already decided he wants to have mint colored walls. He’s even been looking for new apartments and small houses outside of the city, nothing too big and nothing with two floors.

“You’ve been staring at the granola bars for five minutes,” he hears Jongin speak up, making him twitch and turn his head to see the elder standing behind him in front of the pantry. “You okay?”

He nods, reaching over and grabbing a package of dried apricots he bought not too long ago. He used to eat them all the time at his grandparents’ house and he can’t really remember if he likes them or not but they looked appetizing at the store.

“I’m okay, just not sure if I’m hungry,” he half lies, opening the package and taking out a piece and biting into it. His nose scrunching up when he realizes they’re covered in _sugar_ , not wanting something so sweet at the moment.

He flushes when Jongin wraps his arms around his waist from behind, leaning downwards trying to eat the leftover apricot. Knowing it’s something Jongin actually wants he lifts it up to the elder’s lips, flushing a little and reaching for another one when Jongin starts chewing.

“You smell good,” Jongin mumbles absentmindedly around his treat.

“Well, I showered,” he replies quietly, knowing he probably smells a bit like green tea since his body wash is scented as such.

“No, _you_ smell good,” Jongin clarifies, burying his face in his neck causing his shoulder to lift up a little. “You smell like _me_. It makes me happy,” he mumbles, rubbing his nose affectionally against his neck, making him want to _cry_.

He feels his eyes tear up immediately, being overwhelmed by how vocal Jongin is being. The elder rarely even says anything sweet to him and lately he’s been _moody_. Ever since they found out he’s pregnant the elder has mood is easily irritable about everything. Even _before_ he found out, it’s not like Jongin is the type to say cheesy things to him.

“You mean it?” he questions, not being able to keep the tremble out of his voice which immediately has Jongin pulling away to turn him around.

He tries his hardest not to start crying, but a few tears still make their way down his face much to his embarrassment. Jongin frowns but thumbs them away, looking very serious as he does so.

“Sometimes the only good thing about my day is you,” Jongin replies, shrugging like its nothing before pulling him towards his chest and hugging onto him. He smiles, chest feeling full while his stomach tingles a bit. He makes Jongin _happy_ and that’s enough to reassure him that things will be okay.

“Sorry if I’ve been moody lately,” Jongin grumbles out, sounding annoyed with himself. “There’s just a lot going on.”

“It’s okay,” he replies quickly, rubbing his cheek affectionally on the elder’s chest, trying very hard to ignore the fact that the elder is still shirtless. “Thank you for taking care of me. You’re a good mate,” he boasts, wishing his parents could see that.

Jongin makes an appreciative noise in the back of his throat before letting him go to start eating more of the apricots, making him pout. He eyes the alpha as he leans against the counter and continues snacking, looking completely content to finish the package.

He doesn’t really understand why Jongin is walking around shirtless, because his attention span is horrible when it comes to the alpha. To make it worse, Jongin hasn’t even attempted to touch him in days. He gets measly little kisses here and there, nothing more. He bites his lip as he stares at the elder’s chest, eyes trailing downwards until Jongin clears his throat loudly.

He looks up with a blush, a little too far into their relationship to feel embarrassed for staring. Jongin is beautiful and he’s all his. He can stare all he wants. It’s just embarrassing when he gets caught.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, rubbing his shoulder where is newest bite mark is throbbing lightly. Bite marks are sensitive to everything during pregnancy, or so he’s read, and he has three. So each one has been bothering him randomly.

“I’m going to go get dressed. You should put on your shoes and find your jacket. It’s supposed to rain,” Jongin informs him, licking his fingers making his mouth water.

“Shoes?” he questions stupidly, trying to process what the elder told him.

“Yes, they go on your feet sweetheart,” Jongin replies, making him flush even more when he has the _nerve_ to smack his butt on the way out of the kitchen.

He whines, patting his face as he goes towards the front entrance, looking for his comfortable shoes and his rain coat. He finds his nikes and then looks on the coat rack, squinting as he searches for the right jacket. By the time he’s slipping it on Jongin is walking down the stairs.

“Where are we going?” he questions, grabbing his umbrella just in case it does rain.

“Somewhere,” Jongin replies vaguely, making him frown as the alpha opens the door for him.

He sighs, walking out and waiting patiently for Jongin to lock the apartment door. He immediately moves to hold his hand, walking over towards the elevator and leaning against the alpha as they wait. He hopes they are at least going somewhere he can rest his feet at some point. He really doesn’t want to be standing for too long.

It’s lightly drizzling by the time they pull out of the apartment complex garage, making him even more sleepy than he already feels. Not wanting to fall asleep he turns on radio, looking for a station and growing bored when he realizes all of Jongin’s presets are radio dj’s and classical music.

He changes the stations but ultimately decides against listening to anything, not wanting to put something Jongin doesn’t like on. He tries to figure out where they’re going, because Jongin won’t tell him, but he has no idea. He grows a little confused when they pull into a little neighborhood about twenty minutes outside the city, knowing it looks vaguely familiar but not knowing why.

When they finally stop he stares stupidly, instantly recognizing the house from online. He may have bookmarked the page because he liked it so much. It’s small and more importantly it doesn’t have stairs.

“What are we doing here?” he questions when Jongin turns the engine off and unbuckles his belt.

“Looking at the house, what else?” Jongin replies, shrugging before grabbing the umbrella and getting out of the car.

He blinks stupidly, still not understanding even when Jongin opens his door, holding the umbrella open for him.

“Babe, it’s _raining_ ,” Jongin sighs out, shifting on his feet impatiently so he undoes his belt, getting out and immediately grabbing onto the elder’s arm.

He follows quietly as Jongin walks him up the driveway where a woman is waiting with her own umbrella, a bright smile on her face as she bows. She’s apparently the real estate agent in charge of selling the house. It’s brand new, the couple originally supposed to move into it having to relocate due to a new job offer, so they’re just trying to get rid of it. They’re willing to negotiate a price, at least that’s what he remembers from reading the ad online.

He takes off his shoes as they’re allowed inside, looking around curiously as the agent starts talking about the neighborhood and the area of land they would technically own. The front entrance immediately has a living room area to the left and a small closet to the right. Walking further in there’s a kitchen and then two hallways, one that leads to two smaller bedrooms and then one that leads to the master bedroom.

The two smaller bedrooms are connected by a bathroom, and the laundry room is in the small room that leads to the outside area. It’s small but still spaced out and open that it doesn’t seem so. The kitchen is modern, which he loved but the thing he loved the most about the house is the small skylight in the master bedroom.

“Do you like it?” he hears Jongin question, making him twitch a little.

He immediately nods his head, looking up at the skylight and finding the rain soothing. It has a remote control to cover it up from the inside if it’s too bright or too hot, but right now it’s perfect. It’s the perfect little house in a small neighborhood not too far from the city.

“I love it,” he admits, tugging on his coat and gaping when Jongin tosses a pair of keys at him, his coordination being _horrible_ because he completely misses them and they land on the floor near his feet.

“Okay, that was my fault for _assuming_ you could catch,” Jongin snorts out, walking over and picking the keys up for him before handing them over. “Here.”

“I don’t understand,” he replies, taking the keys and thumbing the edges of them to keep himself from fidgeting.

“I bought it,” Jongin explains, shrugging before putting his hands in his pockets and looking around. “It’s nice and the price was reasonable for the amount of land it came with. Besides, I got a raise or whatever and god, _please_ don’t start crying,” the alpha stresses, eyeing him warily when he sniffles.

“I’m _not_ ,” he argues, rubbing his eyes on his sleeves. “You really bought it, for us?” he questions, not understanding _how_ Jongin even knew he was looking at this house.

“You fell asleep with your phone still opened up, so I saw the ad. The apartment isn’t really baby friendly,” Jongin mumbles, shrugging again. “The agent said we can move in as soon as we want. I uh, kind of bought it over the phone last night, so I’m glad you really _do_ like it.”

“How did you buy it overnight?” he questions incredulously, knowing that he went to bed around ten, meaning Jongin would have had to see it sometime after that. It probably took a while to even really look everything over.

“Joohyun knows the agent, Sooyoung. She got a raise so she was willing to help, even if it was midnight. It makes more sense to move this week while I have the time off, so I already hired a moving company. I apparently have to go in at nine now, not eight, so I can drop you off on campus in the mornings,” Jongin explains, surprising him yet again.

“You did all of _that_ last night?” he questions seriously, wondering when the elder finally went to bed and becoming worried.

“Kind of, beats lying in bed thinking about other things,” the alpha comments, rubbing his neck and looking around the room. “It makes more sense to move sooner rather than later. I’d rather deal with moving than deal with my family at the moment,” Jongin admits, making him bite his lip, feeling bad for the elder.

Kyungsoo sighs, walking up to his husband and standing on his tiptoes in order to kiss him properly, resting his arms on the alpha’s shoulders. He fights back a very strong urge to open his mouth, because he might say something dumb. Instead he asks a question he’s been thinking about since he saw the smaller spare bedroom that would be perfect for the baby.

“Can we paint the nursery mint green?” he questions, giving the elder a pleading look, because maybe Jongin wants to paint it blue, or worse, _yellow_.

Jongin blinks a couple of times before he nods, his nose twitching a bit. “Um, yeah, whatever color you want.”

He smiles, giving the elder another kiss before hugging onto him, beyond happy. “When do we move in? Can we paint our room?” he questions, letting go of the alpha to look around the room, heading towards the closet and smiling at how big it is.

“We can start moving in tomorrow,” Jongin replies, so he nods to let the elder know he’s listening. “Just pack your clothes but don’t worry about anything else and do _not_ lift anything heavy,” the alpha states sternly, making him roll his eyes.

“I won’t,” he comments, knowing exactly where he’s going to want their bed. “How am I going to explain this to my dads?” he questions, biting his lip worriedly.

They’re going to know he moved, he can’t exactly lie about that. His dads pay half the rent at their current apartment, they’re going to know if they no longer live there.

“Just tell them you wanted a house and I bought it for you, I don’t know,” Jongin replies, excusing himself because he needs to actually finish signing some papers the agent brought over as well as dealing with the moving company and apparently buying out their lease at the apartment.

He looks around before moving to sit on the carpet, eventually lying down and looking up at the skylight. He’s _happy_ , not expecting so much from Jongin so soon. He thought he would have to really try and convince the elder they need a bigger place to live.

“Your dad may not look like it, but he really cares about us,” he mumbles, feeling silly for even attempting to talk to the baby when he knows it doesn’t even have ears yet.

He sighs, completely content to lie on the floor because it’s _theirs_. Their new home.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo, is _bossy_ Jongin learns. He’s _very_ particular about where he wants their furniture and politely but sternly tells the moving people where to put everything. If he changes his mind, he apologizes but still expects them to move without complaint. At a point one of the younger looking guys starts to look annoyed, making him purposefully flare his scent out and give him a glare because he is _not_ going to deal with anyone talking back to his mate.

It works and by noon most of their furniture is placed to Kyungsoo’s liking and then all their other boxes are moved in. They take a break for lunch and he has to watch as Kyungsoo actually goes and hands each person a prepackaged meal. If he glares at a couple of them who even _dare_ to look smitten with his husband, Kyungsoo doesn’t need to know.

By the time it’s three their house actually looks like a home and the crew is done. He has to makes sure to tip them well and then it’s just boxes here and there that are left to unpack. Sorting out the living room is a breeze for him while Kyungsoo arranges the kitchen. He has to keep an eye on him though, not wanting him to lift anything he deems too heavy, paranoid about the omega getting hurt.

Once it’s time for dinner he’s starving but also feels disgusting, his hair damp from sweating all day and he just wants to shower. He’s also exhausted, having spent the previous day shopping with Kyungsoo for things they would need for the house. He couldn’t really sleep last night, anxious about actually moving into a house, with his husband, who’s pregnant.

It’s probably the most adult thing he’s ever done and he did it without even telling anyone, no reassurance that its _good_ and _responsible_ of him from anyone, other than Kyungsoo. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen the omega look so happy since he met him, which is saying something because Kyungsoo always looks happy. That was the only reassurance he needed.

“I ordered chicken, it should be here in twenty minutes, so you have time to shower,” Kyungsoo informs him once he walks into their new bedroom.

The omega is sitting on the floor _smiling_ while folding clothes. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone so _happy_ to be folding clothes.

“You look happy,” he replies carefully, not wanting to accidently make him moody since right now it’s really easy to.

“I am,” is all the reply he gets, accompanied by a blinding smile that makes him hurriedly grab some clothes to hide his blush.

Kyungsoo is happy, which is the main goal for the next couple of months, so he must be doing _something_ right. He tries not to think too much about it in the shower, mostly in awe with the shower head _actually_ being adjustable.

After he’s done showering he gets dressed, appreciating the open space in the restroom before he heads towards the living room area. The food is already there and laid out on their coffee table since the new dining room table they ordered won’t be delivered until the weekend.

“Did you buy the whole store?” he questions, seeing at least _five_ different boxes of just chicken alone on top of the sides that Kyungsoo ordered.

“I didn’t know what seasoning you wanted so I got half a chicken of each,” Kyungsoo informs him, munching on a piece already.

“That’s _expensive_ ,” he replies quietly, knowing they agreed that he would pay their rent and Kyungsoo would be in charge of paying for their other bills, including food.

The omega looked ecstatic about being able to contribute, telling him he wanted to help pay for things too, since it’s _their_ house. He just didn’t think he would have to actually teach Kyungsoo how to budget his money, although he doesn’t really _need_ to, it’s still useful to do it anyways.

“I wanted you to eat well, since you worked so hard all day,” Kyungsoo replies, holding up a piece of chicken for him and giving him an expectant little smile.

He refrains from sighing, leaning downwards and eating the chicken from the younger male’s chopsticks while fighting back a blush, still not used to being fed. It’s spicy is the first thing he notices, his tongue starting to burn but he refrains from coughing, grabbing the glass of water and taking a big gulp.

“The orange chicken is sweet, so you’ll like it,” Kyungsoo informs him with a knowing look before grabbing more of whatever flavor the one that’s spicy is supposed to be.

“What’s the one in the green basket?” he questions, grabbing the orange glazed one and immediately setting the basket in front of himself because he’ll eat all of it at this point.

“Garlic parmesan, it’s good too,” Kyungsoo replies, dipping his chicken in the dipping sauces it came with and letting out a little hum. “I’m going to tell my dads we moved on Sunday at dinner, is that okay?” the omega questions him, using his chopsticks to reach for some of the kimchi he apparently ordered along with all the other food he got.

Jongin shrugs, knowing it will probably be more helpful for Kyungsoo if he’s actually there with him when he tells his parents, possibly Seungsoo if he shows up. Their family dinners are awkward and uncomfortable but he’s slowly getting used to them. Although, he’s not looking forward to dealing with everything.

Kyungsoo apparently isn’t talking to one of his dads, or at least, giving him the bare minimum when he _does_ talk to him. He doesn’t know what the elder could have told Kyungsoo to upset him so much, but he honestly doesn’t _want_ to know, because then it will just upset _him_. Seungsoo is apparently on thin ice with Kyungsoo as well, so he’s not sure who has the most dysfunctional relationship with their family at the moment, but he’s competitive so he’ll say its him.

“I hope the sky is clear tonight so we can see the stars,” Kyungsoo mumbles absentmindedly, chewing on some of the garlic chicken and looking out the window.

The sun is starting to set and the view is beautiful, Jongin can admit that. There’s just fields and the occasional house in their view, no city lights and no congested streets. He already loves the peace and quiet, not understanding _how_ he put up with the city for so long. He can definitely see why Kyungsoo’s dad made them grow up in the country.

“I can make you see stars,” he comments, snorting when Kyungsoo spits out his food, turning red in the cheeks and up to his ears. He laughs before reaching over and patting the omega’s back when he starts coughing, nearly rolling his eyes when Kyungsoo lets out an overdramatic whine.

“You made me waste my food,” Kyungsoo grumbles, throwing a carrot stick at him ironically before grabbing his apple juice and taking a long sip.

“Where’s the receipt?” he questions, getting a confused look from Kyungsoo before the omega shrugs, looking around.

“I dunno,” Kyungsoo replies lifting up some of the napkins in search for it.

“Well, how much was all the food?” he asks, getting another confused look from Kyungsoo before he starts to look a little embarrassed.

“I don’t know,” the omega replies slowly, biting his lip before stuffing an entire chunk of chicken in his mouth and chewing.

“How do you not know? You literally _just_ paid for it not too long ago,” he sighs out, searching the coffee table and finding the receipt in one of the bags, nearly gaping when he realizes the omega spent nearly 40000 won on chicken and then gave a fifty percent tip. “You gave them a 20000 won tip? Are you crazy?” he questions incredulously, looking at the receipt and feeling stressed.

“Oh, um well, it looked like it might rain and I didn’t want the delivery boy to feel bad, so I gave him the highest percentage they had. I have the money, so,” Kyungsoo trails off, shrugging before reaching over and stealing some of the orange chicken.

“You can’t tip that much, that’s ridiculous,” he tries to explain, but he ends up getting glared at.

“They work hard,” is all Kyungsoo says, taking the orange chicken away from him and continuing to eat it all himself.

He sighs, thinking the omega is too nice before he grabs some of the lemon pepper chicken, liking it enough. He would prefer the orange chicken, but Kyungsoo is eating it just to spite him, because he keeps making a face like its too sweet.

“Are you going to share that with me?” he questions tiredly, really wanting some but not daring to reach over and grab it.

“Are you going to give the orphans a donation this year Mr. Scrooge?” Kyungsoo questions him, making him flush, because he is _not_ cheap. He just, doesn’t like spending his money.

“Didn’t know you were into roleplay,” he replies, just to mess with the omega who blushes instantly, looking embarrassed and mad but mostly adorable as he shoves the orange chicken back towards him.

“You’re sleeping on the couch,” Kyungsoo huffs out, making him roll his eyes.

“So, I don’t have to listen to you snore tonight?” he jokes, smiling when Kyungsoo throws another carrot at him.

“I’m carrying your baby, you should be nicer to me,” Kyungsoo sulks, making him sigh and pick the carrot stick up to start munching on it.

“I just bought you a house,” he argues, using the stick to wave around the area.

“You haven’t even fucked me in it yet,” Kyungsoo replies while moving to stand up, making _him_ choke, nearly wheezing as he bangs on his chest, watching as the omega just _smiles_ and goes to get a yogurt.

Okay, he deserved that.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today is my second date

Kyungsoo lies awake, staring at the skylight with a frown, watching as the raindrops hit the glass softly. It’s almost six thirty and he’s been awake for a while now, an anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach about eating dinner with his parents tomorrow. Mostly because he’s not sure how his parents will react to him going off and moving into a new place with Jongin, but also because it’s the first time he’s seeing them since he found out he’s pregnant.

Sighing he turns onto his side, looking over at Jongin who is sleeping peacefully. He feels jealous, having had trouble falling asleep the last two nights since they moved in. He already loves their new home, it’s pretty and quiet and he doesn’t have to walk upstairs just to go lie in bed. It’s just hard to get used to a new room to fall asleep in and not wake up confused.

With a sigh he scoots over and rests his head on the elder’s chest, listening to his heart beat to try and ease his nerves. The steady thumping makes him drowsy, his eyes fluttering shut as he’s able to fall back asleep for a couple more hours.

The second time he wakes up is because he can hear Jongin talking and the television on, the volume turned down but still loud enough to hear. He frowns, moving to sit up and rubbing his eyes before noticing Jongin is on the phone. The alpha just glances at him briefly before he snorts at something the other person has said, making him frown.

“Good morning,” he tries to greet, only to get glanced at briefly before Jongin starts replying to one of his friends, possibly a group call, about some upcoming football game they’re all very excited about from the sounds of it.

He beams when Jongin leans forward and gives him a quick kiss ounce he’s done talking. He smiles, trying to return it but Jongin moves away quickly and is back to telling whoever’s on the phone that he is _not_ hosting for the match, whatever that means. He frowns, trying to listen to what they’re talking about but not understanding anything since it’s about sports.

He does however recognize Moonkyu’s voice, instantly perking him up. He moves to grab the phone from the elder, getting gawked at as he puts it up to his ear.

“Moonkyu hyung?” he questions, interrupting whoever was speaking into silence.

The line is silent for a whole two seconds before all the people on the line are talking to him at once, overwhelming him into pulling it away from his ear. He looks over at Jongin, finding the alpha with a stern annoyed look on his face that makes him sheepish.

He bites his lip, getting distracted when Moonkyu addresses him. He listens as the elder explains that there’s an important game on tonight and they want to have a party. At _their_ place. Jongin said no, apparently, so now they’re asking _him_.

“Only if you bring me brownies,” he reasons, knowing that Moonkyu is a hopeless cook but he can actually bake. He spent a good deal of his study sessions begging for brownies if he got good grades.

“Kyungsoo I said _no_ ,” Jongin tries to interrupt, attempting to grab the phone from him but he smacks the elder’s hands. He freezes, watching as Jongin starts to look annoyed, which is a little concerning.

“Jonginnie is mad so I have to go,” he comments, interrupting the guys who are all promising to bring brownies and does he want ice cream? “I like mint chocolate chip,” he rushes out before hanging up, biting his lip nervously.

“I already said no,” Jongin states sternly, his eyebrow twitching irritably which makes him pout, not liking the feeling like he’s in trouble. “I don’t want them around you,” he grumbles out, making him furrow his brows in confusion.

“Why not?” he questions, not understanding why Jongin is so upset about it.

He waits for an explanation but doesn’t get one. Jongin just glares at nothing in particular. He sighs, sitting in the elder’s lap, linking his arms around the elder’s neck and giving the alpha a tiny smile.

“You’re going to be a nightmare once I start showing, aren’t you?” he questions, playing with the hair on the elder’s nape. It’s starting to grow out, which makes him a little sad because he looks good with the undercut.

“What are you talking about?” Jongin grumbles, still grumpy which makes him nose along his neck to try and soothe him, smiling when the elder instinctively wraps his arms around his waist.

“You’re being highly territorial over us,” he explains, sighing when Jongin grumbles and tightens his arms around him. “Every time another alpha looks at me you look ready to bite their head off,” he sighs out, knowing Jongin probably doesn’t even realize he’s doing it.

It’s instinctual that mates are overprotective of one another, they’re more in tune with one another. If one is hurt or in pain, the other is going to be antsy, worried, sometimes downright mad. It depends on the person, although alphas are more inclined to getting mad. Alphas can be territorial to begin with, but when their mate is pregnant, its double the overprotectiveness.

It's reassuring in the sense that Jongin cares about him and the baby enough that he doesn’t want him around people that could be a threat to them. But it also just means Jongin is scared something is going to happen or scared in general.

He isn’t even far along or showing, so for Jongin to be this much of a grouch is a little worrisome. He thinks maybe he shouldn’t have told him about his dad and their not so great rates at carrying to term. Jongin told him not to worry about it, but instead is worrying about it himself.

“Sorry,” Jongin grumbles, looking more at _himself_ than anything, which makes him frown.

“You don’t have to be,” he replies, trailing kisses up the elder’s neck until he reaches behind his ears. “You never make me feel like I’m not allowed to do things because you own me or because I’m an omega. You take good care of me,” he mumbles.

“I still don’t like feeling like a stupid territorial alpha,” Jongin replies plainly, making him frown.

“Being overprotective of someone you care about isn’t stupid,” he comments, rubbing the elder’s shoulders because he’s all tense and he doesn’t like it. “It’s not because you think I’m a piece of property or you don’t trust me. It’s because you want to be a good mate and a good daddy, so it’s okay,” he reassures the elder.

Jongin makes a grumbling noise in the back of his throat, looking red in the face. “I am _not_ being called _daddy_. That’s what you call _your_ dad. It’s _weird_.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, not bothering to comment on the elder ruining the moment. “Papa then,” he decides, getting a questioning look. “Because you’re grumpy like papa bear in goldilocks,” he explains.

“I don’t know whether I should be offended or humored,” Jongin replies, making him shrug.

“Maybe both,” he comments, smiling before rubbing his nose against the elders. He’s not sure if he does it to be affectionate or to see Jongin blush at this point. “If it makes you feel better, you look hot when you’re mad,” he adds, leaning forward for a kiss that Jongin dodges, making him frown.

“You mean I look _hotter_. I’m hot _all the time_ babe,” Jongin snarks, making him roll his eyes and try to suppress an annoyed growl.

He nods along, trying to get a proper kiss from the elder but Jongin thinks it’s a game to tease him, purposefully moving away each time he gets close. He whines, giving the elder a glower when he actually laughs at him.

“Don’t _tease_ me,” he mumbles pathetically.

“You look hot when you’re needy,” Jongin comments with smirk, making him want to glare.

“I’d look better if you were fucking me,” he fires back, wiping the smirk off the elders face completely as his nose flares out in arousal. “You haven’t touched me in days, I _miss_ you,” he admits, feeling a little nervous for admitting it oud loud.

Jongin stares, biting his lip looking nervous of all things. It doesn’t make sense to him until he realizes _why_ he might be. He’s _pregnant_.

“The doctor said it was okay. I um, asked yesterday when he called to tell me about my blood work. It was all normal, so it’s okay,” he says quietly, knowing the elder is probably paranoid he’s going to hurt him, which is ridiculous. Even unconsciously, Jongin would never hurt him.

“You’re not just saying that so I’ll knot you, are you?” Jongin questions skeptically, which would offend him but he knows the alpha is just wanting to make sure he and the baby are okay.

“No,” he shakes his head, “But if you’re uncomfortable, can you just, at least kiss me?” he questions, not knowing if he can go several months with nothing sexual from Jongin, but he doesn’t want to push the elder into doing it because _he_ wants to.

“As much as I love kissing you, I prefer making you come the old-fashioned way,” Jongin replies, making him smile before leaning forward and finally getting a proper kiss.

He lets out a happy moan when Jongin parts his mouth open, letting him have control of the kiss for only a brief moment before he takes over. He feels his cheeks start to heat up when Jongin sucks lightly on his tongue before biting his lip, pulling away only to start kissing his neck, making him grind down on his lap.

He pulls away briefly only to take off his shirt before pulling the elder back into a kiss, determined to get in as much kissing time with the elder as possible. Jongin kisses him in a way that is confusing, its sweet but also makes him unable to breathe. He’s not sure if all kisses are supposed to be like this but if he died from lack of air and Jongin’s kisses were the cause, he would be okay with that.

When Jongin pulls away he makes a disgruntled noise, chasing after him and whining when the alpha keeps moving away and laughing. He has to resort to grabbing the elders face, keeping him in place long enough to get what he wants. He keeps kissing Jongin, only pulling away to catch his breath.

He rests his forehead against Jongin’s, pulling back to get a good look at him. The alpha’s eyes are hooded, his pupils blown wide as he pants. His eyes are trained on his lips, which are probably swollen and red from all kissing. He watches curiously as Jongin brings his hand up and rubs his thumb along his bottom lip.

Jongin must be a little dazed, because he looks a little surprised when he grabs hold of his hand and obediently opens his mouth, wrapping his lips around his thumb and sucking. He licks around it before pulling off with a pop, which makes Jongin groan before tilting his head back and hitting the headstand loudly.

“My lips would look pretty wrapped around your cock, wouldn’t they?” he questions, grinding down on the elder’s lap and letting out a little moan. “It’s so big, do you think I could take all of it? Would you make me?” he questions, smiling when Jongin doesn’t even make a noise, just bucks against him with his eyes squeezed shut.

“I think you would taste good,” he whispers, grinding along with the alpha, “I’d be so good for you, Jongin, I’d let you fuck my mouth however you want,” he whines out, biting his lip when Jongin groans and buries his face against his neck, breathing hard.

“I’d let you finish on my face, let you rub your come all over my lips with your big cock,” he moans out, shivering when Jongin’s scent flares out and he grabs hold of his hips, practically chasing after his orgasm, too far gone to realize he’s stopped moving. “Or would you want me to swallow all it? I would if you wanted me to, but I think I would look so pretty with your come on my face,” he goes on, biting his lip when Jongin _growls_ at him.

When the elders scent starts getting too overbearing he shoves Jongin away from him sternly, which has the alpha whimpering pathetically, opening his eyes and looking up in confusion. His eyes are unfocused and he’s breathing hard, looking so put out it almost makes him feel bad.

“It’s not nice being teased, now is it?” he questions smugly, watching as Jongin tries to catch his breath, looking too shocked to be mad. _Yet_.

“ _Kyungsoo_ ,” Jongin groans out, glaring at him before letting out another disgruntled groan and running his hands through his hair. “Teasing and orgasm denial are two _entirely_ different things,” he snaps.

He pouts, shrugging before moving off the elder’s lap to get rid of his underwear, a tiny bit embarrassed at how soaked they are. He tosses them on the floor and tells himself he’ll worry about cleaning the sheets later as he moves to grab a pillow.

“Don’t just shrug at me, this isn’t funny!” Jongin huffs out, to which he ignores him.

He moves to lie down on his stomach, adjusting the pillow so he can rest his head before he raises his hips up and bends his knees, getting comfortable and then waiting.

“One of these days you’re just going to give me a _heart attack_ , I hope you know that,” Jongin comments, making him smile. “I don’t understand how I picked up the kinkiest virgin in the bar.”

“Guess you were just lucky,” he replies, whining and swaying his hips to get Jongin focused on more important things.

“I have half a mind to leave you here and go take care of myself in the restroom,” Jongin grumbles, making him spread his legs wider.

“ _Don’t_ ,” he whines, wondering if he managed to tease Jongin or himself into a mess. “ _Please_ , if you knot me I’ll really let you fuck my mouth however you want,” he adds, looking over his shoulder and letting out a shuddering breath when he sees Jongin pushing his pajamas down.

“I need to invest in a muzzle,” Jongin comments dryly, making him immediately shake his head no.

“I’m not _that_ kinky,” he chokes out when Jongin presses the tip of his cock against his entrance before rutting against him, making his knees already start to buckle.

“I was _joking_ , I’m still trying to wrap my mind around you liking when I _spank_ you,” Jongin replies, continuing to tease him until he lets out a pathetic enough whine.

He gasps when Jongin bottoms out, gripping the pillow and forcing himself to breath, completely surprised by how much bigger the alpha feels in this position. He bites his lip, already used to the stretch and slight burn that comes with it. He’s wet enough that it just feels good, making him want to push back but Jongin has a firm hand on his hips.

He bites onto the pillow as Jongin starts a slow but hard pace, snapping his hips forward with enough force that he moves up on the bed. He squirms when Jongin really does spank him, letting out a filthy moan and instinctively wanting to squeeze his legs shut. He whines when Jongin rubs the area, before doing it a couple more times.

“You really like that?” Jongin questions, making him nod his head pathetically.

“Not too hard,” he groans out, feeling his knees buckle when Jongin does it one last time.

He keeps the slow pace for too long, making him incredibly turned on but frustrated about not being able to make him speed up. He feels like whining pathetically when Jongin wraps his arms around his middle and moves to sit him up, making him gasp at the new angle. Jongin thrusts twice before he hits his prostate, making him arch against his back and let out a moan.

He flushes, squirming in Jongin’s lap and nearly crying as he’s able to actually move on his own, rocking back against the alpha hurriedly. He shudders when Jongin starts sucking on his first bite mark, feeling his lower belly start to tighten. It’s all too much, the way Jongin is sucking on his sensitive bite marks, the noises they’re making by how wet he is, the angle at which Jongin’s fucking him, _everything_.

“Jongin,” he whines, squeezing his eyes shut when the elder grabs a hold of his cock and starts stroking, making him squirm.

“You gonna come baby?” Jongin questions, making him nod his head pathetically, not able to find his voice other than to let out constant whines. He tightens his grip on Jongin’s forearm as he tries his hardest to wait until Jongin knots him.

It takes one gentle kiss on his first bite mark for the tight coil in his lower stomach to explode, his toes curling as he feels Jongin’s teeth grazing his mark. Soon after he feels Jongin’s knot start to swell as he starts coming making him groan. He shudders, resting his head against Jongin’s shoulder as he tries to catch his breath, whining and hitting Jongin’s arm pathetically when he insists on continuing to kiss at his bite marks.

“Sorry,” Jongin apologizes before moving to lie them down, making him groan a little at the change of angle. He tiredly tugs the comforter over themselves, feeling a bit cold due to the air conditioner turning on.

He smiles when Jongin buries his nose against his neck, his arm still securely wrapped around his waist.

“ _Mine_ ,” Jongin mumbles tiredly, tightening his grip and making him hide his face in the pillows.

“All yours,” he replies quietly, rubbing the alphas arm soothingly until he hears his breathing even out.

He sighs, waiting until he’s able to move freely again to turn around and face his husband, who has his eyes closed but cracks one open when he moves to push his hair out of his face. He smiles when Jongin grabs his hand and kisses it, making him bite his lip.

“Jongin,” he mumbles, watching as the elder opens his eyes and looks at him expectantly, making his heart start doing weird things in his chest. It’s too much, and he chickens out before he can say what he wants to. “Do you want pancakes?” he questions, clearing his throat and moving to sit up.

“Can you make bacon too?” the elder questions, moving to lie on his back and stretching.

He nods, moving to get out of bed but Jongin grab’s his arm, stopping him into turning around. He’s pleasantly surprised when the elder kisses him, feeling his cheeks start to flush.

“Thank you,” Jongin mumbles before moving to lie back down.

He smiles, nodding his head before grabbing one of the bed sheets and wrapping it around himself as he gets out of bed. He goes and finds his robe before heading towards the kitchen. Telling Jongin can wait, he decides.

 

\--

 

Jongin watches Kyungsoo from the living room, paying attention to him as he eats a brownie while listening to something Moonkyu is telling him. He strongly resists the urge to get up and go make sure he doesn’t overeat and upset his stomach, but refrains from doing so to make sure Jongdae doesn’t break his television.

“So, you bought a house,” Taemin comments, distracting him from keeping an eye on his mate.

“Yeah,” he replies quietly, knowing the living room is loud enough with Jongdae and Joonmyun bickering over the volume of the television but still being highly anxious about where this conversation is going since Taemin knows about the pregnancy.

“Not to sound cheesy or old, but I’m proud of you. I know it can’t be easy, considering things, but you’re really thinking about raising a mini Jongin aren’t you?” Taemin questions.

He nods, because passed the overbearing anxiety and the whole being scared shitless thing, he can picture it. It’s nothing major or lifechanging, but if he thinks long and hard he can picture a miniature version of him and Kyungsoo running around outside near the garden. It terrifies him, but actually being able to envision it and not throw up is a start at least.

“Not like you would ever admit to it, but it’s totally okay to be scared. Babies are a terrifying concept.”

“Thanks,” he replies plainly, rolling his eyes and perking up when Kyungsoo walks over towards them, a brownie in his hands that he holds up for him with a tiny smile.

He sighs, leaning down to take a bite and ignoring the smug little smile Taemin sends his way.

“You turned Jongin into a person with feelings, so whenever the time comes I’m a great babysitter,” Taemin comments, giving them both a smile and walking off before he can reach over and hit him in the head.

He glares at the other alpha before looking down at Kyungsoo, who has a small frown on his lips.

“I needed to tell someone,” he explains quietly, knowing they never _exclusively_ said they shouldn’t tell _anyone_ but Kyungsoo may be uncomfortable with it.

“Oh, it’s okay. Um, Sehunnie knows…and Seulgi and um, one of my professors. I just, was surprised is all. I didn’t think you would _want_ to tell anyone,” Kyungsoo trails off before looking up at him with a small smile. “You have feelings Jonginnie?” he questions, making him groan.

“This is why I don’t like you hanging out with them. They’re _corrupting_ you,” he huffs out, rolling his eyes when Kyungsoo laughs at him before standing on his tip toes and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“I need to go call my daddy back, can you make sure they don’t mess up the kitchen?” Kyungsoo questions, so he nods his head, getting another kiss before the omega is walking towards their bedroom and closing the door.

He goes over towards the kitchen and spots Joohyun and Yoona setting up the appetizers they just plucked from the oven while Moonkyu stands back and watches. He and Yoona are talking about some upcoming fair at their school while Joohyun pauses what she’s doing to reply to a text on her phone.

“How’s the office?” he questions her, not really knowing what’s going on since he hasn’t even bothered to look at his work email or ask anyone about it. He’s been focusing on Kyungsoo.

“It’s fine. Quiet, but, less suffocating now that there aren’t a bunch of overbearing alphas walking around.”

Jongin nods, then frowns, “Are you talking about _me_?” he questions incredulously, knowing he isn’t the friendliest person at work. But it’s just a job. He doesn’t _have_ to make friends with everyone, especially not now.

“I was actually talking about your father and uncle,” Joohyun replies quietly, shifting uncomfortably before pouring herself a glass of wine.

He frowns further, having avoided talking directly to his dad all week. When he spoke to his mom she was less hysterical than he thought she would be. She was upset, of course, but she apparently wasn’t as surprised as the rest of them. She didn’t want to talk about it though, she just asked how he was doing and when he could visit.

He told her he wasn’t sure. Junghwa is having a party for Rahee in a couple of weeks for her birthday, so it probably won’t be until then. He honestly sees Kyungsoo’s family more than his own at this point.

He stays quiet when Joohyun goes and gets a plate before starting a conversation with Yoona. He checks his phone to make sure he hasn’t missed any texts or calls. When he sees no notifications he pockets it, heading towards their bedroom to check on Kyungsoo. He pokes his head in, seeing his husband lying on the bed with his phone on the charger, he frowns.

“I thought you were calling your dad?” he questions, making Kyungsoo twitch.

“I did. He was _mad_ ,” Kyungsoo mumbles, shrugging and not moving to get up, which makes him frown.

“Why?” he questions, walking further into the room and closing the door when its obvious Kyungsoo is upset.

“He um, found out I requested to withdraw from the school,” Kyungsoo replies, surprising him because he wasn’t aware of it either. “I did it earlier, when you were showering. I was going to tell you after everyone left,” he explains, letting out a sigh before rubbing his stomach. “He’s _really_ mad at me. I hung up on him, so he’s probably even _madder_.”

Jongin sighs, “You didn’t have to drop out. You can just take time off,” he comments, moving to sit next to him on the bed.

“I don’t like school,” Kyungsoo mumbles, shaking his head and scrunching up his nose. “I wanted to drop out the second I started, but I wanted my dads to be happy. But you told me I should do what makes _me_ happy, so I quit.”

He frowns slightly, because he wasn’t exactly talking about Kyungsoo dropping out altogether, but he knows plenty of people that forgo university and still manage to have nice lives. College isn’t for everyone, he knows that. It’s still just a bit surprising, because he’s unsure what the omega is going to do now.

“If he cuts me off, I’ll get a job, so you don’t have to worry,” Kyungsoo speaks up, making him let out a sigh.

“I doubt that will happen,” he replies, knowing how well loved Kyungsoo is. His parents _adore_ him and he highly doubts they will be mad enough to cut him off. They’ll get over it, eventually at least. “Are you sure you really want to drop out?” he questions, running a hand through his hair and looking at the time. The game is supposed to start soon.

“I’ll be happier not having to worry,” Kyungsoo replies before shrugging, “I’ll figure out what I want to do eventually, but right now I just want to make sure to take care of myself and the baby.”

“Okay then, whatever makes you happy,” he replies, feeling somewhat relieved he won’t have Kyungsoo stressing over homework and quizzes. “Plus, this means we don’t have to go to dinner tomorrow and can go see a movie instead.”

“A movie?” Kyungsoo questions, perking up instantly and looking at him expectantly. “Can I get nachos?”

“Expensive overpriced nachos? _Hell no_. Sneak in food like a regular person,” he replies, getting a pillow thrown at his face making him duck. “C’mon the game is going to start.”

“You’re _cheap_ ,” Kyungsoo grumbles, pushing him out of the way. “I’ll buy them myself and I’m not going to share with you.”

Jongin rolls his eyes, trailing after the omega. “I want _popcorn_ , not nachos, so I don’t care if you share with me,” he replies plainly, catching up with his husband and sneaking a quick kiss before he goes off to the living room.

He goes and sits on the recliner, regretting not getting something to drink. He thinks to ask Kyungsoo but by the time the thought occurs to him the omega is walking into the living room with a giant tub of ice cream.

He grunts when Kyungsoo sits on his lap, making himself comfortable much to his displeasure. He sighs, putting an arm securely around the omegas waist, gently moving his head out of the way so he can at least see the television. He grunts when Kyungsoo adjusts himself so his legs are resting on the arm rest, a quart of mint chocolate chip ice cream in his lap.

When he feels someone staring he looks up, finding Taemin staring at the two of them and smiling. He glares, wanting to throw something at the other alpha but the only thing within reach is Kyungsoo’s ice cream. He settles with glaring, which only makes the elder smile wider, annoying him to death.

“Did you want some?” Kyungsoo questions, distracting him and making him flinch when he turns back towards Kyungsoo only to get a spoonful of ice cream shoved on his face.

He blinks stupidly, too stunned to even form a response. He looks up at Kyungsoo who is biting his lip, looking like he’s trying very hard not to laugh.

“ _Sorry_ ,” he snickers out, using the towel wrapped around his tub of ice cream to wipe his nose, his shoulders shaking as he holds in his laughing.

He lets out a deep breath through his nose, not even being able to give Taemin a glare for having his phone aimed at them because Kyungsoo grabs a hold of his face to wipe it down like he’s _five_. Of course, when he’s done doing that he kisses him, making it really hard to even be upset in the first place.

“You should have seen your face,” Kyungsoo giggles out before getting off his lap and heading to the kitchen, making him miss the start of the game because he’s watching him go.

He turns back around and when he sees Taemin is looking smug he grabs the nearest throw pillow and chucks it at the elder, smiling when he hits him square in the face.

Serves him right.

\--

 

Sunday Kyungsoo’s mood is sour majority of the day. He’s cranky and easily irritated, making Jongin have to tip toe around what he says. It’s honestly exhausting to him, not knowing if he can really deal with it once he’s further along in his pregnancy and it will be a normal thing.

The only thing that seems to perk him up a bit is the promise of seeing a movie in town. He lets Kyungsoo pick, not wanting to be on the receiving end of a complaint about anything he would choose. He hates romcom’s, but if Kyungsoo wants to see some boring cliché movie and it cheers him up, Jongin has no complaints.

They leave a little after dinner, seeing a later showing since it won’t be as crowded, most people getting ready for school the following day or work. He should be worried about having to go back to work tomorrow, but he pushes it to the back of his mind.

He walks hand in hand with Kyungsoo towards the theater, already tired and not knowing if he’s even going to be able to stay awake during the showing. It’s only six, but by the time they get out it’ll be near eight.

“This is our second date,” Kyungsoo announces once they’re in the lobby area.

He frowns in confusion, not even knowing what their first date was. He didn’t even really consider this a date either, just something to try and get Kyungsoo to stop being so moody and moping around the house.

“Uh, yeah, I guess it is,” he replies, checking his watch to see how much time they have until they can go sit. The movie won’t start for another fifteen minutes, so they have some time to spare.

“Can we go play a game while we wait?” Kyungsoo questions, looking at the small arcade they have inside the theater.

He nods his head, getting change and then handing it to Kyungsoo who immediately goes towards a claw machine. He sighs as he follows after him, wanting to tell him that those machines are rigged and a waste of money, but he keeps the comment to himself. It will just upset his husband and he’s trying not to do that right now.

“I’m going to win you that teddy bear,” Kyungsoo announces, pointing to a brown bear that is actually two bears in one. It’s a larger brown bear with a tinier bear laying on top of it. It can’t be more than twelve or so centimeters.

“Sure,” he replies, not expecting much. He never won anything from those machines when he’s younger and dumb enough to waste his money trying.

He watches as Kyungsoo inserts a couple of coins and then moves the joy stick around, his tongue poking out as he concentrates. Kyungsoo even stands on his tip toes a bit before putting the claw in a position he feels good about. He hits the button and then waits patiently, biting his lip.

Jongin watches too, gaping when by some miracle the claw actually grabs ahold of the bear and then starts moving back to the box. He really expects it to drop, because Kyungsoo can’t be that lucky, but the thing actually makes it to its destination. The claw opens and the bears drop down perfectly, making Kyungsoo clap his hands happily before reaching for it.

He pulls it out and inspects it, cooing when he realizes the top bear is attached by some plastic bands, so they can be cut and detached. He gapes when Kyungsoo moves to hand it to him, a cute little smile on his face.

“It’s you and the baby,” Kyungsoo informs him, making him stare stupidly.

He takes the bears when he realizes it’s been a little too long to have not done so, inspecting it himself and trying not to let it get to his head too much. He really doesn’t want to freak out right in the middle of an arcade, over two stuffed bears of all things.

“Do you not like it?” Kyungsoo questions, giving him a worried look that makes him feel like a jerk.

“I do,” he replies quickly, maybe a little too quickly because Kyungsoo doesn’t look convinced.

“I could try and win you something else,” Kyungsoo mumbles, looking back at the machine worriedly. “There’s an otter that’s cute. It only comes with one.”

“I love it,” he says earnestly, tugging on Kyungsoo’s arm to get his full attention. “I mean it,” he adds on, watching as Kyungsoo eyes him a bit before he hesitantly smiles.

“Can we go get popcorn?” Kyungsoo questions, so he nods his head, letting him lead the way.

He pays for their popcorn and drinks before they go and find their seats, watching the little commercials while they wait for the movie to start. Even when it does, he spends most of the time looking at the bears instead.

 

\--

 

Having to go back to work after an entire week off is hell. He doesn’t want to get out of bed and only does so because Kyungsoo woke up with a headache that made him nauseas enough that he resorted to puking in a trashcan near the bed. So, he has to get up and take care of that mess and then get the omega back in bed and resting before he can even manage to find something to wear.

He leaves later than he would like and he ends up being late, which bothers him because he’s always early to everything. He walks into the office and ignores anyone he sees, just wanting to go into his office, work, and then leave.

But being involved with the Do’s really _is_ bad luck or something because the second he walks into his office he’s greeted with Seungsoo sitting on his desk like he owns the place, since he does, and eating _his_ chocolate. He glares, taking a deep breath and counting to three in order not to strangle him.

“Get the fuck out of my office,” he all but snaps, not in the mood to deal with the bastard.

Seungsoo twitches, looking up at him before he starts glaring back. “I own the building, so it’s _my_ office, first of all. Second of all, why the hell did you let Kyungsoo drop out of school?” Seungsoo questions, annoying him even further, which he didn’t think was possible at this point.

“I didn’t _let_ him do anything. Why don’t you go ask him yourself about why he dropped out?” he questions, walking further into the room and smacking the half-eaten chocolate out of the other alphas hands out of smite.

“He’s not answering my phone calls, that’s why,” Seungsoo snaps, letting out an irritated little growl.

Jongin would feel bad for him, but he’s _Seungsoo_ and he _hates_ him, so he doesn’t.

“Maybe he’s finally realized what a giant asshole you are,” he suggests, moving to sit in his chair and log onto his computer, hoping that if he ignores the other alpha long enough he’ll finally get out.

Seungsoo looks ready to retort something back but instantly shuts up when there’s a knock on the door and Joohyun walks into his office with a cup of Starbucks. He looks over and notices the younger male is staring very intensely at the wall, making him want to laugh.

“I couldn’t remember what size you wanted. You’re lucky I checked my phone before leaving,” she tells him, handing over his drink and then looking over at Seungsoo briefly. “You owe me since I paid with my own card. I didn’t think the company one was still useable,” she comments.

“Since he’s the boss now, he’ll pay you back,” he replies, taking a sip of his drink to hide his pleased smirk when Seungsoo starts turning red in the ears.

He watches amusedly when Joohyun looks over at Seungsoo expectantly, the other alpha looking like he can’t even function. He almost laughs when Seungsoo clears his throat, his voice _still_ cracking when he says he doesn’t have any cash on him. Joohyun just rolls her eyes before sighing and leaving the office, heading back to her desk. He smiles as Seungsoo lets out an audible breath, staring at the door like an idiot.

“She’s way out of your league,” he comments before taking another sip of coffee, relishing in the growl Seungsoo lets out before he heads to the door before stopping abruptly. He can’t help but laugh when it happens, realizing that Seungsoo is _scared_ of her.

“Shut up before I _fire_ you!” Seungsoo snaps, making him laugh even harder.

“Go ahead! See if Kyungsoo talks to you after that,” he huffs out, smiling when Seungsoo starts looking disgruntled even more.

“I hate you and hope you choke on your coffee.”

“Is that any way to talk to your hyung?” he questions, snorting when Seungsoo flicks him off before hesitantly going towards the door, rushing past Joohyun looking like a scared toddler.

It’s hilarious and he moves to grab his phone, in a good enough mood to call Kyungsoo instead of doing whatever he’s supposed to be doing. The phone only rings three times before Kyungsoo is quietly saying hello, making him frown slightly.

“You okay?” he questions, moving to grab a chocolate since he didn’t eat breakfast. He really had trouble getting up on time and making sure to leave Kyungsoo some medicine and seltzer water before leaving.

“My stomach is still a little upset,” Kyungsoo replies, “I’m drinking peppermint tea. Joohyun said it’s good for nausea,” he adds on.

He nods to himself, forgetting that Joohyun is also aware of the pregnancy. Kyungsoo talked to her a bit on Saturday when she was at the house. Kyungsoo gets along surprisingly well with his friends, maybe a little too well because they all started teasing him, which was annoying. He had half a mind to kick them all out but Kyungsoo looked like he was enjoying himself, and considering the situation going on with his parents, he didn’t have the heart to do it.

“Make sure you at least eat something later,” he comments, looking up when he hears someone coming towards his office and freezing when he sees that its Kyungsoo’s alpha father. He blinks twice before he clears his throat. “I have to go now, but I’ll call you during lunch,” he promises.

Kyungsoo tells him to have a good day and then he hangs up, setting his phone down and awkwardly watching as Do Taewoo invites himself into his office. The elder alpha looks around curiously before he looks at him, a slight frown on his lips. Jongin doesn’t really want to deal with him, especially since he apparently upset his mate.

“Your office is small,” the elder comments, making him confused enough that all he can do is nod his head in agreement.

He’s not sure what to make of the visit, eyeing him the entire time he walks into his office and goes and looks out the window. It’s awkward and he doesn’t know whether to just work and ignore him or wait.

“Did you need something?” he questions uncomfortably, trying to keep his tone down because the other alpha still kind of terrifies him.

“How is Kyungsoo?” Taewoo questions, standing in front of his desk and crossing his arms over his chest.

_Pregnant_ , is the first thing he thinks but immediately dismisses the thought. He clears his throat and thinks of a good answer that isn’t a lie, in case his scent betrays him, although he’s pretty good at controlling it.

“He’s fine, minus the fact that he knows you’re upset with him,” he replies, staring at his blank computer screen because it’s a whole lot more interesting than looking at Kyungsoo’s father. “I’ll tell him to call you, but don’t you _dare_ yell at him,” he adds on sternly, getting glared at which makes him immediately regret opening his mouth.

Taewoo stares at him before he sighs, giving him a nod. “Fine,” the elder grunts out, giving him another look instead of leaving. “I expect you both at dinner on Sunday.”

Jongin blinks, not knowing what to even reply with, so he nods his head. He frowns in confusion when the elder turns around and leaves his office without another word. He sighs before reaching for another chocolate, not knowing if he can deal with both Seungsoo and his father popping into his office on a regular basis.

He knows the bigger paycheck is enough to put up with Seungsoo for a while, but random visits from Taewoo is more than what he signed up for. He’s still contemplating looking elsewhere for work, but the baby makes it really hard to even fully commit to the idea. The only job that is going to not fire him for having to go home if need be or take time off for Kyungsoo, is one where his family are in charge.

Once they all find out, if he so much as hints at Kyungsoo wanting him home, he’s almost positive Do Taewoo will bend over backwards to make his youngest happy. It’s just the time before his parental instincts kick that he’s worried about. The Do men are hot headed, so their initial reaction is enough to give him anxiety. He can’t even imagine what Kyungsoo must feel like.

With yet another sigh he reaches over for another chocolate, only to realize he’s out. It’s going to be a long day, he decides.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo stares down at his stomach with a frown, poking at the little bump unhappily. He doesn’t know when it became noticeable, or if it really is to everyone other than himself, but it’s there. It’s just a tiny thing near his lower belly almost as if he were to have cupped his hand against his previously stomach flat stomach.

He knows each person is different and some show sooner than others, but he didn’t expect anything this soon. He’s barely eight weeks, his phone tells him the baby is only the size of a raspberry. Although, he doesn’t really throw up that often like most people. He still has a good appetite.

Jongin said he thinks it’s an alpha, which means it’s probably going to be big. Alphas generally grow quicker and weigh more than betas and omegas. It worries him, wondering how much Jongin weighed when he was born. Panicking slightly, he reaches for his phone and immediately calls his husband, trying not to freak out.

“Babe, I’m _working_ ,” Jongin sighs out as a greeting, which he ignores.

“How much did you weigh when you were born?” he questions immediately, sitting up in bed and wondering where his pack of m&m’s went.

“I think nine pounds, why?”

Kyungsoo gapes, letting out a pathetic whine and looking down at his stomach, mortified at the thought of their baby weighing that much.

“I barely weighed _seven_ ,” he whines out, not wanting to get that fat. How is he even supposed to walk when he weighs that much?

“Okay, is that all you wanted?” Jongin questions him, making him frown.

“No,” he replies if only to be stubborn and keep Jongin on the line. “I’m already showing,” he whispers, afraid to admit it out loud. “I’m going to get fat,” he adds on, flopping down onto the bed miserably.

“This couldn’t have waited until I got home?” Jongin sighs out.

He pouts, seeing its almost three in the afternoon. Jongin won’t be home until after five, depending on traffic. He supposes he could have waited, but he didn’t really think Jongin would be so grumpy about him calling randomly. Isn’t he supposed to be happy he called?

“I’ll hang up then,” he mumbles, letting out a sad sigh as he pulls the phone away and hits the end button.

He sets his phone down on the bed before lying on his back, staring up at the sky light tiredly. It’s raining again and its making him sleepy. He hasn’t done anything today, other than make breakfast and lunch for himself. He doesn’t even have any laundry to do and he cleaned the house yesterday.

He’s a little bored with nothing to do around the house now that he’s not in school. He’s honestly contemplating planting things in the garden to pass the time. He’s not sure if he should plant vegetables or flowers, knowing fresh food would be nice but a lot of work. Flowers would attract bees though. He doesn’t want to get stung.

He starts thinking of what else could be put in a garden when he gets a phone call from Seungsoo, making him sigh before going to answer it. He’s not really in the mood to talk to him but he says hello anyways.

“Tell your husband to quit acting like a child,” Seungsoo huffs out, making him furrow his brows in confusion.

“What?” he questions, wincing when he hears Seungsoo and Jongin arguing, his mate apparently annoyed that his brother actually called him.

He listens as they bicker back and forth before the phone is getting tossed around it seems like. Apparently Jongin is the winner because he hears Seungsoo griping to for him to give the phone back.

“Your _brother_ is acting like a child,” Jongin informs him, making him roll his eyes. “I can’t believe he actually called you,” he snorts out.

“Why can’t you _both_ act your age?” he questions irritably, not believing they act like they do normally at work.

“I’m not the one that called you,” Jongin argues, making him roll his eyes.

“I don’t care, you told me not to bug you at work so why are you bugging me?” he questions sternly.

“I mean, technically _Seungsoo_ bothered you,” Jongin replies before clearing his throat. “I’m going to hang up now. For the record, your brother is trying to annoy me on _purpose_ so if you’re going to be upset with anyone, it should be _him_.”

“Hang up before _you_ make me mad,” he states plainly, immediately hearing a _sorry_ before Jongin does as he’s told.

He sighs as he moves to get up from the bed, heading to the kitchen to start making some rice for dinner later. He’s not sure what he’s going to cook yet, but rice is something that agrees really well with his stomach, along with chocolate and mint.

He turns on the light to the kitchen and goes to take the rice out of the cupboard, measuring enough and then rinsing it out before setting it up to cook. Once he’s done with setting the rice up he goes and searches the pantry for something to snack on before dinner, deciding on eating some fruit instead.

He washes a peach before he goes to cut it up, munching on his snack before he decides to take out the kimchi Mrs. Jang gave them the other day to cook it along with some fried rice. He’s already getting hungry though, so he takes out some chicken breasts and seasons them to cook slowly in the oven.

While he waits for the rice and chicken to cook he goes back to amazon shopping. With nothing to do he’s been buying a lot of random things for the house. From new pots and pans to decorative pillows. He needs something to occupy his time and searching for useless things seems to be the trick to not get overwhelmed by everything else going on.

Once he decides on getting a new throw blanket for himself he gets up and goes to finish cooking dinner. He checks on the chicken before taking some rice from the machine and setting it aside while he goes and grabs the kimchi along with other ingredients he’s going to need.

By the time he’s setting everything on the table the front door is opening, meaning Jongin is home. He looks up and smiles at the elder, growing confused when Jongin hands him a pink box.

“Is this for me?” he questions, setting it down and opening it up to reveal a chocolate mousse cake with strawberries lining the sides. It makes his mouth water just looking at it, tempted to start eating it before dinner. He can’t resist grabbing a strawberry and popping it in his mouth, nearly moaning at the taste.

“It’s an apology cake,” Jongin replies, making him look up in confusion.

“For what?” he questions as he chews, noting that Jongin looks a little guilty but he can’t think of a reason why.

“I might have _accidentally_ tripped your brother, who fell on his face,” Jongin replies slowly, making him gape.  “His nose isn’t broken if it makes you feel better,” he adds on, scratching behind his ear and then shrugging.

“Jongin!” he groans, not believing he’s younger than both Jongin and Seungsoo and yet they’re the ones acting like five-year old’s. “Did you at least say you were sorry?” he questions exasperatedly, feeling a headache coming on from how annoying the two have become since Jongin went back to work.

“I said _oops_ , so yeah,” Jongin comments, reaching for a strawberry so he smacks his hands, feeling like he’s already raising a toddler.

He takes his phone out of his pocket and calls his brother, putting it on speakerphone despite the disgruntled look Jongin gets on his face when Seungsoo answers and says hello.

“Jongin has something he wants to tell you,” he states plainly, giving his husband a stern look that has him glaring back.

“I am _not_ apologizing,” Jongin whispers harshly, making him mute the conversation briefly so his brother doesn’t hear.

“Do it or I’ll name the baby _Apple_ ,” he states sternly, getting an appalled look from Jongin.

“You won’t really name it that, that’s just an empty threat,” Jongin replies, shaking his head no and crossing his arms over his chest.

“You’re going to make me _cry_ ,” he mumbles pathetically, starting to sniffle on purpose which makes Jongin eye him before letting out a groan.

Jongin shakes his head as he snatches the phone away from him, giving him a glare before unmuting the conversation.

“I’m _sorry_ ,” Jongin apologizes, looking like he wants to vomit, which is overdramatic enough that he rolls his eyes.

“Go to hell,” Seungsoo replies, making his eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

He quickly snatches the phone back and glares at the screen, “Accept the apology or I’m telling daddy what really happened to his favorite watch,” he threatens, getting a distressed whine from Seungsoo in response.

“I was _ten_ , Kyungsoo!” Seungsoo all but shouts but he ignores him, waiting impatiently.

His brother lets out a loud groan before growling lightly, probably annoyed now but he really doesn’t care. “Apology accepted. I hate you both,” Seungsoo grumbles out.

“See you Sunday,” he replies before he hangs up, head starting to actually hurt from dealing with them.

He sets his phone down on the table before going towards the kitchen, grabbing himself a glass of water and taking a sip to try and calm his nerves. He rubs his stomach soothingly, praying he doesn’t get nauseated so he can actually enjoy the cake Jongin brought home.

“You’re not going to make me sleep on the couch, are you?” Jongin questions, eyeing him from the table as he starts to serve himself a plate.

“Maybe,” he replies, knowing he won’t. He can’t fall asleep comfortably without Jongin near him, especially now.

Even taking naps is getting harder, his body not truly relaxing until his mate is nearby. He has to nap in one of Jongin’s shirts just to trick himself into thinking Jongin is with him. He probably could make Jongin sleep on the couch, but in the end, he would go and bring him to bed or sleep out there with him.

“What did you do today?” Jongin questions, probably to distract him and he hates how it instantly works, reminding him of a package that got dropped off earlier in the day.

“I bought some things for the house! Also, I got you a present!” he chirps, rushing over to the bedroom and grabbing a hold of the book that came in.

He takes it back to the kitchen, sitting down at the table because Jongin has already served him and is starting to eat the fried rice. He sets the copy of _What to Expect When You’re Expecting_ down on the table and slides it towards Jongin, looking at him expectantly.

“This is supposed to be a present?” Jongin questions, staring at the book like it’s going to bite his head off, which makes him frown.

“You said you would read the baby books,” he replies, watching as Jongin sets his chopsticks down and lets out a loud sigh.

“I can’t walk around with that,” Jongin tries to excuse, which makes him frown further.

“You can read it when you’re at home,” he replies easily, grabbing himself a plate so he can eat while his stomach is calm. He serves himself a good helping of chicken and then some rice before mixing it all together and going to grab something to drink.

“Why didn’t you just by the ebook?” Jongin questions from the table, inspecting the book with a furrow of his brows.

“I wouldn’t know if you’re actually reading it if I did,” he comments, already having thought of it. He bought the ebook for himself though, not wanting to share a copy. “You said you like to read,” he adds, sitting down at the table and taking a sip of his apple juice.

“Can we just watch the movie?” Jongin questions, making him snort.

“Yes, but you still have to read the book,” he replies, smiling when Jongin lets out another dramatic sigh.

“Fine,” the alpha mumbles, shaking his head as he starts to eat. “Are you going to share the dessert with me at least?”

Kyungsoo contemplates it, trying to decide if he wants to attempt to eat the whole thing by himself but thinking better of it. He probably should watch what he’s eating if he’s already gaining weight.

“Am I fat?” he questions, looking up at Jongin expectantly and nearly finding his wide eyes comical if he wasn’t being serious right now.

Jongin blinks a couple of times before looking at him, obviously confused. “I mean, last time I picked you up was to fuck you in the shower, I didn’t think you were heavy. Although I was a little distracted.”

“So, you don’t think I’m fat?” he questions, not getting a proper answer from the response.

“I think you’re perfect,” Jongin replies, shrugging before serving himself more rice.

The response has him blushing, having to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling. He nods his head, “You can have some,” he mumbles, eating his food happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's smut because its the 20th chapter....and im too lazy to edit it out LOL BYE


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby bears and tomato soup

Kyungsoo fights back his nausea, staring at his father’s plate of fresh fish with hidden disgust. The eyes are enough to have his stomach churning, but the _smell_ is making him fight back the urge to gag. His grip on his chopsticks tighten as he feels another wave hit him, fighting back a whine as his stomach twists uncomfortably.

Of all the times for him to actually feel like he’s pregnant it has to be now, at dinner, with his _parents_. He felt fine this morning, but as soon as he sat down in the restaurant his head started hurting and once the food was brought out, his stomach started grumbling unhappily.

Jongin and Seungsoo are currently bickering despite his daddy telling them to behave at least twice since dinner started. He’s not sure what they’re arguing about, unable to pull his eyes away from the dead fish and its beady little eyes.

“When are you going to get a job?” he hears his dad question vaguely, too busy staring at the dead fish eyes for him to realize _he_ is the one being addressed until Jongin taps him on the knee.

He looks up, having to refrain from gagging like he wants to pay attention to his dad, who doesn’t look like he’s going to make this a calm dinner.

“A job?” he questions, putting his hands in his lap and abandoning the thought of attempting to eat more than he has at this point. He doesn’t think he can stomach anything right now, not like he can much these days.

“Or are you just going to sit at home all day doing nothing? Don’t tell me you quit school and didn’t even have a plan of what you were going to do instead,” his father states plainly, making him look back down at the fish, figuring its better than the alternative at this point.

“He doesn’t have to get a job,” his daddy speaks up, which leads to his parents bickering amongst themselves while Seungsoo continues to argue with Jongin over something to do with a coffee machine and just who broke it.

“I would have to find something close to the house, since I can’t drive,” he comments to himself, not knowing what is within walking distance since their little town is just that, _little_. There aren’t many buses in the area, so he would have to walk, or finally get someone to teach him to drive.

“What do you mean _house_? You live in an apartment,” Seungsoo speaks up, making him look up.

He blinks, not having realized that anyone was even paying attention to him. Seungsoo is giving a confused frown, his dad looks pissed and his daddy, well, look like he regrets setting up weekly dinners in the first place.

“We _moved_. It’s not rocket science,” Jongin answers for him, making Seungsoo glare and his dad give him an incredulous look.

“Oh, go jump off a cliff _asshole_ ,” Seungsoo replies, looking agitated.

“Only if you jump first, _boss_ ,” Jongin retorts, getting into another glaring war with his brother which makes his daddy clear his throat obnoxiously making both alphas twitch and let out quiet apologies.

“Why do you need a house?” his dad questions loudly, looking at Jongin unhappily, which makes _him_ upset.

“We _don’t_. Kyungsoo wanted one,” Jongin replies easily, now the only one still attempting to eat his food.

He looks over at his parents, noting that his dad still doesn’t look happy while his daddy is just giving Jongin a weird look. He supposes it’s expected for his dad to be mad at him, not recalling the last time he was _happy_ with him at this point.

“So, you just decide you want to move without telling us while you’re at it?” his dad questions, making him loop back down at his lap.

He bites his lip, rubbing his stomach pathetically when the servers pass by their table with something that smells _too_ strongly of onion. He gags, feeling the food he managed to eat starting to make its way back up, causing him to whine. He covers his mouth and tries his best to not throw up on the table, because he’s pretty sure that’s breaking all sorts of etiquette rules.

He doesn’t even look up when he feels Jongin grab him by the arms and help him get out of his chair, guiding him to what he assumes is the restroom. He barely has time to move his hand out of the way before he’s throwing up into the toilet seat he ends up in front of, his eyes burning from the intensity of it.

He whines, coughing a bit before blindly reaching for the handle when he’s done. He slowly gets up, not having the energy to go wash his mouth out and instead hugging onto Jongin who rubs his back.

“I guess this means we have an excuse to go home,” Jongin comments, making him let out a tiny groan in response. “Which is good because your dad is being an asshole and I was pretty close to acting like a dick.”

Kyungsoo smiles a bit, burying his nose in the elder’s shirt and instantly feeling soothed. He tightens his grip when Jongin tries moving, not wanting to even walk back out there. He just wants to go home and lie in bed and never leave it.

“I’ll give you the keys and you can go wait in the car. I’ll deal with your dads,” Jongin tells him, pulling away making him frown.

He takes the elders keys and sighs, trying to lean up to give Jongin a kiss but getting a hand in his face.

“You literally just _threw up_ , no thank you,” Jongin comments, making him glare.

“ _Dick_ ,” he huffs, being irrationally upset with the alpha.

“Yeah, it’s what got us into this mess. I’ll kiss all you want, anywhere you want once we’re home and you’ve gargled with mouthwash,” Jongin reasons, leaning down and giving him a kiss on the forehead before turning around and opening the stall door for him.

“Anywhere I want?” he questions, looking up at Jongin who rolls his eyes and lets out a sigh.

“That’s all you heard, isn’t it?” Jongin mumbles, resting a hand on his lower back as they exit the restroom.

He pauses however when he sees his daddy waiting patiently outside. He’s just looking at him, a concerned little tick of his eyebrows that’s only noticeable if you’re paying attention.

“I’m fine daddy,” he comments, getting a disapproving frown for lying but his daddy still beckons him over.

He immediately moves, despite Jongin making a small protesting noise, and hugs onto his dad. He gets his hair patted a couple of times before his dad kisses him on the cheek, letting him go. He moves back over towards Jongin, who looks beyond grumpy.

“If you’re sick you shouldn’t have come,” his daddy mumbles, making him bite his lip to stop himself from saying he really isn’t sick. He doesn’t feel like getting yet another lecture for _why_ he’s throwing up in the first place.

“Sorry,” he apologizes, for really everything, not just ruining dinner.

“Just get some rest and call me when you feel better,” the alpha replies, giving him another kiss on the cheek before telling them to get home safely.

He nods, giving him a tiny wave before walking over and grabbing Jongin’s hand. He feels instantly better in the fresh air, although since the sun is going down it’s a bit too cool for his liking. He rubs his stomach as Jongin opens the car door for him, getting in a saying a quiet thank you as he buckles his seatbelt.

“At least one of your dads isn’t a jerk…although, I’m surprised by which one it is,” Jongin comments as they drive back home.

“I told you daddy wouldn’t hate you as long as you took care of me,” he speaks up, knowing that his daddy can be overprotective, but reasonable, to an extent.

He’s probably upset with him still, but he’s willing to not constantly punish him for it, unlike his other dad. The alpha has always been more lenient with him. Even when he was younger and do things he wasn’t supposed to, his daddy was already there ready to let him cry on his lap if he got scolded.

“Are you okay?” Jongin questions, sparing him a glance before putting his eyes back on the road.

He nods, really wishing he would have at least washed his mouth out with water at the restaurant. “Tired. Wanna sleep,” he admits, feeling exhausted from what little he did today.

He knows the first trimester is going to be like this though. Nausea, exhaustion, irritability, not to mention the occasional headaches. He isn’t looking forward to the next couple of weeks feeling like he’s constantly sick and tired. But, the baby will make it worth it.

“Do you think they know?” he questions, feeling a bit paranoid about it. He isn’t showing to the visible eye yet, unless he takes off his shirt, but he can’t help but wonder if his scent is already starting to change.

“I think if they did we would have had to hear even more bitching from your dad,” Jongin sighs out, shaking his head before running a hand through his hair.

“It’s just because he cares,” he mumbles in his defense, knowing that it’s just hard for his dad to process everything. Especially at how overbearing he can be. His alpha father is taking things a lot better these days, minus the yelling when he found out he dropped out of school.

“Still, I don’t like how he talks to you,” Jongin grumbles quietly, making him let out a sigh before reaching over moving the heater away from his face.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” he comments instead of anything further about his dad, not wanting to worsen his upset stomach.

If he could avoid his dad until the baby is born, he would, but that’s impossible with how much he hovers. He wishes he could tell him about the baby without having to worry about his reaction, but he can’t. He’s already disappointed enough in him, he doesn’t want to see his face when he realizes he’s going to be a grandpa so soon.

“Are there new episodes of that show you like?” Jongin questions, distracting and confusing him.

“Yes, but I thought you said it was dumb,” he replies, pouting a little as he messes with the coat he’s wearing. It’s Jongin’s because he was paranoid about his parents seeing his stomach, even though Jongin assured him he’s not showing yet.

“It is, but I’ll watch it with you if it’ll make you feel better,” Jongin replies, shrugging before looking over at him.

“You won’t talk through it the whole time?” he questions suspiciously, eyeing his husband who merely shrugs.

“My commentary is great,” Jongin speaks up when he realizes he’s waiting for an answer.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, shaking his head and turning away to look out the window, smiling. “You’re kind of perfect too,” he mumbles quietly, not sure if Jongin heard him or not.

 

\--

 

It’s Friday, meaning Jongin wants nothing more than to get in his car and go home. His week has been stressful, considering Seungsoo has been nagging him constantly. It’s horrible working with him and the only reason he stays is because eventually, the other alpha is going to only do weekly check-in’s and go back to his father’s office. Sometime in May he’ll finally be free of the bastard.

It’s also annoying to see Joohyun openly flirt with him. It was amusing at first, because Seungsoo is not all that smooth with anyone of the opposite gender and looks like a complete idiot each time. But now it’s just sickening because Joohyun is being overly flirtatious and he’s not even sure if it’s for fun anymore.

He supposes it’s better than being at home though, where Kyungsoo is being a total _nightmare_. He doesn’t know when it happened but suddenly the omega started acting moodier and his symptoms really started to elevate. It was like someone turned on a pregnancy switch and his morning alarm suddenly turned into hearing his husband puking everyday around seven fifteen in the morning.

His morning routine now consists of getting up to help Kyungsoo back to bed, getting _growled_ at if he so much as touches the omega in a way he doesn’t like and on occasion, getting his hand smacked for touching him _at all._ Not to mention there are the days where Kyungsoo cries and refuses to let him get out of bed. He owes Joohyun so many favors for covering for him when he shows up late.

It’s exhausting, and he’s tempted to stay late some days, but dealing with Seungsoo is a great incentive to go home. The less time he sees Seungsoo the better, which is why he’s been putting off talking to him about needing next Wednesday off. Kyungsoo’s second appointment is coming up and he promised he would go. He just hasn’t exactly gotten permission yet.

He leaves his office for the day a littler earlier than usual, heading down to the conference room where a small team from the Do’s company has set up a temporary office. Majority of them are tolerable, considering they keep out of everyone’s way and only update them on new changes and projects to work on. His cousins and uncles work more with them about changes than he does.

It’s not that he doesn’t care, because a part of him does, considering everything his grandpa set up is now just being rearranged and changed into a completely different company he doesn’t recognize. But he honestly doesn’t get paid enough to care, not to mention he knows how much more responsibility it is, and he can’t handle that at the moment. Not with him getting ready for an actual _baby_ to come into his life and change things in an entirely different way.

“Hey Jongin, wanna grab dinner with us?” he hears Jongdae question, snapping him out of his daze and making him look over.

He frowns when he sees his cousins standing next to Haein and Seungsoo. He’s almost appalled by the image, but then again, they’ve all probably gotten friendly with one another since the buyout. Although he doesn’t see Minseok with them, so that’s reassuring at least.

“Kyungsoo probably already made us dinner,” he replies plainly, getting a little disgruntled look from Seungsoo. “I need next Wednesday off,” he adds on, figuring Seungsoo will be more inclined to say yes in front of people he’s trying to get to like him.

Seungsoo frowns, eyeing him skeptically. “Why?” he questions, crossing his arms over his chest and looking annoyed.

“Doctors appointment,” he replies easily, knowing it’s not a lie. The appointment is just not for _him_. If it was he would just go and come back. But Kyungsoo is going to be whiney or needy or _something_ that is going to involve him getting a tearful about him not wanting to be alone.

“Why do you need the _entire_ day off for that?” Seungsoo questions, making his eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

“I have plenty of paid time off, does it really matter?” he questions irritably, wanting to just get told yes, so he can leave and go home.

“You still have to get it approved,” Seungsoo replies easily, making him want to reach over and smack him on the back of the head.

That would probably get him fired, or worse, forced to work _more_ with the other alpha. He lets out a deep breath through his nose and thinks of an excuse, coming up with one in seconds.

“I have a prostate exam,” he states plainly, watching as all the males make a face, Joonmyun even shuddering.

“I thought you don’t get those until you’re _old_ ,” Jongdae whispers, making him want to reach over and strangle him too.

“Early detection is key,” he replies seriously, giving Seungsoo a questioning look.

“Oh, uh yeah, take the day off,” Seungsoo replies, making a face as he nods. “Just put in the paperwork to use your hours.”

Jongin nods his head before turning around and heading towards the elevator. Traffic is always worse on Fridays, so it takes him about thirty-five minutes to get home. He’s a little tired and doesn’t want to deal with Kyungsoo yet so he sits in the car for five minutes before it starts drizzling, forcing him to get out and walk up the front porch.

He unlocks the door tiredly and walks inside, taking his shoes off before putting his keys on the hook shelf near the door. He shrugs off his jacket as he walks into the living room and sets it on the couch, looking over at the kitchen to see fried chicken along with several other containers he assumes are sides.

“Oh, you’re home!” Kyungsoo chirps from the laundry room, making him look over to spot his husband wearing white shirt with black stripes.

There’s dirt on it, meaning Kyungsoo was probably out in the garden. He planted cucumbers of all things and he’s been tending to them ever since. He even bought a gardening book and gloves. He seems very dedicated to it at least, which is good.

He also seems to have gained weight, it even more obvious at how tight the shirt is on him. It reaches past his waist, a bump extending near his lower belly that has him squinting. 

“I ordered fried chicken because I didn’t feel like cooking, is that okay?” Kyungsoo questions, wiping his shirt down to try and rid himself of the dirt.

“It’s fine,” he replies carefully, not being able to take his eyes off of Kyungsoo’s stomach, wondering _when_ he started showing. He could have sworn he wasn’t showing yesterday.

“I also made chocolate pudding for dessert,” Kyungsoo informs him, walking into the kitchen to go wash his hands. “Did you ask for Wednesday off?” he questions, coming back and moving to sit at the table, a hand resting on his lower stomach that just brings more attention to the bump.

He nods, moving to go sit down as well because he’s starving and needs to eat before he makes any sort of conversation with his husband. He takes the plate Kyungsoo hands him and puts some chicken on it, grabbing some potato wedges along with dipping sauce.

He eats in silence, listening to Kyungsoo go on about his day. He apparently had lunch with his dad and made a lot of progress in the garden today and even planted some tulips closer to the house. He also scheduled a haircut for himself this weekend. It only has him looking at the omega’s hair, realizing it’s probably long enough to tie up somehow.

“You aren’t going to eat?” he questions, noting that Kyungsoo only has a glass of lemonade in front of him which is becoming routine. He drinks it with strawberries and mint these days.

“Oh, um, I had soup before you got home. Fried foods upset baby,” Kyungsoo replies before rubbing his stomach, shaking his head and looking at the chicken with displeasure.

“What did you eat today?” he questions, having to ask every day when he comes home because Kyungsoo’s appetite has been lacking the past week or so.

It’s worrisome to him since he’s used to seeing his husband eat _several_ meals within the day. He’s lucky if he can manage to get Kyungsoo to eat three now. He calls every morning and during his lunch, reminding him that he still needs to eat even if his stomach is upset, which is almost always now.

“I ate fruit for breakfast and soup for lunch and then some more earlier. It was tomato, baby really liked it. I ate a whole bowl of it,” Kyungsoo replies, seemingly in a good mood, which eases his worries a bit.

“Really? All of it?” he questions, not even remembering the last time Kyungsoo finished all his food. He just pokes at things now and starts getting nauseated quickly.

“Yes, you don’t have to worry so much Jonginnie. I’ve been taking all my vitamins and drinking enough fluids to stay hydrated. Dr. Choi says it’s normal for the first trimester not to have a big appetite, haven’t you started reading your book?” Kyungsoo questions, giving him a scrutinizing look that makes him carefully think of what to reply with.

“I’m just worried because I care about you and the baby,” he replies carefully, because _no_ , he hasn’t bothered to open up that big book, but he certainly doesn’t want Kyungsoo knowing that and getting upset. He may not have to sleep at the foot of the bed tonight if he plays his cards right.

“Do you care enough to go get me another glass of lemonade?” Kyungsoo questions, smiling at him and pushing the glass towards him with an expectant look on his face.

He sighs, wanting to just sit and eat his food because he’s exhausted but he can’t just tell Kyungsoo _no_. He begrudgingly gets up and reaches for the cup, shaking his head.

“Did you want ice in it?” he questions, getting a nod from Kyungsoo so he gets up and goes to the kitchen.

He puts in some ice cubes before he grabs the pitcher and pours a good amount. It’s homemade so he takes a sip, wishing Kyungsoo would have put more sugar at least. It still tastes alright, so he takes a couple more sips before looking up and realizing Kyungsoo is staring at him with a frown.

“I was just…. testing it….to make sure it was cool enough,” he excuses, hesitantly walking over and handing the cup back to his husband, who takes it but not without giving him a pout.

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo replies, making him let out a sigh of relief before he goes and sits back down. “For the appointment, they called to confirm and asked if we wanted to do a 3d ultrasound. I told them no,” he speaks up after he’s taken a sip of his drink.

“Why?” he questions, figuring Kyungsoo would want to see what the baby looks like.

“I thought it would freak you out,” Kyungsoo mumbles, taking another sip of his drink before sneezing and getting up to go grab a tissue.

He frowns, because Kyungsoo is right, it probably _would_ freak him out, especially since it won’t look completely normal yet. It’s still early. He threw up because he saw the heartbeat, he doesn’t know how he’ll react seeing the baby’s actual _face_ , so it’s probably a good thing. For him at least.

“If you want one it’s okay,” he replies, getting up to go wash his plate since he really wants to be able to actually hold onto his husband tonight. You can’t really snuggle with feet at the end of the bed.

“Maybe later,” Kyungsoo replies, shrugging before throwing his trash away and coming to wash his hands. “I’m going to go take a bath.”

He nods his head, cleaning the rest of the dishes that are in the sink before drying off his hands. He cleans up the table and puts the leftovers up in the fridge before making sure to wipe down the counters and table. When he’s done he goes and changes into pajamas, getting in bed and turning on the television.

He turns his head when he hears the bathroom door opening, blinking stupidly when he realizes Kyungsoo is wearing one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers while he’s at it. Those are _his_ clothes on his husband.

“Did you run out of laundry?” he questions, confused but also ridiculously _happy_ to see his mate in his belongings.

“No, why?” Kyungsoo questions, pulling the covers back on his side before moving to get on the bed. He yawns, covering his mouth with his hand that is being hidden by the long sleeves.

“You usually wear your own clothes to bed,” he replies, reaching over and rolling the sleeves up for him so they don’t get all stretched out and messy looking.

“They have your scent on them. It helps me sleep better,” Kyungsoo comments, lifting his other sleeve to be rolled up as well. “Besides, some of my shirts are starting to be a little snug. I’ll have to put the smaller ones away until I can fit into them again.”

“You gained weight? I can’t even tell,” he lies, getting swatted at which only ruins his work of rolling the sleeves up.

“Don’t _lie_ ,” Kyungsoo grumbles, giving him a tiny glare before huffing and moving to lie on his side, making him take a deep breath.

He moves to lie down as well. Not caring if he gets growled at, he tugs Kyungsoo towards him gently. Kyungsoo lets out a tiny whine but doesn’t move to shove him away, or worse, hit him with a pillow. He awkwardly puts his arm around Kyungsoo’s stomach, closing his eyes. He only freaks out a little bit when Kyungsoo moves his arm so that his hand is resting on his lower belly, where the baby is at.

It’s, weird, a bit overwhelming but at the same time it just feels _right_. It must make Kyungsoo happy because he starts smelling sweet before he turns so he’s on his back, keeping his hand in place.

“If it’s a girl, do you think Joohyun can teach me how to braid hair?” Kyungsoo questions him, resting his own hand on top of his before moving to play with his wedding ring.

“Rahee can teach you,” he jokes, only to get pinched. He winces, trying not to roll his eyes. “Of course, she can teach you.”

“I mean, if it’s a boy too, he may want his hair braided. I don’t know,” Kyungsoo comments, furrowing his brows as he starts to look confused. “Didn’t you have long hair when you were little?”

He flushes, not having any fond memories of the time his mother didn’t want to cut his hair. It makes Kyungsoo start giggling at him, reaching up and giving him a quick kiss before lying back down.

“Did you used to growl at your parents? Seungsoo growled at dad a lot when he would get upset,” Kyungsoo mumbles, adjusting his pillows a bit before letting out another yawn.

“Probably when I was little and couldn’t help it,” he replies, not really sure if he actually ever growled at his mom. His teachers? Probably, since he really didn’t enjoy school until he got older.

“I don’t want him to growl at me,” Kyungsoo mumbles tiredly, eyes starting to droop despite it not even being close to a regular bed time.

“Him?” he questions, not getting a response from Kyungsoo other than a loud snore that has him sighing.

He slowly gets out of bed to go turn off the bedroom lights and to use the restroom. He isn’t the least bit tired yet, so he flips through the channels on the television for something to watch. When he hears one of their phones chime he pauses, reaching over and checking to see whose it is.

It ends up being Kyungsoo’s, so he checks it to make sure it’s not one of his parents, easily opening it up since he doesn’t have a lock on it. He’s not even the least bit surprised when the wallpaper is a picture of him, that he didn’t even know was being taken at the time.

He checks the message and doesn’t reply when he sees it’s from a group chat. Bored, he decides it can’t hurt to snoop a little and opens up the web browser. He immediately starts judging his husband when he sees he has _over 100_ tabs opened up, not understanding how he can have it like that.

Most of the pages are about pregnancy things, a lot of blog posts and informative webpages. He looks through most of the tabs and then gives up when it gets to be too much, already making mental notes of all the things he managed to find out. He starts copying and pasting things and sending them to himself before he deletes the texts and sets Kyungsoo’s phone back down, grabbing his own and making use of his quiet time.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo takes a sip of his lemonade, flipping through the movie channels as he tries to find something to watch. He’s currently in the living room, a warm blanket on his lap as well as a bowl of popcorn as he tries to find something to entertain himself.

Jongin went to the mall, because Rahee has a birthday party next week and has yet to find her an actual present. He didn’t feel like being around a bunch of people, knowing he would just get annoyed or sick with so many scents around him. So, he stayed home, but he’s regretting it just a bit because he misses his husband already.

Most of his time at home is spent watching television or occasionally going outside and being in the garden. He cleans and browses the internet when he gets bored too, but it’s pretty lonely and boring not having classes anymore. He wouldn’t say he regrets dropping out, because he enjoys having time to focus on himself and read up about the baby, but he wishes he didn’t have to spend so many hours _alone_.

He perks up when he hears the front door open, looking expectantly at the hallway and frowning when he sees Jongin walk into the room with several bags on his arms. He watches as the elder moves to set them all down on the coffee table, letting out a tired sigh before turning around and walking back out to the car.

He frowns as he moves to get up to peek inside the bags, wondering why Jongin bought Rahee so many presents when he realizes most of it is supplies for painting. Confused he looks over towards Jongin when he comes back a second time, four paint cans in his hands that he sets on the floor with a loud huff.

“Is that for Rahee…?” he questions awkwardly, highly confused as to what Jongin is planning on giving her.

“What? _No_ , I bought her new ballet clothes. You seriously thought I bought her _paint_?” Jongin questions, laughing a bit which makes him frown, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s for the nursery,” he explains, surprising him.

“The nursery?” he questions stupidly, a bit overwhelmed at the suddenness of it all. Jongin didn’t tell him he was going to buy anything other than a present for his niece. He honestly didn’t even expect Jongin to _want_ to paint the room himself either.

“You wanted _mint_ , right? I thought to get other things, but I know you want to do that together. So, I just got the paint, although, I saw this when I was looking for Rahee’s present and I mean, it was really coincidental, so I couldn’t _not_ get it,” Jongin blabbers on, grabbing one of the actual shopping bags and sorting through them before pulling something out.

Kyungsoo blinks in surprise when Jongin pulls out a _onesie_ of all things, having a hood with _bear_ ears and on top of that being _mint green_. He doesn’t know what to say, because of all the things he was expecting from Jongin during this pregnancy, it wasn’t him going out and buying the baby its first outfit.

“Are you crying because you hate it or because I bought it without you?” Jongin questions slowly, sounding a bit unsure of himself but he can’t pull his eyes away from the outfit, even when his vision starts to get blurry because he’s crying too much.

“You bought our baby an outfit?” he sniffles, moving to wipe his eyes with his sleeve so he can actually see it properly.

“Well, it’s a bear onesie, so, yeah,” Jongin mumbles, moving to come hand him the outfit with a confused little frown on his lips.

He takes it from the elder, still sniffling as he feels the material. It’s fluffy and soft as he brings it up to his cheek, biting his lip before moving to hand it back to the elder, not wanting to get it full of his snot and tears. He hadn’t even thought about buying the baby a crib yet, let alone clothes.

“Isn’t it too early?” he questions hesitantly, knowing it’s better to wait to actually buy things once you’re further along.

“I don’t know, do you not like it?” Jongin questions, looking down at the onesie with a frown on his lips that has him immediately rushing to go hug him before he really thinks he actually doesn’t like it.

He stands on his tip toes and puts his arms around the elder’s neck as he kisses him, not liking the doubting little look Jongin just had in his eyes. He’s happy, _ridiculously_ happy, his chest feeling warm and fuzzy as he pulls away to stare at his husband.

“I _love_ …it,” he finishes lamely, smiling and burying his face in the elder’s neck to hide the blush he’s spotting for nearly letting something else slip out of his mouth.

“So those were happy tears? Not tears that mean I’m sleeping on the couch?” Jongin questions, making him roll his eyes before lightly hitting him on the chest before giving him another kiss that lingers a bit.

“I’m happy,” he replies, moving to sit back on the couch because crying, even for a little bit, was exhausting and he feels tired. “You’re going to paint the room yourself?” he questions, rubbing his stomach and stifling a yawn as he watches Jongin start sorting through his bags.

“It’s cheaper than paying someone to do it,” Jongin replies, shrugging before moving to set Rahee’s new clothes in the giftbag he bought her.

“Can I help?” he questions, pouting when Jongin immediately shakes his head no.

“You’re not even allowed _near_ the room until it doesn’t smell like paint,” Jongin states sternly, making him sigh but nod his head nonetheless. “I won’t do it today, once it stops raining so much and I can keep the windows open long enough,” he explains.

“We’ll have to buy a dresser for the baby’s clothes,” he mumbles, grabbing the onesie out of the bag and setting it down on his stomach, laughing a bit at how it’s _too big_ and covers it up. “Look baby, your papa bought you an outfit,” he comments, poking at his belly and looking up to see Jongin giving him a weird look.

“Can it even hear yet?” Jongin questions curiously, setting the bag he has in his hand down and continuing to stare at his stomach.

“Um, I don’t think so,” he replies, blushing slightly because he knows that the baby’s ears are just now starting to form, and it won’t be able to really hear him for another couple of weeks, but he wants to get into the habit of talking to him or her.

“Oh, alright then,” Jongin comments, shaking his head before going back to moving the supplies to the empty bedroom closest to them.

He sighs before he gets up, knowing Jongin has probably worked up an appetite so he goes to see what he can prep for lunch.  He settles on grilled cheese and some more tomato soup, craving something salty and cheesy. He takes the container from the leftover soup and goes to heat it up on the stove before finding the cheese and butter to make the sandwiches.

Once everything is cooked he goes and sets it all down on the table, not having the patience to wait for Jongin he starts eating, dipping his grilled cheese into his soup and humming happily. He looks up when he hears Jongin walk into the room, dressed back in his causal lounging clothes.

Jongin sits down and starts eating from his plate and they eat in comfortable silence. He’s really hungry it seems, so he grabs a piece of Jongin’s sandwich and takes a bite before he realizes what he’s doing, looking up to see his husband looking put out.

“Sorry,” he apologizes, moving to put it back but Jongin pushes his hand away.

“It’s fine… I’m just glad you actually have an appetite today,” Jongin comments with a shrug, eating what is left of his half a sandwich and then moving to eat his soup.

“I told you I sleep better with your clothes on,” he mumbles, not remembering the last time he got such a good night’s rest.

He also had lunch with only his daddy yesterday, something he didn’t know he really needed until he was able to actually just talk to the alpha alone. He hasn’t been keeping up with his daily phone calls since he found out he was pregnant. He was a little paranoid when he came to pick him up from the house, but he seemed to like the area.

He only got scolded briefly before they moved on to talk about other things. He had a good time just getting out of the house but felt guilty once he got home that he was still managing to lie about _something_ to his father. Regardless, the lunch put him in a good mood and he even managed to get them out of dinner on Sunday since his dads will be going out of town to visit his aunts.

“My daddy said he’ll buy me a car if you teach me how to drive,” he speaks up, not having talked about it with the elder last night since he was tired from being in the garden.

Jongin pauses mid chew to give him an incredulous look, setting his spoon down. He looks a little confused, then a bit annoyed as he starts to rub his temples. He knows he’ll probably end up crying if Jongin gets impatient with him, which is probably why his daddy doesn’t want to do it. Seungsoo would just yell and his dad, well, he probably can’t even be alone with him without wanting to cry at this point.

“I asked him for a car, so you won’t have to get rid of yours for the baby,” he adds on, biting his lip and looking down when Jongin starts staring at him wordlessly.

It’s something he’s been thinking about lately, knowing they’ll need something big enough to fit a car seat but knowing that Jongin has already given up a lot of things for him. If he really had to give up his car, he would probably throw a fit. He doesn’t want Jongin to have to give up yet another thing if he doesn’t have to.

“You didn’t have to do that. I would have gotten rid of it…. eventually,” Jongin sighs out, giving him a pathetic look.

He shrugs, stirring his soup with his spoon, “Now you don’t have to,” he replies, looking at the elder and waiting patiently for a response.

Jongin sighs, shaking his head, “You really are going to give me a heart attack one of these days,” he comments before getting up and pulling him out of his chair.

He blinks stupidly before Jongin kisses him, making him wobble a bit from the intensity of it all. He hums happily when Jongin pulls away, getting his face peppered with kisses as Jongin tells him _thank you_.

 

\--

 

Jongin yawns tiredly as he walks after Kyungsoo towards the elevators, wanting to tell his husband that he needs to schedule his doctor’s appointments for later in the day when he can actually function better. He has the day off so at least he can go and nap at some point, but still, when your mate keeps you up all night doing _adult_ things, the last thing he wants to do is wake up early the following morning.

He’s exhausted and totally not moping because instead of cuddling this morning he got a pillow thrown at his face for the dumbest reason. His dream self apparently did something horrible enough to upset Kyungsoo, who took it out on _him_ this morning. He’s moody and he really hopes seeing the baby will get rid of the attitude because he doesn’t think he can survive a whole day with Kyungsoo growling at him.

He rolls his eyes as he moves to stand next to Kyungsoo while they wait for the elevator only for his husband to move away from him with a little huff. It’s _ridiculous_ at this point but he’s learned to be indifferent about it. However, he almost laughs when they get in the elevator and there’s another omega, Kyungsoo immediately grabbing onto him and pulling him to the opposite side before hitting the button to their floor harshly.

He spares the other omega a glance, noting they look highly uncomfortable. He thinks to comment on it but knows that it’s not a good idea. Instead he moves so that he’s blocking Kyungsoo’s view of the other omega, so he doesn’t’ start growling at the poor guy. It’s almost ridiculous to him that Kyungsoo would even feel the need to be territorial, but he knows he’s guilty of doing the same thing.

“Do you feel okay?” he questions, moving to rest his hand on Kyungsoo’s lower belly which makes his mate start _glowing_ , giving him a look that is a little too intense that he has to look down at their feet.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo replies quietly, holding onto his hand and only letting go when the elevator stops at their floor. 

They walk to the office and then wait to be called back after checking in, sitting on the sofa again. He looks around and notes there aren’t as many people as last time. He ends up grabbing a magazine while they wait, looking over it boredly so he doesn’t have to awkwardly watch the other people in the office interact.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo comments quietly, not sounding good so he looks over at him, frowning when he realizes that he’s looking _at_ something. He turns his head, immediately regretting it when he spots not only his sister and brother-in-law, but his _mother_ too.

He blinks, ignoring Rahee who comes rushing up to them, completely unaware of the situation.

“Uncle Jongin! I saw the baby!” she chirps, hopping in front of him with a sonogram picture.

He ignores her, continuing to stare because he’s at a loss for words at the moment. He knew they would eventually find out, but he didn’t think it would be this early and on _accident_. He feels really unprepared, not even having the energy to open his mouth and make up an excuse because they’re all just staring at him with various looks.

“This is the baby doctor, why are you here?” Rahee questions for _all_ of them, making him tempted to go take back her birthday presents.

“We’re lost,” he blurts, not even sounding believable and since the universe _truly_ hates him, Kyungsoo’s name gets called out for their appointment. He nearly groans, shutting his eyes and trying not to start freaking out.

He only opens them because Kyungsoo has silently gotten up from his chair, ignored his family completely and walked straight to the nurse, not bothering to look back or wait for him. He does groan this time, begrudgingly getting up and giving his sister and mother a look that tells them not to say anything but apparently doesn’t well enough.

“I didn’t think you two were trying,” Junghwa says, making him refrain from giving her a dirty look because they weren’t and he’s tired of being reminded of it.

“It’s really not any of your business,” he finds himself snapping, regretting it when his noona gives him a hurt look.

But instead he just ends up glaring back at Joonhyuk who obviously isn’t very happy with him. He would probably get growled at under normal circumstances but apparently his brother-in-law is smart enough to not make a bad situation worse.

“He’s pregnant,” his mother speaks up, looking at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

He doesn’t reply, not really wanting to say yes and admit it out loud to people he really didn’t plan on telling until Kyungsoo was preferably resting and the baby in a crib somewhere resting too. He’s fine admitting it to himself and when he’s alone with his husband where he doesn’t have to picture two families fighting over birthdays and who gets to see who for the holidays.

“I have to go,” is what he says instead, not bothering to answer her question and moving Rahee out of the way despite her little whines, heading off to go find Kyungsoo.

He has no idea which exam room he’s in, so he has to search him out by scent, finding him immediately because he’s distressed. He rushes a bit when he realizes he’s crying, being able to hear him from out in the hallway. He opens the door and sees Kyungsoo sitting on the exam table, crying while holding onto his stomach.

The nurse looks over at him, a relieved expression on her face as she comes and walks over towards him, but still smartly keeps her distance.

“He won’t let me get his vitals,” she explains quietly, saying she’s going to give them some space before walking out.

He quickly walks over towards Kyungsoo, pulling his hand away from his mouth because he’s biting on his thumb while he cries. He immediately pulls him into a hug, rubbing his back soothingly and trying not to freak out long enough to call him down.

“Kyungsoo, you’re scaring me,” he nearly whines, rubbing his nose affectionally along his mate’s neck and slowly starting to freak out when he continues to be hysterical. “ _Please_ stop,” he mumbles, pulling back and attempting to wipe at his mate’s face with his sleeves.

“What if they tell your dad and he wants me to get rid of it,” Kyungsoo chokes out pathetically, making him frown.

“ _No one_ is going to make you get rid of it,” he states sternly, moving back to hug onto his mate who just made himself cry even harder if possible.

This time he does whine, not used to feeling so anxious over someone else. He doesn’t think he can really handle Kyungsoo acting like this for several more months, not to mention he’s bound to feel the same when the baby is born and it starts crying for everything. He’s not equipped to handle all these emotions and scents, feeling frustrated with himself for it.

“I want to go home,” Kyungsoo says pathetically, finally calmed down enough that he can actually wipe his face and get him a tissue to blow his nose. He looks like a mess, with his eyes red and swollen and even his cheeks being flushed pink.

“I know,” he sighs out, sitting next to his husband on the exam table despite the tight fit and putting an arm around him securely.

It’s the only way the nurse can come and take his vitals, telling him that they’ll need to retake his blood pressure and heartrate once he’s managed to relax a bit more because they’re a little too high. It only stresses him out _more_ , fidgeting uncomfortably and wondering how the hell his day turned into such a mess when it’s barely nine thirty.

The nurse gets Kyungsoo a cup of water and then Dr. Choi comes in, seeming to know that Kyungsoo isn’t feeling the best because most of the questions are directed at _him_. He has to carefully reply to each one, not wanting to seem like he’s complaining about anything since Kyungsoo is highly sensitive, still clinging to his arm and looking ready to just fall asleep at any given moment.

“Your blood pressure is a bit too high for my liking, so after the sonogram we’ll retake it. If it’s still high I’ll want to see you back at the end of the week,” Dr. Choi explains, so he nods his head, rubbing Kyungsoo’s back soothingly when all he does is make a low whine in the back of his throat.

He has to get off the table when they get ready to do the ultrasound, standing as close to the bed as he can. Kyungsoo stares at the wall, looking about as solemn as he’s ever seen him, which is something he doesn’t quite like. He leans down and gives him a quick kiss on the forehead before he pays attention.

The heartbeat can be heard a bit more distinctly at this point, the beating still visible on the machine. He doesn’t throw up this time, which he should be should be commended on but Kyungsoo still isn’t even looking, opting to stare at the wall with a frown on his lips.

He listens carefully as the ultrasound technician says the baby’s measurements, which are normal for how far along he is, although at the higher end of the range scale they use. He wonders if that means it’s not going to inherit Kyungsoo’s short height, keeping the comment to himself though.

_It's cute,_ he wants to comment, looking at Kyungsoo who just sneezes loudly, rubbing his nose with an annoyed look on his face.

“I think that might have been its cue to start moving,” the technician comments with a laugh, making them _both_ look over at the monitor.

He gapes when he sees its tiny little legs _kicking_ , barely even blinking when the technician moves the doppler around some more so it’s clearer. It kicks a lot before going a bit still, moving around slightly before calming down a bit.

“She can kick?” Kyungsoo questions, sounding close to tears yet again, making him look down to see his eyes are already getting watery.

“Yes, your baby will probably start moving around a lot now, although you won’t be able to feel it until you’re further along,” Dr. Choi explains, making notes in his tablet and nodding to himself. “He or she seems to be doing growing well,” he adds on with a smile before telling him they’re done with the ultrasound for the visit.

Kyungsoo sits up, needing a little bit of help, mostly because he looks beyond exhausted, but there’s a happy tilt to his lips as he holds onto the new picture.

“We’ll retake your blood pressure in a bit, but for right now I do want to discuss some things with you for your next appointment. By then you’ll be in your second trimester and that’s usually when I feel more comfortable conducting any in utero testing you would like done,” Dr. Choi comments, making him frown.

“Um, tests?” Kyungsoo questions, sounding a bit confused as he holds onto his new pictures.

“Genetic tests, these can be done to see whether there are any birth defects that may be of a concern to either of you. We can also test for gender and ranking at that time if you wish. Or strictly one or the other. It’s completely up to you.”

“From your first visit you stated there were no concerns genetics wise, some parents just like the extra security. The procedure is completely safe and when it comes to gender, the most accurate. Some parents wait until they’re further along to find out ranking, or until the baby is born. There’s no right or wrong choice, so if you need time to think about it, then don’t feel the need to rush,” he adds on, giving them a smile before excusing himself so they can discuss it together.

Jongin sighs, looking down at Kyungsoo who is biting his lip and looking like he’s contemplating it all. He honestly hadn’t thought of finding the ranking out so soon, knowing his parents didn’t get him or his sisters tested until they were already toddlers running around. He’s not sure about Kyungsoo’s parents.

“We’ll have to tell everyone by then, won’t we?” Kyungsoo questions, looking up at him with a frown that has him hesitantly nodding his head.

By then he’ll be showing even more, and his scent will be more distinguishable to people other than just himself. He’ll be undeniably pregnant and further along that any issues are less likely. He wishes they could really wait, but with as much as he sees Kyungsoo’s family, they can’t keep it a secret for more than another month, especially now that half _his_ family knows.

“Dad wanted a girl, so if it’s a girl he might be happy,” Kyungsoo comments, biting his lip and looking up at him. “Do you want to know?”

He shrugs, because honestly a baby is still a baby regardless if it’s a girl or boy or an alpha or an omega. He’ll love it all the same. There are only so many combinations out there, but he’s never even wanted children, so a preference isn’t something he ever developed.

“If you want to know then I’m okay with it. If you want to wait, then I’m okay with that to,” he replies carefully, rubbing the back of Kyungsoo’s hand soothingly.

“I want to know,” Kyungsoo decides, so he nods.

They tell the doctor once he comes back in, who makes a note of it before going to take Kyungsoo’s blood pressure again. It’s normal, which has him letting out a loud sigh of relief that they won’t have to come back, and he won’t have to be paranoid at work. Dr. Choi tells him to take it easy though, and to call him immediately if he notices specific changes.

They schedule their next appointment for the afternoon, four weeks from then and head back towards the elevators. Kyungsoo walks a bit slower, looking tired and he’s not the least bit surprised when he falls asleep as soon as they’re in the car.

When they get home he has to wake Kyungsoo up, who looks about as disgruntled as a wet cat, glaring at nothing in particular as he walks up to the front porch and waits patiently for him to unlock the door. He does so as quickly as he can, trailing after his husband as he heads to the bedroom and immediately gets in bed.

“Can I?” he questions, wanting to sleep and pretend that his mother and sister didn’t just find out Kyungsoo’s pregnant earlier.

“If you don’t hold me I’ll cry,” Kyungsoo whispers, making him immediately do as he’s told and get into bed.

He holds onto his husband protectively, rubbing his nose along his neck when he lets out a little whine and flaring his scent out to soothe him. It work’s instantly, Kyungsoo’s eyes drooping as he falls asleep and eventually starts snoring. He’s exhausted too, closing his eyes and trying not to worry about actually having to talk to his mother and sister about the baby, which is easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second part on down in this chapter is about three weeks after the first part! if anyone was confused. this fic isn't going to cover the pregnancy week by week or anything, so a heads up that small time skips like this are gonna be more normal ... there will also be some more drama and coming up so i guess a fair warning on that LOL
> 
> i am also tired so i will proof read in the morning...and will do my best to reply to comments since i have really slacked on that and i feel bad :/


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when life gives you lemons

Jongin sits in his car, stalling on getting out and walking up the driveway and to the front door. He really doesn’t want to be here, but it’s not like he can get out of his own _niece’s_ birthday party. He would never hear the end of it, especially from the little birthday girl. He sighs and turns off the engine, reaching over to grab the birthday present from the passenger seat and begrudgingly gets out of the car.

He slowly makes his way up the driveway, wishing he could just get Rahee to open his gift immediately and then leave. He can probably only manage to leave after the cake is cut which won’t be for several hours. He’s not sure he can last that long avoiding his mother and sister. His luck isn’t that great, and his point is only proven further when he rings the door bell and his father answers.

“Hi,” he comments awkwardly, not having seen his father since before the buyout. He hasn’t talked to him either, not really knowing what to say or if he has anything to say at all.

He frowns when he sees the poorly hidden pack of cigarettes in his front pocket, rolling his eyes and moving around him. He walks further into the house and puts the gift on the table along with the others, refraining from sighing when Rahee spots him and rushes over.

“Uncle Jongin!” she shouts, gaining the attention of both his mother and sister. “Where’s your boyfriend?” she questions, letting go of his legs to look around with a frown on her face.

“He’s my _husband_. He couldn’t make it, he’s sick,” he half lies, knowing Kyungsoo was actually feeling somewhat okay this morning. Either way, there was no convincing him to come with him.

Jongin understands, because _he_ doesn’t even want to face his mom. He can’t expect Kyungsoo to right now either. He doesn’t even know what to say to his mom. His sister he can talk to alone, she’s not a problem. The problem is he just doesn’t really want to admit it out loud to his family yet that very soon, he’s going to be a _dad_.

He’s just barely accepting the situation, still freaked out and getting used to the idea. Admitting it out loud in front of people that have been so against his marriage in the first place isn’t just something he’s ready to do yet. He’s not sure when he’ll even be ready to do it.

“I want a girl cousin,” Rahee whispers, making him look down at her with a tiny glare that goes ignored. “I already have a baby brother. So, you should have a girl.”

“Noted,” he replies plainly, letting her drag him along to where her little friends are.

They all smile and giggle and wave at him as Rahee introduces him and makes him sit at the small table they have set up for tea. He would rather play with Rahee than deal with anything, so he lets her put a tiara on his head and lets one of the little girls serve him tea and biscuits. He makes small talk and listens attentively to one little boy who says his noona’s makes him play dress up too.

They split a large cookie and sit in silence listening to the little girls chat loudly. He’s the only boy there and while he’s fine with putting a tiara on and drinking tea, he doesn’t quite look like he’s enjoying the conversation about tap dance. So Jongin sits with him, asks him about what he wants to be when he grows up and what his favorite color is.

He’s oddly calm for a little boy surrounded by a bunch of loud girls but he apparently has _five_ sisters, all alphas. He feels slightly bad for him and lets him have his last cookie, sighing before checking his phone to see if Kyungsoo has messaged him just so he has something to do.

His husband was planning on getting lunch with his grandfather, so he wouldn’t be bored at home, so he knows he’s probably busy and they have their whole no phone rule. It’s not a surprise that his phone is void of any texts, but he still feels himself frowning, wishing he had something to do at the party.

“Is there a reason you’re sitting with little kids?” someone questions, making him look up from his phone, eyes widening when he sees it’s his sister.

“Noona?” he questions, surprised to see Jungah he gets up and moves to give her the hug she’s expecting. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s Rahee’s birthday? Hello?” she replies, hitting him lightly on the head making him frown. “Besides, I heard what happened with the company and didn’t want to get an earful from mom about missing another thing,” she explains, making him nod understandingly.

Jungah was supposed to have come to several family functions this year but couldn’t make it last minute. Or at least, that’s her excuse. Jongin figures she probably just didn’t want to show up, considering she’s always been the black sheep of the family doing her own things and not really caring much about what anyone says. She’s probably their grandfather’s least favorite, but it’s not like she cares too much.

“Where’s your husband? I haven’t even met him yet,” she mumbles, looking around before looking back at him expectantly.

“He stayed at home because he’s not feeling good,” he replies slowly, shrugging a bit and letting out a tired sigh.

“You mind if I spend the night with you? I need to meet him at some point and I would rather not stay with Mrs. Mood-Swings over there,” Jungah whispers, sipping on a drink that is probably hiding some alcohol in it.

“Uh, I would have to ask Kyungsoo,” he mumbles, not really knowing if there’s much of a difference between Junghwa’s mood swings and Kyungsoo’s at this point. “If he’s comfortable I mean, I guess,” he adds on.

“If not, it’s fine. I just haven’t met him yet and don’t get to spend as much time with you,” she comments, giving him a nagging big sister look that has him rolling his eyes.

“Oh brother,” he mumbles, shaking his head and telling her he’ll go ask before excusing himself to the backyard to call Kyungsoo.

He sighs as he holds the phone up to his ear, listening to it ring before going to Kyungsoo’s voicemail. He pouts a little before leaving a brief message and then hanging up, going ahead and texting him as well just in case he sees his messages before his missed calls.

After he’s done he just stands on the back porch, looking up to see that it’s gotten a bit cloudy yet again and looks like it could rain. He was hoping it would clear up a bit this weekend, so he could work on painting the nursery, since it would probably lighten up Kyungsoo’s mood.

When he hears someone open the backdoor he turns around, pausing when he sees his mother. He awkwardly clears his throat, looking at her expectantly before deciding the wall is more interesting to stare at.

“The pizza is here, do you want me to get you some?” she questions, giving him an expectant look.

“I’ll get some in a little bit,” he replies, shifting uncomfortably. “Thanks though.”

He stands there waiting for her to turn around and go back inside, but she doesn’t. He sighs a little, knowing a conversation is inevitable but not really wanting one to happen so soon. He’s still not sure what he’s supposed to say exactly, or if he should really say anything. It’s not like he did anything bad.

“So, you’re going to be a dad,” she states, which is probably _worse_ than just asking again if Kyungsoo is pregnant.

He frowns a bit, not really a fan of hearing it out loud and it just sounds even _weirder_ coming from his mom of all people. He refrains from getting agitated, because she knows now and he kind of can’t just ignore that. The adult thing to do is have an actual conversation about it, as much as he hates to admit that to himself.

“Yes,” he confirms, watching as she purses her lips but doesn’t throw a fit over it.

She doesn’t look entirely happy, but she doesn’t look like she’s mad about it. It’s better than her throwing a fit and _definitely_ better than her not saying anything and just glaring at him. It could be worse than what it is.

“Is he doing okay?” she questions, which is more surprising than her reaction.

He stares at her, wondering if there can be some ulterior motive to her asking that but dismissing the idea quickly. She may have made her annoyance with his marriage known, but she’s never been vocal about hating Kyungsoo or his family. She’s always just been silent on the issue, never truly taking a side but it’s safe to presume she would take theirs over the Do’s. Maybe she’s had a change of heart though, considering the only reason she still has a roof over her head and a husband to come home too is because the Do’s settled things quietly and professionally.

“Yeah, he gets nauseated really easily, but nothing horrible. The doctor said the baby looks fine,” he informs her, shrugging a bit and not really knowing what else to say. They’re close but he doesn’t exactly confide in her like he would with Jungah or Junghwa.

“I used to get headaches when I was pregnant with you,” she shares, surprising him because he wasn’t aware. “I drank a lot of green tea.”

“He gets them sometimes,” he admits, finding it weird and a little ironic for whatever reason. “He really likes lemonade nowadays,” he adds on, knowing they’ll have to go to the grocery store soon once he runs out of lemons again. He likes it fresh and makes it himself. Last time he added cherries and strawberries. It was actually pretty good. Sweet even.

“We can tell your father… later,” she mumbles, looking a little worn out just from mentioning him.

He nods his head, not wanting to stress her out about that whole other situation. “Thank you,” he mumbles, glad she sees the importance of hiding it from him, if just for a little bit.

“Just make sure he gets plenty of rest,” she replies, nodding her head before going back inside.

He lets out a deep breath when it’s just him alone again, happy that at least went over better than he was expecting. He’s about to head inside when his phone vibrates, making him look down and realize Kyungsoo has texted him back. He gets a quick message saying it’s fine if Jungah spends the night before he says he has to go because his grandpa will be back from the restroom soon.

Jongin smiles a bit, in more of a better mood now before heading inside.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo sips on his lemonade silently, watching as his grandfather looks over the menu and contemplates what to get. He rubs his stomach, hoping he can manage to keep down the steak he ordered. He immediately moves his hand when he realizes who he’s with, messing with the bottom of his shirt instead.

“I think I’ll have the tilapia this time,” his grandfather comments to the waitress, making her nod her head and smile at them both before going to the kitchen.

Kyungsoo smiles awkwardly, rubbing his stomach some more when it grumbles. His grandpa seems to be in a good mood. He always enjoys eating with any of his grandkids, although it’s a bite rare when he gets to do so since everyone is either in school or working full time. He supposes the one thing about dropping out is being able to afford to visit with his grandparents more.

“The lemonade is good,” he mumbles, stirring his straw around his drink before smiling at his grandpa.

“You don’t want wine with your steak? They have a good collection,” his grandfather comments, making him immediately shake his head.

“Ah, no thank you. I don’t like it,” he replies honestly, never caring for the bitter or dry taste too much. He’s also not about to chance just having a small sip now that he’s pregnant. He also doesn’t think Jongin would approve of it either.

“So, when are you due?”

“In November, near daddy’s birthday,” he replies, stirring his straw around his drink again before pausing. He blinks stupidly before looking up at his grandfather. Realizing what he’s just said, he goes rigid in his seat, not knowing what to do.

He has the sudden urge to start _crying_ , scared of the elder’s reaction on top of the nervousness he feels about not having told his actual parents yet. He sniffles, putting his head down and tries his best to not start crying in the middle of the high-end restaurant they’re in. He almost expects to be scolded, so when it doesn’t come he hesitantly looks up, staying still when his grandpa reaches across the table to pat his tear stained cheeks dry.

“You’re not mad?” he questions hesitantly, sniffling as he gets handed a handkerchief and cleaning his face himself.

“Why would I be mad? I’ve been asking for great grandchildren for years! I’m not getting any younger,” his grandpa comments, getting up from his chair to walk over towards him. He gets up slowly, hugging onto his grandpa while trying not to start crying again. 

“Is this why you dropped out of school?”

Kyungsoo flushes out of embarrassment, knowing he shouldn’t be surprised that his grandpa is aware of that by now. He nods quickly, knowing his grandfather probably isn’t entirely happy about him halting his education but he knows he won’t yell at him over it. He doesn’t think his grandpa has every yelled at him about anything.

“It’s…too much,” he admits, sitting back down with the help of the elder who moves his chair closer to him. “I’m not even good at any of the classes,” he adds on, moping a bit because it’s _embarrassing_ when he compares himself to his brother or cousins.

“Your father was upset.”

Kyungsoo nods, “He yelled at me,” he replies, shrugging before moving to take another sip of his lemonade to distract himself if anything. His daddy has gotten over it he supposes, not bringing it up anymore at least.

“I already talked to him about it. As long as you’re happy, that’s more important. You can go back later or not at all. University isn’t for everyone, there’s nothing wrong with that,” his grandpa comments, patting him on the shoulder before asking a waitress to get him more lemonade before he can protest.

“I just want to focus on the baby for now,” he replies, thanking the waitress when she returns with a new glass of lemonade and then taking a sip.

“Is Jongin taking care of you?”

“Of course!” he rushes out, tugging on his shirt a bit. “He takes real good care of me. Daddy told you we moved, right? He did that all by himself!” he adds on, clearing his thought when he realizing he’s talking a bit too fast. “He got us a house, so the baby has its own room.”

“I’ll buy you a crib then,” his grandpa speaks up, surprising him into almost choking him on his own spit.

“Ah, no, you don’t have to!” he tries to protest, but his grandpa _insists_ and when he insists on something, there’s no talking him out of it. Meaning he’s getting a crib delivered sometime soon to their house.

His grandpa seems to be happy and starts asking him more questions, so he answers them and relishes in his good mood, because he’s not sure if either of his dads will be as happy as he is. He lets himself just enjoy it and shows him the pictures he has on his phone, biting his lip and nodding his head when his grandpa asks if he can send them to him.

He tries not to think about how his grandpa looks way happier than he's seen Jongin get about the baby.

 

\--

 

Jongin sighs as he unlocks the front door, half listening to whatever Jungah is talking about at this point, forgetting how talkative she is. Granted it’s all things she’s catching him up on about her life, so it’s not like it’s pointless but still. He nods along and walks into the house, taking his shoes off and walking into the living room.

“Kyungsoo?” he calls out, smiling slightly when Kyungsoo pops his head out from the hallway leading to their room, trying his best to hide. “My noona is here,” he speaks up, frowning slightly when Kyungsoo just barely comes out from hiding.

“Hi, nice to meet you,” Kyungsoo greets from half-way behind the wall, bowing slightly and continuing to hide.

He looks over at Jungah who is doing her best to not start laughing, smiling and saying her own hello. He sighs, walking over towards his husband who eyes him, nearly squeaking when he tries to tug him over.

“I already told her about the baby,” he says quietly, which has Kyungsoo blushing and nodding his head, finally coming out from his hiding spot.

He quickly realizes why he was so adamant about hiding, seeing him in a more tight-fitting shirt that shows off his bump a bit more than normal. He’s not _huge_ , but he’s already showing to the point you _know_ he’s pregnant when he wears certain clothes. He should probably take him shopping at some point tomorrow for at least a couple of maternity clothes before he gets bigger.

“Oh, um, nice to meet you,” Kyungsoo greets again, shaking Jungah’s hand and bowing before looking up at him.

“How far along are you?” Jungah questions, setting her backpack down near the couch she’ll be sleeping on and looking at them expectantly.

“Almost three months,” Kyungsoo replies, looking a little awkward talking about it out loud, “Um, can I talk to Jongin alone?” he questions her, surprising him a bit.

“Oh, of course!” Jungah replies, “Is there a restroom I can use to change?” she questions, so Kyungsoo nods and rushes over to give her a quick tour.

He watches a bit, making sure the two are getting along before he goes to their room to change. He picks out some clothes to sleep in before heading to the restroom to shower. He’s pretty sure there’s cake in his hair from Rahee and her little friends that he wants out as soon as possible. He’s also pretty sure there’s glitter there which he can’t stand and will probably spend some time trying to get out fully.

He sets the water temperature and then hops in, not taking too much time since he doesn’t want Kyungsoo feeling uncomfortable around his sister by himself. He gets out when he’s sure there’s no more cake in his hair at least and then wraps a towel around himself and then starts drying his hair. He nearly flinches when he hears Kyungsoo open the door, surprising him into almost thinking it’s Jungah.

“I said I wanted to talk to you,” Kyungsoo mumbles, fiddling with the shirt he’s changed into that seems to be his. It’s a bit worn but definitely looks more comfortable than the one he was wearing.

“Sorry, I had cake in my hair,” he excuses, awkwardly clearing his throat when Kyungsoo just stares at him. “What did you want to talk about?” he presses, frowning when Kyungsoo continues to stare.

“My grandpa found out,” Kyungsoo finally speaks up, surprising him enough that he stops toweling his hair.

“Oh,” he replies slowly, scratching the back of his head as he takes the new information in. “Was he mad?”

“No, he was happy,” Kyungsoo comments, a slight smile on his lips that makes him let out a relieved sigh. “ _Really_ happy.”

“That’s good,” he replies, relieved that at least _someone_ on Kyungsoo’s side of the family will be supportive.

He’s still not sure how the rest of his family will react though, so it’s not like he can completely relax about it. He’s almost sure Kyungsoo’s parents are going to make a big deal about it. When Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything else he starts getting dressed.  By the time he’s done Kyungsoo is still just standing there, making him a bit worried.

“Was there something else you wanted to talk about?” he questions, watching as Kyungsoo twitches a bit before he shakes his head.

“No, um, not really. Nothing important I guess,” he mumbles, shrugging a bit before continuing to stand there awkwardly.

Jongin watches him before finishing getting ready for the night, brushing his teeth and then putting his dirty towels in the hamper. Kyungsoo threw a fit the last time he left them on the bathroom floor and he doesn’t want a repeat.

“What did your mom say?” Kyungsoo eventually asks, messing with a loose string on the bottom of his shirt.

He pauses, not knowing if he should really tell him everything his mother said, or just the gist. She’s not entirely happy, but he’s chalking that up to her still being bitter about not being able to set him up with some random person he’s probably never met. She does seem happy about having another grandchild, he’s just not sure she’s going to get over it being by Kyungsoo so easily.

“She wasn’t mad,” he replies honestly, because that’s at least true. “She isn’t going to tell my dad. So, you don’t have to worry about that at least,” he adds on, because honestly his reaction along with his grandparents and other family members are what worries him the most.

His mom will get over her pettiness eventually and wouldn’t dare actually treat their child any differently than she treats Rahee. His other family members, he’s not sure about. Considering his dad didn’t even want him married to Kyungsoo, he doesn’t think he’ll take it well.

“Oh, um, okay,” Kyungsoo replies, biting his lip but not looking that troubled over it.

“We can tell your parents tomorrow,” he suggests, since they might as well get the other important people out of the way while they’re at it.

Kyungsoo immediately starts frowning, looking mad of all things. “ _No_. I can’t.”

Jongin frowns, “Well then when _are_ we going to tell them?” he questions, knowing they said they would wait, but that was _before_ his mom and sister accidentally found out. He was pretty much forced to tell them and since they know, it’ll start making things a whole lot more complicated trying to keep track of who does and doesn’t know.

“After I get a job,” Kyungsoo replies seriously.

Jongin stares at him, not being able to stop himself from laughing before he can think better of it. He only stops because Kyungsoo obviously doesn’t think it’s funny, he’s actually serious.

“Wait, seriously?” he questions, knowing it’s something Kyungsoo’s beta father mentioned but nothing he took seriously. Kyungsoo is, well, sheltered and spoiled. He honestly can’t even picture him getting a job that doesn’t entail him getting whatever leftover work they would probably give interns at his dad’s company.

“Why wouldn’t I be serious?” Kyungsoo questions, crossing his arms over his chest which only shows how much weight he’s gained in his stomach.

Jongin shrugs, scratching behind his ear and trying not to make his already annoyed husband mad enough to make him sleep on the couch. While his sister is there.

“Have you ever actually worked a day in your life? Besides, who is going to hire someone that will have to take off in several months?” he trails off, eyeing Kyungsoo who looks offended, which isn’t good.

“Just because I’ve never had a job doesn’t mean I’m not capable of having one,” Kyungsoo huffs out, looking beyond irritated which means he’s probably sleeping at the foot of the bed now.

“I never said that,” he sighs out, rubbing his temples to try and ease some of the tension he’s already feeling.

“I’m going to bed,” Kyungsoo grumbles, turning around and heading towards their bed.

He rolls his eyes, looking at the time and going back outside to the living room because it’s barely even seven. He can’t just leave her sitting on the couch for the rest of the night. He at least closes the door behind him before going to sit on the couch opposite of Jungah who is on her phone.

“Kyungsoo doesn’t feel good so he went to bed,” he explains when Jungah gives him a questioning look.

“Oh,” she mumbles, looking put out. “Guess he really is a Do then, huh,” she adds on quietly, making him look back at her with a frown.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he questions defensively, starting to get agitated.

“He just seemed a little rude, reminded me of his cousin Geunyoung actually,” she replies, shrugging before holding her hands up when he glares at her.

“He’s not rude,” he defends, knowing that Kyungsoo is usually the farthest thing from rude. He’s well-mannered and polite, at least when he’s not in one of his moods nowadays. “He’s just…pregnant,” he excuses.

“Okay then, sorry,” she apologizes, offering him a tiny smile before looking over at the television when he turns it on and starts looking for something to watch. “When is he due?” she questions.

Jongin pauses, biting his lip and trying to remember because he should know it. He does know when he’s due, he just, can’t remember right then and there. He squints as he tries to calculate in his head before letting out a loud sigh.

“Sometime in the November,” he informs her, knowing it’s at least that month, he’s just not sure of the date anymore at this point.

“He’s already that moody?” she whispers, making him almost laugh.

“Yes, it’s annoying,” he replies honestly, not having the slightest clue as to how he’s going to manage to last it to November without losing his sanity. “I don’t know what it worse, staying at home with him all day or going to work with his stupid brother,” he confesses, settling on the afternoon news to see what the weather is supposed to be like tomorrow.

“Well, I mean, that’s usually something you just have to deal with when you decide to have kids,” Jungah replies, making him to give her a look.

“We didn’t decide, it just happened,” he replies, watching as she starts to look confused. “Did mom not tell you?” he questions, wondering what his mom actually said to Jungah about his marriage. He wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t tell her anything close to the truth.

“She just said you got married to a Do. I assumed you two were, I don’t know, dating and in love or something that you two would actually get married knowing our families hate each other,” she replies, making him refrain from looking at her like she’s crazy.

“I accidentally marked him,” he states slowly, clearing his throat when she gives him one of those scolding looks his mom is capable of. “Kind of _had_ to get married at that point. The baby is just, a result from that? Not that I don’t want it. But I mean, it’s not like there was much of a choice to have one?” he questions, wincing a bit when he realizes how bad it sounds out loud.

“Well, you love him at least, right?” she questions, automatically making him feel a bit uncomfortable.

“I don’t know, sure,” he replies slowly, not wanting to really talk about his feelings out loud. He hasn’t even really thought about that yet. He certainly doesn’t want to think about it out loud and with Jungah of all people.

“That doesn’t sound very reassuring,” she mumbles, making him let out a deep breath through his nose.

“Don’t really want to talk about it,” he replies sternly, turning the volume up a bit to get his point across which makes her roll her eyes, but she thankfully drops the subject.

He stays up watching television with her until around nine before he calls it a night and goes back to their bedroom. Kyungsoo is already asleep on his side of the bed and there’s enough room for him so he sighs in relief as he climbs up.

He gets comfortable before moving to put his phone on the charger. When he turns back around he scoots closer to his husband, burying his nose in his hair.

“Can you move?” Kyungsoo questions, making him twitch before he moves to sit up, not aware that the omega was awake.

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” he mumbles stupidly, frowning before scooting to his side of the bed and staring at Kyungsoo’s back.

He shouldn’t really be surprised that his husband doesn’t want to cuddle, but still, it doesn’t mean he’s _happy_ about it. It’s probably his least favorite thing about the whole pregnancy. Kyungsoo is hot and cold with him majority of the time. He either wants to be held or he doesn’t want to be touched at all. It’s frustrating but he really can’t say anything without risking upsetting his husband in anyway.

“You feeling okay?” he questions, wondering why Kyungsoo is still awake when he went to bed a few hours ago.

“Sure,” Kyungsoo mumbles, shrugging a bit before tugging on the blanket a bit. “Good night.”

“Um, good night,” he replies back, frowning a bit before shrugging and lying back down before falling asleep.

 

\--

 

Sunday inevitably comes around and that means family dinner. Jongin hates them, for the most part. Mostly because Seungsoo is there and he can’t stand him, but Kyungsoo always seems a bit happy to see his parents. Jongin almost forgets that before him, Kyungsoo was calling his dad _daily_ and seeing them almost every other day.

He has no objections to Kyungsoo spending time with his family, but he’s also a little glad that his husband has realized he can’t be _that_ dependent on them forever. He still calls them, just randomly throughout the week from what he’s noticed. It’s almost always Taewoo too, not his other dad who always seems to be in a bad mood.

Jongin wonders if it’s because of him since there’s no way he’s _always_ like that. He’s almost positive he aims to make him uncomfortable each time dinner comes around and this week is no exception.

“Have you been to Dr. Kang lately?” his father asks, interrupting Kyungsoo from talking about how he planted something new in the garden.

Jongin watches as Kyungsoo’s smile completely drops and he starts looking confused, because a look of realization hits him, and he goes rigid in his seat. It has him frowning, wanting to ask who Dr. Kang is in the first place but he doesn’t have time to butt in before his dad is talking again.

“I told you to make an appointment _months_ ago. You know she’s always booked up months in advance,” his dad scolds, which only has Kyungsoo looking away from his dad and at his plate.

“I know,” Kyungsoo mumbles, “Can we not talk about this now?” he adds on, squirming a bit in his seat.

“It’s not appropriate,” Taewoo warns, not looking like he’s in the mood to deal with bickering which seems to be the only thing that stops Kyungsoo’s other dad from saying anything further.

Dinner goes by slowly, Kyungsoo poking at his food and not adding much to the conversation after that. _He_ talks more than his husband, which is saying something because he usually avoids saying anything. At least, unless it’s an insult Seungsoo’s way. The other alpha is actually civil for once though, which is suspicious in itself.

It’s a weird dinner that ends with Kyungsoo saying bye to his parents and then walking to the car in silence. He doesn’t seem like he’s in the best mood, so he leaves him alone for a bit before he starts his questioning.

“What was your dad talking about?” he questions, looking over at his husband who is just looking out the car window with a gloomy face.

“I go to Dr. Kang every six months to make sure my birth control isn’t giving me any weird side effects. I’m supposed to have a heat coming up,” Kyungsoo replies quietly, tugging on his shirt a bit. “My dad thinks I have a heat coming up.”

Jongin goes quiet, biting his lip when he realizes the situation. Kyungsoo _did_ say his next heat wasn’t until May, but that was forever ago, and he forgot all about it. Not to mention he’s pregnant, so it’s not like he would get one anytime soon. Omegas don’t go into heat if they’re pregnant, and it’s really up in the air if alphas still get their ruts, depending on the person.

If Kyungsoo doesn’t have a heat then it won’t really mean anything, but if his dad finds out, he pretty much finds out Kyungsoo is pregnant.

“So, shouldn’t we just tell your parents now?” he questions hesitantly, knowing that the truth is bound to come out now, and _soon_. May is just next week, so it’s not like they have a lot of time now.

“He won’t be happy,” Kyungsoo states plainly, shaking his head stubbornly.

“You don’t know that,” he argues, but Kyungsoo just shakes his head some more.

“He wouldn’t have mentioned it if he didn’t think having a baby with you was a bad idea, so just please stop talking,” Kyungsoo says quietly, making him frown but not argue.

Jongin doesn’t say anything because well, his dad would have a point. Having a baby, especially so soon into their relationship and just so soon in general, probably _isn’t_ a good idea. Regardless of that it’s still happening, something he forced himself to get used to.

He knows once everyone does find out there’s going to be countless arguments over who gets a say in what. It just gives him a headache thinking about it, but it needs to happen sooner rather than later. The longer they wait the more he thinks about something accidentally getting said, which will only lead to more drama that he doesn’t want.

He doesn’t say anything for the rest of the ride home though. He keeps quiet and even goes about getting ready for the next day in silence too, but this has been a discussion waiting to be brought up since they found out Kyungsoo was pregnant in the first place. He’s not entirely sure if he’s ready to talk about it, but, that doesn’t really matter at this point.

He goes to change and then sits on the bed, moving to put his phone down on his little nightstand before pausing, realizing the book that’s been sitting there since he got it is gone. He frowns, making a mental note to ask about it later at some point.

Kyungsoo walks in a bit later, a glass of lemonade in his hands that he sets down on his own nightstand, before getting up onto the bed with a little huff.

“It’s almost May,” he speaks up, watching as Kyungsoo spares him a confused look before going back to staring at his phone. “Meaning, it’s close enough to your second trimester that we might as well just tell your parents,” he says slowly, knowing it’s not really what Kyungsoo is wanting to hear.

He’s right, because Kyungsoo immediately starts frowning, shaking his head before setting his phone down and turning away from him.

“Your grandpa already knows. Half my immediate family knows, we need to tell them,” he argues, feeling agitated when all Kyungsoo does is ignore him. “Regardless if they’re happy about it or not they still need to know. You’re already showing, so they’re going to find out eventually.”

He eyes Kyungsoo when he sits up, not looking the least bit happy which is normal nowadays. Ever since his mom and sister found out he’s been in a mood. The kind of mood that involves him watching what he says around him because he certainly doesn’t want to stress him out. But the whole hiding the pregnancy thing is probably going to lead to more stress.

“Look, they love you. They’ll probably be mad, but they’ll get over it,” he explains, knowing he was expecting far worse of a reaction from his mom and she surprised him. Kyungsoo is probably just thinking of the worst-case scenario and letting it hinder his judgement.

“Do _you_ love me?” Kyungsoo questions, making him nearly choke on his own spit at the suddenness of the question.

Jongin stares before shaking his head, “What does that have to do with anything?” he questions, not wanting to talk about it. “We aren’t talking about that. We’re talking about telling your parents you’re pregnant,” he adds on, not wanting to stray from the current conversation.

He can’t see it ending well if they really start talking about this now.

“It’s just a yes or no question,” Kyungsoo presses, sounding oddly calm. “Do you love me or not?” he questions again, looking at him expectantly.

He wants an answer, but he doesn’t think he’s ready to give one. He apparently isn’t ready for that conversation, because instead of just saying he doesn’t want to talk about it or that he needs time to think about it, he stays silent.

He doesn’t have a real answer which is _stupid_. He cares about Kyungsoo, obviously, they’re mated and married and he’s pregnant. _Of course_ , he cares about him. if you were to ask him if he loves the baby, it would be a definitive _yes_. He can say he loves their baby out loud, without question.

When it comes to Kyungsoo though, he just doesn’t _know_ , and he starts getting mad at himself, because it shouldn’t be something he has to even _think_ about. He should just be able to say it without overanalyzing everything. He shouldn’t think about how technically, they’ve only known each other for a little more than two months. How he really wasn’t looking for more than just a one-night stand.

“Um, never mind, forget I said anything,” Kyungsoo speaks up, which does nothing to ease the uncomfortable tension in the room. “I’ll tell them. After I get a job I’ll tell them myself. Don’t worry about it,” he mumbles shaking his head before getting up.

“I’m sorry,” he blurts, because it’s all he really can say at the moment and he feels horrible.

“It’s fine!” Kyungsoo speaks up, sounding a bit too cheerful to try and hide the fact that he’s _lying_. “I’m going to go take a shower. Good night,” he rushes out, walking hurriedly to the bathroom without even bothering to grab clothes to change into.

Jongin lets out a frustrated groan before grabbing his pillow and heading to the couch, knowing he’s not going to get much sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mint paint and lemon drops

Kyungsoo sighs as he tosses and turns, trying to get comfortable on the bed but he can’t. It’s been hours since he’s tries to fall asleep and he’s starting to get a headache from it. He sits up a bit before grabbing his phone and checking the time. It’s a little past one in the morning and he hasn’t been able to get comfortable enough to fall asleep all this time. He’s tired, exhausted even, but the bed just feels too cold.

He lets out a tired groan as he moves to get out of bed, having to steady himself a bit when he feels like he might fall over. He takes a deep breath before he turns on the lamp, so he can see, squinting a bit at the sudden brightness before leaving and going towards the living room.

He frowns when he sees Jongin curled up on the couch, knowing he has to be uncomfortable. He reaches over and shakes him to wake up, his eyes widening when Jongin flinches awake and rolls over, so he falls off the couch and onto the floor loudly. He bites his lip when Jongin whines, sitting up and rubbing his head before looking around in confusion.

“Um, hi,” he mumbles when Jongin takes notice of him, looking away and tugging on his shirt a bit. “Can you come to bed?” he questions hesitantly, not having the nerve to wait for a response before he hurriedly goes back to their room.

He moves to get back on the bed, sitting down on his side and waiting. He starts to deflate a bit the longer he stares with no sign of the elder, before perking up when Jongin finally drags himself back into the room. He looks tired as he tosses his pillow onto the bed, rubbing his eyes as he stands there.

“Why are you still awake?” Jongin questions tiredly, finally pulling himself up onto the bed with a yawn.

“Couldn’t sleep,” he replies, holding onto one of his pillows when he realizes how awkward and uncomfortable he feels now. “The bed is cold.”

He knows Jongin probably wants some space right now, and he should probably give it to him before he gets his feelings hurt over everything, but he’s not sure. He doesn’t know if he can just pretend like Jongin couldn’t give him a clear answer. It’s not like he said no, but he also didn’t say yes. He’s not sure if that’s better or _worse_. He just knows he shouldn’t push for an answer that will just end up hurting.

“Oh,” Jongin mumbles, not saying anything further.

The silence that follows is uncomfortable and even with Jongin in the bed he doesn’t think he can sleep well tonight. Everything just feels like a huge mess he can’t sort out. He’s been sweeping a lot of things under the rug, ignoring them so he doesn’t have to face them, but he doesn’t think that will work much longer.

“Look, Kyungsoo,” Jongin speaks up, but he finds himself shaking his head, sparing Jongin a quick glance before looking away.

“It’s fine,” he mumbles, biting his lip before letting out a tiny sigh. “I’m fine, really. You don’t have to, say anything about it. About the baby, I’ll tell them soon. Grandpa knows so, I kind of _have_ to now,” he adds on, shaking his head before moving to lie on his back.

“How did he even find out?” Jongin questions, looking like he could fall back asleep at any moment.

Kyungsoo shrugs, adjusting his pillow before moving to lie on his side. “Grandpa knows everything,” he mumbles eventually.

He watches as Jongin closes his eyes and lets out a small hum, so he knows he hear him. He doesn’t say anything after that, falling asleep within the next couple of minutes. Kyungsoo waits until he knows the elder is fast asleep before scooting a bit closer. He sighs a little, feeling his eyes start to droop but he doesn’t close them just yet.

He opens his mouth and then closes it, shaking his head stubbornly before turning around and staring at the pictures on his nightstand instead. He looks over at the newest sonogram picture and the ones next to it before finding himself getting irrationally sad. It’s dumb and it makes no sense to him, but he finds himself not wanting to look at it anymore.

He turns back around before he hides his head under his pillow and squeezes his eyes shut. He falls asleep but doesn’t get much rest because his problems will still be there when he wakes up in the morning.

 

\--

 

Looking for a job isn’t all that hard, at least, for him it’s not. Sehun’s parents own a small little bakery near their house and well, his parents have always told him if he ever needed a job they would give him one. He just never thought he would _need_ to take them up on their offer.

The Oh’s aren’t rich, but they’re well off since the bakery has a solid number of customers and Sehun’s dad works as an accountant majority of the time. His mom is the one who really runs the bakery, with Sehun and his brother Donghun helping out when they need extra hands.

All he has to do is ask and he’s handed a pink cardigan with the bakery’s logo on it along with a black cap. He has to wear a white shirt underneath and is fine to wear jeans, so it’s not too bad. Sehun’s mom tells him to come in the next day so he does and he’s suddenly a working adult.

He actually doesn’t get trained by her, rather Sehun’s older brother who only goes to university part time now that he’s almost done and is getting ready to apply to law school. Donghun is the one that shows him around and gets him acquainted with everything. Sehun’s older brother, is well, _sweet_. He always has been, and he finds himself appreciating the attention he gets. He supposes the betas sweet demeanor is the reason his dad was interested in setting them up at some point. He would make a good doting husband, he thinks.

It’s not like _he_ sees the elder as anything other than a friend, but he supposes it’s nice to hear him worried if his feet hurt or ask if he wants a chair to sit down. Mostly because things between him and Jongin have been awkwardly uncomfortable ever since he had to open his stupid mouth.

He’s still not sure what he was expecting, because Jongin is, well, _Jongin_. Jongin doesn’t like to talk about his feelings and leads more through small actions. He’s just barely getting used to the idea of having a baby with him, a random one-night stand gone wrong. He doesn’t know what he was thinking asking him if he _loves_ him of all things.

Jongin loves the baby, that’s enough. At least, for now it’s enough. He shouldn’t have pushed for more when he’s in no position to. He’s thankful Jongin has been patient and accommodating, because he’s sure if it were anyone else, he’d be single by now. Jongin does what he can and for now, he shouldn’t complain.

Deep down though, he’s worried that eventually, his own feelings being far more intense than Jongin’s own for him, won’t be enough to keep him happy. He doesn’t think he can raise a child in a relationship built out of accident and with emotions that are really only one-sided.

Growing up he would always hear about how his dads met and it just seemed so romantic and magical that he wanted that when he grew up too. He always pictured himself having a child and sitting in bed with him or her and telling them all about how him and his husband met or how they fell in love.

Accidental markings, forced marriages, and unwanted pregnancies don’t really sound that romantic or magical, but it’s what he has to work with.

“Are you okay?” he hears Donghun ask, making him twitch and nearly drop the box of napkins he’s holding.

He snaps out of his over thinking and nods his head, “Ah, I’m fine. Just, thinking, I guess,” he replies, smiling at the elder before handing him the box he asked for and then standing off to the side as he watches him refill a napkin holder.

“Your shift is about to end soon. Do you have a ride? I can take you home if you want. Sehun would _kill_ me if he knew I let you take the bus,” Donghun laughs out, making him flush as he shakes his head.

“No, um, my husband is picking me up,” he replies, smiling awkwardly before looking outside to see that it’s slightly overcast, like it might rain. “He works close by,” he adds on.

He told Jongin to pick him up as soon as he got off work, which is at five. His office is about fifteen minutes away, and the bakery is on the way home anyways. He got Baekhyun to drop him off this afternoon, which was nice because he hadn’t seen the elder since he quit school. It reminded him that his birthday was coming up, meaning so was Seungsoo’s, something he had completely let slip from his mind.

“It’s still weird that you’re _married_ ,” Donghun comments, closing up the holder and smiling. “You didn’t even have a wedding, I love free cake you know.”

“You get free cake every day,” he points out, smiling a bit and then moving to sit down because his feet aren’t used to him standing for so long. “I didn’t even get a say in it. I would have invited you and Sehunnie if I could,” he mumbles, pouting a bit when he thinks about all the people he didn’t get to have at his, crappy courtroom ceremony.

“I’m just teasing. Your family probably would have served weird food,” Donghun comments, his nose scrunching up as he goes back behind the counter. “You rich people and your caviar and escargot.”

“I don’t even like caviar!” he calls out, shaking his head before sighing and looking out the window.

When it turns five he goes back to the small breakroom and grabs his backpack and turns his phone off silent. He sits back in the seat he was in earlier and checks his messages, telling Sehun thank you once again. When he’s done with that he goes and start looking for gifts for his brother, not knowing what to get him since he hasn’t talked to him recently.

He’s browsing a watch collection online when he hears the door chime go off, making him look up to see Jongin walking in. The alpha looks around briefly before he spots him and starts walking over.

“Are you ready?” Jongin questions, his lips pursing as he looks around a bit.

“Just let me go say bye,” he mumbles, pocketing his phone and getting up and walking to the counter.

He sees Donghun putting something in a pink box when he makes it over and clears his throat to get his attention. The beta looks up at him and then over at Jongin, his lips twitching like he wants to laugh.

“I see what Sehun was talking about,” he says quietly, making him pout and give him a tiny glare.

“That’s just his face,” he argues, huffing a bit before smiling when Donghun hands him the small box. “What’s this?”

“It’s a lemon cupcake. You were eyeing them earlier,” Donghun comments, looking awkwardly uncomfortable when Jongin walks up to them.

“I can pay for it,” he replies, feeling bad just accepting free things when the Oh’s have already done a lot for him just by giving him the job.

“It’s okay! Mom lets the employees have two free snacks during their breaks. You didn’t get anything earlier. It’s fine,” Donghun replies, giving him a tiny smile before eyeing Jongin and not saying anything further.

“Thank you Donghunnie! Tell your mom I said bye!” he chirps, smiling before turning around and nearly running right into Jongin. He twitches, not having realized he was _that_ close. “You’re in the way,” he mumbles, watching as Jongin stands there for a bit before eventually moving.

Jongin walks over and grabs his bag from the chair before moving to leave, holding the door open for him and then giving him an impatient look. Kyungsoo frowns, turning around and giving Donghun a tiny wave before walking over and leaving. He gets into the passenger seat and puts on his belt before opening the box.

He feels his mouth water as he sees the chocolate icing and bright yellow sprinkles, not being able to help himself when his stomach starts to grumble. He immediately reaches for it and takes it out of the box, licking off a good portion of the icing and smiling.

“Do you have to eat that in the car?” Jongin questions, making him look over at the elder to see him looking grumpy.

He frowns, looking down at the cupcake and then back at Jongin. He dips his finger in some of the icing, turns in his seat and then holds his hand out expectantly.

“Do you want some?” he questions, offering his husband a little smile because he’s honestly _tired_. He hates how awkward and uncomfortable it is nowadays, just wanting to go back to how they were before. He doesn’t think he and Jongin have exchanged more than a few words with one another since Sunday night, let alone a kiss or anything more. He misses his husband.

He waits patiently as Jongin looks at the icing, his face unreadable as he shakes his head. “No thanks.”

Kyungsoo tries not to look hurt, swallowing thickly before turning back around and bringing his hand back to his lap. He bites his lip before wiping the icing on the container, not wanting it himself anymore either. His blinks his eyes and turns to look outside, forcing himself not to cry because it’s _stupid_.

“Okay then,” he replies, his voice cracking pathetically enough that he starts crying.

He can’t even help it at this point, because he’s been forcing himself not to cry for _days_. He’s spent the past three days distracting himself from everything that he really hasn’t had time to sit there and cry. He wanted to, that night Jongin didn’t say anything, but he didn’t. He showered, told himself crying wouldn’t change anything and tried to go to bed.

“Kyungsoo, don’t _cry_ ,” Jongin whines out, which only makes him feel _worse_.

He stubbornly yanks off his hat and hides his face in it, continuing to cry despite Jongin asking him to calm down. He shudders when he feels the cap get yanked out of his grip, sniffling as he looks at Jongin who is turned in his seat and giving him a concerned look.

“You have snot dripping from your nose,” Jongin comments, his lips twitching into a smile that makes him glare, snatching his hat back only to throw it at the elder’s face.

“Shut up,” he whines out, grabbing Jongin’s arm and wiping his nose on his sleeve.

“Hey! That’s disgusting!” Jongin yells, looking grossed out and making a scene as he takes his jacket off and lightly throws it at him. “You can have it.”

“Big baby,” he retorts, hugging onto the jacket and feeling a lot calmer as he buries his nose in it. He finds himself smiling, looking up to see Jongin staring at him.

The car is silent except for the light rain hitting the windows as it starts to sprinkle. It’s not an uncomfortable silence for once and Kyungsoo finds himself staring at Jongin and wanting to tell him something but knowing now isn’t the right time. Instead he clears his throat and looks over at the radio, biting his lip as he waits for Jongin to break the silence since he can’t.

“I don’t really say that, out loud, to people,” Jongin speaks up, looking a little uncomfortable as he fiddles with the buttons on his shirt.

Kyungsoo frowns, confused before Jongin gives him a pointed look. He finds himself sitting up a bit straighter, nodding his head when he realizes what Jongin is talking about.

“It’s okay,” he replies, shrugging a bit and offering Jongin a small smile before looking back down.

“It’s _not_. I mean, my family isn’t like yours. We, you know, feel that way about one another, but it’s not like we _say_ it all the time? So, it’s, you know, _hard_ ,” Jongin rambles, shrugging and starting to fidget even more, making him reach over and grab his hand, giving it a little reassuring squeeze because he knows Jongin is nervous.

Jongin looks up at him, letting out a deep breath before squeezing back. He sighs before looking back at him. “I care about you, a lot, you know that, right?”

“Of course, you take good care of me,” he replies quickly, biting his lip when Jongin smiles at him. “You don’t have to say it. I don’t want you to say it because you feel like you have to,” he adds on. “I don’t really know what I’m doing, so if I made you uncomfortable,” he rambles, not knowing what to even say anymore.

“You don’t have to apologize for that. Our relationship is, weird, and all out of order and it’s confusing. You don’t have to apologize for not knowing what you’re doing. _I_ don’t even know what I’m doing sometimes,” Jongin informs him, tugging on his tie a bit and letting out a tired sigh.

Kyungsoo nods his head, understanding where the elder is coming from and playing with his hand as he thinks a bit.

“You make me happy, so whatever you’re doing, you should just keep doing it,” he says honestly, offering Jongin a tiny smile before feeling a little embarrassed and laughing a bit. 

“I’ll tell you, when I’m ready. Just, let me be ready?” Jongin replies quietly, looking down at their hands before looking back up at him.

“I’ll wait,” he replies, leaning forward and giving his husband a kiss for the first time in days. It’s only a small little peck, but it still makes him smile. “Can you promise me something though?” he questions, watching as Jongin looks confused but nods his head. “You have to tell the baby you love her every day.”

“Her?” Jongin questions, looking down at his stomach with a curious glint in his eyes.

“Or him. The baby. Once it’s born, you tell them you love them every day,” he day, he clarifies, smiling when Jongin moves to rest his hand on his lower stomach looking a bit lost in thought.

He laughs when Jongin holds up his pinky finger, reaching over and linking it with his own and flushing when Jongin leans forward and kisses him until he feels dizzy. He blinks his eyes open slowly, looking at Jongin who is staring at him with a smile.

“Promise.”

 

\--

 

Jongin shakes his head at the television, rolling his eyes at the cheesy scene in front of him. He doesn’t know how he managed to get roped into watching yet _another_ romcom with Kyungsoo while he massages his feet, but it’s happening. He’s learned to accept that this is his life now, not that he has any complaints though.

“Babe, popcorn,” he comments, opening his mouth and waiting patiently.

Kyungsoo grabs a handful and reaches over before feeding him, wiping his hands on his sweat pants with his nose scrunched up when his finger gets caught in the crossfire. He chews on the popcorn before switching to Kyungsoo’s other foot, wondering what kind of shoes Jungah wears since she stands up all day. He’ll have to ask her.

It’s Thursday and he’s so relieved that the weekend is almost near. He just wants to spend it with Kyungsoo only. It’s only been about a week since his mom and sisters found out about the baby and he’s been bombarded with text messages _every day_. His mother especially scolding him about needing to spend more time with Kyungsoo, make sure he’s comfortable and eating well.

It’s, odd, to say the least, but not completely unappreciated. He feels _better_ having them know and give him advice, as much as he wasn’t willing to admit that he needs a shit ton. He’s definitely _not_ an expert when it comes to mood swings, aches and pains, and more importantly weird food cravings. He needs all the help he can get.

“Lemonade, please,” he mumbles, thirsty from the popcorn.

“Which one was yours again?” Kyungsoo questions, looking over at the cups on their coffee table with a confused frown.

“The blue straw,” he replies, watching as Kyungsoo reaches over to grab it and making sure he doesn’t accidentally tip over.

Kyungsoo holds the cup up for him as he takes a good sip, wondering why he never had lemonade with cherry and mint before. Kyungsoo may be onto something with his new and random craving for lemonade and other random fruits thrown in.

“Seungsoo hyung is having a birthday party next Saturday. We have to go,” Kyungsoo speaks up a bit later, making him refrain from groaning out loud.

“I’ll knot you _all night_ if we skip it,” he replies, grunting when Kyungsoo kicks him lightly in the stomach and gives him a scolding look. “It’s a good deal,” he argues.

“I want to wait until after it to tell my parents,” Kyungsoo says seriously, fiddling with the popcorn before looking up at him. “I don’t want them to be in a bad mood for the party,” he adds on quietly, setting the popcorn bowl down on the coffee table and pausing the movie.

“They’ll be there?” he questions hesitantly, not really wanting to try and keep that secret from them in person.

“My whole family will be there. Birthdays are um, a big deal for us. It’s at one of the family hotels. It’s um, going to be really over the top actually. They always are for milestone birthdays. He’s turning twenty-five, and well, the whole buyout thing is a big deal too.”

Jongin nods his head and starts to bite his lower lip. He can handle Kyungsoo’s family, they really aren’t an issue. It’s just that he knows he’s going to have to lie a lot in regard to anything related to the baby. Kyungsoo’s grandpa knows too, so he’s sure it’s bound to be awkward. But the more he thinks about it, the more he realizes how much more awkward and uncomfortable it would be if his whole family did know about it, so he understands where Kyungsoo is coming from.

“Okay, we can wait,” he decides, knowing he would rather delay relaying the news if it makes them more equipped to get through a night with his family.

“You sure?” Kyungsoo questions, looking at him worriedly but he just nods his head.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind waiting a bit longer actually,” he replies, still a bit worried he’s going to get his ass kicked once Kyungsoo’s father finds out. Taewoo is _scary_ , he’s not going to lie about that.

“Thank you Jonginnie,” Kyungsoo sings, leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “You’re the best.”

“I know,” he replies, smiling smugly when Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Isn’t your brother’s birthday on the tenth though?” he questions, only knowing because he overheard Jongdae saying they should all get drinks that day and he quickly pretended like he wasn’t listening.

“Yeah, but that’s a Thursday,” Kyungsoo replies, unpausing the movie. “I’ll probably just have lunch with him that day or something. You won’t have to go to that.”

“Works for me,” he replies, finishing up the massage he’s giving before looking at the time on his phone. It’s almost nine and he has to work tomorrow, so he should probably get up and get ready for bed.

Kyungsoo however doesn’t work tomorrow, which is weird to even think about. He’s slowly getting used to Kyungsoo having a _job_ and having to pick him up. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to him coming home smelling like pastries, although he completely appreciates all the sweets he gets out of it.

Kyungsoo is only a part-timer, working about three days out of the week for about eight hours. It pays well enough he supposes, for the work he’s doing at least. He works on their least busy days, because apparently Kyungsoo’s friend’s mom, his boss, doesn’t want him over exerting himself. He’s honestly secretly thankful for that, not wanting his husband to overdo it either, especially now that he’s pregnant.

He watches the movie for a bit longer before he tells Kyungsoo he’s going to get ready for bed. He goes and puts the empty dishes in the sink before heading to the bedroom to change. He’s just putting his phone of the charger when Kyungsoo comes into the room, yawning tiredly.

“I’m going to need more pajamas if you insist on wearing mine,” he comments when Kyungsoo comes out from the restroom after changing and he’s already lying in bed.

He honestly shouldn’t complain, because seeing Kyungsoo in his clothes satiates all sorts of weird feelings he gets from being overprotective and therefore a bit overly territorial now that Kyungsoo is pregnant. There’s just something _satisfying_ about his scent being all over his mate.

“I could sleep naked then,” Kyungsoo comments, making him nearly choke on his own spit. “I would get cold though, you’d have to keep me warm _all night_ ,” he adds on coyly, getting in bed and lying down.

“What goes on in your head that you think you can just say stuff like _that_ so easily?” he questions incredulously, shaking his head when Kyungsoo tugs him down so he’s hovering above him.

“Do you think you could really knot me all night?” Kyungsoo questions back, giving him a challenging look. “Or was that just all talk?”

Jongin gives him a hard look, because he _knows_ what Kyungsoo is trying to do and he’s honestly not opposed to it. “I have work tomorrow,” he comments, trying very hard to resist the look Kyungsoo is giving him, but it’s hard when he’s so completely whipped for him.

“I’m supposed to have a heat,” Kyungsoo replies, toying with his hair and making him instantly relax. “You could lie, so you don’t have to go to work. It would get us out of dinner on Sunday too,” he adds, rubbing his shoulders and then waiting expectantly.

“You don’t get heats when you’re pregnant,” he replies, trying not to groan when Kyungsoo does him dirty and starts thumbing over his bite mark as he wraps his legs around his waist.

“Good thing they don’t know I’m pregnant,” Kyungsoo says with a little giggle, making him completely cave because he’s not opposed to skipping out on work if it means he can stay home and in bed.

“You’re ridiculous and you’re lucky you’re cute,” he says with a glare that has no real heat behind it and just makes Kyungsoo _laugh_ before leaning up to kiss him.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo sighs sadly, looking at the closed door and wondering if he can just go in without Jongin knowing. He quietly reaches for the door handle, because the paint _has_ to have dried by now and he wants to see. He’s just twisting it and getting ready to peek in when someone grabs him by his waist and tugs him backwards.

“Jongin!” he whines, pouting pathetically when he feels his husband turn him in the opposite direction and start leading him to the living room.

“I told you _no_ ,” Jongin states sternly, using his bossy alpha voice that has him turning around to pinch him on the sides.

“I want to see,” he all but whines, frowning when Jongin cups his face and leans forward. “Please?” he mumbles, knowing Jongin is just being careful with him, but _still_.

“Nope,” Jongin replies, shaking his head and giving him a quick kiss. “You have to wait until it doesn’t smell so strong. It’s not good for the baby,” he adds sternly, which has him nodding obediently. He certainly doesn’t want to risk anything just because he wants to see how the color came out.

“Okay,” he relents, sighing before letting Jongin push him back to the living room.

The elder did end up lying so he wouldn’t have to go to work and he suspects its mostly because he doesn’t want to work with Seungsoo, who, still hasn’t ventured back to his actual office. Kyungsoo doesn’t like to ask too many questions because he knows it’s still a fresh wound on the Kim family. Jongin also doesn’t like talking about Seungsoo in general, so there’s that.

“Do you think this watch is nice?” he questions, showing it to Jongin who takes his phone to look it over.

“I already have a watch,” Jongin replies, making him roll his eyes.

“Not for _you_ , for Seungsoo hyung. I don’t know what to get him for his birthday,” he replies, shaking his head at his husband before reaching for his cup. Usually Seungsoo kind of just tells him about something he’s been eyeing, because he’s blunt like that. This year he hasn’t said a thing.

“Condoms,” Jongin replies, making him spit out his drink and nearly start choking.

“Jongin!” he screeches, looking at his husband and feeling _mortified_. “What’s wrong with you?” he questions, feeling slightly nauseated at Jongin’s idea. He shivers, trying not to get grossed out.

“It’s a valid suggestion. I’m sick of him and Joohyun. I almost want a new secretary all together,” Jongin replies, shaking his head as he gets up.

Kyungsoo frowns, looking back at Jongin who is busy getting him a napkin from the kitchen.

“What does Joohyun have to do with anything?” he questions, thinking that it’s a bit too random for Jongin to start bringing her up.

“They’ve gotten worse since they actually started dating. I’m almost positive they annoy me on purpose now,” Jongin replies, shaking his head and handing him a napkin.

He takes it silently, frowning as he wipes his face and then the coffee table a bit before setting the napkin down. He stays quiet and listens as Jongin rants about the two of them, flipping through the television guide. He frowns further as he sets his phone down, seeing the last message he actually got from Seungsoo was a week ago. It had nothing to do with him apparently having a girlfriend.

“How long have they been dating?” he questions, hugging onto one of their throw pillows.

“Dunno, a while. Jongdae thinks they’re cute which is _disgusting_. He’s been demoted as favorite cousin,” Jongin replies plainly, settling on a documentary over the wildlife in Japan.

“Is he bringing her to the party?” he questions, looking at the television and finding the bird on screen creepy looking.

“How would I know? He’s _your_ brother,” Jongin replies, giving him a weird look.

Kyungsoo bites his lip, “I didn’t even know they were dating,” he explains quietly, clearing his throat and watching the show. “He didn’t tell me.”

He knows he and Seungsoo have kind of fallen off on talking to each other all the time. It’s definitely not how it used to be where he would text him throughout the day. They used to eat together all the time too. They used to confide in each other about everything, so he’s more than a little hurt that he’s apparently the last to know that his brother has a girlfriend.

“Well, you haven’t told him you’re pregnant,” Jongin replies, making him shrug.

“Yeah,” he mumbles, not thinking it’s quite the same but he supposes Jongin has a point. It doesn’t stop him from getting his feelings hurt though. “I guess you’re right,” he adds on, shrugging and resting his head against the couch, not really in the mood to do much else.

His dad will love Joohyun, because the beta is polite and quiet and everything he wants in a mate for his kids. He feels jealous, already knowing how he feels about Jongin. He should be happy for his brother, but he just feels bitter.

He watches as Jongin sighs, getting up from the couch and disappearing into the hallway. He frowns, turning back around and grabbing the throw blanket from the other end of the couch and covering his legs with it. It’s been pretty windy today and Jongin has a lot of windows open, so the smell of paint doesn’t linger longer than necessary. He’s thinking they should invest in a small windchime when Jongin comes back, his phone in his hands.

Jongin moves to sit next to him, maneuvering him onto his lap and holds his phone out for him to look at. He feels his lips twitching when Jongin pulls up his photo gallery and goes to the last pictures taken which are of the nursery in all its minty glory.

“It looks a bit darker in person,” Jongin comments, letting him take the phone and look the pictures over.

Kyungsoo smiles, looking at the pictures and then up at Jongin who has gone back to watching the show he put on. It does look a bit lighter, but all the windows are open and the sun is pretty bright right now. It looks perfect and he can’t wait to actually see it in person, when Jongin allows him to that is.

“It’s pretty,” he compliments, finding himself in a much better mood. When he notices Jongin isn’t paying attention he opens up the camera app, angling it away so that they’re both in the frame before he quickly leans upwards to give Jongin a kiss on the cheek as he hits the shutter button.

“Did you just take a _picture_ of that?” Jongin questions, his voice raising in pitch as his cheeks start turning red.

Kyungsoo nods, content with the end result, he sets it as Jongin’s wallpaper and hands the phone back.

“Here you go!” he chirps, watching as Jongin unlocks his phone and starts blushing harder. “Your background is boring. You’re supposed to have a picture of me. Mine is of the baby,” he comments, holding his own phone up and showing the scanned sonogram as his background and smiling.

“I assume you’ll cry if I change it back to the wallpaper the phone came with,” Jongin sighs out, making him immediately nod his head.

“You would assume right,” he confirms, smiling when Jongin pulls him onto his lap and hugs onto him.

It feels a little weird, since he’s gained weight and his stomach is starting to stick out more than he’s used to. He sits back a little, looking down at his stomach and pouting before looking back up at Jongin who is giving him a weird look.

“How am I supposed to hug you when I get fat?” he questions, deflating a little bit because he knows he’s bound to be as big as a whale.

The baby isn’t going to be tiny, he knows that much. Jongin was a heavy baby and he’s an alpha. He’s pretty sure the baby is too, whether it’s a girl or a boy, he’s sure it’s not going to be as small as he was when he was born.

“Back hug,” Jongin replies easily, surprising him because he didn’t think Jongin would actually have an answer for him.

“Oh,” he mumbles, flushing a bit and going back to hugging onto his husband, feeling like he could take a nap on him if he wanted.

“Can you send me the picture of the baby?” Jongin questions quietly, making him smile and nod his head.

“Of course,” he replies, grabbing his phone and sending the picture to Jongin.

The elders phone goes off a second later and he watches as Jongin starts messing with his phone. He starts to wonder what he’s doing when Jongin turns his phone around and shows him the sonogram now as the background picture and then he locks it, the picture he just took popping up on the screen.

“You’re going to make me cry,” he laughs out, burying his face in Jongin’s neck when he pulls him back into a hug.

“I guess you have to set a picture of me as your lock screen, so we match,” Jongin informs him.

“Okay,” he whispers, smiling when Jongin starts playing with his hair and falling asleep, _happy_.

 

\--

 

Jongin looks at the time on his computer, feeling anxious and ready to get home. It’s only Thursday and he technically hasn’t even had a full work week since he took off Monday _and_ Tuesday for Kyungsoo’s fake heat, but he’s ready for the weekend. Although, not exactly ready for the stupid party that entails.  

He doesn’t want to go but Kyungsoo promised they could probably sneak off to a room at some point, so he can at least look forward to that. The pajamas from last time were extremely comfortable, he wouldn’t mind getting another pair. He starts logging out of his email when he hears someone approaching his office.

“Dude, drinks, c’mon!” he hears Taemin announce as he walks into his office just as it turns five, making him groan.

“ _No_ ,” he replies plainly, having overheard earlier that _everyone_ is going out to eat and drink for stupid Seungsoo’s birthday. He also overheard nothing about Seungsoo eating lunch with his husband, so the other alpha is definitely testing his patience by making his mate sad. Assumedly. He hasn’t actually gotten to talk to Kyungsoo much today.

“I already asked your lover boy, he said have fun!” Taemin comments, making him glare in confusion.

“What the fuck?” he questions hotly, going pale when he sees that Taemin somehow got ahold of Kyungsoo’s phone number and texted him, asking _permission_ if he could drag him to this stupid dinner.

Kyungsoo had said yes, much to his horror, and even added another text saying to have _fun_ , along with several little emojis. He glares, snatching the phone out of his hand and wanting to _die_ when he realizes it’s not a fake screenshot.

“Is having like two drinks tops and then bailing really worth you looking like you’re about to throw a fit?” Taemin questions, making him growl as he looks up.

“Yes,” he states sternly, groaning as he logs out of his computer. “I can’t believe Kyungsoo would do this to me,” he adds on pathetically, knowing his mate will probably be a bit sad if he doesn’t go.

Kyungsoo is, _weird_ , and still wants them to get along but Jongin isn’t sure that’s even possible at this point. He doesn’t want to be rude though and he definitely doesn’t want to see Kyungsoo’s feelings hurt, although he’s sure Seungsoo has already done that today, which just makes him want to not go even more.

“He didn’t invite Kyungsoo?” he questions calmly, logging off his computer and then getting up and ready to leave. He’ll have two drinks and then bail, like Taemin said. He won’t even eat.

“Uh, I don’t think so?” Taemin questions, making him nod his head and then walk over to his door.

“Are we going or not?” he asks when Taemin just gives him a confused look.

They go to a place nearby and end up in a private room with a karaoke machine that reminds him of his university days. Jongin tries his hardest not to get seated near Seungsoo but with his luck, ends up right across from him. He ignores him, not bothering to say hello and instead sips on a glass of water. He certainly doesn’t cheer and take a shot when everyone else does as they wait for their food.

“Are you not drinking?” Seungsoo questions, giving him a judging look that really tests his patience.

“Are you not planning on telling your brother _yourself_ that you got a girlfriend?” he fires back, which makes Seungsoo’s eyes widen and he starts to flush.

“You told him?” he questions harshly, looking like he might actually start freaking out which makes him feel a bit better.

“I assumed he already knew, _my bad_ ,” he apologies with fake concern in his voice before shrugging, smiling a bit just to annoy the other male.

“Can you two be civil for like a day?” Jongdae whines loudly, shoving drinks at the both of them and telling them to drink.

Jongin sighs before taking a sip of the beer, because he hasn’t had one in a while and he needs all the alcohol he can get when dealing with Seungsoo. He really just plans on having two beers and calling a cab, not one to drink and drive even if he feels fine. But, he’s also highly competitive and somehow it ends up with him and Seungsoo seeing who can handle their alcohol better. Two drinks turn into him having three or four empty cups along with several shots of something that tastes strongly of lemon and alcohol. By the last one he feels light, meaning he’s _drunk_.

He’s not so far gone that he isn’t aware of his surroundings, so he’s conscious enough to steal some of Taemin’s wings and Jongdae’s fried pickles, missing Kyungsoo’s food because it’s better. Which reminds him of his mate and he clumsily reaches for his phone, hitting the home button so the lock screen comes up and smiling as he leans on Taemin.

“Isn’t he pretty?” he hears himself ask, snorting as he shows off the picture Kyungsoo set as his background.

“I kind of don’t know how to answer that without you wanting to _kill_ me,” Taemin comments slowly, making him laugh.

“Don’t call my brother pretty,” he hears Seungsoo gripe, the younger alpha giving him a glare and throwing a wadded-up napkin at him that doesn’t go far.

“Why are you so annoying? Aren’t you getting laid now?” he questions loudly, shaking his head and reaching for another glass of beer that Taemin moves away from him, instead moving a glass of water into his line of vision that he begrudgingly takes.

“Go to hell,” Seungsoo replies, shaking his head and attempting to throw something else at him but he’s drunk and uncoordinated at the moment, which just makes him laugh.

“I can call my _husband_ pretty all I want,” he speaks up, looking through his phone and finding another picture Kyungsoo took at some point and showing Taemin. “He’s the prettiest, right?” he pesters some more, nudging Taemin on the shoulder.

“Again, I don’t want to answer, and have you _kill_ me,” Taemin sighs out, shaking his head before grabbing his phone and setting it down, which is probably a good thing because he’s a little dizzy and doesn’t want to drop it.

“He’s too good for you,” Seungsoo huffs out, shaking his head and slamming his drink on the table which makes it spill a bit. “You don’t even wear socks!”

“Oh, bite me Do,” he replies childishly, shaking his head and trying to put his feet on the table to spite him but Taemin stops him.

“You two should calm down,” Joohyun states plainly, giving them both a hard look that he ignores.

Jongin watches as Seungsoo looks at her and then pouts, giving him a tiny glare before leaning on her and yawning. It makes him mad, for whatever stupid reason, because he starts thinking way too much and he’s _drunk_ , which doesn’t help. Kyungsoo’s parents will probably _love_ Joohyun, way more than they like him, which is infuriating. Even more infuriating when Seungsoo just gives him a smug little smile.

“If our baby looks anything like you I’m getting a vasectomy,” he slurs, glaring and not being sober enough to process how he probably shouldn’t have said _that_.

Seungsoo blinks stupidly, sitting up and swaying a bit as he does, looking beyond confused.

“Your _what_?” he questions loudly, looking a little too sober.

Jongin, however, is _not_ and grabs his phone and unlocks it before clumsily finding the picture he wants. He slams his phone down in front of Seungsoo and then sits back. Seungsoo is drunk, but not drunk enough because the sonogram picture has him going silent, looking shocked.

“Happy birthday, asshole,” he chirps, smiling when Seungsoo looks up at him with wide eyes.

It’s silent, not just Seungsoo going quiet but everyone else in the room, which he fails to realize consists of his cousins and maybe an uncle or two. Seungsoo blinks and remains silent for only a little bit longer before he finally reacts.

“You got my brother pregnant?!” he yells, which wouldn’t be funny if he was sober, but he really, _really_ isn’t anymore.

“First try,” he snorts out, laughing before going wide eyed when Seungsoo lunges across the table and tries grabbing him.

It’s not a fight, at least, not a _real_ one but it’s enough of a quarrel that someone has to pry Seungsoo off of him and Taemin has to haul his ass out of the room because he’s drunkenly taunting the other alpha. The owners apparently don’t appreciate the ruckus and they’re essentially kicked out, even if they were all leaving anyways.

He’s made to sit in a chair while Taemin goes and pays the owners for the trouble and he doesn’t even put up a fight when he takes _his_ card with him. His head hurts a little as he sits there like a kid in timeout with the sun bearing down on him since it’s probably still early.

He watches curiously as Joohyun makes Seungsoo sit next to him and gives him a nasty glare before threatening him quietly to stay put as she apparently goes to help Taemin settle things. He spares the other male a glance, feeling highly uncomfortable when Seungsoo starts _crying_ of all things.

“Dude, we’re in public,” he whispers, or at least he thinks he whispers, feeling embarrassed when Seungsoo just sobs. He groans, awkwardly moving to pat him on the shoulder.

“Why did you have to go and pick him, huh? He’s just a baby,” Seungsoo hiccups out, making him frown and sober up if only a little bit because he looks oddly like Kyungsoo right now.

“He’s an adult,” he replies seriously, shaking his head. “He is most _definitely_ an adult,” he adds on when he thinks about the things that come out of Kyungsoo’s mouth.

“He’s too good for you, he’s the most precious boy on the planet. He deserves someone better than _you_ ,” Seungsoo says angrily, wiping his eyes and continuing to cry pathetically.

Jongin stares, blinking slowly and finding his lips twitching into a smile. “I love him,” he admits, without really meaning too. His stomach feels like he may throw up and he’s not sure if that’s from the fried pickles or the nerves from the realization that he's in _love_. “He’s the best thing to ever happen to me. I love him,” he repeats, slowly, freaking himself out in the process but not being able to keep his mouth shut.

Seungsoo sniffles, eyeing him oddly before looking away. “You mean that?” he questions quietly, continuing to wipe his face with his sleeves despite that jacket probably costing more than his car.

Jongin nods, feeling a little too sober for the moment. “Yeah,” he mumbles, brows furrowing as he realizes who he’s even talking to.

Seungsoo doesn’t say anything further and neither does he. He gets up when Taemin finally comes back and walks obediently, not even putting up a fight when the elder hands him a water bottle and tells him to drink it. The ride back to his house is silent and he feels dread settling in the pit of his stomach when he realizes what he just did.

“I just told Kyungsoo's _brother_ he's pregnant. I just told my _cousins_ he's pregnant, oh my _god_ ,” he blurts before he pukes onto the floor of the car.

Taemin lets out a deep breath, keeping his eyes on the road as Jongin starts freaking out.

“You better hope Kyungsoo still looks pretty when he kills you,” he states plainly, glad they’re in Jongin’s car and _not_ his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surpise_bitch.gif 
> 
> i have wanted to write jongin telling seungsoo for like MONTHS ever since ch 17 was posted and he said he would LOL
> 
>  
> 
> Also if you are unaware im now at jjokkomis on Twitter !


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blue ribbons and cooking lessons

Jongin wakes up with his head pounding and his stomach feeling woozy. The birds chirping loudly outside only makes him groan and try and bury his head under his pillow to block it out. He’s trying his hardest to fall back asleep when he hears his alarm go off loudly, blaring throughout the room. He whines and sits up to find where it’s at, looking for his phone tiredly and cursing himself to hell and back. It’s nearly _seven_ in the morning, and he doesn’t even remember setting his alarm before he went to bed last night.

He actually doesn’t remember _anything_ past throwing up last night. He does however remember that he told several people, including Seungsoo, that Kyungsoo is pregnant last night, making him groan. He looks around and realizes Taemin at least got him home where he hopefully couldn’t do anymore damage. He’s in his own pajamas and in his bed, but Kyungsoo is nowhere to be found, making him worry.

He resists the urge to barf again as he gets out of bed, looking around tiredly for his mate with a frown on his lips. He feels horrible and just wants to bury his face in Kyungsoo’s hair and stay in bed all day, if he lets him. He grows confused when he walks into the living room and sees Taemin sleeping on the couch with a throw blanket covering him up and scents that Kyungsoo is nowhere in the house.

“What are you doing here?” he croaks out, making Taemin blink his eyes open tiredly before looking around and then eventually at him.

“Kyungsoo made me stay. Dude, you’re lucky you didn’t wake up in the backyard,” Taemin yawns out, siting up before rubbing his eyes and then grabbing his phone.

“Smaller sentences please,” he groans, dragging himself to the love-seat and pathetically curling up into on a ball on it. “What happened?” he grumbles, wondering where Kyungsoo is at worriedly.

“Well, I got you home and you kind of just kept flirting with Kyungsoo, it was almost sweet until you threw up in the hallway. Seungsoo called at some point after we had gotten you to bed, he was hysterical, so I had to explain what happened,” Taemin informs him seriously, shaking his head before letting out a yawn.

Jongin pales, suddenly remembering everything because he actually wasn’t _that_ wasted. At least not when he got home. Kyungsoo was confused and worried when he got home, looking adorable in his pajamas and slippers. He remembers _telling_ him how adorable he looked, before he felt the need to throw up on the porch and then again on the carpet in the hallway.

“He uh, left, to go spend the night with his friend because you pretty much took the whole bed up to yourself. He told me to stay with you, so you didn’t like choke on your own vomit and die,” Taemin says with a snort.

Jongin groans, moving to rub at his temples as he realizes how _majorly_ he fucked up last night. All his cousins were there and not to mention two of his uncles, who have probably outed him out to his dad. It’s worse when he thinks about Seungsoo, and how the elder could have told his parents by now. He’s not the least bit surprised Kyungsoo left, but it still has him feeling incredibly guilty.

“Did I make him cry? Fuck, please tell me he didn’t cry,” he rushes out, pushing down the nausea from the alcohol.

“He didn’t, but he looked stressed out. He went to spend the night with his friend, the omega? He told you not to bother him until you clean up the mess you made, which I don’t think he meant literally, but you really should clean up the throw-up because I sure as hell am not,” Taemin comments before lying back down and groaning. “It’s almost time for work, so you owe me _big time_ for this.”

Jongin groans, “I can’t even think about work right now. I need to go apologize to Kyungsoo,” he comments, shaking his head stubbornly and wondering if Kyungsoo will even _want_ to talk to him at this point. “Are you sure he didn’t cry?” he questions, knowing he’s going to hate himself even more if he made his mate cry.

“We have a board meeting today, you can’t skip,” Taemin informs him, which is news to him because he rarely pays any attention nowadays. He just sits there and does his work alone in his office. He doesn’t even eat lunch in the break room anymore. “I need to borrow your clothes because I don’t have any.”

“I don’t want your gross scent on my things,” he huffs stubbornly, getting up and heading to the bathroom to find some Tylenol and to get ready. The last thing he cares about right now is a board meeting, but Taemin does have a point, skipping those things won’t look good. He kind of needs to keep his job.

“I’m the only reason you even made it home last night!” Taemin shouts at him, making him wince and turn around to glare at him. “I could have left you there with the owner who was close to calling the cops on you two,” he comments, making him feel guilty enough that he starts thinking of things he doesn’t care about Taemin wearing.

“Fine, but you’re getting them dry cleaned,” he reasons, getting an eye roll as Taemin follows him to his and Kyungsoo’s bedroom.

He frowns as he finds something that should fit Taemin and tosses it at him, wishing he could just call in. He needs to deal with his cousins though and that board meeting may be Seungsoo finally just firing him, so he kind of needs to go and find out if he still has a job. His head hurts, and not just from the lack of water in his system. He just made a complete mess of things and he needs to fix it.

“Have you ever used uber? How does it work?” Taemin questions him, when he eventually comes out of the shower after he’s already gotten ready and is trying to find something to cure his hangover with.

“Why do we need an uber?” he questions tiredly, slowly drinking the seltzer water that is supposed to be strictly for Kyungsoo’s nausea. He whines a little, hating the taste and feeling horrible if this is what Kyungsoo is being forced to drink daily.

“You threw up,” Taemin reminds him, making him wince and turn to give the elder an apologetic look as he recalls puking on the floor of the car when he started to freak out.

“I’ll pay to have it cleaned,” he offers, getting a weird look from Taemin before he starts _smiling_ , unsettling him.

“You realize we came home in _your_ car, right?” Taemin questions slowly, making him frown, thinking back to last night and making him come to the horrifying conclusion that he threw up in his _own_ car.

“So, you’re cool with paying for the uber right?” Taemin pesters him, tapping his phone screen.

“I’m never drinking ever _again_ ,” he curses out, going outside to try and see how much damage he caused his poor car before thinking better of it. He doesn’t want to throw up yet again. “Nothing good comes out of me drinking, don’t ever let me do it again,” he huffs at Taemin as they sit on the front porch swing, waiting for their ride.

“Well, you met Kyungsoo last time, so I guess some good comes out of it. Plus, I got some blackmail material on both you and Seungsoo now. I hope you get drunk again soon,” Taemin comments, making him turn to smack his phone out of his hands.

“If I could I would fire you, but I can’t so I’m just going to say fuck you and try and sleep,” he reasons tiredly, putting his head in his hands and trying to think of a way out of the mess he made.

 

\--

 

Jongin sits in his office, hands rubbing his temples as he tries his best to get through the day. His head is still throbbing lowly and he feels like he could just pass out any minute. His stomach is a bit upset and he knows that’s probably just from the hangover and lack of food from the previous day, but he’s also worried about Kyungsoo, since he won’t return any of his phone calls.

He texted him at least, telling him he and the baby are fine, but to leave him alone until he says so. Jongin of course, isn’t listening and decides to try calling again, not the least bit surprised when it automatically goes to voicemail and then tells him the persons inbox is full. He’s pretty sure he’s left at least twenty messages in hopes his husband listens to them.

Sighing he looks back at his computer screen, turning it off when the light becomes too much for his eyes. He just wants to go and find Kyungsoo, apologize a lot and hopefully get him to come home. Instead he’s stuck here until at least after the stupid board meeting in two hours.

When someone knocks on his office door he groans and directs a glare their direction, frowning when he sees it’s Seungsoo, the other alpha not looking any better than him. His face is a bit pale and he’s walking with a little slouch, lips pursed as he walks into his office.

Jongin eyes him as he sets a green bottle down on his desk and looks away with a frown on his lips.

“I had an extra,” Seungsoo mumbles, shrugging before sparing him a glance.

“Uh, thanks,” he replies slowly, reaching for the drink and opening it up, suspicious but not one to turn down free things.

He opens it up and drinks, nose scrunching up, but he manages to keep it down. It’s awkward, Seungsoo still just standing there silently while he takes sips of the drink. Jongin really doesn’t know what to say so he doesn’t say anything. He didn’t think about _this_ part of the aftermath, having to deal with Seungsoo and his cousins knowing about the baby. He’s been more worried about his mate not wanting to talk to him.

“Is Kyungsoo answering your phone calls?” Seungsoo questions quietly, crossing his arms over his chest and instead of him looking like a brooding jerk like normal, he looks like a kid. It’s weird.

Jongin frowns and shakes his head. “No, he just texted me that he and the baby are fine,” he replies, not really thinking anything about mentioning the baby. He might as well now that the cat’s out of the bag. “He stayed with Sehun last night,” he mumbles, letting out a deep breath as he checks his phone for the hundredth time.

“Why do you hate me?” Seungsoo questions, making him look up and give the younger male a confused look.

“Uh, can you give me a bit more context because I have a hangover,” he replies plainly, taking another sip of the drink and shaking his head, hoping it really does help said hangover because he can’t function like this much longer.

“The day I met you, you hated me,” Seungsoo explains, moving to sit down and giving him a stern look. “Tell me why.”

Jongin tilts his head as he tries to think back to the first time he actually met Seungsoo. It was grade school and they were in the same class. Seungsoo and him actually had the same sneakers on, which made him perk up about being abandoned by his mother. Until he knew the boy’s last name. He already knew his dad hated a Do and his cousins hated them too, so he stepped on his shoes and when Seungsoo learned _his_ name he got his hair pulled.

The teacher never let them work near one another ever since. Throughout their entire academic careers, they picked on one another, it was just easier than actually talking to one another he supposes. Even in university they only managed to piss one another off if they ever ran into one another, which was actually quite often. He really can’t think of a solid reason, even if Seungsoo is annoying, other than his last name.

“You have a _horrible_ personality,” is what he settles with, which make Seungsoo gape at him before glaring.

“I’m trying to have an adult conversation with you, dumb shit,” Seungsoo snaps, making his lips twitch in amusement.

“That would imply you’re an adult,” he replies, getting glared at so he laughs, holding his hands up and not saying anything else he knows would annoy him. “Fine, I don’t know. You’re a Do, it’s like programmed into me to hate your guts,” he answers honestly, shrugging a bit and opening his desk to grab some candy. He awkwardly offers Seungsoo one, figuring it’s the least he could do.

“You love Kyungsoo though,” Seungsoo replies, chewing loudly and slightly irritating him but he’s a little too stunned at the comment to say anything.

He remembers telling Seungsoo he was in love with his brother, but he was _drunk_. Drunk Jongin has no problems talking about his feelings, he’s a huge flirt too, he knows that. He vaguely recalls openly flirting with Kyungsoo when he got home, maybe being a little too over the top before threw up, which is a little mortifying. Either way, now that he’s sober he’s not sure he wants to talk about _this_ , especially with _Seungsoo_.

“Of course,” he mumbles, feeling awkwardly and uncomfortable and he really hopes that wasn’t the point of this conversation. “He’s really hard _not_ to love,” he adds, biting his lip before stuffing another candy in his mouth.

“He’s a Do,” Seungsoo comments, making him shrug because he gets the point he’s trying to make but _still_.

“So, what’s your point?” he replies, setting the candy tray down on his desk and eating another chocolate, not sure how to feel about not even being able to tell Kyungsoo himself he loves him. Instead he told his _brother_ , who he hates, sort of, maybe.

“My point is the only reason we hate each other is because our grandparents hated each other. You’re annoying but you’re not _that_ horrible that I could actually hate you,” Seungsoo explains, scrunching his nose up as he says it. “I want what’s best for Kyungsoo, I just never in a million years thought it would be _you_.”

Jongin sits there silently, not knowing what to reply with. He’s shocked, of course, but Seungsoo is right even though he doesn’t want to admit it. Their grandparents may have hated each other for legitimate reasons, but he’s never had a real reason to hate Seungsoo. He’s even more surprised that this is Seungsoo’s weird way of saying he has his blessing when it comes to being with Kyungsoo. Not that he ever wanted it, but he’s actually glad he has it.

“I meant what I said last night,” he says slowly, shifting in his seat and trying to ignore how uncomfortable he feels talking to Seungsoo about this. It’s not his strongest area, talking about his feelings, but he supposes he’s just going to have to get over it.

“I _know_ ,” Seungsoo replies quietly, playing with the candy wrapper before sighing. “He’s really going to be a daddy?” he sniffles out, making him want to groan.

“I swear to god if you cry _again_ I’m leaving you alone in here,” he threatens, rolling his eyes and handing Seungsoo a tissue anyways. “I’m still serious. If it ends up looking like you I’m never getting him pregnant again,” he warns, which has Seungsoo glaring and throwing his used tissue at him.

“You’ll be _lucky_ if it gets our superior looks!” Seungsoo scolds, getting up when they realize the meeting is supposed to start soon.

“It took you until the sixth grade to get a girl to look at you without laughing, don’t be delusional,” he argues, shaking his head and resisting the urge to trip Seungsoo, supposing he’ll have to get used to not giving the other alpha hell.

Kyungsoo is worth it though.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo stifles a yawn as he looks over at the door, waiting tiredly for someone to walk in so he can do _something,_ but it’s their peak down time. He took a shift today mostly because he’s avoiding his brother and husband, but also because he’s always wanted to say he picked up a shift. He watches too many shows, he knows that.

His coworker Seungwan is currently icing some cupcakes, her tongue poked out as she concentrates. She’s actually in culinary school right now, which is mind boggling to him because he never realized going to school to learn how to cook was a real thing. At least, in his world it was never mentioned he could do that. She bakes most of their goods when Sehun’s mom isn’t there. She’s pretty good too, if the lemon cupcakes are anything to go by.

“Lift your arms,” Sehun mumbles, making him look over at the taller omega before complying, pouting a little in confusion.

He tilts his head when he sees Sehun has a piece of blue ribbon they use to tie up their boxes with when they have a large order. It’s really long and he’s a bit confused until Sehun puts it around _him_ and starts to tie it around his lower belly, making him flush.

“I’m not a cake,” he whines pathetically, looking down to see the bow and not being able to stop his lips from twitching into a smile. He rolls his eyes when Sehun takes a picture that is most likely going on his snapchat.

“But you’re carrying something delicate,” Sehun mumbles, making him shake his head but make no move to undo the ribbon. He thinks it’s cute if he’s being honest with himself.

He looks down at his stomach and gives it a little pat, wanting to speed things up to where he can actually feel the baby kick. He’s excited for it but he knows it won’t be for a while. He still also doesn’t know if it’s a boy or girl, which is making him nervous as he thinks over what it will be like to raise a girl versus a boy. Either way, he’s almost positive it’s an alpha, which he’s a little worried about. He really hopes its not mean to him, he doesn’t want to get growled at by his own baby.

“Are you spending the night again or are we taking you back home?” Sehun questions, looking up at him with a concerned pout on his lips.

Kyungsoo sighs, knowing he can’t avoid Jongin forever. He was almost sweet last night up until he threw up on their carpet and then Seungsoo called him hysterical. He thought making the two spend time together would finally make them quit their fighting, but it seems it just made things _worse_. Jongin told Seungsoo about the baby. He told his cousins about the baby. It’s only a matter of time before everything just blows up in his face and this may be some sort of karma for waiting so long in the first place.

“Jongin will get worried if I don’t go home,” he replies diplomatically, not really wanting to deal with his husband, but he _misses_ him, and his initial bite mark is starting to irritate him. He misses the comforting scent of his mate and he really just wants to sleep in his bed and have Jongin hold him.

“I’ll tell hyung,” Sehun mumbles before going towards the break room.

He sighs before hopping off his stool and going to the break room as well to grab his bag. At least he tries to grab his bag but Donghun _insists_ on carrying it for him while Sehun tells him he shouldn’t be doing any heavy lifting. He tries to argue but they cut him off and usher him to the car, making him sigh.

He appreciates everyone looking out for him, but he feels a little useless the more they insist on doing things for him. He’s not even that far along to be completely reliant on everyone. He doesn’t voice it though, listening to Sehun talk about how he and the girls are working on a group sculpture the last weeks of the semester. It’s their final and he shows him some rough sketches Seulgi did and asks for his input. It only makes him miss school.

He tells the two thank you when they drop him off, putting his foot down when Sehun offers to walk him to the door. If anything, he knows how to unlock the door and walk inside without anyone’s help. He waves them off before turning and begrudgingly entering the house.

His nose twitches as he immediately smells something cooking, worried because Jongin can’t cook to save his life. He takes off his shoes and sets his bag down near the entrance before wandering into the kitchen, growing even more confused when he scents _two_ alphas in the house.

He stands in the foyer stupidly when he spots not only Jongin in the kitchen, but his _brother_ too. He blinks his eyes because the two can’t possibly be getting along, let alone _cooking_ together. He slowly approaches them, listening to them bicker over whether or not something needs more salt when he clears his throat, getting two surprised looks.

“What the hell are you doing?” he questions calmly, watching as the two of them immediately move to look _down_ , making him follow their line of vision to realize he still has the ribbon on his stomach. He flushes, moving to undo it and cursing Sehun for actually making a decent bow.

“Sehunnie did it,” he grumbles, feeling embarrassed as he holds onto the ribbon and looks back up at the two. “What are you two doing?” he reiterates, tugging his cardigan closed as best as he can to hide his stomach, feeling self-conscious about his weight gain.

“Cooking,” Jongin replies, still staring at him before he clears his throat. “Um, cooking you dinner,” he explains before shrugging awkwardly.

“You don’t know how to cook _eggs_ , let alone anything edible for dinner,” he replies plainly, eyeing Jongin who flushes and glares at Seungsoo when he snickers.

When he turns his focus to his brother, however, Seungsoo stops and immediately starts looking awkward too.

“I’m teaching him,” Seungsoo comments, looking more like he’s doing the cooking while Jongin watches and tries not to screw anything up.

It would be funny if it wasn’t the weirdest thing he’s ever seen. They’re actually next to each other and not attempting to kill one another. On top of that they’re wearing aprons and the smell of the food actually makes it seem like it’ll be edible. He doesn’t get it.

“I’m going to our room,” he mumbles, feeling like he’s in some sort of weird alternate universe for him to really come home to the two cooking together.

He sighs as he goes to the bedroom, closing the door behind himself before going and finding some clothes to change into. He’s tired, especially after last night and he doesn’t really have the patience to figure out what Jongin and Seungsoo are up to.

He changes into one of Jongin’s shirts and a pair of looser pajama pants before he goes and sits on the bed with a tired sigh. His feet hurt even though he was sitting on a stool the second he mentioned it. He stifles a yawn as he takes off his socks and puts on a more comfortable pair.

He looks up when he hears a knock on the door, watching as Jongin awkwardly stands at the doorway, looking worried.

“Can I come in?” Jongin questions, making him want to laugh but he just nods his head and continues changing socks.

“I’m _really_ sorry about last night,” Jongin speaks up, sitting next to him on the bed and fidgeting with his hands. “It was really stupid of me and I made a big mess and I’m planning on fixing it. I’m really _so_ sorry, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo looks over at his mate, seeing a genuine look in his eyes as he apologizes. He knows Jongin didn’t mean to do anything wrong, he’s not even that mad about it. He’s just, unsure how to feel now that everyone but his parents and cousins know about the baby. His dads are going to be upset being the last to know and that’s the last thing he wanted. He wanted to wait, sure, but he wanted _them_ to know before Jongin and Seungsoo’s random coworkers.

“It’s fine,” he mumbles, shrugging and moving to rub at his stomach soothingly.

“It’s not, I _swear_ I’ll make it up to you, just don’t hate me,” Jongin sighs out, running a hand through his hair making him reach over and fix it for him, smiling when Jongin’s cheeks turn bright pink.

“I think it’s physically impossible for me to hate you,” he mumbles, pulling away and letting out a tired sigh. “You know that, right?” he questions, watching as Jongin nods his head before giving him a hesitant smile.

“I cleaned the carpet and uh, Seungsoo is cool with everything. I mean, I guess. You’ll have to talk to him yourself but we’re fine,” Jongin mumbles, shrugging and scrunching his nose up when he hands him his dirty socks and gives him an expectant look because he’s too lazy and tired to go put them up.

“You two are fine?” he questions skeptically, not really believing it. Although, he did come home to the two of them not trying to kill each other, which is impressive on its own but even more so when he realizes Seungsoo knows Jongin got him pregnant.

“Yeah, I guess,” Jongin mumbles, trying his best to look indifferent about it as he comes back from the restroom where their dirty clothes hamper is. “He hasn’t tried to kill me since last night, so yeah,” he adds on with a shrug, looking towards the door and frowning a bit before looking back over at him.

“I should probably go talk to him,” he mumbles, knowing it’s inevitable, especially since Seungsoo is at their house.

Jongin nods his head and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before surprising him even more and moving to clean up. He doesn’t have time to think about it too much before he takes a deep breath and heads back towards the kitchen where his brother is.

He enters the kitchen and Seungsoo looks up, offering him a tiny smile before moving the pan around. It seems like it’s some sort of stir fry dish with vegetables and noodles when he takes a peak. He looks around the kitchen and sees that he must have been here a while since it looks like there are several other dishes as well, each looking jam packed with healthy foods.

“Are you really teaching Jongin how to cook?” he questions skeptically, knowing there are way too many dishes for this all to be for a single meal. In fact, he could probably put it all in containers and be set on meals for the rest of the week.

“The idiot can barely fry an egg, let alone make you two healthy meals,” Seungsoo grumbles out, shaking his head and continuing to toss the noodles and vegetables around in the wok. “I’m not letting my niece or nephew become addicted to fast food because he can’t cook.”

Kyungsoo sighs, reaching over and turning the stove off because the food is done and Seungsoo is just going to overcook it at this point. “I know how to cook for us,” he informs the elder.

Their dads taught them both how to cook when they were younger. It was a family tradition to cook together on Fridays. Sometimes his grandpas would come over too. It’s how he knows to cook pretty much anything now. His dad made it a point for them to know how to cook for themselves, not wanting them to become spoiled on takeout or relying on restaurants.

“You should be resting, not cooking for him,” Seungsoo comments plainly, letting out a loud sigh before moving to grab something from the fridge that looks an awful lot like marinated chicken.

“I _like_ cooking for him,” he informs the elder, already knowing what he’s trying to imply. “Jonginnie works hard, so I like cooking dinner for him. It’s not because I’m an omega and he expects it from me,” he states sternly, switching out the pans and turning the heat back on as Seungsoo continues to prep the next meal.

“I _know_ ,” Seungsoo eventually sighs out, deflating a little as he puts the chicken in the pan and lets it start cooking once it’s hot enough.

“Jongin isn’t like that,” he speaks up after a while, grabbing himself a fork so he can eat the stir fry while it’s still hot.

Of course, it’s good, since Seungsoo probably did most of the cooking. He wouldn’t be surprised if Seungsoo only let Jongin do the prepping, not trusting him with more than that. He honestly wouldn’t trust Jongin to do anything that involved the stove after his disaster eggs. Just thinking about the smell has him scrunching up his nose.

“Jongin takes good care of us. Did he show you the nursery? He painted it all by himself,” he comments, looking up to see Seungsoo staring at him, rather, his stomach. “I’m not fat, am I?” he questions, tugging on his shirt and feeling self-conscious, knowing he’s gained some weight recently.

“Not _yet_ ,” Seungsoo replies, making him frown and throw a piece of broccoli at him in retaliation. “It’s an alpha, right? You’re going to get really fat,” he adds on, making him frown even further.

“I don’t know yet,” he admits, shrugging and eating another bite of food. “I’m only about three months,” he informs the elder, not sure what Jongin really told him. He honestly doesn’t want to know how he told him.

“Is that why you didn’t tell me?” Seungsoo questions, pouting a little as he flips the chicken breasts, giving him a pathetic look.

“I was scared you would be mad at me,” he confesses, feeling himself start to cry, which is ridiculous but then again, he’s _pregnant_ and he’s bound to start crying over less important things eventually. “You don’t even talk to me anymore,” he accuses, sniffling before wiping at his eyes stubbornly.

“I don’t know how to talk to you anymore. You’re _married_ and you have a house and Jongin, you aren’t a baby anymore. I don’t know how to act like you aren’t still five and need help tying your shoes. I’m sorry for everything, I should have told you about Joohyun and I shouldn’t have acted like an ass about you and Jongin. He’s okay, I guess, if he takes care of you,” Seungsoo sighs out, giving him an apologetic look before reaching over and wiping his eyes with a napkin.

“He cares about me,” he mumbles quietly, knowing at least that much. Even if it’s not love, hopefully it will be, eventually at least.

“I know,” Seungsoo replies quietly, sighing before looking at him with a small smile.

“In a couple of months I’ll need your help tying my shoes again,” he mumbles, making Seungsoo laugh and pull him into a hug. “You aren’t mad that you’re going to be an uncle?” he questions, looking up at the elder who scrunches his nose up.

“As long as it doesn’t look like Jongin,” he jokes, making him snort and pinch his side. “I’m happy as long as you’re happy. Are you happy?”

“Yes,” he admits, nodding his head and burying his head underneath the elders chin. “I’m really happy. Jongin makes me really happy,” he mumbles, smiling when Seungsoo pulls away.

“He better, or I’ll kick his ass,” Seungsoo says loudly, making him turn around when he hears Jongin snort, the elder walking into the kitchen and giving the other alpha a challenging look.

“Can you even fight?” Jongin questions, shaking his head and tugging him away from his brother and hugging onto him possessively. “Hands off my babies,” he adds, making him blush and let out a whine, not sure if he’s embarrassed or happy about what Jongin just said.

“Do you _live_ to make me uncomfortable? You’re so _annoying_ ,” Seungsoo grumbles, shuddering a little before shaking his head. “Let him go and help me finish the chicken, useless idiot.”

“Hey, I chopped the carrots, what more do you want from me?” Jongin argues, letting him go but not without giving him a sloppy kiss that has Seungsoo threatening him with a spatula.

“You cut them unevenly, I told you in bite size portions,” Seungsoo replies, continuing his rant about cooking while he stands off to the side.

He moves to sit down and watches the two bicker some more over the food, finding himself laughing at how ridiculous they sound. Seungsoo bosses Jongin around who argues every step of the way but complies and attempts to get the pasta right. They all end up eating dinner together and Kyungsoo smiles throughout the rest of the night, feeling relaxed for the first time in a while.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo fidgets with his jacket, looking himself over in the mirror one more time before leaving the restroom and heading to the living room. Seungsoo’s party is in an hour and he’s technically dressed and ready to go, but he doesn’t want to. He isn’t mentally prepared enough yet, but now that almost everyone else knows, he doesn’t have much of a choice. Neither of his parents will cause a scene in front of the entire family and their guests, so it’s the best time to tell them.

His stomach is a little upset, so he goes and grabs a bottled water from the fridge and sits down on the couch, biting his lip as he tries to keep from fidgeting. He’s thinking to turn on the television when Jongin comes from their room, dressed up nicely which is distracting enough that he forgets about his stomach for a while.

“Can we just stay home?” he questions, pouting a little when Jongin shakes his head no.

“C’mon, there’s going to be good food and _cake_ ,” Jongin comments, grabbing a hold of his hands and helping him stand up. He sighs, getting up and moving to hug onto the elder, letting out a shaky breath as he rests his cheek against the elder’s chest.

“It’ll be fine, your brother and I will be there, so just _relax_. Your grandpa was happy, wasn’t he?” Jongin questions, rubbing his back soothingly.

“Yeah,” he replies, nodding his head and taking a deep breath before exhaling slowly. “Okay.”

“You good?” Jongin questions, fixing his hair for him which makes him flush at the attention.

“If it doesn’t go well, you’ll take me home, no questions asked, right?” he questions, hoping it doesn’t come to him having to leave the party early, but can’t be too sure at this point.

“Of course,” Jongin replies, ushering them out the door and then driving them to the party.

It’s at one of the hotels in the city, in one of the bigger ballrooms that are usually reserved for elite parties just like this one. Jongin isn’t very happy about there being valet parking, but he lets the driver take the car keys and go park it in the garage somewhere. The party of course, is extravagant, as they always are. So many people are there, and he says hello to the people he knows while searching for his family.

He doesn’t immediately spot his parents, which he’s a bit relieved about. There are too many people though, so he starts getting nervous the more he looks around. When he finally spots his grandpa, he finds himself letting out a relieved sigh, rushing over and immediately clinging onto the man in opt for a hello. He hears the elder laugh and ruffle his already messed up hair and pull him away to get a good look at him.

“Hi grandpa,” he greets, smiling when he gets his cheeks kissed and his other grandpa does the same.

He watches as his grandpa turns to Jongin who awkwardly bows, eyes going wide when his grandpa actually hugs him and gives him a pat on the back. Kyungsoo stifles a laugh, hiding his smile behind his hand at how red Jongin is turning.

“I’ve been looking for you two since we got here. How have you been?” his grandpa questions, looking at Jongin who is still a little shocked and struggles to reply.

“F-fine?” he stutters out, his voice cracking slightly as he starts to look confused, giving him a desperate look that has him reaching over and grabbing his hand.

“Jonginnie painted the nursery,” he informs his grandfather, looking around to make sure neither of his other family members are nearby. He smiles when his grandpa looks surprised and starts pestering Jongin some more, watching briefly before looking around for his brother when he sees his mate finally over the initial shock.

He doesn’t spot Seungsoo right away, which makes him frown a bit, wanting to at least talk to him before he talks to their parents. He does see some of his cousins, Haein specifically near the bar with his fiancée and then a couple of his aunts and uncles scattered around.

He’s just about to get his phone out to try and text Seungsoo when he hears his grandfather greet the alpha in question. He turns around and sees Seungsoo saying hello and introducing Joohyun, who is wearing a pretty purple dress.

Jongin lets them greet one another and opts to come stand near him, a confused frown on his face as he probably wonders what on earth just happened.

“I told you my grandpa liked you,” he boasts, standing on his tip toes to give Jongin a quick kiss before rushing over and giving Seungsoo a hug.

“Why are you wearing a jacket two sizes too big?” his brother questions, holding him back so he can look at him with an amused smile on his lips.

“I _told_ you it was too big,” Jongin agrees, making him frown a little and tug his jacket closer to himself.

“It’s _comfortable_ ,” he defends, leaving out the part where it also covers his stomach completely when he buttons it up. “I liked it better when you two didn’t agree on anything,” he adds on as an afterthought, not really knowing what to feel seeing them interact without arguing with one another.

“Well I told you in the store,” Jongin comments, shrugging and reaching over to fix his hair for him while Seungsoo rolls his eyes.

“It’s not a competition,” Seungsoo comments plainly, which makes Joohyun roll her eyes and give him a knowing smile.

“ _Everything_ is a competition,” Jongin argues, making him pinch him on his side which makes him twitch violently and give him a little glare.

He gives his grandparents another hug when they say they’re going to go sit down at a table before looking around again. He half pays attention to something Seungsoo is asking Jongin, focusing more on trying to find his dads. He fidgets with his sleeves, leaning against Jongin and holding his breath when he finally finds them.

They’re off to the side talking to one of his uncles, both dressed in suits that make him look severely underdressed. He probably should have worn one too, but it’s gotten a bit tighter on him the last time he tried it on. He didn’t want to risk being uncomfortable the whole night. He sighs, turning back to Jongin and Seungsoo who are trying to guess which flavor the cake will be.

“I think the food is going to be served soon if you two want to find some place to sit,” Seungsoo announces after a while, leaving them to go mingle with more people.

Kyungsoo sighs tiredly, feet hurting already even though they haven’t been there long yet. He still hasn’t said hello to his dads yet, prolonging the immediate mood change he’ll have to endure once his dad sees him. They go and sit at a table with Haein and his fiancée, Jongin at least being the more talkative out of them tonight and striking up a conversation with his cousin.

He leans against his mate, tired already and not knowing if he can actually stay awake the whole time the party is supposed to be taking place. He’s just exhausted lately, wanting nothing but to nap all day long. He stifles a yawn as he moves Jongin’s arm around him, scooting as close as he can.

“Were you planning on ignoring us all night?” he hears his dad question, making him flinch harshly and nearly fall out of his chair, looking up with wide eyes.

“No!” he shouts, shooting out of his chair and then standing there stupidly, not knowing what to do next when his dad gives him a confused judging look.

“When did you two get here?” his dad questions, sparing Jongin a quick glance before looking at him with an expectant look.

“Dunno,” he mumbles, shrugging and perking up when his daddy walks up to them. He rushes to go hug him if only to escape his other dad. “Hi daddy! You look nice!” he comments nervously, smiling when he gets a kiss on the forehead.

“Why didn’t you wear your suit?” he questions him, looking him over with a tiny frown. “Do you need another one? You should have told me.”

“I didn’t want to bother you,” he lies, biting his lip and hoping the elder can’t tell. He didn’t even think to dress up that nicely for the party. He was more worried about being comfortable. He blinks back his surprise when his dad starts looking through his pockets and hands him one of his cards.

“I have my own daddy,” he tries to excuse, attempting to hand it back but his father just shakes his head.

“You’ll need a new one for Haein’s wedding. Him too, so just put it on my card,” his father dismisses, making him look over at Jongin who is frowning.

“I have a suit,” Jongin mumbles, eyeing the card warily. “I have my own money too,” he adds on, looking uncomfortable.

“I’m aware,” his father dismisses, shrugging and putting his wallet clip back in his pocket. “You two can schedule a fitting with Mr. Park, he already knows what we expect for the wedding. Seungsoo should have already gotten measured, but if he hasn’t you take him with you.”

“Okay,” he sighs out, knowing it’s useless to try and argue when his daddy hands him his card as if he doesn’t have one just as similar in his own wallet.

“I can pay you back,” Jongin speaks up, not looking the least bit comfortable with accepting anything from his daddy, which, he understands completely. He doesn’t even think Jongin’s own dad gives him money or buys him things.

“Family doesn’t pay each other back for gifts,” his daddy dismisses, giving Jongin a look before telling them they’ll be sitting at a table with Seungsoo and his grandpa before walking off.

Kyungsoo doesn’t miss how annoyed his other dad looks before he walks off as well. He frowns, looking down at the card and then back at Jongin who has a confused look on his face.

“Are we in a simulation right now?” the elder questions before shaking his head and sitting back down. “I can buy my own suit.”

“The family is uh, really _particular_ about these things, so I would just go with it, Jongin,” Haein speaks up, shrugging and giving them a smile. “I didn’t even get to pick out my own suit.”

“Your family is weird,” is what Jongin ends up replying with, shrugging but not saying anything more on the matter.

Kyungsoo pockets the card in his jacket, smiling a little as he does so. “Our family,” he corrects, getting a surprised look from Jongin. “Daddy called you family, so it’s yours too,” he speaks up, smiling happily that at least something went well tonight, even if it’s not what he expected it to be.

Eventually two more of his cousins come and sit down at the table with them and his two aunts, the food being served shortly after. The night consists of at least five courses, which Jongin has to comment on each time they’re given another plate. By the time they get dessert Jongin is full and gives him his portion, which makes him happy but is probably not the best idea. When he’s finally done eating he really has nothing left to do, which means it’s time to talk to his dad.

He leaves Jongin at the bar with Haein, giving his mate a stern look when he tells him he better not come back to a drunk husband. Jongin has the _nerve_ to wink at him before he leaves, making him shake his head as he attempts to look for his dads. He finally spots one of them at a table with Joohyun, probably getting to know the girl Seungsoo went and picked out on his own.

If it were anyone else he wouldn’t doubt his dad giving the girl a hard time, probably even going as far as to ignore her. But this is _Joohyun_ , who is easily one of the prettiest girls he’s ever seen and she’s from a good family if the Kim’s hired her. He slowly makes his way over towards them, regretting eating that second dessert as his stomach grumbles unhappily.

Kyungsoo bites his lip as he moves to sit next to his dad, watching as he talks with Joohyun who is nothing but respectful and charming. He can already tell his dad loves her, making him start to feel _jealous_. He doesn’t think his dad has ever even tried to have a real conversation with Jongin, let alone compliment him or give him approving smiles.

“Dad I need to talk to you,” he speaks up, which earns him a frown.

“You should know better than to interrupt,” his dad scolds, embarrassing him enough that he can only say a quiet apology before sitting there in silence.

Joohyun is able to divert the conversation into something that has her eventually getting up to go check on Seungsoo, all the while still managing to get their dads approval. When she leaves he tries his best to return her smile, but it feels forced and he only gets a confused frown in return as she goes in search for her boyfriend.

“She’s a nice girl. Hopefully this means I won’t have to take the Park’s up on their offer to set Seungsoo up with their youngest daughter,” his dad comments before taking a sip of his water, _purposefully_ pointing out how much he liked her.

Kyungsoo can only nod, because Joohyun _is_ nice. She’s sweet and has helped him out more than he can thank her for since he found out he was pregnant. She’s the person he asks for advice instead of his own dad, which makes him upset that he’s starting to feel bitter towards her for the dumbest reasons.

He can already see his dad picturing Seungsoo’s wedding, how over the top and well planned out it will be. He’ll be _happy_ if they get married. He won’t make Seungsoo get married in a court room, no, he’ll give him the kind of wedding _he_ wanted. It makes him sad, but he can’t dwell on it for too long.

“I got a job, working at the Oh’s bakery,” he speaks up after a while, trying to prolong the inevitable and distract himself enough to not start fidgeting. He smiles awkwardly at his dad who doesn’t look the least bit impressed.

“And?” his dad replies eventually, giving him a plain look that has him deflating a little because he’s about to get scolded, again.

“You told me to get a job, so I did,” he comments quietly, biting his lip and looking away. “I just thought I would tell you.”

“I tell you to do a lot of things and yet _that’s_ the one you decide to listen to,” his dad accuses, voice stern and harsh making him whine a little, not expecting him to use that tone with him. “How about you do everyone a favor and get that stupid thing off your neck?” he snaps, this time making him flinch, looking up at the elder with wide eyes.

He blinks back the surprise, feeling his heartbeat start to quicken at what his dad is implying. He’s stunned for a moment before he feels his temper start to flare, his throat tightening at how _mean_ his dad is being to him. He looks away and at the table instead, making him realize that there are two empty wine glasses close to his dad, meaning he’s probably not that sober right now. He should probably just let it go and tell them another time, but he finds himself getting mad.

“Jongin is a good mate who treats me well,” he says sternly, at least he tries, but his voice is shaky, and his throat hurts from trying to control his emotions, which he’s not doing a good job at.

“He’s a Kim who will eventually realize you two got stuck together and will end up treating you like they all treat omegas,” the elder says harshly, shaking his head and moving to take another sip of his water.

Kyungsoo feels himself start to glare. “Jongin wouldn’t do that to me. He’s not like that,” he rushes out, shaking his head and feeling his eyes start to sting. “Don’t say things like that about my husband. I love him, and you being an asshole isn’t going to change that,” he snaps, watching as his dad gives him an incredulous look before he _laughs_ at him.

“You barely even know him. You’re young and naïve Kyungsoo, you don’t know what you’re talking about,” his dad scolds, shaking his head and giving him another judging look. “When you’re older you’ll realize you just wanted some attention.”

Kyungsoo stares, feeling his stomach drop unhappily when he realizes his dad isn’t even listening to him. He’s just treating him like a child and acting like his feelings don’t even matter. It hurts, worse than any sort of reaction he was expecting from telling him the other news, because this isn’t even about _that_. It’s about his dad not even having the decency to acknowledge that he has real feelings for Jongin. It hurts.

He blinks back the tears he feels at the corner of his eyes, swallowing thickly before he comes to a decision, which only hurts more.

“If you can’t respect my marriage then I don’t want you in our baby’s life,” he states as calmly as he can, not even bothering to look at his dad’s face or wait for a reaction before getting up and walking away as quickly as he can.

He immediately looks for Jongin, feeling himself start to cry as he pushes past people and makes his way over to where his husband is still near the open bar. He’s talking with Haein who spots him first and immediately starts frowning, but he can’t even bother to say anything to his cousin, immediately going and grabbing Jongin’s hand.

“I wanna go home,” he chokes out, getting a surprised look from his husband who opens his mouth but quickly closes it.

Jongin nods once before telling Haein to find Seungsoo and have him call later before wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leading him out of the room and towards the exit. It’s not long before they’re outside but then they have to stand there for a bit while the valet gets the car.

“I like Saeun, if it’s a girl,” Jongin speaks up, immediately making him look up at him. The elder thumbs away the tears on his face and pulls him into a hug, effectively calming him down, if just for a bit.

“What if it’s a boy?” he questions tiredly, surprised by how pathetic he sounds right then and there.

“It’s probably a girl, who will probably _bite_ me if I don’t braid her hair right,” Jongin grumbles, making him laugh.

“She wouldn’t bite her papa,” he replies, shaking his head and sniffling, finding himself _smiling_ of all things. “You’ve been looking at baby names?” he questions, watching as Jongin’s car finally pulls up in front of them and the driver gets out and hands the keys back.

“I uh, got bored at work yesterday. Jongdae actually showed me a page,” Jongin excuses, shrugging before moving to open the car door for him. “I know you want to pick one out together though. So, I didn’t look for too long,” he adds on.

“It’s pretty,” he says after a while, resting his eyes as they make their way back home.

He doesn’t think his dad will care if it’s a girl at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really contemplated adding more but you just gon have to wait 
> 
> next chapter will be longer i think because there's still a lot more left i gotta include before we ends things 
> 
> who will get a redemption arc sooner? jongin or kyungsoo's dad? stay tuned


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honey bears and post-it notes

Kyungsoo stares at the television, mind completely unfocused on what is being displayed on the screen. His head is a mess of thoughts and worries, having been a scattered clutter since last night. It’s only been about twelve hours since the incident happened, but he can’t get his brain to focus on anything else.

His dad was so mean to him, but despite that, he still _misses_ him, craves his approval and not having it, _hurts_. He actually isn’t sure if he can go the rest of his life without the beta there. He doesn’t know if he can raise a child without anyone to help him, tell him it will be alright, and he can be a good father.

He has Jongin, he has his brother and his friends, and his grandparents. But he needs his dad, has always needed his dad to make sure he gets back up when he falls down. He hasn’t had him there in months, because as soon as he made one mistake, there was no one there to help him back up. For the first time, his dad left him there and only pushed him further away.

He feels like he’s in a hole too deep to come out of with no source of light. He feels hopeless, knowing there are so many things about raising a baby he’s clueless on. He’s sure he can learn, along the way, with the help of Jongin especially. It’s just, there won’t be anyone to tell him he’s doing well and to ask questions when he gets completely overwhelmed.

It makes him sad, unable to stop himself from moping even though Jongin is trying his hardest to cheer him up. His favorite show is on and the alpha even made him pancakes, smothered with butter and syrup and it smells delicious but he can only manage a few bites before he feels like he’s going to _cry_ , having to stop before he really does.

He vaguely hears Jongin talking to him, but he’s not paying attention, staring at the television without really processing anything on the screen. It’s not until he feels a thumb rubbing on his bite mark does he snap out of it, squirming as he blinks his eyes and focuses on how Jongin is staring at him worriedly.

“What?” he questions, clearing his throat and leaning towards his mate out of instinct.

“You’re worrying me,” Jongin says honestly, letting out a sigh as he moves his hand away. “I asked if you had taken your vitamin today.”

Kyungsoo frowns, feeling embarrassed as he shakes his head no. “Sorry,” he whines out, feeling like he might start crying for forgetting something important.

“It’s fine, _don’t cry_ , I’ll go get it for you, okay?” Jongin rushes out, leaning over and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before getting up from the couch.

Kyungsoo sighs, rubbing his eyes and attempting to snap himself out of his mood by the time Jongin comes back. He takes a deep breath and rubs his stomach, silently apologizing to the baby for not taking better care of them today.

“Thank you,” he mumbles when Jongin comes back with a cup of lemonade and his vitamin.

He takes them obediently and finishes the glass, not realizing how thirsty he was. He sets the glass down and then leans back against the couch, keeping a hand on his lower belly and trying to get his mood up.

“I had a dream about the baby last night,” Jongin speaks up, surprising him into paying full attention. “It was a girl. I messed up her hair,” he mumbles, making his lips twitch into a smile.

“You messed up her hair?” he snorts out, trying to stifle his laughter at the thought of a little girl glaring at Jongin while her hair looks like a _mess_.

“I did my best okay,” Jongin grumbles, looking embarrassed which just makes him laugh more, because it wasn’t even real.

“Did she look like you?” he questions seriously, knowing he’ll love the baby regardless, but he has his heart set on them looking like his mate.

“No, she looked like _you_ ,” Jongin says quietly, looking over at the television before letting out a sigh and looking at him with a smile. “She was really cute. Her eyes were pretty,” he mumbles, making him flush.

“I’m sorry for worrying you,” he comments, tugging his shirt a little so that the sleeves cover his hands. “It’s just, I really wanted my dad to be happy,” he says quietly, clearing his throat to get rid of the lump he feels with the urge to cry.

“You don’t have to apologize for being sad,” Jongin excuses, reaching over and pulling him into his lap.

“I know, but, still, the baby is probably hungry,” he mopes, looking down at his stomach with a little frown. “I should take better care of them.”

“I’ll order you some of that tomato soup you like,” Jongin comments, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before resting his hand on his stomach. “Why don’t you take a bath? It’ll help you relax, okay?”

Kyungsoo sighs, nodding his head and slowly moving to get up. Jongin helps him when he wobbles a little, not realizing how exhausted and tired he feels just from moping around this morning. Jongin insists on setting the water for him and even sets his clothes out for him before he leaves to go order the soup.

The bath does help him relax, focusing on his breathing instead of everything that’s worrying him. When he hears the doorbell, he decides it’s time to get out and get dressed. He towels hair until it’s just damp and then puts on the sweater and sweat pants Jongin set out for him.

He goes to the hallway and then makes his way to the kitchen, pausing when he scents another alpha in the house, a scent he knows all too well. He frowns, walking into the kitchen to see his grandparents, both sitting at the table with Jongin who doesn’t even look the least bit uncomfortable, in fact he’s smiling.

“Grandpa?” he questions, walking further into the kitchen area and trying not to look as confused as he feels. “What are you doing here?” he questions before the elder is getting up and moving to hug him, including a quick peck on the cheek before his other grandpa is doing the same.

“I told you I would buy you a crib, didn’t I?”

“We’re going shopping,” Jongin clarifies when he doesn’t say anything back, still a little shocked to see his grandparents here, especially after what happened last night.

Kyungsoo blinks back his surprise, nodding his head because he remembers that his grandpa told him he would buy the crib, but he didn’t expect it to happen so soon. He hasn’t even felt the baby kick, he didn’t think he would really need to go shopping until he was further along. Although, he could probably use some maternity pants and a couple of shirts since he feels like he’s gaining weight steadily each week.

“Have you talked to daddy?” he questions hesitantly, wondering what happened after he left and feeling nervous about the entire family knowing now.

“I spoke with him last night, but you don’t need to worry about that right now,” his grandfather dismisses, turning him around and telling him to go get a coat and some shoes.

He pouts but does as he’s told, grabbing a light coat since it’s not too cold out anymore before grabbing a pair of socks and some shoes from near the front door. He stands on the porch and watches Jongin lock up before he grabs his hand and leads him to the backseat of his grandfather’s lexus. It’s comfortable enough that he chooses to sit in the middle seat near Jongin, leaning on his mate as they apparently head to a restaurant, so he can eat first.

They eat a restaurant close to the mall that doesn’t make him feel underdressed and he’s thankful. He orders tomato soup and garlic bread, eating the entire bowl and then picking off of Jongin’s plate of chicken alfredo, still having room for dessert that they get at the mall instead.

At the mall his grandfather _insists_ that he buys at least five outfits, despite the protests he gives out. Jongin seems amused when he gets steered away from the regular mens section and instead towards the maternity section. It’s a little intimidating, looking all the clothes but his beta grandfather is there to point things out to him. He does settle on the five-outfit minimum, pleasing his grandfather who roams the mall with Jongin.

By the time they meet up at the food court for frozen yogurt, Jongin is even carrying a bag, making him eye his husband as he sits down at the table they found.

“You bought something?” he questions, scooting close to try and peek in the bag.

“He _made_ me,” Jongin mumbles, letting out a loud sigh before handing him the bag so he can look in it. “I tried tell him no and well, he gave me a _look_.”

Kyungsoo laughs, shaking his head and smiling when his grandpa brings him a cup of pineapple with chocolate sprinkles on top. He hands Jongin a cookie, which is surprising but even more so when he realizes he doesn’t ever think he told his grandfather that Jongin doesn’t like frozen yogurt.

“Can I have a bite?” he pesters, seeing the chocolate drip from it being fresh from the oven has his mouth watering and he nearly cries when Jongin breaks it in half and hands him the bigger piece.

He dips the cookie in his yogurt and listens as his grandpa continues to pester Jongin about buying them more than just a crib. Jongin at least has enough experience dealing with pushy men that he sternly but politely declines, finding a middle ground and saying his grandpa can buy the baby anything they don’t manage to buy before its born. It has him smiling, tapping his foot against Jongin’s ankle appreciatively.

By the time they actually manage to make it to the department store in the mall to pick out a crib he’s full and his feet are starting to hurt. He holds onto Jongin’s arm and looks around at all the baby things, feeling a bit overwhelmed. He tunes out whatever his grandparents are asking Jongin and focuses on the cribs, since it’s what they’re here for.

His grandparents go and look at other appliances while he and Jongin look around, giving them their space and he’s glad. He loves his grandpa, but like his daddy, he can be a bit overbearing and he always ends up getting what he thinks the elder would want him to get instead.

“This one comes with a changing table attachment on the side,” Jongin speaks up, making him turn around to see the alpha next to a crib that apparently comes in three different colors. He looks it over and finds its nice, definitely not bulky looking and it would look good in the nursery.

“I haven’t changed a diaper before,” he speaks up, frowning as he looks at the small changing table on the side of the display crib. “Have you?” he questions, turning towards his mate who shrugs.

“Rahee’s once. It was gross,” Jongin shares, nose scrunching up a bit before he reads over the small paper attachment on the display crib that more than likely talks about assembly and safety features.

“Is it hard?” he pesters some more, looking around for his grandparents because the crib they’re looking at seems nice enough.

“Just gotta do it before they pee on you, or _worse_ ,” Jongin mutters, shivering a bit before shrugging. “It’s not rocket science.”

“You aren’t going to make me wake up _alone_ when they cry in the middle of the night, are you?” he questions seriously, not wanting to suffer all by himself.

“Of course not,” Jongin scoffs, shaking his head and giving him a look. “If they’re crying it’s automatically going to wake me up.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, pinching the elder on the side and giving him a weak glare. “You’re annoying.”

“My good looks make up for it,” Jongin replies, which he can’t argue with, so he tugs him along to go look at the baby clothes instead.

There are tons and he becomes sidetracked by each new cute outfit, especially since a lot of them have cute little animals on them. He picks up one with a duck print and finds the smallest size, holding it out and then laying it on his stomach, trying to imagine something that _big_ eventually going to be taking up his stomach space.

“I really want to feel them kick,” he mumbles, trying not to start thinking negatively. He’s further along now and he’s been doing his best to be as healthy and safe as possible when it comes to the baby. He shouldn’t be worried but the thought of not even getting to feel it kick just makes him sad all over again.

“You will,” Jongin reassures him, taking the onesie in his hands and moving to put it back in the pile. “Do you want to get them an outfit?” he questions, surprising him enough that he can only nod his head.

“I like this one,” he mumbles, holding up a yellow onesie with a little bee on the breast pocket. It’s soft and comes with black leggings and a hat as well. He’s not sure how big the baby will end up being when its born, so he opts out of buying the newborn size and goes for the zero to three months instead.

“I thought you liked bears,” Jongin comments, offering to hold it for him even though it barely weighs a thing.

“Bears like honey,” he explains, watching as Jongin lets out a sigh and gives him a look. “What? They do! They actually eat the bees too, I did a report when I was six,” he explains, flushing when Jongin laughs at him.

“Is that your excuse for eating your weight in honey buns the other night?” Jongin questions, making his cheeks heat up.

“I wasn’t aware you saw that,” he states slowly, pouting a little bit because it’s not _his_ fault he had a craving for them and peanut butter. It’s also not his fault he was _sad_ , and sweets were the only thing to perk him up.

“It was a family sized package and I only had _one_ ,” Jongin comments, leading them back towards the cribs where his grandparents are. “There wasn’t even enough peanut butter for a sandwich either.”

Kyungsoo flushes even more, “Your baby wanted it. I don’t even _like_ honey buns,” he whispers, never being a fan of them before. He only got them because Jongin likes them.

“Can’t believe you’re blaming our _sweet_ innocent _baby_ for you eating all _my_ honey buns,” Jongin scolds lightly before moving to go talk to his grandpa.

Kyungsoo sighs, watching as Jongin attempts to argue that they don’t _need_ to pay for delivery or for someone to put the crib together. It’s a waste of money is Jongin’s argument, but his grandpa can afford to waste money, so he doesn’t seem to be budging. He shakes his head, because Jongin is probably not going to get his way. He tries not to smile when Jongin comes back looking utterly defeated.

“He’s getting a lifetime warranty, on a _crib_ ,” Jongin mutters quietly, sulking as they head towards the checkout.

“We need a safe crib for our baby bear,” he defends, watching as Jongin just sighs, deflating a little before moving to hug onto him. “Or maybe he’s our little honey bun,” he mumbles, suddenly craving one and a big glass of lemonade along with it.

“You realize _she_ isn’t going to be in a crib forever, right? It’s a waste of money,” Jongin comments quietly, probably scared his grandpa might hear him.

He awkwardly clears his throat, shrugging and trying to keep his voice neutral. “He probably thinks we’ll have more kids later,” he replies quietly, shaking his head and choosing not to say anything else.

“Oh, sorry,” Jongin comments quietly before letting out a sigh. “I didn’t think about that.”

“It’s fine,” he dismisses, shaking his head and moving to hold onto his hand. “Just let him do what he wants for today. He’s really happy,” he mumbles, knowing his grandpa overdoes things when he’s in a good mood.

His daddy is the same way in that aspect. He always got gifts when his daddy came home from a good day at the office. He still gets gifts just because his daddy feels like it. He’s used to them always going overboard and has just learned to deal with it. Jongin obviously grew up with a different mindset in his family.

“Your parents are going to want to go overboard too,” Jongin speaks up, which has him frowning and trying his best not to start crying in the middle of the store.

“ _Parent_ ,” he corrects, clearing his throat and taking a deep breath. “I doubt my dad cares,” he admits, since he hasn’t heard a word from him yet and he probably should have by now.

“He’ll come around, you know he loves you,” Jongin tries to reassure him but for once he really doubts that.

“Yeah,” he agrees numbly, forcing himself not to think about it too much. He needs to focus on the staying positive, for their baby.

If his dad isn’t willing to put aside his feelings about Jongin and their marriage to be there for him, he’ll just have to get over it. He’s not sure he can, but he may not really have a choice in the matter anymore. His own little family has to come first now. It’s just a hard thing for him to get used to.

 

\--

 

Monday comes and Jongin decides that it’s totally acceptable to stay home with his mate after the weekend they had. Kyungsoo’s dad hasn’t called or even sent a text to him and the omega doesn’t take it as a good sign, so he mopes. Jongin sees him checking his phone through the day and looking even sadder each time.

It makes him _mad_ , knowing that his mate is sad and there isn’t anything he can really do about it. He’s not going to just magically be able to change his dad’s mind about him or the baby. He really shouldn’t even have to. His mom didn’t like Kyungsoo initially, but he’s heard her ask about the baby more than anyone so far. She isn’t petty enough to let her feelings get in the way of loving her grandchild.

Not knowing what else to really do he goes and grabs his keys from the rack near the front door, wondering if he’s going to regret his decision in a couple of minutes.

“Catch,” he calls out, watching as Kyungsoo twitches and looks up, reaching out and failing to catch the keys and they land on the floor with a loud _clank_. “Are you really that uncoordinated?” he questions, sighing as he goes and picks them up so Kyungsoo won’t have to do any bending.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo pouts, giving him a little glare before taking the keys with a confused frown.

“I said I would teach you how to drive, didn’t I?” he questions, getting a surprised look from Kyungsoo who stares at the keys in silence. “Unless, you don’t want to learn anymore…,” he trails off, watching as Kyungsoo gets up as quickly as he can and all but drags him to the front door.

He doesn’t really know what he’s getting into, wondering if he should have made Kyungsoo read a book before letting him in his car. He’s more than nervous watching Kyungsoo get into the driver’s seat and start looking around and getting familiar. He begrudgingly goes to the passenger side and adjusts the seat before looking over at Kyungsoo.

“So, um, you should adjust the mirrors because you’re a lot shorter than I am,” he comments, getting glared at before Kyungsoo pouts and nods his head.

“You can move the seat up too,” he mumbles, thinking to reach over and help but it would be a little cramped, so he helps him at least fix the mirrors and then put on his belt. His stomach isn’t that bit that it gets in the way, but he still makes sure it’s on properly so if anything were to happen, the baby would be safe.

“Okay, you know how to turn the car on, right?” he questions, feeling nervous and making sure his own belt is tightly secured.

“Of course!” Kyungsoo defends, putting the key in the ignition and turning the car on.

He tries his hardest to remain calm, talking Kyungsoo through the steps of slowly putting the car in reverse and backing out of the driveway slowly. He’s surprised when Kyungsoo does as he’s told, checking his mirrors and eventually moving the car. Thankfully he doesn’t slam on the breaks or go too fast, slowly making his way down the road that leads closer to town.

“Are you sure you’ve never driven before?” he questions, surprised at how smoothly the ride is going. He’s still on edge, because he’s actually never taught anyone to drive before and his parents didn’t even teach him, they let him go to driving school.

“No, why, am I doing a good job?” Kyungsoo questions, turning to look at him which only freaks him out.

“Eyes on the road!” he all but shouts, making Kyungsoo twitch and quickly turn back around, keeping his eyes in front of him but not before _sniffling_.

“You don’t have to _yell_ ,” he chokes out, starting to cry which only freaks him out more, torn between yelling that he has to keep his vision _clear_ to _see_ and comforting him because he can’t stand it.

“Shit, I’m sorry, pull over okay?” he rushes out, trying not to whine at how he managed to make Kyungsoo cry when this was the exact reason his own family didn’t want to teach him.

Kyungsoo does manage to pull over and parks the car, wiping his eyes as he continues to sniffle. Jongin sighs, unbuckling his belt and reaching over to use his sleeves to help him, exhausted already when they’ve only made it down the street.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you,” he apologizes, realizing _this_ is why Kyungsoo’s family didn’t want to teach him. He feels _horrible_ seeing Kyungsoo cry, although it’s more likely because he’s extra sensitive these days.

“You’re going to yell at the baby,” Kyungsoo accuses, hiccupping and cradling his stomach while he starts crying again, not looking the least bit happy, which defeats the whole point of taking him out to drive.

“I won’t,” he denies, not sure if he’s lying or telling the truth. He does raise his voice when he’s frustrated and well, he just yelled at Kyungsoo about a minute ago. “At least, I won’t yell for nothing,” he adds on, which only makes Kyungsoo cry harder.

He whines, unbuckling Kyungsoo and attempting to hug him but being in the car makes it awkward and hard to do so. He sighs before he gets out of the car and goes to the driver’s side, opening the door and gently pulling him out of the car.

Luckily their neighborhood isn’t exactly big, and no one passes them or drives by. He stands there and hugs his husband until his breathing evens out again and then pulls away, wiping at his eyes for him and sighing.

“Are you okay?” he questions, watching as Kyungsoo nods his head, looking around and letting out a deep breath.

“I overreacted,” Kyungsoo mumbles, looking embarrassed as he ducks his head and starts kicking at the gravel.

“Well, I shouldn’t have yelled at you,” he replies, running his hands through his hair and looking around. He honestly wouldn’t mind walking back home, because the breeze feels good, but it also looks like it might start raining soon. “You were doing a good job.”

“I was?” Kyungsoo questions, instantly perking up making him nearly laugh.

He nods his head, smiling and watching as Kyungsoo starts beaming, standing on his tip toes to give him a kiss before hugging onto his torso and burying his face under his chin.

“I think it might rain,” he comments, looking up at the sky and wondering if they should head home now. He really doesn’t trust himself to let Kyungsoo drive in the rain, but they just went down the road and it’s hardly a real first drive.

“You can drive back,” Kyungsoo offers, clearing his throat a bit before walking over to the passenger side quickly.

He sighs as he gets in the driver seat and adjusts everything back, turning the car back on and then driving back to the house just as it starts to lightly rain. They were only a minute or so from the house but by the time they pull up to the driveway its pouring. He frowns, knowing he doesn’t have an umbrella in the car.

“Hold on,” he comments, getting out of the car despite Kyungsoo starting to question him and rushing up to the house and walking inside, looking around for an umbrella quickly.

When he can’t find one he just grabs his coat and turns around, nearly flinching when he sees Kyungsoo behind him, soaking wet.

“I told you to _wait_ ,” he nearly shouts, having to refrain because he really doesn’t want to make Kyungsoo cry a second time.

“No, you didn’t. You said _hold on_ and didn’t let me ask what you were talking about,” Kyungsoo replies, shaking his head and making the water fly from his head like a puppy. “I have to _pee_ ,” he stresses, patting him to get him out of the way.

Jongin groans, “Be careful,” he stresses, not letting Kyungsoo out of his sight until he gets to the restroom.

With a sigh he goes and grabs him some clothes, even going to grab the heating pad because he is _not_ letting Kyungsoo get sick. Not on his watch. He goes and knocks on the bathroom door when he hears the toilet flush, watching as Kyungsoo peeks his head out and gives him a confused look.

“Clothes,” he explains awkwardly, holding up the sweat pants and shirt.

“You mean I can’t wear your robe for the rest of the day?” Kyungsoo questions, pouting a little as he opens the door wider, revealing his dark grey robe.

He stares, because it’s all he can really do. It’s too big for him, obviously and hangs off his shoulder which only reveals his neck and bite marks. He’s torn between wanting to take his husband to bed and thinking he looks cute because the sleeves are too long.

“It’s really soft and comfortable,” Kyungsoo mumbles, rubbing the fabric on the sleeves and smiling before looking up at him. He frowns a bit, tilting his head and giving him a confused look.

“If you want to wear it that’s fine, as long as you’re warm,” he replies quietly, shrugging before clearing his throat and moving to go get something to drink from the kitchen.

He drinks a cool glass of water before putting his cup in the sink and then heading back to their room. Upon entering he spots Kyungsoo on the bed, changed into the clothes he brought him with his face buried in his pillow. The television is on the cooking channel and he wouldn’t mind cuddling, so he goes and changes into something more comfortable.

By the time he climbs into bed Kyungsoo is sitting up and watching the cooking show intently. When he looks over he sees it’s one of those competitive shows where the people get baskets of weird food. He cringes when he gets into bed and one of the basket contains some weird looking mushrooms.

“That looks gross,” Kyungsoo comments, scrunching his nose up before moving to use him as a pillow.  “Does your dad know I’m pregnant?” Kyungsoo questions, making him pause and start to frown as he thinks about how he really hasn’t even talked to his dad in a while.

“I don’t think so,” he replies slowly, knowing his mom and sisters wouldn’t tell him if he told them not to. He could have found out from his cousins or uncles though, so he’s not entirely sure anymore. “I actually don’t know,” he admits, sighing tiredly and moving to rub at his face.

“My parents will probably want to talk to yours at some point again, about the baby. You should talk to him before one of my dads does,” Kyungsoo reveals, which shouldn’t be surprising, but he’s still left feeling stressed just thinking about it.

The last time ended up with their parents yelling at one another and he knows it will probably end the same way if his dad and Kyungsoo’s dad have any say in it. His mom will probably butt in with something unnecessary too. It sounds awful already and he’s definitely not looking forward to it.

“I can see why you didn’t want kids,” Kyungsoo speaks up, making him look down at his mate with a frown, no idea how he’s supposed to reply to that. “Everything is complicated now. It’s not fair, they should all just be happy.”

“I know,” he sighs out, rubbing Kyungsoo’s back soothingly because he’s pretty sure that just made him start to feel like moping. “Do you want to look at names together?” he questions, because last time that surprisingly cheered him up.

“Isn’t it too soon?” Kyungsoo questions, looking up at him with a little pout. “We don’t even know what we’re having yet.”

“It makes me feel better,” he says honestly, watching as Kyungsoo stays quiet but moves to sit up. He scoots over and sits by him and then grabs his phone, pulling up a webpage that looks similar to the one he looked at previous.

“Should we look at boy or girl names first?”

Jongin feels himself smiling, leaning his head against Kyungsoo’s and letting himself forget about the unimportant things. At the end of the day, Kyungsoo and the baby are more important.

“You pick,” he decides.

 

\--

 

By the time Tuesday rolls around Kyungsoo insists he’s fine and all but pushes him out the door to go back to work. He really would rather stay at home with his mate, but he kind of skipped out on work too much so he can’t afford to miss any more after missing yesterday. So, he begrudgingly goes to work and sits in his office and actually concentrates on his work.

Before he knows it, his stomach is grumbling, and he’s left to wonder what he’s going to eat for lunch since there wasn’t any leftovers from last night to take. He’s contemplating ordering food from somewhere when he hears a knock on the door. He looks up and his nose twitches when he catches scent of someone familiar.

“What are you doing here?” he questions, getting a pout in return from his husband.

“You’re supposed to be _happy_ I’m here,” Kyungsoo scolds, shaking his head walking up to his desk and setting a takeout container down. “I brought you lunch!” he chirps, moving to sit in his lap before opening the container.

“How did you get here?” he questions, resting his head on his shoulder to get a look at what he even brought him. Although he can’t even get a good whiff of it because Kyungsoo’s scent is happy and _sweet_ and clouding everything else. “You’re happy,” he comments, watching as Kyungsoo nods his head and mixes the pasta around.

“I went to lunch with daddy and Seungsoo!” Kyungsoo chirps, handing him the fork and then moving his keyboard and mouse out of the way for him to eat. “Daddy called me this morning and said he wanted to see me. Seungsoo met us at the restaurant.”

“You could have invited _me_ ,” he grumbles, maneuvering his arms around Kyungsoo so he can attempt to eat the noodles and shrimp he brought him.

“I could have but then I wouldn’t get to bug you at work,” Kyungsoo replies easily, grabbing a pad of post-it notes and then a pen as he starts doodling. “Daddy said he wants to talk to you later,” he mumbles as he starts to seriously draw a little bear.

“About what?” he questions hesitantly, assuming he may get yelled at for getting Kyungsoo pregnant before they were technically married. Although, he’s not sure if the other alpha even knows how far along Kyungsoo is, so he may be in the clear. At least Kyungsoo seems to be in a good mood meeting with his alpha father, that’s a good sign.

“Dunno, he was mad we let grandpa buy a crib, _he_ wanted to buy it,” Kyungsoo comments with a snort, shaking his head and turning to give him a look. “He wouldn’t let me tell him no about buying a car seat.”

“Are all the men in your family obsessed with buying you things?” he questions seriously, a little exhausted at how they’re _constantly_ buying Kyungsoo anything and everything. He appreciates the gestures, but he doesn’t want it to become a _thing_. “They’re not allowed to spoil the baby when it’s born,” he decides, shaking his head and drawing the line there.

“Why not?” Kyungsoo protests, looking appalled at the suggestion. “It’s daddy’s first grandbaby and grandpa’s first great grandbaby, they’re allowed!”

“If they’re spoiled they’ll grow up to be a snotty brat,” he reasons, having known plenty of stuck up kids his entire time in school.

“I was spoiled and I’m _not_ a snotty brat,” Kyungsoo argues childishly, pouting a bit but not saying anything more about it.

“We need to set limits,” he comments, sighing when Kyungsoo steals a shrimp from his noodles and then just grabs his fork so he can eat a real bite of food. “Clothes and educational toys, everything else is just too much.”

“What about Christmas and birthdays?” Kyungsoo questions, going back to his doodling and then sticking the post-it on the side of his monitor.

“Reasonable gifts,” he replies, knowing he used to get nice gifts during Christmas at least so it’s only fair. “No cars or something ridiculous like that,” he comments.

“But, didn’t your dad buy your car?” Kyungsoo questions, not looking up from whatever he’s drawing now. “A really _expensive_ sports car? Seungsoo only ever got a Mercedes, so aren’t you being a hypocrite?” he adds on, turning to give him a pointed look.

“It was a _graduation_ gift,” he replies dumbly, knowing it’s a nicer car than what was probably necessary. But he _earned_ it, so, it’s not like it was just handed over to him for _free_.

“So, when our kid graduates, we can buy them an expensive sports car?”

Jongin immediately frowns, knowing he would never actually get his kid a Maserati. Kyungsoo actually has a point, but he doesn’t really want to admit that out loud. He sighs, shaking his head as he thinks it over.

“If they earn it, big gifts are acceptable, but they have to go through us first. I’m not showing up at Christmas only to find out they got them a pony or something ridiculous,” he finalizes, knowing he has to compromise too.

“I never even got a pony and I asked for _three_ _years_ in a row,” Kyungsoo comments, pouting before shrugging and then nodding his head. “But you’re right, only reasonable gifts. You have to tell them though, they won’t listen to me.”

Jongin sighs but nods his head, going back to eating his pasta in silence with Kyungsoo occasionally stealing a bite from him. When he finishes he gets up and goes to throw the trash away in the break room so it doesn’t stink up his office for the rest of the day. He goes and washes his hands when Seungsoo walks in with his own to-go box.

“Is Kyungsoo in your office? Our dad just left, and I didn’t know if he needed a ride home,” the other alpha comments, opening the fridge and then grabbing a water bottle.

“Was Hyunmin with you two at lunch?” he questions instead, not wanting to ask Kyungsoo and potentially end up with a crying mate clinging to him for the rest of the afternoon. He actually has work he needs to finish by the end of the day.

Seungsoo frowns, automatically looking a bit uncomfortable as he shakes his head no. “Dad has a gala this week so he’s busy…,” he trails off, which has his brow twitching.

“So, is he always this much of an asshole towards Kyungsoo or is this because of me?” he questions hotly, because this is Seungsoo and he doesn’t care if he offends or makes him mad. He can’t talk to Kyungsoo about his beta father the way he _wants_ to because he cares about his feelings too much. With Seungsoo, he cares but it’s not like he’s going to feel bad over offending him.

“Dad isn’t an asshole, he just, keeps acting like one,” Seungsoo replies plainly, letting out a loud sigh before shaking his head and sitting down at the break table with his water. “Honestly, he’s always been overbearing but he has reached a whole new level because of you.”

“He’s the one that told us to get married in the first place,” he argues, feeling irritated as he continues to stand. “It’s not like _my_ dad brought that up!”

Seungsoo winces, “Honestly, if I know my dad, he probably thought your parents would be so against it they would say _no_. That plan obviously backfired because your dad has no spine when it comes to dealing with ours and Kyungsoo was like, in _love_ with you the second he saw you.”

Jongin feels his cheeks start to heat up at Seungsoo’s comment, although he’s not sure which part is more surprising at the moment. He awkwardly clears his throat, trying to think of something to say when Seungsoo starts giving him a judging look.

“You should already know that, why are you acting surprised when he practically started _glowing_ when he saw you the night after?” Seungsoo questions, shaking his head and looking at him expectantly.

Jongin clears his throat again, not really knowing what Seungsoo is talking about because he kind of wasn’t paying that much attention back then. He wasn’t exactly thrilled to be getting married either, but he really isn’t going to say that, especially now.

It’s not like he isn’t aware Kyungsoo obviously has very strong feelings for him. It’s just a little overwhelming to know it’s obvious to _other people_ that Kyungsoo is in love with him. He figured Kyungsoo loves him but having someone _confirm_ his suspicions is something he’s not sure he was completely prepared for when he woke up this morning. He finally moves to say something when he scents Kyungsoo, so he doesn’t. He turns just as Kyungsoo pokes his head into the break room, looking around until spotting him and then Seungsoo before he frowns.

“What are you two talking about?” Kyungsoo questions curiously, looking at him with a confused look on his face before he looks over at his brother.

“Nothing important,” Seungsoo speaks up, shrugging before getting up from the table and grabbing his water bottle. “I actually need to head back to my _real_ office. Did you need me to take you home?”

“Actually, can you take me to the bakery? Mrs. Oh said she would teach me how to make macaroons,” Kyungsoo chirps, taking his phone out and showing them a picture of some he presumably ate last time he was there.

“Only if you give me a discount on some of her red velvet cupcakes,” Seungsoo replies, which makes Kyungsoo roll his eyes.

“You only like them because your precious _Joohyunnie_ likes them,” Kyungsoo accuses, making him crack up when Seungsoo starts looking just as red as said cupcakes.

“I hate both of you,” Seungsoo grumbles, leaving the break room with a glower on his face.

“I should go before he leaves me,” Kyungsoo giggles out, reaching over and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug before going after his brother. “You’ll pick me up on the way home, right?” he questions, turning around giving him an expectant look.

“Sure,” he replies, waving him off before going towards the fridge to get a water for himself.

He yawns as he goes back to his office alone, sitting back down at his desk and blinking at the post-it notes Kyungsoo put up. There’s the baby bear he drew when he was still in the office and then several others with cheerful messages on them to another one with two other bears. It definitely brings more life to his boring desk, but he still reaches over and starts to rearrange them to his liking.

He sighs when he ends up dropping one, having to bend down and pick it up. He however pauses when he sees there’s a wadded up one in the trashcan near his desk. He frowns, reaching for it and setting the fallen one back on the monitor with the other before he unfolds the bunched up one.

He’s pretty sure he wasn’t meant to see it, considering it’s scribbled over and was thrown in the trash. He probably shouldn’t have let his curiosity get the best of him, because Kyungsoo probably didn’t _want_ him seeing it, but now he _has_. He stares at it and finds himself frozen in his seat, because despite the black pen lines over what was written, he can clearly see the _I love you_ written in black ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i took forever i know u.u


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweet and sour

Kyungsoo sticks out his tongue as he carefully squeezes the piping bag in his hands to make a perfect circle of batter. Mrs. Oh is pulling the first batch of macaroons from the oven and he tries to focus on how he saw her hit the pan lightly against the counter, so the batter would completely flatten and then pushes down any lifted-up pieces from when he piped them.

Content with his work he goes and puts them on the rack so they can rest for a bit before popping them into the oven, going over towards Mrs. Oh who is putting the filling into a piping bag. He smiles at the smell of the blueberry compote mixed with the buttercream icing they mixed up earlier. He feels his mouth water, knowing they have to cool down before she can put the icing on.

“Do you want to take some home? You said your husband has a sweet tooth, right?” she questions, giving him a motherly smile that has him laughing.

“Sometimes he puts coffee in his sugar,” he comments with a snort, smiling as he hears her laugh. “I didn’t used to like super sweet things, but lately I’ve been eating a lot of sweets,” he mumbles, still a little weirded out about how much his taste has changed so far.

“Don’t eat too much, it’s not good for the baby or you. Too much sugar is bad and can cause health problems, so be careful,” she warns, making him pout a little.

“I _know_ ,” he sighs out, having read through the baby book he originally got Jongin since it was just sitting there. Digital versions are hard for him to concentrate on when he can browse the internet so easily on his phone. “I need to eat healthier,” he mumbles, getting a pat on the shoulder and a proud smile from Mrs. Oh.

“I’ll give you my mother’s recipes for good foods from when I was pregnant with the boys,” she comments, making him smile sadly.

“Thank you,” he replies quietly, feeling like he should be having moments like this with his dad, not someone else’s mom.

He watches and listens to her recall memories from when she was pregnant with Sehun, laughing at how they thought he was actually a girl. Her father actually had her convinced and they decided to wait until he was born to find out. He doesn’t know if he could do that. Although he supposes he does like surprises, he just doesn’t have the patience for them sometimes.

When the macaroons are finally cool enough he watches Mrs. Oh put the filling on one side and then put another on top. It’s simple enough and he does the second half when she goes to help Seungwan on a cake order for a birthday party. She hands him one of their smaller pink boxes and tells him to take as many as he’d like so he puts six, not wanting to take home too many but still enough for him and Jongin.

When he’s done he goes back out to the front, standing around and bugging Donghun since Sehun has classes. He’s resisting the temptation to ask for a piece of the cupcake he’s eating when he hears the door open and is immediately greeted with a familiar scent. He perks up, waving over at Jongin and going to grab his box.

“Mrs. Oh let me take some macaroons home,” he explains when Jongin starts eyeing the box once they get to the car. “I helped make them,” he adds on, putting his belt on and looking over at Jongin.

“So, are they safe to eat?” Jongin questions, making him frown and move to swat at him when he laughs.

“I cook better than you! You mess up _eggs_ ,” he huffs, shaking his head and adjusting his seat so he can rest his back better.

“Hey, I made you good pancakes the other day. That counts as cooking,” Jongin defends himself, sparing him a glance before he looks back at the road.

“If it weren’t for me you would be stuck eating take out all the time,” he replies, rubbing the middle of his chest and wincing a little at the sudden feeling of heartburn. He’s been getting it lately and he isn’t a fan. He probably shouldn’t have had such a hearty meal at lunch.

Jongin just sighs, not arguing with him anymore the rest of the trip back home. He messes with the radio a bit and Kyungsoo is left repressing a sigh at the sounds of yet another podcast. Some of the are actually interesting, but he would rather listen to actual music, even if it’s the classical stuff Jongin has preset to his radio.

By the time they get home he’s a little sleepy, rubbing his eyes as he gets out of the car. He yawns as they walk up the driveway holding onto the box of macarons as Jongin unlocks the door. He slips off his shoes and hangs up his coat before going towards their bedroom to put on a pair of pajama bottoms.

When he comes out of the restroom he spots Jongin on the bed with his back against the bed frame as he looks at his phone. He perks up and walks over to him, getting up on the bed and then moving to straddle him so he’s sitting in his lap.

Jongin gives him a look before he sets his phone down, which makes him smile and move forward to give him a kiss. He twitches however when Jongin puts a post-it note on his forehead and pushes him away. He frowns, feeling put out and highly confused as he goes cross eyed at the paper in his vision.

He blinks stupidly as he moves to peel it off his forehead, giving Jongin a confused look before he moves to see what’s on it. He freezes when he looks down and sees what’s written on it, knowing it’s not the note he was going to leave on Jongin’s desk before he chickened out. It’s not his handwriting and it’s not crumbled up because he threw it away.

“You wrote this?” he questions, feeling himself start to tear up a little when he looks up at Jongin who is giving him a tiny smile.

“I accidentally found yours in the trashcan,” Jongin explains, making his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He wasn’t expecting Jongin to find it, especially since he threw it away. “You have to rewrite it on another post-it, so I can put it on my desk. If you draw some hearts on it, that’s fine too, but don’t go overboard.”

Kyungsoo can only find it in himself to nod his head, feeling a lump in his throat because he just wants to _cry_. He has so many things he wants to say, but he finds himself just rendered speechless. He wipes at his eyes, thumbing over the characters on the post-it note and finding himself smiling.

“You’re making me really nervous by not saying anything, so I guess I have to say something first,” Jongin rambles, making him look up and watch as the elder starts looking rather nervous.

Jongin takes a deep breath before opening his mouth, and then he can’t help it. He blurts it out.

“I love you,” he rushes out, watching as Jongin immediately closes his mouth, looking a little surprised as he just stares at him and then blinks. “So much, I really, _really_ love you, Jongin,” he adds on, biting his lip when Jongin lets out a puff of air and his lips twitch as he tries not to smile.

“Do you know how nerve wrecking that was?” Jongin questions incredulously, borderline whining. “I was about to _say it_ and then you just—!”

“ _Love you_ ,” he interrupts again, watching as Jongin sucks in a deep breath before letting it out again, looking _exasperated_. He smiles, scooting closer to the elder and then putting his arms around his neck so that they rest on his shoulders. “You love me too,” he mumbles before moving forward and kissing the elder softly on the lips and then pulling away.

Jongin has his eyes closed but they slowly flutter open to look at him. The elder gives him an intense look that makes his toes curl a bit and his stomach flop happily, feeling his grip on him tighten.

“I’m _in_ love with you,” Jongin replies before he gives him a smile that has his heart feeling like it might pop out of his chest.

Jongin looks at his lips briefly before he moves forward and kisses him, parting his lips so he moves to follow, smiling into the kiss. He can’t help the little giggle he lets out when Jongin pulls away, feeling so incredibly _happy_. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt this happy, every little worry and doubt he had thrown out the window because it doesn’t matter. As long as Jongin loves him, he’ll be okay.

“You really mean it?” he questions, feeling himself start to get choked up again and having to refrain from actually letting himself cry because he may freak Jongin out.

“I love you,” Jongin replies, thumbing away a stray tear that manages to make its way down his cheek. “Don’t cry,” he adds on quietly when he manages to choke out a little sob before he moves to bury his face in the elder’s neck.

He calms himself down when Jongin rubs his back soothingly, laying them down and pulling the covers over them. He wipes his eyes as he moves to lie on his back, looking over at Jongin who reaches over and pats his cheeks down for him with his sleeve. He ends up flushing when Jongin moves to hover over him, fighting back a smile when Jongin kisses him.

When the elder pulls away he’s a little breathless, blinking his eyes open and watching as Jongin leans down and lifts his shirt up so his stomach is visible. He squirms a little, feeling self-conscious because he knows how bloated his belly looks now. It shouldn’t be embarrassing but he feels his cheeks heat up when Jongin kisses where the bump is and then rubs his nose against it.

“Love you too,” Jongin mumbles against his stomach before moving to lie down next to him.

“You’re going to make me cry again,” he mumbles, hugging onto the elder and burying his nose against the elder’s neck. “Wanted to tell you a long time ago, love you so much,” he whispers, letting out a sigh of relief. “Can I really put hearts on the post-it?” he questions, lifting his head a little and smiling when he hears Jongin laugh.

“I’ll even frame it,” Jongin comments, pushing his fringe away from his forehead with a fond look in his eyes.

“Promise?” he pesters, holding his pinky out and giving the alpha a serious look that has him laughing as he leans forward and kisses him instead.

“Promise.”

 

\--

 

Jongin thinks his week is going a little too smoothly on Thursday morning, being woken up by his husband who is apparently determined to get in as much sex as possible before he gets fatter and the baby starts to kick, or so he says. He has no problems with it, especially when he can just lay there and realize Kyungsoo’s mouth is capable of all sorts of things.

He’s a little late to work, but not so much Joohyun glares at him for it. Or maybe she would if she were even paying attention to him when he walks into the office. He goes to his desk and sits on his chair and opens his emails, tapping his foot along to whatever song is stuck in his head as he reads things over.

“Are you okay?” he hears Taemin question, making him look up and give the elder a weird look.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” he replies, confused at the way Taemin is staring at him like he’s grown another head.

“You’re _smiling_ , at _work_ , it freaked my intern out so much I had to come see it for myself,” Taemin comments which has him rolling his eyes and giving his best friend a glare.

“It’s not a _crime_ to _smile_ ,” he grumbles, shaking his head as he looks down at his phone where Kyungsoo has sent him a text saying the bed is cold followed by several different sad looking emojis. He shakes his head and starts to reply when Taemin laughs, making him look up.

“Oh, this is a _Kyungsoo_ thing,” Taemin teases him, a smile on his lips that is just irritating enough that he chooses to ignore it otherwise he’ll probably end up getting annoyed enough to get up and do something about it. “Love sick is a new look on you that I think I’m going to enjoy. Wait until the guys hear about this. They’ll be so proud.”

“Fuck off,” he replies plainly, glaring when Taemin just _coos_ at him. “I’m happy, leave me alone before you piss me off,” he adds on.

“They grow up so fast,” Taemin comments, making him throw a pen at his head and frowning when the elder manages to duck in time. “Fine, fine. I do have a point to this visit though. Minseok says there’s a company dinner coming up. As in, your family and your in-laws.”

Jongin suppresses a groan, not really wanting to have an actual dinner with his family _and_ Kyungsoo’s. He supposes it won’t be too horrible though, considering his grandpa wouldn’t be invited. If it’s a work thing then it will only be part of his family, just his cousins and his uncles. Maybe his dad, which will be awkward if he doesn’t manage to tell him about the baby by then.

“At least I can sneak off with Kyungsoo at some point if it’s at one of their hotels,” he mumbles, knowing their hotels are nice enough and well, Kyungsoo is _pregnant_. He’s the perfect excuse to leave and go find a room.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Taemin comments before seeing himself out.

Jongin rolls his eyes, looking back down at his phone and replying to Kyungsoo who is now spamming him with pictures of food he wants for dinner. When he hears another knock on his door he almost growls, looking up ready to bark at Taemin to go away when he sees who it is. He’s surprised to see his father in the office, not really knowing what to even say since he doesn’t know when the last time he talked to him even was. He awkwardly clears his throat and sets his phone down, locking his computer and then standing up.

“Kyungsoo is pregnant?” is the first thing he father says and Jongin feels hit with a wave of guilt, because he probably found out from the _Do’s_ and not _him_.

“Yeah,” he replies quietly, shifting in his spot and trying to read his dad’s face. He doesn’t look thrilled at the confirmation, but he also doesn’t look pissed off. So, that’s good he supposes. “I was going to tell you this weekend,” he adds on, hoping to clear some of the tension but his father just shrugs dismissively.

“Your grandfather is taking you out of his will,” his father comments instead, shocking him enough that he moves to sit back down. “This whole ordeal has made him reevaluate things. So, I don’t expect you’ll be needed during the holidays.”

Jongin nods his head slowly, not sure if he’s really comprehending everything. His grandfather obviously knows about the whole company situation at this point and probably knows about Kyungsoo being pregnant. He was never his grandfather’s favorite in the first place, so of course he’s getting shunned from the elder. It’s not surprising and honestly, he’s not exactly offended by it, but he can’t help but feel a little hurt over it.

“Is that all?” he questions, not sure how to even reply to such a revelation.

It was only a matter of time before he got shunned from his family, considering everything. Although he doesn’t feel the least bit guilty about it because it’s not _him_ that made the company so easy to get handed over to someone else. He’s glad it happened, he’s just a little sad they’re taking it out on _him_ when all he did was find someone to fall in love with.

The only good part of it is that at least Kyungsoo won’t have to be around his grandfather and their child won’t have to worry about him either. He doesn’t want his future child to have to listen to all the ridiculous and narrow-minded things he says. He’s not going to raise his baby around those kinds of people, he decided that a long time ago.

“What are you even doing here? I thought they kicked you out of this office,” he questions irritably, clicking his mouse a little harder than necessary now that his mood has been somewhat ruined.

When he doesn’t hear his dad reply he looks up and watches him, waiting for him to say anything but before he can Seungsoo shows up. He stares stupidly as his brother-in-law gives his dad an impatient look, growing confused.

“I thought I told you to wait for me in the conference room,” Seungsoo states plainly, which has his dad looking annoyed.

“Wait, you boss my _dad_ around?” he questions stupidly, not really knowing what sort of roles his uncle and father got once they managed to agree to the Do’s terms. His other uncles and cousins still work in this office doing pretty much the same stuff, but he never even bothered to see what his dad was doing across town in the Do’s office.

“He’s my Aunt’s secretary, but she says she has no time for egotistical men, so she handed him off to me,” Seungsoo explains once his dad has left which he’s thankful for otherwise he’d probably feel a bit bad about _laughing_.

“Okay, that makes me feel better,” he sighs out, shaking his head and refraining from laughing further. “Did you need something?” he questions his brother-in-law, grabbing his phone and telling Kyungsoo he’s fine with lasagna for dinner.

“We’re going to go over some stuff in the conference room. Some of my family is here, including dad. He may have _accidentally_ spilled about the baby, just, wanted to give you a heads up but I think it may be too late for that,” Seungsoo comments, moving to sit in the chair across from him and having the nerve to attempt to prop his feet up before he glares.

“It’s fine, I mean, I guess,” he replies, shrugging indifferently since there’s really nothing more he can do at this point. “How exactly did my dad tell him?” he questions though, genuinely curious.

Seungsoo snorts, running a hand over his face as he lets out a loud sigh. “Kyungsoo had sent some sonogram pictures and my dad asked if he wanted to see them. Your dad choked on his water. I think you two may actually get along once he’s done wanting to get you castrated,” he comments which makes him wince.

“I didn’t really want to know _that_ ,” he grumbles, shaking his head as he moves to get up when Seungsoo does. “Not like it matters but even if he likes me your other dad still wants me dead,” he states bitterly, watching the other alpha’s face.

Seungsoo lets out a sigh, “We’re working on it,” the other male mutters, shaking his head and walking out of his office.

Jongin suppresses a sigh as he follows, hoping this random meeting goes by quickly.

 

\--

 

Jongin steals a glance over at Kyungsoo, the omega glowering in the passenger seat of the car. He picks at little pieces of lent on his black sweats but doesn’t say anything. He refrains from sighing out loud, knowing his mate is worried but honestly, he doubts anything _horrible_ is going to happen at this dinner. Kyungsoo’s alpha father _insisted_ they have dinner at their house and apparently Joohyun will be there too.

It’s actually the first time he’s going to Kyungsoo’s parents place and he’s the one that should be glowering, not Kyungsoo. He really doesn’t want to see Hyunmin, because he has a lot of things he’d like to say to the beta and none of them are nice at this point and if Kyungsoo is sad, he just might. Nothing good will come from him opening his mouth though, so, he has to make sure to be on his best behavior tonight.

When the gps on his phone tells them they’re nearing their destination he spares Kyungsoo another glance. He’s still moping, which isn’t surprising at all but this dinner has to be for a good reason. When they pull up to the house Jongin is left wondering how much money the Do’s really have, completely in awe.

“Your parents live here?” he questions incredulously, looking over at Kyungsoo who is still just moping.

“You can park in the garage area, it’s open,” Kyungsoo replies quietly, making him nod his head and drive forward into the garage area.

He parks behind what he assumes is one of Kyungsoo’s dad’s cars and then moves to get out. To the right is a set of stairs that Kyungsoo starts going towards, leading out of the closed garage area and up into a yard area. He looks around in awe, seeing a deck and a pool along with a cherry blossom tree nearby.

“You really lived _here_? In high school?” he questions, looking down at Kyungsoo who just shrugs.

“From middle school until I went to university,” Kyungsoo mumbles, holding onto his hand and bringing him to go sit on the deck near the pool.

It’s covered up with a tarp since it’s still not quite warm enough to use it but it’s not very big. He looks around as Kyungsoo explains that his room is on the second floor with a balcony, pointing to the right. The kitchen and Seungsoo’s bedroom is downstairs and the master bedroom was down the hall from his. It’s not a huge house, but its modern and looks _expensive_.

When Kyungsoo finally brings him towards the sliding doors he takes his shoes off obediently, looking around the living room area with wide eyes. They have wooden floors and there’s a couch set up with a large flat screen television secured to the wall across of it. Looking to the left there’s an open set up that leads to the kitchen and small dining room area.

“Daddy?” Kyungsoo calls out, walking towards the kitchen where there’s food already cooking.

Jongin stands there awkwardly as Kyungsoo goes to the hallway between the living room and kitchen and calls out for his dad again. He walks over towards him and looks over, smiling awkwardly when he sees Taewoo coming down the stairs.

“You look nice daddy,” Kyungsoo greets, moving to go hug the elder and getting his cheeks kissed.

Jongin smiles and gives a tiny wave, remembering to bow before clearing his throat. He feels awkwardly uncomfortable when Taewoo just stares at him with a tiny frown, not knowing what he could have possibly done between now and the last time he saw the man. He honestly thought he might have been getting somewhere by just keeping his mouth shut.

“You have a nice house,” he compliments, letting out a sigh of relief when Kyungsoo comes back to stand with him, grabbing onto his arm and clinging to it.

“Your scent is very strong,” Taewoo states bluntly, making him frown in confusion, not sure what that’s supposed to mean. “Minty.”

“Um, I’m sorry?” he apologizes, frowning a little bit and resisting the urge to actually move to sniff at himself.

“Kyungsoo smells like you is what I mean,” Taewoo replies, which just confuses him even more and it must show because the other alpha actually lets out a sigh.

“We have an appointment next week,” Kyungsoo speaks up, saving him from having to figure out what the hell is the alpha is trying to say. “We want to know so um, they’re going to do tests, to see if we’re having a boy or a girl, everyone keeps telling me the same thing though, that it’s an alpha,” he mumbles, tugging on his arm and making him look down. “Right?”

“Right. Could smell it right away,” he shares, nodding his head and looking back up at Taewoo who nods along.

“I guess the chances of you having an omega are pretty small, but, maybe next time,” Taewoo comments, forcing him to awkwardly smile before nodding his head. He looks down to see how Kyungsoo’s reacting but his mate just has a smile on his face.

“Can we go sit down while we wait for hyung?” Kyungsoo questions, smiling before tugging him back to the living room.

He sits on the couch and listens to Kyungsoo’s dad inform them what they’re having for dinner, some sort of garlic shrimp pasta that smells _delicious_. Jongin has to actually focus on what the elder is saying because he lets them actually taste some of the bruschetta and it’s _amazing_. If he could he would eat it for the rest of his life.

He leans against the kitchen island and resists going back for another piece, knowing they should wait but Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to think so because he grabs another piece and shoves it in his mouth completely. He shakes his head and moves to brush the crumbs off the side of his mouth, getting a wide-eyed look from his mate before he blushes.

“I’m going to use the restroom before hyung gets here,” Kyungsoo announces around a mouthful of food, standing on his tip toes and kissing on the cheek before heading towards the restroom.

Jongin watches him go, turning back around and giving Taewoo a small smile before standing there uncomfortably. It’s awkward and silent and he really wishes Kyungsoo could have held it until Seungsoo got there so he wouldn’t be alone with the alpha. He doesn’t think he’s actually ever been left unsupervised with the alpha.

When Taewoo moves away from the stove he watches him with a confused frown, seeing him pull something out of one of the drawers near the sink. He eyes the packet of papers with a small purse of his lips when they get sat down in front of him, looking back up at the elder with a questioning gaze.

“Is this for me?” he questions hesitantly, staring at the manila folder in confusion before hesitantly reaching to open it up.

“It’s a revised copy of my will,” Taewoo states bluntly, making him frown and want to immediately drop it but that would be embarrassing, not to mention rude.

“I’m not sure I’m comfortable with this,” he says slowly, not wanting to offend the older alpha, but he doesn’t even know what his _own_ fathers will looks like. He honestly isn’t sure he _wants_ to know.

“I’m not going to live forever,” Taewoo explains sternly, setting the wooden spoon he’s using down and giving him a look. “Kyungsoo won’t understand half of what’s written down there. You’re his husband and when the time comes, you need to be able to support him on your own. Your child, or children, are going to end up inheriting a lot, you need to know how much,” he comments before letting him go back to reading everything over.

“Children,” he grumbles, not having the time to read everything thoroughly enough and not knowing if he has the stomach to when he starts seeing way too many digits all next to each other. That has to be a typo, he thinks.

“Marriages are made up of compromises,” Taewoo suggests, making him nod his head and turn around when he hears someone walking into the room. “Isn’t that right, honey?” the alpha addresses Hyunmin who pulls a look that is a little too similar to when Kyungsoo looks like he wants to hit him.

“Good afternoon, Jongin,” Hyunmin greets politely before going towards the cabinets and taking out plates, making sure to give Taewoo a little glare before moving to set the table.

Jongin is too confused to form a response when the door opens, and he hears Seungsoo’s voice. He shakes his head, turning around and waving slightly at Joohyun who looks a little nervous. Kyungsoo comes out of the restroom at the same moment and immediately rushes over and hugs his brother and then Joohyun before walking back up to him.

“What’s that?” Kyungsoo questions, looking at the folder and tilting his head.

“Work stuff,” he excuses, pulling his mate into a hug and burying his nose in his hair, not wanting to worry him. He would probably cry at the mention of anyone dying at some point in the future. “You hungry?” he questions, immediately receiving a nod.

“ _Really_ hungry,” he says a little louder, looking at his dad expectantly and practically beaming when he gets told its ready. “Oh, hi dad,” Kyungsoo states plainly when he sees his beta father, making the atmosphere in the room immediately turn uncomfortable.

Jongin clears his throat and looks over at Seungsoo, noting what he’s wearing and deciding he might as well distract everyone from the tension, so they can eat.  Besides, even if they’re sort of friends, he still enjoys messing with the other alpha.

“You look ridiculous,” he states loudly, watching as Seungsoo gives him a puzzled look before glaring at him. “What did you do to your hair?” he questions, which makes the other alpha turn red and Joohyun looks ready to laugh.

“My hair dresser was on vacation,” Seungsoo grumbles before going towards the table and giving their dad a hug. Joohyun snickers as she follows after him and greets the beta as well.

Jongin moves towards the table too, having to tug Kyungsoo along who looks irritated the entire time. He holds a chair out for his mate and gives him a pointed look, Kyungsoo sticking his tongue out at him before he plops down and immediately moves to grab another piece of bruschetta.

Jongin sits down and smiles awkwardly when he realizes Hyunmin has taken the seat across from him and Taewoo is at the head of the table to his right. Seungsoo is on the opposite end and Joohyun is sitting across from Kyungsoo at least. His husband immediately starts a conversation with her about her hair sweater, which has him suppressing a laugh when Seungsoo gets completely ignored.

He takes the bowl of pasta when it gets handed to him and fills up his plate before dumping as much as he can on Kyungsoo’s, knowing he’s going to steal some of his anyways. He passes the bowl before grabbing some more bruschetta and immediately digging in, starved and it smells too good to resist at this point.

“It’s really good, daddy,” Kyungsoo compliments, pointedly ignoring his other father and Jongin thinks it’s completely petty, but also well-deserved so he nods his head in agreement. “The shrimp are really big.”

Jongin nods again, looking over at Taewoo who tells Kyungsoo thank you before turning to give Hyunmin a stern look. He chews on his noodles and watches the two exchange looks, figuring this dinner is probably supposed to be some sort of apology in the making but Hyunmin is being stubborn. It’s entertaining up until he makes eye contact with the beta and then it’s just awkward.

“Your dad has something he wants to say,” Taewoo speaks up, getting an agitated look from his husband but he looks over at Kyungsoo anyways.

Jongin sets his fork down, crossing his arms over his chest and glares at the beta when he looks like he’s about to chicken out. He mentally tells himself he’ll give the elder thirty seconds to talk before he _finally_ says what he wants and possibly ruins dinner. Luckily for everyone, Hyunmin opens his mouth.

“I wanted to apologize,” Hyunmin speaks up, making Kyungsoo look over at his father and give him a look.

Jongin notices Joohyun looking a little uncomfortable as she takes a sip of her water, looking at him briefly with a confused look in her eyes. Jongin can only shrug a little, not having the time to explain properly. He looks down at his mate who is staring very intently at a lemon on his plate, biting his lip and not looking up at his father.

“For what?” he questions when Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to be interested enough to stop twirling his noodles.

Hyunmin gives him a look but ends up letting out a loud sigh, actually looking apologetic and staring at Kyungsoo even if the omega is more interested in his noodles.

“For treating you both poorly when neither of you deserved it,” Hyunmin states honestly, starting to look sad when Kyungsoo still doesn’t look up. “I said some things that I shouldn’t have and I’m sorry. I was out of line and I hope you can forgive me.”

Jongin nods his head, looking over at Kyungsoo who is still biting his lip and staring at his plate. He sighs, looking up at Hyunmin and figuring he might as well say something again.

“So, does this mean you’re going to stop acting like an asshole every time I so much as breathe?” he questions directly, watching as the beta’s eyes widen a little.

“ _Language_ ,” Taewoo warns, making him wince and realize the alpha is giving him a warning look.

“I mean, stop acting like a jerk…,” he trails off, watching Taewoo’s hands just because he’s paranoid now. The other alpha is still _terrifying_ , he doesn’t care if he supposedly likes him now, he’s still scared he could knock him out with a flick to the head.

“I’ll stop acting like an asshole,” Hyunmin replies slowly, which makes Taewoo let out a loud sigh and shake his head as he continues to eat. “It was unfair for me to judge you based on your family’s reputation. It’s not my place to decide who my children want to love. If Kyungsoo is happy, then that’s all that matters. Besides, stress isn’t good for the baby,” he adds on, which has him looking down at Kyungsoo again.

He’s not even surprised when Kyungsoo bursts into tears, starting to cry loudly which has him instinctively pulling him towards his lap. He turns and gives Kyungsoo’s father a pointed look that has him getting up and walking over towards their side of the table. He loosens his grip on his mate and gently nudges him towards his father, even though his instinct is to keep him by his side.

He frowns a little when Kyungsoo immediately latches onto his dad, continuing to cry which makes his chest hurt so much but he knows they’re happy tears, relieved tears, not sad ones. He just hates hearing his mate cry, having to bite his lip to keep from yanking Kyungsoo back in his lap. He looks up and nearly groans when he sees Seungsoo looking teary eyed, about to cry too.

“ _Dude_ ,” he sighs out, getting glared at by the other alpha.

“Shut up,” Seungsoo grumbles, sniffling and wiping his eyes while Joohyun hands him her napkin, a smile on her lips.

Kyungsoo sniffles as Hyunmin gives him a kiss on the forehead before hugging him again. Kyungsoo starts wiping at his eyes as he moves to sit back down, making him reach over and pull him back to his side. He uses his napkin to pat his face dry, kissing him on the temple and rubbing his arms soothingly. Kyungsoo gives him an appreciative smile before clearing his throat and reaching for his water.

“So, have you two been looking at names?” Joohyun questions after a while, breaking the weird silence and giving them a hopeful look.

“Jiwon, if it’s a girl,” Kyungsoo speaks up, sounding a little nasally from crying but he’s smiling again. “Jongin doesn’t think it’s a boy so he doesn’t want to look,” he adds on, making him flush when he gets several looks.

“I want a girl,” he grumbles seriously, shaking his head and then looking over at Kyungsoo. “And I still like Saeun.”

“We haven’t agreed on one yet,” Kyungsoo sighs out, shaking his head and pinching him on the leg. “We won’t know what we’re having for a while, so we still have time to decide,” his mate explains before moving to steal a shrimp from his plate.

“She’s the size of a lemon,” he offers, shrugging and taking his phone out and pulling up his app before realizing maybe Hyunmin hasn’t seen the sonogram pictures he has. He awkwardly moves to hand the beta his phone where he has them pulled up, forgetting the no phone rule for a second.

He watches as Hyunmin takes it and stares, lips a little wobbly before he starts to sniffle. Jongin spares Kyungsoo a glance and is glad that he doesn’t look like he’s going to cry, just nervous. When the beta moves to wipe at his eyes, a little smile on his face Jongin supposes he should probably make _some_ sort of effort, even if he doesn’t really care for the beta yet.

“If you want I can send you pictures after the next visit…or a video,” he offers, shrugging and going back to his pasta indifferently and only looking back up because he can feel Taewoo staring a hole into his skull. “You too,” he amends, which makes Seungsoo start snickering at his end of the table.

“We would like that,” Hyunmin says quietly, handing him back his phone before offering him a tiny smile.

“What about me?” Seungsoo speaks up, making him roll his eyes.

“What _about_ you?” he questions back, getting glared at by the alpha and pinched by Kyungsoo who is smiling around his fork of pasta. “Fine. You can hold Kyungsoo’s hand when he’s in labor,” he offers, making Joohyun start cackling.

“That’s _your_ job,” Kyungsoo scolds, whacking him with his hand making him frown and give Seungsoo a glare when he looks smug. “Seungsoo can get me ice chips if he wants to be helpful.”

“That’s an important job,” Joohyun comments with a smirk, which just has the alpha looking red in the dace.

“Forget it!” Seungsoo groans out, making him snort as he goes back to his food and the alpha is glowering while Joohyun and Kyungsoo tease him.

Jongin thinks he can get used to Sunday dinners like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't as long as i wanted it but thats life i guess or smth ajskdljsakl
> 
> there will be more with kaisoo and their dads one on one next chapter and some more stuff like......the actual baby LOL honestly we probably gonna end up with 30 chapters bc im slow >>o
> 
> i hope this didnt suck as much as i think it does LOL


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello, my name is:

Jongin follows after Kyungsoo closely as they browse through the supermarket, keeping a hand at the omega’s back at all times and watching him like a hawk as he goes and reaches for some cereal. When he realizes Kyungsoo can’t reach he grabs it for him, holding it up to make sure it’s the right one and then getting a nod before he sets it in the basket.

“I want peaches,” Kyungsoo comments, looking at him expectantly so he sighs and nods his head, hesitant to leave his mates side but knowing it’ll take longer if he doesn’t help out. “Four of them,” he adds on, giving him a little smile so he nods again.

“I’ll meet you in the juice aisle,” he comments, leaning forward and giving Kyungsoo a quick kiss on the cheek before heading towards the produce.

He finds the peaches and then grabs a couple before looking at the other fruit and making sure to grab things he knows Kyungsoo has been eating lately. He grabs strawberries and plums and then makes sure to grab enough lemons for the constant need to have lemonade in the house. By the time he starts walking towards the juice aisle he has several little baggies of produce.

He frowns when he makes it to the juice aisle and Kyungsoo isn’t there, looking around before sighing and attempting to find his mate. He knows he’s being paranoid and its irrational to actually worry, but he can’t help it. Ever since Kyungsoo _really_ started showing he’s been, well, territorial about it.

When he does find him he nearly groans, because he’s in the cookie aisle. He shakes his head as he walks over to the cart and puts everything down, snapping his fingers to get Kyungsoo’s attention. The omega twitches, looking startled as he stares at him, pouting a little bit.

“What?” Kyungsoo grumbles, giving him a little glare before going back to staring at the cookies.

“I told you to meet me at the juice aisle,” he says a little bit louder than necessary when he realizes Kyungsoo is more focused on the oreos than him. “ _Kyungsoo_ ,” he sighs out, waving a hand in front of his face to get his attention.

“They don’t have the double stuffed ones,” Kyungsoo replies, completely ignoring what he said before to give him another expectant look.

Jongin frowns, eyeing his mate wearily and wanting to groan at this point because he’s _tired_ and wants to go home. He doesn’t want to chase down an employee and ask them if they have some hidden stash of double stuffed oreos in the back, but, he also doesn’t want his mate crying in the middle of aisle 10.

“You can just buy the regular ones and take the cookie tops off and put them together,” he suggests, getting a pleasantly surprised look from Kyungsoo who nods his head and grabs a pack and then another.

Crisis is averted and Jongin lets out a sigh of relief.

“You’re so smart,” Kyungsoo compliments, standing on his tip toes to give him a quick peck on the lips. “Your papa is so smart!” he comments again, this time staring down at his stomach which he gives a little pat.

Jongin shakes his head, letting out a tiny sigh as he moves to push the cart after Kyungsoo _insists_ they still need more things. He’s pretty sure the total for everything is going to be high, because Kyungsoo keeps grabbing things they don’t even _need_. He swears they just went grocery shopping last week now that he really thinks about it.

Kyungsoo ate a lot before he was even pregnant, or at least, showing signs he was pregnant and now it’s increased even more. He doesn’t think he ever sees him without some sort of snack in his hands at this point. Most of them are healthy, with a bit of nagging on his part of course. However, he doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone consume an entire jar of peanut butter in a _day_.

He’s steadily gaining weight and he can only hope it’s at least in suitable amounts for the pregnancy. He supposes they’ll find out when they go to Kyungsoo’s next appointment tomorrow. They’ll find out a lot of things tomorrow considering they should have the results from the tests they did last week back by then. He really hopes he doesn’t freak out at any point, considering he threw up last time.

By the time they get to the checkout line Kyungsoo is complaining his feet hurt and he has to give him the car keys, so he can rest. Which means he’s left helping bag everything and then loading it up into the car himself while Kyungsoo sits down. At least it isn’t cold but by the time he’s in the driver’s seat he’s already dreading having to unload them all again once they get home.

“Can we pick up soup?” Kyungsoo questions quietly, making his hand pause before he can put the car in reverse and start driving home.

He should have known the oreo situation went over too well. He suppresses a groan, not in the mood to make yet _another_ stop but, Kyungsoo _loves_ soup. Soup never makes his stomach upset. He _has_ to get him his soup now or he’ll make him sad and possibly cry.

“We just bought a lot of food,” he tries to reason, but Kyungsoo deflates and starts looking sad and he’s not _heartless_. “Okay. If you want soup, you get soup,” he replies instead, backing out of their spot and immediately heading towards the restaurant Kyungsoo likes best.

“We love you,” Kyungsoo chirps out, looking down and rubbing his stomach. “Right baby, we love papa?” he questions his stomach, making him have to refrain from actually paying attention because then he might end up crashing the car. “He says he loves you,” Kyungsoo states, making his lips twitch into a smile.

“I love _her_ back,” he replies, making Kyungsoo laugh.

“What are you going to do tomorrow if you get told it’s a boy?” Kyungsoo questions seriously, making him frown as he contemplates it.

If it’s a boy, he’ll still be happy of course, but he’s already made up his mind about wanting a girl. He’s not really sure how he’ll react. He’ll probably be a little sad, but the baby’s health is what really matters. As long as he or she is doing okay, he’ll get over it quickly.

“I guess start looking at boy names,” he replies with a shrug, putting on his signal so he can turn and get to the soup place quicker.

“I already looked. I like Jiwoon,” Kyungsoo comments quickly, surprising him because they haven’t actually agreed on a name yet, but, he finds himself quite liking Jiwoon.

“Kim Jiwoon,” he says out loud, liking how it sounds. “Jiwoon,” he repeats, a little slower.

“Do you like it?” Kyungsoo pesters, hitting him impatiently on the arm and giving him an expectant look. “It’s my favorite so you _have_ to like it.”

“What if I don’t?” he questions, glad that traffic isn’t too bad and hoping it stays like that, it’s not too late but he really doesn’t want to be out much longer.

“Then I’ll _cry_ ,” Kyungsoo replies plainly, jutting out his lower lip like he’s already prepared to start spilling tears, which makes him highly suspicious of when he cried earlier this morning over not wanting to watch planet earth.

He thinks about it as they near the soup place, trying to picture a little boy instead of a girl. It isn’t hard anymore now, seeing a tiny little thing with Kyungsoo’s wide eyes. He would probably have his dark black hair too, which would hopefully leave him with at least his coloring. If he looked completely like Kyungsoo he doesn’t think his heart would stand a chance.

“Kim Jiwoon,” he confirms, nodding once before turning to look at Kyungsoo once he pulls up to a parking spot at the shop.

“Really?” Kyungsoo questions excitedly, actually undoing his belt so he can reach over and hug him as best as he can with his stomach starting to take up space.

He doesn’t even get a chance to say anything before Kyungsoo starts kissing him, attempting to tug him closer but the car is too tiny. He barely manages to pull away when he realizes Kyungsoo is expecting things to go further when his hand starts wandering to lower places.

“We’re in the parking lot,” he laughs out, making Kyungsoo whine when he pulls away.

“Your windows are tinted!” Kyungsoo tries to reason, making him shake his head in exasperation.

“I love you, but you’re only getting soup right now,” he replies sternly, making Kyungsoo sigh loudly before he nods his head. “Now put your belt back on,” he adds, not wanting the omega to actually forget since he’s great at forgetting things lately.

“Mean alpha,” Kyungsoo mumbles to himself, doing as he’s told and putting his belt back on and then sitting there with a frown.

Jongin sighs, reaching over and moving his hair away from his eyes. The omega’s hair has already grown back from the last time he cut it, looking extra shiny and distracting him. Kyungsoo preens at the attention, letting out a tiny hum in appreciation before leaning towards him.

“Tomato soup?” he questions, moving his hand to rest on Kyungsoo’s stomach where he’s really starting to show. It feels weird, or maybe it’s just weird to him to think about how underneath that bump, deep down is his little girl. Or boy.

“With garlic bread,” Kyungsoo confirms, nodding before resting his hand on top of his briefly. “ _Extra_ garlic.”

Jongin nods his head before giving Kyungsoo a quick kiss and then getting out of the car.

When he walks into the shop he’s glad it’s not busy, walking up and waiting for his turn to order. He’s surprised however, when it’s his turn and there’s already a paper bag sitting there. He blinks when he gets told his total, giving the beta across from him a confused look.

“We saw your car pull up. Tomato soup and garlic bread? Extra garlic? You order it at least three times a week, we kind of assumed,” he explains, making him flush and nod his head as he slowly gives him his credit card.

“My mate is pregnant,” he awkwardly explains, clearing his throat and looking out towards the car, not realizing he does visit at least a couple of times a week. He can’t believe they know his order just by his _car_. “He really likes soup,” he adds on.

Once he’s handed his receipt he grabs the bag and tells them thank you before leaving, making sure to drop some bills in the tip jar for all the trouble he probably causes them. When he gets into the car Kyungsoo gives him a surprised look.

“That was quick,” he whispers, taking the paper bag from him and immediately opening it up making the strong smell of garlic hit his nose full force. His car is going to _reek_ of it for the rest of the week now, which makes him want to cry because he just got rid of the scent since last time he got him his order.

“You can’t wait?” he questions pathetically when Kyungsoo takes the bread out of the bag and starts eating, knowing crumbs are going to get on his seats and probably leave little grease stains.

“Your baby is hungry,” Kyungsoo replies sadly, pouting at him and he’s not even sure if he’s talking about their actual baby or himself.

He lets out a tiny sigh as he gets them home, helping Kyungsoo out of the car and then going back to unload all the groceries. The car stinks of garlic bread making him pout as he keeps the windows down a little to hopefully air it out. It’s not supposed to rain but he’ll have to make sure to roll them back up before he goes to bed at least.

When he gets back into the house he helps put everything in its proper place and then finds himself something to eat. Kyungsoo ends up finishing his soup and then digging in the fridge for some sort of chips and pickles concoction that just doesn’t seem healthy.

Of course, he doesn’t want to get kicked out of the room, so he keeps his concerned comment to himself, watching to make sure he doesn’t eat _too_ much of the snack. Luckily Kyungsoo gets full before he can speak up about it and then declares he’s going to take a shower.

Jongin cleans up a bit and then goes towards the living room, unlocking his phone and replying to a couple of messages from his sister and then some from his mom. They both know that Kyungsoo’s appointment is tomorrow and have been nosey as can be, wanting to know every little detail. He also sends a couple of texts to his cousins, wondering what time they’re planning on arriving at the company dinner on Friday.

He really doesn’t want to go and possibly get a headache from watching his in-laws and family interact, but honestly, they all get along relatively well nowadays. His cousins, sans Minseok on occasion, actually hang out with Seungsoo. His uncles are at least fairly civil, if anything just awkward around Kyungsoo’s dad and uncles and aunt.

It will really be a test to see if Kyungsoo’s parents and his own can actually get over themselves long enough to not stress out his mate, that’s for sure. The four of them haven’t really been in a room together since their _wedding_ when he thinks about it. It makes him let out a tiny groan as he runs his hands through his hair.

“Can you put my socks on for me?” he hears Kyungsoo question, making him twitch and turn to see the omega waddling up to the couch, already dressed in pajamas.

“You aren’t _that_ fat yet,” he laughs out, getting glared at and a sock thrown at his face. “It’s a compliment!” he adds on, patting the couch and watching as Kyungsoo grumbles to himself as he moves to sit down and then puts his feet in his lap.

“Are you nervous about tomorrow?” Kyungsoo questions curiously, wiggling his toes as he puts on the right sock for him.

“Why would I be?” he replies, looking up and seeing Kyungsoo picking at some lent on the couch. “Just because I threw up _once_ ,” he mumbles pathetically, which has Kyungsoo _giggling_ at him.

“Just making sure you don’t do it again,” Kyungsoo eventually replies, wiggling his toes to get his attention which has him sighing as he moves to start massaging his feet.

When Kyungsoo doesn’t tease him further he grabs the remote and puts on the home network, not wanting to bother trying to find something to watch. Kyungsoo doesn’t complain but does wiggle his feet a little to get him back on task. After awhile the omega seems content and pulls his legs back to himself, curling into the couch and yawning a bit.

He doesn’t realize Kyungsoo has fallen asleep until he hears soft snoring, looking over and seeing his mates mouth slightly open. He finds himself smiling, slowly getting up, mentally and physically preparing himself to pick the omega up. He’s not exactly too heavy for him to lift yet, but he does weigh much more than when they first met.

It’s a little bit of a struggle to carry him all the way to their bed without waking him up, but he manages to set him down smoothly without throwing his back out in the process. He lets out a puff of air as he covers him up, freezing when Kyungsoo lets out a little agitated whine in his sleep before turning over. He holds his breath and waits, not wanting to wake him up because then he’ll be irritable but is glad when all he does is move to bury his face in _his_ pillow.

He leaves the room and goes back to grab his phone, looking down and replying some and then heading towards the nursery. He flicks the light switch on and looks around, biting his lip as he takes everything in. The crib is there now along with a small dresser and a little changing table nearby too. It’s not heavily decorated yet but it’s getting there.

It has him feeling nervous, walking over and looking at the little bear mobile and poking at one of the bears. Just looking at everything makes him nervous and the thought of actually having a baby, his baby, in the crib in a couple of months makes him slightly terrified.

It's not the kind of terror that has him wanting to turn around and run though. It’s sort of exciting but still nerve-wracking because it’s not like he’s trained his whole life for _this_. He didn’t spend his entire life thinking about having babies and a family. Although he has some experience with Rahee, he’s still clueless on how to actually be a dad.

There isn’t really anyone to talk to about it either, he realizes as he looks down at his phone. His cousins are all workaholics and even if he was desperate enough to ask Seungsoo, the other male isn’t a dad either. Asking Kyungsoo’s family just seems weird and when he looks and sees his own dad’s contact number, he just feels stupid.

For the millionth time that day he sighs, shaking his head before leaving the room and making sure to turn the light off. He goes back towards their room, knowing a good nap and some snuggling will ease his worries. It always does. He however, doesn’t expect Kyungsoo to be sitting awake looking miserable on the bed when he walks through the door.

“What’s wrong?” he questions, making Kyungsoo flinch and look over at him with wide eyes.

Kyungsoo blinks quickly and shakes his head, looking a little sheepish as he moves to get on the bed with him.

“Had a bad dream I guess,” Kyungsoo mumbles, giving him a little smile before scooting over towards him and lying back down. “Don’t wanna talk about it. M’tired,” he adds on groggily, burying his face under his chin.

“Alright,” he sighs out, tightening his hold on Kyungsoo and resting his eyes. Tomorrow is too big of a day to worry about anything else.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo fiddles with his ring nervously as he sits in the waiting room, staring across the room and feeling slightly nauseated. He feels his nose scrunch up when he sees the pregnant omega’s stomach from across from him twitch a little. He knows that sometimes the baby’s kicks can be that visible, countless hours on youtube somewhat scarring him for life, but he didn’t think it would look so _painful_.

He bites back a whimper, looking down at his own smaller stomach and hoping he never gets that big and if he does, his baby won’t kick him hard enough to actually _hurt_. He wants to cry when the other omega actually lets out a little whine, rubbing his stomach and talking to it pathetically.

His scent must be alarming enough because he feels Jongin wrap an arm around him before he feels a kiss on his temple, bringing him back to reality and looking away from the person across from him. He blinks a couple of times as he looks over at Jongin, the elder busy reading on his phone but he pauses and gives him a smile before pecking him on the lips.

It has him flushing, feeling giddy at the attention his alpha is giving him and not being able to stop himself from giggling. He ducks his head, laughing when Jongin actually pecks at his cheeks.

“You’re in a good mood,” he accuses, smiling when Jongin doesn’t even deny it, just shrugs and puts his phone away.

“I’m happy,” Jongin admits, making his smile soften as he looks over at the alpha. Just thinking about how _unhappy_ Jongin looked last time compared to now has him feeling a little teary eyed, feeling like it’s been years since they were here last.

“I love you,” he says earnestly, watching as Jongin smiles and lets out a little chuckle. “You’re supposed to say it back,” he pesters, poking the alpha on the cheek and snorting when Jongin moves to bite at his hand. He flicks his forehead out of retaliation, squirming when the elder pokes at his sides.

“You know I love you too,” Jongin replies, standing up when his name gets called and helping him out of his chair.

It’s not so horrible yet, since he can actually still reach his toes and more importantly, _see_ them when he looks down. But it does take a toll on him sometimes, having to get used to his weight being off balance and his stomach sticking out so much more than he’s used to. He likes his baby bump though, and he certainly likes how protective Jongin is of it.

It’s not overbearing, and he doesn’t act irrational to the point its suffocating. But, whenever they go somewhere together Jongin always holds him close and has a protective hand on his stomach. If someone gets too close Jongin looks irritated, always making sure he has enough space to not get bumped into if they’re somewhere crowded.

When they get to the room Jongin helps him up onto the exam table, sticking close enough that he wonders if he should just scoot over so they can sit together. He decides against it though, knowing he’ll have to lie back when he gets his sonogram done. The nurse takes his vitals and Jongin still sticks close to him, only chiming in when he can’t remember something to a question she’s asked. It’s been happening more lately, which would worry him if he already wasn’t a bit absentminded to begin with.

“So, we agree, Saeun, right?” Jongin pesters, making him frown as he gets an expectant look. “You said yes the other night.”

“I did not,” he argues, giving the alpha a confused look before realization hits him and then he blushes. “That didn’t count, I say a lot of things when you do _that_ ,” he huffs out embarrassingly, shaking his head and trying not to think of their late-night activities when he’s in a _doctor’s_ office.

“You still said yes,” Jongin replies with a shrug, making him roll his eyes.

He stares at the alpha as he looks over some of the charts on the walls, feeling a little sad for no reason. In the end he knows that if Jongin likes Saeun, then that’s what her name will be. He doesn’t have the heart to be entirely selfish and pick everything _he_ wants. He still feels slightly guilty about everything, even if he knows in the end, Jongin loves him and _wants_ the baby.

Even if he thinks there are prettier names out there, just picturing Jongin calling their little girl the name _he_ wants has him smiling. He’ll love her regardless of what her name is because she’s theirs.

“Okay,” he mumbles, shaking his head when Jongin lets out a satisfied noise, moving to give him a big hug but not saying anything more.

Before they know it, the doctor is there, and they decide on a sonogram before going over all the blood work and tests. The baby actually _looks_ like a baby this time around, kicking its legs like crazy even though he can’t feel it yet. Jongin of course quickly agrees to getting a video recording from it as well as a picture, looking excited as they get ready to actually go over everything else.

He wasn’t initially worried, but he still lets out a tiny sigh of relief when they get told that there were no abnormalities in any of the tests they ran. Their baby is as healthy as can be and growing normally with no complications. Neither of them are surprised when the doctor confirms that he is carrying an alpha, but Jongin still has this ridiculously smug smile on his face about it.

“Overall everything looks great. Of course, we’ll have to do more testing further along and just keep an eye on everything as we progress, but, as of right now you and your son are completely healthy,” Dr. Choi informs them with a smile.

Kyungsoo freezes, feeling his smile drop a little as he looks over at the other male. He blinks a couple of times as he slowly processes his words, feeling _lost_. It must show on his face because Dr. Choi immediately looks concerned, eyeing them bother hesitantly.

“Did you not want to know the gender?” he questions slowly, looking a little panicked.

Kyungsoo frowns as he shakes his head. “That’s not right,” he rushes out, starting to feel panicked himself. “Jongin wants a girl so it _has_ to be a girl. Your test is wrong because it's a girl, we already decided on her name!” he stresses, about to argue some more when he feels a tug on his hand.

“Could you give us a minute?” he hears Jongin question the doctor, making him sniffle and let out a shaky breath as he forces himself not to start _crying_ over it. He’s not even sure if he’s really sad or just being emotional again.

“I’m sorry, this is all my fault,” he mopes, rubbing his nose and then letting out a frustrated sigh as he looks over at Jongin who snorts.

“Technically, it’s _my_ fault,” Jongin replies, confusing him even more than he already is. “It’s the sperm that determines the gender, you know that, right?” the alpha questions him, giving him a semi-concerned look that has him flushing.

“Of course,” he rushes out, sniffling before clearing his throat, starting to feel ridiculous. “You really aren’t sad it’s not a girl?” he questions seriously, twitching when Jongin cups his face and manages to squeeze his cheeks in the process.

“He’s healthy and he’s mine, that’s all that matters,” Jongin replies, making him smile as he nods his head. “I actually really like Jiwoon, by the way.”

“Really?” he questions quietly, feeling his shoulders start to relax as he lets out a sigh of relief, not sure why he was so nervous in the first place. Jongin is happy, he should be happy too. “You’re not just saying that so I wont cry, are you?” he pesters, pinching the elder when he has the nerve to look sheepish.

“I’ll tell you a lot of things so you don’t cry, but I wouldn’t lie about _that_ ,” Jongin replies, shaking his head before holding his hand out and helping him down from the table. “Your dads are going to be happy.”

Kyungsoo smiles, nodding his head as he moves to hug onto his mate. “Will your dad be happy?” he questions, feeling his smile falter a little when Jongin doesn’t really look all that interested.

“We should go to the office. Seungsoo is supposed to be there this week and you can show him the video,” Jongin replies instead, making him frown a little but deciding not to push him about it, not wanting to sour the alpha’s mood.

“You just want to _brag_ to him,” he sighs out, shaking his head when Jongin shrugs in response.

“If we’re lucky when he has kids it’ll take him forever to have a boy and I can annoy him with it for the rest of his life,” Jongin comments, making him roll his eyes.

“If he has a girl first then he’s going to annoy _you_ for the rest of _your_ life,” he speaks up, watching as Jongin starts to pout.

“Why do you have to ruin my fun?” Jongin sighs out, shaking his head and getting Dr. Choi back into the room so he can finish going over everything.

They talk a little bit more and ask him a couple of questions before they leave to check out. He schedules his next appointment and then they decide on eating lunch before they go to pester Seungsoo. Of course, he settles on soup and garlic bread. It’s _Jiwoon’s_ favorite, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this update is short but so is life so yeah,,,,,........ idk where i was going with that
> 
> BUT its been like two months and i think it may just be easier to give yall a shorter update now and the next ones should be longer.....im thinking we'll end at chapter 30 and im not 100% sure if that will make the epilogue ch 31 or what yet i still gotta plan more which ive been saying forever but at this point this fic is just a mess lmao
> 
> anyways sorry for taking forever but hopefully now that im back on a real scheduled day i can write more again - i have the next chapter planned which will include a lot more of jongin's family so it should be more than this measly 4.7k u.u which im lowkey not happy with but whats new
> 
> anywho im here if you need me ! https://twitter.com/jjokkomis.... brownie points if you know where the name comes from lol


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> avocados and maternity pants

Kyungsoo sits nervously as he waits for Jongin to pick him up from work. His stomach feels sour as he watches the door, knowing that the elder is going to get mad. As soon as he sees the bandage on his arm he’s going to get upset. He didn’t even have the guts to tell the elder he accidentally burned himself taking something out of the oven earlier when he talked to him. It was a dumb accident, because he wasn’t paying attention.

Of course, Donghun freaked out and wanted to take him to the hospital, but he assured the alpha it wasn’t _that_ bad. The burn is long enough that he needed an actual bandage though, which sticks out on his normally pale arms. It stings a little bit and he knows it’s going to hurt when he has to take the bandage off and put more cream on it.

When he hears the door chime he immediately looks up, smiling nervously at Jongin and quickly covering up his arm when he realizes the elder looks tired. He quickly gets up when the alpha doesn’t even bother walking fully in, only beckoning him to come over. He turns as gives Donghun and Mrs. Oh a quick wave goodbye before rushing to the door.

“Did you have a good day at work?” he questions, walking after Jongin and frowning at how off his scent is.

“No,” Jongin replies plainly, opening the door for him and then moving around to get into the driver’s seat.

Kyungsoo frowns, quickly putting his hoodie on even though he’s a little warm and then quickly getting into the car and buckling up. The car ride is incredibly quiet, making him feel a bit suffocated at even the lack of music. He thinks to turn the radio on but decides against it, instead adjusting the fans so they’re open and aiming at his face as he starts to get hot.

He lets out a little gasp when he realizes they’re passing the drug store, forgetting if he even has ointment for his burn at home or not.

“What?” Jongin questions, looking over at him with a little furrow of his brows.

Kyungsoo hesitates, “I just, forgot I needed to stop at the drug store…,” he mumbles, biting his lip and feeling bad when Jongin lets out a loud breath through his nose as he has to make a turn around.

He quietly gets his wallet out of his bag and then fiddles with the end of his hoodie as Jongin finds a close enough parking spot.

“I’ll be really quick,” he tries to apologize, getting out of the car and walking as fast as he can inside.

He immediately looks at the aisle names and goes to where he needs to. Quickly scanning over what he needs and grabbing the ointment and some more bandages in case he’s out at home. He rushes back up to the front of the store, checking out and then thanking the cashier before going back towards the car.

He’s a little out of breath by the time he manages to sit back down, panting a little and resting his hand on his stomach out of habit. When the car doesn’t start moving he blinks, looking over at Jongin who is looking at him impatiently.

“What?” he questions, tightening his grip on the plastic bag a little.

“You need to put on your belt, so we can leave,” Jongin informs him, shaking his head as he starts pinching the bridge of his nose, probably even more annoyed now.

“Oh, sorry,” he mumbles out, putting his belt on and then leaning back in his seat as Jongin pulls out of the parking lot.

The silence on the rest of the way home is suffocating to the point he just gets on his phone, needing a distraction. Jongin usually doesn’t come home in a bad mood, so he isn’t really sure what he’s supposed to do. When the alpha is moody he just leaves him alone, but he can’t do that when they’re stuck in a car together for the next fifteen or so minutes.

He awkwardly sneaks a peek at the alpha, pouting a little before looking down at his phone again. Tomorrow is already Friday and the company dinner, which could be the source of Jongin’s mood. Seungsoo told him Jongin’s family would be going, which had him worried initially, not wanting to see Jongin’s dad.

He doesn’t even know if Jongin is on speaking terms with his dad or not. He talks about his mom and sisters, but he never mentions his dad. He’s sure his dad knows about the baby, but he doubts Jongin told him it’s a boy. His father isn’t in the group chat Jongin added him to earlier last week.

“The baby is the size of an avocado,” he blurts loudly, making Jongin twitch and look over at him quickly before looking back at the road. “Um, just thought it would cheer you up,” he adds on awkwardly.

“An avocado?” Jongin questions quietly, making him smile and nod his head.

“Next week he’ll be as big as an onion,” he comments, rubbing his stomach and almost laughing when he tries to picture a whole onion just resting there. “Eventually he’ll be as big as a watermelon and I won’t be able to see my toes,” he adds on pathetically, gaping when he hears Jongin start laughing.

“Don’t laugh,” he whines, reaching over and shoving the elder on the arm, although he feels his lips twitching.

Jongin seems to be in a better mood the rest of the way home, getting out of the car and then moving to open the door for him. He smiles, momentarily forgetting about the burn on his arm until Jongin grabs it, making him yelp and shove him.

“ _Ow_ ,” he whines, wincing as he rolls his sleeve up and stares at the bandage.

“What happened?” Jongin interrogates, sounding upset as he grabs his arm again, this time without touching near the bandage.

“I accidentally burned myself taking cookies out of the oven,” he mumbles, remembering the bag in the car and moving to grab it really quick.

“Do you have to be so accident prone?” Jongin sighs out, wrapping an arm around his waist as he leads him towards the front door.

“Sorry,” he apologizes, knowing how overprotective Jongin is lately. He doesn’t even let him near the microwave now. “I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Don’t tell me _that_ ,” Jongin groans, shaking his head as he unlocks the door and ushers him inside.

He toes off his shoes carefully, holding onto the wall to help before bending down and putting them on the shoe rack. Once he’s done he goes and puts his ointment and bandages in the bathroom, taking his hoodie off in the process and putting it in the laundry hamper. He changes into some sweat pants and then goes to the kitchen where Jongin is heating up leftovers most likely.

“I want pizza,” he pouts, looking down at the baked spaghetti squash unhappily. He shouldn’t have let Jongin read all those baby books, because now he’s obsessed with him eating healthy foods.

“You can have pizza this weekend,” Jongin compromises, making him pout as he grabs his fork and starts to eat. “I’m going to go shower,” the alpha informs him, looking tired as he leaves the kitchen.

Kyungsoo frowns, going back to his food and then getting up to get some juice to drink. He pours himself a glass and then goes back to his food, finishing up before heading to their room. He yawns as he moves to sit on the bed, propping his pillow as he turns on the television, waiting for Jongin to finish his shower.

He stifles a yawn as he rubs his stomach, humming along to the commercial on television and wondering if Jiwoon can hear him yet. He can’t remember so he grabs his phone, getting distracted when Jongin finally emerges from the bathroom looking all washed up. He smiles when Jongin comes to lie down next to him, letting out a tired groan as he stretches out.

“Are you okay?” he questions worriedly, watching as Jongin lies on his side and resting his hand on his baby bump.

Jongin just gives him a little shrug, staring at his stomach instead of talking. Kyungsoo chooses not to push it, scooting closer to the elder so he can play with Jongin’s hair, watching as the alpha’s eyes start getting droopy. Eventually the alpha falls asleep, burying his face in his pillow as his breathing evens out.

Curious Kyungsoo grabs his phone and moves to text Seungsoo, wondering if he was at the office to know why Jongin is in such a weird mood. While he waits for a response he reaches over and covers Jongin up with the blanket, smiling when the alpha instinctively scoots closer to him. He turns the television volume down as he watches a show, wondering if he should get up and go cook for Jongin when his phone vibrates.

He quickly moves to answer it, looking down at Jongin and begrudgingly getting up because he doesn’t want to ruin the elders nap.

“Did you read my text message?” he questions quietly, making his way out of their room and then going to the kitchen so he can at least prepare something for the elder to eat once he wakes up.

“Yes, why do you think I’m calling?” Seungsoo questions back with a laugh, making him pout as he takes out some chicken breasts he cooked the other night.

“Well?” he pesters, wanting to know why Jongin is in such a weird mood.

He goes and gets the cutting board as he maneuvers his phone, making sure he can still hear as he starts to cut the chicken up to make some sort of meal. Maybe he’ll make some rice and cut up some veggies and just mix it all together, not knowing what Jongin will be in the mood to eat.

“There’s just some stuff going on with his uncle and dad,” Seungsoo explains slowly, making him frown and set his knife down, adjusting the volume and then going to on the couch instead. The last thing he needs to do is to accidentally cut himself.

“What does that mean?” he pesters, adjusting a pillow behind his back so he’s a bit more comfortable.

“Well, some articles came out about the merger. Some of the comments were bad, you know how people are. Dad is only caring about the ones that go too far, he already has a legal team working on that. That’s not really the main thing though,” Seungsoo sighs out, sounding tired himself and all Kyungsoo can do is worry. “Apparently back when their grandfather was still in charge there was an…incident at one of the hotels, before any of us were born. They covered it up, obviously. It’s just now its coming back up.”

“What kind of incident?” he questions quietly, instinctively holding onto his stomach and feeling sad for no reason.

“It’ll just upset you, so please don’t worry about it, okay? Jongin didn’t know about it. Hell, I don’t even think some of his uncles knew about it. It’s just, not the nicest thing to realize. I don’t think any of them realized just how prejudiced their grandpa is. He was acting weird at work… is he okay?”

Kyungsoo is actually a little surprised at how concerned Seungsoo sounds, not realizing that maybe they really don’t have each other anymore. He nods before he realizes the elder can’t see him, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“He’s taking a nap, but he was being really quiet when he picked me up,” he confesses, frowning slightly as he looks towards their bedroom. “I’m going to make him dinner for when he wakes up. Thank you for telling me,” he mumbles, saying a quick goodbye and see you tomorrow to the elder before he hangs up.

He sighs a little before he gets up and goes back to the kitchen, mixing the chicken with more seasonings and sesame seeds before putting on the rice cooker, since they don’t have any in the fridge. By the time he’s prepped a bowl for Jongin it’s already nearing seven, so he goes to check on the alpha.

When he walks into their room he can hear the elder slightly snoring, making him smile as he walks closer to the bed. Jongin is still resting peacefully and Kyungsoo really doesn’t want to wake him up. He wants to let him just rest, knowing he’s probably had a really stressful day, but he also needs to make sure he eats.

Hesitantly he reaches over and pokes him on the cheek, snickering when Jongin’s whole face twitches in annoyance and he’s cracking an eye open.

“I made you dinner,” he comments, watching as Jongin yawns tiredly and moves to sit up a little bit. “I can bring it over here if you want,” he suggests, getting a sleepy nod from Jongin who starts to rub his eyes.

Kyungsoo moves to go back to the kitchen, grabbing the bowl and then a pair of chopsticks before going back to the room and handing it to Jongin. Realizing he may be thirsty he goes and gets him a glass of lemonade too, finding one of the metal straws and plopping it in so it’s easier for him to drink while he’s in bed.

He comes back and sets the drink on the nightstand on Jongin’s side of the bed before going around and climbing onto his side. Jongin is busy stuffing his face, looking like he was starved which only worries him more. He scoots closer to the elder and rests his head on the alpha’s arm, flaring his scent a little to try and soothe the elder.

“Seungsoo hyung told me what happened,” he says slowly, watching as Jongin’s chewing slows down a bit. “I’m really sorry,” he adds on, not knowing what to really say to make Jongin feel better about something like _that_.

“It’s not your fault I apparently have a shitty family,” Jongin grumbles quietly, poking at his food instead of eating it now.

“You don’t have a shitty family,” he argues, flushing when Jongin scoffs. “Well maybe your grandpa, and your uncle, and your dad, maybe some of those people at the party,” he trails off, getting a semi annoyed look from Jongin that has him squeaking. “I mean, your mom is kind of nice! And your noona’s are really nice! Jongdae and Joonmyun are really nice to me too, maybe not Minseok, but you have good people in your family!” he argues, frowning when Jongin doesn’t look convinced.

“ _You_ aren’t like that,” he mumbles, “You don’t treat me bad. You’re nothing like your mean grandpa,” he stresses seriously, reaching over and fixing Jongin’s hair because it’s all over the place from his nap.

“Are you sure?” Jongin questions quietly, poking at his rice and looking sad. It’s the first time he’s actually seen Jongin look so unsure of himself and he _hates_ it.

“You’re the sweetest alpha I’ve ever met, and I love you so much,” he replies sternly, moving to hug onto the elder and burying his face in the crook of his neck, laughing when his stomach bumps into the bowl of food. “Jiwoon loves his papa so much too,” he adds on, watching as Jongin’s eyes soften as he looks down at his stomach, reaching out and starting to smile.

“I’ll be a good dad, I promise,” Jongin says quietly, his thumb softly caressing his stomach.

“I know you will be,” he replies, smiling as he moves to give Jongin a kiss on the cheek. “You don’t have to worry. You’re nothing like that mean old goat,” he grumbles, smiling when Jongin laughs and sets his bowl aside so he can sit him in his lap.

“I’m sorry I ever let you near him,” Jongin apologizes, rubbing his nose against his cheek and making him flush.

“Don’t worry about that,” he excuses, wanting to laugh when he thinks back on that party.

He barely knew Jongin back then, having to hide out in the restroom from his weird judgmental relatives. Jongin would never let anyone talk to him like some of them now. He would probably growl at them if they even looked at him funny.

“Do you think we could get a puppy, when Jiwoon is older?” he questions suddenly, looking up at Jongin who starts looking a little uncomfortable.

“I’m allergic,” Jongin says slowly, clearing his throat and moving to scratch at his ear. “My parents got me a dog for Christmas one year and I broke out in hives. I was actually really sad I had to give it up.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo replies, trying not to get his feelings hurt over something neither of them can control.

“I mean, there are hypoallergenic dogs so maybe one of those. Why are you even asking about dogs anyways?” Jongin questions, moving to finish eating his food.

Kyungsoo avoids eye contact, looking over at the newest sonogram picture they have up and smiling a little.

“I mean, since we’ll only have Jiwoon,” he trails off, shrugging and shaking his head quickly. “I guess it would be too much of a hassle. Maybe Jiwoon won’t like dogs. Or maybe he’ll be scared of it,” he excuses, biting his lip as he thinks it over.

“Seems like it would make more sense to have another kid than find a dog that doesn’t almost kill me,” Jongin replies before reaching over for the remote, making him blink slowly as he takes in what the elder just said.

“We’re only having one though,” he replies quietly, watching as Jongin avoids eye contact as he shrugs, eating another chopstick full of food.

“I said I wanted a girl,” Jongin says after he’s done chewing, turning to look at him. “So, maybe, when he’s older…,” he trails off, shrugging a little while looking nervous.

Kyungsoo feels his eyes start to water, having to take in a deep breath so he doesn’t actually start crying.

“Yeah, maybe,” he sniffles out, nodding his head before moving to hug onto the elder, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “I’d be really happy if we had a little girl too,” he says quietly, smiling as he feels Jongin hug him back.

“Me too.”

 

\--

 

Jongin watches the clock tick down tiredly, not able to concentrate enough to actually focus on the meeting they’re having. If he were anyone else he would probably be getting in trouble by now, no longer able to stop fidgeting as he spins his pen around boredly in his hand. Luckily Kyungsoo’s dad isn’t part of this meeting, just Seungsoo and Haein are here from the Do side.

He suppresses a sigh as he looks over when Haein starts talking, figuring he should at least try and seem like he isn’t bored out of his mind. He makes eye contact with Seungsoo and gets a disapproving look, making him sneer at the other alpha before going back to staring at his pen.

He really isn’t looking forward to the end of the day, knowing he’ll have to go straight home and immediately get ready for the dumb company dinner later that night. It’ll probably be the first time his family and Kyungsoo’s family will be under the same roof since the wedding. Even then, that was only their parents and it still somehow ended up being a headache.

Most of his cousins get along with Kyungsoo’s, even Minseok slowly starting to warm up to them. So that really shouldn’t be a problem, but he knows something is bound to happen. He doesn’t trust any of his family not to make a scene and well, Kyungsoo’s family won’t just sit there and do nothing if someone _does_ say something.

He grunts when something hits him dead in the face, looking up and glaring when Seungsoo starts snickering.

“Pay attention,” Seungsoo comments, giving him a shit eating grin that has him glaring, snatching the chocolate that was tossed at his face and unwrapping it.

“Bastard,” he mutters under his breath, getting nudged by Jongdae who is probably the most resilient out of all his cousins. He was the first one bugging Seungsoo and his cousins to go eat after work, so of course he’s trying to get him to be civil. “You two, little shit,” he grunts out, shoving Jongdae who lets out an annoyed little groan.

“Fuck you and your long legs,” Jongdae whispers harshly, getting a chocolate thrown at his head too.

Jongin can’t help but start laughing, snatching the reese’s cup before Jongdae can get it which only makes the elder start whining loudly.

“Seungsoo, seriously?” Haein complains, looking over at his cousin and giving him an exasperated look.

“It’s Friday,” Seungsoo shrugs, holding his hands up before unwrapping a chocolate and popping it in his mouth.

Jongin actually tries to pay attention somewhat after that, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket when he’s just starting to realize maybe he should have been paying attention the entire time because Haein is going over important stuff. He pulls it out, so he sees the screen, realizing Kyungsoo is calling him he immediately moves to get up, getting several looks that he ignores.

He waits until he’s further out into the hallway to answer, saying hello and immediately frowning when he hears a sniffle.

“My pants don’t fit,” Kyungsoo says pathetically, sniffling some more and hiccupping as he holds in his crying.

Jongin blinks before pulling his phone away from his ear and staring at the screen before taking a deep breath.

“Which pants?” he questions, leaning against the wall and feeling his lips twitch because he wants to _laugh_ when Kyungsoo says _all of them_. “Why didn’t you say anything when we were at the mall last night?” he questions seriously, knowing Kyungsoo was more interested in buying pretzels when he went shopping for an outfit.

“My feet were hurting. You take longer than my grandpa to shop,” Kyungsoo replies plainly, making him flush and start to frown.

“Just because you think wearing sweat pants is acceptable doesn’t mean I have to,” he grumbles, turning his head and looking to see who is leaving the conference room and relaxing when it’s just Seungsoo. “Your brother hit me in the face by the way,” he speaks up loudly, making a face at the other alpha when he glares at him.

“It was a piece of chocolate you big baby,” Seungsoo argues just as loudly when he realizes he’s on the phone with Kyungsoo.

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo sniffles out, probably already forgetting about his pant situation. He gets so distracted easily these days it’s a little ridiculous.

“My lips hurt, you have to kiss them better,” he whines dramatically, which has Seungsoo looking disgusted, even going as far as to gagging.

“I _hate_ you,” Seungsoo gripes before stalking off, shaking his head as he walks down the hall towards the breakroom.

“You’re only saying that to annoy hyung,” Kyungsoo accuses him, and well, he’s not wrong.

“I’ll pick you up a pair before I come home,” he replies, knowing some of the department stores nearby have maternity sections and that’s exactly what sort of sizing Kyungsoo needs that this point.

His stomach sticks out too much now for any normal sized pants to fit him, let alone regular slacks. He’s not sure if they have more formal clothes but if anything, he just has to find a nice enough dark pair of jeans for him. Besides, it’s not like it’s completely formal. He isn’t wearing a suit to the dinner.

“You don’t even know what size I am,” Kyungsoo whines out, sounding ready to throw a fit and he’s pretty sure the omega is probably stomping around at this point.

“I think I hold onto your hips enough to know what size you are,” he argues, nearly laughing when Kyungsoo makes a choked noise.

“I’m going to hang up on you!” Kyungsoo threatens, sounding flustered which has him finally laughing, having to tone it down when someone actually comes out of their office to look to see what the noise is.

“I have to go now, I’m supposed to be in a meeting,” he sighs out when Seungsoo emerges from the break room and gives him a look, pointing back to the conference room.

“Can you pick me up a chocolate milkshake too?” Kyungsoo questions seriously, making him sigh as he nods his head.

“Anything else?” he questions, knowing by the time he even gets off Kyungsoo is going to be craving something else and the milkshake will be forgotten.

“With french fries!” Kyungsoo rushes out, making him want to gag and having to shake his head when Seungsoo gives him a curious look.

“Alright, I’ll let you know when I’m off work,” he sighs out, not wanting to go back to their boring meeting.

“Love you!” Kyungsoo chirps out, making him blush when Seungsoo stops and just smiles at him. “Why aren’t you saying it back?” his husband whines at him, probably going to start crying so he lets out a sigh and flicks Seungsoo off for good measure.

“I love you too,” he replies slowly, feeling his cheeks turn bright red when Seungsoo starts giggling at him. “And I need to kill your brother now, so I’ll talk to you later,” he rushes out, hanging up before he all but chases Seungsoo back to the breakroom as he attempts to hit him on the head.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo tugs at his sweater, looking down at his stomach and giving it a little poke when he realizes how much it sticks out now. The sweater is a little less loose than he remembers, but still covers him up and isn’t tight enough to be uncomfortable. What’s even more surprising is that the black pants Jongin bought him, fit him _perfectly_.

He really doesn’t understand how the alpha knew his size effortlessly, not knowing if he should be impressed or a little freaked out. Regardless, they’re comfortable and he may need to invest in several pairs of various sizes. The waistband that covers the lower half of his stomach is comfortable and doesn’t make him feel fat.

He rubs his stomach some more as he goes towards the living room, a pair of socks in his hands as he moves to sit on the couch and put them on, so he can put on his shoes. They’re supposed to leave soon for the dinner and he’s _starving_ , hoping they serve the food on time. When he’s done he goes towards the kitchen, not wanting to wait and looking for a granola bar.

“Are you eating _again_?” he hears Jongin question seriously, making him pout as he turns around, slowly chewing on his granola bar.

“It’s because your son is hungry! Get upset with him!” he argues, pouting as he takes another bite stubbornly.

“I’m not upset, I’m just a little amazed at how much you can eat,” Jongin replies, shaking his head as he pockets his phone and grabs his keys from the counter. “The pants comfortable?” he questions, looking him over curiously.

“Yes,” he replies honestly, nodding his head before moving to throw the wrapper from his snack away. “I really like them. You should have bought me another pair,” he adds on, walking over and grabbing onto the elder’s hand as he starts leading them towards the door.

“You’ll just end up outgrowing them and then I’d have to go get a bigger size,” Jongin dismisses, making his cheeks heat up.

“Shut up. It’s all your fault,” he argues, huffing and pulling his hand away from the elder and then shooing him out of the way when he tries opening the door for him. “It’s _your_ fault he’s an _alpha_ and making me _fat_ ,” he grumbles, holding onto his stomach as he gets into the car before he buckles his belt.

“He’s not the one eating a whole thing of fries with his milkshake and then eating a granola bar on top of it,” Jongin says with a laugh, making him turn to glare at him.

“I’m not talking to you anymore,” he states plainly, turning to face the front and messing with his side of the air vents. “You can sit next to Seungsoo hyung at the dinner.”

“As long as I don’t have to sit next to your dad,” Jongin comments quietly before turning the engine on and starting to back out of the driveway.

Kyungsoo frowns for an entirely different reason, adjusting his belt a little as he moves to sit up.

“Dad said he was sorry,” he speaks up, fiddling with his sleeves and sparing Jongin a glance.

“Doesn’t mean I have to suddenly like him,” Jongin reasons, making him pout as he looks out the window.

He can’t really blame Jongin for not liking his dad, but still, it hurts his feelings more than he’s willing to admit. He doesn’t want to start an argument about it though, choosing to let it go and watch the clouds outside instead. Jongin and his dad will eventually get a long better, it’ll just take time. He just has to be patient.

Jongin’s mom came around and well, he still doesn’t really care for her all that much right now, but he’s trying. As long as Jongin tries to get along with his dad, he thinks it will be okay. Jongin’s dad though, is another story. He hasn’t so much has _seen_ the older alpha since before he even knew he was pregnant. He’s sure he knows by now about the baby, but Jongin hasn’t said much about his reaction, if there was one.

It suddenly has him nervous for tonight’s dinner, realizing that _both_ their parents will be in attendance and more than likely sitting at the same table. He squirms a little, rubbing his stomach to try and soothe himself because he really doesn’t want any sort of repeat of the last time all of them were in a closed environment together.

“Have you told your dad it’s a boy?” he questions, knowing that’s the kind of thing that would probably make the Kim men happy. They barely have any girls in their family now that he thinks about it, realizing that most of Jongin’s cousins are boys.

“No,” Jongin replies plainly, not elaborating further and starting to look a little uncomfortable.

Kyungsoo frowns, “When was the last time you talked to your dad?” he questions hesitantly, watching the elder and taking note of how his lips are twitching and his hands fidget on the wheel.

“When was the last time you talked to _your_ dad?” Jongin asks back, letting out a loud sigh as they slow to a stop at a red light.

“Last night. He wanted to know if I could feel Jiwoon kick yet. I can’t,” Kyungsoo replies easily, watching as Jongin purses his lips and moves to run a hand through his hair before he realizes he can’t because it’s gelled up.

“Oh, well, it’s still early, of course you can’t feel it yet. I think noona didn’t feel Rahee kick until she was around twenty weeks?” Jongin replies, completely changing the subject and making him frown.

“Are you going to let your dad be in Jiwoon’s life?” he questions, not wanting to toe around the subject any longer.

It’s still early and they have plenty of time to talk about how they want to raise their son, but Kyungsoo wants to at least know _this_. Jongin doesn’t talk about his dad and apparently, doesn’t talk to him either. He knows the alpha probably won’t let their son near his grandfather and Kyungsoo has no objections to that. However, letting Jongin’s mom see their son but not his father doesn’t settle well with him, feeling uncomfortable with the idea.

“What?” Jongin questions, looking over at him in confusion before putting his eyes back on the road.

Kyungsoo shifts a little in his seat, clearing his throat as he tries to explain. “It’s just, you were so excited to tell your mom about him being a boy, but you haven’t even told your dad,” he trails off quietly, messing with the air vent and sparing Jongin a quick look.

When the alpha doesn’t say anything, he feels his stomach flop unhappily, knowing its not the easiest subject to breech with Jongin. He probably didn’t want to talk about it, especially since his dad will actually be there. He should have waited.

“I’m sorry if I upset you,” he apologizes, biting his lower lip before going back to staring outside.

“I’m not upset,” Jongin replies eventually, making him look over. “At least, not with you. I love you, you know that. I know you’re just worried,” he sighs out, reaching over and moving to hold onto his hand.

Kyungsoo nods his head, holding onto the elder’s hand before letting him put it back on the wheel when he needs to make a turn. He stifles a yawn, knowing the night is going to be long and tiring.

“I really just want to get through tonight without anyone trying to kill one another,” Jongin tiredly sighs out, shaking his head before moving to rub at his forehead. “As for my dad, he owes you an apology and until I hear it, he can be the last person to find out anything to do with Jiwoon,” he says a bit more sternly, glaring at nothing in particular as he puts his signal on.

Kyungsoo feels his cheeks heat up, knowing Jongin is known to be _mean_ but he doesn’t think he’s actually _seen_ it firsthand. It has him feeling some sort of bashful that the elder is actually willing to put him before his own _dad_ , but also incredibly happy. Jongin takes such good care of him and he knows he’s going to do the same for their little boy.

“I want to kiss you so badly right now, but I can’t because you’re driving,” he says sadly, pouting a little bit but smiling when Jongin laughs.

“Well, if tonight goes horribly we can just get an overpriced room and you can kiss me as much as you want,” Jongin decides, making him laugh.

“It’s at my family’s hotel, you don’t have to pay,” he replies jokingly, shaking his head and giving Jongin a look. “Honestly, who do you think I am? _Paying_ for a hotel room? Yeah right,” he mutters.

“Sorry, I forgot you alone have more money than my immediately family combined,” Jongin jokes, although, he’s not entirely sure if he’s wrong.

“It’s your money too, we’re married and I’m sure grandpa will put you in the will,” he comments, not really thinking much of it but it has Jongin going quiet, looking a little shocked about it. He frowns, turning in his seat a little and smiling at the elder. “You know my grandpa really likes you right?” he questions, watching as Jongin starts flushing. “He thinks you’re a good boy who treats me well. He said so himself after he met you. I _told you_ he liked you,” he laughs out, shaking his head when Jongin’s lips twitch.

“I honestly thought you were lying to make me feel better,” Jongin admits, making him roll his eyes and focus on the clouds again, smiling as he starts to think about actually getting that room and ordering room service instead of cooking tomorrow morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two more chapters to go i think owo and then the epilogue!!! we're nearing the end yall!


End file.
